


Jedi Besties

by Jestana, umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Blind Character, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 212,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of two Jedi and how their paths coincide and diverge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tython

**Author's Note:**

> Alte'zu is pronounced all-tay-zoo.
> 
> Meibelle belongs to Jestana, Alte'zu belongs to UmbraLillium. Any scenes we skip from each planet will be because the scenes don't change enough to make it worth while to transcribe them. It's boring for us and it's boring for anyone who's played a Consular and a Knight. The rating may change later in the story. There is an end-game f/f pairing, it's just going to take a while to get there.
> 
> Umbra: I'm trying to be as sensitive as I can about Alte's disabilities, if there's something I'm doing wrong, I'm open to constructive criticism, as long as it's phrased politely. Hate messages will be ignored and deleted.
> 
> Jestana: I put a customization on Kira because I can. [This](http://tor-fashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/KiraCarsen2Close.png) one.

 

Alte sighed quietly as she stepped down from the shuttle, one hand holding lightly to Mei's arm as they walked. After a few paces, Mei took her hand and guided it to a railing. Alte 'looked' out over Tython, feeling the vibrations of the Force, seeing the faint signatures of other people in the distance with her Force Sight. Gradually, her cochlear implants filtered in sound. Midtones first, then lower tones, and finally higher tones.

 

Mei's Force signature shifted beside her and she sighed again. "I know you're doing a handstand on the railing. I won't catch you, if you fall."

 

"I won't fall," Mei replied, a laugh in her voice, transferring her weight to one hand.

 

"What about that time on Dantooine?" Alte reminded her, smiling.

 

"I was pushed," Mei retorted, switching hands. "Besides, you caught me."

 

Alte huffed and shook her head.

 

"Padawans Alte'zu and Meibelle, I assume?" A Master inquired as he approached them.

 

Mei twitched, her center of balance shifting away from the newcomer. She gasped as she started to fall. Alte reached out with the Force, catching her before she could fall more than a couple feet and lifting her back over the railing. She turned Mei in midair so her friend could settle lightly on her feet on the ground. "Told you," she muttered quietly, huffing at the wave of fond amusement Mei sent through their Force bond.

 

"You still caught me," Mei smiled smugly in reply, and then turned to bow to the Master respectfully.

 

"You assume correctly, Master," Alte confirmed, bowing.

 

"I am Master Syo Bakarn," he informed them. "I was sent to greet you. Your Master will arrive shortly, Alte'zu, she was delayed while investigating some ruins. Your Master, Meibelle, has sadly become one with the Force. You'll be assigned to Master Yuon as well, temporarily, until we can find a new Master for you."

 

Mei bowed again. "I understand, Master Syo, and I will do my best for Master Yuon."

 

Another Master approached. "Ah, Master Yuon. These are your Padawans, Alte'zu and Meibelle."

 

"Padwans?" Master Yuon inquired.

 

"Master Satele thought it best for you to instruct them both, for the time being, until a new Master can be found for Meibelle," Master Syo clarified.

 

"As the Council wishes," Master Yuon agreed, bowing. "Hello, Padawans, I'm Master Yuon Par."

 

"Greetings, Master." Alte bowed, slightly deeper than she had for Master Syo. "I'll do my best to make you proud."

 

"From what I've seen of your previous Masters' reports, your best is quite impressive," Master Yuon replied, smiling. "For now, you'd be best put to work in the Gnarls. Flesh Raiders have invaded the area, attacking Padawans doing their trials."

 

"Flesh Raiders?" Mei asked, frowning.

 

"They're natives of Tython," Master Syo explained, shaking his head sadly. "Vicious, animalistic cannibals. Although, it is quite unusual for them to attack. They tend to keep to themselves."

 

"We'll take care of it, Masters," Mei assured them with a firm nod of her head.

 

Alte nodded her own head in agreement.

 

"I was going to suggest Meibelle go along with you for protection, Alte'zu, but from your demonstration earlier, I can see you can more than hold your own," Master Syo admitted.

 

"Damn straight." Mei confirmed with a grin, and then immediately grimaced. She'd been scolded more than once during their training for 'inappropriate language'. "Oops, sorry."

 

Alte sighed and shook her head fondly. "Let's just get to work, shall we?"

 

"While you're in the Gnarls, there are several 'teaching holograms' that I'd like you to retrieve," Master Yuon told them, seemingly unconcerned by Mei's 'inappropriate language'. "They've only recently been rediscovered and haven't been fully studied. If you have any difficulties, call me on this holocommunicator."

 

"Yes, Master," Alte agreed, taking the holocommunicator from Master Yuon.

 

"Good luck, Padawans," Master Yuon said.

 

Alte and Mei bowed and headed for the speeder to the Gnarls.

 

*

 

"Is something wrong with this holoprojector?" Alte asked Mei when the fourth hologram didn't activate like the previous three had.

 

Mei examined the projector more closely and nodded. "Yeah, the projector is missing from this one. It looks like it's been pried loose. We'd better contact Master Yuon."

 

"Right." Alte activated the holocom as Mei moved to stand closer beside her.

 

Once her image formed above the holocom, Mei began speaking, "Master Yuon, we've encountered a problem. One of the holoprojectors has been stolen from its base."

 

"Stolen?" Master Yuon seemed surprised. "But the Flesh Raiders don't steal, they destroy. I'll look into this. In the meantime, another Padawan found a cave tunnel that the Flesh Raiders used to enter the valley. We're reluctant to ask this of two Padawans, but you're the only ones close enough and strong enough to go there and make sure the Flesh Raiders don't get any reinforcements through it."

 

"Consider that tunnel sealed," Alte informed their master confidently. Mei only nodded her agreement.

 

"Thank you, my Padawans." Master Yuon looked relieved. "It's along the western mountain range. Please seal it before anyone else gets hurt."

 

Her image winked out and they set off to find the cave tunnel she'd mentioned. At first, Mei had enjoyed the novelty of fighting opponents without having to hold back. After the first dozen or so, however, she'd grown tired of it. The Flesh Raiders couldn't match their skills and fell easily to her vibrosword or Alte's projectiles. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be glad to stop fighting."

 

Alte sent amusement through their bond rather than laugh out loud. "How much do you think Master Syo knew about us before he met us?"

 

"Didn't seem like he knew much," Mei answered, pausing so they could dispatch a group of Flesh Raiders. "He was pretty surprised when you 'spoke' without moving your mouth. I think they just told him to meet us and explain the situation with our Masters."

 

"That was the impression I got, too," Alte answered even as she lifted a boulder from the ground to hurl at another Flesh Raider.

 

The pair fell silent as they fought their way through the tunnel. After a half dozen groups, they reached a human speaking with a Bith. The human had a lightsaber clipped to his belt while the Bith had a training sword on his back like Mei and Alte's. He must be the Padawan who found the tunnel. Who's the human, though? Focusing, Mei sent the image of the two to Alte through their bond, letting her know what they were up against.

 

"Stop struggling, Padawan," the human told the Bith. "Your life was over the moment you set foot here."

 

 _"You are Jedi. Why would you kill me?"_ the Padawan asked, clearly injured.

 

"Because the order must evolve--and you are weak." The human sneered at him.

 

Mei stalked forward, unable to stay back any longer. The Padawan was in danger and she could protect him. "If you want someone strong, why don't you fight us?"

 

The human scoffed. "Two more Padawans to kill. Is this the best the Order can send?"

 

 _"Be careful. There's something wrong with this Jedi,"_ the Bith told them. _"And he's not alone."_

 

While he'd been speaking, the human had been studying them carefully, likely taking note of the blood that had managed to splatter onto Mei's robes. She'd been careful to keep it off of her hair. He hummed thoughtfully. "You are… dangerous. You killed my soldiers."

 

"Soldiers? Soldiers understand the risks they're taking by fighting. Do the Flesh Raiders understand? What you're doing is essentially sacrificing them," Alte argued, pebbles collecting at her fingertips.

 

"You're assuming the Flesh Raiders are his soldiers," Mei pointed out, shifting her weight onto the balls of her feet.

 

"Your friend assumes correctly," he replied as two Flesh Raiders emerged from the tunnel mouth to stand on either side of him. "They're cleansing the Order and we've only begun."

 

Though Mei remained ready and alert, the Jedi Code meant she had to try to avoid violence and she herself wanted to avoid it, too. "Please, lay down your weapons. We don't want to hurt you."

 

"The old order is dead. Long live the new order!" he snarled, drawing his lightsaber.

 

Not surprisingly, he chose to attack Alte, probably assuming that she was more vulnerable. This left Mei to fight the two Flesh Raiders. She dispatched them easily, turning just as the man fell dead at Alte's feet thanks to a huge rock smashing into his skull.

 

"I guess his head wasn't as hard as I thought," Alte muttered, wiping her hands together.

 

Mei couldn't stifle a laugh at that. The Bith Padawan approached them then, clearly in awe. "That was amazing! I thought we were dead."

 

Before either of them could reply, an older human man ran up to them, looking worried. "Are you three all right? What happened here?"

 

 _"This Jedi attacked us, Master Orgus."_ The other Padawan gestured to the body on the ground. _"He was sick--confused."_

 

"Thank the Force that you're all safe." His relief was palpable and he knelt to examine the body. "This man's no Jedi--at least not one of us."

 

"His signature in the Force was… wrong," Alte said, brows drawn together in a frown.

 

"You can sense that?" the man--Master Orgus apparently--asked.

 

"It's how I see," Alte replied with a shrug.

 

"Ah, you're Yuon's new Padawan," the man said with a nod.

 

"Yes," Alte answered.

 

Mei gestured to the body on the ground, bringing the discussion back to more immediate concerns. "If this man wasn't like us, then what was he?"

 

"I'd call him Sith, but the Empire doesn't know where Tython is." Master Orgus looked up at her with his brows raised questioningly.

 

She bowed slightly. "Padawan Meibelle, Master. I arrived with Alte'zu."

 

"Oh, yes. I heard about your situation." He looked back at the body and picked up the lightsaber the stranger had used. "This lightsaber... there's something familiar about it. Strange." Master Orgus looked at the two of them. "You two held off all these attackers by yourselves, armed with only training sabers? Impressive."

 

"We followed our instincts, that's all," Mei told him. When she fought, she opened herself to the Force and let it guide her movements.

 

He tucked the stranger's lightsaber into his pocket. "They served you both well. This battle's over, but we don't want any more Flesh Raiders coming through here."

 

Mei moved to stand beside Alte as Master Orgus approached the opening where the Flesh Raiders had emerged to join the stranger. He extended one hand and she could feel him gathering strength from the Force as the cave began to rumble and shake around them. Alte gasped and stumbled, reaching for Mei. She steadied her friend as rocks tumbled down to block the opening, murmuring for her ears alone, "The tunnel's blocked now."

 

Master Orgus wiped his hands together as he rejoined them. "That should hold them."

 

 _"I'm injured, Master Orgus. Are the training grounds safe for travel?"_ the Bith asked.

 

"Not yet, but I'll get you to a medcenter." He smiled reassuringly at the Padawan, and then addressed Mei and Alte. "You two seem all right to travel alone. Report to the Jedi Council."

 

"We have holograms for Master Yuon," Alte told him.

 

"You take them to her, Alte," Mei suggested before he could say a word. "I'll report to the Jedi Council."

 

Master Orgus smiled faintly. "However you want to split it. Follow the path leading out of this valley. You'll find the Jedi Temple through the mountain pass. See you there."

 

He left with the Bith and Mei sighed deeply. "You all right, Alte?"

 

"A little shaken, it's a lot of new things, all at once." Alte rubbed her forehead. "That man… his signature really was wrong. Not like a Sith, but not a Jedi, either. And Master Orgus." She smiled and hugged Mei's arm. "I hope he's your Master."

 

Mei grinned, wrapping her arm around Alte and squeezing lightly. "Oh, I hope so, too, but we don't know if he has a Padawan already or not or if he's willing to take one on if he doesn't."

 

"He's strong, his signature was bright to begin with, but when he collapsed the tunnel--," Alte broke off, struggling to find the words to describe what she'd seen.

 

Mei nodded, rubbing Alte's back soothingly. "I get what you mean. I don't know if I could ever do that, but I'm sure you could with enough training."

 

Alte ducked her head with a faint smile. "It's nice of you to think so."

 

"I know so." She tried to convey her certainty of that fact through their bond.

 

Alte sent her gratitude back before saying, "Let's get moving, before they send a search party after us."

 

"Good idea." Chuckling, Mei guided Alte from the darkened cave.

 

*

 

Mei's holo beeped as they stepped onto the Temple stairs. Mei accepted the call and sent an image of what she saw to Alte.

 

"Padawans, I'm Master Satele Shan, leader of the Jedi Council. I'd like to speak privately with you both before we meet with the others," the woman on the holo said.

 

"You have our full attention, Master," Mei answered. "What do you need?"

 

"This isn't a discussion for a comm channel," Satele replied firmly. "Come to my meditation room in the temple, we'll talk there." Mei's holo beeped softly, announcing the call ending. Alte took hold of Mei's arm.

 

"Okay then," Mei murmured, heading up the steps. "Where's her meditation chamber?"

 

"Ask a guard?" Alte suggested.

 

"Oh sure, be logical," Mei joked, nudging Alte with her shoulder.

 

"One of us has to be, the job usually falls to me," Alte replied, nudging Mei back. "You're usually too busy charging ahead."

 

"Thanks," Mei said sarcastically.

 

"You're welcome," Alte said brightly.

 

"Stars," Mei murmured, awestruck.

 

"What?" Alte asked.

 

"You have to see this," Mei told her and sent an image of the main room of the Temple.

 

"Whoa," Alte whispered, just as awestruck as Mei had been.

 

There was a soft laugh nearby and they turned to see a guard smiling at them. "First time?"

 

"How'd you guess?" Mei asked with a laugh of her own.

 

"Might've been a clue or two," the guard replied. "Need help finding someone?"

 

"Yeah. Master Satele asked that we meet her in her meditation chambers?" Mei asked.

 

"Follow that hallway until it turns right, her rooms are on the left," the guard instructed.

 

"Thank you," Alte said, bowing her head slightly.

 

"Any... time," the guard stuttered.

 

Mei and Alte followed the guard's directions to Master Satele's rooms and entered to find her kneeling on the floor, meditating. Alte gasped at how strong Master Satele's Force signature was and reflexively put her hand up to block out the brightness before putting it back down sheepishly when it had no effect on her Force Sight.

 

Mei leaned in to whisper to Alte, "She's strong in the Force, isn't she?"

 

"Very," Alte whispered back, awed.

 

"She is the leader of the Council for a reason." Mei grinned, and then fell silent when Master Satele finished meditating and stood up.

 

"Welcome, Padawans. The temple is already buzzing with accounts of your heroism in the training grounds," Master Satele greeted them. "Master Orgus told me you battled Flesh Raiders--and a Force user armed with a lightsaber. That must have been a disturbing confrontation. Are you two alright?"

 

"I'm sorry things ended in violence, but I'm glad to be alive," Mei replied, shaking her head slightly.

 

"Taking a life affects the living Force," Master Satele lectured gently. "And the one who does the killing. This is why Jedi enter battle calmly, with reason. Emotions like fear and anger lead to the Dark Side."

 

"The man we fought wasn't angry or fearful," Alte answered.

 

"Not on the surface, perhaps," Satele replied. "As the Jedi Code teaches us, 'There is no emotion, there is peace.' Remember these words when times are darkest. And take these. The code is a source of strength, but some backup never hurts. I'll see you soon in the Council chambers, Meibelle. Alte'zu, Master Yuon is waiting for you in her chambers across the lobby. A guard can guide you."

 

"No need," Alte answered, taking the medpac Satele handed them. "I remember Master Yuon's Force signature, I can find her."

 

"...Very well, then. Dismissed," Master Satele said.

 

"Master," Mei and Alte said in unison and bowed together before turning and leaving Master Satele's chambers.

 

The pair walked out to the lobby together, pausing by the hologram of Tython. "Tell me how your meeting goes when you're done?" Alte requested quietly.

 

"Of course," Mei answered, squeezing Alte's hand gently before starting up the ramp to the Council Chambers.

 

Alte focused, searching for Master Yuon's signature in the Temple. Finding it, she headed off to Master Yuon's rooms.

 

"There isn't. It's out of my hands, Qyzen," Master Yuon was saying as Alte entered.

 

She paused as an image came to her from Mei. Kira? How did she come to be here? She wondered before shaking her head and continued into the room.

 

"I haven't--Padawan," Master Yuon greeted. "Come in, This is Qyzen Fess, an old Trandoshan friend. He's here on a hunting expedition; a sacred tradition among his people."

 

"It's an honor to meet you, Qyzen," Alte greeted him, bowing.

 

 _"Is welcome, small hunter. Is different. Hear voice but no movement,"_ Qyzen observed.

 

"My voice was taken from me when I was young," Alte explained, gesturing to her throat then to her implants. "The Jedi Council was kind enough to pay for my cybernetics that allow me to see, when necessary; hear, and speak my thoughts."

 

 _"Is battle wound?"_ Qyzen asked, gesturing towards his own face. _"Have also."_

 

Alte thought for a moment before nodding. "I suppose you could put it that way, yes."

 

Qyzen bowed. _"Scorekeeper watch over. Have scouting, before light changes."_ He gestured towards the door as he spoke before walking away.

 

"Some people, even some Jedi, disapprove of my friendship with Qyzen," Master Yuon explained. "I wanted you to meet, before rumors prejudiced you. First, thank you for saving the holograms. The Jedi have lost enough lately without losing our history, too."

 

"I was glad to help, Master," Alte replied, handing Master Yuon the holograms. "History is too important to be lost."

 

"I agree, Padawan. I've identified the holoprojector that was stolen," Master Yuon continued. "It contained a hologram of… Master Rajivari. Rajivari was another of the Jedi founders. He… turned to the Dark Side. He betrayed the very order he helped to create."

 

"Why would the founders keep Rajivari's image among them, after what he did?" Alte wondered.

 

"Excellent question," Master Yuon praised. "To honor his previous contributions? Or a gesture of healing? Hmm. Rajivari was immensely powerful. That stolen hologram could hold his darkest secrets. The thief is likely from Kalikori village. Local Twi'lek Pilgrims, here illegally; many of them are poor, or hungry."

 

"Why are these Twi'leks here?" Alte asked, frowning.

 

"Religious persecution drove them from their homeworld," Master Yuon explained. "They've found sanctuary here, but without the Republic's permission. I'd like you to go to Kalikori village, discover who took the holoprojector, and retrieve it. But tread lightly. The Twi'leks are here in defiance of Republic law. We're forbidden to fully defend them, even when the Flesh Raiders attack. Relations are… strained."

 

"Once the villagers understand the situation, I'm sure we can reach an accord," Alte replied confidently.

 

"When you reach Kalikori village, find Bashenn, captain of the village guard," Master Yuon instructed. "He knows everyone, he may have seen the holoprojector. I think meeting these Pilgrims will be a good lesson for you, Padawan. Go carefully."

 

"Thank you, Master," Alte said, bowing, before turning and walking out of Yuon's chambers. She held herself back from racing to find Mei. She sent an inquiring thought to Mei and received an image of Master Orgus in return. Frowning, she sat down on the ramp railing to wait for Mei. While she waited, Alte pulled a pair of stones from a pouch on her belt and levitated them off her palm and back and forth between her spread fingers, occasionally balancing one on top of the other on the tip of her finger, feet kicking at the railing quietly.

 

Once Master Orgus dismissed her, Mei left his rooms and followed her bond with Alte to find her seated on the railing for one of the ramps that led upstairs, entertaining herself as usual. Leaning on the railing next to her, Mei asked, "So where's Master Yuon sending you?"

 

"Kalikori village," Alte answered, sending one of the pebbles to bop Mei lightly on the nose. "You?"

 

Catching the pebble in one hand, Mei told her, "What a coincidence: Master Orgus is sending me to Kalikori village, too. I'm supposed to speak with the Matriarch there."

 

"I need to talk to the captain of the village guard," Alte explained absently, levitating her remaining pebble and setting it to spinning lazily in the air. "Master Yuon suspects one of the vill--wait, Master Orgus? Why is he sending you there?" She straightened, grinning. "Is he your Master?"

 

Grinning back, Mei nodded. "Yes, he is. Apparently, he hasn't taken a Padawan since Coruscant. I asked him why me and he said his instincts told him he was supposed to train me." She lightly tossed the pebble she still held at the one floating in the air, hitting it and knocking them both into Alte's palm.

 

"Called it," Alte said smugly, tucking the pebbles back into their pouch. "How in the galaxy did Kira end up here? And why was she in the Council meeting?"

 

"I don't know the answer to your first question, but she's apparently Padawan to one of the other Masters, a Togruta named Bela Kiwiiks." She sent an image of Master Kiwiiks so Alte would know what she looked like. "So, on to Kalikori village?"

 

Alte nodded, hopping down from the railing. As they walked out of the Temple, Alte asked, "Handsprings or cartwheels?"

 

Laughing sheepishly, Mei admitted, "Both, actually." Feeling giddy all over again, she dropped into a handstand and 'walked' a few paces on her hands. "The threat of the Flesh Raiders is serious and all, but I can't help feeling pretty fantastic right now."

 

Alte laughed. "I dare you to walk down the stairs like that," she goaded.

 

Smirking, Mei did just that and flipped effortlessly back onto her feet. "That wasn't even hard."

 

"I know, I just wanted to see if you'd do it," Alte replied, smiling. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, lifted her face to the sun, and breathed deeply, feeling the Force humming around her. "I like it here. It feels… light, and more like home than Nar Shaddaa ever did."

 

"Pssht, anywhere would feel more like home than Nar Shaddaa." Still, Mei closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sun as well, opening herself to the Force, letting it flow through her. "I know what you mean, though. There's a peace and tranquility here that I haven't felt anywhere else we've been."

 

Sighing softly, Alte shook herself and took Mei's arm. "Kalikori village," she reminded herself firmly. "Diplomacy. Focus."

 

Nodding, Mei set off towards the village. "You're better at diplomacy than me, but I'll do my best."

 

"Just… try not to make anyone mad," Alte advised helpfully. "And try not to say anything you'll regret later. Be polite but vague."

 

"That's actually my whole plan for talking with them." Mei giggled. "That and apologizing for the Jedi not doing anything sooner."

 

"The Senate forbade them from helping, there wasn't much the Council could do," Alte pointed out. "The Twi'leks are here illegally."

 

Mei harrumphed. "Stupid bureaucrats. I'd like to see them deal with whatever the Pilgrims are facing, and then make decisions like that."

 

"I agree with you," Alte said quietly. "Master Yuon said they were fleeing religious persecution, I'd want to get as far from my persecutors as I could, despite the cost of losing my home."

 

"Master Orgus didn't say why they're here, only that their Matriarch isn't our biggest fan." Mei gave an indelicate snort. "I wonder why."

 

"Remember, diplomacy is about being tactful, polite, and definitely no inappropriate language," Alte chided, smiling.

 

Mei made a rude noise. "I hate being polite. Especially to rude people. So annoying."

 

"Saves you from fights, though," Alte replied with a soft laugh.

 

"Eh, I usually win. It works out." Mei waved her free hand dismissively.

 

Alte let out her own snort. "Not when you fight me."

 

"That's because you know all my tricks." Mei laughed. "You helped me refine them, after all."

 

"Well, I had to do something," Alte countered, shrugging. "Your head's too hard for the rocks to work."

 

"Hey! I resemble that remark." Mei couldn't keep the grin off her face.

 

Alte laughed softly. Her smile fell away as the sounds of the village reached her and more and more people appeared in her Force sight. "Not quite as many as I thought, but I don't want to know how many they've lost to hunger, illness, and the Flesh Raiders," she said sadly.

 

Mei's good humor vanished at the looks she saw on the Twi'leks' faces. She resisted the impulse to glare when she noticed the angry and resentful looks sent their way. "Pretty sure none of these Pilgrims are the Jedi's biggest fans."

 

"If anyone can change their minds, it's us. Let's get to work," Alte said firmly.

 

"Yes, Ma'am." Mei was determined to do the right thing for these people.

 

Alte snorted and shoved Mei lightly. "Work!"

 

*

 

"She died in my arms. You should've seen what those filth did to her!" The male Twi'lek was clearly distraught, on the verge of tears.

 

Ranna kept her voice soft, sympathetic, when she answered him, "I'm sorry, Saylew. We all share your loss."

 

"For every one of us the Flesh Raiders butcher, we should kill ten!" He shook his head, short and sharp. "No! A hundred!"

 

"Will that restore your loved one to life?" Master Orgus asked the question, calm and reasonable.

 

Saylew glared at him. "Don't lecture me, Jedi. My wife is dead! Our people, slaughtered! Where were you then?"

 

That's when Mei decided to speak up. She hated seeing him direct his anger at Master Orgus when it wasn't his fault that the Jedi hadn't done anything about the Flesh Raiders before now. "We took all the Flesh Raiders' weapons so you can defend yourselves now."

 

"Finally!" He looked relieved. "One of you who understands. Give me those weapons. We'll hunt down the Flesh Raiders. We'll have retribution."

 

Alte responded before Mei could, "You're too angry to use a weapon right now. You might hurt one of your fellow Pilgrims. Let your leader decide who gets them."

 

"The Jedi are wise. You should listen to both of them." Ranna nodded her agreement. "Go and mourn your wife, Saylew. I'll organize a militia to protect our village."

 

The two Twi'leks left then, leaving Master Orgus alone with Mei, Alte, and T7. "He still wants revenge, but at least he isn't armed." Clasping his hands behind his back, he paced as he continued, as if he'd meditated on the subject a lot. "People wonder why Jedi are forbidden to marry or have families. They don't see how attachments always lead to suffering. Passionate emotions can destroy a person--and Jedi destroyed by passion become something terrible." He looked from one to the other and it took everything Mei had to gaze back at him steadily, to not reveal what was in her heart. "I know you two are close--I can sense it. Be mindful of that closeness: don't let it keep you from doing what must be done."

 

"Yes, Master," Mei bowed her head briefly, Alte echoing her. She was a little surprised that it had taken this long for either Master Orgus or Master Yuon to make a reference to the closeness she and Alte shared.

 

T7 chose that moment to beep, drawing their attention to him. Mei felt relieved as she explained where he'd come from to Master Orgus. I doubt that's the last we'll hear about our closeness.

 

*

 

"Padawans!" Master Kiwiiks called as she and Kira approached through the long grass. "Master Orgus sent us, we came as quickly as we could."

 

With effort, Mei focused on the more important matters. "One of the Flesh Raiders we just fought called us 'Jedi.' He could use the Force."

 

"His Force signature was different from the other Flesh Raiders," Alte added, shaken. "Probably because he could use the Force."

 

"That's troubling." Master Kiwiiks rubbed her chin briefly. "If the Flesh Raiders are learning the ways of the Force, it won't be on the side of light."

 

Kira smirked at them, brown eyes twinkling knowingly. "You sure made short work of this bunch. You ever leave survivors?"

 

"Whenever possible, but we're not always given a choice." Mei grinned at her friend, and then glanced at Master Kiwiiks. "Excuse me a moment, Master Kiwiiks." Then she hurried forward to hug Kira tightly. "Stars, it's good to see you again!"

 

Kira laughed as she returned the hug. "I wondered how long you'd restrain yourself. I half-expected you to vault the table in the Council chambers."

 

"I've gotten better at it, but--"

 

"She's still too exuberant for her own good sometimes," Alte joked, stepping in for her own hug. "I've managed to civilize her a little bit, but it's still a work in progres."

 

Kira had a stunned look on her face as she returned Alte's hug. "Zu? Stars, you've changed so much, I didn't even recognize you."

 

Alte smiled sadly as she backed away to stand beside Mei once more. "A lot happened after you disappeared. We can catch up later, hopefully."

 

Mei wrapped an arm around Alte's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Our apologies, Master Kiwiiks. We knew Kira on Nar Shaddaa when we were young and haven't seen her since she disappeared without warning."

 

"That much I figured out on my own." Master Kiwiiks bowed slightly, a bemused smile on her face. "I sensed Kira's surprise when you walked into the Council chambers earlier, but we had other things to discuss at the time."

 

"Yeah, there was no mistaking your beautiful blonde hair." Kira eyed it appreciatively. "It's gotten really long."

 

"You three can catch up later," Master Kiwiiks chided gently, kneeling to retrieve something from the grass beside one of the fallen Flesh Raiders. "We have other concerns at the moment, such as the fact that this Flesh Raider carried a holocron. Thousands of years old, from the looks of it." She tucked it into a pocket. "Master Orgus was right: these natives are more advanced than we realized. They're learning how to fight us."

 

"Master Orgus thinks he knows who's behind it," Mei told her, keeping her voice calm and level.

 

Master Kiwiiks nodded. "I gathered as much, but he had no time to explain before sending us here. I wish we could stay, see this through, but Master Satele has ordered us to Coruscant on a special mission."

 

"All those bad feelings the Council's been having? She thinks the Republic capital is the source," Kira added, pulling out a datapad. "Here's my contact information. Keep in touch."

 

Mei pulled out her own datapad to accept the information, relieved that they wouldn't lose track of Kira again.

 

"Of course," Alte agreed, hugging Kira again. "We really have missed you, Kira."

 

"I'm sorry to take Kira away from you again so soon, but this is important." She pulled some devices out of another pocket and held them out to Mei. "These surveillance monitors will keep watch on Kaleth." Once Mei took them from her, she gestured around them, "Place them around the ruins. The temple can then monitor any future incursions by our enemies."

 

"Yes, Master Kiwiiks." Mei bowed again, and then hugged Kira. "May the Force be with you both."

 

"And with you." Master Kiwiiks nodded to them and left with Kira, who turned back to wave one last time before they disappeared into the tunnel.

 

*

 

"Hello, again, Padawan," Master Syo greeted Alte as she stepped into Master Yuon's chambers. "I'm glad to see you well. Master Syo Bakarn, I was there to greet you and Padawan Meibelle when you first arrived."

 

"Being greeted by a member of the Council is hard to forget, Master Syo," Alte replied, bowing respectfully.

 

"Interesting," the Master next to Master Syo said slightly derisively. "Protocol was never a big focus of Yuon's curriculum. I also expected Padawan Meibelle to be with you. From what I've read, she's quite protective of you."

 

"This is Master Jaric Kaedan," Master Syo introduced, gesturing to Master Kaedan who bowed slightly in greeting. "Another of the Jedi Council."

 

"Meibelle has her own trials with Master Orgus to attend to," Alte replied. "We work well together, but we understand that there are some things we must do separately."

 

Master Kaeden hummed skeptically, but didn't comment further.

 

"Yuon told us about Nalen Raloch, the Pilgrim seeking Rajivari's secrets," Master Syo explained. "She also claimed the Force is 'guiding' your training. This isn't unknown, but…"

 

"So the Force influencing a Padawan's training is quite rare," Alte deduced, curiosity piqued.

 

"Yuon seems convinced. But trusting blindly in the Force isn't the Jedi way," Master Kaedan grumbled. "Good judgment and discipline must temper that trust.

 

"First she welcomes that Trandoshan into the Temple," he railed. "Now this? She's getting more unorthodox by the day."

 

"What do you make of Yuon's claim, Padawan?" Master Syo inquired.

 

"I trust in Master Yuon's wisdom," Alte answered firmly.

 

"The Council has agreed to accept Yuon's opinion," Master Syo announced. "For now," he amended. "But I am concerned about the dangers this path is leading you through. Finding the Fount of Rajivari before Nalen Raloch does  is important, but so is your safety, Padawan. Be mindful."

 

"The Council has also expressed concern over your relationship with Padawan Meibelle," Master Kaedan informed her. "We're concerned that it might inhibit your growth as a Jedi, perhaps make things more difficult for you later, when your missions inevitably don't coincide with hers."

 

Alte thought for a moment before answering, "Meibelle and I have been friends for a long time. Before the implants, she was my guide; my eyes, if you will," she added, gesturing at her face absently. "It's hard to let go of such a relationship. So far, it hasn't prevented either of us from growing and learning in the Force. If anything, I believe it makes us stronger. But I will take the Council's concerns under advisement."

 

"Very well," Master Syo responded, nodding. "The Council feels it would be harmful to force the two of you apart at such a crucial time in your training. Be advised, though, we may revisit the issue at a later date."

 

"As you say, Master," Alte agreed, bowing her head slightly. "I'll pass the message along to Meibelle."

 

The Masters bowed their farewells and left, Alte gazing after them, her concern hidden behind a cool mask. Master Syo had been nothing but kind and respectful to her, Mei, and Master Yuon. Master Kaedan on the other hand…

 

In Kalikori Village, Mei sensed her friend's concern and wariness as Ranna told her and Master Orgus about the Flesh Raider's command base protected by a shield. Even as she focused on the conversation, she sent a burst of curiosity towards her friend.

 

Alte sent reassurance back, along with a request for patience, a signal to wait. Mei stifled a huff of annoyance and focused all of her attention on the conversation at hand once more.

 

*

 

"Master Yuon, I have the clues we need," Alte announced as she entered her Master's chambers.

 

"Oh. Padawan? Back already?" Master Yuon greeted. "What clues did you find?"

 

"The terminals held the last words of Rajivari's app--," Alte broke off, her connection to Mei flaring with alarmed surprise before the background hum of Mei's emotions winked out. Concerned, she reached out for Mei, but received no response.

 

"Alte'zu!" Yuon called sharply.

 

Alte shook her head, focusing on Master Yuon again. "I'm sorry, Master, I have to go," she said urgently, starting to back up. "Something's happened to Mei, she needs my help."

 

"Slow down, Padawan, harness your emotions," Master Yuon advised, reaching out to Alte both physically and through the Force. "How do you know something's wrong?"

 

"Mei and I have a connection through the Force," Alte explained, breathing deeply. "I can feel her emotions and where she is."

 

"What are you feeling now?" Master Yuon asked calmly.

 

"Nothing," Alte replied, her voice shaking, panic seeping in again. "I know she's still alive because I can tell she's in the direction of Kalikori village, but I'm not getting any emotions from her. Even when she's asleep, I get something from her, from dreams. This was so sudden, just alarm then surprise and then she was gone. Please, Master."

 

"Calm yourself, Padawan," Master Yuon soothed. "You'll do Meibelle no good racing in without knowing the situation. Master Orgus left the droid you two found in Kalikori, did he not? And the two of you have made friends with the Matriarch. She's not without friends in Kalikori. I advise you wait until you've received some sort of contact."

 

Alte turned away to pace, thinking. "What about contacting T7? He has a built-in holo, doesn't he?"

 

"Good thinking, Padawan," Master Yuon praised with a smile in her voice.

 

Alte pulled her holocomm from her pocket. "Contact T7-O1," she instructed it. The unit beeped after a moment, announcing the call hadn't gone through. Frowning, she tried again. "Contact T7-O1." The unit beeped negatively again. "By the stars," she growled, hand clenching around the holocomm tightly before she shoved it back in her pocket.

 

"Be mindful of your emotions, Padawan," Master Yuon chastised. "The Council told me of their concerns about your relationship with Meibelle."

 

"And?" Alte questioned, gentling her tone.

 

"Neither Master Orgus nor I have been unduly concerned, until now," Master Yuon answered. "I've been keeping an eye on you and--"

 

Alte threw up a hand as faint emotions started filtering through her connection to Mei. "I'm sorry, Master, but Mei's waking up," she apologized, even as she focused on Mei, sending concern and inquiries.

 

Mei's emotions were muddled, but she sent back reassurance with traces of anger. She also sent back a request for patience, much as Alte had done earlier. Sighing, Alte's shoulders slumped. "She appears to be fine, angry about something, but fine. She wants me to wait until she contacts me."

 

"Very well," Master Yuon responded, relief in her own voice. "Let's continue with your report, shall we?"

 

"Yes, Master," Alte replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

 

"Like I said, your relationship with Meibelle isn't a concern, yet," Master Yuon assured her. "But I'll be keeping an eye on you two."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

*

 

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do!" Mei exploded once she was a fair distance from the village. "He's been sending the Flesh Raiders against their village for months and they believed him when he said he'd stop? Fuck no!"

 

"Jedi = fine?" Teeseven beeped inquiringly as he trundled along beside her.

 

She managed a reassuring smile down at the little droid. "Yeah, I'm fine, little guy. Just ticked at those Pilgrims for turning Master Orgus over to Bengel."

 

"Pilgrims = hurt Jedi + T7," he reminded her.

 

Mei shrugged, slowing to a more typical walk. "I'm not mad about that, to be honest. Ranna stopped them long enough for me to use the Force to convince them otherwise."

 

Her bond with Alte rippled with relief then and she looked up to see Alte hurrying towards her, arms open. "Mei! Thank the Force you're all right!"

 

"Yes, Alte, I'm fine." She smiled as she caught her friend in a tight hug. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

 

"Why are you apologizing for that?" Alte asked, stepping back. "It felt like you'd been knocked out somehow."

 

Mei nodded, taking Alte's hand and squeezing it. "I was. Bengel Morr approached the Pilgrims and told them he'd stop the Flesh Raider attacks on the village if they gave him Master Orgus and me. Ranna refused to give him me because of our friendship. Instead, she promised to keep me sedated."

 

"Of all the boneheaded--" Alte cut herself off with a growl, glaring fiercely in the direction of the village. "Have they lost all sense of logic? Ugh!"

 

Seeing her friend so upset on Mei's behalf actually helped calm her down. "Yeah, that was my thought, too. Bengel still wanted me, so her people tried to take me to him. I… persuaded them not to, though. Ranna apologized and told me that Bengel took Master Orgus to the Forge. That's where Teeseven and I are headed now."

 

"I'm headed in that direction, as well," Alte answered, flexing her fingers to still the itch to fight. "We've lost contact with Qyzen. Yuon instructed me to find him and, hopefully from there, the Fount of Rajivari."

 

Mei grinned, more than ready for a fight. She hadn't fought the Pilgrims because they were Ranna's people and she hadn't wanted to jeopardize the order's relationship with them any further. "We'll go with you, then. There's sure to be plenty of Flesh Raiders and other things determined to kill us. We'll be safer together."

 

Alte sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I guess the Council's right," she murmured, shaking her head ruefully.

 

"Right? About what?" Mei frowned, wondering what Alte meant. "What are you talking about?"

 

"I forgot to tell you," Alte commented sheepishly. "When you were in Kalikori time before last, when you felt my concern and I told you to wait, it was because Master Syo and another Council member, Master Jaric Kaedan, came to speak to me. Mainly to discuss Master Yuon's theory that the Force is guiding my training, but Master Kaedan brought something else up. The Council is concerned that we're too close, that it may inhibit our growth and learning.

 

"When you were hurt," she continued quietly. "I wanted to run off to find you right away and damn the consequences. Master Yuon made me stop and think before I acted. Also, just now, when you told me what they'd done, I was ready to tear that village apart. I understand now that they're right to be concerned."

 

Mei shook her head, fighting back a surge of panic at the thought of being separated from Alte. "It hasn't really affected our training before now. Besides, you didn't actually go after the villagers. You can control your impulses. We both can."

 

"I agree," Alte said with a nod. "Master Kaedan said they won't separate us, for now. But they may revisit the issue later, most likely if it becomes an obvious problem."

 

"Then we'll just have to make sure that it doesn't become a problem." Mei nodded decisively, determined not to give the Council a reason to separate them or at least try to keep them apart.

 

*

 

Mei was extremely conscious of the weight of her newly-constructed lightsaber on her left hip with every step she took as she entered the Council chambers. Master Orgus' voice greeted her arrival: "The Flesh Raiders are still a threat, but without Bengel's leadership, they'll be scattered and ill-equipped."

 

"This temple could have been devastated. The entire order is in your debt, Padawan." Master Satele offered a small, relieved smile as she addressed Mei.

 

"The enemy found weaknesses in our security." Mei brought up what she and Alte had discussed during their return to the temple. "We have to guard against another Coruscant."

 

Master Satele nodded. "Agreed--and now we have concerns beyond the Flesh Raiders. Recent developments in the Twi'lek settlement demand a response."

 

"Their Matriarch betrayed me to Bengel." Master Orgus took over the explanation and he didn't sound bitter or angry about it. "She surrendered herself to us for judgment. Your doing, I understand. Good work."

 

Mei stood a little straighter at his praise. She'd hoped he would understand. Master Satele asked, "You know the Twi'leks, Padawan. How do you recommend we proceed?"

 

"We created instability by refusing to help them. That has to change." Mei clasped her hands behind her back, speaking calmly and rationally instead of expressing the anger and frustration she'd felt as she spoke with the Pilgrims and did what she could to help them.

 

Master Satele frowned in response. "What happened to Master Orgus is almost unforgivable."

 

"It was driven by desperation," Mei retorted, still calm and controlled. Mostly. "I know what that's like. Trying to find enough food and water for two people was difficult enough on Nar Shaddaa. To be responsible for feeding, clothing, and housing a whole village here on Tython--No, I don't blame the Matriarch for what she did."

 

"But if we do forgive--and work with them--it can only improve both our communities." Master Orgus nodded approvingly. His next words caught Mei by surprise. "This young Jedi captured a fallen member of our order and saved this temple from destruction. I see no reason for her to remain a Padawan."

 

Master Satele nodded her agreement with his assessment. "Your bravery, heroism and sacrifice show great depth of character. You represent our best hopes for the future." She and the other members of the Council got to their feet. "You arrived on Tython a Padawan, but you leave a Knight of the Republic. May the Force be with you."

 

"I promise to uphold every standard of the Jedi and Galactic Republic." Mei bowed deeply, moved and honored by what this meant. I don't know how this'll affect me and Alte, but we'll figure something out.

 

*

 

"Enough, enough," Master Yuon interrupted Alte's conversation with Master Satele impatiently. "Padawan--the Fount of Rajivari. You actually set foot there? Please, tell me everything!"

 

"Master Rajivari himself spoke to me," Alte replied, turning to her Master and smiling gently. "What was left of him. His Force signature was faint, even with my senses."

 

"You saw a Force apparition? Of Rajivari?" Master Yuon questioned incredulously. "This is extraordinary!"

 

"It seems you may have been right, Yuon," Master Kaedan said quietly, chastised. "I… apologize. To you, and your Padawan."

 

"No longer a Padawan," Master Satele corrected and Alte turned to face the Grand Master. "She carries a lightsaber; she has proven herself. I have only one last question before her training's complete. At the moment, Nalen Raloch is resting in a kolto tank. When he's well, what should become of him?"

 

"Nalen proved he has great strength in the Force," Alte replied. "His actions were driven by a desperation to help his people. Perhaps we can help them by helping him. He could have a future with us."

 

"And bring reconciliation between us and the villagers--a sound idea," Master Satele said, approval in her voice.

 

"We judge you ready to accept your place as a Jedi," Master Syo announced, drawing Alte's attention. "Yuon, if you would?"

 

Alte turned and took her place opposite Yuon before the Council. "Before this Council, I take from you the title of Padawan," Yuon intoned. "I name you a full Jedi of our order. Honor the past. Work… for the future."

 

Alte's focus shifted from Master Yuon's voice to her Force signature. She tended to pride herself on her attentiveness to her Masters, but Master Yuon's Force signature was... shifting, for lack of a better term. Very nearly flickering, especially around Master Yuon's head.

 

"--be always with you."

 

"...Master," she tried to hesitantly cut in.

 

Master Yuon kept talking "You've… done so well, my student. I'm..."

 

Her signature cut out almost entirely before coming back, weaker than before. "Master!" Alte cried, alarmed, trying to catch her attention, but she started to collapse. It was only Alte's quick reflexes, honed from catching Mei over the years, that saved Master Yuon from a harsh fall to the floor. Alte gently laid her out on the floor, absently sending reassurance back to Mei when her friend responded to Alte's surge of emotion.

 

The other Masters raced to their side. "Come away," Master Syo instructed and Alte obeyed, standing and backing away. "Yuon? Can you hear me?"

 

When Yuon didn't reply, Master Syo lifted her into his arms and strode from the Council chamber. Alte started to follow, but Master Satele placed a gentle, restraining hand on her shoulder. "Master Yuon will be tended to by the finest medical minds in the galaxy," Master Satele said softly. "Wait here, we'll send for you when we know what's wrong."

 

"Yes, Master," Alte whispered then watched as Master Satele strode away, nodding when she passed Mei on her way in.

 

"Yuon is strong thing," Qyzen grated out reassuringly. "Old thing, but strong thing. Will recover."

 

"Thanks, Qyzen," Alte said with a wan smile.

 

"What happened?" Mei questioned as she approached. "Is Master Yuon alright?"

 

"I don't know," Alte answered, shaking her head. "Her signature nearly went out, it was gone for a moment, and then it came back and she collapsed. I missed part of what she said during my promotion because my attention was caught by her signature."

 

"You've been promoted?" Mei asked excitedly.

 

Alte blinked then grinned. "Yes, in my worry, I forgot."

 

Mei hugged Alte tightly, laughing. "I was so worried I'd have to leave you behind. Maybe they'll let us work together sometimes."

 

"I hope so." Alte kept her arms wrapped around Mei's waist, leaning on her friend's strength. "I'm so worried," she confessed in a whisper.

 

"She'll be okay, Alte," Mei assured her, rubbing Alte's back. "She's strong in the Force. The Force wouldn't guide you to her only to take her away."

 

Alte sighed, but didn't reply. Finally drawing away, she backed up to lean against the wall, Mei following to lean next to her, their shoulders nudging together as they breathed. Qyzen paced nearby, working out his own worry.

 

After nearly an hour of waiting, Alte had switched places with Qyzen, pacing the Council chamber. The doors opened and she turned to see Master Syo coming towards her.

 

"Yuon is resting comfortably, for now," he explained gently. "It seems she's suffering some kind of illness. I can't lie to you. Her condition is grave. You called her name, even before she collapsed. Did you see something with your Force sight?"

 

"I sensed she was ill," Alte informed him. "Her Force signature wasn't… right. It was… flickering is the only way I can describe it. Right before she collapsed, it dimmed to almost nothing. I cried out to her almost on instinct."

 

"Yuon thought sickness would take her," Qyzen added.

 

"You knew Yuon was ill? And didn't inform us?" Master Syo demanded.

 

"Is not for me to tell secrets," Qyzen defended. "Was her wish to train one last hunter. I understood."

 

"Now I see why she was so devoted to my training," Alte murmured sadly. Mei stepped up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

"We're sending Yuon to Coruscant," Master Syo told them. "Our researchers there have been recovering artifacts from the first Jedi Temple; they may have something to cure Yuon. Take a shuttle, and join Yuon on Coruscant. She will need your help."

 

"I'll do everything I can to make her well."

 

"Where Herald goes. I go also. Is Scorekeeper's wish," Qyzen announced firmly.

 

"Meantime, assure Yuon we will be studying your discoveries about Rajivari," Master Syo requested. "Some of the claims his apprentices recorded… bear investigation." Alte nodded in agreement. "When you reach Coruscant, go to our embassy in the Senate tower, and find a researcher named Attros Finn. He'll be expecting you. Good luck, to all of you. And may the Force be with you."

 

*

 

Mei was busy tinkering with her new lightsaber when Qyzen returned to their compartment from exploring the shuttle and broke the silence that had fallen: "Herald?"

 

Mei looked at Alte, who was meditating, and then up at the Trandoshan. "She can't hear you, Qyzen. She has her implants turned off right now."

 

"Implants? Told me about them when we first met." He nodded briefly, and then glanced at Alte again.

 

"She turns off her cochlear implants when we're on ships because it's too much input for her to handle." Mei clipped her lightsaber to her belt once more. "She also turns off her vocal implants because the vibrations of the shuttle and ship hurt after awhile."

 

"How does Herald communicate?" In such close quarters, Mei could feel his puzzlement.

 

She gestured with her hands. "The two of us came up with our own sign language while we grew up on Nar Shaddaa and I translate for her as necessary."

 

This time the Trandoshan felt confused. "Thought Herald needed implants to see?"

 

"She can use the Force to some extent, though it's easier on a planet like Tython." Mei tilted her head curiously. "Would you like to speak with Alte?"

 

He nodded. "Yes. Wish to thank her."

 

Smiling, Mei stretched her leg out to nudge Alte's knee with her foot. At the same time, she sent the equivalent of a poke through their bond as well as an image of Qyzen to indicate that he wished to speak with her.

 

Alte's focus shifted from her meditation to her companion. She signed, "My apologies, Qyzen. Meditation turns my Force sight inward. How can I help you?"

 

"She apologizes, Qyzen. Meditation turns her Force sight inward." Mei translated with a smile. "How can she help you?"

 

"Must thank you," he began, looking between the two of them awkwardly, as if unsure who to address.

 

Mei indicated Alte. "Talk to her like normal, Qyzen. I'll translate your words into signs for her."

 

He nodded, finally sitting down next to Mei before continuing, with Mei signing as he spoke. "To travel with Scorekeeper's Herald is great blessing. I am grateful for honor."

 

"I've seen your prowess as a hunter, Qyzen," Alte replied with a smile. "I'm glad to have you at my side."

 

Mei translated her words for Qyzen, adding, "I'm with Alte on that. You're an excellent hunter and I can't ask for someone better to watch her back when I can't."

 

"Fighting Nalen Raloch together. Great, glorious victory," he agreed, nodding. Then he looked at Mei. "Mighty hunter as well. Honored to fight by your side."

 

"I do my best." Mei bowed her head slightly, still signing for Alte so she could keep up with the conversation.

 

Qyzen returned his attention to Alte, his demeanor turning sad. "But was terrible to lose score. To wake up caged, and be nothing."

 

"Don't think about that," Alte suggested. "Imagine how good it will feel to reclaim those lost points."

 

"Yes," Qyzen agreed, bowing his head slightly. "Will take time. Many, many points lost. But also gained much on Tython. I met Scorekeeper's Herald and her protector. Is all balance."

 

Mei laughed even as she signed the last of his words for Alte as well as her own. "If anyone's a protector here, it's Alte, not me."

 

Alte's shoulders shook with silent laughter, grinning. "Mei's gotten herself into several tight spots over the years. She's not the most diplomatic person in the galaxy."

 

Mei shrugged, unrepentant, once she'd translated for Qyzen. "Dealing with stupid or obstinate people is annoying. I'm getting better at it, though." She winked at Alte with a grin. "I had a good teacher for that."

 

"It'll take many more lessons before I'm satisfied," Alte said, reaching out and nudging Mei's knee with her foot. "But you'll do. For now."

 

Rolling her eyes, Mei made a rude noise. "I just need to work on impulse control, that's all."

 

Alte raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If it makes you feel good to think that, you go right ahead and think that."

  
"You're too kind." Mei couldn't stop a laugh. She half-wished they had space for her to do a handspring or cartwheel or two. Despite the gravity of the situations they faced, she was happy they were facing them together.


	2. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer Padawans, Mei and Alte travel to Coruscant and start to see their paths diverging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestana here. We're trying to be aware about how things work for people who are blind and/or HoH. We apologize if we mess up in any way. A character has a bout of PTSD in this chapter and, again, we're trying to be aware about the subject.

"One moment, please." Mei carefully placed Alte's hand on Qyzen's arm, signing to her friend, _"I've been cooped up too long."_

Grinning, she took off at a run to give her the momentum she needed to do several handsprings, ending with a somersault. Feeling more like herself, she returned to the others.

Alte shook her head and smiled fondly at her friend. "Hello, Qyzen," she greeted him. "My implants are back on now, so we can communicate verbally."

Mei smiled as they started towards the customs terminal together. "I'll translate again in the future if something goes wrong with her implants."

_"Is so painful?"_ Qyzen asked Alte. This close to him, Mei could sense his concern.

"It can be, if the engine doesn't run smoothly," Alte explained. "Such as on older ships and shuttles that run often and don't always have time to stay in a port long enough for the engine to be checked on a regular basis. Turning off my implants is a simple solution, if irksome when I'm traveling with someone who doesn't know sign language. I also know Basic Sign Language, but I'm slower at that one. I only started learning it when I came to be a Jedi five years ago and I keep falling back into the sign language we developed ourselves."

"I was using the sign language we made up when I translated earlier, otherwise it would have taken longer to hold that conversation," Mei added, absently rubbing her shoulder through her sleeve. "Though I do try to use Basic when we have more time."

Alte reached over and smacked Mei's hand. "Don't rub it," she admonished. "You'll undo all that hard work!"

Mei smiled sheepishly and dropped her hand. "Thanks, Alte. I'm glad I got the tattoo, but she wasn't kidding about that area being tender!"

"I know what you mean," Alte sympathized, starting to reach for her ear before catching herself. "My ear hurts from the piercing."

"It's totally worth it, though." Mei grinned. "Your helix looks great and I'm sure my tat will look fantastic once I've healed."

"I'm more than willing to give it a bit of a boost in healing," Alte offered.

Mei shook her head with a smile. "No, thanks. Like I said before, it's _good_ pain and I don't mind feeling it."

Teeseven beeped inquiringly, somehow managing to convey confusion. "Pain = good?"

"Yes, it reminds me of my commitment to being a Jedi Knight." Mei hoped that made sense to him.

He whistled, but didn't communicate anything further.

Once they finished checking in, Mei asked a little hesitantly, "Do you mind if I go with you to check on Master Yuon? She's not my Master, but I'm still worried about her."

Alte gave Mei a 'you're being very silly' look. "Of course I don't mind. She may not have been your Master for long, but she was still your Master."

Smiling sheepishly, Mei nodded. "Yes, exactly. Silly of me to ask, but I thought it better to be safe than sorry."

"You are always welcome wherever I am, Mei," Alte said firmly, reaching out to draw Mei to a halt and pull her into a hug. " _Always_."

Mei returned the hug with a sigh. "Thanks, Alte."

Alte squeezed Mei gently for a moment. "Come on, let's go see how Master Yuon is doing."

"Senate tower = important + fancy," Teeseven beeped. "T7 = should have gotten oil bath before coming."

Mei laughed sheepishly. "I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry, Teeseven. I'll remember in the future, all right?"

He beeped happily. "T7 = will remind Jedi!"

She laughed again, amused, and then looked at the Senate tower in the distance. "It's very… tall." Mei glanced at Alte slyly. "Do you think the builders were compensating for something?"

Alte snorted indelicately. "This whole planet feels tall and just… full." She frowned and shook her head.

_"Is cold world,"_ Qyzen agreed. _"Both full and empty."_  
  
Mei took a moment to reach out with the Force. She shook her head. "So many people, but few plants or animals. I'd rather go back to Tython or Dantooine."

"Agreed," Alte murmured. "How can someplace teeming with life feel so lifeless." She shivered, and rubbed her arms. "Let's just find Master Yuon and get whatever needs doing done so we can get off this planet."

Mei wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Sounds good to me." They headed into the Senate tower and Mei at least tried not to gape at the luxury and opulence around her. _Selling just a few of these things could have fed us for **months** on Nar Shaddaa!_

"I think it's colder in here than it was out there," Alte muttered, shivering again. She focused and pointed to her left. "Master Yuon is that way."

Mei followed Alte in that direction, wondering what sort of condition Master Yuon was in now. She hadn't looked good the last she'd seen her.

"I failed. I failed. I failed. I'm sorry I failed," Master Yuon was muttering as they entered, clutching at her head. "Once there were two little boys. Their names were Parkanas and… and… something. Why can't I remember?"

"It's going to be alright," Alte said soothingly, wanting to do at least _something_ to help her ailing Master. "I'm sure you'll remember eventually. Just relax."

"But I have to rememb--Padawans!" Master Yuon exclaimed.

_"Have never seen Yuon so, Herald,"_ Qyzen rumbled, worried. _"Not in all years of knowing."_  
  
"I'm not mad," Master Yuon protested, turning towards them. "The man in the shadows is making me this way. He brings the darkness--it's coming!"

"The man in the shadows?" Alte asked, shaking her head, bewildered. "I don't understand."

"Parkanas!" Master Yuon called, searching some distant horizon that didn't exist. "Parkanas, where are you?"

Two Jedi raced into the room, concerned. "Yuon!" a male Mirialan said. "Pharen, please see Yuon back to her room."

The female Twi'lek, Pharen, nodded and gently led Master Yuon away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm Attros Finn," he introduced himself. "The researcher here; we must get to work finding a cure."

"Is Yuon going to be okay?" Mei asked, very worried about Yuon, especially after what she'd just seen.

"I wish I could tell you," he replied regretfully. "But Yuon's illness is… it's unlike anything I've ever seen. The problem is that the greatest collection of learning in the galaxy--the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant--has lain in ruins since the war. I believe the answer to curing Yuon is in the archives of the temple ruins. But accessing them won't be easy."

"If it will help Yuon, I'll get us the information," Alte informed him, jaw firming in determination.

"The temple's artificers created a system to sort through the vast stores of knowledge," Attros explained. "A set of three holocrons that served as guides. The wisdom and personalities of the order's greatest Masters were imprinted on these guides, which they called Noetikons."

"These Noetikons formed a sort of virtual Jedi Council?" Alte questioned, remembering the holograms on Tython.

"That's exactly it," he agreed. "And I need your help to recover them. The temple ruins were looted; the Noetikons were taken. I have a lead on one of them--but, it's not in friendly hands.

_"Is no matter. To help Yuon, we face anyone,"_ Qyzen said. Alte and Mei nodded in agreement.

"Republic security spotted some Gand scavengers carrying a Noetikon, in the Migrant Merchants' Guild," Attros relayed. "The Republic brought one of the Gand in for questioning, but he won't talk."

"Being taken in by security must be quite intimidating," Alte said thoughtfully. "Maybe he'll speak to a Jedi."

"The Republic officer you want is Alec Efran. He's at the security outpost with the Gand right now." Attros gestured towards the door. "And I'm working on a lead for the second Noetikon. I should have something by the time you get back. Good luck!"

The small group followed Attros out the door, breaking off from him at the main hallway. "Do you want me to come with you to report in?" Alte asked Mei.

She nodded, relieved. "Please? I'm a little nervous about it."

Alte reached out and squeezed Mei's wrist gently. "You'll be fine. Can't have gone any worse than my meeting," she finished wryly.

"You never know," Mei muttered, leading the way to the room where she was supposed to report in.

One of the guards standing beside the door held up a hand. "Only people with the proper clearance are allowed in, master Jedi. That means you and the droid only. Your, um, friends will have to wait elsewhere for you."

Mei stifled a curse and turned apologetically to Alte and Qyzen. "I'm sorry, I should have thought of this myself."

"It's alright," Alte assured her, starting to reach out to rub Mei's right arm before stopping herself and rubbing her left, instead. "We'll go talk to the Gand. Comm me when you're done?"

Mei nodded, relieved that Alte was taking it so well. "Yeah, be careful out there." She turned and nodded to the guards before going into the room, Teeseven at her side. "Tell me what's happening."

Master Orgus nodded to her in greeting before beginning. "You remember Master Kiwiiks and Padawan Kira. This is General Var Suthra and Dr. Eli Tarnis." She nodded to each of them as Master Orgus mentioned their names: The general was a male Mon Calimari and the doctor was a male human. "We're discussing why the Republic secretly built a planetary-scale weapon without consulting the Jedi."

Even before Tarnis opened his mouth to speak, Mei could feel his defensiveness. "My work barely qualifies as a weapon. It's the most humane planetary technology ever invented." Something else about him seemed off, but Mei couldn't put her finger on it. "With a single activation, the Planet Prison super-charges a world's upper atmosphere, turning it into an enormous ion cannon. Any starship entering or leaving the planet will be completely disabled. Perfect enemy containment without casualties."

"You can't 'contain' an enemy without casualties," Mei retorted, trying to keep her temper in check.

"How many lives are lost during a full-scale invasion?" His tone of voice was maddeningly pedantic. He'd apparently never seen combat. "Our new weapon will end war as we know it."

Luckily, Master Kiwiiks interrupted them before Mei could do something she'd regret-- such as punching him in the nose. "Regardless, you've allowed the Planet Prison's design files to be stolen by common criminals."

"I doubt the thieves even realize what they have." He shrugged dismissively and Mei felt the urge to punch him rise again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he continued. "Besides, the data is encrypted."

Var Suthra's voice was a welcome interruption, "Our people are pursuing every possible lead."

"With all due respect, old friend," Master Orgus interjected before he could continue. "Don't you think it's time the Jedi got involved?" He turned to Mei. "Master Kiwiiks and I must speak with the Supreme Chancellor. I need you here, finding those design files."

Mei nodded and bowed slightly. "Of course, Master. I'll be glad to help."

He took her arm and gently drew her aside, away from the others. In a low voice, he told her, "You can't tell anyone anything about this. The entire project is classified as well as our efforts to retrieve the design files."

"I gathered as much." She was very glad her dark skin didn't show blushes very well.

"I know Alte'zu is on Coruscant as well for her own mission, but you can't tell her _anything_." He looked at her sternly. "Understood?"

Mei nodded, her heart sinking a little. She and Alte rarely kept secrets from each other, but this wasn't _her_ secret. "Yes, Master, I understand."

"Good. I know this will be hard, but I'm sure you'll be fine." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and she managed a faint smile, grateful that he understood what she couldn't say.

*

Alte had just finished talking with Alec Efran and the Gand about the Noetikon and how to find it when her comm beeped Mei's special tone, alerting her to an incoming call. "Mei? How'd your meeting go?"

"It went fine. I was just wondering if you're still in the Old Galactic Market," Mei replied, getting right to business.

"Yeah," Alte replied, glancing up and around, watching people pass by for a moment before turning back to Mei. "I need to go further in. The Gand told me how to find the Noetikon, but I'm going to have to fight my way in. Are you heading this way?"

Mei nodded, relieved that she could join Alte. "Yes, my mission happens to be taking me there, too. Do you mind waiting for me? I'm almost to the taxi as it is."

"I don't mind," Alte answered. "There's a cantina nearby, I'll wait for you in there."

"See you in a few, then." Mei smiled warmly, looking forward to joining Alte already.

"See you," Alte echoed and cut off the call. "What do you say, Qyzen, a cup of caff while we wait for Mei?" She started off towards the cantina.

_"Is disgusting,"_ Qyzen said. _"How you can drink is puzzling."_  
  
"You just have to develop a taste for it," Alte explained with a smile.

_"Or lose taste,"_ he grumbled.

Alte laughed. "Some people do make it strong enough to burn your taste buds off, my friend. Hopefully, this one won't do that." She paused thoughtfully. "I've heard some people like it that way."

Horrified silence greeted her from Qyzen and she snorted a laugh that was lost in the sudden noise of the cantina as they entered. _"Disgusting."_

Mei took a moment to get her bearings once she made it to the Old Galactic Market concourse. "Where's this cantina Alte mentioned?"

"Only cantina near here is the Dealer's Den." A male cathar passing by told her, pointing in the direction he was going. "That what you're looking for?"

"I think so." Mei nodded, falling into step with him. "I'm supposed to meet a friend at a cantina, but she didn't specify a name."

"I hope you find her." He smiled as they entered the cantina.

Mei paused in the doorway to get her bearings again while he moved further inside and got lost among the crowd. So many people in a confined space wreaked havoc with her Force sense. Once she'd steadied herself, she focused on her bond with Alte, following it to a table in the corner. "Hey, Alte."

Alte waved and signed, _"Hi, Mei!"_ rapidly before taking a long drink from her cup on the table.

Raising an eyebrow, Mei looked at Qyzen. "Is that caff she's drinking?"

_"Is disgusting,"_ Qyzen said with a shake of his head. _"Made her turn off speech implant, was too confusing. Jumbled."_  
  
"Yeah, caff does that to her." Mei scooped up the cup and finished off what little was left. "I should have warned you not to let her drink it."

Alte blew a raspberry at Mei. _" **Let**? I'm a grown woman, Mei."_ She huffed.

Mei grinned unrepentantly. "Yes, you are, but even grown ups need looking after on occasion."

Looking away, Alte's shoulders slumped. _"I just thought… maybe it'd help me figure out how to help Master Yuon faster. It's dumb,"_ she sighed. _"We already know about the Noetikons from Attros, but maybe there's something else? Something quicker. Her signature isn't **right**. It was bad before, on Tython, but it's so much worse, now."_

Grin fading, Mei stepped close and hugged her. "I understand, Alte. I want to help Master Yuon, too, but you can't push yourself. If there'd been a faster way, don't you think the masters would have found it already?"

Alte sighed and pressed her forehead against Mei's shoulder. She hated feeling this helpless, chasing down leads that could disappear before she even got there. For a moment, she was back in a dark room on Nar Shaddaa. She could almost swear she could feel a harsh tug on hair that wasn't there anymore. Her heart stuttered then sped up, her breath catching painfully in her chest. Her fingers clutched at Mei's robes and she made herself take a deep breath, anchoring herself in Mei's scent, her presence.

Mei held Alte steady, sensing what was wrong, and simply stroked her neck and shoulders. At the concern she sensed from Qyzen, Mei shook her head and held up one hand to ask for patience. "I'm here, Alte. Listen to my voice. Focus on me."

Alte obeyed, focusing on Mei's physical body in her arms and the steady presence that had been in her mind for so long, matching her breaths to Mei's. Finally, she pulled back and turned on the vocal implant. "Frag," she grumbled, rubbing her bald head to try and erase the phantom tug. "Hate those blasted things."

"Best to get going and give you something else to focus on." Mei gave her shoulders a final squeeze.

"Yeah," Alte agreed, leaning into Mei's touch for a moment before heading for the door.

As they started down the concourse, Mei remembered Master Orgus's words. "Oh! Right. About what I'm doing-- you two can't go in with me to help deal with... whatever it is." She smiled apologetically. "Classified and all that."

Alte frowned, curious. "Dangerous?" she asked.

"Probably." Mei shrugged helplessly. "Master Orgus was very specific about not telling you, though. I don't want to let him down."

Nodding, Alte suggested, "We'll be outside, watching your back. If you need us, all you have to do is call, okay?" 

Grinning in relief, Mei nodded. "That sounds good. Thanks for understanding."

"We knew things were going to change," Alte replied with a shrug. "Having two separate Masters is going to be hard, but we'll make it work. We're Jedi now. Full-fledged Jedi."

"Yeah. I guess I just didn't expect this kind of change so soon." Mei sighed, and then stopped short when they reached the entrance to the Migrant Merchants' Guild area. "Whoa."

"Big?" Alte asked, frowning at how far away some of the Force signatures she could see were.

"Not just that." Mei sent Alte an image of the fighting through their bond.

Alte's lips pursed in a silent whistle. "Whoa is right. This whole planet is full of conflict. Nature fighting against industry, people fighting against people..." She shook her head sadly.

"Focus, Alte." Mei reached out and squeezed her hand. "We can't solve all of Coruscant's problems. Just the ones we've been given."

Alte squeezed Mei's hand back. "I can't decide if this place is better or worse than Nar Shaddaa," she commented, slanting Mei a wry smile.

"That depends on whether you like your corruption with a veneer of respectability or not." Mei snorted and drew her lightsaber. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here."

"I think the veneer makes it worse when you see the corruption underneath," Alte commented, drawing her own lightsaber with her right hand and gathering pebbles around her left. "At least the Hutts are honest about what they do."

"Some people like the pretty lies." Mei rolled her eyes, and then leapt into the fray, spoiling for a fight after that meeting with Tarnis.

Alte snorted but stayed silent as they fought side-by-side. "Pretty lies never did us any good," she muttered bitterly during a lull.

"No arguments here," Mei muttered back, taking a moment to rotate her arm a bit. It was a bit stiff thanks to the tattoo, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Fingers twitching, Alte glanced at Mei. She bit back another offer to help heal the tattoo. It didn't pay to push too hard with Mei, it was better to wait for her to decide on her own.

Rather than think about the stiffness of her arm, Mei leapt into the fray once more, her movements perhaps slightly fiercer than before.

They fell silent as they focused on fighting their way through the sector to their objectives. Mei's was closest, so they went there first.

Mei hesitated on the threshold, looking at Alte and Qyzen. "I'll be as quick as I can, and then we can go get that Noetikon."

Alte nodded. "We've got you covered, Mei," she assured her. "Go do your job, don't worry about us."

Nodding back, Mei ignited her lightsaber and headed into the rooms, Teeseven right behind her.

Qyzen and Alte looked at each other for a moment before nodding and taking up posts on either side of the door, ready and willing to keep Mei from being interrupted. Alte fought the urge to turn up the sensitivity on her cochlear implants, to catch just a hint of what Mei was facing. It wasn't her place to know. If Master Orgus had wanted her to know, he wouldn't have forbade Mei from telling her. Maybe someday she'd know, but for now, her job was what it had been since they were kids: protect Mei.

Muttering under her breath, Mei left the rooms not too long after she'd entered them, dusting off her robes and favoring her left arm. "Damn turrets. Should have predicted that part."

"Unless you've suddenly added prescience to your list of abilities," Alte replied, stepping back as one more body fell to join the rest on the floor. "I'm pretty sure you _couldn't_ have predicted that."

Mei snorted and fingered the edge of her sleeve, which was a little scorched. "I _like_ these robes, dammit. Why can't I have nice things?"

"It's the Force punishing you for trying my patience so often," Alte replied, deadpan.

"Haha." Mei stuck her tongue out at Alte, and then sighed deeply. "I hate to do this to you, but I can't go with you to get the Noetikon. Something's come up and I need to get back to the Senate tower."

"It's fine," Alte assured her. "Qyzen's here. I'll be fine. Comm me if you need me."

Mei hugged Alte tightly, wishing she could help see this through, but duty called. "I will, and you do the same."

Alte saluted Mei with a wry grin and headed off for the warehouse. Reluctantly, Mei turned and headed back towards the concourse and the taxi pad. _I wish I could go with her!_

*

As she jogged back towards the Senate tower after the failed attempt to rescue Dr. Tarnis, Mei stopped so suddenly that Teeseven rolled right into her legs. "T7 = sorry."

"It's all right, Teeseven," she assured him distractedly, turning back towards the taxi pad. Through her bond with Alte, she knew her friend was just getting there. Mei stood back and waited for Alte and Qyzen to disembark from their taxi.

Qyzen had already spotted Mei and was speaking to Alte even as her head turned towards where Mei stood waiting. Alte nodded and disembarked from the taxi, following Qyzen's guidance across the bustling taxi pad. "Hey," she greeted. "I promise I won't ask for details, but just generally, how did it go?"

"Somewhat not good," Mei grumbled, hugging Alte. "Someone vital to the mission was kidnapped and we went after the decoy group. On the bright side, I got to work with Kira. Almost like old times on Nar Shaddaa."

"I'm sorry. But at least you aren't starving and filthy this time around?" Alte joked with a wan smile.

Mei laughed, feeling lighter. "Yes, there's that at least. I need to go back to the Senate tower. What about you?"

Alte smiled at her friend's laughter, but it quickly fell away. "I'm heading back to talk to Attros, as well," she replied with a nod then gestured for Mei to lead the way to the Senate Tower. "I'm _really_ hoping he has a lead on the second Noetikon. The Masters in the Noetikon of Science were only helpful in that they determined her illness is not physical."

"I'm sorry." Mei hugged Alte again. "But at least it narrows things down. A little."

Alte huffed a wry laugh. "A little. That seems to be as much progress as we can make at a time. Things are moving at a Hutt's pace and it's driving me _crazy_."

"You'll get there, I'm sure of it." Mei wished she could do more for Alte than simply offer her support and confidence. "And I'll help you as much as my own mission allows."

Letting her head sag, Alte sighed. "I know you will." She shook her head, frowning. "It's odd, I'm not usually this impatient, you know that. If there's anything growing up on the streets taught me, it was waiting for the opportune moment; but there's a part of me that hates seeing Master Yuon suffer like this. I want to find a cure as quickly as possible. She's… I don't know. There's a connection there that I didn't expect to form so quickly."

"Perhaps it's because she had every confidence that you were more than capable of fighting off the Flesh Raiders?" Mei offered with a shrug, continuing on to the Senate tower. "Force knows _I_ hate it when people make assumptions like Master Syo did, that _I_ protect _you_ when it's usually the other way around." She smiled ruefully, musing on her tendency to charge ahead without thinking things through.

"She's definitely more open to seeing a person's true self," Alte agreed. "She sees beyond the physical differences in people to their hearts. I'm glad she does." Alte glanced over her shoulder at Qyzen, smiling. He gave her a slight bow, but didn't comment.

Mei glanced back at Qyzen with a smile. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you feel that connection to Master Yuon. I worried that you wouldn't."

"Do you feel any sort of connection to Master Orgus?" Alte inquired as they stepped into the Senate Tower.

"I knew you were going to ask that." Mei grinned and nodded. "Yes, I do. He's more open-minded, like Master Yuon. He recognizes that our bond helps, but that we also need to learn to rely on it less, but at _our_ pace." She frowned, replaying her words. "Does that make sense?"

Alte chuckled. "Yes, it does. Master Yuon felt the same." She sighed, reminded of her Master's condition again. "We'll see if she still does once she's well."

"Pardon me, Master Jedi," a page said. "Are you Alte'zu?"

"I am," Alte confirmed. "How may I help you?"

"Master Attros asked that I direct you to his lab upstairs," the page answered. "All the way at the back, and up the stairs, turn right at the top of the stairs, halfway down. If you get lost, one of the guards can guide you."

"Thank you." Alte gave a slight bow and turned around to head back the way they'd come.

Mei sighed regretfully. "I should report to the others, since it's on the way to the stairs." She resisted the urge to grumble.

Alte brushed her hand down the back of Mei's arm comfortingly. "I'll go talk to Attros while you report in. Meet you by the taxi after?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best." Mei shook her head slightly. _You **knew** this would happen!_ "I hope Master Yuon is stable for now."

"Me, too." Alte frowned at the emotions coming off Mei. "It's okay, Mei. Things are changing, but it doesn't have to be a bad change. We're still working together, we still _have_ each other. That's what matters, right?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Right, that's the important part. We're still helping each other as much we can. That's good."

Alte couldn't help laughing softly. "Yes, yes, it is. Go, report. I'll see you later."

Mei hugged her lightly. "See you later."

Taking a deep breath, she headed in to make her report to the others.

*

Alte looked up from the rocks she was spinning around her fingers as she felt Mei approaching. "Hey," she greeted, plucking the rocks out of the air and tucking them away. "You feel like you're in a good mood. Meeting go better than you originally thought?"

"Sort of." Mei worried at the edge of her sleeve where it'd been scorched. "The situation is worse than we'd thought, but I'll be working with Kira more." She bit back the impulse to tell Alte that Masters Orgus and Kiwiiks were going off-planet. _Not sure if that's classified, but better to be safe than sorry._

"That's good!" Alte exclaimed. "Well, the Kira part anyway. It'll be like old times. Just, y'know, like I said, cleaner." She paused and thought for a moment. "Hopefully."

Mei laughed. "Master Kiwiiks said we shouldn't have a problem working together, since we already know each other. If Kira had been there, she'd have probably said something along the same line as what you just did."

Alte grinned. "There's a reason she got along so well with us. So, where to?"

"I'm headed to the Black Sun territory. It's a gang." Mei hesitated to say more.

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Alte said with a wry grin. "Pharen's sister saw a Noetikon being delivered to one of the back rooms of a cantina there, along with other items, but nothing's come out."

Mei hummed thoughtfully. "That _is_ convenient. I hope, this time, I get to see you use the Noetikon. I'm really curious!"

Alte shrugged and headed for the taxi. "I'm just talking to ancient Masters that hold all the knowledge of the Jedi. Nothing special about that." She laughed as she hopped into the taxi before Mei could respond.

Snorting, Mei climbed into the taxi with her. "Nothing special about it, my ass."

_"Is special,"_ Qyzen insisted as the taxi flew between the towering buildings of Coruscant. _"Unique among Jedi, using these old things."_  
  
Sighing, Alte shook her head. "When the Temple still stood, the Noetikons would have been accessible to any who had need of them."

_"Ten years since Sacking,"_ Qyzen pointed out. _"None have used since. Finding them is your task. None other."_  
  
Alte nodded absently, contemplating Qyzen's words. "You have a point, my friend. Thank you."

_"Is welcome."  
_

*

Alte winced at the slippery, bloody mess of the Noetikon of Light and her gloves. _Spoke too soon about things being cleaner._ She set the Noetikon on the floor and stood back to meditate to activate it.

Mei watched with fascination as three images appeared in midair above the holocron. _Is this what the first one was like?_

"The wise woman always seeks knowledge, for she knows that she knows nothing," Master Noab began. "Welcome, Jedi. It is wonderful to see faces so young pursuing knowledge of the light. You honor us."

"My Master, Yuon Par, is very sick," Alte explained, already tired of explaining. "I'm looking for a way to help her."

"How terrible that your occasion for consulting us is so tragic," Master Noab sympathized.

"Tell us what you know of this affliction," Master Nomi bade quietly. "And we will scour our combined knowledge for an answer…"

Alte paced as she outlined what had occurred and what she had learned from the Noetikon of Science. She barely kept her frustration from entering her voice as she spoke.

"This is most unusual," Master Nomi murmured once Alte had finished.

"And very troubling," Master Noab agreed.

"We've searched our considerable knowledge," Master Wole added. "And compared data from the Noetikon of Science."

"This illness you've described--," Master Nomi said. "It's more like a kind of mind control."

"How could anyone control the mind of such a powerful Jedi?" Mei wondered, only to smile sheepishly when they looked at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Please, continue."

Alte smiled wanly at her friend. "I was thinking the same thing, Mei, it's alright."

"Well, you could ask--" Master Nomi began.

"No! Nomi!" Master Wole interrupted, actually jerking away from his fellow Master. "You can't be serious!"

"What is the matter, Master Wole?" Master Noab asked. "I think Nomi Da-Boda knows best of all of us."

"I don't dispute her wisdom," Master Wole defended himself. "But the Noetikon of Secrets is the gateway to dark things. If the mind is not properly prepared to face them--"

"I will use caution, Master Wole," Alte assured him.

"I suppose we don't really have any other options, do we?" Master Wole allowed regretfully.

"Fear and worry are unbecoming a Jedi," Master Noab chastised gently. "The Noetikon of Secrets is not dark, though some its secrets are. Go. Bring what we have discovered to the Noetikon of Secrets. It's masters will guide you."

The Masters faded away and Alte picked up the Noetikon with shaking hands. She stared down at it for long moments, barely registering the tackiness of the blood that had dried on it, before tucking it away in a pouch on her belt. She stood silently, head bent, her hands clenched at her sides, fighting the helplessness choking her.

Mei hugged Alte, murmuring to her again. "Let's go take care of my task, then head back to Attros and see if he has a lead on the next Noetikon. We will find a cure for Master Yuon."

Alte nodded, still silent, and followed Mei out of the cantina. Alte's silence worried Mei, but she understood. If it were Master Orgus instead of Master Yuon, Mei would willingly tear Coruscant itself apart to find a cure for him.

The journey to Mei's rendezvous passed nearly in a fog for Alte. Her mind was focused on worrying about Master Yuon rather than the people she was fighting, so some of her strikes were more violent than usual.

Before they went into the rendezvous, Mei drew Alte to a stop. "Alte, you need to focus outside yourself. This isn't helping Master Yuon."

Mei's touch jolted through Alte and she blinked behind her cybernetics, finally focusing on Mei. "Sorry," she whispered.

"I understand." Mei pressed her forehead to Alte's. "I know this is frustrating and worrying. You just can't let it overwhelm you. All right?"

Alte nodded slightly, not wanting to lose her physical connection with Mei just yet. "Yeah." She swallowed hard. "I just… yeah. I'm okay. Get in there, I'll watch your back."

"All right." Hugging Alte briefly, Mei let her go and drew her robes around herself, unconsciously shifting into a more formal posture before entering the rendezvous.

The voices within the room were muffled to Alte, out in the hallway. She could tell Mei was talking to a man, but not much beyond that, until Mei's voice rose slightly, ringing through room and out into the hallway.

"If you surrender now, your soldiers will have died in vain," Mei said sternly. "Is that what you want? What about the man inside that base waiting to be rescued? You'd abandon him? This is a moment of truth, Sergeant. Do you give up and let evil win, or stand up and fight?"

The man responded, along with two other voices, and Mei answered, but Alte couldn't make out what they said. Moments later, Mei and Teeseven joined Alte out in the hallway. "Quite the speech you gave in there," Alte said, smiling teasingly. "Very motivating. Makes me want to yell and kill some Sith."

"You heard it?" Mei blushed and ducked her head, suddenly very shy. "I just wanted to inspire them to do what was right without using the Force to make them do it."

"You certainly inspired me," Alte assured her, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Thank you."

"I'm glad it helped you, too." Mei caught Alte's hand and squeezed it gently. "You know something? I inspired _myself_ , too. Isn't that something?"

Chuckling, Alte drew Mei into a hug. "We'll do our jobs and make our Masters proud. We'll make _each other_ proud. At the end of the day, that's what matters, whether we're proud of where we are compared to where we were. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty damn proud of us."

Slumping into the hug, Mei nodded. "I _am_ proud of us. We're doing pretty good for a pair of street kids from Nar Shaddaa."

"Damn good," Alte agreed. "Come on, you have someone to rescue and I have your back to watch. Let's go kick some ass."

Mei laughed, poking Alte in the ribs. "I'm rubbing off on you."

Alte twitched at the poke, laughing. "Where do you think you learned half those curses?" she asked, grinning. "Just because I don't use them often, doesn't mean I didn't teach them to you."

"Who said anything about _me_ teaching _you_ those curses?" Mei retorted, poking Alte again. "I was referring to you actually _using_ them."

"Well one of us has to maintain some semblance of decorum," Alte replied haughtily. "You were being all serious, so I figured I got to curse for a bit."

Smiling fondly, Mei gestured towards the door that led to her objective. "Let's go kick some ass."

"Let's," Alte agreed, walking through the door.

Mei stopped Alte once they were outside the base. "Wait here. Some of the Security forces will rendezvous with me. You and Qyzen can come in with them. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Alte agreed, nodding.

Squeezing Alte's hand one last time, Mei went inside to confront the kidnappers and rescue Dr. Tarnis.

Alte could hear Mei in the room, talking with at least two men, but just as the temptation to turn up her cochlear implants became almost too great to resist, a small troop of three men came running up the corridor. "Meibelle's backup?" Alte inquired. "I'm her… partner, Alte'zu."

"Wow, _two_ Jedi," one of the men said reverently. Alte smiled absently, distracted by the Force signatures closing in on Mei.

"Let's go, gentlemen," she instructed and turned to walk into the room. A man stood behind Mei, just lifting his blaster to shoot her in the back. **_No._ ** Alte thought and lifted a large piece of debris with the Force and threw it at him; not even really aiming, just wanting to get him _away_ from Mei; and hit him in the head, knocking him out, at least.

"Surrender, you scum." Sergeant Nidaljo ordered, pointing his blaster rifle at Salarr. "We've got you surrounded!"

Even as she drew her lightsaber and ignited it, Mei addressed Alte with a smirk. "I knew he was there, but thanks for having my back."

"I know you did," Alte replied, shrugging. "It was mostly instinct. See a threat, take it out, that kind of thing. Like this guy." She gestured to the man standing in front of Mei. "He's a threat. Time to take him out."

Mei nodded, turning back to Salarr and shifting into a ready stance. "Agreed. Something tells me he won't go peacefully."

"Black Sun doesn't surrender!" he shouted, drawing his blaster rifle and pointing it at Mei.

Alte lost herself in the fight, her ears filled with the song of lightsabers, the whine of blaster bolts, and the clatter of flying debris. The last member of the Black Sun fell and Alte cast out with her senses, checking for any other threats before retracting her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt.

"Can't believe it!" Sergeant Nidaljo exulted. "We just took down Salarr. Black Sun won't forget that anytime soon. We lost some good soldiers, but this victory gives their death meaning."

"Are any of you injured?" Alte asked, stepping toward a soldier that she could feel was hurting.

"Took a blaster bolt to the shoulder," the soldier admitted, his hand making a move towards his injured shoulder.

"Let me help?" Alte requested.

"Of course, Master Jedi," the soldier replied.

She could hear Mei talking with the sergeant as she reached out to the wound through the Force, encouraging his body to heal, to knit the injured skin, muscles, and bone back together. "How does that feel?" she asked once she was finished.

The soldier rotated his shoulder, surprise radiating from him. "Even better than it was before the fight. Thank you."

Alte bowed shallowly, smiling. "It's my honor to serve. Anyone else?"

"We're fine, Master Jedi, thank you for your help," Sergeant Nidaljo replied.

Just then, Alte's holocomm beeped. "Attros Finn," the unit announced.

"Excuse me," she said, frowning, and stepped away to answer the call, barely registering Kira's voice as the large holo came to life. "Attros?"

"Ah, there you are!" Attros greeted her. "The Noetikons… how is the search going?"

"It's been hit or miss," Alte replied regretfully. "But I've managed to find some answers."

"I hate to interrupt you, but I need you back at the Embassy," he said urgently. "Yuon has taken a turn for the worse. She attacked my assistant Pharen."

_"Yuon is true hunter,"_ Qyzen said. _"Will fight to live."_  
  
"I've managed to keep her restrained," Attros admitted. "But I'm worried what will happen if she doesn't calm down."

"Perhaps Yuon will quiet down if I talk to her," Alte suggested hopefully.

"Yes, I was thinking that myself," Attros agreed. "Come as quick as you can." He turned, distracted by something off-holo. "Yuon--calm down, please. There's no man in the shadows here--"

The holo beeped to signal the transmission ending and Alte tucked it away before turning to where Mei stood waiting, worried.

"I'm needed back at the tower," Alte said quietly, just as worried as Mei. "Yuon…"

"I caught part of that." Mei hugged Alte tightly, not liking what Attros had said at the end. "I need to go back, too. We can check on Master Yuon together."

"I… no." Alte shook her head. "If they need you, you shouldn't delay by coming with me. I'll be fine."

Mei shook her head right back. "No, I'm coming with you. Master Orgus told me to trust my instincts and mine are telling me that I need to stick with you."

Alte made a disgusted noise. "Fine. I don't have time to argue with you over this. Come on."

Mei smirked and followed Alte from the room. _If the General mentions it, I'll just tell him something came up along the way._

*

"Please. Yuon. Calm down," Attros was saying as they stepped into the room. "Nobody here wants to hurt you."

"Ah, yes, Attros, but the darkness is coming," Yuon replied. Her voice was… wrong. Her Force signature was even worse than before. "Maybe I want to hurt you?" A shiver worked its way down Alte's spine, echoes pounded in her head. "Yes. I think I'd like to break all your bones. I'd enjoy hearing them go pop, pop, pop."

"I--I can't. I need--" Alte turned and bolted from the room, memories crowding in on her, her stomach lurching.

Mei turned back to face Yuon, shaking her head at Qyzen and Attros minutely. "You don't want to hurt anyone, Master Yuon. Fight it."

"Fight, I don't know what you're talking about." Master Yuon didn't seem to recognize Mei and it made her heart sink when she realized it. "What's a few broken bones between friends? Want to play?"

She gestured to Qyzen, who'd moved to stand beside her as he did for Alte. "Qyzen is your friend. Don't you recognize him?"

"Qyzen? Oh, no. He and my Padawan fell to the Flesh Raiders on Tython." Yuon shook her head. "Would you like to see how it happened?"

Mei unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, but didn't ignite it. "Sure, why don't you show me?"

Master Yuon drew her lightsaber and charged forward with a cry. Sidestepping her at the last moment, Mei hit her on the side of her head with her unlit lightsaber, hard enough to send her crashing to the ground in a heap.

Attros rushed forward to check Master Yuon. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt, Mei asked quietly, "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she's unconscious, but alive." He nodded, looking up at her with a relieved smile.

"Good. Excuse me." Mei spun on her heel and hurried after Alte, focusing on their bond to find her.

Alte clutched at her head, not even feeling the sting of her nails digging into the skin, panting into her drawn-up knees. At the approaching footsteps, she pressed further back into the alcove she'd tucked herself into. The cacophony of perfumes and colognes of the Senate Tower had transformed into the perpetual stench of refuse that lingered in the slums of Nar Shaddaa, stinging her nose. "No, don't, please. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt _her_ ," she pleaded in a whisper.

Mei knelt a few paces away from Alte, just out of arm's reach. "Focus, Alte. On me, on my voice. Focus on our bond."

Alte twitched at the comfort and concern flowing through the bond, her whispers slowing. "Please. Mei. I'm sorry. I need you."

"I'm right here, Alte." Mei moved closer, not yet reaching out, recognizing that Alte was still remembering. "I came back for you. I'll _always_ come back for you."

Finally moving her hands and lifting her head, Alte said, "Mei?" in a small, quavering voice.

"Right here, Alte." Mei smiled reassuringly, projecting reassurance and comfort through their bond.

Alte nearly launched herself into Mei's arms, burying her face in her friend's shoulder and clutching at her robes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered over and over.

"I'm here, I'm here," Mei murmured over and over, rubbing Alte's back in soothing circles. She fought back tears and focused on comforting her friend.

The pair sat on the floor for long minutes while Alte recovered from her flashback, Alte murmuring repeated apologies while Mei kept reassuring her. Finally, Alte sat back and took off her optical implants to rub at where they'd dug into her face. "Fuck," she muttered. "God damn fucking…" she trailed off and sighed. "Yuon?"

"Unconscious thanks to a well-placed lightsaber hilt to the head." Mei shifted into a more comfortable position. "Qyzen stayed with her, just in case she came to and decided to attack again."

"I'm sorry I left you to take care of her," Alte said, rubbing her eyes, feeling a migraine coming. She flinched as something wet dripped onto her hand. She started to reach for her head, but Mei caught her hand gently.

"Don't worry about it." Mei squeezed her hand gently. "You hurt yourself pretty bad during that flashback. Will you be all right with Attros taking care of it?"

"Yeah," Alte said quietly, climbing to her feet. "I'm really wiped, my senses aren't at their best, right now. You'll need to guide me."

Mei stood up and guided Alte's hand to her arm. "Not a problem. I planned on walking with you back there anyway." She glared at anyone who dared stare at the two of them as they set off.

_"Herald attacked?"_ Qyzen inquired as Mei and Alte walked back into the room.

"Not physically, Qyzen," Alte assured him. "My mind isn't the nicest place, sometimes, and I hurt myself without realizing it. Attros, could you…?"

"Of course, Alte'zu," Attros agreed gently. "If you'll come sit on the bed here, I can take care of them."

"Mei?" Alte murmured.

"Over here," Mei replied, guiding her to the bed and setting her hand on it so she could tell how high it was.

Alte sat down on the bed, shoulders slumped with exhaustion. "Just--let me know what you're doing so I know what to expect?" she requested.

"I will," Attros agreed. "I'm going to clean the cuts first, so I know how deep they are, okay?"

"Yeah," Alte responded. She sat, docile, while Attros took care of the scratches, grateful for his soft voice and Mei's comforting presence nearby.

"Finished," Attros announced, setting aside the dermaplast.

"Thank you, Attros," she said quietly and started to put her implants back on, but his hand on hers stopped her.

"There's blood on them, Alte'zu," he explained. "I could clean them for you?"

"I…" Alte hesitated. As much as she disliked actually _using_ the optical implants, she didn't like the idea of someone she didn't know all that well, no matter how nice they were, touching them.

"I can do that," Mei offered, glancing at Attros so he'd know Alte didn't mean it personally. "Just show me where to go."

"Oh, just, um, here," Attros replied. A couple things clattered on the tray that he had set next to Alte on the bed. "I couldn't tell before, because of the implants, but your eyes are an unusual color."

Alte shrugged. "I've never seen them, myself," she replied. "I was born blind." 

"Oh," Attros said softly. "They're pretty, I like them."

Brows drawing together in a puzzled frown, Alte blinked. "Thank you?"

"It's a shame you keep them covered all the time," Attros observed.

"The white iris usually creeps people out," Alte replied. "The implants do help, though, when I'm too tired to interpret my Force sight accurately."

"Such as now," Mei interjected as she carefully cleaned off the implants and sterilized them.

"What do you mean?" Attros inquired.

Alte shrugged. "When I'm tired, my Force sight gets… fuzzy? The finer details get lost, they're just blobs of light."

"From what she's described and what I've read, her Force sight is similar to a Miraluka's." Mei finished cleaning the implants and carefully placed them in Alte's hand. "Except she can only 'see' living beings like you, me, and so on. She can't see objects like Miraluka."

"Right." Alte reconnected the implants and switched them on with a sigh. They'd make her headache worse, but being able to check on Master Yuon herself was a fair trade-off, for now. "Thank you, Attros, Mei." She slid to her feet and padded over to the bed where Master Yuon lay. "How is she?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Attros.

"Unconscious, for now. She'll be alright. I don't know what came over her," he replied, stepping up beside Alte. "One minute she was placid, and then…"

_"Is fight for life,"_ Qyzen posited, standing on the other side of Master Yuon's bed. _"Call for help."_  
  
"It's more imperative than ever that we find a cure," Attros said urgently. "What have you learned?"

"I need the Noetikon of Secrets," Alte replied with a sigh. _Another blasted Noetikon. How many are there?_ "And both the Gand and Black Sun gave me a name: a Justicar named Lars Baddeg."

"The Justicars are self-appointed lawmen that police the lower city," Attros explained, projecting worry. "Republic security was stretched thin after the attack, so the Justicars took over. Lars Baddeg is one of their leaders, near the top of the Republic's wanted list."

"Like it or not, I have reason to believe the last Noetikon is in Justicar territory," Alte said firmly, determined to find the Noetikon, no matter the cost.

"Lars Baddeg is known to hole up in the central tower area," Attros said. "Do be careful. I'll take care of Yuon while you're gone."

Alte bowed slightly, smiling. "You have my gratitude."

"Why don't you stay and rest while I go report?" Mei suggested. "The way things are going, I'll have to go there myself anyway."

Rubbing her forehead, Alte considered the suggestion for a moment before letting her hand fall to her side and nodding. "Yeah, okay," she agreed tiredly.

"I have a blanket around here, somewhere," Attros offered eagerly, heading off, muttering to himself quietly.

Alte frowned after him, puzzled, then shook her head. "Go," she bade Mei, nudging her with an elbow on her way to the bed she'd been sitting on earlier. "I'll be here when you're done."

"Oh, let me get those out of your way," Attros offered as he came back, blanket in hand, and picked up the tray that had been left on the bed.

Mei nodded and squeezed Alte's hand one last time. "I'll come back as soon as I can." She stopped by Qyzen's side and briefly rested her hand on his arm, murmuring, "Keep an eye on her. If she starts having a nightmare, come get me."

_"Is so,"_ Qyzen agreed, ignoring Alte's disgruntled muttering about babysitters from the bed.

Mei chuckled and resisted the impulse to return to the bed and hug her. "We fuss because we care."

Patting Qyzen's arm one last time, she headed off to report to the others.

Alte bit back her response, not wanting to disturb the other patients.

"You and Meibelle are very close," Attros observed from where he was taking readings nearby.

Alte twitched and turned to him, having forgotten he was still in the room. "Yes," she replied. "We grew up on Nar Shaddaa together. We were street kids until our abilities manifested and we were brought to be trained as Jedi."

"How long have you been friends with her?" Attros asked, coming over to lean his hip against the bed.

Blowing out a long breath, Alte thought back. "13 years, now," she said slowly. "I was 9, she was 8. Kira Carsen was there with us for some of it, too, but she was picked up by Master Kiwiiks when we were 15 and 14, respectively. Kira's the same age as Mei, actually. Their birthdays are on the same day."

Attros laughed. "That must have been interesting."

"Sometimes," Alte said quietly with a shrug. "I'm going to try and nap while Mei's gone."

"Oh, sure, sorry." Attros straightened quickly. "I'll be over there, if you need me." He gestured to the other side of the room.

"Thanks, Attros." Alte settled deeper into the bed.

"You're welcome, Alte'zu," he replied softly before walking away.

*

Kira stood at the end of the hallway, waiting for Mei. "Hey. Everything all right?"

"For now." Mei glanced over her shoulder towards the medical center. "Alte had a flashback to a very traumatic experience and I had to help her pull out of it."

Kira nodded, falling into step with Mei. "I saw you two earlier. General Var Suthra sent me to find you. He's getting impatient."

"I didn't mean to take this long, but I couldn't just _leave_ her." Mei wiped a hand across her eyes. "Maybe if she'd known Qyzen or Attros longer, it'd have been different, but--"

"I get it." Kira rested a hand on Mei's arm, squeezing lightly. "The emotions you two were giving off-- let's just say I shed a few sympathetic tears."

Mei frowned, thinking back. "I didn't see you."

"Once I saw what was going on, I ducked out of sight and contacted the general to let him know you were delayed by an emergency," Kira informed her with a reassuring smile. "That's _all_ I told him."

"Thanks." Mei smiled gratefully at her friend. "I didn't _intend_ to be late, but my instincts told me to stick with Alte while she checked on Master Yuon and I'm glad I listened to them."

Kira nodded, her expression sympathetic. "From what I saw and felt, it was definitely the right call, even if you ended up pissing off Var Suthra."

"Sometimes, shit happens," Mei agreed with a nod, ignoring the double-take from the guard.

General Var Suthra had his arms folded across his chest when the two young women entered the briefing room. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Meibelle."

Swallowing the impulse to bristle, Mei bowed slightly. "I'm sorry I'm so late, General."

"Padawan Kira told me it was an emergency, but she didn't provide specifics." His expression clearly indicated that he hoped _she_ would.

Regretfully, Mei shook her head. "I can't provide any, either, General. If it'd been at all possible, I would have come sooner."

"Very well. Let's move on, then." Var Suthra shook his head slightly, and then moved on to the matter at hand, explaining the situation, with help from Kira.

"You shouldn't face Tarnis alone." Kira added at the end, propping her hands on her hips. "I may only be a Padawan, but I can help you."

Mei grinned, hiding her relief. "If I remember correctly, you were a pretty good fighter back on Nar Shaddaa. I'll be glad to have your help."

"T7 = Wait here // Kira + Jedi = be careful + be fast!" Teeseven offered from Mei's side.

"Stop Tarnis before he uses the Planet Prison against us," the general added, his earlier annoyance gone. "The fate of the Republic rests on your shoulders, Meibelle. May the Force be with you."

Mei bowed and left the room with Kira at her side. Once they were out of earshot, she muttered, "So, no pressure or anything."

Kira stifled a laugh. "I understand completely, Mei. Are you going to stop in and check on Zu?"

Mei shook her head. "She'll be joining us. She needs to go to Justicar territory, too."

"Just like old times." Kira grinned. "Except we're not filthy and starving now." Mei laughed so hard that she had to stop and lean on Kira for support. "What? What'd I say?"

"Alte said almost the exact same thing earlier," Mei told her, gasping for breath. "Just made it even funnier."

"Glad I could entertain you," Kira replied dryly, amused. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Mei straightened up. "Let's go."

They continued on to the medical center. When they entered, they found Alte dozing on one of the beds and Qyzen sitting in a chair by the door. Keeping her voice low, Mei asked, "How's she doing?"

_"Is well,"_ Qyzen replied, standing. _"Spoke with Attros Finn."_ He made a noise that seemed to be rude in his culture, along with a headshake. _"Sleeping lightly."_  
  
"I wish we could let her sleep longer." Mei sighed, wondering about that noise he'd made. "Unfortunately, time is of the essence for both of us."

Alte made a soft, distressed sound in her sleep, shifting on the bed, and the blanket slithered off onto the floor.

Mei hurried over to Alte's side, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. "I'm here, Alte. I'm here."

Kira raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She simply watched.

"Five more minutes," Alte groaned, blinking to awareness. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Mei smiled, relieved. "You up to fighting the Justicars?"

"For Master Yuon, always," Alte replied as she sat up. Her focus finally shifted away from Mei and she grinned upon recognizing a familiar figure. "Kira!"

Kira grinned back, stepping forward to offer her hand. "Hey, Zu. It's good to see you again."

"Pfft, handshake. Whatever, come here." Alte took Kira's hand and pulled her into a hug. Kira laughed, returning the hug. "How are you?" Alte asked as they parted.

"I'm good. It's been fun traveling around with Master Kiwiiks," Kira replied, unable to stop smiling. "I missed you two a lot, though. Kept wondering how you were doing, stuff like that."

"We've been good, especially the last five years, since we joined the Order," Alte answered.

Kira sobered, remembering the scene she'd seen earlier. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me," she said quietly.

"Hey, no." Alte shook her head. "You were exactly where you needed to be. Who's to say things might have ended up _worse_ than they had, if you'd been there? I don't blame you, for anything. I don't see any reason for you to apologize to me. Okay?"

"Exactly," Mei agreed with a firm nod, picking up the blanket that had fallen to the floor and folding it. "We're all here now, and that's the important thing, right?"

"Yeah," Kira agreed, sniffling a little. "Ugh, look at me. Let's get out of here and get some work done."

"Agreed," Alte said before turning and heading to where Attros was working at a desk. "Attros?"

"Alte'zu," he greeted with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"We're heading out now," Alte informed him, gesturing to where the others waited. "If you need me, comm me, okay?"

He nodded. "Of course. May the Force be with you."

Kira leaned over to whisper to Mei, "Is it just me, or does he seem taken with her?"

"Not just you," Mei muttered, managing a smile and a wave for Attros when he looked over in their direction. "If she's noticed, she's ignored it."

_"Is unseemly,"_ Qyzen grumbled as Alte approached. _"Male should wait for female. Is her choice to court or not."_  
  
"It _is_ my choice," Alte agreed. "That's why I'm not encouraging him, but I won't shun him for his feelings. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's go." Mei left with a swish of her robes, pushing down the jealousy that had reared its head. _Not my place. I decided not to say or do anything about my feelings for her._

Alte frowned at the surge of jealousy from Mei. _Maybe she likes him?_ She thought, wondering why the thought left her feeling disappointed. Attachments were discouraged, anyway. It's not like Mei or Attros would act on anything. She shook her head, forcing the thoughts away. They had work to do. She didn't have time to think about romance, her own or otherwise.

Behind them, Qyzen sighed and shook his head.

Kira glanced up at the Trandoshan with a raised eyebrow. "You see it, too, huh?"

_"Always like this?"_ Qyzen wondered.

She shook her head. "Not when I knew them, but it's been seven years since I last saw either of them." Kira sighed. "They're closer than I remember. I guess that's what happens when it's just the two of you against the rest of the galaxy."

_"Strong together,"_ he allowed. _"Mighty hunters alone, mightier together."_  
  
Kira shrugged. "I'll trust your word on that. I've only seen Mei fight so far, but I can tell that Zu is strong in the Force. This trip into Justicar territory will be interesting."

_"Yes."  
_

*

Mei staggered as they fought their way through the Justicars, distracted when she sensed intense pain through her bond with Alte followed by an absence of emotions that was more terrifying. "What the--"

"Are you all right, Mei?" Kira asked as she moved around her friend to deflect blaster bolts and parry vibroswords.

Recovering, Mei brought up her own lightsaber to continue fighting. "Something's happened to Alte. Can you see her?"

Kira glanced around, even as she continued to fight. "I only see Qyzen. Over that way."

Following Kira's gesture, Mei spotted Qyzen fighting a group of Justicars, something, no some _one_ at his feet. "Alte!"

Dodging the next attack, Mei looked at Kira, who nodded. The two of them focused on the Force, and then used it to knock back the Justicars surrounding them, some of them flying several meters before landing with a sickening thud. Ignoring that, Mei launched herself in Qyzen's direction, deflecting a blaster bolt that would have hit him square in the back. _"Don't know how Herald got hurt. Fighting one moment, unconscious next."_

Cursing under her breath, Mei wasted no time dispatching the last of the Justicars, her worry about Alte lending savagery to her attacks. The moment the last one fell, Mei dropped to her knees beside Alte, worried by the bruise on the right side of her head. "Alte? Alte!"

Kira knelt on Alte's other side while Qyzen stood guard over them. "She's breathing at least. How'd you know something was wrong?"

"We have a bond," Mei explained, gently probing the bruised area with her fingers. "We can sense each other's emotions and when the other loses consciousness. It's not the same as when one of us is awake and the other is asleep. There was just pain and then… nothing."

"Maybe you can use that to help her wake up?" Kira suggested. "We can't linger here."

"Right." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Mei reached for their bond, prodding at it gently. _C'mon, Alte, wake up!_

Alte came to with a start, sitting up quickly at the deluge of emotion coming from Mei, then clutched her head at the explosion of pain and dizziness. _"Stars,"_ she groaned then froze. "Mother _fucker._ Asshole broke my implant." She reached up to her right ear and gently felt the skin behind it, hissing when she brushed a cut just behind the implant and the sharp edge of where the implant was broken.

Mei caught Alte when she sat up, steadying her. At Alte's words, Mei gently caught her hand and looked closely at the skin behind her ear. There was a little blood and the sharp edge of the broken implant. "Kark, just what we need."

Kira produced the medkit she always kept on hand and offered it to Mei. "We'll do what we can for now. This isn't the safest place after all."

Mei sent Alte an image of the medkit, and then her injury, indicating that she was going to take care of it for her.

"Okay," Alte said, sighing. "Surprised it hasn't happened before now."

"We've been lucky." Mei grimaced, realizing Alte wouldn't hear that. She began to clean Alte's injury with careful hands. "Kira, do you know Basic Sign Language?"

Kira nodded, getting up to help Qyzen fight a few Justicars who'd decided to get too close. "I'm a Jedi, aren't I?"

"Now's the perfect time for you to brush up on it." Mei carefully spread kolto over the cut.

"Fucking assholes," Alte muttered to herself, glaring at the Justicars Kira and Qyzen were fighting. Her shoulders relaxed slightly as the kolto eased some of the pain from the cut. "This is going to make talking to the Noetikon _fun_."

Mei finished and closed the medkit, lightly touching Alte's shoulder to catch her attention before signing, _"We'll translate for you."_

Alte nodded then winced, her head reminding her why that was a _Bad Idea_.

_"Noetikon?"_ Kira signed as she and Qyzen approached.

Alte held her hand out to Qyzen who carefully helped her to her feet, steadying her when she faltered, dizzy. "I'm trying to find a cure for Master Yuon. The Noetikons are holograms with a lot of knowledge from past masters. I've talked to two of them already, but neither of them knew what's wrong with her. The last one suggested the Noetikon of Secrets, so that's what I'm trying to find. Some Justicar has it. But not for long."

_"Herald should rest,"_ Qyzen protested and Kira translated. _"Is not safe to fight injured."_  
  
"I don't have time to rest, Qyzen," Alte replied, squeezing his arm gently. "Master Yuon is getting worse by the hour. Trust me to know my own limits."

Qyzen bowed, acquiescing. 

Mei stifled her worry and focused on fighting as they continued deeper into Justicar territory, making a point to keep them from attacking Alte if at all possible.

Using her Force sight and her instincts to guide her, Alte fought beside her friends, clearing a path through the Justicar territory to the Detention Center.

They paused outside the room with the coordinates Kira had found, catching their breath. Glancing at Qyzen and Alte, Kira asked, "Um, have they--"

"No." Mei shook her head, signing for Alte's benefit. "They've been standing guard while Teeseven and I went in alone. Same here with us. Ready?"

"Ready." Kira nodded, holding her saberstaff, but not igniting it yet.

Squeezing Alte's hand reassuringly, Mei turned and headed into the room with Kira.

Alte squeezed Mei's hand back before turning to face the way they'd come, watching for anyone who might sneak up on them. Mei and Kira hadn't been in there for more than a minute before another Force signature in the room caught her attention. It was fading quickly. Someone in there was dying. Instinct drove her into the room where temptation hadn't before. She ignored Mei's surprise and alarm as she knelt next to the man on the floor. "I can save you, let me help," Alte said, reaching out to him with the Force.

The technician held up his hand, stopping her. "No, let me die. Like my friends."

Blinking back tears, Mei laid a gentle hand on Alte's shoulder and tugged her back, signing for her, _"He wants to die. Let him."_

"Let me at least ease your pain," Alte pleaded, voice wavering.

After a moment, he slowly nodded. "Thank you."

When Mei signed his agreement, Alte sighed quietly, relieved. It went against everything she stood for to allow anyone to suffer. Ideally, she would have preferred to save the man, but if he wanted to die, it wasn't in her to deny him.

As she helped him, he explained how they could find the Planet Prison prototype. All three of them bowed their heads once he died. "Poor man. He didn't deserve this."

"None of them did." Mei shook her head, wiping away the tears that stung at her eyes. "Can you use one of these terminals to find the prototype?"

"Already on it." Kira moved to one of the consoles and began tapping buttons.

Alte remained kneeling by the man for several moments before rising. "You're going to kick the ass of whoever did this."

"That's part of our objective, yes." Mei nodded, determined, signing her response as she spoke it. "He's going to _pay_."

"Damn straight." Kira agreed, taking a moment to sign her words for Alte. 

"Good." Alte's voice was firm, her expression just as determined as Mei's.

"Sector 167, coordinates 8863," Kira muttered. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She shook her head. "That's in the ruins of the Jedi Temple!"

Mei rolled her eyes. "He must have a taste for irony."

"He's soon going to taste our lightsabers." Kira turned to Mei, finished.

Glancing at Alte, Mei asked, "Do you think we have enough time to help Alte and Qyzen?"

Looking thoughtful, Kira turned back to the terminal. "Hmm, looks like the engineers brought their notes as well as the prototype." She skimmed through several screens' worth of text and technical schematics. "Ah ha! Notes on how long it takes the prototype to charge and how hot it gets… Let's see, comparing that to the thermal scan…" She turned to Mei with a nod. "Yes, we have time to help Alte and Qyzen."

"Good, with the way things have been going, she'll probably have to go there, too." Mei breathed a sigh of relief. Turning to Alte, she signed, _"We're sticking with you and Qyzen."_

"Nothing urgent?" Alte asked, frowning as she walked over to Mei's side.

_"It is, but we have the time."_ Mei smiled reassuringly at her. _"We made sure."_  
  
"Okay." Alte nodded, relieved. "I trust Qyzen with my life, but he won't be able to translate for me. Let's go."

*

"You've got guts, Jedi," Lars Baddeg growled as the quartet walked into the room. "Walking into my base. Stealing two of my Noetikons."

"Those Noetikons were looted from the Jedi Temple," Alte replied.

"You've messed everything up," he said, turning around then spotted Kira translating for Alte and frowned at her. "What the hell is that?" He gestured, like he was copying her motions.

"Haven't you ever seen Basic Sign Language before, moron? She's deaf," Kira snapped. "Thanks to one of your cronies, her implant's broken."

He shrugged and continued, "They said I could rule the Justicar territory if I got them the Noetikons. Just one left, and it's theirs."

"Who are you talking about?" Alte asked, wary.

"It doesn't matter," Baddeg replied, shaking his head. "This is my only chance."

_"Is fool's way to rely on others for strength,"_ Qyzen rebutted.

Baddeg made a disgusted noise. "I already lost two Noetikons--I'm a dead man anyway. Here. Take it. This whole thing was a mistake from the start. It's over there on the table." He gestured behind them.

Alte turned and walked over to the small Force signature on the table then snorted. "The real mistake was thinking I wouldn't know a Noetikon when I saw one. This? Is _not_ a Noetikon." She turned toward him, the false Noetikon rising from the table behind her and flying over her shoulder towards Baddeg. His hands came up instinctively and he caught it then disappeared.

They all blinked at where Baddeg used to be. "Huh. Weird." Alte shrugged and looked around, spotting a true Noetikon signature in a crate on the floor. Retrieving it, she set it on the floor and meditated, activating it.

"Be careful where you walk, Jedi," the first Master cautioned while Mei translated. "The path of the dark side intersects with that of the light at many crossroads. This is the Noetikon of Secrets. We are the Masters who have seen the darkness and turned back to the light."

"The other two Noetikons told me you might know something about a Jedi plague," Alte explained.

"If the Noetikon of Science and the Noetikon of Light had no answers," the third Master replied. "What makes you think we can help? We are neither doctors nor healers."

"Patience, Bastila," the second Master admonished the third. "What she means, Jedi, is that for you to consult us, this illness must be remarkable indeed."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Master Bastila apologized. "Tell us what you know about this illness, and we will see what we can find."

"It started back on Tython," Alte began. "But we didn't know Yuon was ill until she collapsed."

"Of course," the second Master said, nodding slightly. "Start from the beginning and describe everything you've seen…"

Alte held back a sigh and explained once again. The tale was becoming longer and longer, the longer it took to find a cure.

"I didn't realize it had gotten that bad," Kira murmured to Mei after Alte had described Yuon attacking Pharen and, later, Mei.

"You were right to consult us," the first Master, Jesper, said once she'd finished. "It was only those things eliminated by the other Noetikons that put us on track…"

"It's an illness the Jedi have seen before," Master Chamma jumped in. "One created by an ancient Sith named Terrak Morrhage. He used it to turn Jedi to the dark side by the hundreds and leech their strength from them. In this way, he waged war on the Jedi."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Alte asked urgently.

"A Jedi healer, whose sacrifice, unlike his name, has not been forgotten," Master Chamma answered. "Developed a shielding technique to release Morrhage's hold on his victims."

"One by one," Master Bastila took over. "The healer cut Morrhage off from his army, the source of his strength."

"Each time he used the technique, however," Master Jesper said. "It cost him some of his own strength."

"By the time the battle was won," Master Chamma concluded. "The healer was weakened beyond the point of recovery. He sacrificed his life to save the Jedi Order."

Alte frowned as Mei's translations slowed and faltered. "Is it possible for someone to learn this technique?" she asked.

"The ritual is recorded in the ancient terminal in the Jedi Temple," Master Jesper informed her. "Learning it will require the combined knowledge of all the Noetikons. If you are thinking of learning the technique, Jedi, I would caution you--powers such as these weigh heavily on those who wield them."

"But it seems your Master doesn't have time for caution," Master Bastila allowed. "For your Master to survive, you must go to the Jedi Temple and learn the ritual as soon as possible."

"I will go there as soon as possible," Alte agreed with a bow of her head.

"Then we will do our best to help you learn the technique," Master Chamma replied, returning her bow. "Take all three Noetikons to the terminal in the temple and activate them. We will teach you what you must know. The others may learn the technique as well, and still more later, but for now, time is of the essence."

The Masters winked out and Alte stooped to pick up the Noetikon. Mei hugged Alte tight once she straightened up, blinking back tears. _I will **not** lose her._

Alte hugged Mei back, frowning at the miasma of emotions coming from her; so many and so strong that Alte couldn't parse them. "Mei?" she asked, worried.

She shook her head, unable to speak and unable to sign. Hesitantly, Kira signed for her, _"I think Mei's frightened by the idea of losing you."_

"If it's within my power to help Master Yuon, you know I will," Alte replied, reaching up and brushing a hand over Mei's hair. "It was only after shielding hundreds that the healer fell. It's just Master Yuon, I'll be fine."

_"I know, but I'm **definitely** learning the shielding technique. You won't bear the burden alone if I can help it."_ Mei gave Alte a fierce glare.

Alte smiled. "I expected nothing less," she replied. "Come on, the sooner we get to the temple, the sooner we can learn it. The sooner we learn it…"

_"The sooner we can help Master Yuon."_ Mei grinned and wiped away the tears that had managed to escape. _"Let's go."_  
  
_"No wonder you're exhausted, Alte,"_ Kira commented in the elevator down to the Works. _"It takes a lot of power to activate a Noetikon."_  
  
Alte shrugged. "It doesn't feel that way?" she replied, unsure. "It feels like the most natural thing. It's instinct."

_"Either way, it's pretty damn impressive,"_ Mei added smiling a little.

Looking away bashfully, Alte smiled.

*

All three Jedi pulled up short when they walked into the ruins of the Jedi Temple, shivering. _"So much death,"_ Kira signed, staring around at the rubble piled around.

"The Force is still here," Alte replied, feeling it flow around them, stronger here than anywhere else on Coruscant. "It will be rebuilt, in time. The Council wouldn't leave it like this. Even with all the death, I can still feel the peace of the Force flowing through me. It's a relief after the rest of Coruscant."

Mei took in a deep breath and focused. _"I can feel it, too, though probably not the same way as you, Alte. I can also sense the echoes of the Jedi who were killed that day."_

Alte nodded. "I'm trying not to focus on them. Some… lingered," she added. "Let's keep moving."

_"Probably for the best."_ Mei nodded and headed for the room where Tarnis and the Planet Prison waited. She glanced at Kira. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready to save the planet?" Kira asked with a smirk. "Always."

"Don't worry about translating for me in there," Alte told them as they picked their way through the rubble. "You don't need to be distracted trying to help me and I won't have to lie about knowing what you're doing."

Mei laughed. _"Understood and I was going to ask about that anyway. All you need to know is that there's a Sith in there and we'll probably have to fight him."_

Grinning, Alte bounced on her toes a bit. "I think I'll know when it's time to fight."

_"Battle comes. Is good."_ Qyzen bared his teeth, glee flowing from him.

"I've been itching for a good fight," Alte agreed. "Let's do this."

Mei led the way to the room that was their destination. When they entered, they found Tarnis standing in front of a large holotable, speaking to four other Sith. "I'm departing Coruscant now, Father. The Planet Prison deploys in minutes. The Republic will have no choice but to surrender."

"You return to me as a hero of the Empire, my son," the Sith in the forefront of the group replied, looking pleased. "Our victory is complete."

"I wouldn't count on that." Mei interjected, striding boldly forward, Kira and Alte right behind her with Qyzen bringing up the rear.

The Sith with a creepy-looking mask pointed to the four of them. His voice when he spoke was full of glee for some reason. "What's this Tarnis? A loose end? For shame."

"Have you come to die, Jedi?" Tarnis asked, turning to face them. He did a double-take when he saw Alte and Qyzen.

Without taking her eyes off Tarnis, Mei sent a burst of inquiry towards Alte, wondering if she could sense his darkness.

Tarnis's darkness was an oily feeling, creeping over the room, stronger than most she had felt, especially since she was so close. She sent her fear and wariness back to Mei.

Mei nodded slightly, wishing for a moment that she had a similar bond with Kira so she could warn her friend without speaking. "We fought our way through several gang territories today. Are you sure you want to fight all of us?"

"Fighting petty criminals is nothing." He warned, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it. The four of them drew their own weapons in response. "Now you face a Sith."

The lead Sith on the holo told Tarnis, "Channel your rage, my son. Don't let these Jedi steal your moment of triumph."

"Your blood flows through my veins, Father. I cannot fail." Tarnis didn't take his eyes off the four of them even as he addressed the other Sith.

He swung his lightsaber at Mei, who blocked it with her own. Then he shot lightning from his hand towards Alte, who caught it on the blade of her own lightsaber. After that, Mei lost herself to the Force, letting it guide her movements. When she came back to herself, Tarnis lay dead at her feet. As she caught her breath, she looked at Kira. "Do you know how to disable the Planet Prison?"

"On it." Kira hurried to the computer terminal, tapping furiously at the keys.

Alte kept her senses trained on the door, wary of any backup they might not know about.

"Jedi filth." Tarnis's father snarled at Mei. "You've killed my son!"

The Sith behind him folded his arms across his broad chest. "She'll die for this, master. I'll see to it personally."

"You have no idea what you've unleashed, Jedi." His anger was chillingly calm and Mei felt a shiver go down her spine. "There's no place in the galaxy to hide from my wrath."

Mei met his eyes defiantly, guiltily glad that Alte couldn't hear her words at this moment. "I don't fear you. Come find me whenever you like."

Her words only incensed him, "I will inflict unimaginable suffering on your people. Billions will die because of you."

"We already control your secret weapon facilities," the fourth Sith finally contributed to the conversation. "All that power is ours now."

Mei's heart sank at that statement. _I hope the others manage to take them back!_ "My son's death will be avenged on the entire Republic and you will bow down before I let you die."

"I wouldn't count on it," she retorted, having realized that attempting to talk him out of attacking innocent people would be useless. "I won't bow to any Sith, not even your lousy Emperor."

"You will, I can assure you of that." He sneered. "Tell your pathetic Masters that Darth Angral has returned. This time, there will be no mercy."

Their images winked out and Mei slumped against the console, breathing deeply. "Fuck."

Satisfied that they were safe, for the moment, Alte moved to Mei's side, pressing her hip against Mei's. "Whatever just happened, don't tell me. It'll probably just piss me off and I don't think any of us want to do anymore damage than necessary to the temple."

Laughing weakly, Mei looked at Kira. "Is it deactivated?"

"Yes, Coruscant is safe." Kira stepped close and hugged Mei tight, murmuring softly. "We'll get him."

"We will." Mei returned the hug, taking comfort from the presence of both of her friends.

Alte squeezed Mei's arm gently. "Come on, I know something that will cheer you up: saving Master Yuon. Should be a cinch: learn the technique, get back to the tower, and shield her. Easy."

_"Don't jinx it,"_ Mei warned, though she couldn't hide her pleasure at the thought of saving Master Yuon.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Alte asked, leading the way out of the room.

_"Is bad luck,"_ Qyzen hissed, displeased, as Mei translated. _"Is no joke."_  
  
"It's either joke or break something," Alte replied. "Like I said, I'd rather not break anything else." She thought for a moment. "Except for maybe some of the Imperial heads out there."

"I'm all for that idea." Mei grinned. "Kira?"

"I'm in." Kira nodded with a grin of her own.

Just as they were about to cross the main room of the temple, Mei drew Alte to a stop. _"Your holocomm is going off. It's Attros."_

Alte pulled her holocomm out and answered it, speaking before Attros could, "Attros, I'm going to have Mei talk to you. My cochlear implants were damaged earlier and I can't hear." That said, she handed the holocomm off to Mei.

"Is Alte'zu alright?" Attros asked, worried. Off to the side, Kira translated while Attros and Mei spoke.

"Just a head injury," Mei assured him. "She'll be fine. Nothing she hasn't had before. Did something happen with Master Yuon?"

"I have… bad news," Attros admitted. "Yuon's illness has begun to affect her body. She's losing strength, fading fast. Is Alte'zu any closer to finding the last Noetikon?"

"She found it," Mei answered. "And the Masters have told her how to find a cure. We're in the Jedi Temple now, heading for the terminal to activate all three Noetikons."

"A cure! At last," Attros exulted. "Since you're already there, I guess I don't need to warn you of the dangers."

Mei laughed shortly. "We're well aware, thank you, Attros."

"You're welcome," Attros replied. "Be careful, but hurry--I don't know how long Yuon will last. Make sure--, never mind. May the Force be with you."

Mei bowed shallowly before shutting off the holocomm and handing it back to Alte, whose worry that had never really abated had gotten stronger. "Let's move," Alte said, voice hard.

The short trip from one side of the temple to the next was difficult, but satisfying. They couldn't seem to go more than a few yards without encountering more Imperial soldiers. "I've got a bad feeling about this. What in the _hell_ are they even doing here?" Alte growled as the last of the Imperials in the hallway leading to the terminal she needed fell. "Tarnis is dead, why are they still hanging around?"

_"I get the feeling they're not with him, actually."_ Mei glanced back at the central room. _"Not sure who else, though."_  
  
Muttering to herself about tempting fate, Alte stepped into the room with the terminal. She set the Noetikons into their designated spaces on the terminal and stepped back as the nine Masters appeared, Mei stepping to one side of the terminal so Alte would have an unobstructed view.

"This is it," Master Chamma said. "The database where the ritual that can shield your Master from the plague is kept."

"A stellar work," Master Vandar added, awed. "One part computer, one part holocron. Truly ingenious."

"I'm sure under happier circumstances, I could lose myself in it for hours, but…" Alte replied, slightly impatient. "My Master is fading quickly."

"Masters, you know why we've gathered," Master Noab addressed them.

"The Jedi Order is imperiled by an ancient plague," Master Chamma took over. "One that warps the minds of even the wisest of Masters and turns them to the dark side."

"These young Jedi have stepped forward in search of a way to help an ailing Master and save the Jedi Order," Master Nomi said, gesturing to Alte, Mei, and Kira.

"But they cannot do it without our help," Master Bastila continued.

"Millennia ago, a powerful ritual was developed to shield the Jedi from the power of this ancient plague," Master Vandar said.

It was Master Tharis's turn, "The ritual cut off the plaguemaster from his victims, but it exacted a great price from the healer who wielded it."

"It is once again necessary for someone to use the ritual," Master Jesper said regretfully. "Perhaps with three, it will be less of a burden."

"The ritual is a difficult one to learn, Jedi," Master Wole cautioned. "And will take many hours of deep meditation and study."

"Are you ready to learn it?" Master Arca asked.

"I am ready, Master," Alte replied, nodding. She could feel Mei and Kira's determination matching her own.

"Then open your mind," Master Bastila bade them. "And we will teach you first, Alte'zu, since it is your Master you're seeking help for."

Alte bowed and knelt, opening herself to the Force and the Masters' teachings. Knowledge rushed through her mind, guided by the Masters, teaching her, guiding her. Finally, she knew how to shield Master Yuon. She stood, feeling hope kindle.

"You seem to have mastered everything we have to show you, Jedi," Master Arca said.

"Such a bright, inquisitive mind," Master Nomi praised. "It has been an honor to teach you."

"But remember--" Master Vandar cut in. "The shielding ritual will draw upon your strength, and you can only regain what you've spent when the plaguemaster's bond with his victims is broken."

"How do I break the bond between plaguemaster and victim?" Alte inquired.

"Death was what broke the hold of the original plaguemaster, Terrak Morrhage," Master Chamma informed her. "But there may be another way."

"You now have the knowledge you need to save your Master," Master Noab said. "Use it wisely and well. Which of you will learn it next?"

"I will," Mei said, stepping forward.

"Very well," Master Bastila agreed. "Open your mind and learn."

Mei was just starting to kneel when Alte felt a dark presence approaching from behind. "I knew I had a bad feeling," she muttered, turning to face the Sith.

"So this is why Baddeg didn't contact me to tell me you were taken care of," the Sith said, frowning when Kira shifted so Alte could see her translations while still keeping the Sith in front of her, but he kept his attention on Alte. "No matter, we had his pitiful headquarters under surveillance. You also should have been more willing to kill. Reckless, eager Jedi. So eager to find a cure for your Master, you led us right to the prize. My master and I are most grateful."

"It's too late," Alte countered. "I've already learned the ritual."

"Yes, and you're the only one who will learn it," the Sith replied. He yelled and cast lightning at the terminal, frying it. "There. No more terminal. No more ritual. No miracle healing this time."

"Except for mine, you mean." Alte gestured to herself. "My healing."

"What good will that do you?" he asked, shaking his head. "The technique kills those who wield it. How many could you have shielded before it killed you? One? Two? Even if it was a hundred, ultimately, you would collapse."

Alte pushed back the fear at what such a drain could do to her before killing her. "If my destiny is to become one with the Force, then so be it."

"Well," he murmured, shifting his stance. Alte echoed him, along with the others. "In that case, let me hurry you to your fate." He cast lightning at her feet and she barely dodged, grunting when her shoulder impacted with the floor. She felt him readying for another cast and dodged again, more successfully this time, and jumped to her feet. He raced towards her and she threw him back with the Force. He climbed to his feet less gracefully than she had and Alte drew her lightsaber, glaring. She was going to help Master Yuon and there was no way this pathetic man was going to stop her.

She fought hard, her friends by her side, helping her. Debris flew through the air, missing her friends, but hitting the Sith and his cronies perfectly. Finally, three bodies lay at their feet. Alte stood over them, panting, suddenly very grateful Qyzen, Mei, and Kira were there. Her head was pounding and she wasn't entirely sure she could lift a grain of sand at the moment.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Mei looking at her with concern. _"Your holocomm, again. It's Master Syo."_

Nodding, Alte turned off her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt before retrieving her holocomm. "Master Syo, I apologize for any delays in my responses. My cochlear implants were damaged, Mei is translating for me since I can't see holograms."

"I understand, Alte'zu," Master Syo replied via Mei's translations. "I've been kept apprised of your situation--the Council is very concerned about Yuon's health. We've been trying to contact you for hours. Did you find anything in the Jedi Temple?"

"The only real cure is to stop the person who's behind the illness," Alte explained. "But I can shield her temporarily."

"Then do what you can for now," Master Syo answered. "Our first priority is Yuon's life. Hurry back--Yuon is fading fast. Any delay could be costly. Master Syo out."

Alte didn't speak as she turned off the holocomm. She glanced at her friends, who all nodded. Mei took her hand and the other two followed as she led Mei from the temple, back to the taxi.

*

"Oh, you're here!" Attros greeted as they hurried into the infirmary, Mei translating as quickly as she could. "Quickly--we're barely detecting a pulse on Yuon."

Alte rushed to Master Yuon's side, frightened at how weak her Force signature had become in Alte's absence.

"If there was any time to test what you learned in the temple, it's now," he said quietly.

"I hope this works," Alte murmured.

"So do I," Attros agreed. "Yuon's life depends on it."

Focusing on what she'd learned, Alte drew on her own strength in the Force to form a shield around Master Yuon, protecting her from the darkness drawing close. Finished, Alte staggered against the bed, panting. She could feel everyone's alarm but held up a hand, keeping them at bay. "I'm fine. Just… It's been a long, exhausting day."

She felt Master Yuon wake. "Padawan--no," Master Yuon protested when her eyes landed on Alte. "No, I was making you a Jedi. What happened? I feel… so much better. But why do you look so weak? What did you do?"

"I shielded you from the person who was making you ill, but it took some of my strength," Alte explained.

"Thank you," Master Yuon said softly. "And... I'm sorry. The last thing I remember clearly… is your ceremony on Tython. Oh, my student, I am sorry I wasn't a better Master."

"I wouldn't be the Jedi I am if it weren't for you," Alte protested. "You don't see my disabilities _as_ disabilities, you see them as my strengths. You don't underestimate me. Do you know how rare that is? Even among the Jedi?"

"That honors me more than you know," Master Yuon responded, smiling slightly. "Yes. I see now the foolishness of hiding it. Now I am… more myself."

_"You are Yuon Par,"_ Qyzen replied from where he'd stepped up beside Alte. _"Is no other you can be."_  
  
"I could feel someone else in my mind," Master Yuon explained, looking away. "Polluting my thoughts… twisting them."

"You won't be fully cured until he is defeated," Alte told her regretfully.

"I really wish I could give you more details," Master Yuon said. "But my memory of that time is… hazy at best."

_"Pardon me,"_ Attros cut in quietly. _"After you told me about your cybernetics being damaged, I took the liberty of finding a cybernetics expert to take a look at your implant. She's waiting in the hall. I hope I didn't overstep."_  
  
"Not at all, Attros, thank you," Alte replied.

Attros poked his head out into the hall and beckoned to someone.

_"Damaged?"_ Master Yuon asked in faltering Basic Sign Language, concerned. _"Are you alright, Alte'zu?"_  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, Master," Alte assured her, smiling. "Just took a blaster rifle butt to the head earlier and they managed to damage one of my implants." She shrugged. "I've had worse."

Master Yuon looked dubious, but she nodded and gestured towards where Attros and the expert waited by an empty bed.

_"Hello, Alte'zu,"_ the female Togruta greeted her, smiling. _"I'm Dr. Aba Kiwiiks."_  
  
"Any relation to Master Kiwiiks?" Alte wondered, a little wary about having a stranger working on her cybernetics.

_"Hello, Dr. Kiwiiks,"_ Kira greeted, signing for Alte's benefit. _"You're in good hands, Zu. I've met her before and she's very good at what she does."_

_"Why are you signing behind her?"_ Dr. Kiwiiks questioned, frowning, emoting affront and a tinge of anger. _"She can't see you. I thought--"_

Alte waved her hands, forestalling Dr. Kiwiiks's anger. "I have Force sight, doctor. I can see all around me. It's not imperative that they stand in front of me, but they do try to stay in the habit for those who don't have the same abilities."

Dr. Kiwiiks bowed, apologizing. _"My apologies, Kira."_

_"It's alright, Aba,"_ Kira replied, smiling. _"Zu's a special case."_

"Oh, _thanks_ ," Alte said sarcastically, her lips twitching with a suppressed smile.

_"You're welcome,"_ Kira responded with a bright smile.

_"Shall we get to work?"_ Dr. Kiwiiks asked, gesturing towards the bed.

Alte nodded and slid onto the bed, turning slightly so Dr. Kiwiiks could see the implant better.

Dr. Kiwiiks winced when she saw the damage. _"How long ago did this happen?"_

"Several hours ago," Alte replied, a little sheepish. "Before we went to the temple. There was something I needed to learn there and I couldn't afford to wait."

Sighing, Dr. Kiwiiks shook her head and withdrew a pouch of tools from the bag slung across her body. _"Ideally, I would have prefered to do this before it started healing,"_ she admonished gently. _"But better now than not at all. I won't be able to sign while I work, someone else will have to translate."_

_"I will,"_ Mei said, stepping up beside the bed. _"I'm Meibelle, Alte'zu's best friend."_

_"Thank you, Meibelle,"_ Dr. Kiwiiks said before setting to work. She explained each step as she went, so Alte wouldn't be startled. Alte tried not to flinch from the pain while Kiwiiks worked. Apparently, a few shards of metal from the implant had gotten under the skin and a sharp edge at the top of the break had dug in without them noticing. Finally, the implant was safe enough that Dr. Kiwiiks was able to remove it entirely. _"Some of the circuits were damaged beyond repair, I'll have to fabricate a new one from your measurements. Shouldn't take more than a couple hours, but, in the meantime, you'll still be without your hearing."_

"That's okay," Alte assured her. "If Mei's not with me, I'll stay here with Master Yuon."

_"Actually,"_ Attros cut in regretfully, Mei translating for him. _"The Council wishes to speak with you, Alte'zu, when you're ready."_

"If you're done, Doctor?" Dr. Kiwiiks nodded. "I will speak with them immediately," Alte agreed then gave Dr. Kiwiiks her holofrequency. "Contact me when the implant is ready, Doctor."

_"Like I said, it shouldn't take more than a couple hours,"_ Dr. Kiwiiks explained and gave them directions to her office in the Market Sector.

_"Thank you again for helping Yuon,"_ Attros said shyly as Alte hopped down from the bed. _"And… teaching me a few things as well."_

_"I'll be alright for now,"_ Master Yuon assured her. _"Go to the Council--we can speak later."_ She looked over her shoulder at Mei, signing for Alte's benefit. _"Thank you, as well."_

Mei pressed her hands together and bowed. _"I'm happy to have helped,"_ she said, then followed Alte out into the hallway.

As they walked, Mei signed a question, _"Have you eaten since we got to Coruscant?"_

Alte tilted her head, thinking, then shook her head. "No. You?"

_"Nope. I've been so focused on my mission that I haven't taken the time."_ Mei smiled sheepishly. _"What do you say to meeting in the cantina after we make our reports?"_

"Sounds good," Alte agreed. "See you then."

Mei reluctantly left Alte's side to make her report to General Var Suthra.

*

"You'll never guess what just happened," Mei and Alte signed and said, respectively, in unison as soon as Alte got to the cantina. "You first. No, you."

Kira sighed and waved her hands to catch Alte's attention. _"You go first, Alte,"_ she suggested.

"I got my own ship," she announced smugly, grinning.

_"What a funny coincidence,"_ Mei replied, mirroring Alte's smug grin. _"So did I."_

Alte's shoulders slumped and she pouted theatrically. "Want to come see it after we eat? I'm starving."

_"Of course,"_ Mei and Kira signed together.

Laughing, Alte and Qyzen settled at the table Kira and Mei had claimed. They quickly ordered and chatted idly while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Oh, funny story," Alte said once they had their food. "When I reported to the Council, they offered the services of the best cybernetics expert they know to fix my implant."

_"Let me guess, Dr. Kiwiiks,"_ Kira replied, smiling.

"50 credits to Kira," Alte confirmed with a laugh. "I told them I'd already talked to her that I'm due to pick up my new one soon."

_"Attros anticipated them."_ Mei managed a smile, stabbing at her food with her fork the next moment. _"I'm guessing they wanted a full report on everything that happened today?"_

"Yep." Alte bumped her shoulder into Mei's gently, trying not to jostle her too hard. "What about you? What's your news?"

Mei grimaced. _"Some classified information may have been transmitted to those Sith we saw on the holo in the Jedi temple."_ She poked at her food. _"They're trying to track where it came from and, once they figure it out, that's where I'm headed."_

Alte's appetite disappeared as it finally hit her what having her own ship, and Mei having her own ship, truly meant. "I'm heading to Taris as soon as I get my implants. I don't know how smoothly the ship will ride. How the hell am I going to communicate with Qyzen if I have to turn them off?"

Mei smiled determinedly. _"You'll figure it out. I'm sure of it."_

_"Council is smart,"_ Qyzen added while Kira translated. _"Will have thought of solution."_

"Yeah," Alte agreed doubtfully then turned back to Mei. "Send me a holo once you know where you're going, if you can."

_"Of course."_ Mei hugged her tightly, trying not to think of their impending separation and focus only on enjoying Alte's company.

The rest of their meal passed quickly, with Mei, Alte, and Kira sharing stories from Nar Shaddaa with Qyzen and Teeseven. Once they'd finished eating and paid for their meal, they walked to the spaceport. "My ship first?" Alte asked. "We can kick everyone else out and you can help me map it in my head so I don't hurt myself getting around. Much."

Mei nodded, reluctant to leave Alte's side just yet. _"Sure. That sounds like fun."_

Alte smiled and headed for the hangar Master Syo had given her directions to after her meeting with the Council.

Mei and the others followed Alte through the spaceport. _"My hangar isn't too far from yours."_

"That's good," Alte agreed. "If we're here at the same time, it won't take long to meet up. Here we are," she announced as they walked into the hangar.

They all stopped short and took a good look at the ship. While Mei was sure the others were in awe of it, she could only see it as taking Alte away from her. _We knew this day would come. I just hoped it wouldn't come ** **quite**** so soon._

"Do you three mind waiting out here while Mei takes me through?" Alte inquired of Kira, Qyzen, and Teeseven. "It's easier for me to get the layout without anyone else around to distract me."

_"Is patient,"_ Qyzen assured her. _"Will be my home, too. Can wait."_

_"Go on ahead."_ Kira grinned. _"I understand completely."_

Teeseven beeped an affirmative and 'relaxed' next to Kira.

Alte and Mei went up the ramp into Alte's ship. _"Flight of stairs,"_ Mei warned. _"Looks to be about thirty."_

Alte counted under her breath as they climbed. _"Greetings, Jedi Alte'zu,"_ a droid at the top of the stairs signed. _"I am C2-N2, steward of this vessel and translator, should you have need of my services."_

"You know Basic Sign Language?" Alte asked, head tilted.

_"I'm fluent in over 6 million forms of communication, including Basic Sign Language,"_ Seetoo replied.

"Good, depending on how smoothly the engines run, I'll be turning off my cochlear implants when we're in-flight," Alte informed him, nodding. "For now, please wait outside while Meibelle helps me map out the ship."

_"Of course, master,"_ Seetoo agreed. _"Should you have any questions, you have but to ask."_

Once he was gone, Mei told Alte, _"Well, you shouldn't have any trouble communicating with Qyzen without me or Kira around."_

Alte huffed a soft laugh. "The Council really has thought of everything. Come on, show me around this thing."

The pair systematically worked their way through the ship, poking their noses in nooks and crannies, counting steps, and testing out the various beds scattered through the ship, stretching their time together as long as they could. "I'll finally have my own room for once," Alte observed with forced cheer.

Mei pouted playfully. _"What, you didn't ** **like**** sharing with me?"_

"You snore," Alte pointed out. "And talk in your sleep. I have to turn off my cochlears at night just to sleep."

Blinking in surprise, Mei asked, _"Do I really talk in my sleep?"_

"Not often," Alte amended. "Just when you're really exhausted and sleep hard."

Mei nodded, relieved. _"Makes sense."_ She paused when her holocom went off in her pocket. _"Excuse me, I have a holocall."_ Stepping away, she activated her holocom. "General Var Suthra. Do we have a destination?"

"We do, Jedi Meibelle." The general's small image nodded briskly. "Please return to the Senate Tower with Padawan Kira for a proper briefing."

"We're on our way," she told him, her heart sinking a little.

He saluted. "Var Suthra, out."

His image winked out and she turned to Alte apologetically. _"I have to go."_

Sighing, Alte nodded almost reluctantly. "I understand. I'll go check on Master Yu--"

She was interrupted by Mei touching her arm and signing, _"Holo. Dr. Kiwiiks."_

Silently cursing, Alte nodded. "Comm me once you find out where you're going?" she requested.

_"Of course."_ Mei rolled her eyes. _"May the Force be with you."_ Reluctantly, she left the ship. "Seetoo, Qyzen, you can go up, but Alte has a call at the moment. Kira, Teeseven, General Var Suthra has information for us, so we need to head back to the Senate Tower."

Alte routed the holocall through the ship's holoterminal before answering. "Doctor, give me a moment, I can't see holos, but I have a translator coming." Feeling Seetoo's approach, she requested, "Seetoo, this is Dr. Kiwiiks, I need you to translate for me."

_"Of course, master, however I may serve you,"_ Seetoo replied.

"Go ahead, Doctor," Alte bade.

_"Just calling to let you know your implants are ready,"_ Dr. Kiwiiks said via Seetoo. _"You can pick them up whenever is convenient."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Alte agreed, smiling. "See you soon, Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About everyone seemingly knowing Basic Sign Language: it's the standardized sign language for HoH folks and there are variations for species whose appendages don't work the same way (Qyzen, for example, has fewer fingers). It's implied that Jedi are taught many languages as part of their training and why wouldn't sign language be included? If you pay attention, the only people who know it are Jedi and Dr. Kiwiiks.


	3. Taris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Alte learn the pitfalls of working for two different Masters and having their own ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbra: Shorter chapter this time around since Jestana and I were having trouble figuring out how to flesh out Taris for these two (neither of us is overly fond of it). As ever, if there's an issue with how I'm portraying Alte and her disabilities, feel free to leave me a comment here or send me an ask on Tumblr. My inbox is always open. :)

"You know, when Zu visits, the differences are going to drive her crazy, right?" Kira asked as they waited for the ship to approach Ord Mantell.

 

Mei laughed. "As if they won't drive _us_ crazy when we visit _her_ ship."

 

"Point," Kira agreed with a laugh of her own. "I'm glad the Seetwo units know BSL."

 

"That makes two of us." Mei managed a small smile. It was still strange to not feel Alte because of the distance between them.

 

Kira patted her arm and Mei flinched. "Did you hurt yourself and not tell anyone?"

 

Mei shook her head and pushed her sleeve up so Kira could see the flower tattooed on her upper arm. "I had it done while we were waiting on Carrick. Alte got her helix piercing then, too."

 

"It's beautiful." Kira examined the tattoo closely. "It's native to Tython, right?"

 

"Yep." Mei let her sleeve slide back down once Kira straightened up. "It represents the fact that I became a Jedi Knight and reminds me to honor life."

 

Kira nodded, smiling. "Let me guess: Zu's helix piercing is in honor of her becoming a Jedi?"

 

"Got it in one." Mei grinned. "We plan to get more after future significant events."

 

Kira's smile faded. "Speaking of significant events, can you tell me what happened to Zu that made her deaf? Before Master Kiwiiks found me, she was just blind."

 

Mei grimaced, her shoulders slumping. "I knew you'd ask, so I checked with Alte if I could tell you about it."

 

"Of _course_ I'd ask. You two are my friends. Whatever happened, I want to know." Kira looked serious. "It must've been pretty bad."

 

Mei nodded, rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "It was and that's why she agreed to let me tell you. If she tried, it'd just lead to another flashback for her."

 

Kira nodded sympathetically and reached out to squeeze Mei's lower arm. "Take your time. Whatever it was must be painful for even you to remember."

 

"You remember how beautiful her singing was, right?" Mei asked, fidgeting with the end of her braid. Kira nodded, keeping her hand on Mei's arm. "So beautiful that she sometimes sang in cantinas rather than busking on the streets. I was so happy for her when that happened." Mei smiled faintly. "When that happened, part of me hoped that maybe someone would notice how beautiful her voice was and offer her a way off Nar Shaddaa."

 

Kira's voice was soft and sympathetic. "Even if it meant she'd leave you behind?"

 

"Even then." Mei nodded, wiping at her eyes. She could still remember the pretty daydreams she'd had about it. "I just wanted her off the streets. Didn't matter what happened to me." Mei took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh. "Well, a little over five years ago, someone _did_ notice Alte, but not in the way I'd hoped. A cantina owner who'd hired Alte to sing wanted her to sleep with her, too." Kira scowled and Mei nodded. "Yeah, Alte said no, but the owner didn't let it drop. She grabbed Alte's hair and dragged her towards the back room. I followed because it was pretty obvious what she intended to do to Alte. The next thing I knew, I felt this urge to run away, as fast and far as I could. So I did."

 

"You ran?" Kira looked astonished, not that Mei could blame her. "How? Why?"

 

Mei smiled wryly. "We later figured out that Alte used the Force to compel me to run away, so I wouldn't get hurt, too." Kira rolled her eyes, a wry smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah. I stopped to catch my breath and realized what I'd done: left Alte there alone with that… thing. So, I did the only right thing--"

 

"You went back." Kira grinned.

 

Mei nodded, but couldn't smile. "I went back. By the time I got there, the door was shut and locked. I thought it'd take a couple tries for me to get it open, but I managed to kick it in on the first try. The woman-- she was on top of Alte, beating her, and had torn at her clothes, the only nice dress Alte had. Something in me snapped and I yelled at her to get off Alte and flung my hands at her. She flew across the room and hit the other wall. I picked up Alte, who was unconscious, and carried her back to our dinky little apartment. I took care of her as best I could, but I still don't know exactly what happened between running away and coming back. I just know Alte hasn't spoken a word since then, let alone sung a note."

 

"Wait, are you saying there's no _physical_ reason for her to be mute?" Kira frowned and Mei could feel her worry and distress.

 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Mei nodded. "The Jedi found us a week later. By then, we'd figured out Alte had been hurt bad enough that she was now deaf and mute. The Jedi took us in and arranged for Alte to get implants once she'd recovered. I talked to the healers and they said there was nothing wrong with her vocal cords. Something else is keeping her mute. Something psychological and that will be harder for her to overcome." She scrubbed her eyes. "I miss her voice so much sometimes. It was so beautiful."

 

Kira shifted to hug Mei tightly. "You love her, don't you?"

 

Mei nodded, clinging to her friend. "I do, but she's never shown any interest besides friendship and she seems perfectly happy to follow the Jedi Code. What we have is enough."

 

"You won't know for sure unless you ask." Kira squeezed gently.

 

Mei shook her head. "No. Things are fine the way they are. I don't want to risk spoiling them and you're not allowed to say anything, either. Got it?"

 

"Got it, fine." Kira rolled her eyes.

 

An alert from the cockpit warned them they were coming up on Ord Mantell. Mei sighed deeply and stood up. "Time to get back to work."

 

"Wait." Kira caught Mei's sleeve as she stood up as well. "If Alte was that badly hurt, how did she survive the week until the Jedi found you?"

 

"Near as we can tell, she was able to use the Force to keep herself alive."

 

*

 

Alte stretched hard with a soundless yawn as she and Qyzen stepped off her ship. Qyzen stretched as well before turning to her and gesturing to his ear. She held up one hand, counting down with her fingers as her implants came online. "Hello, Qyzen," she greeted him, smiling.

 

" _Greetings, Herald. Ready?"_ he asked.

 

"Whether I am or not, we have a job to do," she replied, tucking her hand around his arm. Her stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly. "First, food that isn't a ration or cooked by my dubious skills."

 

 _"Is edible,"_ he said with a shrug and started to lead her through the spaceport.

 

"Edible and palatable are two different things, my friend," she answered with a grin. "I appreciate your diplomacy, though."

 

 _"Is fuel,"_ Qyzen said, shaking his head. _"Taste does not matter."_

 

" _I_ would appreciate food that actually _tastes_ like food, at least," she retorted, slightly distracted by a feeling building in her mind and the emotions rippling around them. They stepped out of the spaceport and she stumbled, her breath catching in her throat. The feeling she'd been ignoring since landing hitting her full force.

 

 _"Herald?"_ Qyzen inquired, worried.

 

"I'm all right, Qyzen," she reassured him. "This place..." She trailed off, shuddering. "The Jedi temple on Coruscant was unsettling, but this is so much worse. So much death took place here. I should have known, based on what Master Syo said over the holo, but this..." She shivered again. "I'll have to warn Mei and Kira before they land." She shook her head and 'looked' up at Qyzen. "Come on, food then we'll meet with Aris and Captain Nelex."

 

Alte and Qyzen made their way to the cantina and found a table. He quietly read the menu out to her. They were ready with their orders by the time the waitress came to offer them drinks.

 

"I'll have caff to dri--," she started to say, ignoring the flash of surprise from their waitress, but Qyzen cut in quickly.

 

 _"No caff. Work to do, cannot afford wandering thoughts,"_ he pointed out.

 

She nodded with a sigh and said, "I'll have water to drink, then." Qyzen nodded in approval and they finished ordering.

 

"Do you think Mei's all right?" she asked after the waitress had left to place their order.

 

 _"Is hunter,"_ he replied. _"Will be all right."_

 

"You're right, I shouldn't worry," she said, shaking her head.

 

 _"Is nature to worry,"_ he observed, amusement rippling from him. _"But she is strong and has Teeseven and Kira to help."_

 

Alte grinned with pride. "I can't believe she already has a padawan. Well, Kira's still technically Master Kiwiiks's padawan, but Mei's the one training her now."

 

 _"Is honor to be given responsibility,"_ Qyzen agreed.

 

They fell silent as the waitress brought them their drinks and then retreated. The silence allowed her to focus on the conversations around them.

 

_"Did you see? She speaks but her mouth doesn't move. It's fragging creepy."_

 

_"How does it work? Is it really her communicating? Maybe someone's controlling her."_

 

_"She's a Jedi, you can't control them. As if Jedi weren't weird enough, add that on top, I hope I don't have to work with her."_

 

_"What is she--"_

 

Qyzen's hand touched her arm and she jumped, nearly spilling her drink. It was only then that she noticed the cutlery on their table was hovering a little ways off the table. She released them from her unconscious control and they clattered down. _"Can leave?"_ he offered.

 

"No." She shook her head. "I'm hungry and it would be rude to order and then walk out. I'll just do my best to ignore them."

 

 _"They do not know,"_ he said quietly. _"Do not see what I see, Herald of the Scorekeeper."_

 

She smiled wanly. "Thank you, Qyzen."

 

_"Is welcome, Herald."_

 

*

 

Kira stifled a yawn as she entered the galley. A pot of hot caff waited on the counter, as well a plate of muffins. Pouring herself a cup, she took a cautious bite of one muffin and grinned. _Knew she'd be good, if she just had the ingredients to work with._ Carrying the caff and muffin, she wandered to the door for the meditation area. Clad in a halter top and shorts, Mei was practicing her lightsaber forms, breathing in time with her movements, each one as smooth and fluid as she could manage. Then she spotted Kira while balancing on one foot and stumbled out of the form. "Oh, Kira! I didn't know you were there."

 

"Just got here." She held up the half-eaten muffin. "Delicious, by the way. I knew you'd be a good cook if you had the chance."

 

"Thanks." Mei brushed invisible dust off her shorts. "It makes me stop and slow down and I like that about it."

 

Nodding, Kira took a drink of her caff. "Let's see, you made caff, muffins, and now you're practicing lightsaber forms. How long have you been up?"

 

"Um, awhile." Brushing past Kira, Mei went into the galley and poured a glass of water.

 

Teeseven beeped and whistled as he wheeled into the galley. "Jedi = awake the whole time. Ship's sensor logs = show it."

 

"Is he right?" Kira asked Mei.

 

Shoulders slumping, Mei nodded. "He is. I just-- I told you that Alte and I have a bond, right?"

 

"Yeah." Kira nodded, frowning. "Is there a limit to how far you can sense each other?"

 

"There is." Mei nodded, brushing back the strands of her hair that had come loose from the ponytail she'd put it in. "I haven't been able to sense her since we both left Coruscant. It feels like she got knocked out again. I know that's not the truth, but that's how it feels and I can't relax enough to sleep, even though I _know_ I need it."

 

"Ship's engines = working harder than they should. Jedi = culprit?" Teeseven somehow managed to make his beeps and whistles sound accusing.

 

Mei grimaced and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. I know she's on Taris, and that's where we're headed, so I tinkered with the settings once you two went to get some rest so we'd get there faster."

 

"It's all right, Mei." Kira clasped her friend's arm, careful to avoid her tattoo. "We understand that you and Alte are close, but you need to be careful about doing stuff like this. It'll only confirm to the Jedi Council that your bond will disrupt your ability to function."

 

She nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Thanks, Kira. You, too, Teeseven."

 

"Jedi = most welcome." Beeping cheerfully, he wheeled off.

 

"Come on, Mei, at least try to meditate if you can't sleep." Kira guided her friend back to the meditation room.

 

"Sounds good." They knelt facing each other, focusing on calming and centering themselves. It didn't take long for Mei to fall asleep once she'd relaxed.

 

Draping a blanket over Mei's shoulders, Kira went to the cockpit to check how much longer they had before they reached Taris. _I hope whatever we have to take care of there won't be **too** strenuous. She needs more rest._

 

*

 

Alte paused outside the bunker where she had met with Aris and Captain Nelex, reaching for the connection that had been silent since she had left Coruscant. She'd breathed through the panic when it went quiet on the ship, and meditated her way to restless sleep, but she couldn't help reaching, testing. "I hope Mei's all right," she murmured quietly, taking Qyzen's arm.

 

Qyzen sighed beside her as he guided her through the settlement, already tired of her constant worry. _"Is--"_

 

"Hunter, I know," she replied, smiling up at him ruefully. "I apologize, Qyzen. It's been a long time since I was alone in my head. It's… disconcerting not to feel her."

 

 _"Was restless on ship,"_ Qyzen observed.

 

"Yes," she admitted, looking away to watch… something fly by overhead. "It will get better," she said determinedly. "I'll get used to it, I just need a little time."

 

He growled softly, his attention diverted by the staring, whispering people around them. _"Need manners,"_ he grumbled to himself.

 

"I'm a curiosity," Alte murmured, tipping her head down to hide her mouth a little. "From what I hear, the rest of the planet isn't as inhabited as Olaris. Once we're out in the swamps, it won't be as bothersome."

 

Qyzen huffed but subsided.

 

*

 

Mei woke up as they emerged from hyperspace above Taris. She could feel Alte again! Standing up, she stretched thoroughly. Planting her hands flat on the floor, she swung her feet up into a handstand, wiggling her toes a little. She finished by dropping into a roll and popping up onto her feet. Kira's wry voice distracted her, "I take it you're feeling better?"

 

"I can sense Alte again." Mei grinned and sprang into a back handspring, followed by a somersault. "It feels wonderful."

 

Kira frowned and peered towards the cockpit. "We're just now in orbit above Taris. You can sense Zu already?"

 

"Faintly, but yes." Mei tugged her hair free of the ponytail she'd pulled it into when she'd attempted to sleep. She'd need to brush it and put it up before she thought about going anywhere. "I'll be able to pinpoint her once we're on the surface, provided she hasn't traveled too far."

 

Kira toyed with the ends of her hair as Mei sniffed at herself and made a face. _I'll need to shower, too. Forgot to do that after Ord Mantell._ "Master Kiwiiks said it's rare for Jedi to form bonds, let alone very strong ones."

 

"Alte and I have known each other since we were kids." Mei shrugged and moved past her friend to request clearance to land. "It's only natural we'd have a bond of some kind."

 

Rolling her eyes as she trailed her friend, Kira remained silent as Mei spoke with Olaris Spaceport and got the clearance they needed. "I _know_ how long you've known each other. I was there for part of it, remember?"

 

"Yeah, sorry." Mei had the grace to be sheepish. "I'm so used to people who don't know how long we've known each other. The response has become rote."

 

Kira squeezed her shoulder lightly, smiling reassuringly. "I get it. I'm a little envious, I guess."

 

"It has its good and bad points." Mei gestured to the controls. "Would you mind landing? I need to clean up and put on proper clothes."

 

"Sure." Kira slipped into the pilot's seat eagerly. "I haven't landed anything this size, but it shouldn't be too much trouble."

 

Mei laughed and patted her shoulder. "Just ask Teeseven for help if you need it."

 

"I will." Kira waved Mei off. "Go shower. You smell."

 

Grinning, Mei asked, "Which of us is the master again?"

 

"At the moment? Me." Kira turned and made shooing motions.

 

Still grinning, Mei bowed slightly and retreated from the cockpit. She made a stop at her quarters for a bathrobe before heading to the refresher. _Wouldn't have time for a proper water shower even if we had the capability. It'd take too long for my hair to dry. Sonic it is!_

 

*

 

Alte froze a few meters away from T8-C3 as she felt the first tendrils of her bond with Mei unfurling in her mind. A relieved sigh escaped her, a knot of tension in her shoulders easing.

 

 _"Herald?"_ Qyzen inquired from where he stood a couple feet ahead of her. _"Is alright?"_

 

"I'm fine, Qyzen," she assured him, quickly catching up. "Mei's coming, I can feel her again."

 

 _"Go to spaceport?"_ he asked as they climbed back on their speeders.

 

"No," she replied. "Getting to the scout team is too urgent. I'll contact her once I've helped them, but I need to focus on my work. Besides, they still need to land and that will take all their concentration."

 

She turned to Qyzen at a surge of surprise in his emotions. _"Can feel above planet?"_

 

"Yes," Alte replied, shrugging. "On all the planets we've been to, I could feel her anywhere she went. We haven't been to a giant planet, yet, so I don't know the exact distance, but I could feel them entering orbit. She was asleep when I first felt her, but she's awake now."

 

Qyzen shook his head, a sense of wonderment emanating from him. _"Is normal for Jedi?"_ he wondered.

 

She shrugged. "Not really? But I've known Mei a long time. It doesn't feel unusual to us, it's just an extension of who we are."

 

He hummed quietly. _"Come,"_ he said. _"Work. Then find Hunter."_

 

She laughed softly. "Yes, the sooner we help the scout team, the sooner we can meet up with Mei."

 

*

 

Feeling more like herself, Mei exited the ship with Kira at her side. She wrinkled her nose at the smell in the air. It wasn't… right. "Something's off here."

 

"Probably has something to do with the mass genocide that the general told us about." Kira wrinkled her nose as well. "All those deaths, all at once--"

 

Mei rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the prickly feeling. "I wish Alte had answered her holo. I hope she's all right."

 

"She was probably just busy and she'll call once she's done." Kira patted Mei's arm comfortingly as they started for the exit to the spaceport proper.

 

"As if artifacts are more valuable than a person's life," Alte grumbled to herself as she stalked away from the scout team, Qyzen trailing along silently behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot, she pulled her comm out of her pocket. "Call Mei," she instructed it.

 

Mei felt a thrill when her holocomm chirped with Alte's unique chime. "Alte! How are you?"

 

"Tired of this place already," Alte replied with a sigh. "The feel of it is wearing on me. You?"

 

Mei smiled crookedly. "Just got here, as if you didn't know that already. We have a location to check out." As they stepped onto the lift, she sent the coordinates. "Anywhere near you?"

 

 _"Is back the way we came,"_ Qyzen reported.

 

"I'm afraid not," Alte answered regretfully. "Master Tykan is planning an attack, I need to let Captain Nelex know what's going on and get to The Junction as quickly as I can."

 

"I understand." Mei stifled a sigh. _It'd be different if we hadn't needed to go to Ord Mantell first._ "Go to the Junction and stop his attack. We'll catch up some other time."

 

"Stay safe," Kira added, squeezing Mei's free arm comfortingly.

 

"You, too," Alte replied. "I'll let you know how things go at the Junction. I have to go. Bye."

 

"Bye." Mei put her holocomm away as they stepped off the lift. "It's enough that I can feel her again."

 

Kira smiled. "You definitely seem more relaxed now. It should make things easier."

 

"For me or you?" Mei raised an eyebrow, a smile twitching at her lips.

 

Kira grinned openly. "Both of us!"

 

After talking to Captain Nelex, Alte reached for her connection to Mei. Satisfied, she turned to Qyzen. "Let's go save more people," she said with forced cheerfulness.

 

 _"Jedi's work is never done,"_ Qyzen observed as they climbed onto their speeders.

 

"You said it, my friend," Alte replied, shaking her head. "I don't regret being one, though."

 

 _"Hard to regret what gives purpose,"_ Qyzen said.

 

"True," Alte admitted with a nod. "Or what took me away from Nar Shaddaa. If I never see that place again, it will be too soon."

 

*

 

Mei pulled up the coordinates RE-M0 had sent them, humming thoughtfully as she examined the map. Peering over her shoulder, Kira asked, "Where did Zu say she was going, again?"

 

"A place called the Junction," Mei replied absently. She looked at the map a little closer and smiled. "Hey, it's not too far from where we're headed. I wonder if they're still there."

 

Kira reached into Mei's pocket and pulled out her holocomm. "We can call and ask."

 

"Good idea." At Mei's nod, Kira entered Alte's frequency.

 

"Mei, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now," Alte said quickly once she'd answered. "Captain Nelex needs my help. I'll call you as soon as I can." She ended the call and tucked her holocomm away as she and Qyzen raced into Captain Nelex's base.

 

"Well,that answers our question," Kira commented once Alte's image winked out. "Sounds like she's back at the base."

 

"Or headed there." Mei reached out along their bond, sending Alte reassurances. "Let's continue on with our mission, then. If nothing else, we can catch up with Alte and Qyzen after everything's said and done."

 

*

 

Alte rubbed her forehead as she stepped out into the sunlight. The rakghouls were… unsettling. There was so much emotion in such mindless beasts. Shaking her head, she pulled out her holocomm and called Mei.

 

"Hey, Alte." Mei smiled regretfully as she answered her holo. "I'm sorry, but now it's my turn to be in a hurry. There's a group of colonists in danger from a Sith assassin. Kira and I are headed there to stop her."

 

"We miss you, Zu," Kira added from over Mei's shoulder.

 

"I miss you guys, too. Be safe," Alte replied, smiling wanly.

 

"You, too." Mei regretfully ended the holocall. She stifled an annoyed sigh. "I'm starting to _really_ hate this planet."

 

Kira raised her eyebrows. " _Starting_? Mei, I've hated it since we landed."

 

" _Really_ hate it, Kira," Mei corrected. "There's a difference."

 

"If you say so."

 

Alte growled as she put her holocomm away. "Fragging planet."

 

Qyzen patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. _"Come, Herald. Tykan will not wait."_

 

Sighing, Alte nodded. "You're right. My problems can wait. Let's go save the settlement."

 

*

 

As they approached the old transport station, Mei slowed and stopped her speeder. Kira stopped a short distance away and turned to look at her friend curiously. "What is it, Mei?"

 

"Alte's close," Mei told her in a hushed voice, twisting on the speeder. "I can feel her."

 

"She's nearby, I can feel her," Alte murmured, looking around.

 

 _"Herald, perhaps should not be distracted while--"_ Qyzen broke off when Alte's speeder stopped just shy of Mei's with a jolt, sending Alte sprawling in the dirt.

 

"Found her!" Alte called gleefully.

 

"Alte!" Scrambling off her speeder, Mei hurried over and helped her sit up. "Are you all right?"

 

"Better than I have been since Coruscant," Alte replied, pulling Mei practically into her lap for a tight hug.

 

After a moment of surprise, Mei returned the hug just as tightly, murmuring softly, "Stars, I've missed you, Alte."

 

"I've missed you, too." Alte could feel the last of the tension in her shoulders easing away at Mei's proximity.

 

 _"The reactor, Herald,"_ Qyzen reminded her. _"Cannot waste time."_

 

"Slag," Alte cursed, releasing Mei and scrambling to her feet. "Come on, we have to stop Master Tykan before he blows up the whole Republic settlement."

 

Mei stood up as well, reluctant to leave Alte so soon after reuniting with her again. "Where is it, exactly? Maybe we can help."

 

"Mei, we can't exactly dawdle," Kira reminded her friend.

 

Shaking her head, Mei told her, "We have time. I'm not letting Alte take on a Jedi master with just Qyzen for back up."

 

 _"Hunter,"_ Qyzen growled in warning.

 

Alte made an impatient noise. "We don't have time for this. You two can fight it out later. The longer we stand here talking about it, the more time Master Tykan has to overload the reactor. Come or not, I don't care, but let's _go."_ She stalked off into the old transport station without waiting for the others to follow.

 

Mei smiled apologetically at Qyzen and hurried after Alte. Kira stifled a sigh and shook her head. "I don't think she meant to insult you, Qyzen. She's been antsy ever since we landed--" she cut herself off and shook her head "Since before that, when we actually _got_ to Taris and she could feel Zu again. I bet Zu's been just as bad."

 

 _"Has been… jittery,"_ Qyzen replied. He helped the other three take down a group of rakghouls before continuing, _"Barely slept on journey here. Hasn't stopped working since arrival. Is bad."_

 

"Mei barely slept, too," Kira told him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "She was too restless to sleep. I finally got her to meditate and that helped her get to sleep. They'll have to get used to not sensing each other."

 

Qyzen shrugged. _"Is first planet."_

 

"If you two are done gossiping about us," Alte called, looking over her shoulder with a smile. "We're at the reactor."

 

"We're concerned about you, that's all." Kira smiled apologetically. "Let's do this."

 

*

 

Even as she shielded Master Tykan, fighting not to stagger as her energy waned just that little bit more, the Force signatures around her dimmed. Alte frowned. She wasn't drawing on anyone else's energy so why--? Fear lanced through her. The shielding. Shielding Master Yuon and Master Tykan was impeding her connection to the Force.

 

Mei frowned at the emotions she could sense through her bond with Alte, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Alte?"

 

Alte pressed her lips together and shook her head.

 

"You've saved me," Master Tykan said softly. "At great cost to yourself. I am truly sorry."

 

"While you were ill, you mentioned a Lord Vivicar," Alte reminded him. "Do you remember?"

 

"No," Master Tykan replied, shaking his head. "I recall the name, but not what it means. I'm sorry. I will go before the Republic and admit my guilt. Purge myself of this shame. I harmed so many, and almost destroyed my Padawan. I'm not fit to be a Jedi Master."

 

"We gain strength through adversity," Alte said. "Enduring the plague will make you stronger."

 

"And you can pass on that strength to others, Master," Aris agreed, gazing at her Master with so much hope it made Alte's heart clench.

 

"I must report to Master Syo Bakarn and the Council," Master Tykan said, not responding to their efforts to cheer him. "There's much to be done. I'm sure Captain Nelex will want to know you are safe. Thank you again." He bowed to her. "I… still can't believe the sacrifice you made for me. I only hope your burden doesn't become too great."

 

He turned and left and Aris stepped up to Alte in his place. "Thank you for sparing Master Tykan," she said, looking away shyly. "I doubt Captain Nelex would have been so forgiving. The Republic won't understand. When Master Tykan turns himself in… they'll never forgive him for this."

 

"The Republic knows the value of mercy," Alte replied staunchly.

 

"I hope so," Aris responded quietly. "He needs compassion right now."

 

Alte nodded as Aris followed after her Master. She managed to keep a tight rein on her fear and panic until they were out of earshot then she bent over, braced her hands on her knees and breathed deep, trying to forestall a panic attack.

 

Really worried now, Mei moved to Alte's side and lightly rubbed her back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

 

"My Sight," Alte gasped. "It's dimming. The shielding is drawing on the Force within me." She spoke faster than she normally would, frantic. "I noticed it before, on Coruscant after I shielded Master Yuon, but I thought it was just because I was exhausted and I haven't gotten much sleep since. But I _saw_ it happen." She turned to Mei, horrified. "What if I lose my Sight altogether?"

 

"That's why you have optical implants." Mei kept her voice calm and steady, trying to keep Alte from giving in to a full-blown panic attack. "You'll use them until you can figure out how to stop this plague completely."

 

Alte groaned miserably, distracted from her panic by the thought of using the painful implants. "Hate those fragging things," she grumbled with a sigh as she straightened, squeezing Mei's hand in silent thanks.

 

"If it's a choice between them or being completely blind..." Mei squeezed her hand back.

 

Sighing again, Alte nodded. "Fine, fine, use logic on me. That's supposed to be _my_ job."

 

" _One_ of us has to do it." Mei grinned, relieved that Alte was calming down.

 

Laughing, Alte gestured towards the exit. "Shall we go take care of whatever you've been sent here for and get off this stars-forsaken planet?"

 

"Yes, that sounds like a perfect idea to me." They headed for the exit together with Kira and Qyzen trailing after them.

 

*

 

"Farewell, Jedi."

 

Mei bowed her head as Watcher One's body tumbled to a stop at their feet, lifeless. "For an Imperial, he wasn't that bad. I kind of liked him."

 

"In a 'worthy adversary' sort of way, right?" Kira asked with a faint smile.

 

"Yeah, something like that." She pressed her hands together in front of her chest as she looked back at his body. "Pity he chose to serve Angral."

 

 _"Is not honorable,"_ Qyzen grumbled, nudging Watcher One's body onto his back. _"Suicide is easy way."_

 

"I'd rather choose my own fate than to leave it in the hands of the Empire," Alte replied, shaking her head sadly.

 

"Agreed." Mei nodded, and then walked over to the older, frail-looking man strapped to the interrogation table. "Dr. Godera, are you all right? I'm Jedi Knight Meibelle, sent by General Var Suthra to rescue you."

 

The old human looked surprised. "Var Suthra? That old man never gives up, does he?" At a nod from Mei, Kira walked over to the computer to deactivate the force fields keeping Godera in place. "The Imperials gave me a class four truth serum. Don't remember much of the interrogation, but I fear they learned too much."

 

She bowed her head regretfully. "That's partly my fault. Watcher One told me about an impending attack on a Republic settlement to gain the time he needed to interrogate you. Even though it-- I couldn't let innocent people die if there was anything I could do to save them."

 

"It's part of being a Jedi, Mei," Kira told her quietly, still pressing buttons on the console. "Ah! Here it is. We protect the innocents."

 

Mei caught the scientist when the force fields deactivated, helping to steady him. "I know, but--"

 

"Did you save the settlement?" he asked abruptly as he straightened up. She nodded. He smiled. "Then all is well. I'm glad you saved them."

 

A weight seemed to fall from her shoulders at his words. "Thank you, Dr. Godera."

 

"I suppose you plan to take me back to Coruscant?" He folded his hands behind his back. "I left for a good reason, you know."

 

"We need you, doctor," she told him, feeling Kira move to stand behind her. "The Republic is endangered."

 

Godera shook his head, exasperated, "It's been endangered since that idiotic treaty. The Sith Empire only sought a strategic pause in the fighting; time to gather strength for a final crushing blow. The Senate ignored my projections. I refuse to serve such monumental ignorance."

 

"The Republic needed time to regain strength, too. So did the Jedi." Mei hoped he understood.

 

"Hmph. And are we ready to finish this war, or will we sit back while the Empire devours the galaxy?" He gazed sternly at them and Mei unconsciously straightened. "If it hasn't started already, all-out war is imminent. I'm ready to face what's coming. Perhaps it is time I returned… finish the war and wipe out the Empire for good."

 

Alte bit her tongue and turned her head away, remaining silent. This wasn't a discussion she wanted to get into right now and it wasn't her place to interfere with Mei's mission.

 

"Are you able to travel? It's a bit of a distance to the spaceport," Mei told him, catching Alte's movement out of the corner of her eye. She reached out along their bond to offer wordless comfort.

 

Sending reassurance back, Alte started edging away. "I'll make sure the way is clear," she offered.

 

"Thank you." Mei resolved to find time to speak privately with Alte before they left Taris. Dr. Godera frowned as he watched Alte and Qyzen leave the room. Sensing his curiosity, Mei explained, "They're friends. Alte'zu is a fellow Jedi."

 

"I'll take your word for it." He shrugged. "Did you check the computer for data?"

 

Kira nodded, holding up a datapad. "Downloaded everything to this datapad so we know what Watcher One sent to Angral."

 

"It's a start." Godera nodded approvingly. "Honestly? I'll be glad to get away from the rakghouls."

 

"We all will," Mei assured him. They left the room together. They had a long way to go.

 

*

Alte leaned against the railing of the ramp up to the spaceport, frowning thoughtfully as she watched Dr. Godera walk inside.

 

Mei perched on the railing beside Alte, watching her more than the scientist. "Are you all right?"

 

"Yeah, just… the way he talked about war," Alte sighed, shaking her head. "With the way the Empire is, war is inevitable, I know that; but the way he was talking, it sounded like warmongering. Whatever he does, whatever reason Watcher One had for interrogating him, don't tell me. I know you're not supposed to, but _I'm_ asking you not to tell me."

 

"I never intended to." Mei wrapped an arm around Alte's shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. "If he's right about war coming, though, I will do everything in my power to stop the Empire."

 

"When not if," Alte replied quietly, leaning against Mei. "It feels like there's a storm brewing. We're building our power, I can feel that; and it's a guarantee the Empire is doing the same. It's just a matter of when that power is unleashed." She sighed and pushed away from the railing, shaking her head. "Come on, I need to report to Captain Nelex that Master Tykan is back to himself."

 

Mei pushed herself up into a handstand and 'walked' along the railing to the top. Once there, she 'fell' onto her feet and turned to Alte with a smile. "When did you last eat, by the way?"

 

Alte quirked a fond smile at Mei, and answered, "When we got here?" Her smile fell as she remembered how _that_ had gone.

 

Mei frowned when Alte's smile faded. _Wonder what **that's** about..._ "Maybe we should stop to eat before we leave, then."

 

Nodding, Alte started off for Captain Nelex's base of operations. "Sure, after I talk to the captain."

 

"Well, yeah, that's what I meant." Mei rolled her eyes as she followed Alte.

 

Alte turned around to walk backwards so she could stick her tongue out at Mei before turning back around, grinning.

 

Mei grinned once Alte's back was turned to her. _That's_ what she'd been aiming for!

 

"I was watching the reactor readouts," Captain Nelex informed them as they approached. "We live to fight another day, thanks to you. So, is Master Tykan dead?"

 

"Master Tykan has been freed from his illness," Alte replied, chin lifting stubbornly. "He's on his way back to Tython."

 

"What? Are you sick in the head too?" Captain Nelex demanded, glaring. "How could you let him go after what he did?"

 

"Don't Republic soldiers swear to defend the innocent?" Alte met his glare with one of her own. "Tykan is a victim, as much as your men were."

 

"The difference being, Tykan's still breathing," Captain Nelex retorted. "I got Aris's checkpoint signal. You're careful about keeping your own people alive, I see. And bringing them with you." He flicked a look over Alte's shoulder to Mei.

 

Mei glared at Nelex, but restrained the impulse to say or do anything. _She didn't interfere with my mission. I won't interfere with hers._

 

"Oh, while you were gone, Master Syo Bakarn contacted me," he announced as if suddenly remembering. "He's waiting to hear from you."

 

"I'll contact him at once," Alte replied, nodding. "Keep up the good work, captain."

 

"Don't take your eye off Tykan," he warned. "You let him live, you're responsible for whatever he does next. Good hunting, Jedi." He finished with a salute.

 

Alte returned the salute and strode away, Qyzen, Kira, and Mei trailing behind her. She blew out a relieved breath once they were outside. She flexed her hands at her sides. "Did anyone else want to punch him as much as I did?" she wondered.

 

"'Absolutely." Mei really wished for a punching bag. "I wanted to break that nose of his."

 

 _"Yes,"_ Qyzen growled approvingly. _"Whole planet is disrespectful."_

 

"Not the _whole_ planet," Alte protested. "Just… most of it."

 

Mei looked between them, frowning. "Disrespectful? How? When?"

 

"It's nothing." Alte waved a hand dismissively.

 

 _"Is not nothing,"_ Qyzen replied, shaking his head. _"Whispers in cantina, about Herald's silent speech."_

 

"Oh, for the love of--" Mei growled and would have stormed to the cantina, but there was no guarantee that those people would be there. "Idiots, whispering about someone who's even _slightly_ different."

 

Kira rested a hand on Mei's arm, squeezing slightly. "They're not worth our time or our ire, Mei. You know that."

 

Mei bit her lip against the protest she wanted to say: _It bothered Alte._ Instead, she nodded, "You're right."

 

Alte chewed her lower lip for a moment, thinking. "Do you feel up to cooking, Mei?" she asked hesitantly.

 

She grinned and nodded. "I might be able to whip something up, yeah."

 

Alte grinned back. "It's quieter, anyway, less for my implants to have to pick up. Come show me your ship, I haven't seen it, yet." She took Mei's hand and started tugging her towards the spaceport.

 

Laughing, Mei tugged Alte's arm through hers and set off. "Fair warning: it's similar to yours, but there are minor differences that'll probably drive you crazy."

 

Groaning, Alte followed Mei through the spaceport to the hangar where Mei's ship was docked.

 

"Welcome back, Master," a familiar voice greeted them. "If you detect the scent of Alderaanian nectar--"

 

"Now that is just plain freaky," Alte interrupted, staring at the droid's Force signature. "They're identical. Right down to their signatures."

 

"They were probably mass-produced," Mei muttered. Raising her voice, she addressed the droid, "Seetoo, this is my friend, Alte'zu. She's also a Jedi. And this is Qyzen, another friend."

 

Before he could respond, Teeseven wheeled into view, beeping and whistling happily. "T7 = happy to see Alte'zu again."

 

"I'm happy to see you, too, Teeseven," Alte greeted with a smile. "Keeping the ship in line for Mei?"

 

He burbled again, spinning his 'head' back and forth. "T7 = affirmative. Jedi Alte'zu = better now?"

 

"Yes, thank you for asking," Alte replied. She patted him lightly on the 'head' and turned to Mei. "Are you going to give me the one-credit tour or what?"

 

"Of course." Mei tucked Alte's arm into hers once again, comforted to have her close, at least for the time being.

 

Alte felt her annoyance growing as the differences and similarities between Mei's ship and her own piled up in her mental map. "Well that's going to be annoying. I'll probably bump into something when I'm half asleep because my brain got my mental map of my ship confused with your ship."

 

Mei hugged her comfortingly. "If it helps, I've bumped into things myself because I got confused by the differences." She steered her into the galley. "I believe I promised to feed you. There's muffins on the counter and just give me a little bit to actually _make_ something."

 

"Come sit down, Alte," Kira suggested, moving the plate of muffins off the counter onto the galley table. "We haven't really had a chance to talk since Tython."

 

"Give me a couple minutes to report to Master Syo and then I'm all yours, Kira," Alte replied. "I'm going to borrow your holo for a bit so I can report in, Mei."

 

Mei nodded, moving to the cupboard to see what ingredients she had. "Go ahead. I have a feeling this is going to be your ship as much as mine."

 

Alte laughed softly as she made her way back to the holoterminal, Qyzen right behind her. She keyed in Master Syo's frequency and stepped back, waiting for it to connect.

 

"Alte'zu," Master Syo greeted. "This isn't the frequency for your ship."

 

"I'm on Meibelle's ship," she explained. "We met up with each other Taris and are taking some down time before we leave."

 

"I see," he murmured then got down to business. "Congratulations for your hard work on Taris. This must have been difficult for you. Master Tykan has already contacted me. A team is on its way to bring him before the Republic courts."

 

"Master Tykan deserves an advocate," Alte insisted. "None of this was his fault."

 

"True," Master Syo agreed. "But unfortunately we cannot let word of the plague become public. Still, for such a notable Jedi to fall so far, plague or not…"

 

"Before he was healed, Master Tykan spoke of a 'Lord Vivicar'…" she revealed.

 

"Lord Vivicar," Master Syo echoed thoughtfully. "I don't recognize the name. We must begin researching this at once.

 

"Unfortunately, our master on Nar Shaddaa is still missing." He sighed. "I had hoped to spare you going back there, but I'm afraid it's unavoidable. If 'Lord Vivicar' is responsible, you may be our only hope. Be well, Alte'zu."

 

"And you, Master Syo," Alte replied, pressing her hands together in front of her chest and bowing shallowly.

 

 _"Nar Shaddaa is not so bad,"_ Qyzen observed. _"Is noisy and bright, but not bad."_

 

"I don't have very many pleasant memories of it, my friend," she said quietly. "Those that _are_ pleasant are centered around the two Jedi waiting for us. Come on, I'm starving." She led the way back to the galley. "You two better not have polished off those muffins."

 

Mei didn't turn from the stove where she was cooking one of Alte's favorite dishes. "Of course not. I made plenty."

 

"Mei's going to spoil you as much as she can," Kira added, pushing the plate towards Alte, which still held a good number of muffins.

 

Alte sat down next to Kira, bumping up against her playfully as much as she could. "Sorry, excuse me, blind woman coming through, pardon me."

 

Kira laughed, wrapping an arm around Alte's shoulders and squeezing gently. "I've missed you so much, Zu."

 

"What, you didn't miss _me_?" Mei asked, mock-offended.

 

"Of _course_ I did, but we've already had time to catch up." Kira stuck her tongue out at Mei.

 

"Fair enough." Laughing, Mei resumed cooking.

 

"So, what's it like being Master Kiwiiks's Padawan?" Alte wondered, nudging Kira's knee with her own under the table as she picked up a muffin.

 

"At times, it's tedious. We've done a lot of traveling and worked with lots of different people." Kira picked at her muffin. "After that, we'd return to Tython to meditate and sit on the Jedi Council."

 

"From what I saw, Master Kiwiiks sat, you stood," Mei offered with a laugh.

 

Kira rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

 

"I hope we get to work with her," Alte commented as she tore pieces off her muffin and nibbled them. "She was nice, strong, and kinda soothing."

 

Kira nodded. "Yeah, that's sort of why I agreed to go with her when she offered to train me to be a Jedi. I tried to let you or Mei know what happened to me, but none of us had holocomms and I didn't see anyone who could get a message to you two."

 

"We figured as much," Alte replied, pausing in her nibbling long enough to hug Kira with one arm. "We're just glad you're alright and with us again. We missed you."

 

"That we did." Mei seconded, dishing up the food and setting plates in front of her friends. "Eat up. I need to go report to Var Suthra."

 

 _"Enjoy working with Hunter?"_ Qyzen asked Kira.

 

Alte turned to Kira as well, just as curious.

 

"Of course." Kira grinned, brown eyes twinkling. "She's more fun than Master Kiwiiks in some ways. It helps that we know each other already. Fighting beside her is... different. She's much more aggressive than Master Kiwiiks ever was, especially when her emotions get the better of her, like when she's angry or upset or worried."

 

"Mei's always been the more emotional of us," Alte observed thoughtfully, humming happily as she took a bite of her food. "The Masters at the Academy despaired of ever getting her to control her emotions."

 

Chuckling, Kira nodded. "I believe it. At least she channels them into something productive, even if it _is_ just killing bad guys."

 

Alte sighed sadly. "I wish we didn't have to," she murmured. "But in an odd way, I'm glad it's us doing it. We can handle it, some people can't."

 

"I'm with you there." Kira lightly squeezed Alte's arm. "It'd be nice if we didn't have to worry about stopping the Empire and the Sith, but somebody has to."

 

Qyzen nodded his agreement then gestured down at his plate. _"Is good. Better than Herald's."_

 

Alte glared playfully at him. "I'll have you know I'm a better cook in a galley I've arranged myself. Not by much, but at least it's palatable when I'm not confusing the the salt and the sugar."

 

Kira giggled. "That's completely understandable, but Mei was always the best at making the most of what little we had. Unless that changed after I left?"

 

"That definitely hasn't changed," Alte agreed. "With my blindness, it's easier for me to just follow a recipe, and that's not always a guarantee that what I cook tastes good. Mei can make food out of just about anything, and not just edible, but _delicious_ as well." She savored another bite of food. "Trust Mei to pick one of my favorites to cook when we've both had a rough day."

 

"Of course I did," Mei remarked from the doorway, smiling fondly. "I figured you could use a pick-me-up, especially after putting up with that captain." She walked over to the stove and dished up the last of the food, settling at the table across from Alte and Kira. "I was _really_ tempted to storm over and punch him."

 

"Pulling a rock or panel down from the ceiling would have had fewer repercussions," Alte replied, focusing on her plate and casually taking another bite of her food, ignoring Qyzen's approving growl.

 

"Right." Mei rolled her eyes and began to eat. "The point is, we both resisted temptation, probably for the best."

 

Kira cleared her throat, clearly intending to change the subject. "Did Var Suthra have any news for us about Masters Orgus and Kiwiiks?"

 

Shaking her head, Mei swallowed before answering. "No, he didn't, but we're needed on Nar Shaddaa." She poked at her food with her fork, her mood souring. "Fantastic."

 

Alte reached out and gently nudged Mei's foot with her own. "At least we're better prepared for whatever Nar Shaddaa can throw at us." _If my own asshole brain doesn't interfere._

 

"And we'll have more friends with us, too," Mei agreed, nudging Alte back and glancing around to include Kira and Qyzen.

 

"To be fair, Kira was there for most of it the first time around," Alte reminded Mei, bumping Kira's shoulder with her own. "But having a Trandoshan on our side this time will definitely be a big plus."

 

Mei nodded as Kira bumped Alte back. "For the record, Qyzen, I didn't mean to imply earlier that you weren't enough back-up for Alte. I just didn't want you to be her _only_ back-up. Does that make sense?"

 

 _"Is forgiven, Hunter,"_ Qyzen assured her with a shallow bow. _"Understand worry."_

 

"I hate to ask, Qyzen," Alte began hesitantly. "But would you mind piloting our ship to Nar Shaddaa? Since we're all going, I think I'd like to spend the flight with Mei and Kira."

 

 _"Is alright, Herald,"_ Qyzen replied with a nod. _"Anticipated such."_

 

"As long as we all get there, it shouldn't be a problem." Mei smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Alte's hand.

  
Kira leaned into her reassuringly. "We got your back, Zu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the fic, please leave kudos and/or a review. Feedback keeps us fed.


	4. Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Alte return to Nar Shaddaa for the first time since they left. Neither are happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestana here. Profound apologies for the delay, but we got stuck and it took us a few months to get unstuck. As of this posting (9/28/2015), Mei and Alte have finished Rishi and about to start Yavin 4 in-game. We still intend to keep writing.

Alte yawned as she walked from the refresher to Mei's quarters, scratching idly at her shoulder where Mei's shirt had slipped down. She walked into the room to find Mei already in bed. "Reading?" she mumbled tiredly as she crawled onto the bed.

"Mm-hmm." Mei automatically lifted her arm so Alte could curl up next to her. "I should've read it already, but I couldn't focus before."

"Bad Mei," Alte murmured as she settled on her side next to Mei, her head on her friend's chest, her left arm and leg across Mei. "Tired. Missed you."

Mei pressed a kiss to the top of Alte's head, smiling tenderly. "Missed you, too, that's why I couldn't focus on reading before. Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Alte smiled. "Good," she whispered as she fell asleep.

Humming contentedly, Mei continued to read, comforted by Alte's presence at her side. When she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, she turned off the datapad and set it on the bedside table. Then she turned and pulled Alte closer, letting herself drift off to sleep.

*

Something was coming. Yearning and aching and terrifying because she didn't know what it _was_. It had no shape in the Force, all she knew was that it was coming closer and closer. She ran but it kept gaining on her, pressing in on her senses, surrounding her, grasping at her. She screamed in terror as a face with hollows where the eyes belonged loomed in the darkness.

Mei woke up when Alte screamed, catching her hands as they flailed around. "I'm here, Alte, I'm here. It's just a dream." She projected calm and reassurance through their bond, even as she continued to murmur to her.

"No, no. Don't! Get away!" Alte cringed back against the warm weight that suddenly appeared behind her, turning her face away for all the good it would do.

Mei shifted so she was kneeling in front of Alte, catching her hands again. "Alte, it's all right. I'm here. It's Mei."

Kira dashed into the room, barefoot in her nightshirt, saberstaff out and ready. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," Mei told her. "Not surprising." She turned her attention back to Alte. "You're safe, Alte. No one's going to hurt you."

Alte woke with a gasp, flinching back from the bright signature in front of her before she recognized it as Mei and curled towards her friend's warmth. "Mei," she gasped, relieved.

"Shhh." Mei wrapped her arms around Alte, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm here."

Kira turned off her saberstaff and hesitantly approached the bed, brown eyes worried. "Zu?"

Alte reached out for Kira, grasping her hand tightly and pulling her onto the bed as well. "Something was here. It was more than just a dream. I don't know what it was, but it was part of the Force. And there's something coming." She growled, frustrated. "It was more than just a dream, but I don't know what it _means_."

Settling on one hip, Kira squeezed Alte's hand. "Whatever it is, we'll face it together. Nothing can stop the three of us."

"Exactly. We got this, whatever it is," Mei agreed with a firm nod, glad that Teeseven had powered down for the 'night'.

Alte laughed tiredly. "Us three against the galaxy again."

"With Qyzen and Teeseven to back us up," Mei added, squeezing Alte's shoulders.

Feeling herself starting to fall asleep again, Alte jerked herself awake, fear tightening her chest. She didn't want to see that dream all over again. "I need to go do some training."

"Would you like some company?" Mei asked, fighting back a yawn.

"Always," Alte replied with a smile. "But I need some time alone right now and you need rest."

"All right." Mei hugged her tight. "Don't hesitate to wake me if you need me."

"Same goes for me," Kira added, hugging Alte.

Alte hugged them both back before climbing off the bed and heading for the training room. She moved through the forms fluidly, calming with each pose until she felt centered enough to fold down onto her knees to meditate, exuding calm.

Mei and Kira looked at each other once Alte left. After a moment, Mei patted the bed next to her invitingly. Smiling, Kira stretched out beside her and quickly fell back to sleep. Mei stayed awake long enough to feel Alte's calm through their bond. Reassured, she let herself drift off.

*

"Whoa! Oof!" Kira's cry woke Mei from a sound sleep, reaching for her lightsaber. She looked around as she ignited her lightsaber.

Alte must have come back to bed at some point, because she was nestled at Mei's back. Kira, though-- "Kira?"

"I'm fine, Mei." Kira's head appeared from beside the bed. "Just fell out of bed because that's not meant for three people."

Alte reached out with the Force and levitated Kira back onto the bed. "Shhh, sleeping."

Kira reached across Mei to squeeze Alte's shoulder. "I think I'll go back to my room. There really isn't room here for all of us."

Mei sat up enough to hug Kira, careful to deactivate her lightsaber. "I'm sorry we pushed you out of bed. We didn't mean to."

"I know." Kira hugged her back. "Go back to sleep."

"Yeah, sleep," Alte mumbled, waving at Kira over Mei's shoulder before letting her arm flop over Mei's waist and snoring pointedly.

Giggling, Mei laid back down as Kira left. Shifting onto her other side, she wrapped her arms around Alte to pull her closer. Softly, she murmured, "You're not fooling anyone with those snores, you know."

Alte smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed and Mei's warmth. "I just don't want to get up, yet. Getting up means checking how close we are to Nar Shaddaa, getting up means being _responsible._ " She made a disgusted face.

Mei laughed, stroking Alte's back soothingly. "I know _exactly_ what you mean." She sighed deeply and rested her cheek against the top of Alte's head.

Echoing Mei's sigh, Alte soaked in the affection Mei was unconsciously exuding. She could be perfectly happy just like this: in Mei's arms with Kira nearby. She winced as the low-grade headache she'd had since they left Taris became even more painful.

Since they were lying so close together, Mei felt Alte's wince, even half-asleep as she was. "Somethin' wrong?"

Alte sighed again. "Just the implants. I've kept them on so I could keep talking to you and Kira and now I'm paying for it."

"I _was_ a little surprised you'd left them on." Mei brushed her lips across Alte's forehead. "You know we won't mind if you turn them off. We know your situation."

"I know," Alte replied, smiling slightly. "I missed your voices and I wasn't ready to stop hearing them, yet. It's kind of dumb, considering we'll probably be working together on Nar Shaddaa, but I don't know. It was comforting hearing you two talking without the background noise of the rest of the world, you know?"

Mei closed her eyes, holding back the tears that sprang to them at Alte's explanation. "I know. Listening to you two talk while I cooked earlier was very soothing."

Alte hugged Mei closer, combing her fingers through Mei's ponytail. "I'm glad we found her again."

"Me, too." Mei kissed Alte's forehead. "I'm fond of Teeseven, but having Kira at my side feels _right_. Just like having you at my side."

Overwhelmed with affection, Alte joked, "She'd make so much fun of us for being saps."

"She would, and then admit that she feels the same way about working with you two," Kira contributed from the doorway.

Mei raised an eyebrow as she peered at Kira over her shoulder. "I thought you were going to sleep in your own bed?"

"I was, but I couldn't sleep." Kira walked over to the bed. "Is there room for a third sap?"

"If we squeeze and try not to push someone off the bed this time." Mei glanced at Alte, wondering how she felt about the idea.

"Get over here, sap," Alte demanded.

Laughing, Kira stretched out behind Alte, draping an arm across both of their waists. "Sleep well, saps."

"You, too, sap." Mei giggled.

*

Qyzen was waiting for them outside the hangar for Mei's ship. "Hello, Qyzen," Alte greeted with a smile, Kira and Mei echoing her. "How was your flight?"

_"Uneventful,"_ he replied. _"You?"_

"Nothing worth mentioning," she answered with a shrug. "Our orders are to meet with Tharan Cedrax on the Promenade. He's friends with the master we're looking for, Duras Fain, and might be able to help us find him."

Qyzen nodded. _"I follow,"_ he said. Alte smiled and finished filling him in as they made their way to the taxi, Mei and Kira trailing behind them.

"I kind of missed him," Mei whispered to Kira, hoping Qyzen wouldn't hear.

Kira nodded, smiling wryly. "Bit of a surprise, but a nice one."

"You know another nice surprise?" Mei replied as they reached the taxi droid. "Being able to pay for everything."

"I know what you mean." Kira grinned. "I felt the same way the first time I came back here with Master Kiwiiks."

"When did you come back?" Alte asked as they climbed in the taxi.

"A couple years ago," Kira replied after a moment's thought. "I did try to look for you two, but we were super busy, so I didn't actually get to _look_."

Mei stifled a giggle. "You wouldn't have found us, anyway. We were training on Dantooine by then. We'd been there for about, what, three years?"

"Sounds about right," Alte agreed after thinking for a moment.

Wrapping an arm around Kira, Mei gave her shoulders a squeeze. "We found each other in the end, and that's what counts."

"I've missed your special brand of snark," Alte teased, smiling.

"Oh, well, if _that's_ all I'm good for, I'll do my best to oblige." Kira smirked.

"Well, you certainly don't keep this one in line." Alte jerked her thumb at Mei, grinning unrepentantly.

Mei folded her arms across her chest, pouting. "Excuse me, I don't need to be 'kept in line.' I can keep myself in line, thank you very much."

Alte gave Mei a highly skeptical look, fighting back a smile at Kira's stifled giggles. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Grinning suddenly, Mei poked Alte. "You just did."

Twitching, Alte batted at Mei. "A _specific_ response."

Laughing, Mei wrapped an arm around Alte's shoulders and squeezed fondly. "What did Master Syo tell you about Master Fain and this Tharan Cedrax?"

"He believes Master Fain is heading a group called the Guiding Hand," Alte explained. "They've been attacking the Cartel's spice shipments. Dr. Cedrax was friends with both Master Fain and Master Syo and should be able to help us find Master Fain."

Mei grimaced. "That's just a _bit_ not good. If the Cartel figures out a Jedi is behind those attacks, that could mean trouble for the Republic." She shook her head. "We'll help as much as we can, right, Kira?"

"Of course!" Kira nodded quickly. "I just wonder what kind of person is friends with _both_ Master Syo and Master Fain?"

"He should be fairly interesting, at least," Alte replied thoughtfully. "Master Syo also said that Master Fain's been close to the Dark Side a few times over the years. He's also very good at using the Force to influence people."

_"Sounds dangerous, Herald,"_ Qyzen observed. _"Be cautious."_

"I will, my friend," Alte assured him with a faint smile.

Mei managed a small smile, her arm still around Alte's shoulders. She worried about that last part, but Alte was one of the strongest-willed people she knew. If anyone could resist Force manipulation, Alte could. They finally reached the Promenade and Mei consulted her holomap. "We need to go in that direction."

Alte gave Qyzen the coordinates Master Syo had sent her for Dr. Cedrax's office. _"Is different direction,"_ he informed her.

Sighing, Alte nodded before hugging Kira and Mei. "We'll catch up with you later, then."

Mei hugged her back. "Later."

*

A short while later, while Qyzen was taking care of a couple things by himself, Alte was browsing the stalls on the Promenade as best she could. She'd found a guard to direct her to a vendor selling headgear and was feeling her way through their wares, searching for something in particular.

 _"Can I help you find something, Master Jedi?"_ the vendor inquired in Huttese.

_"I'm looking for a breathing mask,"_ Alte replied in Huttese, focusing on forming the words with her lips as her implant transmitted them.

_"I have several models,"_ the vendor replied, pointing to a display on the other side of the stall from where Alte was.

_"Ah, thank you,"_ Alte said with a smile. Within minutes, she was waiting for Qyzen near the cantina, mask firmly in place. When Qyzen finally met up with her, he just stared at her for a moment before offering his arm to lead the way to Dr. Cedrax's office.

As they stepped inside, Alte paused for a moment, frowning. It was empty, Dr. Cedrax knew she was coming, right?

_"Is hologram,"_ Qyzen supplied, feeling her hesitation.

"Hello," the hologram greeted them in a sickly sweet voice. "And welcome to the offices of Dr. Tharan Cedrax! My name is Holiday, and I'm pleased to assist you. If you have an appointment, please make yourself comfortable while--oh. Oh my goodness. What a darling outfit! I must get Tharan to program me one just like it. Perhaps in a warmer shade, though."

"Are you some sort of projection?" Alte inquired, confused. This hologram didn't behave like any she'd ever heard of. "Or a droid?"

"No, no," Holiday replied. "I'm much more than that. Much more. I'm a fully sentient holographic life-form. Unique in the galaxy, or so Tharan says."

_"A soft image of a soft thing,"_ Qyzen observed. _"Why bother with this, Herald?"_

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" Holiday asked. "If you're here to see Tharan, he's… well, I've been waiting for him to get back. For hours and hours."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Alte questioned.

"Tharan had a special order to design a weapon, and the customer wanted him to deliver the prototype to the Nikto Sector," Holiday answered. "The aliens there hate humans, the Republic… hygiene. He should never have agreed to go."

"I'm familiar with the Nikto Sector's stance on humans," Alte replied gently. "I'll bring him back safely."

"I promise I'll be ever so grateful if you do," Holiday said. "The meeting place is in the starship chop shop. It sounds like a nasty place, please be careful."

Alte nodded before leaving, shaking her head slightly once the office's door had slid shut behind them.

_"Herald?"_ Qyzen questioned.

"I'm fine, Qyzen," Alte assured him. "If we're going to be working with her while we're here, it'd be helpful if I could see her. I'll need to turn on my optical implants."

_"Is soft thing,"_ Qyzen grumbled, shaking his head.

"It will definitely be interesting to work with her and Dr. Cedrax," she replied with a faint smile, hidden by her mask. "Come on, let's call Mei then head to the Nikto Sector and see if we can find the good doctor."

*

_"Evacuating this facility is out of the question. We're safe here. We have a mission to complete."_

Mei just managed to avoid storming out of the SIS headquarters, frustrated by Rieekan's refusal to see that their location was compromised. "How a man like that ended up as bureau chief for the SIS, I have no idea."

"Maybe he was a good agent at one time," Kira suggested as they crossed the Promenade.

Mei could only shake her head. "We can't tell him how to do his job any more than he can tell _us_ how to be Jedi."

"You realize you sounded just like Zu for a moment there?" Kira fought back a grin.

"I did?" Mei thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Maybe she's rubbing off on me."

Kira laughed. "Just enough, I think."

Mei's holo went off with Alte's special alert sound and she dug it out of her pocket to answer, grin still in place. "Hey, Alte. What's up? Did Tharan have any suggestions?"

Alte sighed, shaking her head. "Dr. Cedrax wasn't there. He has this sentient hologram that said he's in the Nikto Sector delivering a prototype to a client."

"That's where we're headed, too," Mei replied, blinking when she finally got a good look at Alte's face. She had a breathing mask on that hid her mouth. _When did she get **that**?_ "Did you want to meet there or at the taxi?"

"We can meet at the taxi," Alte suggested. "I think we're closer to the taxi than you are, so we'll meet you there."

Mei nodded, happy that they could still help each other. "We won't be long. Be there in a bit."

"See you soon," Alte replied and ended the holocall.

Kira and Mei exchanged glances as Mei tucked her holo back into her pocket. "Did _you_ know she was going to buy that mask?"

"Not a clue." Mei shook her head as she set off in the direction of the taxi. "Guess it has to do with what she experienced on Taris."

"Probably. It seemed to have really bothered her." Kira scowled. "Ignorant idiots."

"No arguments here, but I'm not going to say anything to Alte about it." Mei shrugged, stifling a sigh. "I'd rather she didn't feel the need at all, but I'm not going to make her feel even _more_ self-conscious about it."

Kira didn't bother to stifle her sigh. "Yeah, I wasn't planning on mentioning it, either."

Alte waited for Mei and Kira by the railing of the taxi stand. If anything had changed about Nar Shaddaa at all, it was only that it had gotten colder. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. With her optical implants on, she could finally see the planet. She wasn't sorry she'd missed seeing it when she was growing up here. "Has Nar Shaddaa always been this… garish?" she asked Qyzen.

_"Is like Coruscant,"_ he replied, looking around. _"Cold place, empty place."_

She snorted, nodding. "It's always felt that way to me, too. I think Nar Shaddaa has an added touch of despair," she observed. "Most people who are born here don't get the chance to leave, and we all know it."

_"You left,"_ he pointed out.

"It cost me more than credits," she said quietly, looking away towards the tunnel from the Promenade.

_"Stronger now, than before,"_ Qyzen said, trying to comfort her.

"Perhaps," she allowed, her lips quirking in a faint smile.

It wasn't hard to spot Alte and Qyzen at the taxi area. The Trandoshen stood out. Mei waved when she realized Alte was looking towards them. "Hey, Alte, Qyzen!"

"Hey!" Alte called back, waving. "Nice to _see_ you two."

After a moment of surprise, Mei raised her eyebrows, relieved for something to discuss besides Alte's new breathing mask. "You actually turned on your optical implants? What brought that on?"

"I can't see Holiday, Dr. Cedrax's hologram assistant, with the Force," Alte explained with a shrug. "If I'm going to be interacting with her while we're here, it'd be nice to actually see her while I'm talking to her. She seemed rather attached to him."

"Then let's make sure that she continues to assist him," Mei suggested, gesturing to the taxi droid. "Shall we?"

"Let's go," Alte agreed, heading for the taxi droid.

Mei waited until they were in the taxi before saying anything about their mission. "Kira and I are looking for an SIS agent that's gone missing. That's all I can tell you." _Even that was probably too much, but I don't care._

"We'll help you as much as we can," Alte assured her. "Right, Qyzen?"

_"Yes,"_ Qyzen agreed with a nod.

"Holiday said Dr. Cedrax went to the Chop Shop to meet his client."

"That's _not_ foreboding or anything." Mei rolled her eyes. "There are some locations around the sector that have the information Kira and I need to figure out where the agent went."

Kira had produced their holomap and pointed to the locations. "Here, here, and here."

"Dr. Cedrax is here," Alte said, pointing as she spoke. "It's near one of your locations, so we should hit this location first, since it's on the way; then go here for the second location and to meet Dr. Cedrax, and then get this one last."

Mei nodded her agreement. "That's what I was going to suggest. Hopefully, we'll figure out where to go once we've hit all three drops."

"Let's get to it, then." Kira turned off the map as the taxi slowed to a stop.

The quartet made their way through the sector, fighting where necessary, until they reached the first dead drop. Alte stared at it, her head tilted to the side in puzzlement, while Mei retrieved the information she needed.

Mei raised an eyebrow at Alte when she noticed her puzzlement. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Alte replied, shaking her head. "I just feel like something's supposed to happen. Hmm. Never mind, let's keep going."

"Right, don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Mei nodded and they headed in the direction of the next drop. The others kept watch while she retrieved that information as well. "That's that. Off to find this Dr. Cedrax now."

Alte couldn't help eying the big blue box they were standing by. "Does anyone else feel like someone's supposed to come running out of that thing, probably with someone else in tow asking questions?"

Frowning, Mei pressed her hand to Alte's forehead. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"So just me then," Alte said with a laugh, shaking her head to displace Mei's hand.

Mei caught Alte's hand with hers. "I guess so. Let's move on and maybe the feeling will go away."

"Maybe," Alte murmured, casting one more look at the box before leading the way towards the chop shop.

"Don't be an imbecile," a human man was telling a Nikto. "The weapon's obviously my creation. If you use it against the Hutt Cartel, I'll be looking for my vertebrae in a trash compactor. Deal's off."

_"No, Tharan Cedrax,"_ the Nikto replied in Huttese. _"I will take the prototype to the Master drenched in your blood."_

"Let's not let this fall to violence," Alte cut in.

_"Just a small Jedi,"_ the Nikto sneered. _"I've stood before a great Master. In a few words, he showed me the true way."_

"I'm begging you," Dr. Cedrax said, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. "Don't get him started on this again."

_"The darkness is coming, and the gangs of Nar Shaddaa are united against it."_ Alte couldn't hold back a skeptical snort, hidden by the Nikto's voice. _"We are the Master's Guiding Hand, to crush the Hutt Cartel!"_

A sneaking suspicion crept through Alte. She had a feeling she knew who this Nikto's 'Master' was. "Who is this Master you keep talking about? What's his name?"

_"He is the Master. He needs no name,"_ the Nikto replied with a shrug and a shake of his head. _"Now stand aside. I swore to bring Cedrax's prototype to the Master. Perhaps he will grant us an audience!"_

"This Master has affected your mind," Alte explained. "You're doing this under suggestion."

_"You dare insult the Master?"_ the Nikto asked, surprised. _"Enough! No one will stand in the way of the Master's work! The Hutt Cartel must fall!"_

The Nikto and his underlings attacked and were quickly dispatched by Alte, Mei, Kira, and Qyzen. Once she was sure the three Nikto were at least knocked out, Alte approached Dr. Cedrax.

"Well that was gratifying," Dr. Cedrax quipped with a grin. "You rarely see delinquents get their just deserts on this world. And from such exquisite young women, too. Loveliness and a lightsaber--a rare synthesis and here I see three before me."

Alte crossed her arms and stared at Dr. Cedrax. She could practically feel Mei and Kira mirroring her. "Dr. Cedrax, I presume? Holiday said to look for you here."

Dr. Cedrax sighed. "Business before pleasure, I suppose."

_"This is Herald of Scorekeeper, soft one,"_ Qyzen growled, gesturing to Alte. _"Show respect."_

"Hmm, impressive title," Dr. Cedrax practically purred, undaunted by the unimpressed looks they were giving him. "I'd love to hear more… when your Trandoshan friend is gone." He bowed. "Tharan Cedrax, professor and exo-engineer, at your service. Not that many around here respect my genius, especially those Nikto. Challenge the Hutt Cartel? Ha. Where'd they get such delusions of grandeur?"

"I think you know the man responsible…" Alte began and went on to explain about the plague and Duras Fain. They made plans for Alte to get into the Red Light Lancers using Tharan's prototype before separating; Tharan to head back to his office, Alte to continue on in the Nikto Sector with Mei and Kira.

"You two still have one more drop to pick up, right?" Alte double-checked once Tharan was gone.

Mei nodded, pushing away her annoyance with Cedrax over his flirting with Alte. _She **clearly** didn't reciprocate. I have no reason to worry._ "Yeah, back past the first one, and then we'll see where to go next."

Kira gave Mei's hand a sympathetic squeeze. She'd been less-than-impressed by his obvious line and had been happy for Mei's sake that it'd been the same for Alte. "Let's get going. The sooner we finish all of this, the sooner we can get off this damn moon."

"Here, here," Alte agreed, leading the way out of the chop shop.

Mei led the quartet back the way they'd come, not surprised to find herself fighting more Nikto. There seemed to be a never-ending supply of them. At least it gave her an outlet for her annoyance with Cedrax. They finally reached the last drop and she retrieved the data. Alte and Qyzen moved away to give them privacy as Mei contacted Rieekan so he could decode Agent Galen's messages. Amongst the rest of the information, he included coordinates for a recruitment center he'd intended to investigate. Once they compared them to the holomap, both Mei and Kira groaned in dismay. "We were just _there_!"

Alte couldn't resist facepalming, wincing when the mask dug into the bridge of her nose. "Better hop to it, then."

"Not like we _knew_ that's where we'd end up," Kira reminded them as they headed back the way they'd come.

"It's still annoying," Mei grumbled, leaping towards a Nikto that had clear designs on attacking them.

Alte beaned another one on the head with a pipe from a nearby awning. "Agreed."

*

Alte held still while Tharan integrated his earpiece to her cochlear implants. "This won't interfere with my implants at all?"

"Not at all," Tharan assured her. "It might work better for you than it ever has for me, in fact." He paused for a moment. "These are fairly new, aren't they?"

"These particular implants, yes," she explained. "One of my implants was damaged on Coruscant. They were several years old, so my doctor replaced both. How did you know?"

"You have a slight tan line," Tharan replied, brushing his fingers lightly along the outer edge of her implant, making her flinch away. "It's only about a centimeter wide," he continued briskly. "Unless someone got as close to you as I am, they wouldn't have noticed."

Alte nodded. "Finished?" she asked, voice tight.

He cleared his throat and stepped back. "Yes. My apologies."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Good luck, Master Jedi."

Mei watched the entire procedure with narrowed eyes and compressed lips, twitching when Alte did, aware of the reason for her discomfort. She relaxed once he moved away from Alte, relieved that he'd noticed and given her space. Next to Mei, Kira stifled a sigh and wished her friends would figure out that their feelings for each other were mutual.

*

Casting out with the Force, Alte frowned in concentration. She could feel someone here that felt familiar. It felt like they were staying just out of range of her Force Sight. If only she could figure out who they were. They'd split up in the Red Light Sector, Alte to her meeting with the Red Light Lancers in Tharan's place, Mei to wherever her own mission had sent her. Alte had been on her way back to Tharan's office on the Promenade when she'd felt the familiar presence.

 _"Herald?"_ Qyzen broke her concentration and she turned to her friend with a sharp frown that softened quickly. _"Is alright?"_

"Yes, I'm sorry." She rubbed a hand over her head. "There's someone here that feels familiar, but I can't figure out why or who it is. Any word from Mei or Kira, yet?"   
Qyzen shook his head. _"No word from Hunter."_

Nodding, Alte gestured towards Tharan's office. "Let's see what Dr. Cedrax has for us, my friend."

"How's your arm, Kira?" Mei asked as they approached the taxi.

Her Padawan carefully bent and twisted her right arm, the burned sleeve showing where one of the Mark One Power Guards had managed to graze her. "It's been better. What about you?"

Mei winced as she climbed into the taxi, moving her robe out of the way to expose a rip in the material between the two halves of her chest armor. "I'll be fine. This is why we can't have nice things: they get ruined."

"It should be an easy fix," Kira assured her as the taxi took off for the Promenade. "If those were just Mark Ones, I shudder to think how deadly the Mark Twos are going to be."

Mei nodded. "We'll definitely need Alte and Qyzen's help. Maybe we should have brought Teeseven along after all."

"Maybe." Kira shrugged, helping Mei climb out of the taxi once it stopped at the Promenade. "We've been doing all right so far."

"Yeah." Mei nodded, offering Kira a hand. "Something to keep in mind."

"I don't envy you," Tharan said regretfully. "That sector's a toxic nightmare--besides which, there's Imperial soldiers, patrol droids... and worse."

"I'm familiar with the perils of Nar Shaddaa, Doctor," Alte assured him. "I grew up here."

"Really?" Tharan asked, surprised. "All that Nar Shaddaa has to offer and you became a Jedi?"

"Nar Shaddaa doesn't have much to offer a street kid beyond scrabbling for scraps and an early grave," Alte said quietly, turning her head away. She cleared her throat. "I'll contact you once I reach the factory."

Mei thanked the medical droid, and then she and Kira left to meet Alte and Qyzen near the cantina. "Well, we're not hurt anymore at least."

Kira fingered the edge of her burned sleeve. "No, but our clothes still need mending."

"We can have Seetoo take care of them once we get back to the ship." Mei frowned slightly at the emotions she sensed from Alte through their bond and sent a silent inquiry towards her even as she continued towards the cantina. "He'll probably be ecstatic to have something else to do for us."

Alte sent reassurance back to Mei as she and Qyzen headed towards the cantina. She didn't fault Dr. Cedrax for his curiosity, nor his view of Nar Shaddaa as a place of opportunity. It was, for those with the privilege to access those opportunities. For a street kid raised by a slightly crazy 'Auntie' who died when Alte wasn't even 10 years old, those opportunities had been so far out of reach, she'd never even dreamed of having them.

"Is something wrong?" Kira asked Mei, having noticed her change of expression.

Mei shook her head, and then shrugged. "I don't know. Alte felt sad for a few moments, but it's gone now." She scowled a little. "I wonder if Dr. Cedrax said something to upset her."

"If he did, you'd have felt more than sadness from Zu," Kira reminded her friend. "Just relax. If it's anything for you to worry about, she'd tell you."

"I suppose." Mei sighed, and then smiled brightly when she caught sight of Alte and Qyzen, waving to catch her attention.

Alte smiled and waved back. "Are you alright?" Alte asked. She'd felt pain from Mei earlier, but it was gone now.

"We're fine," Mei assured her, hugging her once she was close enough. "Nothing a medical droid couldn't handle." She raised her eyebrows. "What about you? How'd your meeting go?"

"It went well," Alte said. "Klage wanted me to blow up a factory owned by the Hutts, but Dr. Cedrax gave me an alternative that would make him _think_ I had when I didn't."

_"Should blow up the factory,"_ Qyzen hissed. _"Spice should be eradicated."_

"If there weren't workers in the factory, I wouldn't hesitate to blow it up," Alte replied, frowning. "I'm not willing to sacrifice lives, Imperial or otherwise, just to put a dent in the spice trade."

Qyzen bowed his head slightly, acquiescing.

Mei gave Alte a hug. "Agreed. We have to save lives where we can. It's why we're Jedi."

"We still need to get that datapad decrypted, Mei," Kira reminded her, reaching out to squeeze Alte's arm in silent support.

"Yeah." Mei reluctantly released Alte and turned to head towards the SIS headquarters. "You can tag along if you like, but you'll have to wait outside."

Alte nodded. "Klage didn't give me a time limit, I don't mind waiting for you."

"Didn't think you would." Mei grinned, pleased. As they neared the shop that hid the SIS headquarters, Kira's steps slowed. Mei turned to her. "Is something wrong, Kira?"

Kira bit her lip before explaining, "I just feel really uneasy about going in there, Mei. I don't know why. It was fine earlier!"

Mei took a moment to reach out with the Force, but couldn't feel anything unusual. "We'll be really careful, all right?"

"All right." Kira nodded, though her worried expression didn't fade.

Mei and Kira stopped short when they entered the merchant shop that hid the SIS headquarters. It smelled like blaster fire and ionized air. Drawing their lightsabers, but not igniting them yet, they edged forward until they could see Power Guards on either side of the secret turbolift that led up to the actual headquarters. Catching Kira's attention, Mei gestured back the way they'd come. Nodding, Kira followed her back towards the door. Speaking softly, Mei told her, "I'm getting Alte and Qyzen. We barely handled the Mark Ones and those two looked deadlier."

"Hey, you're not getting any arguments from me." Kira smiled wryly. "In fact, I'd have suggested it if you hadn't."

Giving a soft huff of laughter, Mei moved to the door and opened it, looking for Alte and Qyzen.

Alte turned when the door opened shortly after Mei and Kira had gone inside. "Problem?" she asked.

Mei gestured for her and Qyzen to come in and join them, signing and speaking in a low voice at the same time, "The headquarters has been compromised and Kira and I can't handle these Power Guards on our own. They're Mark Twos and the Mark Ones were pretty tough."

Alte frowned at the Power Guards' Force signatures. It was… wrong. She couldn't describe it any differently than that. "Let's go."

Nodding, Mei led them back towards the turbolift. Just before they would have turned the corner, she held up three fingers for a silent countdown. At zero, she and Kira charged around the corner and leapt at the guards, quickly followed by Alte and Qyzen. Between the four of them, the Mark Twos didn't stand a chance. Catching her breath, Mei looked at the others. "Everyone in one piece still?"

Alte brushed lingering dust off her hands. "Fine, let's keep going."

Kira nodded, "Zu's right. I can tell some of the SIS agents are still alive, but there's no telling how much longer."

"I can sense them, too." Mei glanced at Qyzen, who only nodded to show his readiness. She pressed the button to summon the turbolift.

Just as the turbolift doors swished open, an apparition stalked towards Alte, projecting anger and malice, making her flinch back. The apparition went through her and she felt Mei and Kira flinch back from it as well. Gasping, Alte turned to try and follow the apparition, but it was gone. She cursed softly, rubbing her hands over her arms. "Did anyone else see that?"

"Didn't see a damn thing," Mei replied, rubbing her arm where whatever it was had brushed her. "Sure felt it, though."

"That was one angry Force ghost," Kira added, shuddering a little. "What did you see, Zu?"

"I think they were a Sith," Alte said as she closed her eyes, trying to recall what she had seen. "Their armor and robes looked Sith, anyway, and they wore an almost skull-like mask." She shuddered then took a deep breath. "We don't have time to worry about it right now. Let's keep going."

Mei took a moment to squeeze Alte's hand reassuringly before stepping onto the turbolift with the others. When it stopped and the doors opened again, they spotted more of the Power Guards and wasted no time dispatching them as well. Once the fighting was over, Alte and Qyzen moved back to the turbolift to wait while Mei and Kira talked to the SIS agents. "Are you all right?"

"I warned him." Tander looked angry as he got to his feet. "I told Rieekan this base was compromised."

"The chief's dead," Dyaz looked shaken up as he straightened as well. "They're all dead. What were those things?"

Mei grimaced. "They're like what we fought at the main lab, but more powerful."

"Who are they?" Tander gestured at Alte and Qyzen, looking suspicious.

She scowled at him. "Another Jedi and a trusted associate. They're over there to avoid overhearing anything they shouldn't."

"Oh, but you took them to the main lab with you?" Tander all but snarled in her face. "You hid the Power Guard facility from us! Never even told us about those weapons!"

Mei planted a hand on his chest and pushed him back a step. "I didn't know anything about the project until I got here to search for Agent Galen. Do _not_ blame me."

Tander didn't back down. "We stayed here to support your mission, even though we should have evacuated. Now Rieekan's dead because of it!"

"I agreed with you that you should have evacuated," Mei shot back, and then took a deep breath to control her temper. "Rieekan's the one who refused to leave."

"He was incompetent, I should have been in charge months ago." Tander took a step back and looked away from Mei, at Dyaz. "With Rieekan gone, I'm acting bureau chief. This operation's over. Agent Dyaz, we're leaving now. Sorry, Knight Meibelle, but you're on your own."

Her temper frayed one too many times, Mei didn't try to control herself before she hauled back and punched Tander in the face, knocking him down. "I don't like this situation any more than you do, but I intend to see this mission through."

"I thought you were working on your diplomacy?" Kira asked, raising her eyebrows at Mei.

She grimaced and stepped forward to offer a hand to Tander. "Sorry about that, Agent."

He swatted her hand away and stood up on his own. "I think you broke my nose."

"All I need is this datapad decrypted, and then I'll leave you to evacuate." Mei held it out to Dyaz.

He took it a little hesitantly and wasted no time doing as she asked, explaining what he'd found on it. "It's in the Industrial sector. Not a nice area."

"I'm aware of the dangers of Nar Shaddaa." Mei's shoulders slumped. "I grew up here and didn't want to come back, but that doesn't excuse my behavior towards you, Agent Tander. I apologize for hitting you."

"What kind of Jedi are you?" he demanded, still gingerly poking at his nose.

"One who still struggles with my emotions." She bowed slightly to him. "Take care."

With that, she and Kira turned and headed to where Alte and Qyzen waited for them.

Alte gazed over Mei's shoulder at the agent Mei had punched. "Did you break anything?" she asked.

Mei shrugged, glancing back at Tander and Dyaz. "He thinks I did, but he didn't sound like he was having trouble breathing or speaking."

Alte frowned, but nodded. "Come on, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can get off this stars-forsaken moon."

"Agreed." Mei made a face and stepped onto the turbolift. "I'll try not to punch anyone else except Imperials and Hutt lackeys."

Laughing softly, Alte followed.

*

"Stop right there. This is an Imperial control station," the Imperial guard demanded. "I'm authorized to use deadly force protecting Cartel-Imperial interests. State your business or get out."

"You dare impede a Sith in her duties?" Alte snapped, putting on her best Imperial accent and handing the guard her pilfered ID, beside her, Qyzen added a low growl for effect. "I should take your head for this!"

"An inspection?" the guard stammered. "I'm--please, forgive me. I meant no disrespect! P-productivity is down but--we'll drive the workers harder! Double our quota next month!"

"The Emperor himself ordered this inspection," Alte said coldly. "He will be most displeased. As am I."

"The… the Emperor?" the guard said. Alte wondered if he'd ever been so terrified in his life and fought to keep her amusement hidden. "W-we'll do better! I swear it!"

"You're a disgrace to the Empire!" Alte declared, pointing at him. "Your mere presence offends me. Leave!"

"Y-yes, my lord. At once." The guard bowed then turned and fled, leaving Alte and Qyzen alone.

Alte turned to Qyzen who guided her to the access terminal.

"Good work, Jedi," Tharan praised over the implant. "I hope you didn't enjoy that _too_ much."

Stifling an amused snort, Alte replied. "A Jedi doesn't enjoy putting fear into the hearts of others."

Tharan hummed skeptically. "Unless they're Imperial lackeys."

Beside her, Qyzen rumbled a laugh. _"Is fun to see Imperials so frightened of Herald. Shall tell Hunter later."_

"Mei will enjoy the story," Alte agreed with a faint smile. "To work, gentlemen."

*

"You really think he'll meet us in Shadow Town?" Kira asked Mei as they headed back to the rendezvous point to meet back up with Alte and Qyzen.

Mei nodded, valiantly ignoring the pain across her right hip and resisting the impulse to limp. "Yes. He deserves the chance to fight Sadic. Not to mention that we'll need all the help we can get against him and any Power Guards he'll have with him."

Alte was pacing as Mei and Kira approached. "Let me see," she demanded once they were close enough.

"See what?" Mei responded innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alte stared Mei down. "Meibelle."

She winced when Alte used her full name. _Shit._ "Fine." She limped over to a nearby bench and sat down, pushing her robe out of the way so Alte could see where the blaster had burned a hole across her hip above the durasteel that protected her leg.

Kira smacked Mei's shoulder when she saw the injury. "Mei!"

Kneeling down next to Mei, Alte held her hands over the wound, focusing on healing it. She felt the muscle knitting back together and the skin scarring over the wound. "I've done what I can. Unless you see an actual medical droid, that will scar and you'll have to take it easy for a while so the wound can settle. _No_ Force leaps and no acrobatics for at least a day. Nothing more taxing than simple walking."

"Yes, dear." Mei snarked, grateful for the lack of pain. "I saw a medical droid by the taxi stand, but I won't be able to do much fighting until then."

Kira hugged her friend. "No problem, Mei. We got your back."

Alte's heart skipped in her chest when Mei said 'dear'. She kept her face averted as she stood to hide whatever expression might be on her face as she tucked her emotions away. "I'd prefer it if you didn't fight at all, but we'll get back to the taxi faster if you do."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Mei caught Alte's hand and squeezed it briefly before carefully standing up and putting weight on her injured leg. "Let's go."

Alte kept an eye on Mei as they made their way back to the taxi. She could see how frustrated Mei was by not being able to literally leap into the fray, but she kept to her word; being careful as she fought and not straining her wound any more than necessary.

Once they reached the taxi, Qyzen carefully pulled Alte away from her hovering while the med droid worked on Mei. _"You worry,"_ he observed quietly.

"It is my nature," Alte replied.

_"Is not so. You do not worry for me or Kira,"_ he said. _"But you worry for Hunter as she worries for you."_

"Mei can be reckless and foolhardy," Alte said softly. "She's always been that way, even when we were kids here. Kira's more cautious." She huffed a laugh. "I lost count of the number of scrapes I pulled Mei out of while she was first learning her way around Nar Shaddaa."

_"You were here first?"_ Qyzen asked.

Alte shrugged. "Nar Shaddaa is the first thing I can remember. I lived with a woman who took me in when I was very young until she died when I was 8. Not long after, I met Kira, then Mei stumbled into my life. Literally. She'd just gotten to the sector Kira and I lived in and ended up in a fight with a local gang. She got hurt; not badly, but enough to scare her; and stumbled into the little shack Kira and I lived in. It feels like I've been taking care of her ever since."

_"You care deeply."_

"Of course I do. She's my best friend," Alte replied, staring up at him, her heart beating frantically in her chest. Were her emotions that transparent? Had the Council seen?

Qyzen just sighed and shook his head. _"For one who sees so much, you are blind."_

"...I don't know what that means," Alte said slowly.

"He means you can't see that Mei loves you," Kira interjected, having followed at a distance, but close enough to hear. "And she can't see that _you_ love _her_."

"She's my best friend," Alte repeated, glancing back at Mei. Mei was watching them with a slight frown, obviously wondering what they were talking about and slightly frustrated that she couldn't follow them just yet. As Alte watched, the droid stepped back. "Mei's finished. Let's go."

Kira watched her go, frustrated. "She won't listen to us. We'll just have to let them work it out themselves."

_"Is afraid, I think,"_ Qyzen murmured. _"Heart is wounded and cautious."_

"Plus, the Council sort of frowns on attachments." Kira shook her head with a sigh. "Mostly because it could lead to the Dark Side, but I can't see that happening with these two. They keep each other grounded."

Qyzen nodded. _"Would be lost without the other. Come, hunt."_

"Hunt?" Kira repeated, curious as she followed him over to the other two.

_"All life is a hunt,"_ Qyzen said philosophically. _"Hunt for points, hunt for friends, hunt for family. Is hunt."_

"I see." Kira nodded, understanding now what he meant.

Mei looked at each of them curiously. "What were you talking about so intently over there?"

_"Hunting,"_ Qyzen answered with a toothy grin.

She gave him a flat look, arms folded across her chest. "Before that."

"Just gossiping about your past recklessness," Alte replied with a teasing grin.

"I have never been reckless," Mei retorted with feigned dignity. "I don't know _where_ you got that idea."

Alte snorted with laughter. "Tell that to someone who hasn't known you for over half your life."

Kira didn't even bother to stifle her giggle. "She's got you there."

Mei sighed deeply. "Fine, let's just get going."

Alte wrapped an arm around Mei's shoulders and jostled her gently. "We pick on you because we love you and know you best, you know."

Mei nodded, ignoring the way her heart skipped a beat when Alte said they loved her. _She means it as a friend. Don't get your hopes up._ "I know. So, where do you need to go from here?"

"It's back to the Red Light Sector with me," Alte replied. "Master Fain wants to meet me, finally."

"Really?" Mei stared at Alte, surprised. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Alte shook her head. "The Guiding Hand thinks I work with only Qyzen as my bodyguard. If I bring more people with me, it might be seen as a threat. I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I need to go to Shadow Town." Mei shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this meeting in the Red Light Sector." She grimaced. "Are you sure I can't go with you?"

"You're welcome to go back to Dr. Cedrax's office and keep an ear on me, if you want," Alte offered. "I'm sorry, Mei. If I raise any suspicions, I'm worried I won't get close enough to Master Fain to shield him."

"I'll do that." Mei agreed and hugged Alte tightly. "Be careful."

Kira hugged Alte as well. "May the Force be with you."

"I'll contact you as soon as possible, I promise," Alte said as she hugged them back.

*

Mei tried to calm her emotions as she and Kira entered Tharan's office for the first time. In an effort to distract herself, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was nice enough, but she'd still rather be with Alte. She blinked in surprise when she spotted a pink hologram of a beautiful human woman. Remembering that Alte had mentioned an assistant, Mei asked, "Excuse me, are you Holiday?"

"I am!" Holiday said brightly. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Jedi Knight Meibelle and this is Padawan Kira," Mei introduced themselves, hiding a grimace at Holiday's bubbly personality. "We're looking for Dr. Cedrax."

"Just a moment and I'll get him for you, he's in his workshop," Holiday gestured towards the couches. "Oh, Tharan!" she called as she disappeared.

Mei winced as she sat down, stretching her right leg out in front of her. "Oh, stars, how can he _stand_ her?"

Kira sat down beside Mei, grimacing. "Maybe he actually _likes_ her."

"Don't know how, but it takes all kinds of people." Mei rubbed her temples with a deep groan. "I just want to get away from Nar Shaddaa."

"Knight Meibelle, lovely to see you again," Dr. Cedrax said as he came in from a side door, wiping his hands on a rag. "How can I help you?"

Mei stood up to address Tharan. "Alte's meeting with Duras Fain soon and suggested I listen in with you, since I can't go with her."

"Of course, come on back." He gestured for them to follow him into his workshop. He soon had the feed from Alte's earpiece coming through the audio output of his holoterminal.

_"Come, Jedi, don't keep me waiting,"_ a male voice said over the holo.

"That's Duras Fain, but his voice sounds like it's coming over a holo," Tharan said with a frown.

Mei's sense of foreboding grew stronger. "I didn't think he'd actually meet her there. It was too neat, too easy."

Kira wrapped an arm around Mei's shoulders. "Calm down, Mei. Maybe he's just being careful."

_"He's almost as out of touch as the Jedi Council. Tell me, has Syo Bakarn lightened up? Or is he still the same stuffed robe?"_ Fain asked.

_"The plague is saying this, not you,"_ Alte said.

Mei got up and began to pace, recognizing where this was going from previous experience. "I should have followed her there. I should be watching her back!"

"Mei, sit down and rest your leg," Kira told her sternly. Reluctantly, she did as she was told.

"Your leg? What happened?" Tharan asked as he grabbed a medical scanner off his desk.

She shot Kira a dirty look and reluctantly moved her robe out of the way so Tharan could see the hole across her hip, as well as the healed skin underneath. "A blaster bolt caught me across my hip. Alte healed it enough for me to walk, and then a medical droid finished it up, but the muscle's still a little sore."

"I have some kolto--" he broke off as Alte spoke again.

_"The worst you can do is make me one with the Force, Master,"_ she said.

_"Then give in without a fight,"_ Fain suggested. _"Like a properly stoic Jedi."_

Mei shot bolt upright at that, fighting back panic. "NO!"

"You know she won't, Mei." Kira reminded her.

Mei didn't bother to stifle her growl of frustration, slumping back against the chair. "I _knew_ it wasn't as simple as it seemed! I _knew_ it!"

_"Bring me her head when it's over,"_ Fain finished. The sound of fighting came over the channel, then: blaster fire, the hum of Alte's lightsaber, the crash of debris, and Qyzen's growled mutterings as he fought.

Unable to sit still through that, Mei began to pace, clenching and unclenching her hands. Kira shook her head and remained seated, though her own anxiety for Alte and Qyzen was clear enough. "I suggested that we follow Zu anyway, but Mei insisted we do as she wanted."

Tharan smiled slightly at Kira. "I would have followed her, too. Especially knowing Duras Fain as well as I do." He listened for a moment, there seemed to be few grunts of pain coming through the terminal. "I think the fight's just about over."

Mei stopped pacing and focused on her bond with Alte, relaxing when she didn't sense bad pain. "Alte's fine. Probably just minor bumps and bruises."

"Of course she's fine." Kira smirked, relaxing as well. "Those were probably just common thugs they were fighting."

"Jedi Force nonsense," Tharan muttered to himself. "Duras does have a talent for manipulating minds. The bigger the thug, the smaller the mind, in my experience. Let's check in on our friend, shall we?" He pulled out his holocomm and keyed in Alte'zu's holofrequency. "Jedi, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Maybe a scratch here and there, but the Force was my shield," Alte assured him. "Did Mei make it to your shop alright?"

"Yes, she's here," Tharan replied. "I can't believe Fain would do that to another Jedi!"

_"The Morgukai fought well,"_ Qyzen cut in. _"Herald has earned many points today."_

"However, Fain may have made a mistake using that holotransmitter," Tharan said, suddenly inspired. "Check the holotransmitter, Alte'zu. Press the small switch underneath, we'll see what can be done."

Between her bond with Alte and hearing her voice, Mei's agitation faded and she sat down once more. Kira caught her hand and squeezed it, whispering, "Told you we should have gone after her."

"We need to trust her and Qyzen to defend themselves," Mei whispered back. "Though I won't be fully satisfied until I see with my own eyes that she's fine."

Kira nodded. "I know. I understand."

Once Tharan had tracked down Fain and asked Alte to return to his shop, she asked that Mei be put on the line. "Mei, I'm fine. Stay there until I get back, okay?"

"As if I'd go anywhere without you," Mei snorted. "You should've let me go with you anyway."

Alte sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I couldn't risk it, at the time. Let's just focus on the problems at hand. I'll be there soon."

"See you then." Mei smiled, relieved now that she'd seen that Alte was largely unharmed.

Shutting off the holocomm and tucking it away, Alte turned to Qyzen. "I love her dearly, but sometimes she's like an akk dog with a bone when she's right."

_"Is worried, as you worry,"_ Qyzen said as they left the shop front.

"Not now, Qyzen," she said shortly then sighed. "Apologies, my friend. Being here again makes me short-tempered."

_"Is not happy place for you. I understand."_

*

"While we're waiting for Alte'zu and Qyzen to return, why don't I take a look at your leg?" Tharan suggested. "I have some kolto here that should take the edge off any pain you're still feeling."

Mei's first instinct was to refuse, but then she remembered the Power Guards and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Dr. Cedrax." She glanced at Kira and added, "Perhaps you can check Kira, too."

"Oh, that's not--" Kira started, and then stopped short at the look Mei gave her. She made a face, and then nodded. "Fine."

Tharan laughed softly as he scanned Meibelle. "The wound is well healed, Alte'zu does good work." He gave her an injection of kolto before turning to Kira. "Just some bumps and bruises. Easily healed."

Mei nodded, relaxing a little as the kolto eased the last of her pain. "Thank you, Dr. Cedrax."

Kira eyed Mei suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling that you're the reason I wasn't more badly hurt?"

"Why would _I_ have anything to do with it?" Mei pressed her hand over her chest, eyes wide and innocent. "You're just that good, that's all."

"Right." Kira rolled her eyes, but didn't pursue the issue any further.

Quirking a faint smile, Tharan turned to put his medkit back to order.

"Tharan!" Holiday said, popping in beside him. "There's someone from the Cartel demanding to speak with you."

"Stay here, please," Tharan requested, turning to Mei and Kira. "I'll deal with them."

"Are you sure?" Mei glanced at Kira, who shrugged slightly.

"I've dealt with them before," he assured them. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"If you say so." Mei sat back once more, focusing on her bond with Alte to reassure herself that Alte and Qyzen were on their way back.

*

"Please, I have nothing but respect for the Hutt Cartel, but this is--" Alte heard Tharan saying as she and Qyzen entered his shop.

"They say a Jedi's behind the Guiding Hand. We've seen Jedi coming out of these offices. Start talking, Cedrax," another man said.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Alte offered as they approached.

"I'm with the Hutt Cartel, investigating rumors that the Jedi run the Guiding Hand," the Cartel enforcer explained, turning to Alte. "Cedrax worked for them, and now here you are. I'll have to report this."

"I'm just a friend of Dr. Cedrax," Alte replied, gesturing to Tharan. "As for this 'Guiding Hand,' I can assure you no Jedi are involved."

The enforcer crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. "Funny, because word is that a Jedi Master's behind it."

"Do you have any proof of this 'Jedi Master' apart from rumor?" Alte asked pointedly.

"Well, no," the enforcer allowed. "But my contacts are normally solid. Though the Hutts might be… upset if this is only a rumor. Maybe I'll run my info again. But I'm watching you. Both of you."

Tharan watched the enforcer leave before saying, "That was too close. The Hutt Cartel is closing in on Fain." He gestured for Alte and Qyzen to follow him into the back room.

Mei was up and hugging Alte almost before she came in the door. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'm fine, Mei," Alte assured her, rubbing her back. "Qyzen had my back and some Morgukai couldn't take me down." She pulled back, hands on Mei's shoulders, and smiled at her friend.

_"Morgukai fought well, but were no challenge,"_ Qyzen added.

"Didn't sound like it," Mei muttered, remembering how painful it'd been to listen and unable to do anything to help. "We're definitely going with you when you confront Master Fain."

Kira had stood up as well and took the opportunity to hug Alte as well. "We have to go to Shadow Town anyway, so it works out."

"Speaking of Fain," Tharan cut in. "Your quick wit may have allayed suspicion, but we have bigger concerns."

*

Alte's knees weakened as she completed the shielding of Master Fain. She blinked and shook her head, hoping that the dimming of her sight would pass, but it stayed.

"I feel… better. Much better," Master Fain said, shaking his own head before looking up at her. "Wait, you, you--you look pale. Are you alright? You woke me from that nightmare. I--I've done some terrible things, haven't I?"

"The plague drove you to this," Alte said, trying to give him some comfort. "You couldn't help it."

"I could have," Master Fain argued. There was so much pain and regret coming from him that it nearly took Alte's breath away. "If I had been wiser. All of this… but fighting the Hutt Cartel wasn't wrong. Jedi should battle evil, not appease it."

"The Hutts seem satisfied; still, you should leave Nar Shaddaa," Alte replied.

"She's right," Tharan added. "'Accidents' do happen."

"Once I've freed the gang leaders, I'll return to Tython," Master Fain said. "I'm sure Syo Bakarn is already preparing to lecture me."

"Do consider listening this time, Fain," Tharan admonished gently. "It might save you some tribulation in the future."

"Maybe so. Thank you. Both of you. I owe you my sanity, and my life." Master Fain's voice was grave as he bowed and left.

Mei moved forward once Master Fain left, concerned. "Alte?"

Alte waved Mei away. "I'm fine, just the nature of the shielding technique."

"What do you mean?" Tharan asked, concerned.

"The technique I used to shield Master Fain, and the others like him, draws on my own strength," Alte explained. "The more people I shield from the plague, the more my strength wanes."

"We'll just have to make sure we find whoever is behind it quickly," Kira said, stepping up beside Alte and clasping her arm.

Mei nodded, squeezing Alte's hand, reassuring herself as much as Alte. "At least what Master Fain told us was consistent with what Master Yuon and Master Tykan said."

"But 'Vivicar' isn't much to go on, not even Master Syo's heard of him," Alte said with a sigh. "We'll figure it out."

"Tharan, honey," Holiday said, appearing nearby and making Alte twitch. "Someone's been calling our offices. Master Syo Bakarn of the Jedi Council, asking for our friend to call back."

"Goodbye, Tharan," Alte said, smiling. "Thanks for the help."

Mei smiled and bowed her head slightly. She'd doubted the wisdom of him joining them, but he'd turned out to be a good fighter. "Thank you, Dr. Cedrax."

Kira reached out and clasped his hand. "Take care, Dr. Cedrax."

"I suppose... I should get back to my offices," Tharan said with some regret. "Genius never takes a vacation. This was fun--like old times with Syo and Fain. Anyway, glad I could be of assistance. Take care, Jedi."

Alte watched Tharan walk away. "I'll bet you twenty credits he'll get bored within a week," she said speculatively.

Mei shook her head. "Sooner than that, I'd say."

"However long it takes him to get bored, I'm ready to leave this moon." Kira made an annoyed face. "I hate dealing with the Hutts."

"That makes two of us." Mei carefully wrapped an arm around Alte's shoulders. "Think you can make it back to your ship?"

Alte fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'll be fine," she said. "I'd like to get off this rock, too. If I never see Nar Shaddaa again, it'll be too soon."

"Agreed." Mei hugged her. "Maybe you should contact Qyzen and let him know that you're fine so he'll stop worrying."

"Good idea," Alte agreed, pulling out her holocomm and saying the frequency for her ship's holoterminal.

_"Herald,"_ Qyzen greeted with a short bow.

"We're all fine and on our way back to the hanger, Qyzen," Alte informed him. "Start preparing the ship for launch."

_"Yes, Herald,"_ Qyzen said before cutting the connection.

"One thing I like about him is that he's efficient," Alte observed with a faint smile.

"What, not that he calls you Herald?" Mei asked with a grin. She caught Kira's eye and tilted her head slightly. Nodding, Kira pulled out her holocomm to contact Teeseven and have him prep their ship for takeoff as well.

Alte didn't hold back the urge to roll her eyes this time. "If it makes him happy to call me that, he's welcome to do so. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Mei giggled. "A good point." After a moment, she sobered. "Shielding Master Fain affected your Force sight, didn't it?"

Sighing, Alte nodded. "I think it will be gone soon, if I shield any more Masters."

"We'll be your eyes until we can figure out who the plaguemaster is," Mei told her, squeezing her shoulders slightly. "Right, Kira?"

"Absolutely, Mei." Kira squeezed Alte's hand.

Alte smiled bravely at her friends. "Come on, let's get off this stars-forsaken rock."

*

"I held back from asking before now, because it's rather rude to ask someone you've just met, but seeing as I'll be acting as your medic, I need to know. What all do you have in the way of implants?" Tharan inquired.

"I have visual implants that allow me to see, cochlear implants, and vocal implants," Alte explained quietly. She didn't like listing her disabilities, especially her hearing loss and muteness, as they tended to bring up difficult memories.

"I see," he murmured, typing on his datapad. "Any complications I should know about?"

"No," she answered then sighed and amended, "Passenger ships tend to get too cacophonous to have my cochlear implants on, too much stimulation. The near-constant vibrations from most ships make it too painful to have the vocal implants on for extended periods of time. Pain medication interferes with my vocal implant, somewhat. It's not so much the implant itself, so much as me losing my control over what thoughts are transmitted and which ones stay in my brain."

"If you like, I can formulate a pain medication that won't affect your control," he offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose--"

"It's no imposition, my dear," he interrupted gently. "Your well-being is more important than any projects I may be working on. I'll get started on it right away."

"Thank you, Tharan."

"My pleasure, Master Jedi. I'll also see if Holiday can smooth out the functioning of the ship's engines. We'll have to see how smooth they are once we're in the air, though."

"Zu is fine, Tharan," Alte offered. "I have the feeling you're going to be with us for a while, no need to be so formal."

*

Mei fidgeted with the collar of her shirt. She'd gotten used to wearing her armor and robes. The lack of them was unsettling. She still wore her lightsaber clipped to her belt, even though they were on the Republic fleet. "Where are we meeting the others again?"

"In the cantina, so we can decide where to go from there." Kira smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Right, right." Mei tugged self-consciously at her hair, which she'd left mostly loose for once.

Alte sighed as another person bumped into her. Didn't these people have better things to do than to hang about on Carrick Station getting in people's way?

_"Let me lead, Herald,"_ Qyzen offered. _"Will clear the way."_

"Thank you, Qyzen," Alte replied, pausing so Qyzen could move around her.

"Any plans for what to do while we're here, Zu?" Tharan asked from her side.

"I'd like to add to my ear piercings, aside from that, I'm open to suggestions," Alte replied.

"I know a good place to play sabacc, always an… impressionable person or two to play against," Tharan offered.

Alte quirked a small smile. "I'm sure. You don't have to stick with us, you know. You're more than welcome to make your own way around. I'll contact you if something comes up."

"I don't mind coming with you to meet up with Mei and Kira," Tharan replied.

"And probably Teeseven," Alte added.

"Teeseven?" Tharan asked, frowning down at her.

"Teeseven-Ohone," Alte explained. "Mei's astromech droid. She found him on Tython being held prisoner by some Flesh Raiders."

"Flesh raiders."

Alte hummed an affirmative. "Big, brawny, primitive creatures. They were attacking the Jedi training grounds and a twi'lek settlement."

"All that before you even left Tython?" Tharan asked. When Alte nodded, he continued, "Well, I can see life with you and Knight Meibelle will be interesting, at least."

Laughing, Alte followed Qyzen down the stairs to the cantina. Casting about, she felt Mei on the other side of the cantina. "Mei's that way," she said, gesturing in Mei's direction.

"And how do you know that?" Tharan asked even as he followed Qyzen and Alte in the direction Alte had indicated.

"Mei and I share a connection through the Force," Alte explained. "This close together, she's easy to find."

Tharan sighed and shook his head. "I'll take your word for it, Zu."

Alte laughed and waved at Mei when she spotted her friend waving at them. Mei hugged Alte once they were close enough. "Maybe we should have gone somewhere else to enjoy some downtime. I didn't expect the Fleet to be so crowded."

"Bit late now," Alte replied. "Come on, I want to get more piercings."

Mei nodded, looping her arm through Alte's. "Same shop we went to before?"

"Yes, I liked it," Alte agreed.

"Good, they can take a holo of my arm now that it's healed properly." They started in the direction of the shop they'd visited before heading to Coruscant. Mei looked at Kira, "Maybe you can have something done while we're there."

Kira thought for a few moments as she walked alongside them. Finally, she shook her head. "No, not today."

"Want to come with, just to see the shop, see if there's anything that will catch your fancy for later?" Alte asked.

"Sure, that was my plan anyway." Kira grinned and nodded.

"Which shop?" Tharan asked.

"The one on the third deck, north of us," Alte replied. "What was it called, Mei?"

"Momentous Markings," Mei supplied, pushing up the sleeve of her shirt so Tharan could see her tattoo. "I had this done after we finished on Tython and Alte got her piercing."

"Very nicely done, Knight Meibelle," Tharan complimented, leaning over for a closer look. "And very well healed. More of Zu's work, I presume?"

"Actually, no," Alte corrected with a wry smile. "Mei wouldn't let me. That's mostly down to her Jedi constitution."

"And a special kolto salve designed to heal the skin while preserving the tattoo." Mei reminded Alte. She turned her attention back to Tharan. "Please call me Mei, Dr. Cedrax. I prefer it to my title and full name."

Tharan bowed slightly. "Call me Tharan, both of you," he added, gesturing to Kira to include her before turning to Alte. "And you got your piercings there as well?"

"Yes, my earlobes were done ages ago, but the triple helix on my left ear is new," Alte said.

"What are you getting this time?" Tharan asked.

Alte smiled innocently. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Mei stifled a giggle. "Come on, let's go. Maybe you'll see something that catches your interest there." She grabbed Alte's hand and tugged lightly.

*

As they left the shop later, Kira asked, "Why did you get four, Zu? Is there something significant about it?"

"One for each of the people I've shielded," Alte explained, pointing to each one as she named them, "Master Yuon, Master Tykan, Master Fain, and Laranna Fain. A reminder for when I think I don't have the strength I need to carry on helping people."

Kira nodded and glanced and Mei, "Sort of like Mei's tattoo, then."

"I do admit to being inspired by Mei's tattoo," Alte said with a slight dip of her head. "But tattoos are meant to be admired mainly by the one wearing them. Since I can't see them, it seemed a waste of ink. But I can feel my earrings, and I do have a bit of a habit of tugging on my ear sometimes."

Mei smiled a little sadly and hugged Alte. "I figured that was the case. I hope you won't need to add too many more piercings."

"Here's hoping," Alte said quietly.

Before Mei could respond, her holocomm went off. Frowning, she dug it out of her pocket and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw that it was Seetoo calling. "Seetoo, has something come up?"

"Apologies for disturbing you, Master Mei, but General Var Suthra called and asked you to return his call from your ship as soon as possible," Seetoo explained.

Mei stifled a sigh of regret. _So much for downtime._ "We'll head back now. Thank you for letting me know." She ended the call and turned to the others. "Looks like duty calls."

Kira squeezed her arm. "Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can relax again."

"We'll stick around here for a bit longer," Alte said. "Tharan wanted to play some sabacc and I have some shopping to do."

"I'll let you know if we have to go somewhere." Mei hugged her and nodded to each of the others. Kira did the same and Teeseven beeped his farewells.

After the holocall with Var Suthra, Mei entered Alte's frequency into the terminal. "Might as well get this part over with."

"Heading off, Mei?" Alte asked when she answered.

"Yes, it's top secret, so you can't come with us." Mei grimaced at the thought. This was the part she hated most: being separated from Alte at all.

Alte sighed but nodded. "Meet you on Tython in a few days?" she suggested.

Kira caught Mei's eye and signed to her. Sighing, she nodded and told Alte, "Probably closer to a week. It's kind of far from here."

"Okay," Alte said, nodding. "See you then. Be careful."

"See you." Mei ended the holocall and braced her hands on the edge of the terminal. "Stars, this sucks."

Kira walked over and hugged her. "I know. Come on, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can get this over with and see Alte and the others again."

"Right." Mei hugged her back and they headed to the cockpit together.

*

Tugging on one ear absently, Alte paced back and forth near the shuttle pad. "Where are they?" she muttered to herself worriedly. "They're supposed to be here already."

"Did Mei say why they were delayed?" Tharan asked.

She shook her head. "No, just that they would be. I hope they're okay." She paused in her pacing, lifting her face to the sky. "Mei's in range of our bond. She doesn't feel like she's in pain, but that doesn't mean she hasn't been hurt and healed already. Damn it, Mei."

" _Sure they're both fine_ ," Qyzen assured her, stepping up and setting a hand on her shoulder. _"Both strong hunters, watch out for each other."_

Sighing, Alte nodded. "I know, Qyzen. I still worry."

"They're your best friends," Tharan said quietly. "I'd be worried if you _didn't_ worry."

The rumble of the shuttle vibrated the air and the three of them turned to watch the shuttle land.

Alte was moving before the ramp even lowered.

Mei jumped down from the ramp before it finished lowering, catching Alte in a tight hug. "We're fine, Alte. We're fine."

Kira, still moving carefully, joined them moments later. "Hi, Zu. Sorry for the delay."

Teeseven burbled cheerfully as he rolled up to them, "T7 + Mei + Kira = missed Alte'zu. Alte'zu + Qyzen + Tharan = all right?"

Alte hugged Mei back hard. Her breath shuddered in her chest. "We're fine, Teeseven. Kira? What happened?"

Kira tried to put on her best innocent look. "What makes you think anything happened?"

"Kira," Alte said admonishingly.

She made a face and sighed. "Fine, yes, I got hurt, but I'm fine now."

Mei reached out and pulled Kira into the hug. "Hurt bad enough that you needed a kolto tank and that's why we were delayed."

"You're still moving a bit slow, do you want me to take a look?" Tharan offered as he and Qyzen approached. They'd held back to give the Jedi a chance to say hello.

Kira shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "No, thank you, Tharan. I just need to take it easy for a bit, that's all."

Tharan nodded. "All right," he said.

Reluctantly, Mei stepped back from Alte. "We need to speak to the Council." She glanced at Kira, asking a silent question.

Kira bit her lip, and then nodded. "You should come with us, Zu. You need to know, too."

Alte frowned, but nodded. "All right. Qyzen, I'm sure Master Yuon would appreciate a visit while we're here. She might even like to meet Tharan."

Qyzen bowed slightly. _"As you say, Herald."_

"Right, let's get this over with." Kira straightened her shoulders and headed into the temple. Mei followed her, unable to stifle her concern over the Council's reaction to Kira's news.

Alte followed silently. Pestering them wouldn't get her answers any faster. She stayed back by the doors as Mei and Kira gave their report.

"Master Satele, my mission has become more complicated. Masters Orgus and Kiwiiks have disappeared. I'm headed to Tatooine and Alderaan to find them, but first, my Padawan has something important to tell you. Kira?"

"I was born on Dromund Kaas. My parents were Sith." Kira smiled, some of her tension easing now that the initial revelation was over. "Whew! Much easier the second time around." She sobered quickly. "There's more, obviously."

Master Satele nodded. "I should hope so. Give me time to assemble the Council. Most of us are still offworld…"

As she walked away to do just that, Mei and Kira turned to Alte to see how she'd taken the news.

After Master Satele left, Alte went straight to Kira and hugged her hard. "You're still my best friend, no matter where you came from or what you've done. No matter what the Council says about the details, I'll stand beside you."

Kira hugged her back, just as tight, tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Zu."

"Told you she wouldn't care anymore than I do." Mei couldn't resist commenting as she added herself to the hug.

Master Satele returned then to summon them. "We're ready for you now, Meibelle, Kira. Alte'zu, please wait outside."

Alte glanced at Mei and Kira who nodded, then bowed to Master Satele. "Of course, Master Satele." She turned to Mei and Kira. "I'm going to go see Master Yuon, come find me when you're done?"

"Of course." Mei hugged her one more time. "I'd like the chance to see her, anyway."

Kira simply nodded and squeezed Alte's hand before following Mei and Master Satele to the Council chambers.


	5. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting shaky for the Jedi besties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbra here! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments! It really helps to keep us motivated to keep writing.

Alte leaned against the doorframe of Master Yuon's quarters, watching Qyzen and Yuon telling Tharan about how they first met. She'd heard the story from Qyzen their first night on the ship, but it was interesting to hear Yuon's side of the story.

 

"Ah, my Padawan!" Yuon said when she spotted Alte.

 

"Hello, Master Yuon," Alte greeted, smiling as she stepped into the room. "How are you?"

 

"Much better than when you last saw me," Yuon replied, reaching out and clasping Alte's hands. "I will never be able to thank you enough."

 

"No thanks will ever be necessary, Master," Alte said as she squeezed Yuon's hands gently. "I could never see anyone else suffer as you and the others have suffered under this plague."

 

Yuon peered at Alte. "You are worn, my Padawan," she observed quietly. "What is this costing you?"

 

"Nothing I would not willingly give," Alte replied, looking down at where she could only faintly see Yuon's Force signature combining with her own. "I'm the only one that can help, how can I withhold that? If I can save four, twenty, a thousand, a million people, I will gladly do so."

 

Yuon reached up and cupped Alte's cheek. "My Padawan," she murmured, a wealth of emotion in her voice. "You have surpassed my wildest dreams for my last Padawan."

 

"Master?" Alte asked, concerned.

 

"You must know I'm old, Alte'zu," Yuon said with a sad smile. "I knew you would be my last Padawan. I don't know how long I have left, but I don't have the strength to train any more Padawans. I'm glad it was you."

 

Alte ducked her head in a short bow as a tear trailed down her cheek. "I am proud to have been your Padawan."

 

Yuon drew Alte in for a hug. "You will be--you  are a great Jedi. I don't know what they are, but you will do great things for the Order."

 

"I only do the best that I can," Alte protested.

 

"And your best will be great," Yuon countered, pulling back to set her hands on Alte's shoulders. "Perhaps not as widely known as others, but still great."

 

Mei resisted the impulse to run ahead of Kira and the others to Yuon's rooms in response to the emotions she could sense coming from Alte. She relaxed once she entered and saw that Master Yuon was apparently fine.  I'll find out what upset Alte later. Walking over to join them, Mei greeted Master Yuon with a slight bow. "Master Yuon, it's good to see that you're feeling better."

 

"Meibelle, Kira," Yuon greeted with a smile. "I'm glad to see you two are doing well. Keeping each other out of trouble?"

 

"Mostly," Alte allowed, grinning.

 

"I'm sorry to cut your visit short, Padawan Alte'zu," Master Syo said regretfully from where he'd followed Mei and Kira into Yuon's rooms. "But we have two more Masters missing, on Tatooine and Alderaan. I'll give you more details once you return to your ship."

 

Alte slumped in dismay. "Alright." She turned back to Yuon and gave her another hug. "I'll visit again as soon as I can. Take care of yourself."

 

"And you as well, my Padawan," Yuon agreed, hugging Alte back. She turned to Qyzen and Tharan. "You two watch over her."

 

"As much as she'll let us," Tharan said with a bow.

 

"Ah, there's the rub," Yuon answered, smiling.

 

"Zu prefers to take care of others rather than let others take care of her," Kira offered with a wry smile.

 

"Sometimes, she'll let us take care of her, though," Mei added, squeezing Alte's hand fondly.

 

"I take care of myself just fine, thank you," Alte replied pertly.

 

"Of course, Zu," Tharan said agreeably.

 

Alte crossed her arms over her chest, affecting a put-upon air. "I see how it is, all of you ganging up on me," she sniffed, but her lips twitched, betraying her humor.

 

"Would we do that?" Mei asked with exaggerated innocence.

 

Pressing a hand over her chest, Kira said, "Never, Mei! I don't know where she got that idea."

 

Alte broke and laughed. "I'll get these jokers out of here and leave you to your rest, Master Yuon. Take care."

 

"May the Force be with you all," Yuon replied, smiling after the group as they filed out of her rooms.

 

As they made their way out of the Temple, Mei asked quietly, "What did Master Yuon tell you earlier that upset you so much?"

 

"Nothing I shouldn't have already known," Alte said, shaking her head. "I'm her last Padawan. She told me that I've surpassed her wildest dreams for her last Padawan and that she's glad it was me. She's become so frail, Mei." She tugged on her ear, worried. "She wasn't the strongest when we met her but she's been… diminished by the plague."

 

"Yuon is strong in mind," Qyzen reassured her.  "Plague has taken it's toll, but she is still strong."

 

Alte shot a smile over her shoulder at Qyzen. "I just hope nothing else happens to her."

 

"You and me both," Mei smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around Alte's shoulders and squeezing gently. "The best way to do that is find the plaguemaster and stop him."

 

"Hopefully the missing Masters can help shed more light on this Vivicar person," Alte said. "I find it odd that not even Master Syo has heard of them. 'Lord' suggests that they're Sith, but if they're strong enough to cast a plague on at least four, possibly six, Masters, the Council would know about them. Wouldn't they?"

 

"Unless this Lord Vivicar has been relatively obscure until now, but that doesn't fit with what we know of Sith," Mei mused, clasping her hands behind her back.

 

Kira shook her head. "No, this Lord Vivicar would have to be powerful to cast this plague on Jedi Masters and powerful Sith like to boast and brag about their power. I have a feeling that we're not seeing the full picture here."

 

"The best way to get that is to find the missing masters and shield them," Mei agreed, tugging her braid over her shoulder and playing with the end.

 

"Do you have a new mission, yet?" Alte asked Mei.

 

"Yes, we need to go to Tatooine and Alderaan," Mei told her, grimacing. "Both Master Kiwiiks and Master Orgus are missing."

 

Quietly, Kira added, "I feel like we should go Tatooine. That feels more urgent to me for some reason."

 

"Follow that feeling, Kira," Alte said. "If the Force is guiding you there, it must be for a reason. I'll… let you know which planet I decide on first, but I don't think there's any urgency for either of the missing Masters." She paused, staring at Mei, wondering how to ask Mei to travel to Tatooine on her ship. Most of the time, she didn't mind the need to be close to Mei, but other times, she felt like she was demanding too much of her friend.

 

"I'm inclined to follow that feeling as well," Mei agreed, reaching over to squeeze Kira's arm. "The Force must be trying to tell you something."

 

Kira smiled, relieved. "Thanks. For a moment, I thought I was going crazy."

 

"No, that's my job." Mei winked at Kira, and then looked at Alte. "Do you think Qyzen or Tharan would mind visiting my ship? Maybe fly it to Tatooine for me? I don't want to be separated from you again so soon."

 

Alte turned to Tharan and Qyzen with a raised eyebrow. "Would one of you like to fly Mei's ship?"

 

"I don't mind," Tharan offered. "Holiday can even do some upkeep on your ship while we're there, Mei. If you don't mind."

 

Mei nodded, relieved. "Yes, she may. Thank you, Tharan."

 

"Anything I can do to help," Tharan replied with a short bow.

 

*

 

"...And the rest you know," Kira finished telling Alte the full story of her origins in the Sith Empire.

 

"Master Syo said they'd heard rumors about these Children of the Emperor," Mei added, taking a sip of her drink. "But Kira's story was the first actual confirmation they'd had of their existence."

 

Staring down at the tabletop, Kira added quietly, "Master Kaeden thinks I'm particularly dangerous because they didn't sense that I was a Child of the Emperor when Master Kiwiiks took me in. He thinks I shouldn't be allowed to remain free."

 

Mei made a rude noise. "He also thinks Alte and I shouldn't be allowed to work together at all. Doesn't mean he's  right . You being a Child of the Emperor hasn't affected your ability to be a Jedi, so you're staying right where you are." She raised her eyebrows. "Unless you  want them to lock you up?"

 

"Of course not!" Kira looked up at Mei, shocked that she would even suggest it.

 

"Mei," Alte said, a tad admonishingly before turning to Kira. "All due respect to Master Kaeden, but I don't put much stock in his opinions. He didn't believe in Master Yuon's feeling that the Force was guiding my training. He's rather skeptical, for a Jedi. No matter where you come from or what you've done, you're still Kira. You're still the same person that helped keep all of us alive on Nar Shaddaa. You're still the one who made us laugh when we needed it most. That means more to me than anything you may or may not have done."

 

Mei nodded her agreement. "Exactly. You're not getting rid of us that easily."

 

"Thanks, Mei, Zu." Kira hugged each of them in turn, blinking back tears.

 

Alte hugged Kira tight, rubbing her back. "Besides, you know what I can see. If I had seen  anything that gave me pause, you wouldn't be here."

 

That did it. Alte's words banished the last of Kira's doubts and she began to cry, clinging to Alte as she released all the tears she'd held back in an effort to seem brave and strong. Mei rubbed Kira's back soothingly, glancing at Alte a little helplessly. She had no idea what to do.

 

Smoothing a hand over Kira's hair, Alte just held her friend close. "It's okay," she murmured. "We're here,  you're here. You're safe."

 

After a few moments, a thought occurred to Mei and she got up and went into Alte's quarters where she'd left her bag. Digging out the flute she'd packed, she soon returned and began to play a soft, sweet tune, hoping to comfort Kira that way.

 

Slowly, Kira's crying faded and she relaxed against Alte, soothed by the music and her friends' unwavering support. Gradually, she drifted off to sleep, slumping against Alte as she did.

 

Alte's heart ached for Kira. She'd been carrying this secret with her for so long, hiding it from them for over ten years, it must have weighed on her. Reaching out, she rubbed her hand along Mei's shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Remember how quickly Kira would fall asleep when I would sing for her?"

 

Mei slowly lowered her flute. "I remember. Since I can't sing worth a damn, playing music was the next best thing." She managed a shaky smile and gently rubbed Kira's back. "I think she's been putting on a brave front for me ever since she told me the truth."

 

"She looks up to you," Alte said with a faint smile. "For all intents and purposes, you're her Master now and she doesn't want to let you down."

 

"And here I've been worrying about letting  her down." Mei smiled wryly. "Most days, I don't think of her as my Padawan. It feels more like we're just muddling through things together. If I were actually older than her, that'd be one thing, but I'm not."

 

"Good thing we're all experts on muddling through," Alte quipped with a grin. It faded quickly. "I'm scared, Mei. My Force Sight is almost gone. I think Master Eriz might be the final straw. I know I have the implants to help, but I've never been without my Force Sight before."

 

Mei shifted to Alte's other side so she could hug her without squishing Kira between them. "I wish we'd learned the shielding technique, too. Then this burden wouldn't only be yours to bear."

 

Alte tilted her head to rest against Mei's, pressing her earrings into her skin. "We can't go back and change it," she said. "The only way through is forward. Fear exists to be conquered. We'll get through this."

 

"As if there was any doubt." Mei smiled, reaching around Alte to rub Kira's back when she stirred. "So long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

 

*

 

"Thank you for flying my ship to Tatooine, Tharan," Mei told him as she and Kira trooped aboard once they'd landed on Tatooine. "I hope it wasn't too tedious for you, with just Holiday and Teeseven for company."

 

"It was no trouble, Mei," Tharan assured her. "That's an interesting little droid you have there. Very… unique."

 

"Probably due for a memory wipe," Holiday suggested. "He hasn't had a good memory cleaning in ages."

 

"Absolutely not!" Mei snapped, and then immediately took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for snapping, Holiday. I like Teeseven the way he is and wiping his memory would take that away."

 

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Would  you want  your memory wiped?"

 

Holiday shook her head vehemently. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize he meant so much to you."

 

"We'll go meet up with Zu now," Tharan stepped in. "Come, Holiday dear." With that, Holiday blinked out and he turned and left.

 

Mei turned to Kira with a smile. "Thank you for asking that question, Kira."

 

Kira shrugged. "I figured that would be the best way to get the point across to her."

 

Nodding, Mei led Kira into the room with the holoterminal where Teeseven waited for them. "T7 = glad to see Mei + Kira. Flight = uneventful?"

 

"It was fine." Mei patted Teeseven's 'head' fondly. "How did you enjoy the flight with Holiday and Tharan?"

 

"Tharan = very interesting ideas + very smart." Teeseven burbled, his 'head' spinning back and forth as he did.

 

Mei chuckled. "Agreed on both counts." She turned and entered the general's holofrequency, ready for his briefing.

 

Kira's worry didn't fade when Var Suthra ended the holocall. "I'm really worried about Master Kiwiiks, Mei."

 

Mei hugged her friend tight, feeling her trembling. "We'll find her, Kira, I promise."

 

Hugging Mei back, Kira nodded. "I… didn't expect to be able to sense her. Is this what it's like for you and Zu?"

 

"Mostly we can sense each other's emotions. I doubt I could get a sense of  where she is, unless we're fairly close." Mei squeezed Kira lightly before releasing her. "Come on, the sooner we get going, the sooner we'll find Master Kiwiiks."

 

"Tharan," Alte greeted as he stepped off the turbolift to Mei's hangar. "How was your flight?"

 

"Largely uneventful," Tharan replied. "Mei's astromech is quite interesting."

 

Alte laughed. "He is, at that."

 

He glanced around. "Where's Qyzen?"

 

"He's hunting, this trip," she explained. "I'm sure he appreciates the time off, now that you're here."

 

He bowed. "Always happy to be of service."

 

Mei and Kira joined them minutes later and they set off. Mei addressed her question to Alte, "Where are you headed first?"

 

"Master Eriz's guide is at Dreviad Outpost, being treated for the Sand Rot," Alte said.

 

Kira pulled out her datapad and called up the map. "The facility we need to go to isn't too far from Dreviad. We can go that far with you."

 

As they started for the speeders, Mei asked, "What's Sand Rot, exactly? It sounds painful."

 

"It's caused by prolonged exposure to the desert," Tharan explained. "The sand gets into the lungs and wreaks all kinds of painful havoc in there."

 

"All the more reason to finish our work as quickly as possible, then." Mei glanced at Kira, who managed a very weak smile.

 

"It takes years, decades of exposure for the Sand Rot to set in," Tharan assured them with a smile. "We're perfectly safe for the limited amount of time we'll be here."

 

"Even so, let's not linger," Alte replied.

 

Kira nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Master Kiwiiks is the one missing. I can feel her. She's very weak, but I can't tell you  where she is."

 

"We'll find her," Alte said, wrapping an arm around Kira's shoulders.

 

Kira leaned into Alte for a moment, comforted. "I keep telling myself that." She glanced at Mei before adding quietly, "I think you and Tharan should be with us when we find Master Kiwiiks. It feels like it's taking everything she has to stay alive."

 

"Of course," Alte said, squeezing Kira's shoulder gently. "We'll do whatever we can to help Master Kiwiiks."

 

"Thanks, Zu." Kira relaxed a little. "I'll let you know if that changes."

 

"Whatever happens, I'll be right here," Alte assured her.

 

From up ahead, Mei called, "What's keeping you slowpokes? I thought we planned to get done as quickly as possible?"

 

Alte laughed, squeezing Kira's shoulder one more time, before jogging to catch up with Mei and looping her arm through Mei's. "We are, Kira and I were just talking." She hid a wince as the sunlight suddenly stabbed into her brain. They couldn't get off this planet fast enough, in her opinion. With her Force Sight waning, she'd had no option but to use her optical implants. She wasn't sure why, but they inevitably gave her a horrible migraine. Add that to the brightness of Tatooine and she knew she was going to be in for a rough time on the planet. She would push through, though. Master Eriz was counting on her and she wasn't going to let pain stop her.

 

"All right, let's go, then." Mei squeezed Alte's arm with hers briefly before continuing on to the speeder droid. The sooner they finished on Tatooine, the better. Her robes weren't doing her any favors in this heat and she doubted any of the others were better off.

 

*

 

Mei managed to wait until they were back outside before she began giggling. "I'm sorry, Alte. I know this is serious, but he's quite the character, isn't he?"

 

"It's not funny, Mei," Kira scolded, though her lips were twitching. "That man is sick and you're laughing at him."

 

Mei gave her friend a flat look. "Darth Nurse, Kira. All I'm saying."

 

Alte leaned against Mei as she giggled. "Rancor with heartburn."

 

"The Sand Rot doesn't seem to be slowing him down at all," Tharan observed with a smile.

 

That was too much for Kira. She began to giggle as well, leaning against Mei and Alte as she did. "All right, so those two  were pretty funny."

 

Once they'd had a chance to calm down and catch their breath, Mei caught Kira's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Ready to start looking for Master Kiwiiks?"

 

"Yes, of course." Kira returned the squeeze as she straightened up.

 

Alte let Mei and Kira get ahead of her and Tharan. "Thank you," she said quietly.

 

"Whatever for, Zu?" Tharan asked with a befuddled smile.

 

"For making Kira laugh," Alte replied, glancing ahead to her friends. "This is going to be a rough time for her. She was with Master Kiwiiks for a while before joining Mei's crew on Coruscant. I think Kira's come to consider Master Kiwiiks a mother. She's asked us to stay close when we finally find her, she's so worried."

 

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Tharan assured her.

 

"Thank you," Alte said again.

 

Tharan simply bowed slightly then lengthened his stride to catch up to Mei and Kira. Alte kept pace beside him. "Do you need us to wait outside while you meet with your contact, Mei?"

 

"Probably for the best." Mei sighed deeply. She really hated keeping things from Alte, especially now that Master Kiwiiks was in danger. "We'll see what we find when we get there."

 

Alte reached out and squeezed Mei's hand, projecting her sympathy. She didn't like keeping secrets, either, but if it was for the good of the Republic, she could bear it.

 

Mei smiled faintly at Alte, returning the squeeze. "C'mon, the sooner we go, the sooner we can find Master Kiwiiks."

 

Kira nodded and pulled up their map of the area. "The coordinates the general gave us are here."

 

Mei looked at Alte and Tharan. "Where are those Jawas again?"

 

Tharan leaned over and pointed to an area a fair distance east of Mei's meeting. "Here. It would be more expeditious to go to your meeting first, then find the Jawas."

 

"Right." Kira closed the map and tucked her datapad into her pocket. "Let's go."

 

*

 

Alte held up the cloak the Jawa had given her. "Hood is right, this certainly won't fit," she said with a laugh.

 

Tharan laughed, too, even as he checked his pockets. "Jawas are nice enough, in their own way, as long as they aren't stealing your personal property."

 

"It's the thought that counts," Mei told her, even as she checked her own pockets.

 

Kira nodded, distractedly checking her pockets as well. "They were trying to be nice."

 

Alte smiled at her friends for a moment before it faded away. "Speaking of Jawas, I'm worried about Master Eriz encouraging them to make war droids. Jawas seem like peaceful creatures, on the whole, not the type to attack a city. There's no doubt in my mind that Master Eriz has the plague."

 

"That was my thought as well," Mei nodded her agreement. "It's certainly very unusual for a Jedi to encourage people to fight. We're supposed to work for peace, not war."

 

Chuckling wryly, Kira added, "Though we seem to do an awful lot of fighting to encourage peace."

 

Mei laughed. "Yes, well, it's not a perfect solution."

 

With a sad smile, Alte added, "Sometimes fighting is the only way to make some people see reason."

 

"I've found that a nice smack upside the head can do the trick, sometimes," Tharan observed with an impish smile.

 

"I thought you were a pacifist?" Alte asked.

 

"Pacifism only goes so far, in some situations. I'm not above defending myself, when necessary."

 

"Sometimes a good punch in the face does the job, right Mei?" Kira glanced pointedly at her friend.

 

Mei ducked her head and refused to answer, grateful that her blushes didn't show due to her dark skin tone.

 

Tharan glanced between Mei and Kira. "I feel like there's a story there," he said leadingly.

 

Kira glanced at Mei, a smile lurking at the corners of her mouth. "It was on Nar Shaddaa. I won't go into our mission there, but Mei got fed up with one of the agents we were working with and belted him."

 

Mei huffed, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "He was going to abandon the mission! While another agent was still missing! Can you blame me?"

 

"No, but that wasn't reason enough to punch him." Kira poked her friend. "I know you've been working on keeping better control of your emotions."

 

"Being back on Nar Shaddaa didn't help matters any," Mei muttered, shooting a quick glance at Alte. Most of her bad memories of the moon had more to do with what happened to Alte than anything that happened to  her and she'd spent most of her time worrying about Alte when she wasn't focused on their missions.

 

Alte squeezed Mei's hand sympathetically. "None of us liked being back there, I think. It's behind us, now, and hopefully, we won't have to go back there again."

 

"Hopefully." Mei returned Alte's squeeze, managing a smile. "Don't you have to show that datapad to a certain 'rancor with heartburn'?"

 

Kira didn't quite stifle a giggle. "Hopefully 'Darth Nurse' will let him do that much at least."

 

Alte laughed as well. "Here's hoping he'll be able to decipher this without too much complaining."

 

*

 

Alte stumbled as they stepped into the cave where Master Eriz had claimed to have had a vision. The low-level buzz that had been ignorable before sent a spike of pain through her head. "What in the hell is vibrating the cave?" she demanded.

 

"I feel it, too," Tharan agreed. "I don't think it's just the cave. I've been feeling a buzz like I'm standing next to an antiquated power conduit, but it's gotten worse with the rocks around us."

 

Mei and Kira exchanged glances at that. They'd noticed it, too, and it was only a matter of time before they had to explain. Mei  had hoped to wait a little longer. Sighing, she told the other two, "That would be the Shock Drum. According to the man who invented it, the weapon discharges massive ultrasonic vibrations into the ground. It was meant to literally soften the enemy up, but the vibrations can actually disrupt the planetary core if the Shock Drum remains active for too long. Once it reaches critical mass, the planet will explode."

 

"We know where it is, but you heard Lord Praven's holocall," Kira added, biting the inside of her cheek. "Even if we were to go to those coordinates now, we wouldn't be able to turn it off."

 

"Let's finish up here as quickly as possible," Alte suggested. "The sooner we figure out what Master Eriz saw, the sooner we can find Lord Praven and the Shock Drum codes." She bit her lower lip behind her mask. If the vibrations were this painful, already, she wasn't sure she could get any closer. She reached up and brushed her new earrings.  Strength , she reminded herself.

 

"That's the plan." Mei smiled grimly, igniting her lightsaber when she noticed the sand people gathered in the cave.  I hope Tharan knows BSL. It seems likely.

 

Kira drew her lightsaber as well, clinging to the fact that she could still sense Master Kiwiiks.  Hang on, Master. We'll get to you as soon as we can.

 

*

 

As they approached the coordinates where Lord Praven waited for them, Mei noticed that he stood alone.  Shit. She stopped and turned to the others. "I know you're going to hate this, but I should face Lord Praven on my own."

 

"Are you crazy?" Kira demanded, glaring at Mei. "You expect us to just stand back and  watch ?"

 

"What  possible reason could you have for wanting to fight him  by yourself? " Alte asked, voice low.

 

Mei gestured to where he stood waiting. "He doesn't have back-up, I shouldn't, either. It wouldn't be a fair fight."

 

"Sith don't fight fair!" Kira rolled her eyes and glared in his general direction.

 

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't!" Mei snapped back, and then took a moment to calm herself. "You can stay and watch, but  don't interfere at all unless he cheats somehow."

 

Alte sighed and shook her head. "You're not supposed to be the logical one. If you get seriously hurt, we  will step in. And I reserve the right to say, 'I told you so' if he has something up his sleeve."

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mei smiled and squeezed Alte's hands briefly, leading the four of them towards Lord Praven.

 

With a firm look, Mei told the others to wait and closed the rest of the distance alone. He spoke without turning around. "I sense your power, and that of your friends. I see now why Tarnis was no match for one of you, let alone three. His death was my failure. I should've trained him better."

 

Clasping her hands behind her back as he turned and approached her, Mei told him, "You're different from the other Sith I've fought. You're strong, but not arrogant about it, and you requested an honorable duel."

 

"Is that why your friends are waiting back there instead of standing by your side?" he asked, glancing towards the others. Alte and Kira held hands, their gazes intent on Mei and Lord Praven.

 

Mei nodded. "This duel is between us, but if you try anything, they  will interfere. However, I doubt that will be an issue with you."

 

Praven bowed his head slightly, a hint of a smile on his lips. "My family is true Sith. My only passions are integrity and honor."

 

"We are agreed on that point." Mei drew her lightsaber. "I'm ready, are you?"

 

In reply, he drew his own lightsaber and launched himself at her. She barely got her lightsaber up in time to block him.  Stars, he may be big, but he's  fast !

 

Alte tilted her head as she watched Mei and Praven fight. "There's something different about him. He's not like the other Sith we've fought," she said quietly, twitching when Mei went flying backwards but quickly leapt to her feet and charged back at Praven.

 

"He's a Sith," Tharan said in a dubious tone. "How can he be different?"

 

"His emotions are different," Alte explained. "Every other Sith I've faced, their emotions were… dark, hungry. Praven's not like that."

 

"She's right," Kira agreed in a low voice, her hand tightening around Alte's when Praven Force choked Mei. Rather than struggle, Mei knocked him back and scrambled back to her feet.

 

He tried to stand up, but faltered and fell back down. Mei approached him cautiously, her lightsaber still out. "Such skill, so much power. Impressive. You could kill me, why hesitate?"

 

"It's not the Jedi way," she reminded him, gesturing for the others to come join them, standing tall through sheer force of will. "And you have been nothing but honorable in your dealings, both with me and with the workers and Jawas at the Shock Drum facility."

 

"They were not warriors, there would have been no meaning in their deaths." Praven finally managed to get his feet under him, but he was in no shape to fight further. "Darth Angral told me to destroy the Shock Drum's code. He wanted you to die in failure, no matter the outcome of our duel here. I will not tarnish my honor with petty tricks. You've earned better. The code is yours."

 

Mei accepted the code gratefully and handed it to Kira. "You've done the right thing."

 

"Darth Angral ordered that Master Kiwiiks suffer greatly before her death." Mei felt Kira tense beside her at that news. "I wish I had disobeyed that order as well."

 

"Kira?" Mei asked quietly.

 

After a moment, she nodded. "She's still alive, but she's growing weaker."

 

"I left her incapacitated next to your weapon." Praven eyed Kira curiously, but said nothing further. "The ultrasonic vibrations will tear her apart if you wait too long."

 

"You scum! You should die like that!" Kira looked ready to go after Praven herself.

 

Mei caught her and held her for a moment. "Kira, calm down. Master Kiwiiks is still alive. We can still save her."

 

"There is nothing more to say." Praven limped over to kneel at the edge of the precipice. "You won our duel. Finish it."

 

Mei shook her head, ignoring the way it made her head spin even more. "No. You are a good man and I won't kill you for obeying your master."

 

Alte could feel Mei's pain and twitched with the need to heal her. Later, she would. For now, she stood silent and waited.

 

"Then honor demands that I surrender myself to him." With some difficulty, Praven stood up again. "He will do what you cannot."

 

"There's another option," Mei suggested. "Why not embrace the Light and join the Jedi?"

 

"Me? A Jedi?" Praven looked at Mei in surprise. "Impossible. Your order would never accept me."

 

She smiled wryly, carefully not looking at Kira. "Yes, they would. They believe in forgiveness, not hate. And you wouldn't be the first Sith who's turned from the dark side."

 

"Accepting a sworn enemy into one's ranks without fear," he mused, looking thoughtful. "That is  strength. I accept your offer. I'm too wounded to aid you, but I will surrender to your people. Now hurry--save this planet."

 

Now that they were apparently done talking, Alte darted to Mei's side and started healing her. She glanced at Tharan then gestured to Praven. "Tharan can heal you enough to make it to your ship, if you need him to, Lord Praven," she offered absently, concentrating mainly on healing Mei's wounds.

 

"I can?" Tharan cleared his throat then nodded. "I can."

 

Praven watched Alte for a moment, before nodding to Tharan. "Thank you, I would appreciate it."

 

"Are you nuts, Mei?" Kira hissed in a quiet voice, steadying her for Alte. "Turning him?"

 

"He's different from other Sith. He deserves this chance." Mei slowly relaxed as Alte healed her. "Besides, his orders were to make it impossible for us to save this planet, let alone Master Kiwiiks. Instead, he  wants us to succeed."

 

Kira bit her lip and looked away, fighting with her worry over Master Kiwiiks. "Fine, I'll trust your judgment here. I shouldn't be surprised, honestly, after what you did for Bengel Morr."

 

Mei smiled wryly. "And for you, Kira."

 

"Besides, Mei was the one bringing home strays on Nar Shaddaa, remember?" Alte pointed out. "It's not really  that big of a surprise."

 

Tharan muffled a snicker from his place by Praven. Alte probably thought she was being quiet, but he had a feeling the Shock Drum was messing with her implants.

 

His suspicions were proven correct when Alte cursed. "We need to hurry, the vibrations aren't playing very nicely with my implants."

 

"Agreed." Mei stretched slightly, feeling much better. "Thank you, Alte."

 

Praven gently pushed Tharan away. "I'm strong enough to make it to my ship. You have a planet to save."

 

He bowed to Mei and she returned the gesture. "Until we meet again, Lord Praven."

 

"Until that day, Knight Meibelle." With that, he set off on his own.

 

The others exchanged glances. "Let's go rescue Master Kiwiiks."

 

*

 

The closer they got to the Shock Drum, the harder it got to ignore the pain from her vocal and cochlear implants vibrating. Finally, she had to stop and gasp for breath as she fought past the pain enough to turn off the implants.

 

Mei wrapped an arm around Alte, projecting comfort and support through their bond.  I knew this would happen eventually. Not much longer now.

 

Kira stood and fidgeted, trying not to show her impatience too much. She knew the vibrations would affect Alte, but she was growing more concerned for Master Kiwiiks the closer they got to the location of the Shock Drum. Instead, she turned to Tharan and asked, "Do you know BSL?"

 

" Yes, I learned it at university," he replied in BSL.  "I'll work on that pain medication as soon as we get back to the ship."

 

"I don't think it would have helped much," Alte said, leaning on Mei as she caught her breath.  "It's the vibrations from the Shock Drum. Thank you, though."

 

"Still, it won't hurt to have it ready, in case something comes up unexpectedly," Tharan countered with a faint smile.

 

"Hopefully we won't feel them for much longer." Mei squeezed Alte's shoulders comfortingly.  "Ready to continue on?"

 

Alte nodded, reaching up and squeezing Mei's hand gently.  "Let's go save Master Kiwiiks."

 

*

 

As they ran towards the Shock Drum, Kira had the deactivator out and kept pressing the button until the vibrations stopped. She couldn't sense Master Kiwiiks anymore and that frightened her. They all breathed sighs of relief once they reached it and saw Master Kiwiiks stirring next to the weapon. As they reached her, she slowly sat up, "Quiet, finally… I can breathe again. I've been down here for so long."

 

"Shh, Master." Kira told her, blinking back tears of relief. "Let us help you." She glanced at Alte beseechingly.

 

With the Shock Drum off, Alte turned her implants back on. "It's good to see you again, Master Kiwiiks," she said softly as she knelt next to Master Kiwiiks and started healing her. She didn't even break stride in her healing when Tharan knelt down next to her and started helping.

 

"Nice to finally meet you, Master Kiwiiks," Tharan said with a smile. "Tharan Cedrax, at your service."

 

"Kira, Meibelle, Alte'zu," Master Kiwiiks looked at each of them in turn, eyeing Tharan with some surprise. "You've all changed since I last saw you. What has happened?"

 

"All that matters is that you're safe." Meibelle smiled, folding her hands together in front of her as they waited for Alte and Tharan to finish their work.

 

"I only survived this weapon by withdrawing into a deep trance. The Force itself became my armor," she told them, the signs of strain on her face fading as Alte and Tharan finished. "Sustaining the trance cost me greatly. My strength is a fraction of what it was."

 

"I can sense as much," Alte offered quietly, standing and offering a hand to Master Kiwiiks to help her to her feet. "You should be able to get back to Anchorhead."

 

"Rest easy, Master Kiwiiks," Mei added with a reassuring smile. "We'll handle things from here."

 

"I know you faced terrible dangers for me. I will not forget that." Master Kiwiiks acknowledged this with a bow.

 

Seismologist Hare'en joined them then, looking relieved. After she'd scolded Brrik for running off, Master Kiwiiks brought up an important question, "What are we going to do about the Shock Drum? Even deactivated, it poses a terrible threat. You understand the situation best, Meibelle. It's your call."

 

"We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands again," Mei decided without hesitation. "We should collapse the cavern network on it so no one can use it again."

 

"What? All that work!" Hare'en exclaimed, surprised. "The people who died protecting it!"

 

"Think how many more would have died if not for Meibelle, Kira, Alte'zu, and Dr. Cedrax." Master Kiwiiks told Hare'en quietly. "If not for them, this planet would have been destroyed. No, the galaxy is better off without such weapons." She turned to Mei and Kira. "I will see to the Shock Drum. You should return to your ship and make your report to the General."

 

"You've just been through a terrible ordeal, Master Kiwiiks." Mei was reluctant to leave her. "Will you be all right?"

 

"Alte'zu and Dr. Cedrax saw to that," Master Kiwiiks assured them.

 

Kira took a deep, steadying breath. "Before you go, there's something you need to know about me and it's best you hear it from me instead of someone else."

 

She drew Master Kiwiiks aside and began speaking to her in a low voice. Mei turned to Alte, "Are you feeling better?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," Alte assured her. "I hope Master Kiwiiks takes Kira's past as well as we did. I'd hate for this to cause a rift between them."

 

Mei nodded, glancing over at Kira and Master Kiwiiks. "I feel the same, though it seems Kira's stuck with me. Master Kiwiiks won't be in any shape to train Padawans for awhile."

 

Alte followed Mei's gaze. "Master Kiwiiks isn't going to be the same after this. It's taxed her more than she's letting on."

 

"You'd know better than me." Mei sighed softly. "She probably doesn't want us to worry about her."

 

Huffing a soft laugh, Alte shook her head. "We will, regardless. You want to tell Kira? Or don't give her the extra worry? I'm sure she knows, but…"

 

"If I were in Kira's place, and my mentor in place of Master Kiwiiks, I'd want to know," Tharan said softly from behind Alte. She jumped, startled. She'd forgotten Tharan was there. With her Force Sight so weak, she could barely see him, so he hadn't registered as being close enough to talk to her.

 

"A very good point, Tharan," Alte agreed with a shallow nod.

 

"I'll tell her if she doesn't figure it out on her own," Mei noticed the way Alte jumped, but didn't draw attention to it. She was struggling enough with losing her Force Sight as it was.

 

"Mei convinced me to tell the Jedi Council, so they know now, but I thought you should know since you were my Master." Kira bowed her head, uncertain of Master Kiwiiks' reaction.

 

She looked thoughtful for a few moments. "So much about you is now clear to me, Kira. But you're wrong about one thing." When she felt Master Kiwiiks's hands on her shoulders, Kira looked up in surprise, unconsciously straightening when she saw the proud smile on her former master's face. "You are exactly who I think: a strong, capable young woman. One day you'll be a great Jedi."

 

"Thank you, Master." Kira blinked back tears of relief. "I'll do my best to make you proud."

 

Squeezing Kira's shoulders, Master Kiwiiks dropped her hands. "You already have. I will see you again on Tython. May the Force be with you and the others."

 

"And with you, Master." Kira bowed slightly and joined the others. "Let's go so Master Kiwiiks can take care of the Shock Drum."

 

Mei wrapped an arm around Kira's shoulders, squeezing slightly. "You all right?"

 

"I will be." Kira wiped at her eyes.

 

Alte stepped up on Kira's other side and slipped an arm around her waist. "You will if we have anything to say about it."

 

"Thanks, Zu." Kira leaned her head briefly against Alte's. "Come on, let's go find Master Eriz and get off this dustball."

 

"I'm pretty sure there's sand in places I don't want to mention," Tharan muttered, shaking his coat and sending up a cloud of sand, making himself cough.

 

Alte laughed, shaking her head. "The dirt from the cavern shaking doesn't help."

 

"Nope, which is why we should get going so we can get back to our ships and wash off all this dust." Mei patted ineffectually at her robe, which was starting to look more brown than purple.

 

Alte nodded and led the way back to the surface. Once back out in the sunlight, she pulled out the map to Master Eriz's position. "This way."

 

*

 

"We were all weak," Master Eriz explained. "We all came under the thrall of the dark side. We did things we regretted but Parkanas was our strength. As we tried to escape, I fell behind, and he ran back to save me. He became trapped--we had to leave him. It was my weakness that killed him."

 

Parkanas again, Alte thought. "Parkanas is one with the Force now," she said, but she was beginning to doubt.

 

"Yes, I know the teaching," Master Eriz replied, waving his hand dismissively. "But still--it is why I have thrown myself into this project. Think about it: The Jedi Order spends so much time protecting the helpless and caring for the sick, when we could be fighting the Empire. You must kill me--I was weak on Malachor Three and I'm weak now. But you must take my findings before the Council! Promise me that!"

 

"Let's see how you feel once Lord Vivicar no longer has a hold on you," Alte suggested before shielding him. She watched her Force Sight fade away to nothing and fought back the panic. She'd relied on her Force Sight for so long, using it for more than just navigating in the darkness.

 

Mei could feel Alte fighting back panic and guessed the reason, but she said nothing. She'd let Alte handle her mission just as Alte had let her handle hers.

 

"Ah. What-what was that?" Master Eriz clutched at his head. "You... he's gone… somehow you've driven Lord Vivicar away. I no longer hear his voice. I almost-I almost wish you hadn't done that."

 

"Of all the ungrateful, impudent!" Tharan snapped. "This Jedi saved your life! And at great personal--"

 

"Tharan," Alte interrupted him sharply.

 

"Lord Vivicar twisted my mind, and I'm glad to be free of him; still, my discovery remains," Master Eriz continued as if they hadn't spoken at all. "From these Sand People, I have learned the key to building the unstoppable army. I feel I must bring these findings to the Republic, yet I can't shake this feeling that some truths are best left buried in the sand."

 

"Using this information would mean the sacrifice of every good the Republic stands for," Alte said, stepping towards him. "The difference between us and the Empire is that we  try to do good, we aren't just an army bent on destroying our enemies."

 

"You're right, these records are no more," Master Eriz agreed. "These records… are no more. Thank you for your guidance, and for saving me from Vivicar's grasp." With that, he turned and limped away.

 

Rowan stepped up beside her as she watched him go. "Well, Jedi, I'm glad Master Eriz is alive and his old self," he said. "I'd best get back to Anchorhead myself. Sand Rot's acting up, and frankly, I sort of miss Darth Nurse's hollering."

 

"Watch yourself while I'm gone," Alte told him. She'd gotten to be kind of fond of him.

 

"I've gotten by okay this far," he replied with a firm nod. "Good luck with whatever it is you're doing, Jedi. I hope you find this Lord Vivicar."

 

After Rowan left, Mei stepped up next to Alte and carefully slid an arm around her shoulders.

 

Alte fumbled her mask off, before she turned and pressed her face to Mei's shoulder, breathing deeply to try and calm herself.

 

"Zu?" Tharan asked, worried.

 

Alte just shook her head against Mei's shoulder.

 

Mei wrapped her arms around Alte, rubbing her back soothingly. "Breathe with me, Alte. In, out." She took deep, steady breaths so Alte could synchronize their breathing.

 

Matching Mei's breathing, Alte managed to push the panic away. She reached up and brushed her earrings before pulling back enough to look Mei in the face. "Thanks," she said quietly.

 

Mei smiled when she saw Alte touch her earrings and nodded. "Anytime."

 

Tharan started to open his mouth to say something, but Kira stepped on his foot lightly and shook her head when he looked over at her. A moment later, he sneezed loudly. "Can we get off this dustball now?" he asked plaintively.

 

Mei reluctantly released Alte and nodded. "Yes, I'm more than ready to leave."

 

"Me, too," Alte said. "Let's go."

 

"I don't understand, you have optical implants, don't you?" Tharan wondered once they were back outside.

 

"Just because she  has them doesn't mean she actually  uses the damn things," Mei growled, glaring at Alte.

 

"Why don't you use them?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, Alte," Mei snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why  don't you use them?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer.

 

"Because they give me a headache," Alte mumbled, looking away from Mei and Tharan.

 

"And  why do they give you a headache?" Mei prodded.

 

"Because I don't like taking the pain meds. I didn't know you knew about the headaches," Alte told Mei.

 

Mei scoffed. "We've known each other practically our entire lives, practically lived in each other's pockets after Kira left. You think I don't know when you're in pain and hiding it?"

 

"As entertaining as it is seeing you two fight," Tharan cut in. "I could see if I can make adjustments to your implants to make them not give you headaches."

 

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you, Tharan," Alte told him, bowing slightly. "To be quite honest, I don't generally need them. My Force Sight helps me get around just fine without them, but when I'm especially tired or, as in the case of my current circumstances, my connection to the Force is weakened, it's harder for me to parse what I'm seeing."

 

"I don't understand how your Force Sight works, but I'll do what I can to make the implants more comfortable for you," Tharan assured her.

 

Alte smiled and bowed her head slightly before they climbed on their speeders to head back to Anchorhead.

 

*

 

"Good morning, Kira," Tharan greeted as he sat down at Kira's table in the hotel's dining room. He stretched with a relaxed sigh. For all that he enjoyed traveling again and that he'd pretty much just left Nar Shaddaa, it was a nice treat to sleep somewhere besides the ship.

 

Kira finished taking a sip of her caf, amused that he'd simply sat down without being invited. "Good morning, Tharan. Why don't you join me?"

 

"Don't mind if I do!" He said brightly with a smile. He slumped after a moment and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, even I can't pretend to be cheerful first thing in the morning." He flagged down a waiter droid and put in his order before sitting back in his seat. "Are you a morning person or did you just end up waking this early?"

 

"I ended up waking this early." Kira chuckled, taking another sip of her caf. "I've spent most of the last six or so years on ships of various sizes. Sleeping planetside is a nice treat, but it doesn't feel right anymore."

 

Tharan waited while the waiter droid dropped off his caf before replying, "I've only been back on a ship for a few weeks and it's already weird sleeping planetside, even if the bed is slightly better than my bunk on the ship." He shook his head. "It's nice not being tethered to a single planet, having the option to go wherever we want."

 

"Within reason," Kira corrected with a smile. "I know what you mean, though. When Master Kiwiiks took me away from Nar Shaddaa, I felt  free . It was both weird and wonderful."

 

"Within reason," Tharan allowed. "Do Mei and Zu always travel on the same ship?"

 

"No, not always. When we finished on Coruscant, Mei and I had to go to Ord Mantell while Zu and Qyzen had to go to Taris." Kira paused while the waiter set her breakfast in front of her. "Then, of course, Mei and I had to travel separately for that top secret mission." She made a face as she remembered that mission. If she never saw any of her 'siblings' again, it'd be too soon. "They were each other's sole support for about two years after Master Kiwiiks took me as her Padawan. Even after they joined the Order, they trained together. Traveling in separate ships, for them, is difficult, but necessary at times."

 

"I see," Tharan said quietly. He studied her for a moment, trying to decide if she would answer his next question.

 

Kira raised her eyebrows at him. "Whatever's on your mind, Tharan, go ahead and ask."

 

"Why aren't they together?" he asked. "They obviously love each other. You stepped on my  foot yesterday to keep me from saying something."

 

"Because they're both idiots and can't see what's right in front of them," Kira sighed deeply. "Qyzen and I have both told Zu that Mei loves her and I've told Mei that Zu loves her, but they won't believe us. I know Mei is worried about ruining their friendship. I don't know why Zu won't say anything. As for stepping on your foot, I'd  hoped , if we didn't draw attention to ourselves, that they would finally admit to their feelings for each other." She mock-glared at him. "But you had to go and sneeze instead."

 

"It's not like I could control it!" he protested, quieting quickly when the waiter droid came and delivered his breakfast. "I didn't mean to sneeze, but this planet is literally a dustball."

 

Kira sighed deeply. "I know, but it was a  really bad time to sneeze."

 

Tharan huffed and dug into his breakfast irritably.

 

Before either Kira or Tharan could speak any further, Alte approached their table and slumped down into a chair. "I just got a call from Qyzen, he's on his way back to Anchorhead now that it's morning and the sandstorm has passed." She shifted and winced.

 

"Something wrong, Zu?" Tharan asked, concerned.

 

"No, just a slight bump getting out of bed earlier," Alte replied evasively.

 

Kira raised her eyebrows, but didn't voice her suspicion that she wasn't the only one who got pushed out of bed. Instead, she simply asked, "Did he say about how long he would be?"

 

"Shouldn't be more than a couple hours, depending on how many Sand People and Imperials he runs into on his way back," Alte replied, edging her hand closer to Kira's cup of caf.

 

Kira picked up her cup and took a sip, cradling it between her hands afterwards. "He'll be happier the more of them he runs into."

 

Laughing lightly, Alte clenched her hand on the tabletop. "More points means a happier Qyzen. Although, I think he'd almost prefer to be with us so he can keep an eye on the Scorekeeper's Herald." A waiter droid approached but she just ordered water. She wasn't much of one for eating right after waking up and she didn't feel like dealing with potential glares from Mei or Kira for drinking caf.

 

"Scorekeeper's Herald?" Tharan asked.

 

Alte groaned, crossed her arms on the table, and let her head fall onto her arms.

 

Kira laughed and reached over to rub Alte's shoulder comfortingly. "How much do you know about Trandoshan faith and culture?"

 

"I know about their Scorekeeper and how their points work," Tharan replied, glancing from Alte to Kira. "I've never heard of a Herald."

 

"The Herald thing is all Qyzen," Alte replied, voice muffled since she hadn't lifted her head.

 

Kira squeezed Alte's shoulder. "He believes Zu is the physical embodiment of the Scorekeeper and that's why he accompanies her on her missions."

 

Tharan sat and stared. He knew that Trandoshans were largely practical creatures, not given to flights of fancy, but  this.

 

Alte groaned again and moved her hands to cover her head. "It's so embarrassing."

 

"You can always ask him to stop, if it makes you that uncomfortable," Tharan suggested.

 

Sitting up quickly, Alte shook her head. "I honestly don't mind, it's just… odd that he places so much reverence on me. I've never been anything much, and all of a sudden I have Qyzen calling me Herald." She rubbed her forehead. "It's a lot for a street kid from Nar Shaddaa to take in."

 

"How  does a street kid become a Jedi?" Tharan asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

 

Alte blinked then stood up abruptly. "I'm going to go check on Mei," she said before beating a hasty retreat.

 

Tharan stared after her. "I asked the wrong question, didn't I?"

 

"Yes, but you couldn't know." Kira set her cup down. "The circumstances that led to Zu and Mei ending up in the Jedi were very traumatic, more for Zu than Mei." She gazed seriously at Tharan. "Zu would have died from the injuries she sustained if she hadn't been able to heal herself with the Force. Jedi detected her use of the Force, as well as Mei's, and tracked them down to the little shithole they were living in at the time. They took them in and offered them the chance to become Jedi. As for me, Master Kiwiiks caught me trying to steal something from her and sensed my strength in the Force. She didn't have a Padawan at the time and asked if I'd like to be her Padawan." She shrugged. "Simple as that."

 

"Oh," Tharan said quietly, looking down at his plate. "I'll apologize to her next time I see her."

 

Kira reached across the table and patted his arm. "Like I said, you couldn't have known it would be a sensitive subject. Most Jedi join the Order as children or under more mundane circumstances. She knows. Just give her space."

 

Tharan sighed, nodding. He picked at the food left on his plate before pushing it away, appetite gone. "I'm going to go check on the ship before we leave." With that, he tossed some credits on the table to cover his portion of the bill before standing and walking away.

  
Kira waited for a minute or two before getting up to pay the bill. She should check on Alte and Mei anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we've added a side stories series. So be sure to check that out as well: [Jedi Besties and Side Stories](http://archiveofourown.org/series/332494) This will include relevant side stories and probably any AUs we write with these two.


	6. Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are strong in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestana here. Sort of a long chapter, but that's because we included the stuff that happens at the end of the first chapter in game for both the Knight and the Consular. As of this posting (11/1/2015), Mei and Alte have finished Yavin IV and Ziost, but have not started the Knights of the Fallen Empire content. We have LOTS of notes about the later stuff, so chapters should come quicker once we get to those.

Stepping out of the spaceport, Alte took a deep, bracing breath of the chilly, clear air of Alderaan before putting her mask on. It was almost a relief after the arid air of Tatooine and the stale, recycled air of the ships. She growled quietly as she tried to put her mask on but it wouldn't close properly. She hadn't worn it since taking it off during her panic attack on Tatooine. Lowering it, she took a closer look at it but couldn't find the source of the problem. She hadn't exactly taken a close look at it when she'd bought it on Nar Shaddaa, so she wasn't entirely sure what it was supposed to look like.

"Here," Tharan offered gently, stepping up beside her. "Let me take a look."

Alte handed it over with a sigh. "I think I damaged it when I took it off on Tatooine, but I don't know what I did."

Tharan inspected it, turning it over and around before making a soft noise and pulling a small tool kit out of his pack. "You bent one of the clasps," he explained as grabbed a tool and set to work. "An easy fix… there." He handed the mask back.

Putting the mask back into place, it clasped easily. "Thank you, Tharan."

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

Mei clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides, reminding herself that Alte had no interest in Tharan whatsoever. _He's a member of her crew. He's allowed to be somewhat familiar with her._

Kira rolled her eyes as she watched Mei and joined Alte and Tharan. "Where's your first stop?"

"I need to meet with the head of House Organa's Diplomatic Corps," Alte replied, turning to Kira. "Master Sidonie Garen is working with the houses on a peace summit."

"From what I've seen of the plague, that might not be a very peaceful peace summit," Tharan said.

"Exactly," Alte agreed with a nod.

"We need to see Count Alde at Organa Palace, but their communications are down due to the war." Mei had managed to compose herself in order to speak. "Since their transmitters are on the way to the palace, Kira and I agreed to repair them. You two can go on ahead if you like."

"Four people work faster than two," Alte replied. "The sooner we get communications back up, the sooner you can find Master Orgus."

Mei smiled, grateful that Alte was sticking with her. "Thank you. Let's get this over with."

Kira followed Mei towards the coordinates of the first transmitter. Once there was enough distance between them and Alte and Tharan, she told Mei, "You know Tharan's not going to try anything with Zu, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mei's hands balled into fists all the same.

"You do. Tharan can see for himself that you two are crazy about each other," Kira knew she was pushing boundaries with her words, but watching her friends dance around each other and their feelings was driving her crazy. "He knows he won't get anywhere with Zu."

Mei sighed deeply. "Drop it, Kira. We're fine the way we are. I'm not going to risk spoiling it."

"You won't spoil it, but clearly you don't believe that." Kira sighed deeply, folding her arms across her chest. _What's it going to take for Mei to finally tell Zu how she feels?_

"If you don't mind me asking," Tharan began. "Why do you wear the mask? Your lungs function normally. Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine, I can understand wearing it, but here?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Alte said mildly.

"I'm a scientist. The only way we learn is by asking," Tharan replied.

"I wear it because it makes me feel more comfortable," Alte answered evasively. After a moment, she sighed and explained, "I don't like the stares I get when I talk with my vocal implants without moving my mouth. People see the lightsaber and make assumptions."

"You know the people who care most don't care," Tharan pointed out.

"I know," Alte said curtly then shook her head. "I know they don't, but it makes me feel better."

Tharan nodded. "Okay."

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Kira called, waving to Alte and Tharan. "We're burning daylight!"

Alte laughed softly and jogged to catch up. "Just appreciating the scenery!" she replied, cutting her gaze to Mei for a moment before looking back at Kira.

"I must say, Zu," Tharan said lazily. "You bring me to the best places."

"You say that _now_ ," Alte replied with a laugh. "One of these days I'm going to take you to a swamp or something and you're going to hate it."

"Perhaps, but for now we're here on beautiful Alderaan."

"A beautiful planet in the midst of a civil war," Mei reminded them, standing watch as Kira knelt to examine the sabotaged panel on the communications relay.

"All the more reason to try and do my best to make sure the peace summit isn't disrupted too badly by Master Sidonie," Alte said quietly.

Mei took a moment to wrap an arm around Alte's shoulders comfortingly. "And we'll help you get there however we can."

*

"He saved my life." Mei held back a proud smile, wanting to hear the rest of the story. "Before anyone knew it, a single Jedi wiped out all of the Imperial troops."

Kira glanced at Mei with a grin. "Way to take care of business, Master Orgus."

"I'm sorry, but the Jedi… he didn't survive." Mei's insides seemed to freeze and she was glad she'd clasped her hands behind her back because now they clenched into fists. _No! Not Master Orgus!_ "The Sith was deadly. He'd vanish, then leap out of the shadows. He surprised your friend. Stabbed him in the back. It was horrible."

"He was a great Jedi," Mei managed to keep her voice steady with some effort. She didn't dare look at Kira. "He taught me well."

Alte fought back a gasp at the sudden surge of emotion from Mei.

Hallam and Lew Organa broke off from their mutual admiration society when they noticed her focus had wandered. "Jedi?" Hallam asked.

"I'm sorry, sir," Alte apologized with a short bow. "My attention wandered for a moment, please continue."

Hallam hummed quietly before saying, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Master Sidonie Garen," Alte explained. "I believe she may be ill."

Hallam hummed again. "She seemed fine last I spoke with her," he said. "You just missed her. She's at the peace summit. A peace summit on Alderaan! Imagine that! But I'll call her. The location of the summit is secret for obvious reasons, but I'm sure she'd welcome your assistance."

Mei left the room where they'd spoken with Count Alde and Aleyna Hark, her pace brisk as she searched for a room where she could have a moment of privacy. Once she found one, she stepped inside and buried her face in her hands, muttering, "No, no, no."

Kira closed the door behind them and hugged Mei, understanding all too well that she needed a few moments to deal with her emotions. "I'm sorry, Mei."

Alte hurried along the paths on the House Organa grounds, following her instincts to find Mei. She knocked quietly on the door. "Mei, Kira, it's me."

Following along in Alte's wake, Tharan frowned, concerned.

Squeezing Mei's shoulder one last time, Kira opened the door for Alte and Tharan. "We've had some… distressing news."

Mei hurried to Alte and clung to her, burying her face in Alte's shoulder as she shook, even as she fought to regain control of her emotions.

"Hey," Alte said quietly as she rocked back and forth gently. "I'm here." She looked to Kira over Mei's shoulder. "What happened?"

Kira bowed her head for a moment. "We were told that Master Orgus was killed, fighting a Sith."

"He's not dead." Mei straightened up, her voice a little rough, but determined. "I refuse to believe it until I see his body with my own eyes."

"Okay," Alte agreed, reaching up and wiping away the tears from Mei's face. "Where did this fight happen? We'll start searching there."

"At a research facility." Mei glanced at Kira sheepishly. She'd forgotten to make sure they had the information.

Smiling her understanding, Kira pulled out her datapad to show Alte and Tharan. "It's up here, but we were told that it's been overrun by Killiks."

"Big bugs." Mei shuddered. "Sentient enough to use blasters."

"Lew Organa mentioned them." Alte shuddered. "He mentioned they had tempers, but didn't say they were big enough and smart enough to hit _back."_

Kira shuddered as well. "We'll manage. We're Jedi after all."

Mei nodded, though she didn't relish the idea. "Let's go and hope that we won't have to fight _too_ many of them."

Alte led the way out. "Maybe I'll turn off my cochlear implants, just so I don't have to hear them."

"I envy you that." Mei squeezed her hand sympathetically.

Kira hurried to catch up to them. "Mei, do you have a connection to Master Orgus? Like I do with Master Kiwiiks?"

"No, I haven't known him _nearly_ as long as you've known Master Kiwiiks." Mei felt a stab of sadness at that. "Still, there's just something that tells me he's still alive, that Aleyna was lying for some reason."

"We'll figure it out," Alte said, reaching out and squeezing Mei's hand. "Maybe we should make sure she's somewhere secure, so we can question her later, if she did lie."

"What motive could she have for lying?" Tharan wondered.

"The most obvious is that she's actually working for House Thul or the Sith who supposedly killed Master Orgus." Mei scowled at the thought, then sighed and glanced around briefly, ensuring that no one else was nearby. "The weapon that's been compromised has the ability to kill anyone anywhere on the planet, once they've been tagged. Count Alde was the latest victim and the only other people in the room were me, Kira, and Aleyna. The Organa soldiers wanted to arrest us, but Aleyna surrendered herself so we could investigate the facility."

"Hmmm. Well, no point speculating until we find out what really happened," Alte said with a shrug. "Let's go find Master Orgus."

*

"Are you Lord Teral?" Alte asked as she approached. "I'm here to be your delegate to the peace summit."

"Jedi!" Lord Teral exclaimed as he turned to face her. "Yes, Organa told me you'd be coming." He looked over her shoulder to where Mei and Kira waited by the door. "He didn't say anything about another Jedi."

"Knight Meibelle is on another mission," Alte explained, shaking her head. "We're just watching each other's backs."

"Very well," Lord Teral replied, beginning to pace. "Things are complicated. The whole house needs to approve a new delegate, and well, they say they won't approve a stranger."

"She may be a stranger," Tharan protested. "But she's a Jedi. I should think you'd be grateful for her assistance!"

"Tharan," Alte admonished quietly.

"Yes, of course," Lord Teral agreed, looking away. "But House Teral has fallen so hard, we don't even have the strength to hope. It will take more than my word to convince them."

"It is my privilege as a Jedi to serve House Teral in whatever way I can," Alte said levely.

"Really?" Lord Teral said, stunned. "Well, all right, then! After our original delegate was murdered and Ulgo drove us back into this hole, I'd almost given up hope myself."

"Just tell the Jedi our plan, Father," the young woman standing beside Lord Teral finally spoke up.

"Right," Lord Teral agreed and began to explain. Alte paced thoughtfully while he spoke.

"But Ulgo's commanding general--Astar Vox--is a mercenary with a loose definition of loyalty. If we can reach him, turn him, we can break the siege," Lord Teral finished.

"I will begin negotiations with Astar Vox immediately," Alte agreed.

"We have no time to waste," Lord Teral said urgently. "I will contact House Organa the moment I hear that the siege is broken."

Alte nodded before turning and heading back to where Mei and Kira waited.

"Mercenaries aren't known for negotiating," Tharan cautioned.

"Good thing there's more than one way to negotiate," Alte replied, grinning behind her mask.

Mei raised her eyebrows when Alte and Tharan rejoined her and Kira. "What's the verdict? Did he agree to make you their delegate?"

"Not yet," Alte replied. She explained the situation while leading the way out of the House Teral grounds.

Tharan rubbed his forehead once she was finished. "Politics." He made a disgusted noise.

Mei nodded, making a face. "Agreed, Tharan. That's why Alte's the diplomat, not me."

Kira stifled a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'punching'. Smiling over-brightly, she asked, "Shall we go?"

Alte heaved an exaggerated sigh as they followed the path towards the research facility. "I've tried teaching Mei the finer points of diplomacy," she told Tharan. "But, as you can see, they didn't stick."

Laughing lightly, Tharan shot at a Killik that was in their way. "Some people just aren't diplomats."

"That's what I keep telling her." Mei winked at Alte before leaping towards another Killik barring their path, Kira right behind her.

Alte laughed even as she slung chunks of rocks at the Killiks. "Doesn't stop me from trying. Besides, when diplomacy fails, that's when she steps in."

"Oh, _that's_ why you keep me around." Once the Killiks were all dead, Mei trotted over to join Alte, swiping at some goo that had landed on her cheek with a grimace. "For my fighting skills."

"Among other things," Alte replied teasingly. She looked around. "How close are we to where Master Orgus was?"

Kira pulled out her datapad and consulted it. "That way." She pointed off to their left. "Past those other Killiks."

"Roast bug coming up," Mei drew her lightsaber and leapt towards them, her certainty that Master Orgus was alive growing the closer they got to the facility.

Sighing, Kira put her datapad away and leapt after Mei. "At least _pretend_ that I'm watching your back."

"No pretend about it," Mei retorted, ducking so Kira could attack a Killik over her head. "You _are_ watching my back."

Alte paused for a moment, head tilted as she watched Mei fight before shaking her head and focusing. "We all are," she said, making the ground shake under a group of Killiks, dazing them so Tharan could pick them off.

Mei glanced back at Alte and winked. "Right, because this robe reveals my figure _so_ very well."

Kira giggled, stabbing the last Killik with her lightsaber. "Absolutely. They're so flattering that Jedi robes should become the next fashion statement."

Snorting, Alte added, "They'll be all over the Coruscant Senate Tower by the end of the season."

Tharan coughed back a laugh as he holstered his blaster. "At least things are never boring with you three."

Mei grinned, swiping futilely at her robes, which had become stained with Killik guts. "We do try to keep things interesting."

"This is the facility," Kira indicated the closed doors. "I have the access codes, but I'm not sure how much good they'll do."

"Only one way to find out." Mei shrugged. "Go ahead and enter them."

Kira nodded and entered the codes. Much to their surprise, the doors opened. "I'm not sure if I should be relieved or not."

"Depends on whether Master Orgus is in there or not," Alte replied, looking around.

"We'll find out." Mei plucked at her robes ruefully. "I don't think my robes are ever going to recover from this."

"Seetoo likes a challenge," Kira told her with a chuckle.

They rounded a corner and found more Killiks. "Well, looks like you're going to make an even bigger mess of them," Tharan commented wryly.

"I'm nice and clean," Alte quipped. "You, Tharan?"

"Yup, perfectly clean."

Mei mock-glared at the two of them. "Well, yeah, because you're standing way the fuck back there instead of jumping into the fray with me and Kira."

Kira scooped up some of the goo that had landed on her skirt and wiped it on Alte's shoulder. "There, not so clean now."

Alte's stomach lurched. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. _Thanks._ Let's...let's just keep going."

"Right." Kira gave Alte an apologetic look. "I guess we just keep going until we find some sign of Master Orgus."

Mei closed her eyes and focused, blocking out the sounds of the Killiks. After a few moments, she shook her head. "I can't sense anyone besides the Killiks. You're better at that, Kira."

She nodded and focused her senses further into the facility. "There's definitely someone else in here with us. Can't tell you who they are, though."

"Then this isn't a waste of time." Mei drew her lightsaber and charged towards the nearest group of Killiks, her determination renewed at the thought of getting answers.

As they got further into the facility, Alte began to notice humanoid life signs registering with her optical implants. Not wanting to get Mei's hopes up too soon, she waited until they were in the last corridor, heading straight for the life signs to speak up. "I'm seeing two humanoids in the room up ahead." She tilted her head, frowning at their positions. "One looks like they're injured. They're kind of hunched over."

"They'll soon get the medical help they need, then." Mei and Kira dispatched one of the two remaining Killiks, while Alte and Tharan took care of the other.

Kira frowned when she noticed the control panel by the door. "Access codes aren't going to get us in here. The control panel's been shot out."

Mei turned to Alte. "Can you tell how thick the door is?"

Alte stared at the door consideringly. "Not terribly thick," she replied. "This _is_ a research facility, after all, not a military bunker. If they needed thick doors, I'd be worried." She shifted her feet, bracing herself. "Shouldn't be too hard to--"

Before Alte could use the Force to pull the doors off, Mei stepped up and thrust her lightsaber into the seam between the two doors.

"That works, too," Alte said with a shrug.

Mei grunted as she slowly worked her lightsaber down the seam. "They melted these doors together, too. Clearly, they didn't want whoever's trapped in here to escape."

"Do you need help?" Kira asked, sensing the two humanoids Alte had mentioned.

"No, I got it." Mei finished and the doors slid open. She dodged to one side as a blue lightsaber sliced through the air where she'd been standing. When she saw who was wielding it, she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

Smiling wryly, Master Orgus returned his lightsaber to his side. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, Master, all the speeders were taken, so I had to walk." Mei masked her relief that Master Orgus was alive with sarcasm to keep from doing something very undignified and un-Jedi-like.

A smile twitched at the corners of Master Orgus's mouth despite his stern reply. "I'll let it go, but only this once."

"You've looked better, Master Orgus," Kira expressed the concern Mei felt. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I've looked worse, Kira." He smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine." He looked past them at Alte and Tharan and raised his eyebrows. "Alte'zu, this is a surprise."

"Master Orgus," Alte greeted with a bow. "I'm glad to see you well, we thought the worst. This is Dr. Tharan Cedrax."

"At your service," Tharan said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you," Master Orgus nodded to him, and moved deeper into the facility. Before Mei followed him, she glanced at Alte and Tharan and gestured for them to stay back. "Blasted Sith almost killed me. Was all I could do to save Dr. Parvux."

Alte leaned over to Tharan. "If you can still hear them, step outside. I'm going to turn my implants off in case they need me to heal Dr. Parvux."

Tharan nodded and moved out into the hallway while Alte took up position next to the door.

"The enemy left us here as food for the Killiks," Dr. Parvux told them once they reached him. He was bent over his leg, as if he'd been injured.

"Taking down the Killik leader must have been quite a fight. The thing was huge!" Master Orgus sounded impressed by the idea.

Mei couldn't stop a shiver at the thought of an even bigger Killik. The ones they'd been fighting had been bad enough. "All the Killiks we fought were more our size, thank the Force."

"We'd have noticed if we fought a larger one," Kira added, looking as unsettled as Mei.

"The giant Killik leading these others," Master Orgus looked uncertain. "You didn't see it?"

"A bigger Killik? No," Mei glanced back at where Alte and Tharan waited. "You'd have probably heard us if we had run into one."

Noticing Mei and Kira's unease, Alte tilted her head when Mei looked back at her and signed, _"What's wrong?"_

Mei grimaced as she signed back, _"Bigger Killik. Their leader."_

Alte groaned and turned to gesture Tharan back towards her. _"Big Killik coming,"_ she explained.

_"Wonderful,"_ Tharan signed with a sigh.

Master Orgus drew his lightsaber as they heard more Killiks approaching. "That thing eats us, you're fired."

Mei fought back an inappropriate giggle as she drew her own lightsaber. "We'll do our best to keep that from happening, Master."

"More bug guts, wonderful." Kira sighed, but drew her lightsaber as well. "Seetoo is going to have quite the challenge."

"Let's focus on the Killiks first," Mei reminded her. "Then we'll worry about getting cleaned up."

"Here they come," Master Orgus raised his lightsaber and the others followed suit.

Alte growled quietly as they fought the Killiks. She thought they were done with the giant bugs. She wasn't liking Alderaan quite so much anymore. When the giant Killik came through the hole in the wall the Killiks had made, she cursed quietly. When Mei said 'bigger', Alte had thought just a little bigger. Not… _this_.

Mei's eyes widened when she saw the bigger Killik. _Oh stars, that thing is **huge**! No wonder Master Orgus was impressed!_ Determined, she gathered her legs and feet under her and launched herself at the Killik.

"Mei!" Kira stared in shock as Mei attacked the big Killik. Before she could recover and follow Mei's example, Master Orgus leapt at the Killik as well, his lightsaber hacking and slashing in sync with Mei's. Kira hesitated, worried that she would get in the way if she joined them.

_Great, there's three heroic idiots._ Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Alte used the Force to daze the Killik and keep it in place while Mei and Master Orgus killed it.

Mei flinched when the large Killik finally fell and splattered her with more bug guts. "Damn, we're going to smell like bug guts for the rest of the day now."

"Would you rather smell like a Tarisian swamp?" Kira asked as she joined them, looking only slightly cleaner.

"Sounds like you two have been busy," Master Orgus glanced between them, and then over at Alte and Tharan. "Thanks."

Mei signed their words for Alte so she wouldn't be lost.

_"Just a few planets between us and Coruscant,"_ Alte replied with a smile. _"You're welcome, Master Orgus. Is it alright if I check Dr. Parvux's injuries while you talk? I'll keep my implants off so I don't hear anything I shouldn't."_

_"Go ahead and Dr. Cedrax should wait outside,"_ Master Orgus glanced at the scientist apologetically.

Tharan nodded agreeably. _"I'll be in yelling distance if something else comes through that hole."_

_"Thank you, Tharan,"_ Alte said, watching him retreat before she went to Dr. Parvux's side. _"Where does it hurt, Dr. Parvux?"_

He glanced uncertainly at Mei and Master Orgus. "I'm sorry, I don't know BSL."

"We can translate," Mei assured him. "Alte can heal you and asked where it hurts."

"Oh, my leg hurts the most. If you heal that, then we can get out of here," Dr. Parvux explained.

Mei translated for Alte and added, "She can't hear us at the moment, so we can talk."

Alte got to work, sending the Force into Dr. Parvux's leg, searching for the injury. It wasn't nearly as bad as Master Kiwiiks's internal injuries from the Shock Drum, just a lightsaber slice that had cut nearly to the bone.

Mei kept her hands clasped behind her back as they discussed what to do about the Death Mark, reminding herself that Alte wasn't supposed to know. It was easier once she finished healing Dr. Parvux and joined Tharan outside the room. Once they figured out what they needed to do, Master Orgus drew Mei aside, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear them. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone?"

"I've only told Alte enough so she knew what we were dealing with, Master," Mei told him, determined to remain calm. "Kira and I handled as much as we could on our own, but there were some situations that took four of us to handle."

He studied her for several moments before nodding slightly. "Very well. You know Alte'zu better than me. I'm trusting you to know when to be discreet."

"Thank you, Master." Mei bowed, relieved that he hadn't been more upset.

"Now let's get out of here." He squeezed her shoulder briefly before following the others from the room.

Mei followed him and stifled a sigh. _I'm sick of killing Killiks._

*

"So that's how Jedi deal with tough negotiators," Tharan said as they left Vox's camp.

"It's all about knowing how to speak to them," Alte replied, wiping her hands against each other.

Mei arched an eyebrow at Alte, completely deadpan. "Funny, that seemed more like _my_ kind of negotiations than yours."

Kira clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, and quickly pulled it away due to the stench of dead Killiks that clung to the material of her glove. "I hope we get a chance to clean up, at least a little."

"A skilled negotiator knows when a different form of communication is necessary," Alte replied faux-haughtily before turning to Kira. "I think I have a spare set of robes on my ship, Kira."

"Thanks, Zu." Kira grimaced as she peeled off her gloves. "Giant bugs? Really?"

Mei snickered at Alte's response to her comment, "If by different you mean aggressive negotiation." She shrugged off her robe, which was positively _covered_ with stains, and left her clad in her durasteel armor over her cortosis weave tunic and pants. She examined her robe with a plaintive sigh. "I don't suppose you have something _I_ can borrow, Alte?"

Alte looked from Mei's generous curves to her own leaner curves. "Probably not. Sorry."

Mei sighed deeply, reluctant to put her robe back on. "I hope Seetoo can figure out a way to save my robe, then."

Alte patted Mei's shoulder sympathetically. "Maybe someone from one of the Houses will have some tips? They fight the Killiks on a fairly regular basis, so it stands to reason they'd know how to get the stains and smell out."

Mei brightened up then. "That's a good idea." She hugged Alte briefly. "Thanks!"

Groaning, Alte gently pushed Mei away. "Your robe may have taken the brunt of it, but the rest of your armor still smells."

Mei sniffed at her arm and made a face. "Yeah, that'll be tougher to get out."

"Fumigation might work," Kira mused, having tucked her gloves into her pocket.

Alte made a disgusted noise and shuddered. "Let's go, I want to get as far away from those bugs as possible."

"Pretty sure we _all_ do." Mei slung her robe over her shoulder and set off for the wardpost.

*

"I'm ready to go when you are, Master," Mei told Master Orgus once they'd settled on a course of action. She rather looked forward to working alongside him for once.

"You're in charge of recovering the Death Mark from House Thul," Master Orgus told her and she couldn't stop a sense of foreboding at his words. "I have my own mission. There's only a few places Angral's apprentice could be operating from. We need to narrow down that list of candidates."

She shook her head briefly. "I'll come with you, then we'll go to House Thul together."

"Our destinies part here, my friend." The sense of foreboding grew. "I'll contact you when I've found our enemy."

Wynne Organa's words only added to the foreboding Mei felt. "I hope to hear from both of you when this is all over."

After Wynne left, Mei glanced at Kira. "Could you give us a moment, Kira?"

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Kira nodded. "Sure. I'll be outside with Zu and Tharan."

Master Orgus had his hands clasped behind his back when Mei turned to him. "What's on your mind, Meibelle?"

"Back at the facility, you weren't very upset that I shared classified information with Alte," Mei replied. "Why was that?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "I wondered if you'd ask. Part of being a Jedi is knowing when to keep your mouth shut and when to speak up. You've known Alte'zu for most of your life, so you'd know better than anyone else whether you could trust her with classified information." He looked apologetic, "Telling you to keep it from her was also a test of sorts. Given your closeness, I wondered if you _could_ keep anything from her."

"A test I failed." Mei's heart sank at the thought.

He shook his head. "Actually, no, you did exactly as I hoped you would and proven Master Kaeden wrong about your bond with Alte'zu. I see no reason to interfere with what is obviously a strong partnership."

She smiled in relief. "Thank you, Master Orgus. It means a lot to me to know that you approve." Gathering her courage, she added, "Are you _sure_ I can't come with you?"

Master Orgus reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Another part of being a Jedi is knowing when you need to do something on your own and when you need to ask for help. In this case, this is something that I need to do on my own."

Mei bowed her head, biting the inside of her cheek. "I have a bad feeling about us splitting up like this, Master. I could send Kira and Teeseven to House Thul in my place."

"No, Meibelle." His voice was firm. "Go to House Thul. I'll be fine on my own."

She looked up at him. "You're not alone anymore, though! You have me, Kira, even Alte! Let us help you!"

"Mei." This time his voice was sharp, the closest to angry she'd ever heard from him. "I've made my decision. Besides, something tells _me_ that you're going to need Kira and Alte'zu more."

Swallowing further protests since it was clear he wouldn't agree, Mei reluctantly nodded. "Very well, Master. I'll go to House Thul."

"Good. May the Force be with us both." He squeezed her shoulder once again and left the building.

Mei remained where she was, clenching and unclenching her fists as she struggled with the sense of foreboding. _I know it's the Force telling me something, but **what**?_

"Hey," Alte said quietly, stepping up beside Mei and squeezing her shoulder gently. "You okay?"

Swallowing hard, Mei nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I just--" she sighed deeply and shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go."

"You feel it, too, don't you?" Alte asked. "Something's going to go wrong. I don't know when, I don't know what's going to happen, but _something_ is."

Mei bit her lip and nodded. Her voice was hoarse when she managed to speak, "I think something will happen to Master Orgus."

"Where's he going? We'll go with him, keep him safe," Alte suggested, trailing her hand down Mei's arm to take her hand.

She shook her head this time, clinging to Alte's hand. "Can't. I have to go to House Thul to save Duke Thul from Aleyna Hark."

"Then we'll finish up on Alderaan as fast as we can and catch up with him," Alte replied firmly. "We will do whatever we can keep him safe. Okay?"

"That's my plan." Mei smiled weakly at Alte, not sure how to articulate the feeling that it would be too little too late by then.

Alte hugged Mei. "I know," she said quietly before she pulled back, resting her hands on Mei's shoulders. "The least we can do for him is our best. Let's get to work. I need to get to House Rist. Lord Teral contacted me, Lew Organa's been kidnapped. It's up to me, as House Teral's potential delegate, to rescue him and secure his betrothal to Fasha."

Mei frowned, surprised. "When was he kidnapped? Just recently?"

"Yes, House Organa heard that we had broken the siege and he was on his way to House Teral when he was kidnapped," Alte explained.

"Wonderful." Mei sighed, and then frowned again. "Who's House Rist? How many Houses does Alderaan have, anyway?"

"Rist is Alderaan's House of assassins. Apparently they're allied with House Ulgo, the ones that took over," Alte said, nodding towards the door to get them going. "I don't think I want to know how many Houses there are, this is almost as confusing as the Senate."

Mei grimaced as they headed for the door. "You'll probably find out at the peace summit once you finally get there. Makes me glad I'll probably never get involved in politics."

Alte laughed softly. "I'm sure politicians would be glad you aren't involved. Although, you would certainly make life more interesting for them."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll make life more interesting for Duke Thul once we get to his house." Mei grinned as they exited the building.

Kira held up Mei's robe the moment she saw them. "Look, Mei! Good as new!"

Mei smiled in delight when she saw her now-clean robe. "Oh, good. This was my favorite."

"We hadn't guessed," Alte teased.

"One of the guards saw Kira making disgusted faces at her robes and offered the use of their sonic washers," Tharan explained. "They're the most efficient washers I've ever seen."

Kira helped Mei slip the robe back on and she wrapped the deep purple fabric around herself for a moment, remembering when Alte had gifted it to her. "They did an excellent job, too. You can't even tell that they were stained."

"That was the idea." Kira smoothed her hands over the skirt of her robes. "So where are we off to next, Mei?"

"House Thul," Mei reminded her, settling the robe properly over her armor. "We still have to stop Aleyna Hark."

"We're going to need to split up," Alte said, shaking her head. "House Organa is planning an attack on House Rist, if we don't get Lew Organa back before the attack, he could be killed."

Mei nodded reluctantly. "Agreed. We have to get to House Thul as soon as possible if we have any hope of stopping the assassination attempt." She looked in the direction Master Orgus had gone and bit her lip. _May the Force be with you, Master Orgus._

Reaching out and squeezing Mei's arm supportively, Alte told her, "If you need me, I'll come. No matter what."

"Thanks, and the same goes for you." Mei caught Alte's hand and squeezed it firmly. "May the Force be with you."

*

As Mei approached the holoterminal with Kira, the sense of foreboding that had been growing seemed to reach a fever pitch. When the image of Master Orgus and Darth Angral flickered into view, she clenched her hands into fists at her sides. _Oh, no._ Master Orgus was on one knee before Darth Angral, clutching his side with one hand. _Fight, Master Orgus!_ His eyes seemed to meet hers for a moment and he shook his head slightly. _Oh, no!_

"Pity you didn't bring your student." Angral looked directly at Mei, his expression triumphant. "Then I could have killed you both."

She shook her head as she glared at him, muttering, "Not likely."

Master Orgus struggled to his feet as Angral drew his lightsaber, examining it almost idly. "Tell me, Jedi. Are you afraid to die?"

"There is no death, there is only the Force." His eyes drifted to Mei as he spoke.

"If there is no death," Angral turned and stabbed Orgus with his lightsaber, the burning red blade going right through his stomach. "Then where's my son?"

Mei felt the blow almost as if he'd stabbed her instead, falling to her knees as Kira cried out, "No! Master Orgus!"

Mei could only stare at the image of her master's lifeless body, one of the few people who'd never judged her or Alte for their bond, who actually _approved_ of it! If only they'd had more time to work together, to bond! Maybe he'd still be alive. _"Fight, Meibelle."_ She staggered to her feet, reminded that she and Kira had a Sith apprentice to fight and a Republic weapon to destroy.

Alte's concentration slipped at the surge of emotion from Mei. She grabbed a larger piece of rock than she ever had before and sent it at Master Sidonie. Only as it flew through the air, did she see that Master Sidonie had been distracted as well and didn't dodge the rock as it slammed into her hip, knocking her to the snow-covered floor. Alte gasped, dropping her lightsaber as she raced to Master Sidonie's side. "Master Sidonie!"

Tharan was kneeling next to her seconds later, his diagnostic scanner already in hand. "Shattered hip and compound fracture of the femur," he reported. "I'll give her kolto for the pain, you do what you can for the bones."

For once, Mei couldn't spare a thought for Alte, focused on using the Force to dodge the Death Mark and fight Angral's apprentice. He was one of the canniest fighters she'd faced yet, mainly because he used the shadows to hide before leaping out to strike at her and Kira, and then hiding in the shadows again. "I _will_ defeat you, and then I'll destroy your toy!"

Alte worked carefully, moving the fragments of bone into place and encouraging Master Sidonie's body to heal.

Mei waited until he'd grown overconfident and let his guard down. While he parried a blow from Kira, Mei took advantage of his distraction to stab her lightsaber through his stomach, just as Angral had done to Master Orgus. As the light faded from his eyes, Mei slowly crumpled to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

Finally, Alte sat back, wavering with exhaustion.

"Why--why did you heal me?" Master Sidonie asked, her voice weak with pain.

"Because it was my mistake that got you hurt," Alte explained, her own voice unsteady. "It was my concentration that slipped."

"I think we both got distracted," Master Sidonie said. She started to sit up, but Tharan gently pushed her back down.

"You're still healing, Master Sidonie," he admonished. "Just rest for a while."

"Master Orgus," Alte murmured.

"You felt his death, too?" Master Sidonie asked, surprised.

Alte shook her head. "My best friend is his-- _was_ his Padawan. I have a connection to her and I felt her reaction."

Master Sidonie nodded then clutched at her head. "Vivicar. My head! Please, I can't block him out any longer. You must kill me to silence him! To make up for my failure to save Parkanas!"

"I won't kill you, but you don't need to hear his voice any longer," Alte replied and started to cast the shield.

"Zu," Tharan cautioned. "You're already exhausted from the fight and healing her. You need to wait and gather your strength."

"I won't see her suffer any longer," Alte replied sharply as she continued the casting. Once she finished, she folded over her knees, her hands braced on the floor as she caught her breath.

"Jedi," Master Sidonie said, stunned. "What--how did you? I don't understand. My mind is clear again. And you're… weak. Will you be alright? What did you do?"

"Think nothing of it," Alte replied, sitting up. She paused for a moment, fighting back dizziness. "I was only trying to help a Jedi Master."

Dragging in a ragged breath, Mei straightened up. "Come on, we're not done yet." She and Kira helped each other to their feet and started searching for the console for the Death Mark.

Mei reached out to Alte, sending reassurance through their bond even as tears escaped down her cheeks. She dashed them away impatiently as Kira called, "I found it! What do you want to do with it?"

"Slag it," Mei growled, deciding that all of these weapons projects deserved to be destroyed. "Then trash the computer files."

"On it." Kira tapped a few keys, and then ushered Mei away from the weapon. Both of them shielded their eyes when the laser fired for the last time. "There. Let's hope Dr. Godera doesn't complain this time."

"It's cost too many lives as it is," Mei replied in a low voice, bowing her head.

Alte tried to rise when Master Sidonie stood to leave but her legs gave out and she would have fallen if Tharan hadn't been there to catch her.

"Please, Jedi, sit, rest," the Organa delegate suggested, pulling out a chair for her.

She fought back a grumble when Tharan scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the chair. She hated appearing weak, especially in front of such important people.

"I think I can safely speak for all present when I say that the summit applauds your efforts," the Thul delegate said.

"Indeed," the Organa delegate agreed. "But I have to say, Jedi, I'm at a loss as to how to proceed from here."

"Let there be a truce," Alte suggested, looking around at all of them, clutching tightly to the seat of the chair to stay upright. "And let the summit convene at a later date to work on a formal peace agreement."

The Organa delegate nodded his agreement, looking around at his fellow delegates to get their approval. "Thank you again, Jedi."

Alte bowed shallowly, as best she could from the chair, then looked up at Tharan with a sigh. His lips quirked up in silent humor, but he followed her unspoken request and gathered her up in his arms again so they could leave.

*

Tharan called Mei on the holo as soon as Alte was settled in her darkened quarters on her ship.

Kira answered Mei's holocomm since she was in no shape to talk to anyone at the moment. "Tharan. Where are you and Zu? Did you get to Master Sidonie in time?"

"We got to her in time," Tharan answered, nodding. "Zu overextended herself, so I brought her straight back to the ship to rest."

Kira nodded, glancing over at Mei, who was huddled on one of the cots at the wardpost, clutching her robe around her. "I'm glad you were successful, so were we, but Master Orgus--"

"We know," he cut in quietly. "Master Sidonie felt him die and Zu felt Mei. That's part of why she's so exhausted. Their concentration slipped and Zu hurt Master Sidonie worse than she meant to and had to do quite a bit of healing. Add on the shielding…"

She swallowed hard, nodding. "I see." She scrubbed at her eyes. "Well, it worked out. I don't know how I'm going to get Mei back to our ship. She's in no state to travel right now. It was all I could do to get her to the wardpost."

"I'll send a shuttle from the spaceport with a stretcher, if need be," Tharan suggested. "Bring her to Zu's ship. They need each other right now."

Kira nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Tharan. To be honest, I'm not much better than Mei." She scrubbed her eyes again. "He wasn't my master, but he worked with Master Kiwiiks a lot, so I know-- knew him pretty well." She looked up at the sky and sighed deeply. "Dammit."

"Hang in there," he said gently. "The shuttle'll be there soon."

She nodded, offering him a watery smile. "We'll manage. Kira out."

"Tharan out." Tharan shut off the holo and went to find Qyzen. He found him in the galley, cooking...something. Tharan _probably_ didn't want to know what it was. "I'm going to go arrange for a shuttle for Mei and Kira. Keep an ear out for Zu?"

_"Of course,"_ Qyzen replied in what Tharan thought was a mildly affronted tone. It was kind of hard to tell through the growls.

Tharan nodded and headed out.

*

Mei woke slowly, blinking a little in the dim light. She immediately recognized the room as Alte's quarters on her own ship. _How did I get here? Weren't we at the wardpost?_

Alte tweaked Mei's braid. "Back with us?" she murmured.

She hugged Alte tight, pressing her face into Alte's shoulder, mumbling, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry," Alte whispered, holding Mei close. "I wish…" she trailed off, sighing.

"I know," Mei whispered back, shifting so she could see Alte's face. "Honestly, I think he _wanted_ to die. There was something in his eyes just before--" she stopped, unable to speak of the moment that was seared in her memory.

Lost for words, Alte just rested her forehead against Mei's and let her own tears fall. What ifs kept running through her head. Not just about Master Orgus, but Master Yuon, as well. She pushed the thoughts aside. Her worries had no place here.

Mei closed her eyes and tried to relax into Alte's arms, but the image of Darth Angral killing Master Orgus immediately crossed her mind. Reluctantly, she sat up. "Sorry, Alte. I need to do something. Anything." She scrubbed her face, and then frowned. "I don't even know if the general knows about Master Orgus."

"I think Kira mentioned something about it," Alte said, sitting up as well. "You should check with her."

Mei nodded and got to her feet, only then realizing that she'd been changed into a tank top and shorts. "I'll do that. Then I'll probably do some exercises."

"Okay," Alte agreed quietly. She waited until Mei was gone to reach up and rub her temples. She shifted to the edge of the bed away from the door, away from where Mei had been lying and picked up the pain medication Tharan had left for her hours ago. She was confident in his abilities as a scientist, but past experience had made her wary of medications and their effect on her brain-to-implant filter. Now that Mei was out of the room, if not taken care of, she took the medication and hoped it wasn't too late to get rid of the migraine she'd been battling while Mei rested.

"Oh, you're up!" Kira smiled in relief when she saw Mei outside Alte's room. "I contacted Var Suthra while you were out and he said his people were pursuing every possible lead for finding Darth Angral."

Mei's focus sharpened at that. "Does he have a lead?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, he wanted us to contact him from our ship for full details."

"We'll do that, then." Mei glanced down at herself. "Where are my clothes?"

Kira held up the bundle she'd been carrying under one arm. "Right here. Zu's Seetoo managed to get the smell out of our clothes."

"That's a relief." Mei took her clothes from Kira and set off for the 'fresher. "Once I'm changed, we'll head to our ship and contact Var Suthra."

"Yes, sir!" Kira managed a passable salute.

"Silly Kira." Mei gave Kira a shove, a small smile putting in an appearance. "Let Alte know, or at least Tharan."

Kira nodded and made shooing motions. "Go change."

"I'm going." Mei slipped into the 'fresher.

*

Mei grimaced once General Var Suthra signed off. _So much for spending time with Alte._ She desperately needed the comfort of Alte's presence, but duty called. Reluctantly, she entered the holofrequency for Alte's ship, not sure if she'd even _get_ Alte.

 _"Hunter,"_ Qyzen greeted once Mei's image appeared on the holo.

"Hi, Qyzen." Mei managed a weak smile for him. "Is Alte up?"

_"Yes,"_ Qyzen answered, turning and heading for the training room. _"Herald, Hunter is on holo."  
_  
"Thank you, Qyzen," Alte said, slowly setting down the two chairs she had been levitating while Tharan banged things around randomly. She headed out of the training room, patting Qyzen on the arm as she passed.

"Mei," Alte said with a smile when she reached the holoterminal.

"Hi, Alte." Mei felt slightly calmer just seeing Alte. "We have a lead on Darth Angral, the Sith who--" she stopped and swallowed the rest of that statement. "If we have any hope of catching him, though, we have to leave now." She rubbed her eyes. "Wish we'd-- well, never mind."

"You're not leaving without me," Alte said firmly. "We can follow you, just send over your route and we can get going."

That startled Mei and she stared at Alte for a moment before she found her voice, "We're going to the Uphrades system. Not that I mind, but don't you have a Plaguemaster to find?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Are you _really_ going to question Zu coming along? We have no idea what we'll be facing. Best to have as many people along as possible."

"We don't have any leads, right now," Alte replied, shrugging and shaking her head. "I've already talked to Master Syo. All I have to do right now is you, I mean, work with you." She cursed silently. She really needed to rest, she hadn't slept since Master Orgus's death, her worry for Mei keeping her awake.

Kira barely kept herself from saying anything about Alte doing Mei or vice versa. _If only they would put us all out of our misery watching them!_

After a moment of surprise at Alte's slip, Mei smiled in relief. "All right. We'll see you at the Uphrades system, then. Try to get some rest in the meantime."

"Only if you rest, too," Alte replied with a wan smile. "See you there." She cut the holo before Mei could comment further. Stepping back, she rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "You can stop laughing at me, now," she said quietly.

Tharan stepped up beside her. "The pain medication shouldn't have had an impact on your implants."

"It's not the medication," Alte replied, looking up at him. "It's just exhaustion. The way Mei feels right now…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm going to my quarters to meditate. Set a course for the Uphrades system."

"I'll take care of it," Tharan assured her. "Go and rest."

Mei made a face once Alte ended the call. "I'm not sure I _can_ rest right now."

Kira hugged Mei. "At least meditate. Something to give you a chance to gather your strength."

Mei sighed even as she hugged Kira back. "I don't know if I'll manage even that, but I'll think of something."

"Too bad Alte can't do you," Kira couldn't resist suggesting.

"Don't tease me about that," Mei glared at Kira, surprising her friend. Then she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, but that's--"

"No, I understand." Kira squeezed Mei reassuringly. "That was in poor taste."

Quietly, Mei told her, "Yes, especially since I might be able to sleep if she _did_ do me."

*

Alte jerked awake, panting, the last remnants of her nightmare clinging to her mind. _Yuon's alright,_ she assured herself. _You talked to Master Syo already. She's fine._

Her bed vibrated, letting her know someone had pressed the alert button outside her door and wanted her attention.

Turning on her implants, she climbed out of bed and opened the door. "Yes?"

"We've reached the Uphrades system and are following Mei's ship to a disabled medical frigate in orbit above the planet," Tharan said, voice grim.

"I'll be right there," she said before closing the door and heading for her dresser.

Mei finished braiding her hair as they approached the Daybreaker. "Do you see any airlocks or hangar bays we can use?"

"There's a hangar bay on the other side from the Imperial ships," Kira reported, still struggling with her shock over the change to the Uphrades system. "It looks like both ships can fit inside."

"Send coordinates to Alte. We're all going aboard," Mei tugged at her robe. "There's no telling how many Imps will be waiting for us."

Alte felt the anger from Mei, and even Tharan's horror, and hurried through getting dressed, reaching the bridge just as Tharan was landing in the hangar next to Mei's ship. "What's going on?"

"Something's burned the entire planet," Tharan answered shortly, standing from the pilot's seat and checking his blasters. "It looks like the atmosphere is on fire, which is scorching the rest of the planet. Any ships that try to escape end up burning and crashing."

Nodding shortly, Alte headed for the exit hatch. "Qyzen, you're with me. Tharan, follow once we've cleared the way and help anyone you can."

"Yes, ma'am," Tharan agreed.

Mei met Alte and Qyzen in the hangar bay, Kira and T7 right behind her. "Imperial commandos have boarded this ship. We need to clear them out and find the crew. Hopefully they can tell us more about what happened to the Uphrades." She looked around. "Where's Tharan?"

"He'll follow behind us, once the way is clear, and help anyone who needs it," Alte replied, adjusting her left sleeve a little bit, the fabric had gotten wrinkled in her rush to dress. "Let's go."

Nodding, Mei lead them to the exit from the hangar. The moment the door opened, they saw crewmembers desperately holding off Imperial commandos. Without a second thought, she drew her lightsaber and charged the closest Imperial. Kira stifled a sigh and followed Mei. Warbling a warcry, T7 shot a harpoon at a second Imperial, which launched him close enough for his blaster to do some serious damage.

Alte hurled debris at the Imperials, her heart aching for the lives being lost on the planet below. _What could have done this?_ She wondered. _If I find whoever built this fragging thing, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind._

Once the last Imperial was dead, Mei turned to the Republic soldiers. "Where's your captain?"

"On the bridge, Master Jedi," one of the soldiers told her.

"Please, Master Jedi, I heard they were setting explosives in the infirmary!" Another soldier exclaimed. "You have to stop them!"

Kira glanced up at Mei. "We'll have to go through the infirmary to get to the bridge anyway."

"Don't worry, we'll stop them," Mei assured the soldiers with more confidence than she felt.

"We will," Alte agreed firmly. There was no other option. They _had_ to help these people.

Qyzen growled quietly beside her. _"Many points today."_

Nodding to the soldiers, Mei turned and set off for the Infirmary. They had a ship and crew to save. Failure was _not_ an option.

*

"Of all the asinine, irresponsible, _shitty_ things to do," Alte ranted, following Mei onto her ship without even thinking about it. "How can he just run away like that?"

"He has a family to think of," Mei answered quietly, choosing not to mention that he'd tried to bribe her to talk Senessa out of landing the ship on Uphrades. "He ran away so he could still go home to them."

"He could have made it sound less like he wasn't even contemplating helping," Alte replied, crossing her arms and ignoring how petulant she sounded.

Mei wrapped her arms around Alte, hugging her tight. "I know."

Alte sighed and returned the hug. After a long moment, she said, "Go report in. Let's find the bastard that did this."

"Right." Resisting the impulse to kiss Alte's cheek, Mei turned and headed to the holoterminal, feeling the ship lift off and glide out into space as she did. By the time Var Suthra relayed the emergency alert from Tython, both ships were free of the Daybreaker. She had her hands clenched into fists by the time she promised to stop Angral, "I'll disable that weapon and Darth Angral will answer for his crimes."

"Contact me once you're in place and I'll have a plan of attack for you," he told her. "Godera out."

His image flickered and disappeared and Mei braced herself on the side of the holoterminal while Kira headed to the bridge to set course for Tython. "Of _course_ he's going after Tython."

While Mei was reporting in, Alte used her holocomm to contact Master Syo. "Master Syo, any leads on Vivicar?"

"We're still no closer to finding Lord Vivicar," Master Syo replied regretfully.

"Actually, I believe we are," Alte replied, remembering what she had been meditating on before Uphrades. "A common thread links all the plague victims: the loss of Parkanas Tark on Malachor Three. Vivicar's influence forced the sick Masters to relive their failures on Malachor. This is revenge, personal revenge. Only one man would have that much anger and pain. The man who was left behind. I believe Lord Vivicar is Parkanas Tark."

"Alte'zu, Parkanas is dead," Master Syo replied, shaking his head regretfully.

"All of the Masters said he was left behind, none of them saw him die," Alte'zu said. "We don't know for sure."

"Very well," Master Syo said with a nod. "Come to Tython, we'll figure out how to stop him. Master Yuon--"

The holo cut off. "Master Syo?" Alte asked, hoping just the holo image had cut out and not the audio. Receiving no reply, she keyed in the code for Master Syo, but the signal didn't go through. Frowning, she tried again, but it still didn't work. She contacted her own ship. "Tharan, set a course for Tython," she instructed.

"Is that where Mei's going next?" Tharan asked.

"I don't know," Alte answered. "She's still reporting. When I was talking to Master Syo, the feed cut off and I can't get him back. I doubt it will take much to convince Mei to swing by Tython, even if it's just to drop me off at the spacedock."

"Setting a course now," Tharan replied. "Let us know if you find out anything."

"Will do. Zu out." Alte tucked her holocomm away and headed for Mei.

Mei looked up when she felt Alte enter the room. "Angral's attacking Tython. It's going to look like the Uphrades if we don't stop him."

"Tharan's already laid in a course for Tython," Alte replied, pushing aside her anger and horror. "My holocall with Master Syo cut off. Perhaps Angral's responsible."

Mei nodded. "It's likely. I think Angral's weapon jams comms amongst everything else." She sighed deeply. "It's time I told you everything he's been up to."

"Are you sure?" Alte asked, resting her hand on Mei's back. "I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

"I'm sure." Mei rubbed her eyes. "Besides, I've told you some of it already. Might as well tell you all of it now. This desolator weapon that he's using incorporates elements from each of the weapons Kira and I have tracked down and destroyed on Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine, and Alderaan." She paused and took a deep breath. "Dr. Godera came up with the initial designs and General Var Suthra authorized the research after the Sacking." 

"Do me a favor," Alte said, her voice quiet, yet hard. "Don't let me into a room with Var Suthra and Godera in it."

"Their intentions were good, but the results--" Mei stopped and shook her head. "Come on, let's go sit down."

Alte huffed and followed Mei over to the couch. "I don't know how they justified making a weapon like the Shock Drum, or whatever caused what happened to Uphrades. Wars make monsters of the best of men."

"I know that from personal experience." Mei tugged her braid over her shoulder and fidgeted with the end. "I hate Angral for--" she shook her head briefly, still unable to say it. "and I hate myself for hating him, but I can't--"

Reaching over, Alte gently tugged Mei down until her head rested in Alte's lap. "I can't imagine what you're going through," she said quietly, smoothing her hand over Mei's hair. "And I can't think of anything to say that won't sound like an empty platitude. But I'm here, if you need me."

Mei curled close to Alte, comforted by her presence. "Thanks, Alte." She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Right now, I need that more than anything else."

"Sleep," Alte suggested. "We're all safe. Angral will be dealt with soon enough."

"You, too," Mei murmured, curling her arms around Alte's waist. "Bet you haven't slept well, either."

"I'm fine," Alte protested even as her eyes were starting to close.

"Sure you are." Mei smiled and nestled closer to Alte. "Sleep."

Alte's quiet grumbling trailed off as she fell asleep.

When Kira entered a few minutes later, she found the two of them fast asleep. After a few moments, she shook her head and muttered, "Idiots, the both of them." Then she headed to her room to get some rest as well.

*

As they drew closer to the bridge of Angral's ship, Mei could _feel_ him, feel his darkness and thirst for vengeance. She tightened her grip on her lightsaber, reminding herself that she was doing this to save Tython and the Jedi Order. _I'm doing this to save lives, **not** to avenge Master Orgus._

Alte shivered. There was something incredibly Dark on this ship. Darker than any Sith they'd faced. Kira was stronger than Alte thought, to have lived so long with that kind of Darkness all around her.

Mei felt Alte's shiver and paused to wrap an arm around her, squeezing reassuringly. "We can do this, Alte."

Kira bit her lip and simply stayed near her friends. She didn't tell them that she could feel the Emperor's presence, lurking just out of sight. _We **have** to do this. We're the only ones who can._

"I'm fine," Alte assured them. "There's just something incredibly dark here."

"Pretty sure it's Angral," Mei told her with a wan smile. "Let's keep moving and take him out."

Kira said nothing about the Emperor, unwilling to distract the others from their goal for something they couldn't do anything about.

Checking his blaster one more time, Tharan followed the Jedi through the ship, helping to keep a wary eye out for Sith.

They dispatched most of Angral's remaining forces with ease. Then they confronted Angral himself and Mei was so focused on figuring out Angral and the best way to defeat him that she didn't notice Kira's increasing unease and fear. "How can you justify what you did to Uphrades, what you're _trying_ to do to Tython?"

Kira could feel the Emperor's presence circling closer to her. She tried to focus on Mei and Angral, but it was getting harder with the Emperor so close.

Alte shifted closer to Kira, ready to defend her from the darkness she could feel closing in.

Noticing Alte's movement, Tharan covered Mei's back.

"Today, I forge a new era for the Sith." Angral told them triumphantly, his gaze hungry as he looked them over, lingering on Kira. "One where Jedi are finally extinct."

Alte flexed her right wrist, moving her lightsaber up and down. "Good luck with that."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Mei added, determined. "Right, Kira?" Getting no response, she looked at her friend. "Kira?"

"Kira!" Alte said, alarmed, as the darkness coalesced around Kira.

Mei watched, horrified, as some sort of red mist seemed to exude from Kira and she slowly walked up the stairs to join Angral. When she spoke to him, though, it wasn't _her_ voice. It was deeper and echoed, "Finish this, Angral. I command it."

"With pleasure, my master." Angral bowed slightly, his expression hungry.

Kira shook her head and fell to her knees, the red mist fading. "What-- what was that? I felt… the Emperor--"

"You are his Child," Angral told her, looking far too pleased. "His eyes, his ears... his weapon to command. Come, Child, fight by my side. It is where you belong."

"Fight, Kira!" Alte called. "You got away from him once, you can do it again!"

Getting to her feet, Kira told him, "I'd rather jump out an airlock naked."

"That's our Kira," Mei led the others up to the deck to join Kira opposite Angral. Quietly, she added, "Fight the Emperor's control. You're not _his_."

"I can feel him in my thoughts," she admitted, briefly rubbing her forehead. "We need to finish this, fast."

Angral clenched his hands into fists, scowling. "If you will not serve, then you will die."

"I don't think so!" Igniting her lightsaber, Mei charged him, her attacks perhaps a bit more savage than typical for her. Kira followed her example, determined to ignore the Emperor lurking in the background.

"You will not take her!" Alte ripped up pieces of the decking, hurling them at Angral and sending pure Light energy at him to combat his darkness.

Tharan focused on healing Kira, Mei, and Alte, leaving them to do what they did best: fighting back the dark.

The fight was the toughest they'd faced and Mei could feel the Force flowing through her, directing her attacks and guiding her to duck, dodge, and somersault to make way for Kira's saberstaff and Alte's abilities. It was exhilarating in a way. It took all of Kira's energy and focus to continue the fight and ignore the Emperor trying to get into her head.

Even with her weakened connection to the Force, Alte could feel where Mei and Kira would be as they fought, accounting for their movements instinctively as they fought Angral. She never once hit Mei or Kira by accident.

Awe flooded Tharan as he watched them fight. He'd always admired how well they fought together, but it had never occurred to him just _how well_ they meshed. Shaking his head at himself, he focused on keeping them going.

Sensing that Kira and Alte were struggling, Mei took a moment to focus and draw on the Force. Then she used it to send Angral flying through the air to land halfway across the bridge in an undignified sprawl. As he struggled to recover his feet, Mei approached him, her lightsaber out, steeling herself to deal the deathblow.

Behind her, Kira was too winded from the fight to resist the Emperor any longer. His mind overwhelmed hers and 'she' killed Angral with Force lightning from her fingertips. Mei spun to face her, dismayed. "Let Kira go!"

"She is _my_ Child!" he snarled through her. "Just as he was."

"Family is a choice on both sides," Alte argued, gesturing angrily. "She doesn't choose you, just leave her alone!"

"No." A cruel smile curved Kira's lips. " _She_ will be the instrument of your destruction instead of Angral." Tossing aside Kira's saberstaff, he summoned Angral's lightsaber and ignited it.

Mei ignited hers in response and faced Kira. "I know you're in there, Kira. Fight him!"

A mocking laugh answered her. "Do you really think that'll do any good?"

"Always." Mei reminded herself that this was _Kira_ , her best friend after Alte. _That's it! Maybe Alte can shield her from the Emperor!_

"We'll always come back to each other, no matter what, and nothing you do will change that," Alte replied, shifting her stance to more solid footing. Feeling the surge of hope from Mei, Alte sent a tendril of curiosity to her.

Though they didn't usually articulate any thoughts, Mei concentrated enough to send a single word to Alte: _Shield?_

Alte shook her head minutely. _Emperor,_ she sent back.

Mei steeled herself and leapt at Kira. They'd have to do this the hard way, then.

Bracing herself, Alte stunned Kira with the Force, keeping her still while Mei landed non-lethal blows, just enough to weaken her.

Mei took back her earlier thought. _This_ was the hardest fight, because she was fighting her best friend and Padawan. Finally, Kira fell to her knees, the Emperor sounding frustrated as he remarked, "This Child is unfinished, weak. I will make her strong."

"She's strong enough to fight you!" Mei snapped at him. "That's why you lost."

"No! I _will_ kill you, even if she must die with you!" He pushed them back and leapt back to the command deck, Kira's body floating into the air and beginning to glow a brighter red.

"No!" Alte cried out. "Fight him, Kira! We just got you back, don't give up on us now!"

The red glow faded and it was Kira who spoke, "No! I won't kill for you." She struggled visibly to regain control of her body. "The Dark Side has no power over me. I AM A _JEDI_!"

Gold light flashed and Kira dropped to the deck. Mei rushed to her side. "Kira!"

"I'm-- He's-- He's gone." Kira looked up at Mei in wonder and relief. "I can't feel him anymore."

Mei hugged her carefully. "Because you're stronger than him and you _are_ a Jedi."

Alte was right beside Mei. She reached out and healed Kira without even thinking about it, just wanting to take care of her friend above anything else. "I knew you could do it," she said firmly, smiling behind her mask.

Tharan stayed back, letting the three Jedi have their moment, simply watching their backs.

Kira smiled wanly, soothed and comforted by their friendship. "Nice as this is, we need to get going before this ship blows up."

"Right." Mei got to her feet and reached down to help both Kira and Alte to their feet.

"Are you alright, Kira?" Tharan asked as they approached.

Kira managed a small smile. "I'm fine, Tharan. Zu healed me right up."

Tharan smiled and nodded. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

*

Alte and Tharan stayed back by the hallway as Mei gave her report to the Jedi Council about their fight with Darth Angral.

"We owe all of you a great debt for your efforts in stopping Darth Angral," Master Satele glanced at Alte and Tharan as she spoke, including them.

From the holo, Var Suthra added, "If Jedi wore Republic medals, your robes would be covered in them."

"I only wish Master Orgus was here to see how far you've come." Master Kiwiiks looked sad. "He would be so proud of what you've managed to accomplish."

Mei stood up straight, keeping her voice steady with some effort. "I'll honor his legacy to the end of my days."

"We all will," Master Satele stood up and approached Mei and Kira. "Though we have lost one of our most beloved Jedi Masters, his last Padawan stands in his stead, a testament to his abilities as a teacher and mentor." She looked at Kira, who stiffened slightly. "And you, Padawan. I knew you would remain true to us."

Mei smiled proudly at her friend. "Kira has grown so much, even in the short time she's been my Padawan. I think it's time she replaced that title with Knight."

Master Kiwiiks nodded. "I agree with Knight Meibelle. Kira is no longer the troubled teenager I found on Nar Shaddaa. Despite her origins, she has proven to be a strong and capable Jedi."

"As leader of this Council, it is my pleasure to promote Kira Carsen to the rank of Jedi Knight." Master Satele gave Kira a small smile. "Congratulations."

For her part, Kira was stunned. She'd expected to remain a Padawan for many more years as she worked hard to prove that she was a Jedi. After a small nudge from Mei through the Force, Kira found her voice. "You mean it?"

"It seems only fair," Mei grinned at Kira. "You _did_ help save the galaxy after all."

"So this is what it feels like to be respectable." A bright smile spread across Kira's face.

Alte laughed, stepping forward to squeeze Kira's shoulder. "Congratulations, Kira."

Kira turned to Alte, her smile never fading. "Thanks, Zu."

Mei caught Kira's hand and squeezed it. "Congratulations from me, too, Kira."

"Thank you, Master." Kira's eyes twinkled as Mei resisted the impulse to make a face.

Instead, she said, "I'm not your Master anymore, Kira."

"That's right." Kira turned back to Master Satele. "Now that I'm a Jedi, will I remain with Mei or be assigned elsewhere?"

"That remains to be decided," Master Satele glanced at the rest of the Council, and then addressed Alte. "Despite using every avenue available to us, we're no closer to finding Lord Vivicar."

"Did Master Syo mention my thoughts on Lord Vivicar and Parkanas Tark?" Alte inquired as Mei and Kira moved back to give her the floor.

"Jedi Alte'zu," Master Kaedan replied. "Parkanas is dead."

"Far from it, Jaric," Yuon said, stepping up beside Alte.

"Yuon," Master Satele admonished gently. "I told those Padawans to keep an eye on you. You must rest!"

"No," Master Yuon said, frowning. "Alte'zu--my fellow Jedi--deserves to know the truth about Malachor."

"You're ill, Master Yuon." Alte clasped Yuon's arm gently. "Don't speak more than you have to."

"Malachor Three isn't just strong in the dark side," Yuon explained, addressing the Council. "The planet is the resting place of the Sith Lord Terrak Morrhage. Our work on Malachor Three woke Morrhage's spirit. One by one, we fell under his power. The things we did… still haunt me."

Alte gave Yuon's arm a soft, comforting squeeze. "The Noetikons on Coruscant said that Terrak Morrhage originally created the plague."

"Then I have been punished appropriately," Yuon said, bowing her head and pulling away from Alte. "We paid a terrible price to break free of him. Parkanas was the youngest, and weakest. We had to abandon him to escape Malachor's darkness. His sacrifice allowed the rest of us to escape. But it seems he survived and has taken Morrhage's dark path."

"You couldn't have predicted this," Alte protested gently.

"I must make amends. I have a plan to help you find Vivicar," Yuon said, determined. "If the plague created a link between my mind and his, your shielding ability may allow me to use that link to find him."

"No," Master Syo said, standing. "You're already weak from the plague, Yuon. This could kill you."

"Yuon knows what she's doing," Alte replied with a slight frown.

"I have meditated on this," Yuon explained. "Any other avenue would take too long."

"Do all female Jedi have the same durasteel backbone?" Tharan wondered quietly and Alte fought back a laugh.

"Very well, Yuon," Master Syo conceded with a nod. "But we will monitor the ritual, and your former Padawan must stay at your side."

"Thank you, Syo," Yuon said, bowing slightly. "I will go to the meditation chamber to prepare. Please meet me there when you are ready."

Alte watched Yuon head out of the Council chambers. Mei did as well, and then looked at Alte, sending a brief wordless inquiry that essentially asked if she was all right.

Nodding shallowly to Mei, Alte turned back to the Council. "If you'll excuse me, Masters?"

"Go, Alte'zu," Master Satele said with a nod. "Watch over Yuon."

"Always," Alte assured them before heading out.

Exchanging glances, Mei and Kira bowed to the Jedi Council and left as well, catching up to Alte and Tharan in the corridor. "Do you mind if we join you, Alte?"

"I don't mind," Alte replied. She glanced at Tharan. "So you think we have durasteel backbones?"

"Well, I've only had a chance to really observe you three," Tharan said, a tad defensively. "But from what I've seen of Masters Yuon, Kiwiiks, and Satele, it appears to hold true for all female Jedi."

Alte laughed quietly. "Most Jedi have a core of strength to them. We all have to have a firm belief in ourselves, otherwise we wouldn't be able to use our abilities."

Mei smiled. "Most become Jedi because we want to help others."

Kira looked sheepish, "Well, I did more because I wanted to stop the Sith, but I always did like helping others, too."

"All very good reasons," Tharan opined with a smile.

"Yep." Mei hugged Kira tight. "For now, we need to go help Master Yuon so we can stop Vivicar."

*

Alte rushed to Yuon's side as soon as her lightsaber was turned off and she dropped to one knee. "Master?" Alte asked, worried.

"It… it worked!" Yuon said, panting for breath as she rose to her feet, Alte rising with her. "Listen, Lord Vivicar… he's out in deep space, on some sort of vessel… here, take the coordinates. He's surrounded himself with defenses. Send this. It's his code. It will give you… time to get aboard." Alte felt Vivicar's influence rush back into Yuon's mind as she fell to her knees. "No--the darkness… Vivicar's will is too strong. I can't hold on! Please, kill me! End it now!"

"I won't let that darkness touch you," Alte replied. She gathered her strength and shielded Yuon once more. Yuon fell forward onto her hands while Alte slumped, exhausted. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Behind her, she could feel her friends stepping closer, worried.

Yuon gasped and climbed to her feet. "The darkness… it's gone. But--you look exhausted. You have sacrificed so much for me."

"I could do no less for you," Alte replied, smiling faintly.

"We're going with you," Mei told her firmly, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I at least want to see this through."

"As do I," Kira agreed, squeezing Alte's arm.

_"Shall guard your side,"_ Qyzen said firmly. Beside him, Tharan nodded his agreement.

Alte smiled gratefully at them. 

"I--I must rest," Yuon said quietly, drawing their attention. "Please, go to Master Syo and Council. They should hear of what we've learned."

*

"What's going on?" Kira asked, joining Mei and Tharan in the doorway to the training room. The new knight raised her eyebrows when she saw Alte, training. "Zu, you need to rest."

"It's harder to call on the Force since I shielded Master Yuon," Alte replied, not stopping her drills. "I need to be ready to face Vivicar, I can't afford to be distracted. Not again."

"You won't be ready to face him if you're exhausted, either," Mei told her gently, understanding in part why Alte was pushing herself so much. "Or hungry. I can make something for all of us."

"If you can talk to us while you're doing that, you're well prepared for Vivicar," Tharan added.

Sighing, Alte wiped her sweaty forehead with her sleeve. She turned off her lightsaber and clipped it on her belt before turning around. "All right," she conceded. "I _am_ a little hungry." Her stomach growled. "Maybe more than a little."

Mei smiled and drew her into a hug. "Good, I picked up some ingredients for a new dish I'm sure you'll love."

Kira folded her arms across her chest, eyebrows raised. "What about me?"

"Already baking a cake to celebrate your promotion, Knight Kira," Mei grinned and reached out with the Force to poke Kira in the ribs, making her squirm.

Alte laughed, hugging Mei back. "I'm going to go shower while you're cooking. Remember, don't let Kira near the stove."

Kira pouted. "I can cook!"

"You mean turn everything to charcoal," Mei retorted with a laugh, hugging Kira briefly. "How about I let you cut up some of the ingredients?"

"I _suppose_ I can handle that." Kira leaned into Mei.

"Good." Mei led her to the kitchen, going to the 'fridge to retrieve the ingredients she needed.

Alte giggled the whole way to the 'fresher.

*

Alte gasped as her Force Sight snapped back into place once Parkanas was shielded from Morrhage.

Morrhage's visage appeared before her. "When my strength returns, no matter the years--I will destroy you!" he snarled before dispersing.

"I'm still alive," Parkanas said quietly from where he lay on the floor. "You spared me."

"I have to admit I'm a little puzzled on that score, myself," Tharan quipped.

Alte stood back warily as Parkanas Tark climbed to his feet. "My mind… is clearer now. But--it was your duty to kill me and destroy Morrhage."

"Too many Jedi have been lost already," Alte replied with a firm nod. "Including Parkanas Tark."

"Yes," Parkanas said wistfully. "Parkanas was lost. But perhaps he deserves another chance. I cannot return to the order. But… Tython has its hidden places, its forests. I could find peace there. I could… go home.

"But first, Jedi," he continued. "Take this warning in exchange for my life. You can't trust the Order--or the Republic. You may be their heroine now, but they will abandon you, too. Remember that."

Alte turned to watch Parkanas go.

Mei moved to stand beside Alte as they watched him go. Quietly, she told her, "I will _never_ abandon you, Alte."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Alte assured her with a smile before her holocomm sounded an alert for an incoming message.

"We felt it!" Master Syo said enthusiastically as soon as she answered. "A massive shift in the Force. The Masters you saved have reported a sudden improvement in their condition. The plague is over, thanks to you. And… I sense Parkanas Tark. For the first time in many years. How can that be?"

"Lord Vivicar--Parkanas--has been freed from darkness," Alte replied.

"I wouldn't have dreamed it possible," Master Syo said with a touch of awe in his voice. "Perhaps there's hope for him. We persuaded the Republic to divert a starship to your location, just in case. The crew can bring Vivicar back to us. Thank you for all you've done. The Jedi Order owes its survival to you. Please, return to us on Tython. We wish to thank you in person, and we have a special reward for you."

The holocomm beeped to signal the end of the transmission and Alte tucked it away again. "A special reward?" she murmured, puzzled.

"I doubt it's a promotion," Kira mused as they headed back to Alte's ship. They'd left Mei's at Tython. "That would make you a Master and I don't know if they promote Jedi as young as we are to Master, especially so soon after they've been made Jedi."

Mei wrapped an arm around Alte's shoulders. "Whatever it is, it's justly deserved."

"I didn't do anything extraordinary," Alte protested. "Any one of you would have done the same, in my position. In fact, I distinctly remember you two offering to learn the shielding as well!"

"But they didn't," Tharan said quietly. "You took that load on your shoulders. You shielded six different people, one of them twice, and kept going despite the toll it took on you. I'd say that's pretty damn extraordinary."

Alte ducked her head, blushing under Tharan's words.

Mei nodded, pushing away a stab of jealousy that Tharan had made Alte blush. "He's exactly right, Alte."

Kira resisted the urge to groan. _Stop dancing around each other and kiss already!_

Alte huffed and shook her head. "There's no point in speculating about it. Unless one of you has a direct line to one of the Council members' minds, we won't know until we get there."

*

Alte strode into the Jedi Council chambers, her mask and optical implants left behind on her ship. Flanking her were Mei, Kira, T7, Tharan, and Qyzen. Lined up in front of the table were Masters Satele, Yuon, Syo, and Kaedan.

"We have been waiting for you, Alte'zu," Master Syo said. "Please, step forward."

"You have saved untold lives," Master Yuon began. "Through your defeat of Lord Vivicar and the destruction of the plague."

Master Kaedan shifted, drawing Alte's attention, and clasped his hands in front of him. "There's a title reserved for the most prestigious among us, whose wisdom and skill safeguard the galaxy. It hasn't been bestowed in thousands of years."

"But you have proved worthy," Master Syo explained. "Now the Council names you Barsen'thor, Warden of the Order."

Alte blinked for a moment, stunned, then bowed. "I will do all I can to live up to this honor."

"Your actions leave me in no doubt," Master Syo assured her. "And not a moment too soon. We have need of you. We have received word that the Republic is facing a new threat."

"I stand ready for anything, Master," Alte replied.

"We need time to prepare a war council," Master Satele said, voice grave. "The Supreme Chancellor himself will be attending."

"Take time to rest," Master Syo suggested. "And, you should record your journey in the Jedi Archives. History must know of your actions. Return to us when you feel ready. For now, the entire order will know there is a new Barsen'thor among us."


	7. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crews take some time to relax, but other things pop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the adjusted pairings. Nothing explicit happens on-screen, but its heavily implied.

Mei waited until they were outside the Council Chambers to squeal and hug Alte tight. "That's wonderful! Congratulations, Alte!"

 

Kira laughed and waited for Mei to release Alte before hugging her in turn. "Congratulations, Zu."

 

Still smiling, Mei bent backwards and placed her hands on the railing, kicking her feet up into a handstand, too happy and relieved to contain herself.

 

 _"Is great honor,"_ Qyzen put in.

 

Tharan stared at Mei in surprised concern before saying, "Congratulations, Zu."

 

Alte ducked her head, smiling bashfully under friends' excitement. "Thank you," she said. "I'm going to the Archives. It's probably going to be pretty boring, so you don't all have to come with me."

 

"I'll wait for you outside," Mei told her, proceeding to 'walk' down the railing on her hands, easily maintaining her balance.

 

Kira shook her head at Mei and murmured to Tharan, "I'm glad to see her behaving like this, actually. It only happens when she's in an exceptionally good mood. She's probably going outside to do some tumbling runs."

 

"This I have to see," Tharan murmured back.

 

 _"Will watch over Herald,"_ Qyzen offered.

 

"You don't want to catch up with Master Yuon, Qyzen?" Alte wondered, gazing up at him. She fought back an elated smile at the return of her Force sight. "Or do some hunting?"

 

 _"Will have time,"_ Qyzen replied. _"Is not often to see addition to Archives."_

 

"Very well," Alte agreed, nodding.

 

T7 beeped to catch their attention, "T7 = needs to update files // T7 = will accompany Alte'zu + Qyzen."

 

Kira smiled and squeezed Alte's hand. "I'll go keep an eye on Mei."

 

With that, she headed down the ramp, reaching the bottom just as Mei flipped onto her feet and paused to wait out the momentary lightheadedness. She turned to Kira, with a bright smile. "I'm so glad for Alte. I hope there's a way for us to learn that shielding technique, though."

 

"I'm sure there will be." Kira looped her arm through Mei's. "So what are you going to do first? Handsprings? Cartwheels?"

 

"I haven't decided yet." Mei grinned, squeezing Kira's hand. "You know, this means I'll have to bake another cake."

 

"I doubt anyone will complain," Tharan observed wryly.

 

Before heading to the terminal to add to the Archives, Alte went to one of the research stations in a quiet corner and pulled up the information on the Barsen'thor title. She listened intently as the computer relayed the information for her. Blinking in surprise, she sat back in her chair. "Only three?" she said quietly.

 

 _"Is great honor and well-deserved,"_ Qyzen said from where he leaned on the wall nearby.

 

"I just…" She shook her head. "I didn't do it for titles or a reward. It was what was necessary to keep the Masters and Loranna safe."

 

 _"Is why it is deserved,"_ he answered. _"Glory seekers look for praise and titles, do not deserve them. Humble ones who do it from their hearts deserve all."_

 

Sighing, Alte rose from her seat. "I suppose."

 

Upon exiting the Temple, Mei and Kira both took a moment to stop and stretch out with their senses, immersing themselves in the Force. Then Mei led the others over to a stretch of empty grass before taking off to do several handsprings, followed by a somersault with a half twist, landing in the direction she'd just come from. She returned to Kira and Tharan via several cartwheels, grinning all the while.

 

Tharan watched Mei's gymnastics contemplatively. "Does it bother you to be so cooped up on the ships? To not have much room to do things like that?"

 

"Sometimes," she admitted, stretching her arms. "Lately, I've been so worried about Alte and Angral that I haven't felt the need to do something like this."

 

She turned as a padawan approached them timidly. "I don't mean to intrude, but what you just did was amazing."

 

"Thanks." Mei smiled warmly at the teenager. "Would you like to learn how to do those?"

 

He ducked his head. "Nah, I'm too clumsy."

 

"No one's too clumsy. Trust in the Force." Mei led him away, explaining all the while.

 

Kira smiled fondly. "That's why she's a good teacher."

 

"You're all good teachers," Tharan observed.

 

"I don't feel like it sometimes," Kira admitted, watching as Mei helped the padawan do one cartwheel, and then stepped back as he attempted another, only to lose his balance halfway through. "I feel like I get too impatient sometimes."

 

"We all do," Tharan assured her. "Trying to teach something that you've already learned to someone who hasn't yet can be very frustrating when they don't understand it after you've explained several times. Those are the times when you need to just take a deep breath and try to think like your student, try to figure out how they learn, and then try again."

 

Kira considered that as Mei helped the padawan do a handstand, helping him balance. After a few moments of that, he tried another cartwheel on his own and succeeded this time. "You know, I think I have been doing that without realizing it."

 

Mei walked alongside the padawan as he cartwheeled his way back towards them. "There you go! Keep at it and remember to trust in the Force and you'll be fine."

 

"Thank you again, Knight, um, I didn't even ask your name." He looked embarrassed.

 

"That's all right. I'm Meibelle." She shook his hand.

 

His eyes grew wide. "Knight Meibelle? You're the Hero of Tython?"

 

"All of us are," she gestured to Kira and Tharan.

 

"Thank you so much!" He dashed off to a group of padawans who'd been talking a few meters away.

 

Kira smirked at Mei, "Someone has a fan!"

 

"Shut up." Mei shoved Kira half-heartedly.

 

Alte paused in her accounting of her travels, rubbing the back of her neck. She could feel Qyzen's boredom. "You don't have to stay with me, Qyzen," she pointed out.

 

 _"Is honor to watch over Scorekeeper's Herald,"_ Qyzen replied.

 

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face him. "I'm perfectly safe in the Temple. Go enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. We'll be back on the ship soon enough."

 

Qyzen glanced towards the door, visibly torn. _"Herald is still recovering, shall keep watch."_ He finally decided.

 

"I'm not going to collapse from exhaustion," she said with an understanding smile. She paused for a moment, thinking. "I'm sure there are still some Flesh Raiders around that the Masters would appreciate being taken care of."

 

He growled quietly.

 

"Besides," Alte added, gesturing towards where T7 was connected to another terminal. "Teeseven is here. He'll keep an eye on me, right, Teeseven?"

 

T7 whistled an affirmative.

 

Qyzen bowed. _"Will go hunt."_

 

"I'll contact you when we're ready to take off," Alte said.

 

Qyzen bowed again in agreement before walking off. Alte shook her head fondly and turned back to the terminal. "Where was I?" she muttered to herself. "Ah, yes, Taris."

 

"I wonder if those ancient droids have been cleared from Kaleth," Mei mused, glancing in that direction. "I bet Master Yuon would love the chance to explore the ruins."

 

"We could check it out and help deal with them if there any left," Kira suggested. "Pretty sure Alte would like the chance, too."

 

Mei's cheeks heated and she swatted Kira's shoulder. "Tag!"

 

"Hey!" Before Kira could hit her in return, Mei took off for Kaleth. Shaking her head, Kira headed in that direction as well.

 

Laughing fondly, Tharan headed back inside. There was a whole Archive to look through for fascinating reports of technology. He met Qyzen in the doorway. "Is Zu finished?" Tharan asked, looking around Qyzen's shoulder.

 

 _"Is still recording,"_ Qyzen answered. _"Sent to hunt Flesh Raiders. Little mech is watching over."_

 

"I'm headed that way, myself," Tharan replied. "Enjoy yourself, Qyzen."

 

Qyzen gave an eager rumble and continued on his way.

 

Alte was describing meeting him when Tharan entered the Archives. "Don't forget my devilish good looks," he offered.

 

Laughing, Alte waved her hand at him. "I'll tell it how I want to, Tharan Cedrax. If you want effusive praise, I'm sure Holiday will oblige."

 

Holiday appeared at Tharan's side, leaning against his arm. "Always happy to talk about my Tharan."

 

"Do you think the Council would mind if Holiday had a look through the Archives?" Tharan wondered.

 

"The Head Archivist, Master Ulem, is over there." Alte pointed to a station near the door where a female Cathar sat. "You can ask her and find out."

 

Tharan wandered off and Alte went back to her archiving.

 

Mei and Kira reached Kaleth quickly, playing 'tag' along the way. Looking around, Mei remarked, "I don't see any droids, but that doesn't mean they're not here. Let's go further in."

 

Kira drew her lightsaber, just in case, "I never did a get chance to look around here while I was working with Master Kiwiiks. We usually only returned to Tython for Council meetings and to meditate, then it was off to the next planet."

 

"Alte and I visited here a couple times when we-- whoa!" Mei dodged a blaster bolt just in time. "Looks like a few of these suckers are still around."

 

Kira deflected the next blaster bolt. "Let's clear them out, then."

 

"After you." Mei drew her lightsaber.

 

Feeling Mei's surprised alarm, Alte sent a questioning mental poke Mei's way.

 

Mei sent reassurance back to Alte even as she and Kira worked together to dispatch the droids.

 

Satisfied Mei was relatively safe, Alte finished up Tatooine and started Alderaan. She dimly registered whispering nearby from a group of padawans that had been there since she arrived. 'Barsen'thor' penetrated her concentration. "You're welcome to ask questions," she said, pitching her voice so the padawans could hear her.

 

The whispering stopped for a moment then increased as they argued quietly. Finally, one of them asked, "You're the one the Council named Barsen'thor?"

 

"I am," Alte confirmed, turning to face them. "Jedi Alte'zu, at your service."

 

"Did you really shield a hundred Masters from a plague?" another, very young sounding, padawan asked.

 

Laughing, Alte saved her progress and approached their table. "No, it was only seven people total, but I shielded Master Yuon twice."

 

"Oh," the young padawan said quietly. "Can you teach me how to shield like you can?"

 

"It is a very lengthy process to teach," Alte answered, shaking her head. "It took me several hours to learn it from nine Masters in three Noetikons."

 

"What are Noetikons?" the third padawan inquired.

 

"They're a type of very old holocron. Just a moment," Alte went over to Master Ulem. "Master, may I borrow a holocron?"

 

"Of course, Barsen'thor," the Master Ulem agreed. "I believe we have one of the Noetikons you retrieved on Coruscant, if you'd like to use one of those. Just a moment."

 

Alte waited patiently while the archivist retrieved the holocron. "Thank you," Alte said when Master Ulem returned. She took the Noetikon back to the table of Padawans and set it on the floor nearby before activating it.

 

"Ah, the seeker!" Master Bastila Shan said when they appeared.

 

"Whoa," one of the padawans whispered.

 

"And Padawans," Master Lesper observed. "How may we help you?"

 

"These padawans were curious about Noetikons," Alte explained. "The archivist was kind enough to loan me yours for a demonstration."

 

"Of course," Master Chamma agreed. "How does your Master fare, Alte'zu?"

 

"She is well, Master, thank you," Alte replied, bowing. "The Plaguemaster has been dealt with."

 

"This is so cool!" The first padawan said excitedly.

 

Mei and Kira finished checking the ruins for remaining droids. "Hey, Kira, do you think anyone would be interested in the droids' memory cores?"

 

"I have no idea. Why do you ask?" Kira knelt to check one of the droids.

 

"When Alte and I were here, there was a Jedi master doing research on the droids and he was collecting data from the cores."

 

After a moment's thought, Kira shrugged. "I really couldn't tell you. Maybe we can take a few memory cores back to the Archives to see if they're interested."

 

"And we can check on Alte in the process." Mei grinned and knelt to check the nearest droid to see if its memory core was intact.

 

Kira laughed and did the same. "Yes, that, too."

 

Alte broke off from talking to the padawans, distracted, as T7 came over to her. "Is one of your treads wearing out, Teeseven?" she asked.

 

He beeped an affirmative, "Knight Mei = take care of it here."

 

"I'll remind her before we leave," Alte noted.

 

T7 warbled his thanks and added, "Alte'zu = done with recording?"

 

"Oh," Alte whispered. "Right." She turned back to the padawans. "I need to get back to recording and take the Noetikon back to Master Ulem."

 

The padawans made disappointed noises.

 

Laughing, Alte told them. "You are all more than welcome to send me any questions you have." She gave them her HoloNet address. "I check it fairly often, so I'll reply as promptly as I can."

 

"Thank you, Jedi Alte'zu," the oldest of the padawans said, the others echoing her.

 

Alte bowed, smiling. "You're very welcome, Leth'ess."

 

Finished collecting memory cores, Mei and Kira headed back to the Temple. Glancing at Kira, Mei asked, "Kira, do you like Tharan?"

 

Surprised by the question, it took Kira a moment to respond, "Well, he's become a good friend."

 

"No, I mean--" Mei paused and glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. "Do you like him?"

 

"What?!" Kira stared at her friend. "I like him as a friend, but that's it. What gave you the idea that I like him?"

 

"You two just seem to have gotten awfully close." Mei shrugged. "If you do find someone you like, I won't say anything about it to anyone. I don't exactly have room to talk."

 

Kira rolled her eyes. "Talk to Zu, tell her you love her."

 

Mei shook her head. "No, Kira. Our relationship is fine the way it is."

 

"You're both being ridiculous about this," Kira rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Maybe I should just lock you two into a closet until you--"

 

" _No_ , Kira." Mei panicked a little at the thought. "Promise you won't do anything that stupid or high-handed."

 

Wishing she'd thought to keep that idea to herself, Kira reluctantly nodded, "Fine, I won't."

 

"Thank you." Mei waved a finger at Kira, "No asking Tharan, Qyzen, or Teeseven to do it, either."

 

"You're no fun," Kira stuck her tongue out at Mei.

 

Alte winced mentally as she relayed her battle with Master Sidonie, including her injuries. She didn't like remembering what her distraction had done to Master Sidonie, but for the sake of posterity she included it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

 

"Alte'zu = tired?" T7 asked.

 

"A little bit, yeah," Alte replied. "It's a lot to talk about, not all of it pleasant. But, if I can help someone else defeat Terrak Morrhage and his plague because of what I've learned, I'll do it."

 

"Mei, you said you planned to get tattoos for significant events in your life, right?" Kira asked as they approached the Temple.

 

A little puzzled by Kira's question, Mei slowly nodded. "Yeah, why are you bringing it up?"

 

"Well, I'd say the mess we just went through with Darth Angral counts as a significant event," Kira suggested carefully, not sure how her friend would take her suggestion.

 

Mei stopped short and bowed her head, her good mood evaporating quickly at the reminder of everything they'd faced. Quietly, she admitted, "Yes, I suppose it would, but I don't exactly want to get a tattoo of Darth Angral."

 

Kira shuddered. "No way! Maybe something to represent Master Orgus? To remind yourself of the Light?"

 

"I'll think about it." Mei managed a small smile and continued on towards the Temple.

 

Stepping back from the console, once the holocron had finished scanning her, Alte gave a satisfied sigh.

 

"Alte'zu = finished?" T7 inquired.

 

"Finally," Alte answered, looking down at him with a smile.

 

While Kira took the memory cores over to the archivist, Mei headed over to Alte and T7. "Looks like someone's finally finished writing down all the fantastic things she's done."

 

Alte shot Mei a wry look. "I wouldn't call them _fantastic_ , but yes, I'm finally done."

 

Grinning, Mei lightly squeezed her shoulders. "Kira and I cleared out the remaining droids at Kaleth. Just in case any of the Masters would like to study them with their Padawans."

 

"Between us and the other padawans, I'm surprised there were any droids left," Alte said with a laugh. "I gave some padawans an impromptu lesson on Noetikons and holocrons."

 

"I taught a Padawan to do a cartwheel." Mei smiled sheepishly. "He called me the Hero of Tython when I told him my name."

 

Alte threw her head back and laughed loudly. "You're becoming notorious, my dear Mei."

 

Master Ulem bustled over. "Barsen'thor," she scolded quietly. "There are people trying to study."

 

"Sorry, Master Ulem," Alte apologized, bowing. "We'll just head out."

 

Mei bowed as well. "Were the memory cores useful at all, Master Ulem?"

 

"Very," Master Ulem replied, smiling. "Thank you, Knight Meibelle."

 

"You're quite welcome." Mei grinned and glanced at Alte. "Now, I think it's time you went outside and got some fresh air yourself."

 

"What is this fresh air you speak of?" Alte asked, faking a puzzled expression. "Is it good for you?"

 

"I was just out in it and I haven't keeled over yet, so I suppose so." Mei stifled a giggle and gently tugged Alte towards the door where Kira and T7 waited for them. She looked around, frowning. "Where's Qyzen?"

 

"He went hunting for Flesh Raiders," Alte explained, tucking her hand around Mei's arm. "He hasn't had a lot of time to hunt lately, so I was thinking we could leave him here while we go to the fleet, since we'll be coming back when the Council's ready for us again."

 

Mei nodded, taking Kira's arm once they reached her. "That sounds good. Oh, we're missing Tharan, too."

 

"He came inside to check out the Archives," Kira volunteered, looking curiously at Mei and signing, _"Qyzen?"_

 

 _"Hunting,"_ Mei signed back and Kira nodded.

 

Searching her Force sight, Alte eventually shrugged and shook her head. "He's not up here, anymore. Maybe try the cantina?" She tugged on Mei's arm, leading the way out onto the landing.

 

Mei nodded and followed Alte's lead. _Where else would he be?_

 

*

 

A chorus of hellos greeted Mei, Alte, and Kira as they entered _Momentous Markings._

 

"What'll it be this time, ladies?" Jinalee, the Togruta piercing artist that had done all of Alte's piercings, asked.

 

"Would it be possible to do four more on the right, but leave enough space for an industrial later?" Alte asked.

 

Jinalee came around the counter to look at Alte's right ear contemplatively. "Yeah, I think so. There's only space for one more on the fleshy part of your ear, the other three will be on the cartilage, is that okay?"

 

"That's fine," Alte assured her.

 

"Kira and I want to get matching tattoos on our left arms," Mei explained, producing the concept drawing they'd come up with on the flight to the Fleet: 'There is no death, there is the Force' in beautiful script with stars around it.

 

Naulia, the Mirialan tattoo artist studied the drawing for several moments, and then examined their arms. "I'll have to rework it so it'll actually fit on your arms, but it'll certainly be simpler than your flower was." She gestured to Mei's arm. "You haven't had any problems with it?"

 

"No, it still looks good." Mei rolled up her sleeve so Naulia could take a look.

 

Jinalee tilted her head, studying Kira. "You'd look lovely with some piercings, Kira," she observed. "Have you thought about it?"

 

Kira smiled bashfully and nodded. "I have, actually. I was just promoted to Jedi Knight and--"

 

"You were?" Naulia looked up from re-drawing the tattoo with a smile. "Congratulations!"

 

"Congratulations, Kira," Jinalee said, low and soft with a smile. "Maybe we should hit the cantina later to celebrate."

 

"That's part of the plan," Mei assured her, looking through the catalogue of jewelry and piercing ideas. "Hey, Kira, what about this?"

 

Moving to Mei's side, Kira peered at the earring. There were two parts to it, one on the earlobe, the other in the upper cartilage of the ear. The two piercings were connected by a chain of delicate links and a second, shorter chain dangled from the upper piercing. Kira looked at Jinalee. "You can make custom jewelry, right?"

 

Jinalee nodded, her montrals making a soft noise against her shirt. "It'll take about a week to make, but we can do placeholder piercings today, at least. I'll also need to take some measurements for how long the chains will need to be to get the look you want."

 

"That's fine. I don't know when we'll get a chance to come back." She glanced at Mei, and then back at Jinalee, feeling her cheeks heat a little, "Can we discuss this in private?"

 

"Sure," Jinalee agreed. She gestured towards her workroom. "Come on back."

 

Mei watched them go with raised eyebrows. "I wonder what Kira wanted to discuss privately?"

 

"Sometimes customers want elements of their tattoos or piercings to be private from their friends," Naulia reminded her, holding the drawing against Mei's arm. "How's that?"

 

Mei craned her head around to look, comparing it to the location of her flower tattoo. "Yeah, that's perfect."

 

"Does Kira want hers done today, too?" Naulia asked, beginning to sketch another version of the tattoo for Kira.

 

"Yeah, we planned to get as much done today as we could, since our schedules are so unpredictable," Mei wandered over to look at the holoimages of tattoos that Naulia had previously done.

 

Alte tried not to watch too closely while Kira and Jinalee talked, but she couldn't hold back a little smile as Jinalee edged a little further into Kira's space. "I almost wish I'd worn my optical implants today, so I can see the tattoo design you two came up with."

 

"We don't want you to see it until it's done anyway," Mei told her, wondering what Alte could see with her Force sight that made her smile like that.

 

"Do you think Kira realized that Jinalee was flirting with her?" Alte asked.

 

Mei grinned, thinking of the way Kira had looked at Jinalee and smiled at her. "Yeah, I think she figured it out and I think she was considering flirting back."

 

"I'm a little surprised you two don't seem to mind," Naulia remarked almost idly as she put the finishing touches on the design for Kira. "Aren't Jedi supposed to avoid attachments?"

 

"Avoiding attachments doesn't necessarily mean celibacy," Alte replied. "As long as Kira is open with Jinalee about where things are going, I see no reason to tell her no."

 

Mei stifled a flash of disappointment at Alte's remark and shrugged, "Personally, I think it's all but impossible to avoid attachments. As long as we maintain some perspective when something happens to the other person, I don't see any reason to avoid them."

 

Naulia looked from one to the other and rolled her eyes. "I see. Do you want me to interrupt them or would one of you care to do the honors? I need to check the placement of Kira's tattoo."

 

"You go ahead," Alte answered. "Just in case they're talking about something Kira doesn't want us to overhear."

 

Naulia got up and sauntered to the entrance of Jinalee's workroom. "If you're done flirting with Kira, Jina, I need her back to check that I have the tattoo size and placement right."

 

Not for the first time, Kira was grateful her dark skin hid her blushes. "Um, I think we got everything sorted out. Was there anything else?"

 

Jinalee grinned down at Kira. "You never did answer me about going for drinks to celebrate."

 

"Well, I'd planned to go with Mei and Zu." Kira hesitated, unsure of whether to take Jinalee up on her offer or not.

 

"Tell you what, we'll _both_ join you three." Naulia shot an amused glance at Jinalee.

 

"If you'd rather just spend time with Jinalee, Kira, go ahead," Mei called from the main area.

 

"Stars, _Mei_." Kira buried her face in her hands.

 

Jinalee laughed quietly. "If you don't want to, it's okay. I'm a big girl, I can take 'no' for an answer."

 

Kira bit her lip and admitted quietly, "It's not that. I want to say yes, but I'm a Jedi. You know it can't be very serious, right?"

 

"My cousin's a Jedi," Jinalee replied with a wry smile. "I'm aware of the rules. Besides, I'm not much of one for relationships. I won't be heartbroken if you don't fall desperately in love with me."

 

Smiling in relief, Kira nodded. "Then, yes, I'll take you up on your offer. Thank you for being so understanding."

 

"Great," Jinalee said with a smile. "You and Mei are Naulia's last appointments for the day. I have a few more after you and Alte, but I'm more than willing to hang around while Naulia's working on you."

 

Kira nodded and followed Naulia from the workroom. She was nervous about the tattoo, but the butterflies in her stomach were all anticipation for the drinks with Jinalee.

 

*

 

"And then they made Kira their queen," Alte finished, grinning at Kira.

 

"Stars, Zu." Kira covered her face with her hands. "It wasn't like that at _all_."

 

"Did they or did they not give you a crown?" Alte asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

She peered at Alte from between her fingers, reluctantly growling, "Yes, they did."

 

Alte made a 'there you go' motion with her hands while the rest of the group laughed.

 

"I bet you made a very fetching queen," Jinalee told Kira. She put her hands together in a tiara shape and set them lightly on top of Kira's head. "Yup, gorgeous."

 

Kira smiled shyly, her cheeks growing warm. "They were kids. I couldn't disappoint them."

 

Jinalee nodded, lowering her hands but not moving back out of Kira's space. "Kids are always worth indulging."

 

Tharan watched Jinalee and Kira, puzzled. He leaned over to Alte and asked, "Did I miss something? Shouldn't Kira be rebuffing her?"

 

Laughing softly, Alte shook her head. "Jinalee isn't looking for attachments and neither is Kira. There's no harm."

 

He stared at Alte for a long moment.

 

"What?" Alte asked.

 

"Nothing," Tharan sighed and went back to his glass of Corellian Red.

 

Grinning broadly, Naulia edged closer to Tharan. Her voice overly sultry, she asked, "So, Dr. Handsome, do you have plans for tonight?"

 

Tharan grinned back. "That depends."

 

"On what?" She raised her eyebrows, unconsciously edging closer.

 

"On what _your_ plans are for tonight," Tharan answered, making his voice low and husky.

 

"I _might_ be talked into showing off my tattoos," she reached up and traced the edge of his beard with her finger. "If your arguments are convincing enough."

 

Mei rolled her eyes and downed the last of her drink. Standing up, she asked the group at large, "Does anyone else want another drink?"

 

Kira shook her head with a giggle. "No, thanks, Mei. I've reached my limit."

 

"Another glass of Boga Noga wouldn't go amiss," Naulia held up her empty glass.

 

"Another glass of Corellian Red, please," Tharan requested, swishing around the last quarter inch of liquid in his glass.

 

"I'm good, thanks," Jinalee replied, not tearing her eyes away from Kira.

 

"I'll help you, Mei," Alte offered, standing and smoothing down her skirt.

 

Nodding, Mei hooked her arm through Alte's and headed to the bar with her to place their drink orders. "This'll probably be my last drink for the night."

 

"I'm done for the night," Alte said, smiling wryly. "Anymore and I'll have to turn my implant off in self-defense." She glanced back towards their table, watching the two pairs talking. "Think we should tell Naulia about Holiday?"

 

Mei considered for a moment before shaking her head. "No, it's Tharan's business. He should tell her himself if it goes anywhere."

 

"Doubtful," Alte said, turning back to the bar. "Tharan's too devoted to Holiday for anything serious with someone else." The bartender stepped up on the other side of the bar. "Hi, a glass of Boga Noga and a glass of Corellian Red. Anything for you, Mei?"

 

"Arkanian sweet milk, please," Mei requested before turning back to Alte. "I don't think Naulia is interested in anything serious, but I could be wrong."

 

"She and Jinalee know what our lives are like," Alte said with a shrug. "Unless they're willing to come with us, doubtful, they're not getting anything serious out of Tharan or Kira."

 

Mei nodded. "Exactly and it seems they're fine with that, since they're flirting away."

 

"Yup." Alte smiled at the bartender as she set the glasses down. "Thank you," she said, passing over the credits for the drinks, plus a tip.

 

Mei picked up two of the glasses. "There's not much we can do about those four. They're all adults. They can make their own decisions about who they get involved with or not."

 

Alte nodded as she picked up the third glass. "As long as they're going in with eyes open and nobody gets hurt, it's not our business."

 

"Exactly." They turned and headed back to their table. _At least they know **where** exactly they stand with each other_.

 

*

 

Kira groaned when the sound of a holocomm woke her up the next morning. "Shut. Up." She pulled a pillow over her head to help block out the sound.

 

"S'yours. Answer it or shoot it," Jinalee groaned, rolling over half on top of Kira.

 

"Can't with you on top of me," Kira muttered, even as she stretched her hand out in the general direction of her holocomm. It moved a little, but not much. "Ugh, stupid head."

 

"M'comfy," Jinalee grumbled, wiggling just a little bit closer, pressing her breasts up against Kira's back. "Just _shut it up_."

 

"Mmph." Kira made herself concentrate and managed to summon the holocomm. She hit the button to turn it off and tossed it back on the floor. "There." She pressed back against Jinalee with a satisfied sigh.

 

Jinalee grinned against the back of Kira's neck and nudged her thigh between Kira's legs.

 

Kira shivered, pressing more snugly against Jinalee. "Somethin' you wanted?" She turned her head to peer archly at Jinalee over her shoulder.

 

Leering playfully, Jinalee leaned down and kissed Kira, sucking gently on her lower lip and giving it a soft nip. "Good morning."

 

"Mornin'," Kira returned the kiss happily, stroking Jinalee's montral as she did. She groaned when her holocomm went off again. "Kark."

 

Jinalee raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching. "'Kark'?"

 

Kira smiled sheepishly as she reluctantly pulled away from Jinalee and sat up. "It's Huttese. I should take this. It must be important."

 

"I suppose I can let you," Jinalee teased with a smile, rolling away to climb out of bed and head for the 'fresher, still naked.

 

Kira watched her until the door slid shut behind her. Shaking her head, she pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts before summoning the holocomm. This time, she looked at the frequency and grimaced. Accepting the call, she said, "Good morning, Mei."

 

"Took you long enough," Mei retorted with a smirk. "Have a long night?"

 

"Maybe," she answered evasively, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I doubt that's why you're calling me at this time of day, though."

 

"No, it isn't. I'm afraid our leave needs to be cut short." Mei looked apologetic. "I don't want to explain via holocomm, but I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important."

 

"I know." Kira sighed and nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

Mei nodded. "Thanks, Kira. See you soon."

 

Kira turned off the holocomm and flopped back against the pillows. "Double kark."

 

Jinalee giggled from the 'fresher doorway. "Not good news, I take it?"

 

Kira turned to look at her and desire curled through her at the sight of the Togruta still naked and absolutely gorgeous. Pushing that aside, she reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, duty calls. Mei didn't give me details, but she wants me to return to the ship soon."

 

"How soon?" Jinalee asked with a sultry smile. "You could join me for a shower, should save time."

 

Kira grinned and got up, sauntering over to join Jinalee. "She didn't say _when_ , just soon."

 

"Isn't semantics wonderful?" Jinalee asked, curling a hand around Kira's wrist and tugging her into the 'fresher.

 

Laughing, Kira stretched up to kiss Jinalee as she nudged the door shut with the Force.

 

*

 

A holocomm chimed nearby and Tharan threw a pillow at it. It chimed again, muffled, but still audible. He reached for another pillow but it didn't move. Growling tiredly, he tugged again.

 

Naulia clung tighter to her pillow. "My pillow. Get y'r own."

 

With a pathetic whine, he squinted at the room around him. The holocomm chimed again. He rolled over and peered over the edge of the bed at the pillow on the floor. The chime sounded again. He stretched for the pillow but couldn't quite reach. Shifting, he stretched again. He had just caught the edge of the pillow when he slid off the smooth sheets and onto the floor with a thump. "Ow." The holocomm was silent.

 

Naulia peered over the edge of the bed at him, unable to stifle a small laugh. "You all right?"

 

"Just a little bruised," Tharan answered, rubbing his hip. The holocomm chimed. Scowling, he grabbed the pillow, set it in his lap, and picked up the holocomm. Not even checking the frequency, he answered it. "What?"

 

"Tharan?" Alte said. "Are you all right?"

 

"Yeah, fine," Tharan answered with a sigh. "Just woke me up, is all. Something come up?"

 

"We're going to be taking off as soon as you get back," Alte replied, tugging at her ear. "I'll give you the details when you get back to the ship."

 

"I'll be there in about an hour," Tharan said.

 

Naulia reached out and combed her fingers through his hair. "You might want to take a shower before you go anywhere. I could scrub your back for you." She slid her hand down to his shoulder and traced a scratch she'd left there. "Put some kolto on those scratches I gave you."

 

Alte squeaked quietly. "See you later. Bye!" she said quickly before closing the connection.

 

"Oops," Tharan murmured, setting the holocomm aside and shifted up onto his knees facing the bed.

 

Naulia smiled ruefully. "Sorry 'bout that. Thought you'd ended the call." She lightly traced his beard again. "Think I should apologize to Zu?"

 

"I'll take care of it," he murmured, leaning up and kissing her, slow and filthy. "You were saying something about a shower?"

 

"Mmmhmm." She cupped the back of his neck, feathering her fingers through the ends of his hair. "Nice big shower. Room for two."

 

He hummed quietly, pushing back against her fingers. "Sold to the gorgeous Mirialan."

 

"Good." She combed her fingers through his hair one more time before rolling out of bed and to her feet in one smooth, graceful move. Giving him a sultry wink, she headed for the 'fresher.

 

Tharan stood and followed after her, his eyes on the swing of her hips.

 

*

 

Tharan paused in chopping some vegetables for omelettes to watch Naulia.

 

Naulia straightened up from pulling a pan out of the cupboard and grinned at Tharan. "Take a holo, it'll last longer."

 

"A holo isn't nearly as… inspiring as the real thing," he replied, abandoning his chopping to kiss her.

 

She kept the kiss short and sweet. "I agree with you there, but I did promise you breakfast." She set the pan on the stove and moved to the 'fridge for eggs.

 

Kira made a face as she put her bra and panties back on. "I don't see my shirt anywhere. Did I leave it in the living room?"

 

Jinalee tilted her head, thinking. "I think so? It might have ended up on one of the lamps."

 

"Yeah, we were rather impatient, weren't we?" Kira smiled shyly, remembering her eagerness. "Mind if I borrow your shirt?"

 

"Ummm," Jinalee sat up from her sprawl on the bed and looked around. Her bedroom wasn't exactly the _neatest_ , but she knew where everything was. Mostly. A flash of white caught her eye and she looked up to see her shirt hanging from the ceiling fan. Standing up on the bed, she tugged it down and handed it over.

 

"Thanks." Kira pulled it on and buttoned it. "Do you think Naulia is up?"

 

"I think I heard her moving around earlier while you were doing your hair," Jinalee replied, stepping down off the bed and heading for the door, still naked.

 

Kira bit her lip, and then suggested a little shyly, "Perhaps you should put something on."

 

Jinalee blinked at Kira for a moment then looked down at herself and shrugged. "It's nothing Naulia hasn't seen before," she replied with a dirty grin.

 

Kira stared at her for a moment before groaning and covering her eyes with one hand. "I do _not_ need that mental image right now." She nudged past Jinalee and left the bedroom, following the smell of cooking food to the kitchen. Kira stopped short in the doorway, her cheeks growing warm when she spotted Tharan standing at the counter, chopping vegetables. "Morning?"

 

Naulia glanced over at Kira with a grin, recognizing her shirt as Jinalee's. "Good morning, Kira. Judging by the shirt you left on one of our lamps, I'd say you had a good night, too."

 

"Um, yes." Kira glanced over her shoulder at Jinalee.

 

"And judging by the scratches on Tharan's back, you two had an amazing night," Jinalee observed as she walked over to the lamp and plucked up Kira's shirt.

 

Tharan looked up long enough to see Kira wearing only an over-large shirt and a whole lot of Jinalee before turning back to the vegetables. "Morning, Kira. Heard from Mei, yet?"

 

"Yeah, that's why I'm up at this hour." She scrubbed her eyes irritably. "I take it you heard from Zu, then?"

 

"Yes, she didn't give many details, just that we'd be leaving soon. She seemed worried, she was doing that ear tug thing," he replied. "Breakfast should be ready soon."

 

Jinalee wandered into the kitchen, peering over Naulia's shoulder. "Ooh, omelettes?"

 

"Mei didn't say where we're headed," Kira replied, perching on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "Just that she didn't want to talk about it over the holo."

 

Naulia nodded and turned her head to kiss Jina's cheek. "Yup. You know the rules: no clothes, no breakfast. At least put your robe on."

 

Grumbling good-naturedly, Jinalee kissed Naulia's cheek then Tharan's on her way past, putting an extra swing in her hips as she went.

 

Kira watched her go and noticed that she wasn't the only one. "I didn't expect to find you here, Tharan."

 

Tharan dragged his eyes away, glancing sheepishly at Naulia. "Yes, well, you and Jinalee did leave before we did."

 

"True." Kira reached across the counter to snag one of the veggies Tharan was chopping.

 

Naulia smirked as she pressed up against Tharan's back to retrieve the veggies so she could add them to the omelettes. "Don't feel guilty about looking, Tharan. Stars know I do it all the time." She kissed his cheek before returning to the stove.

 

Tharan laughed. "Is she always that…?" he trailed off, searching for a word that wouldn't be insulting.

 

"Shameless?" Jinalee asked from the doorway, grinning wickedly. She'd thrown on a short, clingy dress and nothing else. "How can I cover all this up?" She gestured at her tall, curvaceous figure.

 

Naulia laughed and walked over to kiss her softly. "It's a bit of a crime, to tell the truth."

 

Kira shook her head, ignoring the desire that curled hot and heavy in her belly at the sight. _This is **not** the time, Kira._ She shot a glance at Tharan, wondering what he thought.

 

Tilting his head contemplatively, Tharan watched Naulia and Jinalee together. Arousal simmered through him, but he pushed it away. _No time for that, now,_ he told himself as he turned to the stove to flip the omelette in the pan.

 

"Make mine extra spicy," Jinalee requested, palming Naulia's ass before walking over to join Kira on the stools.

 

Kira raised her eyebrows at Jinalee, amused. "You like to live dangerously, don't you?"

 

Naulia shooed Tharan over to join Kira and Jinalee while she finished making the omelettes. " _I'm_ making breakfast for _you_ , not the other way around."

 

"I was making sure it didn't burn while you were… distracted," Tharan replied with a grin and a wink.

 

"It's the only way to live," Jinalee told Kira, leaning closer to her and trailing a finger down her spine to her lower back.

 

Kira shivered, glancing briefly at Naulia and Tharan. "I do enough of that running around the galaxy with Mei. I don't need to add eating dangerously to that."

 

Naulia laughed and nudged Tharan towards the breakfast bar. "Go chaperone Jina and Kira before they start making out on the countertop."

 

Tharan laughed and moved around the counter to settle on one of the two empty stools. "Behave, ladies."

 

"Pfft, me? Behave?" Jinalee laughed heartily. "Perish the thought!"

 

Kira nudged Jinalee with her elbow, grinning. "At least long enough for us to eat the omelettes Naulia's been slaving over. It smells like she's as good a cook as Mei."

 

"I don't know about that, but I learned from my parents and they co-own a restaurant on Coruscant's upper levels." Naulia carefully finished plating the last omelette and carried them over to the breakfast bar. "Caf anyone?"

 

"Yes, please." Kira nodded, her stomach growling in response to the delicious smells coming from her plate.

 

"Caf sounds lovely," Tharan agreed.

 

"You know just how I like it," Jinalee said in a sultry voice, her dark blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

"Indeed, I do." Naulia winked and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. Squeezing her ass, she headed over to the counter to pour caf for everyone.

 

Grinning, Jinalee propped her head on her hand and watched Naulia prepare the cups of caf.

 

"I apologize if I'm overstepping, but what, exactly is your relationship?" Tharan asked, looking back and forth between Jinalee and Naulia.

 

"Best way to think of it is friends with benefits," Naulia told him, carrying the caf to the breakfast bar and setting the cups in front of everyone. "Cream, sugar?"

 

"Nothing for me, thanks." Kira picked up her cup and took a sip, making a soft sound of pleasure at the taste.

 

"Cream for me, please," Tharan requested. "So, friends with benefits with room for others." He nodded thoughtfully.

 

"Pretty much," Jinalee agreed, taking her own cup.

 

Naulia nodded, going to the 'fridge to retrieve the creamer and carry it over to the breakfast bar. "Exactly, and we have no expectations beyond everyone involved enjoying themselves. I know I did and you certainly seemed to. Jina? Kira?"

 

Kira nearly choked on her caf, her cheeks growing warm. "Um, yes, yes I did enjoy myself last night. I can't speak for Jina, though she certainly _seemed_ to." Kira hastily took another sip of her caf to stop herself from babbling.

 

Jinalee laughed, low and warm, and leaned over to press a lingering kiss to Kira's cheek. "I definitely did," she purred in Kira's ear.

 

Coughing to cover his own laugh, Tharan added a dash of cream to his caf before taking a sip. "Mmm, almost as lovely as the one who made it."

 

"Flatterer." Naulia blew him a kiss as she carried the creamer back to the 'fridge and finally sat down to join the others.

 

Kira ducked her head shyly, a shiver running down her spine. When she'd first met Tharan, his flirtatious comments had annoyed her. Now, though, they amused her and it was kind of fun to watch him flirt with others.

 

"Truth," Tharan parried back.

 

Jinalee shifted in her seat, nudging Kira's knee with one of her own.

 

Naulia leaned over and kissed him teasingly. "Incorrigible."

 

Kira nudged Jinalee back, most of her attention on eating the delicious meal Naulia had cooked.

 

*

 

Mei grinned slyly when Kira and Tharan finally reached the ship. "About time you two got here. I was just thinking of calling you again to ask how much longer you were going to be."

 

"You encouraged me to go with Jina," Kira reminded Mei, her cheeks warming in spite of herself.

 

"I know." Mei smiled and hugged Kira. "Was it worth it?"

 

Kira returned the hug. "Absolutely."

 

"What about you, um, what did Naulia call you again?" Mei looked at Tharan with a smirk. "Oh, yeah: Dr. Handsome?"

 

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Tharan replied, faux haughtily.

 

Kira giggled and stage-whispered, "Pretty sure it was for him, too."

 

Tharan grinned and winked before heading up the stairs into the ship.

 

"Good morning, Tharan," Alte called as she passed him, studiously not looking at him.

 

"Good morning, Zu," Tharan replied, following after her. "I wanted to apologize for--"

 

"No need," Alte interrupted, waving a hand hastily. "Let's just call it a mistake on both our parts and leave it at that."

 

Tharan nodded. "Okay. So what's the new assignment?"

 

Mei and Kira had followed Tharan onto the ship and Mei was the one who explained, "I had a visit from-- from Master Orgus." She cleared her throat, reaching up to touch the bandage covering her new tattoo. "Sometimes Jedi who've become one with the Force can speak to us."

 

"Master Kiwiiks told me about that." Kira reached out and squeezed Mei's hand.

 

Mei shot her a grateful look. "Master Orgus told me about a crashed starship on Tatooine. I need to go there. I don't know who was in it or why, only that I need to go."

 

Alte went over to Mei's other side and squeezed her forearm gently. "We're with you, Mei."

 

"Indeed," Tharan said, bowing slightly. "However I can help, I'll be there."

 

Mei smiled at each of them, relieved that they understood. "Thanks. I'm not looking forward to going back to Tatooine."

 

"At least the Shock Drum won't be shaking things up," Kira reminded her with a wry smile.

 

Alte groaned, shooting Kira a disgruntled look. "That was terrible."

 

Kira grinned unrepentantly. "I've done my job, then."

 

Rolling her eyes at Kira, Mei wrapped her arm around Alte's shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. "Hopefully, this visit will be better and shorter."

 

"We won't get it over with if we're all standing here talking," Kira reminded them.

 

Reluctantly, Mei nodded and headed to the cockpit.

 

*

 

"Jomar, a medical shuttle is en route." Master Tol Braga informed the Zabrak Jedi. "Before it arrives, give your sensor logs to Knight Meibelle."

 

Master Braga's image winked out, replaced by Master Satele's, addressing Mei, "Bring us those logs immediately. We'll explain everything when you're on Tython."

 

"What about--" Mei glanced at Alte, who'd stayed back with Tharan while she and Kira approached Jomar.

 

Master Syo's image appeared. "Is Alte'zu with-- No, never mind, I shouldn't even ask. Please put her on."

 

Mei waved Alte over, wondering what Master Syo had to tell her.

 

"Master Syo," Alte greeted with a short bow.

 

"Alte'zu," Master Syo greeted in return. "Word of your amazing success has preceded you. Well done. But events are moving faster than we anticipated. The Council is calling an emergency conference with the Supreme Chancellor, and we need you to attend."

 

"Surely the Jedi Council and the Chancellor can manage without me," Alte replied, puzzled as to why she would be chosen to meet with the Supreme Chancellor.

 

"We need your unique skills," Master Syo said, smiling faintly. "The conference is being held on Tython, at the temple. Come as soon as you can. There's also… another matter we should talk of in person." His image winked out.

 

"They need to talk?" Tharan said dubiously. "Hmm, trust me, Zu, nothing good ever follows those words."

 

"They've certainly piqued my interest," Alte replied.

 

Mei smiled as she accepted the sensor logs from Jomar. "Well, we won't find out what it is if we don't go." She addressed her next words to Jomar. "Will you be all right here on your own?"

 

"You've killed the assassins and no one else knows I'm here. What I've given you cannot wait." He seemed to appreciate her concern for him. "We'll meet again on Tython. Go, hurry. May the Force be with you."

 

Mei bowed briefly to him. "And with you."

 

With that, they headed out of the canyon where Jomar's ship had crashed. Just as they cleared the tunnel that led from it, an explosion echoed from a different canyon. They turned to see two Republic soldiers stumbling out of another tunnel, a third person behind them, all of them coughing from the smoke and dust. Mei, Alte, and Kira recognized the Cathar soldier and stopped, waiting for him to catch his breath. Mei was the one who asked, "Let me guess, that explosion was your doing?"

 

"Actually, no, not this time." Aric Jorgan clapped a hand on the other man's back, sending him stumbling. All four of them tensed when they recognized the man's Imperial uniform. Noticing their tension, Aric was quick to assure them, "He's friendly. Don't worry."

 

"Lieutenant." It was the Mirialan woman who spoke up, a wry smile quirking her mouth. "You going to introduce me?"

 

"Captain Tam'ra Finn, Meibelle, Kira, and Alte'zu," he offered. "They helped me out of a tight spot on Nar Shaddaa when I was a sergeant, the first time around. I see you three are Jedi now."

 

"Master Jedi," Tam'ra greeted with a short bow.

 

"This is my friend, Dr. Tharan Cedrax," Alte introduced, gesturing to the man in question.

 

"Doctor," Aric and Tam'ra said in unison. She squinted at Alte'zu. "I'm sorry, but did you work with a Jedi named Attros Finn?"

 

"I did," Alte replied with a nod. "He helped me heal my Master on Coruscant."

 

Tam'ra nodded. "I thought so. He mentioned you a time or two. You should look him up if you get a chance. You made quite an impression and I know he'd like to hear how you and your Master are doing."

 

"I'll do that, thank you," Alte responded.

 

"If you ever need help," Tam'ra offered, shifting her assault cannon a little higher on her back. "Havoc Squad would be happy to give it. Anyone that would be willing to pull my XO out of a tight spot and who earned my cousin's trust so quickly is a friend in my book."

 

Alte pressed her hands lightly together in front of her chest and bowed. "You have my help as well, if you ever need it. Aric's a good man and your cousin was a great help to me on Coruscant. We have urgent business on Tython, excuse us."

 

"Watch your backs out there," Aric cautioned with a faint smile.

 

*

 

A Jedi was waiting for them outside the Council chambers. "The Masters have asked that Knights Meibelle and Kira wait outside during your meeting, Barsen'thor. They'll be allowed in later."

 

Mei and Kira nodded reluctantly. "We'll be around."

 

Alte took a deep breath and headed into the Council chambers, Tharan and Qyzen at her back.

 

"Ah. Welcome," Master Syo greeted them as they approached the table. "Supreme Chancellor, allow me to present Alte'zu, the only living Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order."

 

Alte bowed in greeting.

 

"The Council has told me of your exploits," Supreme Chancellor Janarus explained, bowing in return. "Remarkable. You may be exactly the person I need."

 

"Before I agree to anything, I'd like to know what's going on," Alte said, her voice calmer than she felt.

 

"You may not be aware that the Empire is not our only concern," Chancellor Janarus said gravely. "The Republic itself is on the brink of collapse."

 

Alte listened attentively as the Chancellor and Master Syo explained the situation.

 

"When I asked the Council for candidates, yours was the first name they suggested," Chancellor Janarus concluded.

 

"I'm flattered, sir," Alte replied, frowning when she noticed Master Syo gesturing to the Jedi stationed at the door of the Council chambers. "But I'm no politician."

 

"You've experienced many cultures," Chancellor Janarus argued. "And overcome immense challenges. You're the person I want."

 

"Which brings us to the other matter I mentioned," Master Syo said as Mei, Kira, and T7 stepped up behind Alte. "We would, naturally, not assign anyone less than a Jedi Master to such a task."

 

"But your patience, your compassion and wisdom," Master Kaedan added. "Show that you merit the rank. Will you accept and become the order's newest Jedi Master?"

 

Alte rocked back on her heels, staggered by the trust the Order was placing in her. "It's a great responsibility," she said. "I don't know if I'm prepared for this."

 

"It is sensible to accept power reluctantly," Master Satele answered with a slight smile. "But we know you are ready."

 

"Kneel," Master Syo instructed. "And the Supreme Chancellor will bear witness"

 

Alte knelt. She swore she could almost feel the responsibilities falling onto her shoulders.

 

"We are one voice," Master Satele began, clasping her hands in front of her. "One order, bound together by the Force."

 

"Through her actions," Master Kaedan took over. "This Jedi has proved worthy, before our order and the Force itself."

 

"We grant you the rank of Jedi Master," Master Syo continued. "Protect and guide the Republic, as the Force guides you."

 

"Rise, and may the Force be with you," Master Satele finished as Alte rose to her feet.

 

"Congratulations," Master Syo said with a smile. "It is a pleasure to welcome you as a fellow Master."

 

"You've given me an example to live up to, Master Syo," Alte told him, returning his smile.

 

"I've convinced several diplomats from the Rift Alliance to be guests aboard a Republic flagship, the Fortitude," Chancellor Janarus explained. "Rendezvous with the Fortitude and meet with them. Quickly. You are now my best hope to keep the Republic in one piece."

 

"You know these people, sir, I would appreciate any suggestions you can offer," Alte requested.

 

"Get on Representative Alauni's good side," he advised. "Though, between us, I'm not certain she has one." Alte stifled a laugh behind her hand. "And--thank you. Perhaps the Republic will have a future after all."

 

The Chancellor's image winked out.

 

"Congratulations, Master Alte'zu," Mei told her with a grin, proud for her yet conscious of the Council's eyes on them.

 

Kira hugged Alte, understanding why Mei was reluctant to be effusive in front of the Council. "Congratulations, Zu."

 

T7 beeped, rocking from side-to-side in his enthusiasm, "T7 = congratulates Alte'zu // Alte'zu = youngest Master in centuries."

 

"So it wasn't as bad as I thought," Tharan quipped quietly with a grin.

 

Holiday popped up next to Tharan, her hair in a new style. "Am I too late for the Chancellor?" she asked, drawing laughter.

 

 _"Shall still call Herald, with permission,"_ Qyzen said, bowing.

 

"Thank you, all of you." Alte smiled at her friends. "I would be very disappointed if you didn't call me that, Qyzen."

 

Mei caught Alte's hand in hers and gave it a warm squeeze, conveying all she didn't dare in front of the Council with it. "I've gotten used to him calling you that, Alte."

 

Alte laughed softly. "Me, too."

 

Beside them, Qyzen gave a pleased rumble.

 

Kira grinned and squeezed Alte's other hand, biting back the other things she wished to say, since they were in front of the Council.

 

"Don't you have something for the Council, Mei?" Alte prompted quietly, returning Kira's squeeze.

 

"Yes, the sensor logs from Jomar Chul's ship." Mei reluctantly stepped forward and away from Alte. "He said it was urgent."

 

Master Braga nodded, stepping forward to take the sensor logs from Mei. "Yes, it is. Master Alte'zu, I'm afraid I must ask that you and your companions leave at this time."

 

"Of course, Master Braga," Alte agreed. She squeezed Mei's arm gently on her way out.

 

Once she and the others had left, Master Braga turned to Mei. "What we are about to discuss can be shared with _no one_ outside this room, Knight Meibelle."

 

"We're aware that you shared some details of your previous missions with Master Alte'zu," Master Kaedan added, frowning. "Not even that is permissible."

 

Mei felt her heart sink a little at the thought of keeping more secrets from Alte, but nodded. "I understand, Master Braga, Master Kaedan. What are you planning that depends on such total secrecy?"

 

"I intend to lead a strike force of Jedi to capture the Sith Emperor and bring him here to Tython to redeem him to the Light." Master Braga spoke with utter conviction and certainty.

 

"You don't think small, do you, Master Braga?" Mei asked, smiling wryly.

 

"Should he succeed, it would mean ending the war with the Empire once and for all," Master Satele told them.

 

Mei sensed Kira's skepticism, but her fellow knight remained quiet. "I would be honored to help in any way that I can, Master Braga."

 

She listened attentively as he explained how he intended to find the Emperor and capture him. "I've sent Master Warren Sedoru to Balmorra to secure the next piece we need to aid us in our efforts. I would like you to go there and assist him in whatever way you can."

 

"I will head there as soon as possible, though, may I make a request?" Mei clasped her hands behind her back to hide the way they were shaking.

 

"You may," Master Kaedan raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"I gather that Master Alte'zu will be working with the Rift Alliance," Mei hid a grimace at the thought of working with diplomats and politicians. "I request permission to accompany her to the Fortitude and introduce myself to them so they won't be surprised if I happen to visit her while she's assisting them. Then I will proceed to Balmorra from there to assist Master Sedoru."

 

Master Kaedan opened his mouth to answer, but Master Braga spoke first, "You make a good point. I don't see why you shouldn't, so long as it doesn't interfere with your duties."

 

"I agree," Master Kiwiiks volunteered, startling all of them. "Master Alte'zu and Knight Meibelle are good friends. Let them have this."

 

Master Satele and Master Syo both nodded their agreement. Master Kaedan harrumphed, but said nothing. Mei bowed deeply to them. "Thank you, Masters. I will endeavor to make my introduction brief and proceed to Balmorra as soon as possible."

 

"May the Force be with you both," Master Satele told her, bowing in return.

 

Mei exited as quickly as she could without seeming to be in a hurry, Kira and T7 right behind her. She smiled when she spotted Alte waiting for them and hurried over to gather her into a tight hug. "Congratulations again!"

 

Alte laughed giddily, returning Mei's hug. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed. "If anyone was promoted to Master this early, I should think it'd be you! You've already had a Padawan. I just." She took a deep breath and pressed her face into Mei's shoulder. "It's overwhelming."

 

Mei rubbed Alte's back soothingly, smiling wryly, "I always knew you'd be made a master before me. It's a lot of responsibility and I _know_ I'm not ready for it. As for having a Padawan already, I didn't really have to train Kira. She was practically a Jedi Knight as it was."

 

"Don't sell yourself short, Mei." Kira squeezed her friend's arm. "You taught me a lot just by being an example for me to follow."

 

Mei grinned. "Just remember not to punch anyone in the nose."

 

Alte giggled and stepped back. "That's Mei's job."

 

"Right!" After a moment, Mei frowned, and then mock-glared at Alte. "No one should punch anyone. It was extenuating circumstances."

 

Alte grinned unrepentantly. "I'm guessing, since your missions are top secret again, that I won't be coming with you wherever you're being sent next?"

 

Mei shook her head, immediately sobering. "No, but the Council _did_ give me permission to go to the Fortitude with you first."

 

"Oh," Alte said, surprised. "Good. Get them used to you now, rather than later." She nodded.

 

"Yes, that was my reasoning, too." Mei smiled, pleased that Alte had understood.

 

Kira rolled her eyes. _Yeah, sure, that's the reason you **gave** them, but it's not all of it!_

 

*

 

Kira entered _Momentous Markings_ , glancing around. Seeing no one in front, she tapped the chime on the front desk to announce her arrival. She hated being so pushy, but they didn't want to linger.

 

A muffled voice called from the back, "Be right there!" Moments later, Naulia emerged from the workroom, adjusting her shirt collar. "Oh, Kira! Hello."

 

"Hi, Naulia." Kira smiled, only slightly disappointed that it was Naulia instead of Jinalee. "I got Jina's message that my earring is finished."

 

Nodding, Naulia moved behind the front counter. "Yeah, it's right… here." She produced the box and set it on the counter. "Feel free to look it over and make sure it's what you wanted."

 

Kira opened the box and found it exactly as she'd pictured it in her mind. The upper earring looked like the very planet she hoped to never see again, while the lower one looked like the one she'd just left. The music note and whisk dangling from the upper earring had been the easiest for her to describe. She smiled, blinking back tears, and nodded. "Yes, this is exactly what I pictured when I was describing it."

 

"I'm glad to hear it." Naulia gestured to a nearby chair. "Have a seat and I'll put it in for you."

 

Kira did as she asked, clasping her hands in her lap. "Both of the tattoos are healing well. It's a trial sometimes to not scratch."

 

"I'm glad to hear that they're healing and the itching should go away in the next few days." Naulia carefully removed the temporary earrings and replaced them with the permanent one, ensuring the bead on the chain connecting the two parts hung at the halfway point. "There!" She turned Kira towards a mirror. "What do you think?"

 

She couldn't stop a bright smile when she saw her reflection. "It's wonderful." Standing up, she hesitated only briefly before stretching up to kiss Naulia's cheek. "Thank you."

 

Naulia raised her eyebrows and stared at Kira for a moment before smiling wickedly. "You're very welcome, Kira."

 

"You're also welcome to do that again any time you like," Jinalee purred from the doorway of her workroom.

 

Feeling her cheeks grow warm, Kira walked over to hug Jinalee tight. "I hope to soon, but I can't stay this time. Thank you for the earring."

 

"You're welcome," Jinalee replied with a genuine smile. "I'm glad I was able to make what you wanted." She kissed Kira lightly on the lips. "Be safe out there."

 

"I plan to." Kira kissed her and reluctantly stepped back. "May the Force be with you." She turned to Naulia and kissed her cheek again before leaving the shop.

 

Naulia grinned at Jinalee and sauntered over to her friend and business partner. "You two look _very_ nice together."

 

"Backatcha, gorgeous," Jinalee replied with a lascivious smirk. "I wouldn't mind being the middle of a Naulia and Kira sandwich. Maybe next time."

 

"I like that idea." Naulia kissed Jinalee. "Pretty sure Kira would, too."

 

Jinalee took Naulia's hand and towed her back into her workroom and to the couch tucked in one corner. "Now, where were we?"

 

Naulia sat back on the couch and tugged Jinalee on top of her, sliding her hands under Jinalee's shirt. "About here, I think?"

 

Arching back against Naulia's hands, Jinalee trailed her nose up Naulia's cheek until their mouths almost met. "Feels almost right," she murmured before kissing Naulia deeply. _Perfect._

 

Naulia tightened her grip on Jinalee's back, moaning into the kiss. _**That's** right._

 

*

 

They had just dropped out of hyperspace to approach the Fortitude when Alte's holoterminal started beeping.

 

A young woman appeared when Alte answered. "Hello?" she whispered. "You're the Jedi they were sending, yes? I--I can't talk any louder, someone might hear. I'm Nadia Grell. My father and the other Senators--we were all invited here by the Chancellor. Then the ship was attacked. Boarded. By people calling themselves 'Sith'."

 

Worry spiked through Alte. "Nadia, make sure no one can find you before we talk anymore."

 

"I'm in an air vent on the command deck," Nadia explained, her voice shaking. "I can't go too far from the bridge. The one in charge is called Arrax; he just cut his way through the crew. Then he ordered all the Senators onto the bridge and locked it. My father's in there! But I can't get to him. I just hid."

 

"Don't fret, Nadia," Alte soothed, keeping her voice as calm as possible. "None of this is your fault."

 

"Please," Nadia begged. "You have to save him." She visibly contained herself. "There's a console on one of the lower decks that can open the bridge. Here, I'll send you the location. Please hurry. I saw the Sith tampering with the engines. We might not have a lot of time." With that, her image disappeared.

 

"If this is any indication, working with the Rift Alliance won't be boring," Tharan observed.

 

Rubbing her forehead, Alte shot Tharan a wry smile. "Seetoo, how long until we land?" she asked just before she felt the soft bump of landing. "Never mind. Tharan, with me, there will probably be injured." She thought about retrieving her mask from her quarters, but there wasn't time and she didn't want to present any barriers to the Rift Alliance before they even got started. She hurried off the ship, Tharan beside her, and waited impatiently for Mei to disembark.

 

"Something doesn't feel right," Mei murmured as she finished landing the ship. "Come on, Kira. Teeseven, keep the ship secure until we get back."

 

Mei and Kira hurried down the ramp, finding Alte waiting for them. "Zu, what is it?"

 

"Sith have taken control of the ship," Alte explained, heading for the console Nadia had directed her to. "The daughter of one of the senators contacted me as soon as we were close enough for communications." She paused as they encountered a group of Imperials and had to fight their way through, then freed captive crew members. "She said the Sith, Arrax, has the Senators on the bridge and that he did something to the engines." She paused again, feeling the vibrations of the ship. "I think she's right. The engines don't feel right."

 

Kira focused on the deck beneath their feet, feeling the vibrations from the engines. "Yeah, this doesn't feel like a capital ship holding position."

 

Mei smiled ruefully. "I'm not as sensitive to it as you two, but the presence of Imperials doesn't bode well, either."

 

A group of Imperials came running around the corner. None of them were prepared for the destruction unleashed on them from Alte, Mei, Kira, and Tharan. They fought their way through the ship to the computer terminal.

 

"Caution. Navigational computer illegally locked," the computer warned. "Fail-safe systems have been disabled. Collision with Deralia's surface is imminent. Recommend immediate course change to avoid casualties."

 

"Oh, wonderful," Tharan huffed. "My genius is about to be snuffed out thanks to some Imperial grunt's ham-handed sabotage."

 

Kira punched his shoulder lightly. "Not to mention all those delegates and other Republic citizens being held hostage."

 

Tharan made an exaggerated injured face and rubbed his shoulder.

 

"She's right," Mei smiled faintly, hiding her worry that this could mean she wouldn't make it to Balmorra after all. "Hopefully, there's something we can do to prevent this."

 

"With the four of us on the job, how can we fail?" Alte asked with as much cheer as she could muster.

 

"Exactly." Mei turned to face the way they'd come from. "Now, how do we get to the bridge from here?"

 

"It should be back out into the hallway and to our right," Alte said, pointing back the way they came.

 

"Then let's go." Mei started in the direction Alte had indicated, determined to solve this problem.

 

They fought their way through the bridge to where a Sith stood before a fallen man, Nadia between them.

 

"Get away from him," Nadia said as firmly as she could. "I-I'm warning you! I won't let you hurt him!"

 

"Nadia, don't!" Senator Grell pleaded.

 

"You'll just end up shooting yourself, girl," Arrax taunted with a smirk. "Drop it, or your father and your Jedi friends here will die very, very slowly."

 

"Why have you done this?" Alte demanded of the Sith. "These people are no threat to you."

 

"Hardly a challenge, either," Arrax sneered, turning to face Alte and the others. "But I know better than to question my orders. Your ambassadors will die, and this ship will be destroyed. Pitiful. Like slaughtering nexu cubs. But Lord Kyrus demands that your 'Rift Alliance' suffer and fall."

 

"Tell me where to find Lord Kyrus," Alte suggested. "You don't need to be his slave."

 

"Slave?" Arrax scoffed. "I do Lord Kyrus's will. He grants me more freedom than any brainwashed Jedi." He made a considering noise, eying Nadia. "My lord might find the girl an appealing prize of war… once she's incapacitated. But the others must die. It is commanded. And you, Jedi, are in my way."

 

Rage flooded Alte at the thought of _anyone_ being a prize of war, let alone one who shone as brightly in the Force as Nadia. She pushed it aside. Emotion had no place in battle, it led to mistakes.

 

"No one is becoming anyone's slave," Mei told him, drawing her lightsaber, but not yet igniting it. "Stand down, Arrax, and we'll show you mercy."

 

"Mercy is for the weak," Arrax snapped and leapt at them.

 

Alte pushed him away with the Force, giving them time to ignite their lightsabers, and draw his blaster, in Tharan's case.

 

The fight was brutal, Alte leading Arrax away from the Grells so they wouldn't be injured on accident.

 

Mei caught on to Alte's efforts and followed her lead, determined to keep everyone safe. Kira harassed Arrax from behind, ensuring that he had to keep turning in order to attack all of them.

 

Tharan focused on keeping the Jedi healed, leaving the fighting to them. With one last jab of her lightsaber, Alte watched as Arrax fell to his knees then to the floor, the Force draining from him as he died. Sighing regretfully, she turned to the Grells.

 

"Nadia! Don't you ever--what were you thinking?" Senator Grell scolded. "He might have killed you!"

 

"I'm sorry, Father," Nadia replied as the rest of the representatives approached. "I couldn't just hide while you were in danger!"

 

"Charming. Really," the Twi'lek representative commented flatly.

 

"You--." Senator Grell shook his head. "We'll talk later. The planet's looking dreadfully close, and I saw that Sith lock the navigational computer."

 

"He seemed very intent on killing you all," Alte observed, gazing around at them. She hid a frown as she looked at the nervous human male. He seemed… off. She pushed the thought away; he'd just been through an ordeal, of course he was off. "Do you know why?"

 

"To destroy the Rift Alliance," the human male on her right suggested. "And hurt the Republic, I'd say."

 

"That Sith also destroyed the life support and fire control systems," the Twi'lek added. "So I hope you have another ship for us to evacuate onto."

 

"Please," the human male she had noticed before pleaded. "I-I don't want to die."

 

"Shush, Blaesus," Senator Grell admonished gently. "Jedi… could we overload one of the engines to change course? We'd likely hit Deralia's moon instead, but there'd be time to escape… just."

 

"I don't want to risk crashing on top of innocent people," Alte replied with a frown.

 

"No, no!" Senator Grell assured her. "The moon is totally lifeless. I'd never suggest it otherwise."

 

"Wait! We can't do that!" Nadia spoke up. "If we crash the ship into the moon, it--"

 

 _"We don't have time for your babbling, child,"_ the Selkath snapped.

 

"I want to hear what she has to say," Alte cut in, looking to Nadia. "Go ahead, Nadia."

 

"If the Fortitude crashes into Deralia's moon, it'll change the planet's tides," Nadia explained urgently. "Whole cities might flood! But… the Fortitude's thrusters still work. If we work together, maybe we could steer the ship into orbit instead. You'd need to take everyone to the controls right away. But we could save Deralia and the moon-and the ship could be salvaged."

 

"Can't the thrusters be controlled from here?" Alte questioned, looking around the bridge.

 

"We'd need to steer manually," Nadia replied, shaking her head. "The consoles are around the ship, I'll show you."

 

"Which, Jedi?" Senator Grell asked, urgency in his voice. "Time's short! Either we steer the ship, or you'll need to crash it into the moon."

 

"Even if we can't get it into orbit," Alte decided. "Maybe we can give the Fortitude a safer landing."

 

"I'll stay here and guide everyone," Nadia said. "Even I can miss a planet."

 

"We'll follow your lead, Master Alte'zu," Mei told her calmly, projecting support through their bond.

 

Kira nodded, though something about the man called Blaesus struck her as wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but pushed the thought away for the moment. They didn't have the time for it. "We know you'll make the right one, Master."

 

Nodding firmly, Alte straightened her spine and led the way into the ship.

 

*

 

Mei, Alte, Kira, and Tharan jogged into the hangar to find the Rift Alliance milling around, looking between their two ships, their two _identical_ ships, in confusion.

 

"Um, which one's yours?" Nadia asked sheepishly.

 

"Or are we using both?" Alauni asked, looking from one to the other.

 

Mei smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Well, you see the one with the ding on the end to the left of the hatch?" Once everyone had nodded, she told them, "That's mine and Kira's ship. Alte'zu's is the other one. That's the one you'll be using."

 

"Right, sorry for the confusion," Alte said, smiling sheepishly. "Your honors, and Nadia, my name is Master Alte'zu, I'll be assisting you in any way I can." She waved her hand towards Mei and Kira. "These two Knights are Meibelle and Kira Carsen. I usually work fairly closely with them and I wanted to introduce you now, in case we end up working together again."

 

Mei pressed her hands together in front of her chest and bowed. "It's an honor to meet all of you."

 

Kira followed Mei's example. "We apologize for any confusion."

 

Alte gestured toward the stairs up into the ship. "If you'll all head into the ship, we can take off. My Seetoo unit will see to directing you all to quarters. Space is limited, so you'll need to share." She watched the Rift Alliance file onto her ship before turning to Mei and Kira with a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping. "I don't know where they'll need me to go from here, so I guess I'll see you when I see you."

 

Mei nodded and swallowed against the impulse to tell Alte where she was headed. "Right, good luck with them." She hugged Alte tight.

 

Alte huffed a wry laugh against Mei's neck. "I have the feeling I'll need it."

 

"May the Force be with you." Mei squeezed Alte lightly before reluctantly stepping back so Kira could hug her.

 

Kira did just that, squeezing Alte tightly. "You'll be fine. You lived with Mei for ten years without strangling her, after all."

 

Giggling, Alte hugged Kira. "That you know of," she quipped, winking when she pulled back.

 

"Someone _else_ should be worried about being strangled," Mei mock-glared at Kira.

 

Kira grinned at Mei and stepped back. "Take care, Tharan. Watch Zu's back for us, since we probably won't be able to."

 

"Always," Tharan replied, bowing with one hand on his chest. "Be careful, ladies," he advised before heading up into the ship.

 

Alte took one last long look at her friends before heading into her ship.

 

Kira headed into their ship while Mei waited until the stairs for Alte's ship began to rise. Only then did Mei head into her ship as well. _This whole secrecy thing stinks already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jinalee](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/125414179015/jinalee-relative-of-sumalee-and-gunslinger) and [Tam'ra](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/120829771355/tamra-on-balmorra-take-a-wiiiild-guess-who-shes) (ignore the blaster rifle, I'd change her to Commando if I could) belong to UmbraLillium, [Naulia](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/123905110810/as-promised-pictures-of-naulias-adventures-on) belongs to Jestana. They'll turn up again later.


	8. Balmorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balmorra presents its own problems for Mei and Alte's relationship, including, but not limited to, the introduction of a medic for Mei's crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a plot complication! Yes, Doc will affect their relationship, but not permanently. His introduction also allowed us (mainly umbralillium) to clarify a bit more about Alte's ability to see with and without the Force.
> 
> Jestana also came up with an alternative title to the fic: These Two Idiots. XD

"You know, we're going to need a medic of our own," Kira commented as Mei spread kolto over Kira's still-healing tattoo.

Mei blinked and looked up at her. "What? Why?"

"We've been relying on Zu and Tharan to heal us when we get hurt," Kira pointed out, taking the kolto and spreading it over Mei's tattoo. "Now, though, it'll just be us and I don't know about you, but I'm not very good at healing."

Mei made a face and shook her head. "I never got the hang of it. I'm better at fighting than healing or thinking."

"Which brings me back to the fact that we'll need a medic of our own to help us with injuries." Kira reached up and fidgeted with her new earring, still getting used to having something dangling from her ear.

Sighing, Mei nodded and put the lid back on the jar of kolto. "You're right, but how would we go about finding a medic? Tharan joined us on Nar Shaddaa. Alte didn't even have to ask him."

Kira grinned. "Well, we might just get lucky and run into a medic on Balmorra who'll do the same thing. Master Kiwiiks said the Force will provide."

"What did you two do for a medic?" Mei asked, setting the kolto aside.

She smiled sheepishly. "Master Kiwiiks is a pretty good healer, so we didn't really need one."

"I'd suggest Seetoo, but he's not really equipped for combat," Mei mused, looking up at the sound of a tone from the cockpit. "Lucky us, we're almost at Balmorra."

"Time to change and head dirtside." Kira got up and headed to her quarters.

Mei remained seated for a long moment, stretching out with the Force in hopes of sensing Alte. After a few minutes, she gave up and headed to her own quarters to change.

*

Qyzen followed the sound of Alte's lightsaber to her training room. He stood watching her duel the little floating droid for long moments before she spoke.

"What can I do for you, Qyzen?" she asked.

_"Has been long day, Herald,"_ he observed, pleased when her lips quirked at the title. _"Should rest."_  
  
She sighed but continued her drills. "I've tried."

_"Meditation?"_ he asked.

"Tried that, too," Alte answered. She winced when a shock from the droid slipped past her guard and zapped her on the wrist. She deactivated her lightsaber and pulled the droid into her hand with the Force. "I'm just a little unsettled, that's all. I need time to get used to so many people on my ship."

Qyzen nodded thoughtfully. _"Is first place to be yours?"_

She paused then nodded. "I guess you could look at it that way."

_"Is also first time traveling without Hunter since Taris,"_ he said.

"Oh!" a soft voice said from the passageway and Qyzen and Alte both turned to see Nadia staring at Qyzen. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen one of your kind this close before."

"Nadia, this is my friend, Qyzen, he's a Trandoshan," Alte introduced. "Qyzen, this is Nadia Grell, the daughter of Tobas Grell, one of the Rift Alliance representatives."

_"Welcome, young one,"_ Qyzen greeted, bowing.

"Um," Nadia said quietly, casting a confused look Alte's way.

Smiling kindly, Alte translated, "He said 'welcome, young one'."

"Oh, thank you," Nadia replied, returning his bow. "Although, technically I'm an adult."

Alte and Qyzen laughed. When Nadia frowned, Alte waved her hand quellingly. "Qyzen has a tendency to give nicknames. To him, you are young, so he calls you young one."

"What does he call you?" Nadia asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I'm a special case," Alte replied, a tad sheepishly. "He calls me 'Herald', because he believes I am the Herald of the Scorekeeper."

Nadia made a considering noise before asking, "Who's the Scorekeeper?"

"She's the Trandoshans' goddess," Alte explained, walking over and taking Nadia gently by the arm and guiding her away. "Come on, I have an entire library about different species. They'll explain it a lot better than I can."

"Books?" Nadia asked excitedly. She glanced over her shoulder at Qyzen. "Bye, Qyzen!"

_"Farewell, young one,"_ Qyzen called after them.

"He says goodbye," Alte translated.

"How did you learn his language?" Nadia wondered as they entered the lounge area and Alte guided her over to the library of holobooks.

"I learned a variety of languages during my training as a Jedi," Alte explained. "I know Basic Sign Language, Huttese, Sullustese, Jawaese, among others."

"So all those growls actually mean something?" Nadia frowned.

Smiling, Alte nodded. "They sound like growls to you, but I've learned to hear the words. To tell you the truth, I wasn't that good at translating Dosh, the Trandoshan language, when I first met Qyzen, but just listening to him every day has made me a lot better at it."

"There's a Trandoshan on board?" Alauni asked from the doorway, her eyes wide with alarm.

"My companion, Qyzen," Alte explained, keeping her face carefully neutral.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Alauni glanced over her shoulder.

"Qyzen isn't dangerous," Alte said firmly. "I've traveled with him for a year and I have never felt anything but safe with him. My Master introduced me to him and I've found her to be an excellent judge of character."

Alauni watched Alte consideringly for a moment before nodding. "If you think he's safe. Just… keep him away from my quarters."

"Qyzen would _never_ go into anyone's quarters without permission," Alte said lowly, keeping her temper by a thread, her nerves already frayed from having so many people aboard her ship. "He is one of the noblest, kindest people I have ever met and I'm proud to call him friend."

"As you say, Master Jedi," Alauni said, eying Alte warily.

Taking a deep breath, Alte bowed shallowly. "My apologies, Senator. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Just, try to get to know him before you judge him."

"Apology accepted," Alauni replied, returning Alte's bow.

"We should be approaching Balmorra soon," Alte said as a tone echoed from the bridge. "I ask that you, Nadia, and the other representatives stay on my ship or the station while we're here, it's too dangerous to go down to the surface. Qyzen will keep you safe, if something happens."

"You're leaving him here?" Nadia asked.

Alte turned to Nadia. "Tharan is my medic," she explained. "I'll complete my work a lot faster with Tharan. I trust Qyzen to keep you safe while I'm gone. There are plenty of holonovels and my training room is at your disposal if you need to burn off energy. Just don't use the spherical droids."

"Thank you, Master Alte'zu," Nadia said with a smile.

Returning the smile, Alte said, "Alte'zu is fine."

"Alte'zu," Nadia echoed.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready to go down to the surface." Alte bowed her head in farewell and headed for her quarters to change and collect her pack.

*

"Great, just what we needed," Kira muttered once they figured out where they needed to go. "More bugs."

Mei glanced up at the sky, and then pulled out her lightsaber. "Let's hope Alte won't need to deal with bugs herself wherever she ends up."

"Agreed." Kira nodded, drawing her lightsaber. "Let's get this over with."

They fought their way through the Colicoids, both of them keenly aware of Alte and Tharan's absence. 

Alte briefed Tharan on the situation on Balmorra and Tai Cordan's potential contact as the shuttle pilot prepared to leave the docking station.

"An assassin?" Tharan asked dubiously. "He wants us to work with an assassin?"

"We don't have much choice," Alte replied. "I've never been to Balmorra before, have you?"

"A long time ago, I wouldn't even know where to look for the people I knew," he said, shaking his head.

"Besides, Zenith's one of the resistance leaders, he probably knows the area and who to talk to better than anyone," she pointed out.

"What if he doesn't want to help?" Tharan wondered.

"You know how persuasive I can be," Alte said.

Huffing a soft laugh, Tharan nodded. "Alright, let's go set up a meeting with Zenith."

As the shuttle entered Balmorra's atmosphere, Alte reached out, knowing it was a long shot, but she had to try. She smiled when she felt Mei down on the surface.

Seeing her smile, Tharan relaxed into his seat. "Mei's here?"

"Yup."

Mei hesitated at the wrong moment, distracted when she sensed Alte's arrival at Balmorra. She gasped the next moment when the Colicoid she was fighting managed to slice through the cortosis weave between her chest plate and belt, opening a gash along her stomach. She sliced the Colicoid in return, leaving it in pieces on the ground. Pressing one hand to her stomach, she waved Kira over. "You'll have to close the last burrow. I can't focus enough."

"Right." Looking worried, Kira wasted no time collapsing the last Colicoid burrow in on itself. "There. Think you can make it back to Doc?"

Mei nodded, staggering towards the area where the resistance doctor had holed up with his patients. "I've had worse."

"Sure you have." Kira snorted and pulled Mei's arm over her shoulders. "Who calls themselves Doc, honestly?"

Mei's mouth twisted into a pained grin. "Maybe he's too ashamed of his given name to use it."

"Probably something boring," Kira muttered as they finally reached the area. "Doc, you have another patient."

He hurried over from his latest patient, carefully moving Mei's bloody hand from her stomach. "I thought you Jedi were supposed to be impossible to hurt?"

"We _can_ get hurt, Doc," Mei assured him, wincing as he carefully probed the wound. "Something distracted me at the wrong moment and that last Colicoid got me."

Doc shook his head. "I'll have to fix this the old-fashioned way. I used the last of the kolto I had. Imps stole the rest of the medical supplies I was counting on and sent them to their front lines."

"Stitch it up, Doc, and we'll go get those supplies for you," Mei told him, breathing deeply to manage the pain.

Kira folded her arms across her chest as Doc began stitching the gash closed. "You mean _I'm_ going and _you're_ staying here."

"I'll manage. I don't want you going alone," Mei glared at Kira. When Kira opened her mouth to protest, Mei added, "We can't wait for Teeseven to get down here and join you."

Doc finished and sat back on his heels. "I agree with Knight Meibelle, provided she promises to use some of those supplies on herself the moment you find them."

Mei nodded. "I'll do that, I promise."

Kira threw her hands up in the air. "Sure, don't listen to me."

"I understand your concern, Kira, and I appreciate it." Mei carefully stood up and hugged her friend. "If circumstances were different, I'd do as you suggest."

Sighing, Kira leaned into the hug. "C'mon, let's go. The sooner we find those supplies, the sooner you can use them."

"Right." Mei turned and nodded to Doc. "We'll be back."

"I'll be waiting, Gorgeous." He winked at her and she laughed softly, only to wince and put a hand to her stomach.

Without another word, they left the Resistance base.

"Scramblers?" Tharan muttered as they left Farnel Outpost. "Seems a little paranoid to me."

"Zenith probably keeps himself alive by being paranoid," Alte pointed out distractedly as she reached out for Mei. She was close and… in pain? Frowning, she turned to Tharan. "Where's the closest scrambler?"

He checked the map before pointing ahead and to the right. "That way."

Nodding, she headed for the scrambler, grumbling quietly at the Colicoids. "More bugs. Why did it have to be bugs?"

"At least these ones actually look like bugs?" Tharan offered.

"Gigantic bugs with an attitude problem," Alte muttered balefully as she fought. Beside her, Tharan huffed in agreement.

Several meters ahead, she could see Mei and Kira fighting their own group of Colicoids. She finished off the last of their group of bugs just as one popped out of the ground behind Kira. Acting on instinct, Alte tore a boulder out of the ground and dropped it on the Colicoid, squishing it and probably splattering Kira with bug guts.

"Sorry, Kira," Alte apologized as they approached.

"Zu!" Kira grinned and carefully hugged Alte. "Thank the Force you're here." She turned to Mei, eyes narrowed accusingly. "You knew she was coming, didn't you?"

Mei smiled, taking a moment to hug Alte. "Yes, I felt her arrive on Balmorra. How do you think that Colicoid managed to hurt me?"

"What?" Alte demanded, alarmed, pushing Mei back by the shoulders so she could look her over. "Stars, I'm sorry, Mei. Where are you hurt?"

Mei carefully parted the rip in her cortosis weave so Alte could see the injury. "Right here. Doc had to stitch it up because he was out of kolto."

"Mei," Kira told her warningly.

Mei rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling her anything that's classified. Shush, Kira."

"Doc?" Alte asked as she sent the Force into the wound, knitting the skin and muscle back together and carefully extracting the stitches.

"He's still hanging around this mudball?" Tharan asked, glancing over his shoulder from where he stood guard over the three Jedi.

Kira raised her eyebrows at Tharan. "You know him?"

Mei relaxed as the pain faded. "Yeah, he introduced himself as just Doc, no name. Kira and I figure he must have a pretty embarrassing name if he doesn't want to use it."

"Not many people I know of go by Doc and not their name," Tharan replied. "I don't know his name, but if he's who I think he is, he's about my height, with black hair and brown eyes. Even more of a flirt than I am."

"Is that possible?' Alte asked teasingly, smiling.

Kira rolled her eyes. " _Yes_. Such a flirt."

Mei smiled sadly, stretching carefully. "It was kind of nice."

Stung, Alte took an instinctive step back. "All better?" she asked Mei.

Mei nodded, catching Alte's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Yes, thank you."

Kira shook her head and squeezed the bridge of her nose. _That was absolutely **brilliant** , Mei._

"I need to, um, scramblers." Alte took a deep breath. "I need to turn on some scramblers so I can talk to one of the Resistance leaders. Call me if you need help."

Tharan shot a disbelieving look at Kira. _These two idiots._

Mei nodded, a little disappointed. "Right. We need to get going and find those medical supplies for Doc."

Kira shrugged at Tharan. _What can we do?_ "We're just a holocall away if you need us, Zu."

Clearing her throat, Alte nodded and headed off.

Tharan waved at Kira and Mei before taking off to catch up to Alte and carefully direct her to the next scrambler. There was one that was closer, but it was back the way they'd come and he didn't think it would help anyone if he directed her to that one right now. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Alte said firmly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because--"

"I know what you're talking about, Tharan," Alte cut in. "Mei's an adult, if she wants to flirt with someone--" she broke off, swallowing.

"Someone who isn't you?" Tharan said.

"Right. No!" She stopped walking and ran a hand over her scalp. "I don't have the right to be upset."

"But you could," he pointed out. "If you'd just _talk_ to her about it."

"I'm on shaky ground already with the Council," Alte said. "I don't have many allies who support us as it is. If we became involved and the Council found out, I'd probably be safe because they wouldn't want the kind of attention demoting the Barsen'thor would bring, but Mei..."

Sighing, Tharan nodded. "For what it's worth, that rule is fucking stupid."

Laughing wryly, Alte started walking again.

Kira shook her head as they headed towards the Republic base and the taxi there. "That was absolutely _brilliant_ of you, Mei."

"What?" Mei frowned at her friend, confused.

"You seriously don't realize that you just told the woman you love that you liked it when someone _else_ flirted with you?" Kira couldn't believe her ears.

Mei frowned and mentally replayed their conversation. "Shit. I didn't mean-- I just wish it'd been Alte flirting with me."

"That's not how she took it, though." Kira sighed deeply and shook her head. "She thinks your comment about Doc flirting with you meant you _wanted_ him to flirt with you."

Mei considered that as they fought a last group of Colicoids, waving at the Republic soldiers as they hurried on their way to the taxi droid. Once inside, she commented, "Well, he _is_ rather handsome and we _do_ need a medic."

"Are you-- Mei!" Kira wondered sometimes about Mei's sanity. "If you want Zu to think you're interested in _her_ , the _last_ thing you should do is invite Doc to join our crew!"

She shrugged, tugging idly at the tear in her cortosis weave. "He might not _want_ to leave Balmorra, but you _did_ say we need a medic of our own."

"Not _him_ , though!" Kira shook her head, exasperated.

"We'll have to finish our mission here on Balmorra anyway." Mei shrugged. "Plenty of time to get to know him and decide if he'll work out."

Reluctantly, Kira nodded. "Fine. Just, try not to flirt with him, all right?"

"Fair enough."

*

Alte could feel the Sith as they moved through the Okara Droid Factory. But he wasn't as dark as the other Sith she'd encountered. Maybe…

"First those terrorists, now a Jedi?" Chief Trabier, the head of manufacture grumbled. "Serrus, handle this intruder."

"As you command," Serrus replied, stepping forward and drawing his lightsaber. "Get back, Jedi. I am apprentice to Darth Lachris, vice president of Balmorra, and this man is under my protection."

"You know this isn't the life you should be leading," Alte said, stepping toward him.

"Don't try to confuse me. My path is clear," Serrus denied. "My family has always lived here, watching the Republic interference hold Balmorra back. But Darth Lachris can lead us to glory."

"The Empire has enslaved families across Balmorra," Alte told him reasonably. "Did Darth Lachris spare yours?"

"They…" Doubt crossed Serrus's face. "Serving the Empire is a privilege. I am… proud they have a chance."

"You're young and strong," Alte said gently. "Defy Darth Lachris, and help the people you love."

"Serrus!" Chief Trabier snapped, turning away from the computer. "Stop listening to this garbage and kill her!"

"No," Serrus replied, turning off his lightsaber and clipping it on his belt. "I must--I need time to think on this." He stepped down off the computer platform and approached Alte. "I will stand aside for you, Jedi… find another way to help my people."

As Serrus walked away, Alte and Tharan approached Chief Trabier.

"You'll pay for that Jedi!" Chief Trabier snapped. "Your drivel just cost Darth Lachris an apprentice, and I'll be blamed. Whatever you came for, I'll--" He drew his blaster then cried out in pain as a blaster bolt hit him in the chest and collapsed to the floor.

Tharan dove to the floor as Alte drew her lightsaber and ignited it. Alte heard the report of the sniper rifle and knocked the bolt aside before it could hit Chief Trabier.

"What the--? Zu, are you alright?" Tharan demanded.

Alte glared into the depths of the warehouse, towards where a figure was hiding, before turning and kneeling next to Chief Trabier to check him over. "The bleeding is moderate, but you need treatment at once."

"Jedi," Zenith's voice came over Alte's earpiece. "Good work distracting the bodyguard. Allowed me to find a position. Hmm. Missed my shot. Step back, please. I need him dead."

"I will not permit you to murder this man," Alte replied, not turning around.

"This is war. He's the enemy," Zenith countered. "This man enslaves Balmorrans, so he dies."

Alte jerked her hands back, her lip lifting in distaste. She could abide many things, but slavery was beyond even her ability to forgive. She stood and moved aside. "Very well."

"No! Please! I'm not--" Chief Trabier was cut off as another shot sliced through the air, killing him.

"Excellent. Thank you," Zenith said, satisfaction in his voice. 

"Don't thank me," Alte snapped.

Zenith huffed but continued, "I found a safe house where Tai and his colleagues can gather. My people are smuggling him there now. This is it. I'll go on ahead. Want to hear Tai's plan."

Alte didn't look at Tharan as she watched Zenith leave.

"Zu," Tharan said quietly as he stood.

"If this changes--" Alte began.

"It doesn't change anything," Tharan cut in. "I was on Nar Shaddaa, too. I dealt with the Hutts on a fairly regular basis."

Nodding sharply, Alte finally looked at Tharan. "Let's go."

*

"Beautiful." Doc smiled as he accepted the medkits from Mei and Kira. "And the kits look good, too." Kira rolled her eyes, but Doc didn't see it because he was looking over the kits. "Wait, none of these have been opened." He gave Mei a steely glare. "You said--"

"I know." Mei nodded, showing him that the gash had been healed, leaving no trace. "A friend of mine and fellow Jedi, Master Alte'zu is a healer and she took care of it for me, which leaves all of those supplies for your patients. She's also offered to stabilize your critical patients for you so you can evacuate them safely and save even more of your medical supplies."

"Why didn't she come in with you?" Doc asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Mei shrugged. "As a courtesy. She didn't want to presume, but she's waiting outside."

"I'll take all the help I can get." He grinned suddenly. "Is she as gorgeous as you and Kira?"

Kira rolled her eyes again and Mei's smile slipped a little. "She's a good Jedi and healer." Pulling out her holocomm, she contacted Alte. "Alte?"

"Hey, Mei," Alte greeted. "Need my help?"

Mei nodded, her smile softening when she saw Alte. "Yeah, Doc's agreed to let you help. Come on in."

"Okay," Alte replied before cutting the connection. Taking a deep breath, she headed into the hospital. She wrinkled her nose at the lingering smell from the Colicoids. Beggars couldn't be choosers in a warzone.

Mei tucked her holocomm back into her pocket and turned to wait for Alte's arrival. Kira watched Doc and didn't miss the thoughtful look on his face. _Maybe he'll work out after all._

A bright smile spread across Mei's face when Alte arrived. "Alte, this is Doc, the Resistance medic we told you about. Doc, this is Master Alte'zu, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order."

Doc bowed to her slightly. "Are all Jedi as beautiful as you ladies, or am I just lucky?"

Kira shook her head, muttering, "Walking hormone."

Alte returned Doc's flirting with a flat look. "Who needs my help the most?"

"Our critical patients are this way, Master Alte'zu." Doc led her towards the secure area, all business. "We just need to stabilize them enough to evacuate them to a safer area than a Colicoid nest."

"Okay. I'll do what I can," Alte replied, rolling her sleeves up. "But I may have to leave on short notice, if I'm needed elsewhere."

Doc nodded and returned to where Mei and Kira waited, "I take it Master Alte'zu is your friend?"

"She is." Mei nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "We've known each other for a long time. It was sheer luck that she's on Balmorra at the same time as us."

Kira squeezed Mei's arm comfortingly. "She's on a different assignment from us and she can't know about what we're looking for."

"The--" Doc glanced in the direction Alte had gone and lowered his voice, "--cloaking device prototype? A Master Warren Sedoru contacted us while you were gone. He should be here anytime now."

At that moment, Master Sedoru entered the base. "My apologies for being late. The Imperial troops I had to detour around were a larger group than I anticipated."

"I'm grateful you're all right, Master Sedoru," Mei told him, bowing slightly in greeting.

Master Sedoru bowed slightly in return. "You've done well, saving this facility and its patients."

"This gadget you're looking for, it'll take some doing for the Resistance to narrow it down for you." Doc walked over from the console he'd been studying. "Best way to do that is get access to the Imps' computer network. Only connection point is Sobrik, which is full of Imperials."

Kira rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "We're good, but not _that_ good. We attack outright and it'd be a suicide run."

"There has to be a way to reduce the number of troops there besides simply attacking them head-on." Mei watched as Master Sedoru walked a few paces towards a computer screen on the opposite wall.

"I believe I've thought of a way to do that," he turned to face them to explain his plan.

Alte had just finished with the last patient that needed critical care when her holocomm went off. After wiping her hands on a rag she'd found on a table, she pulled it out and answered it. "Tharan, are they ready for me?"

"Yes, Master Alte'zu," Tharan replied formally.

"Thank you, Tharan, I'll be there as soon as I can," Alte said before turning off her holocomm and putting it away. Standing, she headed over to join the others. "Doc, the last of the critical patients is stable, they should all be ready for transport now." She squeezed Mei's arm gently. "Good luck."

Mei nodded and returned the squeeze, aware of Master Sedoru's surprise and concern. "You, too, Master Alte'zu. Good luck with your mission."

"Thank you for your help," Doc added, relieved that his patients could be transported safely.

Kira nodded to Alte, smiling encouragingly.

"You're welcome, Doc," Alte said, looking at him consideringly before turning and heading out. She had a meeting to get to and probably explanations to give.

"Master Alte'zu offered to stabilize Doc's patients so he could evacuate them somewhere safer," Mei told Master Sedoru.

"Where she was working, it was next to impossible to hear anything we were discussing," Doc added. "Besides, when you're 'in the zone', most of your focus is on your patient."

"I'll take your word for it," Master Sedoru gave Mei a considering look. "In any case, we have a plan and we should put it into action as soon as possible."

Mei nodded, relieved that he hadn't made an issue of Alte's presence. "Yes, Master Sedoru. We'll head out now."

"By the time you Jedi have finished your thing, the Resistance should be ready to do our part," Doc assured them, and then grinned. "May the Force be with you."

*

"Excellent work," Tai Cordan praised as Alte entered the safe house. "Two of my colleagues have already returned from exile. And we can work safely here."

Zenith pushed off from the wall. "Took you long enough to get here," he said, glaring. "All Cedrax would tell us was that you were helping a friend."

"I was helping your people. Doc needed my help stabilizing his patients," Alte explained, crossing her arms.

Zenith looked away, but nodded. He turned his piercing gaze on Tai. "Plotting to give Balmorra to the Republic. One occupation replaced by another. But we both want the Empire gone. Our goal is the same. For now."

"Unless we work as allies, we can't free Balmorra," Alte replied.

"Well said," Tai agreed. "And one of the pillars of my plan." Alte paced thoughtfully as Tai laid out his plan.

"I'm sure I can make this Director Fenn see reason," she said once he was finished.

"The Empire watches everyone important," Zenith informed her. "Fenn will have Imperial droids escorting him. For 'protection.' Destroy them quickly, or they'll report you to the Empire. Then it's over."

Nodding sharply, Alte headed for the door, Tharan at her back.

"How are the patients?" Tharan asked once they were outside.

"Stable enough to be moved somewhere that isn't infested with Colicoids," Alte replied, heading for the taxi droid.

"How was Doc?" Tharan wondered.

Alte shot him a sharp look. "You weren't kidding when you said he's a flirt." She shook her head. "But he's a good man, despite the flirting, his focus was on taking care of his patients, giving them the best care he could."

"Sounds about right," he agreed. "For all our differences, Doc and I do have that in common."

"I've noticed," she replied quietly. "Thank you for all you've done for us."

He waved a hand dismissively. "No thanks necessary," he said. "You more than repay me in adventure."

Alte laughed softly. "The last year certainly hasn't been boring."

*

"Leaving here would be easier if there was another transport." Doc looked thoughtful. "Actually, I did see a speeder bike outside. Only seats one, though. Hmm…"

Mei shook her head. "We'll find our own way out, Doc. The speeder bike is yours."

"Thanks, gorgeous. Your friend, Warren, is at these coordinates. I'll see you there." After checking that no Imperials were coming, Doc dashed out and they heard a speeder bike start up and take off.

When Mei and Kira emerged, both frowned. "We didn't kill those Imps and I know Doc didn't."

Mei grinned at Kira. "Alte's in Sobrik. That's her and Tharan's handiwork."

"You're sure?" Kira looked more closely, recognizing now the signs of Alte's abilities. "All right. So do we stay here and track them down or go rendezvous with Warren?"

Mei pointed in the direction they needed to go to leave Sobrik. "No need to track them down. They're right there."

Alte and Tharan were emerging from the cantina. She was giggling and he was shaking his head. The sight bothered Mei more than she cared to admit. _They're friends, Mei. Just friends._

Kira waved to catch their attention. "Zu, Tharan!"

Alte turned and waved back, hurrying to meet them. "Fancy meeting you here," she quipped.

"Don't lie, you sensed Mei was here at least." Kira grinned and hugged Alte, and then Tharan.

Mei hugged Alte. "You didn't get into trouble for being late or anything, did you?"

"No," Alte assured her with a smile. "I just told Zenith I was helping Balmorrans and he stopped complaining."

"It was rather nice to see Zenith shut down," Tharan said, looking up at the sky innocently.

Alte poked him. "Be nice!"

"I _am_ nice," Tharan replied, twitching away.

Mei frowned, concerned. "Is Zenith really that bad?"

Shaking her head, Alte hurried to reassure Mei. "He just wants what's best for Balmorra. He's a little… mercenary about it, but nothing I can't handle."

Tharan coughed, a word sounding suspiciously like 'assassin' slipping out.

"I trust you to handle him, but don't hesitate to contact me if you need help." Mei hugged Alte tight. "Kira and I need to get going before Master Sedoru wonders what happened to us."

Alte hugged Mei back equally as tight. "I need to get this data back to Tai. Be safe."

"You, too." Mei gave Alte one last squeeze and stepped back so Kira could hug her. Mei turned to Tharan. "Keep her safe."

Tharan bowed, one hand over his chest. "Of course."

*

"Not one for small talk," Tharan quipped as Zenith's image on the holo winked out.

Huffing softly in amusement, Alte turned as Mei came around the corner of the building next to the holoterminal. "I'm really starting to dislike this planet, or at least Darth Lachris. If you need my help, it'll have to wait, I need to get to some prisoners before they're killed."

"Actually, we're here to rescue a spy for the Resistance," Mei glanced at Kira, who pulled out their holomap. "I don't suppose she's in the same location you're headed for?"

She showed it to them. "We're headed here. What about you?"

Tharan pointed out the three force field generators. "We need to take these out before going here." He pointed to a location near the rim of the crater.

Kira sighed and shook her head. "That's not where we're going."

"I need to check in with Master Sedoru before we go anywhere. See how things are going." Mei turned to the holoterminal.

"We'll wait by the taxi droid," Alte said, grabbing Tharan's sleeve and tugging him away.

Mei watched them go before turning and entering Master Sedoru's holofrequency. "Bad news, my friend. The Empire just landed heavy war droids in the region. Hunter-killers. The droids are patrolling the territory between you and the objective. If they detect you heading for that Imperial base, they'll raise an alert." He paused and glanced at someone out of range of the holocomm. "We can't risk the base's blast shields closing before you get there. You'll have to disable those war droids quickly."

"Scrapped Imperial war droids coming right up," Mei assured him, glancing at Kira, who pulled out her datapad.

Straightening up, Master Sedoru pulled out his own datapad. "I'm sending you the latest reconnaissance data on the war droids' positions. Eliminate them and continue on to the Imperial base."

"Never a dull moment," Kira commented, nodding to indicate that she'd received the data. "We should visit war zones more often."

After he signed off and his image winked out, Mei looked at Kira. "Does it feel like he signs off wrong to you?"

"I always figured you were just supposed to say 'out'," Kira replied as they headed to the taxi. "It's not like we Jedi have a set way of doing it, though."

"I suppose not, but it bugs me a little." Mei smiled wryly at Alte and Tharan. "Guess what."

"Going our way?" Alte guessed, lips quirking in a slight smile.

Mei nodded, and then shrugged. "Well, we were already headed that direction, but we have to clear out some droids first. If we don't, they'll make it impossible to rescue that spy we're going after in the first place."

"Let's get going, then," Alte said, determination in her voice.

*

"Watch your step, that's a long drop down. Balmorra's apparently never heard of railings." Kira warned them as they entered the crater, sliding a little on the ramp.

"I suppose if you have a crater, you may as well make good use of it," Tharan observed as he looked down at all the platforms and ramps leading to the bottom of the crater.

"It actually makes sense from a tactical point of view," Mei commented, studying the layout of the ramps and platforms. "Very defensible position and, if you're in the right spot, a sniper can take out anyone who approaches."

"All the more reason not to linger." Alte 'looked' around with her Force sight, searching for any hidden threats.

Mei nodded and carefully began working her way down the ramp. "Anything so far?"

"Not beyond the obvious, no," Alte replied. "The droids look like they're fresh off the assembly line. Especially the war droids."

"Balmorra _is_ known for their factories," Kira reminded them. "I think there's a big one not too far from here."

"That makes sense," Mei agreed with a nod.

"Point," Alte conceded. "The first force field generator is just up ahead."

"Imps are guarding it." Mei drew her lightsaber, but didn't ignite it. "We'll follow your lead, Alte."

Shaking her head, Alte sighed. "There's too many droids around and I don't have time to talk them all down."

Tharan reached out and squeezed Alte's shoulder gently. "Not everyone can be like Serrus," he said quietly.

Mei raised her eyebrows, wondering what Tharan meant. "Sometimes, we have no choice but to fight. This is one of them."

"I'll tell you about him later," Alte said softly even as she picked up a large rock and bashed one of the Imps over the head with it.

Mei nodded. "I'll hold you to that." Then she leapt at one of the droids, lightsaber flashing.

Kira followed Mei's example, spinning her saberstaff to finish off the droid.

The group fell silent as they made their way through the crater, focusing on not falling off the rickety platforms. Alte, Mei, and Kira watched Tharan's back as he sliced the second force field generator. A few moments later, he stepped back from the terminal and nodded. "The third one is near where the prisoners are being held." He pointed to a series of ramps leading up to the last generator then gestured to the bottom of the crater where Mei was headed. "We'll handle things from here."

Alte turned to Mei and clasped her upper arm gently. "Whatever you're doing, be careful."

Mei nodded and returned the squeeze. "May the Force be with you both."

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything _too_ stupid," Kira added, squeezing Alte's hand.

"Hey!"

"That's a job all on it's own," Alte replied with a lopsided grin. She squeezed Kira's hand back.

"I don't do anything stupid," Mei retorted haughtily. Kira faked a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Lord Praven'. "Like I said, nothing _stupid_."

Laughing, Alte waved and headed off toward the last shield generator, Tharan at her side.

Reluctantly, Mei turned to head to the Imperial base. They didn't have any time to waste.

*

"Zenith, might I have a moment before you leave?" Alte requested once Tai had cut the holo connection.

"Let me check you over before you leave, Mr. Hesh," Tharan offered, leading him away from Alte and Zenith.

Zenith watched them go before turning to Alte. "You wanted to talk, talk."

She advanced on Zenith, glaring and poking him in the chest when she got close enough. "I don't appreciate being given so little warning that I'm going to be blown to pieces. As it was, I almost fell off the platform outside. Then where would you have been? I am your best chance to free Balmorra. Without me, you don't have the Republic or the Rift Alliance. You may think you can do this without us, but you can't."

He leaned forward against her finger. "You don't know--" he started but she cut him off.

"I don't know what it's like? To be desperate? To live in fear of my life? To fear for the people I care about?" she asked sharply. "You don't know a thing about me. You haven't earned the right to know, but I'll tell you so you understand me better. Before I was a Jedi, I was a street kid on Nar Shaddaa. I did things I'm not proud of just to survive, my best friends did things that we don't talk about. So the next time you want to judge me, think again and keep your mouth shut."

"This isn't very Jedi of you, losing your temper," Zenith observed.

"Jedi have bad days." She stepped back and took a deep breath. "Let's go. We have a planet to liberate."

He nodded sharply and headed out. She stood still for long moments, breathing deeply, until Tharan touched her shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

With one last deep breath, Alte nodded. "Long, stressful day."

*

"We'll be fine on our own, Kira," Mei told her, a little exasperated. "You can use a break. Go back to Bugtown or the ship, do some reading, relax."

Kira shook her head, determined. "If I need a break, _you_ need a break, Mei."

"If Knight Kira wants to come along, I don't have any objections." Doc checked his blaster, making sure it was fully charged.

Mei sighed deeply and shook her head. "Fine. I don't exactly have the authority to order you back to the ship anyway."

"Exactly." Kira smirked, hiding her worry about Mei. She looked more worn out than she should, even taking into account the day they'd had.

As they continued towards the factory, Mei reached out to Alte through their bond, wanting the reassurance of her presence.

"I never get between a man and his obsession," Tharan said, sounding slightly bored. "See you at the ship." He took off back the way they came.

"Let's go, Jedi," Zenith said, turning towards the factory.

Alte turned as well, just as Mei reached out for her. She headed towards Mei.

"Factory's that way," Zenith pointed out even as he followed her.

"Back up is this way," Alte answered, not even slowing down.

Mei turned to Kira. "Alte's just ahead. With her and Tharan, you don't need to worry about us."

After a moment, Kira sighed and nodded. "Fine. Send me a holo if you need anything." Kira turned to Doc. "Keep her safe, all right?"

"Number one priority," he assured her, a little surprised by Kira's intensity. After she left, he asked, "How do you know Master Alte'zu is nearby?"

Mei smiled faintly, heading towards Alte. "The Force."

"Mei," Alte greeted once they were close enough to not have to yell. Her smile fell a little when she looked at Doc. "Doc."

"Doc," Zenith greeted him, sounding even more neutral than he had all day. Alte hadn't thought that was even possible.

"Master Alte'zu." Doc bowed slightly to Alte. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her companion. "Zenith."

Mei studied the Twi'lek, apparently a member of the Resistance if the fact that he and Doc knew each other was any indication. "I thought Tharan was with you?"

"He was," Alte explained. "Zenith is one of the Resistance leaders, we've been helping each other. He knows the factory and how to get to Darth Lachris and President Galthe."

"You're going to kill her?" Doc asked hopefully. "I don't normally advocate killing people, but she deserves it."

Mei stifled a laugh. "It so happens that my objective is in the factory, too, and Doc offered to help me because he knows the factory."

"She's lived too long," Zenith replied lowly, an almost feral edge to his voice. "Where are you headed?"

Mei eyed him warily, not sure what to think of him. "Um, I believe where we need to go is in the back and upstairs, right?"

Doc nodded after a moment's thought. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Pretty sure she's holding the president in the back downstairs," Zenith said.

"If we're going up against a darth, we're going to need all the help we can get," Alte said quietly. "How time-sensitive is your mission, Mei?"

She shrugged. "Not very. The goal is to retrieve it, though I'm sure Master Sedoru would like me to get it as soon as possible."

"It can wait long enough for us to help kill Lachris, though, right?" Doc winked at her.

Mei nodded. "Yes, it can, though Alte and Zenith wouldn't be able to go with us to retrieve it." She looked apologetically at them.

"Galthe's our priority, we need to get him out of there as soon as possible," Alte replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Talking isn't helping, let's go," Zenith prompted impatiently.

"Agreed." Mei nodded and they headed towards the factory together. _Almost like old times. Not sure about Zenith, though._

*

"Do you have a brother, Master Alte'zu?" Zenith asked quietly as they worked their way through the factory.

"Not that I know of," Alte answered warily. "Why?"

"Remind me of someone I saw several months ago, especially when you were glaring at me," Zenith answered.

Mei raised her eyebrows, glancing at Alte. "You glared at someone? Really?"

"He almost blew us up," Alte defended, picking up an Imp ahead of them and tossing him into another Imp nearby. "Barely gave us any warning. Of course I was going to glare at him."

"You what?!" Mei glared at Zenith. "Was that the explosion we heard in the crater earlier?"

Doc shook his head, picking off a few Imps who were getting too close. "You're much too fond of explosives, Zenith. That's why no one likes to work with you."

"Explosives are efficient," Zenith replied.

Alte gestured to Mei. "That's the other reason why you should've given me more warning. You _really_ don't want Mei mad at you."

Zenith eyed Mei assessingly. "I could take her."

Rolling her eyes, Alte shook her head. "You really couldn't."

Flashing Zenith a feral look, Mei leapt towards the nearest group of Imperials and dispatched all of them within seconds, her lightsaber flashing. When she rejoined them, she wasn't even breathing hard. "Are you still sure you can take me?"

Doc couldn't help being a little awed by Mei's display. She'd moved so gracefully and fluidly, her purple robe swirling around her as if to add emphasis to her deadliness. "Um, I'm going to have to side with Alte'zu and Meibelle on this one, Zenith. You're good, but not that good."

Zenith tilted his head and stared at Mei for a moment before nodding shortly. "Yeah, okay," he agreed and continued moving.

Pushing aside her own visceral response to Mei, Alte followed after him. Up ahead, Zenith had paused at a blast door.

Zenith hummed consideringly, rubbing his chin. "Not very subtle. Let me." He stepped up to the control panel and fiddled with it for a moment before the door slid open. "President should be close by. Let's go."

They went inside warily. On the far side of the room was a block of carbonite with someone inside. Alte drew her lightsaber when she saw the dark presence not too far away from the carbonite.

Mei drew her lightsaber when Alte did, eyeing the Sith ahead of them warily. Something about her didn't sit right with her.

Doc glowered at Lachris, drawing his blaster pistol. Softly, he muttered, "I know doctors are supposed to save lives, but this is one I'll be glad to see ended."

"More meddling in my affairs," Darth Lachris said in a bored tone as she stepped in front of the carbonite, her back to them. "This is beyond tiresome, Zenith. I decreed that Balmorra would not become a forced-labor world, and my reward? Your insolent little rebellion.

"Now this 'resistance government.'" She finally turned to face them. "You've given him delusions of grandeur, Jedi. But Balmorra is mine." She paused when her gaze fell on Mei. "How very interesting. An agent with a Jedi sister." An intrigued sound escaped her. "Keeper will love to hear about this."

Mei frowned, her grip tightening on her lightsaber. "What are you talking about? All of my family is dead."

"Hmm, same hair, same eyes, same skin tone," Lachris mused, her smile delighted. "I'm quite certain he's your brother."

"He died when we were kids," Mei shot back, and then took a deep breath. "That doesn't matter."

"The people are with us," Alte said, drawing attention to herself and getting them back on track. "The corporations, too. Your occupation is over."

Lachris turned her burning gaze to Alte. "Ah. So you want President Galthe. Useless as ever--though a tad more decorative, now. Even thawed, he can't help you. Your government is doomed. How sad."

"This movement is larger than a single person," Alte replied, gesturing to Zenith and Doc.

"We're hidden across Balmorra," Zenith agreed, aiming his sniper rifle at Lachris. "Thousands waiting in secret."

Lachris turned deathly serious, anger flowing through her. "Then I shall cull the citizens of Balmorra. I'm not without mercy. I'll grant you a swift death, rather than witness your plans tumbling down." She drew and ignited her lightsaber. Alte and Mei ignited theirs as well.

Zenith didn't wait for Lachris to attack, he shot several bolts at her, but she deflected them with her lightsaber. During a brief pause in his volley, Lachris threw a bolt of lightning at him, but Alte stepped in and caught it on her own lightsaber while Zenith dove behind cover. When Lachris lowered her hand, Alte glared at her. The rest of the fight was almost a blur for Alte. She and Mei kept Lachris occupied while Zenith helped whittle at her strength and Doc kept them going, kolto streams dulling the pain and healing minor wounds.

Finally, Lachris dropped her lightsaber and fell to her knees. "No… not yet," she muttered as Alte and Zenith approached warily. "You don't understand, you've destroyed everything… you…" her voice trailed off as she fell over, the Force draining from her as she died.

Zenith slung his rifle over his back. "Never been happier to outlive someone. One death's too good for her." He shook his head slowly. "Troubling, though. What she said before, about the president. Sounded too… honest."

"I sensed no deceit when she spoke," Alte replied quietly.

"I can get President Galthe back to the safe house, start his thaw," Zenith said briskly, back to business. "Meet me there. And be quick. Something's not right."

Once he was gone, Mei pressed her fingers to her eyes. "Could she be right? About my brother?"

"She's a Sith," Doc replied, squeezing her shoulder. "They lie as easy as breathing."

Mei flinched away from him, her shoulder still tender. "Careful, Doc. That arm's healing, still."

"From what?" He looked puzzled.

"Got a tattoo there." Mei turned to Alte. "Will you be all right heading back on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Alte assured Mei with a small smile. "Too bad we lost contact with Mako. If anyone would be able to find anything about hypothetical brothers, it would've been her."

Mei nodded. "Yeah." She hugged Alte. "See you."

Alte hugged back. "Be safe." She pulled back and looked at Doc seriously. "Watch her back."

"I will." He nodded, completely serious.

When Mei couldn't see Alte any longer, she turned to head where the cloaking device prototype was being held. They still had a mission to complete, after all.

"So, you and Alte have--" Doc began, only for Mei to cut him off with a glare.

"You call her Alte'zu until she gives you permission to use her nickname." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry. This has been a very trying day."

He nodded, smiling apologetically. "I believe it. You and Kira have been running all over the place. How do you know Alte'zu?"

"We met as kids on Nar Shaddaa," Mei explained, smiling softly. "Kira, too. That was over ten years ago."

"What about the brother that Lachris mentioned?" Doc couldn't help being nosy. He was really curious about this Jedi who wasn't a typical Jedi.

Mei shrugged. "As far as I know, he died while trying to scrounge up some food for the two of us when I was six. Two years later, I met Alte and Kira." He opened his mouth to ask another question and she glared at him. "That's all I'll say about it."

"Right. Let's just get that thingamabob and get out of here," Doc agreed with a nod.

*

"Why did you ask if I had a brother earlier?" Alte asked quietly as they waited for Tai to arrive at the safe house.

"Told you," Zenith replied, pausing in his pacing to meet her gaze. "You remind me of someone."

"Who?" she pressed. "As far as I know, my family is dead."

"You sure about that?" he asked. "The man I saw had white eyes, like you. He was a Sith, but he didn't act like them. He was with some kind of monster, but when the monster's back was turned, he would knock his targets out, instead of killing them. Doc would be dead if he hadn't."

Alte turned away, thinking back to Nar Shaddaa and the presence she had felt on the Promenade. "The truth is, I have no knowledge of my biological family," she said quietly. "My earliest memories are of Nar Shaddaa and the woman who raised me."

Tai's arrival forestalled anything else Alte might have said.

*

"Y'know, I'm thinkin' it's time ol' Doc left Balmorra," he remarked once Mei signed off with Master Sedoru. "Between what Nikollan and Avers just tried to do and the fact that Lachris is dead, I don't feel right stayin' here anymore." He offered her his most winning smile. "Got a spare bunk on your ship for a superb combat medic?"

Mei rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I'd ask about your qualifications, but you proved yourself on the way here several times over."

"Exactly." Doc grinned. "I'm good with people, so there shouldn't be too much trouble with Alte'zu or Kira."

She smiled wryly. "Right now, my crew consists of Kira and Teeseven. Alte has her own ship and crew. And guests."

"I see." He stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "At any rate, I'm not a grump like Zenith at least."

Mei laughed. "No, you're much more personable than Zenith and I'm glad for that. I'm surprised Alte hadn't punched him yet."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Does she make it a habit to punch people who annoy her?"

Blushing, Mei shook her head. "No, it's usually me. I've gotten better about it, but there are times my temper gets the better of me."

"I'll do my best not to get you annoyed with me, then." This time, he raised both eyebrows. "That is, if you agree to let me join you."

Mei stifled a sigh. _Kira's going to **kill** me for this._ "Yes, I do. Welcome to the team, Doc."

"Thanks, Meibelle. You won't regret it." He grinned broadly.

"First things first: call me Mei." She grimaced a little. Most people only used her full name in formal situations.

"Whatever you prefer, Gorgeous." He winked roguishly.

"Please don't call me that." She looked pained. The last thing she needed was for Alte to hear Doc calling her pet names.

"Right, Mei it is, then."

"Thanks, Doc."

*

"I need a liaison between Balmorra and the Rift Alliance," Tai told Zenith. "And a berth here just opened up. You'll have political pull and input on my decisions, just not on Balmorra. Is that acceptable?"

Zenith made a considering noise. "Jedi keeps a long view, makes tough choices. Might work."

"You blow anything up without my order," Alte warned, narrowing her eyes at him. "And there _will_ be trouble."

"Think the rebellion's out of my system," Zenith agreed.

"I've ordered thousands of new battle droids for the Republic," Tai informed them. "I'll stay in touch over holo. Balmorra is waiting. I, and my planet, will never forget what you both did. Thank you."

"My apologies, everyone," Senator Grell said as Tai walked away. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Once the other members of the Rift Alliance had left, Nadia spoke up. "Master Alte'zu, I found something on our communications array. Look." She handed over a small device.

"I don't recognize it," Alte said, turning it over in her hands, feeling out its dimensions. "Did Tharan install it?"

"The Republic database says it's an Imperial monitoring device," Nadia explained. "Only someone on board would know where to plant it, right?"

"If someone was plotting against us, I would feel it," Alte assured her.

"Maybe," Nadia agreed reluctantly. "But I thought you should know. It deactivated itself when I picked it up, so it's safe now."

"That, er, isn't our only concern," Senator Grell said reluctantly.

Once Senator Grell had voiced his concerns about the Rift Alliance's facility on Quesh and requested her help, Alte headed down to Tharan's makeshift lab in the cargo hold.

"What do you know about Imperial monitoring devices?" she asked, holding up the object in question.

"Not much," Tharan replied as he walked over and took it from her to examine more closely. "Do you want me to see if I can trace its signal?"

"If you can, thank you," Alte agreed, turning to leave.

"Before you go, Mei wants you to contact her once we have our next mission," Tharan said.

"Thank you, Tharan," she said again, smiling over her shoulder at him before heading out and up to her quarters.

Once inside, she keyed in Mei's holofrequency on her personal holocomm.

Mei barely let the alert fade on her holocomm before she answered it. "Hey, Alte. Did you get everything sorted out?"

"Yeah," Alte answered with a sigh. "The president was… not good." Her lip lifted in a silent snarl. "Fucking Empire broke his mind."

"I'm--" Mei bit back the word 'sorry'. It wouldn't help. "Balmorra's free at least. That's something to be proud of."

"True," Alte replied, smiling slightly. "And I got a new crewmember out of the deal. Tai assigned Zenith as his liaison with the Rift Alliance. Speaking of, they have a research facility on Quesh they haven't heard from in a while and have requested, well, Senator Grell asked, that I go check on it. Where are you headed next?"

"So long as he doesn't try to blow you up again--" Mei scowled at the thought. Clearing her throat, she added, "I'm headed to Quesh, too. Master Braga's Padawan was defending a Republic base there and dropped out of contact with him. I'm to investigate and render aid." After a brief debate with herself, she told Alte, "Doc's joined my crew as our medic, so we won't have to borrow Tharan if something happens to us."

Alte bit her lip but nodded. "It's a good idea," she agreed quietly. She took a deep breath before saying, "If you're still docked, I'll come join you on your ship and leave the gentlemen here to look after the Rift Alliance. I need some serious time with you and Kira after today."

Mei smiled brightly. "We're still docked and I'd like nothing better than to spend time with you in less… stressful circumstances."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Alte said, grinning, before turning off her holocomm and heading off to find Tharan or Qyzen.

*

Alte let out a heavy sigh of relief as she stepped onto Mei's ship. It was so quiet, with a lot fewer unfamiliar Force signatures making her feel hemmed in, and a lot less emotions crowding in on her.

"Zu!" Kira grinned as she hurried forward to hug Alte in greeting. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I warned Mei not to invite him to join our crew, but I guess he made a compelling argument."

Alte hugged Kira back, smiling. "It's her choice," she whispered. "She's right, you do need a medic, especially if we're not going to be working together as much. I can deal with him, I can't deal with losing Mei or you because you guys didn't have medic on hand. It's not like you had much choice, unless you hijacked a medical droid or something."

Kira made a face. "I'm good with computers, but not that good." She managed a wry smile. "He's not that bad, actually, when he remembers to avoid flirting."

"And Zenith isn't that bad when he's not blowing stuff up," Alte replied, raising her voice slightly so Mei could hear her as Mei approached.

Mei grinned as she rounded the corner and hugged Alte tight. "That's good to hear. How are things going with the Rift Alliance?"

Huffing irritably, Alte took Mei's hand and took off for the galley. "I need some tea. Want some tea?"

Following along with an amused smile, Mei nodded. "Sure, just watch out for the oven. Dinner's cooking in there."

Kira stifled a soft huff of laughter. _That good, huh?_

"Noted," Alte said, nodding at Mei before starting the water for the tea. Mei had gone to great lengths to ensure that her own galley was set up exactly like the one on Alte's ship. Although, Alte had resigned herself to her galley _not_ being arranged like it should be until the Rift Alliance was off her ship. They'd taken on extra supplies and someone, Alte hadn't figured out who yet, never put things back where they had found them. Taking a deep breath, Alte prepared the three cups of tea, fixing each one exactly how they each prefered, before taking her own cup and retreating to the table at the far end of the galley.

"Did Mei tell you why I'm going to Quesh, Kira?" Alte asked once they were all settled at the table.

"She said something about a research facility?" Kira took a sip of her tea, some of the tension she'd still been feeling easing at the familiar taste.

"Right, the Rift Alliance has a research facility on Quesh," Alte explained, turning her teacup in her hands. "They've lost contact with the facility and there are reports of Imperials in the area." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Senator Grell told me that the rest of the Rift Alliance didn't want to tell me about the facility, despite rescuing them from a Sith and helping to take back Balmorra, that they were still 'deciding the best course of action'."

Mei covered Alte's hand with hers, squeezing comfortingly. "It takes time to build trust and you seem to have managed that with Senator Grell at least."

"Nadia is one of the most curious people I've ever met," Kira commented with a grin. "She asked me all sorts of questions about the Jedi."

"They are some of the least trusting people I've ever met, and that's saying something, considering where we grew up," Alte said wryly. "But, you're right. On top of that, Nadia found an Imperial monitoring device on our comms relay." She slumped over, letting her head rest on Mei's shoulder. "Is today over yet?"

Mei rested her cheek against the top of Alte's head, closing her eyes. "Not quite. Still have dinner to get through."

Kira rolled her eyes as she watched them and looked up to see Doc standing in the doorway to the galley. He had both eyebrows raised in curiosity. "If I know Mei, she made one of your favorites. Figured you'd need comfort food after almost getting blown up."

Doc loudly cleared his throat. "Pardon the interruption, ladies, but you wouldn't happen to have a caf machine, would you?"

Mei straightened up as Alte stiffened and sat up as soon as Mei was upright, hiding her annoyance that Doc had interrupted them. _He's part of my crew. He's allowed to be here._ "Yeah, just a sec." She got up to pull the caf machine out of hiding. "Sorry, I moved it while I was preparing dinner."

"It smells wonderful." Doc opened the bag of gourmet caf he'd been carrying. "I may have to rethink my policy of only eating energy pudding."

Mei returned to the table. "The recipe I used makes enough for four, so there'll be plenty for you as well."

Kira slid further along the bench seat and patted the spot next to her. "You might as well join us, Doc."

He glanced at Alte, uncertain. "You sure?"

Alte nodded, sensing his hesitation. "It's fine." She took a sip of her tea before venturing, "I was wondering if I could ask you about something."

"Sure, go ahead." Doc sat down next to Kira, careful not to crowd her.

"You remember Zenith asked if I had a brother when we were in the arms factory?" Alte asked hesitantly, turning her cup again.

He nodded, folding his hands together on the tabletop. "Yeah, and Lachris said that Mei apparently has a brother in Imperial Intelligence."

Mei scowled and took a sip of her tea. She didn't want to believe it, but she had no idea what had happened to her brother.

"When I asked Zenith about it later, he said that the man he was talking about had eyes like mine," Alte explained quietly, her head tilted down at her hands. "And that he only killed when the creature he was with was looking. Zenith said he knocked you out when you fought him. Do...do you remember anything about that?"

Doc frowned, closing his eyes as he thought back to that time. "Hmm, if Zenith saw it happen, then it was before Gray Star was killed, when we were still in the same cell." He frowned further, the memories coming back. "Yeah, an Imp scientist had defected. This Sith came in and kidnapped him back. He mostly used lightning. Must have shocked me or something." He opened his eyes and nodded. "I didn't get a good look at his face because his hair mostly obscured it, but his eyes were hard to miss."

Alte took a shaking breath, her teacup chattering against the tabletop until she let it go and pressed her hands down flat to still their shaking. "Thank you, Doc," she said stiltedly. "I'm sorry if I brought up any painful memories."

"Only painful part of those memories was waking up with an awful headache." Doc smiled reassuringly at her. "If he _was_ your brother, he's apparently as strong in the Force as you are."

Mei wrapped an arm around Alte's shoulders, squeezing comfortingly. "It sounds like he's not a typical Sith if he was knocking people out instead of killing them."

"I felt him," Alte confessed, taking a short sip of her tea. "On Nar Shaddaa."

Mei stared at her, surprised. "When? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't know what I was feeling at the time," Alte explained hurriedly. "I don't remember him or my parents, I don't have a frame of reference for how they feel in the Force." She winced, rubbing at her temples as a headache she'd been ignoring since the explosion suddenly ramped up.

"Are your implants bothering you?" Mei asked, concerned. "I thought Tharan came up with something that helped your headaches?"

"Wait, what implants?" Doc asked, straightening in his seat.

"It's mostly the stress, and Zenith used concussion charges," Alte explained, even as she turned her head so Doc could see the implants around her ears. "I have cochlear implants and the vocal implants are very sensitive to vibrations. I also have optical implants that I only use when absolutely necessary."

"Optical implants?" He stared at her, puzzled. "You seem to see just fine without them. Didn't bump into anything on Balmorra and didn't need anyone to guide you around."

Alte laughed, despite her headache. "I was born blind." She gestured at her eyes. "I can see with the Force, but that really only works for organic lifeforms and droids. I use echolocation to navigate around objects I can't see with the Force. On days when we're not incredibly stressed, Mei, Kira, and I tend to banter while we're working, the echoes of our voices off objects help me move around. Watching how everyone else moves around me also helps me figure out where objects are."

"Which reminds me." Mei leveled a stern look at Doc. "Don't move anything around in the galley. I've placed everything where Alte has it in _hers_ so she knows where everything is already."

"Got it." Doc nodded, amused by Mei's protectiveness of Alte. "You mentioned cochlear implants. How do you manage if something happens to them?"

"Very well-trained friends," Alte replied with an impish smile. "Seriously, though, Mei and Kira have been a tremendous help and Tharan and Qyzen learned quickly."

Grinning, Mei held up her hands and signed, _"We use BSL if Alte can't use her implants for some reason. It's one of the many languages we learn during our training."_

It took Doc longer than he would have liked to translate Mei's signs. "Oh, okay. I guess I'd better brush up on my BSL, then. Been awhile since I've had to use it."

"We're always happy to translate if necessary, Doc," Kira told him with a grin.

"Thanks, Kira." He took a moment to review what Alte had told him. "How does that work with your Force sight, though? I know Miraluka use the Force to see. Does yours work the same or different?"

Alte shrugged. "I don't know how similar it is to Miraluka sight, but…" she trailed off and turned to Mei. "What did Master Orgus look like to you when his Force ghost showed up on the ship?"

Mei stared at her for a long moment, flummoxed. "Um, I'm not sure how to explain that one."

"I'm assuming he looked like Master Orgus, since you recognized him," Kira suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, he did." Mei reached up and touched the tattoo on her arm as she thought about it. "He looked just like he did when Angral--" she cut herself off and shook her head. "Except, instead of flesh and blood, he looked like he was made of light."

Doc glanced amongst them, confused. "What am I missing now?"

"Master Orgus was Mei's master," Kira explained quietly, touching her own tattoo, which peeked out from under her shirtsleeve. "He was killed not that long ago."

Mei flinched and got up to check on dinner. Doc glanced at Kira's tattoo, and then over at Mei. "Is that why you have those matching tattoos?"

"Yeah." Kira bowed her head for a moment.

"A Force ghost is basically their spirit, their… presence in the Force, made visible," Alte explained quietly, keeping half her attention on Mei. "It takes a lot of power for them to appear, and not everyone can _see_ them, but someone sensitive enough to the Force will be able to sense their presence, even if they can't see them. 

"Anyway, we're getting a little off topic, here." She waved her hands briefly. "What _I_ see, is a person's Force signature. Every living being, whether they can wield the Force or not, has a Force signature." She reached out and touched Doc's shoulder briefly. "I can tell where your body ends and begins, I can tell your arms from your chest, your mouth from your nose. I can see the movements of your fingers, thus why I can see BSL or any other sign language. What I _can't_ tell is what color your shirt or your pants are."

"Uh." He glanced down at himself. "Black, gray, and orange, for the record." Kira stifled a giggle and even Mei chuckled a little. "All right, that makes sense. If you can see so well with the Force, why do you even _have_ optical implants?"

"Because my Force sight isn't completely infallible," Alte answered. "When I'm really tired, it's harder for me to parse what I'm seeing. I lost it completely not too long ago and had to use the implants for several weeks."

Mei brought a cup of caf over and set it in front of Doc. "Sometimes, she needs to see things the way the rest of us do. Cream, sugar?"

He shook his head, taking a careful sip. "Caf is best in its purest form."

Kira grinned. "We agree on that much."

Mei shook her head in mock dismay, sitting down next to Alte once again. "Savages. Caf requires a great deal of sugar before its fit to be consumed."

Alte cast a wistful look at Doc's caf, but didn't comment.

"Going back to the optical implants," Doc said after taking another sip of caf. "I've only seen optical implants on people who were blinded later in life. Since you were born blind, the centers of the brain that process visual input don't exist, right? Your brain never developed them? So how do you process the input from the implants?"

Leaning forward in her seat, eager to explain, Alte said, "Because of my Force sight, there are parts of my brain that process visual input, but they process it differently than someone who could see from birth. The implants allow me to see colors and depth, to a certain extent, but it can get incredibly overwhelming and cause migraines, especially when I'm tired."

Doc considered that and nodded. "That makes sense. There's a lot that we still don't know about the Force. It'll be interesting to work with you ladies."

"Just remember that we're people, not specimens," Kira told him, a little sharply. At his surprise, she blew out a breath. "Sorry, Doc. Bad memories."

"Sure. I didn't mean it like that, anyway. Just watching Mei and Alte'zu fight earlier was quite educational," he glanced at the two across the table. "Very different styles, but you complement each other very well."

"Mei and I did most of our training together when we were padawans," Alte explained. "The three of us practice together when we have the chance, as well."

"That practice showed." Doc assured her. "I'll have to do some practicing of my own to keep up."

"We have a training room for just that," Mei told him. "Including training droids. Just leave the little spherical ones alone."

"Will do, gor-- er, Mei." He quickly took a sip of his caf.

Alte frowned at the slight slip, but let it go. "How long until dinner's ready?" she asked Mei.

Mei glanced at the chrono and quickly got up. "Not too much longer. Kira, can you get the plates out for me?"

Doc stood up so Kira could do as Mei requested. "I'd offer, but I have no idea where the plates are kept."

"You'll learn soon enough," Kira told him with a wink, opening one of the cupboards. "And they're right here, by the way."

"Cutlery is in the drawer closest to the table on your right," Alte supplied, gesturing to the drawer in question. "It's so nice to be in a galley where everything is where it's supposed to be."

Mei finished pulling the food out of the oven and began dishing portions out onto the plates Kira had set on the counter beside her. "Did the Rift Alliance mess with your galley?"

Kira opened the drawer Alte had specified and counted out knives and forks. "Certainly couldn't have been Qyzen or Tharan. They'd know better."

"Someone is, but I don't know who," Alte replied, sighing. "I can accept having extra food, since there's half a dozen extra people on the ship, but other stuff is being moved and not being put back in the same place twice. I'm _really_ hoping it's just somebody being absent-minded because they're on an unfamiliar ship."

"Maybe you should speak to them," Mei suggested, carrying the plates to the table and setting them down in front of everyone. "Ask them to try to remember to put things back exactly where they find them."

"It's common courtesy, since it's technically _your_ ship," Kira added, sitting across from Mei now instead of Alte.

"Yeah," Alte agreed, cutting into her food and blowing on it before taking a bite. "I've been reluctant to roll the ship, since I wanted to build their trust before disrupting things, but they're kind of forcing my hand. I had to get Tharan to find my tea yesterday morning."

"Yeah, you definitely need to say something to them," Mei nodded firmly. "Actually, I think it might help your case with Alauni if you put your foot down about some things."

Alte swallowed before huffing a soft, almost soundless, laugh. "I just might, at that."

"Something about Blaesus feels… wrong to me," Kira murmured, toying with her fork. "Not sure what, though."

Her shoulders slumping, Alte sat back in her seat. "I was really hoping that was just me being my paranoid self."

Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "I didn't sense anything about him, but I'm not as sensitive as you or Kira. He was awfully nervous and jumpy on the _Fortitude_."

"There's more to it than that." Kira sighed. "Can't put my finger on it, though."

"No sense borrowing trouble," Alte replied, resigned. "I'll keep an eye on him, have Qyzen and Tharan do the same." She paused then laughed. "Okay, probably just Tharan, Qyzen isn't very subtle."

Mei laughed. "I don't think _any_ Trandoshan is subtle."

Doc blinked. "You have a Trandoshan on your ship? I've never gotten close to one that wasn't dead already."

Alte stiffened for a moment before forcing herself to relax. "Qyzen's been with us since Tython. He's a good friend of my Master, Yuon Parr," she explained stiffly.

"I'd like the chance to meet him," Doc told her, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "He must be quite extraordinary to have earned your trust and your master's."

"He's very honorable and we--" Mei gestured to her and Kira "--trust him to watch Alte's back when we can't."

Relaxing, Alte took another bite of her dinner and chewed thoughtfully as she said, "I'll probably bring him with me on Quesh. I don't trust Zenith just yet and I need Tharan to keep an eye on Blaesus."

"It'll be nice to fight alongside him again," Mei mused, taking a sip of her tea. She looked apologetically at Kira. "Since Alte will have Qyzen with her, I think it'd be best if Doc went to Quesh with us."

Kira nodded reluctantly. "I get it. It'll give me more time to catch up with my mail. I still have a _lot_ to go through."

"I live to serve," Doc assured them with a smile. "What about your droid? The astromech?"

"T7-O1," Mei reminded him a little stiffly. "From what I've managed to find, Quesh is not the ideal planet for a droid like him."

"It's basically Taris take two, right?" Alte asked.

"Minus the rakghouls," Mei couldn't stifle a shudder as she thought of those.

"If I never go back there, it'll be too soon," Alte muttered, sipping her tea. She wrinkled her nose at how tepid it had gotten and set the cup back down on the table.

"Let's see, Balmorra, Nar Shaddaa, Taris." Doc counted on his fingers. "You three sure have gotten around. Is there somewhere you _haven't_ been?"

"Hoth," Kira answered promptly.

"Corellia," Mei added with a grin.

"Manaan," Alte contributed.

Doc rolled his eyes. "I sit corrected."


	9. Quesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison comes in many forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbra here! I admit it, I'm a mean OC Mama. Warnings for panic attacks, dissociative episode, and memory loss. Please remember to leave kudos and/or reviews!

Alte tracked Mei with her Force sight as her friend paced the ship. She could tell something important was on Mei's mind. More than likely Lachris's words in the arms factory. Alte simply settled in the training room to do some upkeep on her lightsaber. The disassembled pieces were floating before her when Mei came into the room for the third time. "Want to talk about it?" she offered gently, tilting her head as she felt for whatever was causing her lightsaber to vibrate slightly.

 

Mei hesitated when Alte asked the question. She knelt facing Alte, watching her work. "How's Qyzen doing?"

 

"Hungry, but coping," Alte replied. "Last I talked to him, he was going to use nakkis leaf to induce a molt."

 

"Nakkis leaf?" Mei tilted her head curiously. "Isn't that poisonous? Or am I remembering incorrectly?"

 

"It is," Alte assured her, plucking a part of her lightsaber from the air with one hand and a cleaning brush from the supplies arranged on the floor underneath it. "It won't kill him, he'll just be sick for a while, but he told me the sickness is part of the shko-yagu. And you're avoiding what you really want to talk about."

 

Mei glanced away, towards the viewport, unconsciously reaching up to fiddle with the holo-locket she wore all the time, usually hidden beneath her clothes. It was the only image she had of her family. "I have no idea what you could be referring to."

 

Letting the piece she'd been cleaning float back up to its place in the air, Alte shot Mei an unimpressed look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. We talked about my brother, let's talk about the possibility of yours." She nudged half of the carved wooden handle towards Mei. "Polish that for me, would you?"

 

Mei took the piece and began to do as Alte had requested. After a long moment, she quietly admitted, "I'm scared that Lachris was right."

 

"Why does it scare you?" Alte asked quietly, her lightsaber crystal floating into her hand so she could check for any imperfections.

 

"All this time, I've thought he was dead." Mei continued polishing, tilting the handle this way and that to make sure it gleamed. "I'd made my peace with it. Now, her words have thrown all of that out. He's been alive, but hasn't contacted me. Why?"

 

"Perhaps he thinks the same as you did," Alte suggested, frowning at a nick in the crystal and starting to smooth it out with a small rasp. If that had happened because of Zenith's explosion, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. "Maybe he thinks you're dead?"

 

"I--" Mei paused in her polishing, surprised by the suggestion. She'd assumed he knew she was still alive, but him thinking she was dead was entirely plausible. "You may be right. I tried to stay where we were living, but gangs pushed everyone who was staying there out." She finished polishing the handle and released it so it could float into the air with the rest of the pieces of Alte's lightsaber. "You remember the state I was in when you and Kira found me."

 

Alte nodded and sent the end cap Mei's way as she finished smoothing out the nick. "Polish. There could be any number of reasons why he hasn't contacted you. Lachris mentioned he was an agent, didn't she?"

 

Mei caught the end cap and began to polish it. "She did, and that's the other part that scares me. Does that mean he's an Imp lackey now? Or is he doing it for some other reason?"

 

"I don't know." Alte shook her head. "I've been asking myself those questions, too. Until we meet them, we won't know." She didn't look up as Doc started to poke his head into the training room but Kira quickly intercepted him and nudged him away.

 

"At least you're certain he's out there," Mei muttered, examining the end cap carefully. "You've sensed him. I don't have that guarantee and that bothers me more than it should."

 

"True," Alte allowed, taking the other half of the handle and polishing it. "But that was months ago. Anything could have happened between now and then. I won't tell you to stop thinking about him because that would be hypocritical." She sighed and paused in her polishing to rub her forehead, smudging wood polish just above her left eyebrow. "I'm running out of sage advice for you. Just, don't give up hope."

 

"I'll try not to, but it's a bit difficult when I probably can't sense him the way you can your brother." Mei looked up from her polishing and didn't quite stifle a giggle when she noticed the smudge of polish on Alte's forehead.

 

" _Probably_. You don't know for certain," Alte replied even as she frowned at Mei's giggle. "What?"

 

"You, um, you have wood polish on your forehead." Mei pointed. "Just above your left eyebrow."

 

Wiping at her forehead for a moment, Alte raised her right eyebrow in question. "Did I get it?"

 

"No, not quite. Let me." Mei leaned forward and reached up to wipe the smudge away with her thumb, pressing firmly to make sure she got it all.

 

Alte held very still, her breath catching at Mei's touch. It took all her willpower not to close her eyes and lean into Mei. "Thanks," she said quietly.

 

"No problem." Mei sat back on her heels, cleaning her thumb on the rag she'd been using. Clearing her throat, she returned to the subject they'd been discussing. "So, I guess we do our best not to wonder about our brothers and what they're up to right now."

 

Alte nodded, licking her lips. "And hope we see them again some day." She bit her lip. "I am worried about my brother," she admitted finally. "When I felt him on Nar Shaddaa, he didn't exactly feel like any Sith I'd met before then. I almost thought he was a Jedi until Zenith and Doc said otherwise. Now that I think about it, he felt more like Lord Praven and Serrus."

 

Mei frowned, puzzled, as she released the end cap to float into the air with the rest of the lightsaber pieces. "I know who Lord Praven is, but who's Serrus? Wait, Tharan mentioned him before, didn't he?"

 

"He was a Sith on Balmorra," Alte explained as she started reassembling her lightsaber. "He was Darth Lachris's apprentice and the bodyguard of someone Zenith was tracking. I talked him into turning to the Light."

 

This time, Mei smiled. "That's good. If he felt more like those two than the other Sith we've dealt with, then he's probably a good, decent, honorable man. Plus, you know, he did knock people out instead of killing them when he could."

 

"That's so dangerous, though." Alte held her hand out so her lightsaber could float into it. "Do you know of any Sith, Lord Praven and Serrus excluded, that would look the other way if they saw him not acting… Sith-y?"

 

"No, but then most of the Sith I know are dead now." Mei smiled wryly. "Still, Zenith indicated that he only knocked people out when that monster with him had its back turned. That suggests he's hiding that good, honorable part of himself from others. Most likely so he can survive."

 

Sighing, Alte got to her feet and activated her lightsaber away from Mei. She nodded in satisfaction. The vibration was gone. "I can't help worrying that he'll slip up some day and someone will see and take umbrage and he'll be killed before I can ask him what the hell happened to our family."

 

"If he's anything like you," Mei got to her feet as well. "Then you'll get that chance."

 

"Maybe." Alte gestured to Mei's lightsaber. "Help me take my mind off it?" she requested.

 

Mei bowed slightly and drew her lightsaber. "Glad to. I could use the distraction myself."

 

About twenty minutes later, Doc entered the room, his focus on the datapad in his hand. "Hey, Mei, I--"

 

Since she had her back to the door, Mei didn't notice Doc's arrival and his voice startled her into throwing her lightsaber towards him. She gasped and shouted, "Duck, Doc!"

 

Equally as startled as Mei, Alte froze for a split second before sensing the danger to Doc. She threw her hand out and caught Mei's lightsaber with the Force with barely an inch between the tip of the blade and Doc's nose.

 

Doc stared at the glowing blade so close to his face, his heart pounding in his chest. More than one patient had described their life flashing before their eyes when they looked death in the face. He'd always scoffed at the idea before, although never in front of a patient, but he wouldn't anymore. "Um, thanks?" He cleared his throat. That had come out rather high-pitched. "Thank you, Alte'zu."

 

Mei quickly retrieved her lightsaber and turned it off. "Sorry about that, Doc." She looked at Alte. "You really are worried about this, normally you're better about tracking people and letting me know when they're coming."

 

"I'm so sorry, Doc," Alte said, tears stinging her eyes. "I should've been paying better attention. I swear it's safe when we're training."

 

"Hey, accidents happen." Doc casually clasped his hands in front of him. "Luckily, this wasn't as bad as it could have been."

 

Mei reached over and squeezed Alte's hand soothingly. "In the future, Doc, if you need to speak with one of us while we're training, make some noise as you approach the room, just in case Alte doesn't notice that you're coming."

 

"Sure, no problem." He glanced at Alte as something occurred to him. "You can see through doors and walls with your Force sight?"

 

Alte nodded, sniffling slightly. "Doors, walls, floors, ceilings. I can tell you how many times Mei visited each room on the ship when she was wandering earlier." She managed an impish smile.

 

"I'll, uh, remember that." He cleared his throat. "And I just remembered something I forgot to do. Excuse me." Doc quickly left the room and headed back to the medbay.

 

Mei glanced at Alte with a sheepish smile. "How much do you want to bet he's gone to change his pants?"

 

"No bet," Alte replied, rubbing the back of her neck and very carefully not focusing on the medbay. "Did you see the way he moved the datapad down earlier? Yeah. Not taking that one."

 

Mei laughed, leaning her forehead against Alte's temple. "Yeah, dead giveaway there, but I'll give him points for presentation. That was very casual and _almost_ unnoticeable."

 

Leaning against Mei, laughing softly, Alte relaxed for the first time since landing on Balmorra. She could handle the Rift Alliance. She'd deal with having a brother when she met him. There was no doubt in her mind that she _would_ , it was just a matter of _when_. Things would happen as they happened and she would deal with them then.

 

Smiling, pleased to hear Alte laughing, Mei suggested, "Perhaps we should get some sleep now. Whatever we find on Quesh, we're going to need to be well-rested to face it."

 

Alte nodded, slinging an arm around Mei's shoulders. "Sleep sounds _wonderful_."

 

Still smiling, Mei wrapped her arm around Alte's waist and they headed to Mei's quarters together. Kira saw them go in and shook her head, muttering, "Idiots, the both of them."

 

*

 

"A toxic planet?" Mei asked, exasperated as they rode the shuttle from the station to Quesh. "The literature didn't say anything about needing an inoculation."

 

Alte rubbed the injection site. "Not very reassuring, either."

 

"All the more reason to get things over with as soon as possible," Doc interjected, watching the sky outside change colors as the shuttle descended through the atmosphere. He was trying not to stare at Qyzen, but the Trandoshan was quite impressive.

 

 _"Grateful for fast,"_ Qyzen observed. _"Creatures here would taste terrible."_

 

Laughing, Alte glanced back at Qyzen. "More than likely, yes."

 

Mei translated Qyzen's words for Doc in BSL, since he didn't understand Dosh. "I'm already planning to make something very delicious when we get back afterwards. To make up for wandering around in toxic mud."

 

"I'm officially giving up my energy pudding diet," Doc told her with a rueful grin. "I only ate them because I'm a horrible cook."

 

Ducking her head a little, flattered by Doc's opinion of her cooking, Mei told him, "You may want to keep stocking some, though, just in case I can't cook. Kira keeps a supply of frozen dinners for those occasions."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." He nodded briefly, biting back the impulse to call her gorgeous. After spending time with her and Alte, he knew he didn't have a chance with Mei. He was fine with that and had no intention of jumping ship. Mei and Kira still needed a medic, after all.

 

"If Kira's in the kitchen and whatever she's making isn't a frozen dinner, make sure the fire suppression system is ready, just in case," Alte advised with a wry smile.

 

 _"Or just run,"_ Qyzen suggested while Alte translated.

 

Doc laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

 

"Kira's not that bad," Mei protested on her friend's behalf. Then she paused and reconsidered that. "Okay, maybe she is."

 

The shuttle landed with a soft bump and they gathered their packs to disembark. "She managed to burn water, Mei," Alte pointed out as they walked down the ramp. "She is that bad."

 

"Fine, but she's good at cutting things up at least," Mei offered, wrinkling her nose at the smells that greeted them. "Oh, stars, that's an awful smell."

 

"I wish I'd grabbed my mask," Alte grumbled, rubbing at her nose. "Let's go, the faster we head out, the faster we'll be done. Qyzen?"

 

Qyzen pulled out their holomap. _"Attis Station is here,"_ he said.

 

Doc fumbled to pull out his and Mei's holomap, nearly dropping it in the mud. Mei took it from him and opened it. "The Republic base we need is here."

 

 _"Attis Station first is logical,"_ Qyzen suggested.

 

"Sounds good to me. Mei?" Alte agreed.

 

Mei nodded. "Yeah, it's closer. Doc?"

 

"Hey, whatever you two think is best." He smiled wryly. "These are _your_ missions."

 

"You still get a say," Mei told him. She leaned in to whisper to him, "We're not going to cut your head off if you have a different opinion."

 

"Good to know," he whispered back. "In this case, I definitely agree that we should go to Attis Station first."

 

"Nadia's meeting us there," Alte explained as she headed off. "Since my ship got to the station first, she took the shuttle before ours down to the surface. The station was built with Sarkhai technology, so she'll be able to get us in, if the Empire took over the security."

 

Mei raised her eyebrows at that, surprised. "Her father didn't object?"

 

Doc frowned, puzzled. "Who's Nadia?"

 

"Oh, he did," Alte replied with a faint smile. "But I convinced him that she'd be completely safe with me. Nadia Grell is the daughter of Senator Tobas Grell, a member of the Rift Alliance. They're from Sarkhai, a planet that only recently joined the Republic." She paused, tugging at her ear, torn over sharing her next thought. "I think she might be Force sensitive," she finally said quietly. "They haven't said anything to me, but between her questions about Jedi and how brightly she shines in my Force sight…"

 

Mei hugged her gently. "I'll keep an eye out for anything unusual. For now, let's focus on keeping her safe so she can return to her father."

 

"Thanks," Alte murmured, hugging Mei back. "At least Senator Grell is making an effort. The least I can do is keep his only daughter safe."

 

*

 

Alte frowned at the scent of fried circuits as they approached the airlock in Attis Station.

 

Mei shook her head when she saw the busted keypad. "That isn't a good sign. Seems they were right to be worried."

 

Alte turned as Nadia came racing up to them. "Sorry. There are Imperial soldiers wandering around. I had to hide for a bit."

 

"You should always be mindful of your welfare," Alte replied and gestured the keypad. "But we could use your help."

 

"Oh!" Nadia nodded. "Let me take care of that. We built in a manual release just in case. Now, where…" she muttered to herself as she fiddled with the keypad. Within a few seconds, the airlock door slid open. "It's awfully quiet in there. I hope everyone's alright. I have to get this door closed before the atmosphere contaminates the station. I'll meet you inside." She went back to the keypad.

 

"Be careful, Nadia," Alte cautioned as they headed into the station.

 

"Of course, Alte'zu," Nadia assured her.

 

Mei smiled reassuringly at Nadia as she followed Alte into the station. When Doc paused, she told him, "Now is not the time for introductions, Doc. We have work to do."

 

"Right, right." He jogged to catch up to Mei, Alte, and Qyzen. Lowering his voice instinctively, he asked, "What's the first step?"

 

"Take out these Imperials," Alte replied, glaring at the groups of Imperial soldiers and Sith scattered around the station. "Nadia will tell us what we need to do from there."

 

Qyzen let out an excited growl and charged at the nearest group, his techblade in hand. Alte cast a shield around him before directing a stream of pebbles at the Imperials to distract them from Qyzen.

 

Mei leapt after Qyzen, lightsaber flashing. She liked Tharan, but there was something about fighting alongside Qyzen that she'd missed. Doc noticed an Imperial standing away from the group Mei and Qyzen were fighting, so he shot him with an electrodart to keep him from doing anything until Mei or Qyzen noticed him. Otherwise, he focused on keeping the others alive so they could take out the Imps.

 

They fought their way through the main floor of the station. The Sith in the station were some of the strongest they'd ever fought, so Alte focused on helping Doc keep Mei and Qyzen healed while they took care of the Sith and Imperials.

 

Nadia joined them just as the last Sith fell. "The airlock's closed. We're safe." She looked around at the bodies on the floor. "These are the people who attacked the station? Who are they?"

 

"Individuals who draw on the dark side of the Force," Alte explained. "And have no mercy. We call them Sith."

 

"Like the ones on the _Fortitude_ , when you rescued us," Nadia realized. She shook her head before walking over to a panel on a wall and pulling up information. "There must be somebody still alive. We built Attis Station to survive anything. Yes, here! Some of the science staff are in another wing, behind a security door."

 

"With luck, they got inside before the enemy spotted them," Alte said encouragingly.

 

"Maybe we can sneak them out?" Nadia suggested, still typing. "If there's--oh no."

 

"What's wrong?" Alte asked, stepping up beside Nadia.

 

"There's an entire group of Sith headed that way," Nadia explained, dismayed, as she turned to face Alte. "If they get in, the scientists--it'll be like the _Fortitude_ all over again!"

 

A door further into the main floor of the station slid open and a group of Imperials approached, weapons drawn. Nadia raced to bar them, Alte and the others on her heels. "Just like I said. These Republic scum have bolt holes everywhere." Nadia stepped closer and Alte drew and ignited her lightsaber, ready to defend her. "Let's get rid of them before the Sith take credit."

 

"No. I won't let it happen again." Nadia denied desperately. "I won't!" A glow appeared around Nadia and she jumped in the air and landed with a blast of energy from the Force, knocking the Imperials back. "Go," she said, standing. "Get my override code from the console and protect the scientists. I'll handle this."

 

Alte turned off her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. "Then may the Force be with you, Nadia."

 

The lead Imperial climbed to his feet with a groan. "You'll end up on a dissecting table for that, girl."

 

"You'll have to catch me first," Nadia taunted as the door slid open. She took off running, half the Imperials right behind her. The other half stumbled to their feet and faced off against Alte, Mei, Doc, and Qyzen.

 

They were dispatched in short order. _"Scientists this way,"_ Qyzen said, starting up the ramp to the second level once they'd retrieved Nadia's access code. They took care of the Sith closing in on the room the scientists were hiding in and Qyzen quickly put in the code.

 

A holotable activated across the room from the door as they entered. "As I suspected," a male voice said. "You have a talent for disrupting my work, Jedi. But, you're not alone, either. That girl's here, too, yes? Fascinating. What's her name?"

 

"She's under my protection," Alte replied sharply.

 

"Jedi, if I want the girl, all I need do is wait," the man said in a bored tone. "I am Lord Kyrus. And you're supposedly a Jedi Master, though this is a poor beginning. Wouldn't Master Syo, or Yuon, have your diplomats in line by now?

 

"A Jedi enslaved to bureaucrats--and they still don't trust you. Senator Grell didn't even bother making excuses for them, did he?" Kyrus asked.

 

Mei could feel the doubt creeping up on Alte through their bond and used it to send all the confidence and certainty she felt in Alte's abilities. Quietly, she added, "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know you."

 

"It takes time to be proven worthy of trust," Alte told Kyrus, her spine straightening under Mei's confidence.

 

"And you can waste time humoring these people?" Kyrus mocked. "Commendable. I know you, Jedi. I know everything you've heard, everything you've done. I know you killed my servant, Arrax, to save the girl. You fought so hard to save the Fortitude and Balmorra--yet nobody respects you for it. I'll be interested to see where your path leads next, Jedi. Goodbye." The holoprojection winked out.

 

Alte stood there, her hands clenched at her sides, doubts gnawing at her. Who could respect a street kid? Even with Mei and Kira's help, she hadn't been able to save the Fortitude from being stuck in orbit. She couldn't even muster up the courage to tell Mei how she really felt.

 

Mei wrapped her arms around Alte, hugging her tight. "No matter what anyone else says or does, I respect you, Alte. The Rift Alliance will, too. Give them time." She wanted to say 'I love you', but the words stuck in her throat. Instead, she simply pressed her forehead against Alte's temple. "I believe in you."

 

Closing her eyes, Alte leaned into Mei, peripherally aware of Qyzen nudging Doc and gesturing towards the door to give them some privacy. "I saved them," Alte whispered. "I saved Balmorra. What more do they want from me?"

 

"I don't know." Mei squeezed Alte gently. "You told me yourself that they're some of the least trusting people you've met. Considering where we grew up, that says a lot."

 

Alte nodded shallowly, not wanting to dislodge Mei. "Yeah," she whispered. One of the scientists shifted, bringing Alte's mind back to her mission.

 

*

 

"I'm glad Nadia's safe," Mei remarked as they left Attis Station. She glanced at Alte with a grin. "You were right about her being Force sensitive."

 

Laughing ruefully, Alte said, "Yes, but I wasn't quite expecting that. She needs training. Power like hers can be dangerous."

 

 _"Should offer, Herald,"_ Qyzen suggested. _"Would be good teacher."_

 

"I suppose," Alte replied reluctantly. "It will depend on her father."

 

Mei nodded encouragingly. "I agree with Qyzen. She may have some difficulties, since she's a little old to begin training."

 

"Her emotions will be an issue," Alte agreed then shook her head. "No sense borrowing trouble just yet. We still have Master Braga's wayward Padawan to take care of. What was his name again?"

 

"Sajar," Mei answered promptly as they headed in the direction of the Republic base. "Master Braga said he was once a Dark Council member. After three days of fighting, Master Braga turned him to the Light."

 

Alte frowned as a shiver went down her spine at the name. "Reformed Dark Council member or not, we should be careful."

 

 _"Alright, Herald?"_ Qyzen asked.

 

Alte translated Qyzen's question before answering, "I'm fine. Just… I don't know."

 

"The base was under attack from Imperials the last Master Braga knew," Mei explained, approaching the entrance cautiously.

 

"I don't see any Imperials," Doc observed, keeping his blaster in hand, just in case.

 

"I don't sense any, either," Alte said, reaching out with the Force. "It should be safe to enter. We're not close enough for me to sense Sajar, yet."

 

Mei nodded, entering the base cautiously. "He and the soldiers are probably waiting in the back."

 

Alte followed Mei, feeling ahead of them with the Force in order to warn of any ambushes further in. She brushed against a presence, as Mei said, near the back and physically recoiled, her breath catching and her heart pounding. "I don't. Who? Mei."

 

Mei turned to Alte, catching her hand, surprised by Alte's reaction. "What is it? What's wrong? Is there someone waiting to ambush us?"

 

"No," Alte whispered, clinging tightly to Mei's hand, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's him. Don't let him take me. He's going to take me."

 

 _"Herald,"_ Qyzen said, stepping towards her.

 

"Qyzen," Alte said desperately. "Get me out of here. I can't--. I'm sorry."

 

Mei hugged Alte tightly. "Go. Find Kira. Doc and I will be fine on our own."

 

"We will?" Doc blinked, and then nodded when he saw the look Mei shot him. "Right! We will. Don't worry about us."

 

"I'm sorry," Alte repeated even as she backed away. When she was far enough away that she couldn't feel whomever was in the back, she turned and ran, Qyzen right behind her.

 

Mei watched her go, and then turned to continue to the back. "Come on, Doc."

 

"Are you _sure_ we'll be fine?" Doc asked, more than a little worried.

 

She didn't look at him, forcing herself to focus on the mission at hand. "We'll have to be."

 

"Right." Doc nodded. _I'll make sure she survives this to return to Alte'zu._

 

*

 

Qyzen followed quietly behind as Alte wandered along the road back to the main Republic base. He wasn't accustomed to worrying, but Alte's near-panic attack definitely worried him. He stopped when she froze in the middle of the road, her head turning as if searching for something, her brow furrowed in a frown.

 

"He's here," she whispered.

 

 _"Who, Herald?"_ he asked, stepping up beside her. _"One who frightened you?"_

 

"No, my brother." Excitement entered her voice before dismay crossed her face. "No!" she cried and started running.

 

 _"Herald!"_ Qyzen called after her, racing to follow.

 

They raced over grass, splashed through puddles, and leapt over rocks. A group of Republic troops called after them, trying to warn them of Imperials in the area, but Alte didn't slow as she ran along the road. Qyzen caught up to her just as he caught sight of an Imperial outpost up ahead. He caught her around the waist and started walking backwards, carrying her.

 

"No! Let me go! I need him!" she yelled, struggling against his hold.

 

Gritting his teeth, Qyzen kept moving. He glanced up and saw a Sith wearing a rictus mask standing at the edge of the outpost watching them go. He cursed quietly in Dosh as the turrets outside the post started powering up. _"Calm, Herald. Is dangerous here."_

 

"Te'ru!" Alte cried in a broken voice. The Sith twitched towards them before turning away. "Te'ru," she whispered again.

 

 _"Forgive me, Herald,"_ Qyzen said as he drew his techblade and knocked her out with a strike of the hilt to the side of her head. She slumped in his hold and he shifted her so he could carry her over his shoulder as he headed back to the main Republic base.

 

*

 

"You are strong and touched by darkness," The Emperor's Wrath commented. "That is unexpected. An advantage? Perhaps."

 

Mei didn't hear what he said next, because she sensed Alte falling unconscious and gasped softly, turning away from the Wrath. Doc touched her shoulder, concerned, "Mei?"

 

She shook her head, dragging her attention back to the Sith Pureblood, who watched her with narrowed eyes through the ray shield. "You can't have Sajar. I won't let you."

 

"You can keep him," the Wrath sneered. "I smell his weakness. He'll die by his own hand, given the chance."

 

"What will your master say when you return empty-handed?" Mei asked, raising her eyebrows curiously, arms folded across her chest to hide the way her own hands were shaking.

 

"I'll bring him news of his most hated enemy. The traitor will be forgotten." The Wrath shrugged his broad shoulders, dismissive. "The Emperor must hear of our meeting. I won't disappoint him with delays. Farewell, for now."

 

As he walked out, Doc asked, "Is it freezing in here, or is that just my blood crystallizing?"

 

Mei shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she focused on her bond with Alte. _She's still unconscious. What happened to her and Qyzen?_

 

Doc touched her shoulder again. "Mei? What is it?"

 

"Not now." She waved him off and straightened up, speaking with Lieutenant Gundo and Sajar, encouraging the latter to confess what he'd done to the Jedi Council and privately resolving to tell Master Braga when she reported in. That done, she turned and hurried out, following her bond with Alte. Doc kept pace with her. "What's going on, Mei?"

 

"Alte and I have a bond of sorts," she explained, barely avoiding a tree in her haste. "We can sense each other's emotions. That's how I knew she was nearby when we got near the factory on Balmorra."

 

"Kira knows about it, then?" Doc remembered that she hadn't been all that surprised when Mei had indicated that Alte was nearby.

 

Mei nodded, some of her worry fading when she sensed Alte waking up. "Yes, she, Qyzen, Tharan, and Teeseven all know, though we try not to advertise its existence."

 

"Yeah, I can see how the wrong person knowing would be a problem," Doc commented with a wry smile. "So you sensed something happen to her earlier?"

 

"She was knocked unconscious," Mei explained as the Republic base came into view, as well as Qyzen. Mei broke into a run when she spotted him. "Qyzen! Where's Alte? What happened to her? Is she all right?"

 

 _"Will be fine,"_ Qyzen assured Mei, keeping a careful eye on Alte as she sat up on the pallet he'd put her on when he reached the med tent. _"Is better discussed somewhere private."_

 

"How did I get here?" Alte asked, wincing and pressing a hand to her temple.

 

Mei knelt and hugged her tight, pressing her face into Alte's neck. "I don't know. You just suddenly lost consciousness."

 

Doc reached them by then, pressing a hand to the stitch in his side. Note to self: work out more. "Would you like me to check you over, Alte'zu?"

 

Alte nodded her head then groaned. "Please. I don't think I can concentrate enough to heal myself."

 

 _"Did not hit her that hard,"_ Qyzen said worriedly. _"Just enough to knock out."_

 

Mei turned and stared up at him incredulously as Doc set to work. " _You_ knocked Alte out? Why?"

 

Qyzen shifted, aware of the stares they were drawing. _"Not here, Hunter. Is not something to speak of in public. On your ship, I will explain."_

 

"You'd better." She glared at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Alte.

 

Doc finished and sat back. "There, you should feel better now. Might want to have Tharan take a look at you, just in case, since he's your regular medic."

 

"Thank you, Doc," Alte said with a wan smile. "I'll have Tharan send over my med files, so you know what my baselines are." She looked up at Mei and held her hand out, gesturing to be helped up. "Did you complete your mission?"

 

Mei helped Alte to her feet, keeping hold of her hand afterwards. "Yes, the Emperor's Wrath was sent to 'take care' of Sajar, since he turned, but he was more interested in _me_ for some reason."

 

"I swear, he made the air colder just standing there," Doc added jokingly, standing up as well.

 

"Emperor's Wrath?" Alte asked, frowning. "Sounds ominous. Let me contact Tharan and have him meet us at your ship, then we can take the shuttle up to the station."

 

Qyzen couldn't help pacing to work off his worry while Alte called Tharan's holocomm. Doc noticed some Republic troops in need of medical attention and walked over to offer his assistance.

 

"Tharan, could you meet us at Mei's ship?" Alte requested once he'd answered her call. "I had a bit of a mishap. Doc fixed me up, but I'd like you to make sure everything's alright. And bring a copy of my med files for Doc."

 

"I'll be waiting on Mei's ship," Tharan replied. "See you after you've finished decontamination."

 

Alte tucked her holocomm away. "Let's go."

 

*

 

Smiling fondly, Alte stood still while Mei ran gentle fingers over the newly healed skin behind her left ear. "I really am fine, Mei," she said quietly.

 

Mei shook her head, her concern unabated. "You still seem rather shaky. I wish I knew why Qyzen knocked you out like that."

 

"Me, too." Alte pulled away to strip off her clothes for the decontamination shower. "I don't like that there's a blank between Attis Station and waking up at the Republic base."

 

Mei hummed in agreement, turning her back to Alte as she began removing her robe, armor, and cortosis weave. "I trust that Qyzen had a good reason, but I'd like to _know_."

 

"Yeah," Alte said with a sigh, stepping into the showers. "The last thing I remember is Attis Station. I went with you afterwards, right?"

 

"Yes, you did." Mei nodded, reaching up to unpin her elaborate hairstyle, letting her hair fall to her hips. "You started to come into the base with me, but something you sensed made you panic and you had to leave with Qyzen."

 

"Did I say anything?" Alte asked as she turned on the shower. The hot water felt wonderful, easing the tension in her shoulders.

 

Mei frowned as she tried to remember, stepping into the shower with Alte, careful not to _look_. "You said 'It's him' and something about him trying to take you, that he'd take you away. I don't know which 'him' you could've been referring to. There were quite a few men at the base." She picked up the soap and washcloth and began to wash Alte's back for her.

 

Alte shot a grateful look over her shoulder. "I wish I could tell you," she said. Her hands clenched at her sides. "I wish I knew what happened. The panic I could almost understand. It's happened before, but not remembering…"

 

"Maybe it's because Qyzen knocked you out?" Mei suggested, rubbing Alte's shoulders to help ease any remaining tension. "I've never done that when you've had a panic attack."

 

Sighing at Mei's touch, Alte let her head droop forward. "Maybe," she allowed. "We won't know until we talk to him. He was really worried." She pulled away and turned to face Mei. She grabbed for Mei's arm as a bout of dizziness washed over her. "Want me to wash your hair?" she managed to ask.

 

Mei wrapped her other arm around Alte's waist, unconsciously pulling her closer. "You sure you're up for it?"

 

Alte waited a few moments, making sure the dizziness had passed before answering. "Yeah, at least I'll be standing still," she said. "Probably be better than washing myself, right now," she added wryly.

 

Mei laughed softly and pressed the shampoo bottle into Alte's hand. "Just be careful." Reluctantly, she released Alte and turned away from her. "I've never seen Qyzen like this, but we haven't known him for very long as it is."

 

Alte poured a good amount of shampoo into her palm, rubbed her hands together to work up a lather, then eased her fingers into Mei's hair, massaging her scalp as she worked the shampoo through the strands. "It almost felt like more than just worry." She sighed, her breath gusting through Mei's wet hair. "It makes me uneasy."

 

Mei closed her eyes as Alte washed her hair, moaning softly with pleasure at the sensation. Almost as an afterthought, she said, "We'll find out when we meet him on my ship."

 

"Yeah," Alte said quietly, fighting the urge to shift and give away her reaction to the noises Mei was making. She moved her fingers down Mei's head to the base of her skull, scratching gently with her nails.

 

Mei moaned again, louder this time. Alte knew all of her weak spots. She quickly retrieved the washcloth and soap. "We should, um, finish up so we can go meet Qyzen and find out what happened to you."

 

"Right," Alte agreed quickly, easing her hands free of Mei's hair and turning towards the wall. "Umm. Soap and washcloth?"

 

Mei handed them to Alte. "Right here." She retrieved the extra set, beginning to wash herself while keeping her back to Alte.

 

Before Alte could start lathering up the washcloth, the cloth and soap fell from nerveless fingers. A rusty, "No," escaped her mouth as she started backing across the decon room.

 

"Alte?" Mei turned to Alte, catching her before she could slip and fall. "What is it?"

 

"He's coming," Alte rasped, clutching at Mei's arms. "Don't let him find me. Please!"

 

Mei gathered Alte to her, rocking back and forth. "He won't, I promise. I won't let anyone take you away from me. I promise."

 

The room slowly came back into focus and Alte found herself shivering in Mei's arms, despite the hot water and steam. "Mei?" she whispered, confused. "What?"

 

"It happened again," Mei told her, rubbing her back soothingly. "You said 'he's coming' and didn't want him to find you."

 

"No name?" Alte asked as she let her head rest on Mei's shoulder.

 

Mei shook her head, letting her cheek rest against Alte's head. "No name. Just 'him'. Whoever he is, you must have known him before Nar Shaddaa."

 

"Fuck." Alte sighed.

 

"We'll figure it out in time," Mei assured her, trying to project a determination she didn't feel. "For now, we should finish up before the others come looking for us."

 

"Yeah, okay," Alte agreed as she pulled away. "Fuck, where'd my washcloth go?"

 

"You dropped it and your soap." Mei looked around. "There they are." She bent to retrieve them and pressed them into Alte's hands. "Here."

 

"Thanks," Alte said quietly before hurrying through washing. She _really_ wished she could have forgone the entire decon process and just showered in her own 'fresher. At least there she knew where everything was without having to ask.

 

"Right." Mei retrieved her own washcloth and soap, which she'd dropped earlier, and finished washing as well. She tried not to think about how it felt to hold Alte in her arms, naked, wet, and shivering. _Don't go there, Mei. That way lies madness._

 

For one of the few times in her life, Alte wished she could see like Mei and Kira could, so she could at least sneak a peek at Mei. _You're a horrible human being,_ she scolded herself as she waited for Mei to finish up. "Towels? Want some help combing out your hair?" she asked.

 

"In a minute," Mei replied, stepping under the spray to rinse away the last of the soap and shampoo. She turned off the water and stepped out, using a towel to dry off a bit before wrapping it around herself. Grabbing another towel, she handed it to Alte. Once she took it, Mei grabbed a third towel and bent over to squeeze out as much of the excess water from her hair as she could. "One disadvantage of long hair is all the time and effort in washing and drying it."

 

"Worth it, though, right?" Alte asked, wrapping the towel around herself. "Is there a bench we can use?"

 

"Right, and yes, there is." Mei led Alte over to the bench and helped her sit down, handing her the comb. Once Alte was seated, Mei sat down with her back to her.

 

Starting at the ends, Alte worked the comb through Mei's hair, carefully working out all the tangles before moving higher. The movements were familiar, almost meditative. "I kind of miss having hair," she confessed quietly, unwilling to break the peace of the moment.

 

"I miss it, too," Mei answered quietly, savoring this quiet moment with Alte. "I liked when we took turns helping each other with our hair."

 

Alte snickered. "Remember that time you tried to do all those braids in my hair?"

 

"Stars, that turned into _such_ a mess," Mei groaned. "One big braid is much easier to manage."

 

"Or two braids with one coiled on top of your head," Alte teased, tugging gently at Mei's hair. "If you ever cut this off, I just might kill you."

 

"I have no intention of cutting it, so I'm safe from that, at least." Mei grinned, reaching back to catch Alte's hand and give it a squeeze.

 

Alte leaned forward and hugged Mei from behind, pressing her face into Mei's shoulder and, by extension, her hair. "I've missed this. With everything going on in the last year, we haven't really had time to just be ourselves."

 

Mei covered Alte's hands with hers, taking a deep breath. "I know what you mean. Even when we _did_ get a break, it was never long enough for this."

 

"Despite everything else today, I'm glad we're in this together." Alte sighed quietly, pushing aside her longing for more.

 

"Me, too," Mei agreed, wishing she had the courage to turn and kiss Alte.

 

*

 

Kira paced the airlock just outside the lift from the station. Tharan and Doc waited nearby, studiously _not_ looking at each other. Doc broke the tense silence: "Mei told me about her bond with Alte'zu, but she didn't say anything about a bond with you, Kira."

 

"This is the first time I've really noticed it," Kira replied, fidgeting with the end of the ponytail she'd pulled her hair into. "We can sense others' emotions and there were… reasons a bond didn't form earlier." She smiled wanly. "I wasn't even sure the bond was there until I felt Zu's panic attack. That was… unsettling."

 

"You're _sure_ Qyzen didn't hit her hard enough to cause memory loss?" Tharan asked Doc for the third time.

 

Doc shrugged. "As sure as I can be. From the damage I found, he hit her hard enough to knock her out, but that's it. He seems to have excellent control of his strength, so whatever caused Alte'zu's memory loss, it wasn't Qyzen."

 

Blowing out a breath, Tharan nodded reluctantly. "I've seen Qyzen and Zu train together, and Qyzen and Mei, for that matter. He knows just how hard to hit them."

 

"So something else made Zu lose her memory," Kira remarked, stopping in her pacing when she sensed Mei and Alte coming closer. "They're on the lift."

 

Doc straightened up from leaning against the wall to move closer, ready to help if necessary.

 

Alte groaned. "I'm going to get mobbed," she grumbled. She couldn't be mad, though. It felt good to know people cared enough about her to want to check on her as soon as they could.

 

Mei wrapped her arm around Alte and squeezed reassuringly. "They care about you."

 

"Yeah," Alte said with a small, pleased smile. Her smile fell into a frown at the worry coming at her, stronger than Mei's, and stronger than just sensing someone's emotions. "Oh! Kira! I can feel Kira!"

 

Mei smiled and squeezed Alte again. "I sensed her earlier. It seems we've formed bonds with her as well. Mine with her isn't as strong as the one we share, but it's there."

 

"For me, as well," Alte replied, smiling as the lift doors opened. "I'm okay," she assured Kira, Doc, and Tharan.

 

"I'll be the judge of that," Tharan said, stepping up to hug her gently. "To the medbay with you, Zu."

 

Kira hugged Alte tight, whispering, "I was so worried!"

 

Mei stood back, watching with a fond smile as the others fussed over Alte.

 

"I'm fine," Alte whispered back to Kira. "Aside from a couple gaps in my memory."

 

"A couple?" Tharan asked, concerned. "I thought it was just--we'll discuss this on the ship. Come on." He led the way onto Mei's ship and down into the medbay. Qyzen and T7 were waiting in the hallway outside the medbay.

 

"Master Alte'zu + Knight Meibelle = all right?" T7 beeped questioningly.

 

"Tharan just wants to check me over for himself," Alte explained, smiling at the little droid.

 

 _"Apologies for hurting you, Herald,"_ Qyzen said, looking away.

 

"Hey, look at me, Qyzen," Alte said softly, squeezing his arm. "I'm sure you had your reasons for doing what you did. I'll understand once you've explained, but I can already tell you that I'll forgive you."

 

 _"Will wait upstairs,"_ Qyzen said before retreating up to the main deck.

 

"T7 = resume project." The little droid trundled back to his work area.

 

Doc indicated where he kept his equipment. "Everything you'll need is right there, Cedrax. If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

 

As he disappeared, Kira whispered to Mei, "You _missed_ him and Tharan meeting face-to-face. There's _history_ between them. They barely spoke to each other while we were waiting for you and Zu."

 

Mei nodded, glancing towards the stairs, and then back at Alte and Tharan. She whispered back, "Doc's mad at Tharan over something. As long as they don't let it interfere with their work, we shouldn't get involved."

 

Tharan grabbed a med scanner then walked over to the medbay bed and patted the top, studiously ignoring Mei and Kira's whispers. "Hop on up, Zu, and we'll take a look."

 

Nudging Mei and Kira gently on her way by, Alte sat on the bed so Tharan could see the left side of her head where Qyzen had hit her. He probed the wound site gently with his fingers before turning on the scanner, looking up at the screen at the head of the bed to read the results. "Doc does good work," he admitted with a grudging huff. "Although, I'm sure part of that is due to your Jedi constitution, Zu. I see no physical reason for the memory loss. I'm inclined to think it's psychological."

 

"Me, too," Alte agreed quietly, tugging at her right ear. "That's what worries me about it. Who did I sense that scared me so badly that I blocked them from my memory on instinct?"

 

"I wish I knew." Mei moved closer, taking Alte's hand in hers. "I was more afraid you'd slip and hit your head again."

 

Kira blinked and raised her eyebrows, noticing for the first time that Mei's hair had been washed and pulled back into a simple ponytail. "Wait, you had to decon, right? Did you shower _together_?"

 

"I wasn't about to let Alte shower alone when she was still shaky on her feet," Mei retorted, pushing away her memories of how it'd felt to hold Alte.

 

"Any pain, still?" Tharan asked as he put away the med scanner, trying not to hope that Mei and Alte would finally get their acts together.

 

"I'm glad Mei was there when I came out of… whatever you'd call what happened in the shower," Alte replied, smiling a little at Mei. "Just a mild headache, nothing I can't handle."

 

"Headstrong, self-sacrificing Jedi will be the death of me," Tharan muttered to himself as he pulled a vial of Alte's painkillers out of his pocket and readied an injection. "If you're in any pain, _tell_ me," he instructed, injecting the medication into her arm.

 

"Tharan," Alte said on a sigh, not stopping him. "I just don't want to affect the efficacy of the medication by taking it too often."

 

"I _am_ capable of reformulating," Tharan shot back. "I'm happy to do so if it means you're not suffering when you don't need to."

 

"Fine," Alte huffed. "Done?"

 

"Yes," Tharan replied then sighed, slumping. "You're my friend and patient, Zu. It's my job to look after your health. I can't do that if you hide things from me."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Alte slid down off the table before leaning over and kissing Tharan's cheek. "I appreciate your concern. I won't promise to come to you for every ache and pain that I can easily bear on my own. But I'll come to you if I truly need the medication."

 

Tharan smiled wryly. "I suppose that's the best I can ask for."

 

Mei looked away when Alte kissed Tharan's cheek, clenching her hands into fists. Kira noticed and shook her head in fond exasperation. _They were **showering** together and nothing happened! **Idiots!**_ "You said it yourself, Tharan: she's a headstrong, self-sacrificing Jedi."

 

"I wouldn't have her any other way," Mei added, forcing a note of cheer into her voice.

 

Alte rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I can name a couple other headstrong self-sacrificing Jedi," she told them, walking over and hugging Kira and Mei in turn. "Let's see what Qyzen has to say." She led the way up to the main deck and the lounge room where Qyzen was pacing by the couch at the back.

 

Doc was seated on the couch, watching Qyzen. When he noticed the others coming, he sat up straight. Mei stuck close to Alte, unable to shake her concern for her friend just yet. Kira shook her head and sat down near Doc so Mei and Alte could share the other couch.

 

Leaning against the wall near Mei and Alte's couch, Tharan watched them get settled before turning his gaze on Qyzen.

 

Qyzen waited until everyone was settled before beginning. _"You know we went with Hunter to her mission, yes?"_ he asked Alte while Kira translated quietly for Doc.

 

"She was able to tell me that much, yes," Alte answered. "She said we got there, I had a panic attack and ran away, and you followed me. What happened, Qyzen?"

 

 _"After we left the base, you wandered. I kept pace but didn't disturb,"_ Qyzen explained. _"Not long after, you stopped and said, 'he's here.'"_

 

"Did I specify who?" Alte interrupted, leaning forward in her seat.

 

 _"Brother,"_ Qyzen answered softly. Alte sat back in her seat, eyes wide. _"Went racing away. Almost to an Imperial outpost when I finally caught up and kept you from going closer. Struggled and called out for him. Turrets started powering up so I knocked you out and carried you back to the main base."_

 

"Wait, I called for him?" Alte asked, frowning. "Did I say his name?"

 

_"Just Te'ru."_

 

"Te'ru," Alte whispered, a longing rising in her at the name.

 

Mei squeezed Alte's hand, tears stinging her eyes at the longing she could feel from Alte. "Did you see anyone that could have been him, Qyzen?"

 

Qyzen shrugged. _"Was one Sith. Could not see face, was wearing mask. But he took a step forward when Herald called name."_

 

"That's something, at least, right?" Tharan asked hopefully.

 

"That doesn't mean it was him," Kira reluctantly told him. She didn't like dampening their enthusiasm, but someone had to think of the worst case scenario. "He could have taken a step towards her because he wanted to hurt her."

 

Shaking his head, Qyzen said. _"Forgot until now, Sith turned away. Didn't attack."_

 

Alte rubbed her temple. "Can you describe the mask, Qyzen? I feel like that's important."

 

 _"Like skull, rictus,"_ Qyzen answered.

 

Shifting forward, Alte picked up a datapad from the table between the couches. Tapping a button, she said, "Lord Kallig," she told the pad. The pad beeped. "Project," Alte instructed and a holoimage appeared above the pad. "Is this the mask, Qyzen?"

 

Qyzen studied the image before nodding. _"Is mask, Herald."_

 

Alte set the pad on the table, the image still projecting, and sat back again, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

 

Mei frowned and looked from the image to Alte. "How did you know what to look for? Why do I feel like I should recognize that mask, too?"

 

"The Force ghost on Nar Shaddaa," Alte answered, gesturing at the datapad. "It felt too dark and angry to have been a Jedi, plus Jedi don't wear masks, so I did some research into known Sith. He was a Sith Lord 2,000 years ago during the early days of the Sith Empire. I don't know how he connects to my brother, but since he's wearing Kallig's mask, I can only assume I was Kallig's target on Nar Shaddaa."

 

"Was there a 'monster' with him?" Doc asked Qyzen. "Zenith mentioned he had one with him on Balmorra, though I don't remember it."

 

Qyzen huffed at the descriptor but shook his head. _"Only saw humans."_

 

"So, we know he's still alive, that he was on Quesh, he's connected to the ghost of an ancient Sith Lord, and his name is Te'ru." Alte frowned. "Te'ru doesn't sound quite right. I don't know why."

 

"Human memories begin as early as three years old," Tharan said softly. "Maybe you remember something about him. Maybe not consciously, but there is a part of you that remembers."

 

"Maybe," Alte allowed.

 

Mei hugged Alte. "Te'ru could be a nickname. Just like Alte or Zu."

 

"Or Mei," Kira volunteered with a grin.

 

"Or Doc," Doc added with a chuckle, making Mei laugh.

 

Alte smiled, looking around at them. "Thanks," she said quietly before climbing to her feet. "I need to go check in on the Rift Alliance and give them my report."

 

"I need to report to Master Braga and find out if he has a new assignment for me," Mei stood up as well, hugging Alte.

 

"Before you go," Kira interrupted, getting to her feet. "I heard from Enaq. They need our help. I figured, since Quesh isn't too far from Nar Shaddaa, that we could go before heading off on our next missions, whatever those will be."

 

Alte nodded. "Sounds good. I'll let you know when we're ready to leave. Stopping on Nar Shaddaa will give me a chance to replenish my tea supplies."

 

Tharan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I do need to check in on my storefront on the Promenade."

 

"Should've known you ran off to Nar Shaddaa," Doc muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

 

"There's certainly more opportunities there than on Balmorra," Tharan replied, narrowing his eyes at Doc.

 

"We were _helping people_ ," Doc retorted, standing up to glare at Tharan. "That wasn't enough for you, though! You _had_ to scarper off to Nar fucking Shaddaa when people could have used your help!"

 

Tharan folded his arms over his chest, squaring off against Doc. Before he could get a word in, Holiday appeared in front of him. "Don't you talk to my Tharan that way!"

 

"Slag," Alte muttered, covering her eyes, as if that would help.

 

"What the--" Doc reared back as if he'd been slapped. Then he sneered at Tharan. "What's the matter, Cedrax, couldn't find anyone to give you the time of day, so you created a holo _girl_ friend instead?"

 

"Holiday is more than a mere hologram," Tharan snapped.

 

"Enough," Alte stepped in, holding her hands out. Holiday winked out. "We don't have time for this. Tharan, Qyzen, let's go."

 

Doc glared at Tharan for a moment longer before storming off in the direction of the galley. "I need a drink."

 

Mei looked at Kira and gestured in his direction. Kira nodded and followed him. Mei turned to Alte and the others. "Take care. We'll see you on Nar Shaddaa."

 

"You, too," Alte replied, gesturing Tharan and Qyzen ahead of her. Tharan paused at the top of the stairs down to the exit hatch, looking towards the galley. "Don't even think it, Tharan Cedrax."

 

Tharan huffed and followed Qyzen out of Mei's ship. Shaking her head, Alte followed as well.

 

*

 

"What the hell was that?" Alte demanded once they were in the lift.

 

"It's nothing," Tharan answered shortly, not looking away from the lift wall. "Kira already deduced that Doc and I have a history. Let's leave it at that."

 

"If it impacts either of you in the field, I need to know," Alte replied, crossing her arms.

 

Tharan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Doc and I were lovers when I was on Balmorra. I wasn't there for long, only a year or two. I did care for him, but… he was a rebound. I'd just had my heart broken and Doc was there. To be quite honest, we're a little too alike for the relationship to have lasted much longer than it did. I wasn't being fair to him and I knew it. So I left."

 

Alte reached out and squeezed Tharan's shoulder gently. "If you want, if Mei and I end up on the same planets in the future, we'll coordinate it so you and Doc aren't with us at the same time."

 

"I'll have to face up to my mistakes eventually," Tharan protested weakly.

 

"Let's give you both time to cool off," Alte advised. "Let Doc make the first move. For now, I need you on the ship keeping an eye on Blaesus."

 

Nodding, Tharan shot her a grateful look. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome," Alte replied softly as the lift slowed to a stop.

 

*

 

After making her report to Master Braga, Mei found Kira and Doc in the galley. He had a glass in front of him, but it was empty. "He's only had the one drink. I made sure of it."

 

"Thanks, Kira," Mei sat down across from them. "Would you care to explain, Doc?"

 

"What's to explain?" Doc kept his arms folded across his chest and refused to look at either of them.

 

"Doc, look at me." Mei waited until he grudgingly did so. "Alte and I will need you and Tharan to be able to focus if we're all dirtside together. If you can't, we need to know."

 

"Fine." Doc reached out and fidgeted with the glass. "Tharan and I arrived on Balmorra around the same time, ready to do our part and help. We became lovers and it lasted for awhile, but we both knew it wouldn't be permanent. He never told me, but I'm pretty sure I was a rebound, which was fine with me. The sex was great. Then he up and left, no goodbye, no note, no explanation. Just--" Doc snapped his fingers "--gone. I at least leave a note, even if it's just 'Sorry, gorgeous, gotta run.' Tharan didn't even do _that_."

 

At a nod from Mei, Kira got up and retrieved the bottle of Corellian whiskey, setting it next to Doc's glass. As he poured himself a shot, Mei remarked, "It sounds like you're more hurt by him leaving without warning than the fact that he left."

 

"Of _course_ I am!" Doc snapped, and then tossed the shot back, shuddering at the burn. "Common courtesy! Would it have been too much for him?"

 

"He had his reasons, I'm sure," Kira felt compelled to defend Tharan. She liked him and was starting to like Doc.

 

Mei reached out and squeezed Kira's arm. "If you like, I can work with Alte so you two aren't on the planet at the same time if we end up in the same place again."

 

Doc shook his head, pouring another shot. "No, we'll manage. I just didn't have a warning."

 

"I hope you two work it out." Mei got to her feet. "This is the _only_ time I'll let you drink yourself into a stupor, though. In the future, I expect you to be more mature about things."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Doc tossed the shot back, and then picked up the bottle to drink from it directly.

 

Kira followed Mei from the galley, shaking her head. "I hope Doc gets over it. I don't see him or Tharan leaving any time soon."

 

"That makes two of us," Mei agreed, looping her arm through Kira's. "Right now, all I want to do is fall into bed and sleep."

 

"Answer me one question." Kira let Mei pull her along towards her quarters. "You _showered_ with Zu and _nothing_ happened?"

 

Mei groaned and covered her face with her free hand. "I _knew_ you were going to bring that up."

 

"Seriously?" Kira rolled her eyes. "You two are _idiots_."

 

" _Thanks_ , Kira."

 

*

 

Most of the members of the Rift Alliance were gathered in the lounge when Alte arrived on her ship. "Tharan, Shuuru and Diab Duin are in their quarters, could you go get them, please?"

 

"Of course, Master Alte'zu," Tharan agreed before heading off for the crew quarters.

 

"Is something wrong, Master Alte'zu?" Senator Grell asked.

 

"Not precisely," Alte answered, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'd rather not explain more than once."

 

"Alright," Senator Grell agreed.

 

Once Tharan came back with Shuuru and Diab Duin, Alte began. "Attis Station is safe now. The scientists assigned there are fine. I can't demand your trust, but if this is going to work, I need you to tell me when something's wrong that I can fix.

 

"From here, we'll be traveling to Nar Shaddaa," she continued. "We need supplies and some friends have requested my help, along with Meibelle and Kira."

 

Nadia started to speak but Alte held up a hand. "I will not give any details, it's a personal matter."

 

Nadia subsided, nodding.

 

"One more thing. Regarding the galley," Alte leveled a steady stare at each of the Rift Alliance delegates. "It has come to my attention that my disabilities are not obvious if I don't point them out. I'm blind, I see using the Force, but that only applies to organic beings and droids. I can't see walls, I can't see counters, I can't see inanimate objects on said counters. I've arranged things in the galley so I can find them easily. I don't mind if you use the galley to prepare food or drinks for yourselves, just put things back where you found them. If you can't find an item you need, come find me, Tharan, or Qyzen. Is that clear?"

 

A chorus of "Yes, Master Alte'zu," answered her.

 

She smiled and bowed. "Thank you. We'll be departing shortly. Senator Grell, Nadia, may I speak with you in the training room?"

 

"Of course," Senator Grell and Nadia agreed and followed her to the training room.

 

"Thank you for protecting my Nadia," Senator Grell said once they were inside. "She told me you saw her… outburst. I imagine you want an explanation."

 

"Only if you're willing to give it," Alte replied then sighed. "I can see that you use your abilities instinctively, Nadia, when you become emotional."

 

"Yes, yes," Senator Grell said before Nadia could speak for herself. "But Nadia's gotten better at controlling herself. The Republic calls them 'Force abilities,' but to me, they're 'Nadia's gifts.' Her powers are stronger than many Jedi, but… unpredictable. I hoped she would learn from you. From your experience."

 

"You would benefit from some basic Jedi instruction, Nadia," Alte said, turning to Nadia.

 

"In time, certainly," Senator Grell stepped in again. Alte fought back a frustrated frown. "But for now, I think she has some growing up to do."

 

"All due respect, Senator," Alte said slowly. "This is Nadia's choice. She is an adult on your world, is she not?"

 

"Yes," Nadia said quickly before her father could get a word in edgewise.

 

"If Nadia had been sent to a Jedi enclave when she first showed signs of being Force sensitive," Alte explained. "She would have better control over her abilities." Senator Grell started to speak but Alte held up a hand. "I understand that that wasn't an option when Nadia was young. 21 years old is a little old to be learning the ways of the Jedi, but she really should start learning as soon as possible, if only so she can gain better control over her abilities."

 

Senator Grell sighed and looked to Nadia, who was looking at him with a hopeful look. "Very well. Just control, for now."

 

"Yes! Thank you, Father!" Nadia cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

 

He smiled at her and Alte smiled at his obvious devotion to her.

 

"Now," Senator Grell said once Nadia had stepped back. "Attis Station's researchers said a 'Lord Kyrus' contacted you. Didn't he order the attack on the _Fortitude_?"

 

"The Sith claimed he knew everything we've done here," Alte said, shaking her head.

 

"That monitoring device I found," Nadia said.

 

"It seems we do have a traitor on board," Senator Grell said with a sigh.

 

"If they've stayed hidden for this long," Alte observed. "We'll need more evidence to determine who they are."

 

"Yes, yes, that seems sensible," Senator Grell agreed, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps if we act normally, our 'guest' will leave another clue."

 

*

 

"Kira? Mei, Zu?" Enaq stared at the three of them in disbelief before he smiled brightly. "You're all here! I didn't expect all of you to come."

 

"We come bearing gifts," Kira told him, offering him the package she held. Mei and Alte followed suit. "How's everyone holding up?"

 

"Better, now." He examined the packages eagerly. "Can't believe it's really all of you. You're all so different." His eyes lingered on Alte's shaved head, Kira's robes, and Mei's carefully-styled hair. "All Jedi?"

 

Mei nodded, her smile becoming a little strained as she thought about how it came about. "Yes, we all became Jedi. And Alte's already a Jedi Master."

 

"Aren't Jedi Masters usually older?" he asked, surprised, as he looked at Alte once again.

 

Alte laughed, nodding. "Yes, but I was needed for an important mission and the Council felt I was ready to be a Master to do it."

 

Enaq stared at Alte in shock, though whether it was Alte's implant or the fact that her mouth didn't move that surprised him the most would be hard to say. After a few moments, he managed to find his voice. "Well, if I were to pick any of you to become a Master first, it would certainly be _you_ , Zu."

 

Mei smirked and nudged Alte with her elbow. "See, we're not the only ones who think that way!"

 

Alte nudged Mei back before moving forward and hugging Enaq. "I'm fine," she said quietly in his ear. She pulled back to look down at him, smiling. "How is everyone?"

 

Before he could answer, Darshyn stalked over, glaring at Mei and Kira. "Enaq, distribute the food and medicine. Our people have waited long enough. Go now." Nodding, the Evocii left with the supplies the three of them had brought. Darshyn turned to the three Jedi. "This famine… your fault. Our people suffer because of the slaughter you committed in our name. The Ur'kossags."

 

Mei and Kira both ducked their heads, not looking at him or Alte. Frowning, Alte looked from Darshyn to Mei and Kira. "What did you do?"

 

"You remember the Ur'kossags," Mei answered the question, deciding it was best to admit to what they'd done before Darshyn told Alte for them. "How they made us their personal entertainment? Well, Kira and I decided to pay them a private visit."

 

"We asked them nicely to back off," Kira contributed, straightening up. "Things got ugly, gangsters died."

 

"You two butchered the Ur'kossags," Darshyn interjected angrily. "Made a public spectacle of their deaths and spread terror in our name. Everyone fears us."

 

"Darshyn," Alte snapped, gesturing sharply. "All the more reason for us to help you. Go help Enaq. I'll deal with Mei and Kira. If you guys need anything, contact us, we're more than willing to help."

 

As he stalked away, Mei and Kira exchanged worried glances. They'd hoped to keep that trip to the Ur'kossags secret from Alte. Neither of them were very proud of what they'd done, but they'd done it to protect people. "Alte…"

 

"Not now," Alte said, voice low. "Let's go." She turned and started back the way they came.

 

Exchanging guilty glances, Mei and Kira followed her, waving to the people who called out to them. They were fine, for now.

 

*

 

Tharan looked up as Mei, Kira, and Alte entered his store. "That didn't take long," he said with a welcoming smile that fell at the serious look on Alte's face. "Something wrong?"

 

"Could we have some privacy, please?" Alte asked. "If you're done here, head back to the ships and have them prepped to leave."

 

"Sure," he agreed. He pulled out his datapad and sent Kira the alarm codes. "Lock up when you're done."

 

"We will," Alte assured him. "Thank you, Tharan."

 

"Any time," he replied and beat a hasty retreat.

 

"If you're going to blame anyone for this, Zu, blame me," Kira volunteered once it was just the three of them. "I'm the one who had the idea."

 

"Yeah, but I didn't try to talk you out of it," Mei protested. "I deserve some of the blame, too."

 

"I don't blame either of you," Alte replied, turning to face them and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not mad at you for killing the Ur'kossags."

 

Mei and Kira exchanged worried glances. "Then what _are_ you mad about, Alte?"

 

"I'm not even sure I'm mad at you," Alte admitted quietly, looking away. "I'm mad at myself, that you felt you had to keep this from me. I would have helped, if you had asked."

 

That surprised both Mei and Kira. "Oh, um, that hadn't occurred to me." Kira reached up and fidgeted with her earring. "The truth is, the Ur'kossags approached me, asked me to join them."

 

Mei narrowed her eyes. This was the first _she'd_ heard of it. "What did they want from you?"

 

Kira shrugged. "They wanted me to kill someone for them." She looked down. "For a time, I was tempted to agree."

 

"You know it wouldn't have stopped there," Mei told her quietly, wrapping an arm around Kira's shoulders. "They'd have asked you to kill other people for them."

 

"Even back then, I knew that." Kira nodded, leaning into Mei. "Still, it would've meant food, clothes, and shelter."

 

Alte couldn't hold herself back from comforting Kira. "If having those meant giving in to the Ur'kossags, I wouldn't have wanted them," she said as she wrapped an arm around Kira's waist.

 

Kira nodded. "Yeah, the price was too high. Still, something needed to be done about them. That's when I asked Mei to go with me to confront them. It went about as well as you'd expect."

 

"We didn't _want_ to kill them, but they didn't give us much of a choice," Mei added quietly, briefly squeezing Kira's shoulders.

 

Sighing, Alte rested her forehead against the side of Kira's head. "I'm not going to play the what-if game. We have no way of knowing how things would have gone if I'd been there. If you ever need me, just ask. Even if you're pretty sure I'm going to try and talk you out of it."

 

"We will." Kira wrapped her free arm around Alte and squeezed. "Thanks, Zu."

 

"For all the bad shit that happened," Alte said quietly. "I miss the days when it was just the three of us against the rest of the galaxy."

 

Mei nodded. "I know what you mean." She sighed deeply. "Let's go. It's not just the three of us anymore."

 

*

 

"Ah, Master Alte'zu," Senator Grell greeted her as Alte entered the ship.

 

"Hello, Senator," Alte replied, managing a smile. "What can I help you with?"

 

"A group of our soldiers on Hoth have run into a… difficult situation," Senator Grell began.

 

Once he'd finished explaining the situation and Alte assured him she would be more than willing to help, she headed for her quarters to call Mei. "Just got my next mission from Senator Grell," Alte explained once Mei answered. "We're headed to Hoth."

 

"Either the Force _really_ likes us or it really likes to torment us," Mei replied with a wry smile. "That's where we're headed, too." She hesitated a moment before asking, "Did you want to travel together or separately?"

 

"Separately might be the better idea, although not my preference," Alte replied with a wry smile. "If I'm going to gain their trust, I need to be here with them. See you on the giant snowball."

 

"See you." After Alte's image winked out, Mei's head drooped until her chin rested against her chest. Very quietly, she muttered, "Fuck."

 

Alte slumped down on her bed, rubbing her forehead. _Maybe I should have Kira slip a sedative into Mei's food, she thought before giving a humorless laugh. Mei was too canny for that._ Still, Alte hoped Mei managed to get some sleep on the way to Hoth.

 

Mei pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. _There's only one way I'm going to get any sleep without resorting to sedatives, but Kira and Alte are going to **kill** me for it._

 

*

 

Once Mei was sure Kira had gone to bed and fallen asleep, she padded barefoot down the stairs to Doc's quarters near the medbay and knocked on the door. After a few moments, it opened to reveal Doc in a pair of pajama pants riding low on his hips, his chest bare, and his black hair tousled. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Mei, wearing her usual pajamas: a tank top and sleep shorts. "Um, hi?"

 

"Doc, I, uh, need your help with something." Mei clasped her hands behind her back to hide her nerves. "It's sort of medical related and sort of not."

 

"That clears things right up," he retorted with a half-smile, folding his arms across his chest and leaning one shoulder against the door jamb. "What can ol' Doc do for you?"

 

"Kark, this isn't going well," Mei muttered, tugging at the end of her ponytail. Deciding it'd be easier to show him, she stepped into his space and stretched up to kiss him.

 

After a moment of surprise, Doc wrapped his arms around Mei and kissed her back. When they parted to catch their breath, he asked, "Are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure, Doc."

 

He gently pulled her into the room, letting the door slide shut behind her.


	10. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more than a little frosty between Mei and Alte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestana here, this was rather painful to write because of what we put Mei and Alte through, particularly Alte, but necessary.

Growling quietly, Alte climbed out of bed and knelt on the mat a few paces from the foot of her bed. She breathed deeply, striving for the peace mediation brought, but Mei's emotions crept in, distracting her. She dashed away a tear and got to her feet, pacing from one side of her quarters to the other. Mei wasn't broadcasting on purpose, she knew that. Mei would _never_ rub something like this in her face. That didn't make it hurt any less. Rubbing a hand over her head, she frowned at the prickle of stubble.

Grumbling, Alte left her quarters for the 'fresher. She felt her way along the vanity until she found the drawer where she kept her razor. Except it wasn't there. "Fucking damn it," she muttered, digging through the other drawers until she found it in the bottom one. "Petty little shits." She started to raise the razor, but stopped. She was tired of this. Tired of not having hair, tired of _why_ she kept doing it. Shoving the razor back in the proper drawer, she went back to her quarters.

She went back to pacing. Five minutes later, she stopped and rubbed her face. "For fuck's sake, how long are they going to--. _Another_ round?" She groaned and flopped down on her bed.

The bed under her vibrated as the door chimed softly.

"Come in, Tharan," she called.

The door slid open and Tharan stepped in. "Um, I know you're not doing this on purpose, but we can all kind of feel your frustration."

Groaning, Alte slung an arm over her eyes. "Apologies, Tharan," she said. "I'll guard my emotions better."

"No apologies necessary," Tharan assured her. He paused, uncertain.

"Yes?" Alte prompted, moving her arm so she could turn her head towards him.

"If you want to talk about it…" he trailed off.

"Believe me, Tharan, you _really_ don't want to know what's bothering me," she replied with a grimace.

"If you're sure?"

"Yes. Trust me," she answered as she sat up. "Go get some sleep."

"Good night, Zu."

Once Tharan was gone, Alte got up and went over to her desk, settling in her chair. Turning on her private holoterminal, it beeped, alerting her to a waiting message. "What in the galaxy?" she muttered. "Begin playback."

"Master Alte'zu," Ashara Zavros's voice was a near whisper. Alte frowned. She hadn't seen or heard from Ashara since they were on Dantooine together a few years ago. "I'm sorry, I don't have long. You've either heard what happened or you will soon. I don't have a defense, that's not why I'm risking calling you. You need to know… I think you have a brother. I've met someone who looks an awful lot like you. He's not like the other--." She broke off before the console beeped to signal the end of the transmission.

Alte sat back in her chair, tugging on her ear. That was… odd. She pressed a button on the holoterminal. "Yuon Parr," she said. The terminal beeped as it dialed Master Yuon's frequency.

"Alte'zu? What's wrong, my Padawan?" Master Yuon asked when she answered, worry in her voice. Alte managed a smile at the familiar appellation.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "While I was on Quesh, I received a holomessage from Ashara Zavros. She didn't give any details. What happened to her?"

"Ashara was on Taris," Yuon explained. "She fell in with a Sith lord. Masters Ocera and Ryen were killed and she fled with the Sith. What did she tell you?"

"I've received some information from Zenith and Doc, and now Ashara, that leads me to believe the Sith in question is my brother," Alte explained.

Stunned silence answered her for a long moment. "Do you remember him at all, Alte'zu?"

"No," Alte replied, shaking her head. "Tharan believes I remember him, just not consciously. I… sensed him on Quesh. It's a long story, but I called him 'Te'ru', but that feels like a nickname." She tugged at her ear. "This is a lot to take in, but it's not why I originally called you. What do you know about Force bonds, Master?"

"Oh, my Padawan," Yuon murmured, sympathy in her voice. "Knowing what you do now about your brother, I can image one reason why you would ask, but that's not the entire reason, is it? What's happened?"

Turning her face away, Alte answered. "I just… is there a way for me to block what I'm getting from the other person?"

"I'm afraid I'm not much of an expert on Force bonds, Alte'zu," Yuon replied regretfully. "But I know who is. Do you have Master Kiwiiks's holofrequency?"

"No," Alte replied.

"Here," Yuon said. A few moments later, Alte's datapad beeped with an incoming transmission. "She should be awake, she likes to do her research late at night when no one else is in the archives."

"Thank you, Master Yuon," Alte said softly.

"I think we can forego the formalities," Yuon said kindly. "Just Yuon will be fine."

"I'm honored," Alte replied with a faint smile. "You may call me Alte, if you like."

"Of course," Yuon agreed, sounding pleased. "Good night, Alte."

"Good night, Yuon." Alte cut the connection and grabbed her datapad. In moments, Master Kiwiiks answered.

"Master Alte'zu," Master Kiwiiks greeted. "How can I help?"

"Yuon said you're an expert on Force bonds," Alte explained.

"Yes, what do you need?" Master Kiwiiks answered, concern in her voice.

Alte took a deep breath before asking, "Is there a way to block the emotions I'm getting from the other person? Without blocking what they feel from me?"

"Yes. Close your eyes and feel for your bond…" Master Kiwiiks began.

*

Mei woke up slowly, feeling pleasantly sore. Her smile of satisfaction changed to a frown when she opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was at first. Then the hum of the ship's engines penetrated and she relaxed. She was in Doc's quarters. She'd slept with him. _First person I've been with who thought about **my** pleasure as much as theirs._ Carefully, she sat up and looked around for her pajamas.

"Morning." Doc, already dressed, held her pajamas out to her. "Looking for these?"

"Thanks, Doc." Mei accepted them and got up to put them on. "I take it you have questions?"

He nodded, offering her a comb and brush. "Your hair's a mess."

"I'm sure." She sat down on the bed and began to carefully brush it. "So, questions?"

Doc sat down in his desk chair. "First of all, why come to me? I know you're not in love with me, that it's not _me_ you want."

Mei blushed and ducked her head. "I said Alte's name, didn't I?"

"A couple times," he replied, sounding completely unconcerned about it. "You're not the first to do it to ol' Doc."

She nodded and resumed brushing. "I've been having trouble sleeping. I keep thinking about... things. I've tried meditation, but I run into the same problem."

"I take it you didn't have as much trouble when Alte'zu slept with you?" Doc raised his eyebrows.

Mei nodded again, smiling softly as she remembered how it'd felt to have Alte in her arms. "Right. Having her with me... comforted me. It calmed me enough that I stopped thinking and could actually get to sleep."

"Why sex?" He folded his arms across his chest, curious. "I could have more easily given you a sedative and it wouldn't risk straining your relationship with Alte'zu. Not to mention you were the first female lover I've had who's fallen asleep on me. Literally."

This time, she shook her head, gathering her hair back into a ponytail now that it was brushed. "Sedatives make me feel groggy for hours afterwards. I hate the feeling and I need to be alert for my missions. And… sorry about falling asleep on you."

Doc considered that for a long moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll help you, but I hope you eventually work things out with Alte'zu. I don't relish the idea of getting caught between you two."

"I know, and I'm sorry for putting you in this position." Mei stood up and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks for doing it, though."

He smiled and stood up to hug her. "You're welcome."

She returned his hug and left, going upstairs to head to her quarters. Unfortunately, she ran into Kira at the top of the stairs. "Mei, I was just looking for you. Where--" Kira looked past her to the stairs, and then back at Mei, taking in her attire. "Oh, _stars_ , you didn't. I thought I imagined it, since the bond is so new."

"I did." Mei nodded, figuring it'd be better to admit to it up front. "You didn't imagine anything."

Kira covered her face with her hand. "I don't believe you. Did you at least block your bond with Zu so she wouldn't--"

The blood drained from Mei's face. "Oh, no. I didn't. I don't know how. She must've--" Mei looked helplessly at Kira. "What do I do?"

Kira glared at Mei. "Block your emotions _if_ you decide to kark things up further by sleeping with him again."

" _That's_ helpful." Mei shook her head. "I'll figure something out."

Once she'd disappeared towards her quarters, Kira shook her head. "This is the _most_ idiotic thing she's done. I hope she doesn't make it worse."

*

Alte had already finished her breakfast and was listening to the news over her earpiece by the time Zenith came into the galley to pour his morning caf.

"Morning," Alte greeted.

"Morning," Zenith answered shortly, staring intently into his cup.

Sighing, Alte tugged at her ear. "If I kept you up at all last night…"

"It's fine," Zenith assured her. "Been kept up by worse things."

She regarded him for a moment before asking, "How would you like to come down to Hoth with me?"

"Qyzen? Tharan?" he asked.

"Qyzen's shko-yagu makes it a little dangerous for him to be fighting right now and Tharan has other duties aboard the ship," she explained. "Besides, I'd like to get to know your fighting style a little better."

Zenith shrugged. "Sure," he agreed before turning and walking out of the galley.

Laughing quietly, Alte got up from the table and headed for her quarters. Somewhere in her closet, she had a set of cold-weather robes. Hopefully, they'd be heavy enough for Hoth.

*

"Are you _sure_ about taking Doc down to Hoth with you?" Kira asked, having followed Mei into her quarters to help her find her cold-weather robes.

"No, but if I know Alte, she'll have Qyzen or Zenith with her because she'll want Tharan to stay on the ship to keep an eye on Blaesus," Mei explained, tossing her lighter clothes onto her bed. "Which means, if we want a medic, I _have_ to take Doc." She stopped and turned to look at Kira. "I don't _want_ to hurt Alte, but I have to think logically about this."

Kira nodded, sorting Mei's clothes into piles as she continued tossing them on the bed. "I know, but it _will_ hurt Zu."

Mei paused to rub her eyes. "I know and it's going to suck majorly."

"Why did you do it, anyway?" That was the one thing Kira couldn't help wondering.

"I--" Mei shook her head. It'd made sense at the time, but now she wondered if she'd been rationalizing it, if some small part of her had wanted to hurt Alte. "Personal reasons, that's all I'll say about it."

"None of them had better be to hurt Zu," Kira growled catching the last robe Mei tossed at her.

Mei glared at Kira. "I love Alte. The last thing I want to do is _hurt_ her."

"Sure doesn't seem like it to me." Shaking her head, Kira held up the robe so Mei could slip her arms into the sleeves. "I hope she'll give you a chance to apologize."

Adjusting her belt under the robe, Mei muttered, "That makes two of us."

*

_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force,_ Alte recited to herself as she waited for Mei on the orbital station. She'd been tempted to head down to the surface without waiting, but that was petty and beneath a Jedi Master. She snorted silently to herself, ignoring Zenith's raised eyebrow. _Yeah, right, Te'zu, pull the other one. You just want to see if she actually slept last night. You just want to torture yourself even more.  
_  
Mei was only slightly surprised to see Alte waiting near the shuttle, Zenith at her side. _I wonder if she considered going down to the surface without me._ Straightening her shoulders, she approached the two of them and only hesitated briefly before greeting Alte with a hug. "Hi. I'm glad you made it to Hoth all right."

"Hello, Alte'zu, Zenith." Doc offered a small wave for the two of them.

_So much for telling her._ Fighting back the pang of hurt at how rested Mei looked, Alte bowed her head in greeting. "You, too, Mei," she replied shortly. She gestured toward the shuttle. "Shall we?" _  
_  
Ignoring a sting at the stiffness of Alte's greeting-- _Your own damn fault, Mei_ \-- she nodded. "Yes, the sooner we go down, the sooner we can finish and leave."

_There is no emotion, there is peace_ , Alte reminded herself. __  


*

"Sergeant Rusk has vital information that we need," Leeha told Mei over the holo. "I'm counting on you to keep him and his men alive. May the Force be with you."

After her image winked out, Mei muttered, "So, yeah, no pressure or anything."

"I have the coordinates," Doc told her, waggling his datapad. "Sounds like we'd better get going."

Mei nodded reluctantly, turning to Alte and Zenith. "Sorry. I wish I could meet this Lieutenant Iresso with you, but--"

"Go," Alte told her, gesturing towards the main part of the base. "I can handle this."

"Comm me if you need anything." Mei caught Alte's hand and squeezed it firmly before heading for the exit with Doc right behind her. Both of them gasped at the first blast of cold air.

"I left Balmorra for this frozen wasteland?" Doc complained, shuddering. "What was I thinking?"

Mei rubbed her gloved hands together. "That it'd be more fun to join me than stay there?"

"Right, _that's_ it." Doc tucked his hands into his armpits. "Let's get this over with."

She smiled weakly. "You read my mind."

"Thought Hoth was supposed to be the coldest thing in the galaxy," Zenith said. "Everything okay?"

Alte turned to him with a glare, finger pointing at his chest. "I don't ask about your personal life, you don't ask about mine. Got it?"

"Got it. Iresso?" Zenith tilted his head towards the room off the cantina where they were supposed to meet Iresso and his team.

Huffing, Alte nodded. Zenith started walking and Alte followed behind him.

*

"That coalition soldier said Valon couldn't die," Zenith commented while he secured the thermal bore device for transport. "Looks pretty dead to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Alte replied quietly, eying Valon warily.

Zenith looked up at her sharply. He started to open his mouth, but Alte shook her head before tilting it toward the exit. He nodded and followed her back out of the base.

"He was still alive," she said once they were outside.

"Even with everything we threw at him?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes. There's something else at play here," she said thoughtfully. "Still, we need to get this back to the lieutenant."

"On your six," Zenith replied.

*

"I'm all for helping out and everything," Doc huffed as they trudged through the snow towards the last Imperial weapon platform. "However, I think this is a bit much."

Mei laughed, tugging her robe tighter around herself as she waited for Doc to catch up. "It's our fault that Rusk and his men are pulled away from their regular duties. The least we can do is pick up some of the slack."

"Couldn't we do that inside?" Doc brushed frost from his mustache. "With some hot caf and soup to warm us up?"

She shook her head, "Duty first."

Doc grumbled when she leapt towards the first group of Imperials guarding the platform, but pulled out his blaster and began picking off others in between keeping Mei alive.

Zenith paused as the sound of blaster fire reached them. "Mei and Doc," Alte said, heading off toward them

"Could be dangerous to sneak up on them," Zenith pointed out.

"I haven't been able to sneak up on Mei in years," Alte replied. "Not that anyone can sneak in the snow." She put her foot down harder than usual, the snow crunching under her boot.

"Point," Zenith allowed.

An Imperial had a blaster leveled at Doc's back just as Alte got close enough to lift a chunk of ice out of the snow and lob it at the Imperial. The Imp went down with a surprised yell.

The yell from behind Doc startled him and he turned so quickly that his foot slipped and he fell onto his butt in the snow. He smiled sheepishly up at Alte and Zenith. "Fancy meeting you two here. Come this way often?"

Mei finished speaking with General Grayne and trotted over to offer her hand to Doc. "Hi, Alte, Zenith. Don't tell me you finished your mission already?"

"Not quite," Alte replied. "We need to get this thermal bore device back to base for Lieutenant Iresso."

Doc brushed as much of the snow off his coat as he could while Mei explained, "General Grayne contacted me and asked that I help take these weapon platforms out since we're 'borrowing' one of his units to help out here on Hoth."

"This is the last one, though," Doc added, consulting his datapad. "Now we need to head to Cresh Outpost."

Mei peered at the map over his shoulder and pointed. "It's that way."

"Heading back to Aurek," Zenith said, keeping an eye out for any threats.

"Stay safe," Alte said as she reached out and squeezed Mei's arm.

Mei smiled and squeezed Alte's arm in return. "You, too."

Reluctantly, she released Alte's arm and set off with Doc. Once they were out of view, Mei opened her robe so Doc could huddle under it with her and share body heat. Part of her wished she was sharing with Alte, but she pushed that thought away.

Alte watched Mei go for a moment before glancing at Zenith and heading off for Aurek base.

*

"Hey! You're back!" Lieutenant Iresso greeted them. "With one thermal bore device safe and sound. Maybe I can salvage this op after all. Seems 'Captain' Valon met his match. Guess we softened him up for you, huh?"

Alte exchanged a look with Zenith, worried that her news would hurt morale even more.

"What? What's with the look?" Iresso asked.

"Valon isn't dead," Alte finally said. "I don't know why, but even with Zenith and I throwing everything we have at him, it didn't kill him."

"How did you get away?" Iresso tilted his head, looking between them.

"The best I can figure is he played dead," Alte explained. "Tried to fool us into thinking he was dead. Even fooled Zenith."

"How do you know he isn't dead, then?' Iresso questioned, crossing his arms.

Shrugging, Alte answered, "I didn't sense his death."

Before Iresso could reply, his holoterminal beeped. "Priority call," Iresso said before accepting the call.

"Thought I'd find you skulking there, Jedi," Valon sneered. "You're gonna pay for that insult. You and the Republic!"

"It seems I didn't hit you hard enough," Alte observed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now you never will," Valon replied. "We just found the heat exchanger for all the Republic bases. Might have ransomed it back, too. But since you crossed me, it's history and you'll all freeze." The connection winked out.

"That son of a… my men will be back from exercise soon," Iresso said frantically. "They can't know Valon's alive! Every time I turn around they're one step closer to the landing pad."

"Put mines around it," Zenith suggested. "They'll soon back off."

Alte rolled her eyes. "Do you have something else they can do while I take care of the heat exchanger?"

"I could take them to pick off Valon's scouting parties… build up their morale." Iresso's shoulders slumped, like a weight had been taken off. "I'm used to doing stuff single-handed, it's nice ro have backup. The heat exchanger's in this location. There's a Republic outpost… here, we can use while we're tracking those scouts. Come report to us when the exchanger's safe. Good luck."

In the cantina, Alte paused long enough to send Tharan information on where they were headed next, along with instructions.

*

"Droids who go long enough without memory wipes develop personalities," Leeha explained, looking pleased to have found a receptive audience in Mei. "Couldn't they develop more than that?"

Mei nodded, her thoughts going to T7. "I think you're on to something, Leeha. My astromech, Teeseven, is certainly quite the capable little droid."

The Meedees beeped excitedly behind Leeha. "You're the first member of our order to admit the potential. Even Master Braga is skeptical. I've heard of Teeseven. I'd hoped to meet him."

Mei smiled apologetically. "Sorry. His wheels aren't exactly compatible with snow."

" _I'm_ not compatible with snow," Doc interjected, wiping his mustache once again.

One of the Meedees beeped to catch Leeha's attention and she turned to address it, "You found something? Let me see." She examined the readout. "Hmm, the Empire recently discovered a crash site matching the scientist's vessel. Imperial forces are excavating the wreck at an ice cave nearby. We need to move fast--and we'll need reinforcements."

"Too bad we can't ask Alte to help," Mei muttered. At Leeha's curious look, she shook her head. Louder, she added, "Contact Sergeant Rusk and tell him he needs to pull that new squad together yesterday."

Leeha nodded, pulling out her datapad. "I'll apprise him of the situation. You and I will hit the enemy from two different directions. I'll enter the cavern at these coordinates. You go in at this entrance. We'll meet in the middle."

Doc pulled out his datapad and nodded to indicate that he'd received the coordinates. Mei bowed slightly. "See you at the cavern, Leeha."

"May the Force be with us." While she pulled out her holocomm to contact Rusk, Mei and Doc headed out of the base.

Mei rubbed her hands together. "I hope Alte's mission is going well."

"I'm sure she and Zenith are fine," Doc told her. "Besides, can't you sense her through the Force?"

Mei nodded. "I can, but it's only general emotions. I want details."

"She'll contact us if she needs help." Doc hugged her. "Come on, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can finish and go back to the ship. Where it's _warm_."

Mei laughed and wrapped her robe around Doc before they stepped outside.

*

_There is no emotion, there is peace,_ Alte reminded herself once again as memories of the night before came to the forefront of her mind. __  
  
"Someone's coming," Zenith warned as they made their way to the geothermal plant.

Brought out of her thoughts, Alte finally noticed Mei's approach. She started to call out, then frowned as she noticed how close Mei and Doc's Force signatures were. She could feel Zenith looking between her and Mei and Doc, along with his curiosity. "We cannot delay," she finally managed, continuing on their path.

Mei turned in the direction she sensed Alte coming from. She waved with her free hand when she saw Alte and Zenith. "Hey. Where are you headed?"

Too late, she remembered that Doc was huddled under her robe with her and stifled a curse. _We're not doing anything **wrong**. It'll just seem wrong to Alte. Shit._

"Down into the geothermal plant," Alte explained, shifting impatiently. "I can't stay and chat, our target is threatening the heat exchanger for all the Republic bases."

"We'll come with you," Mei offered without a second thought.

Doc shifted enough to uncover his mouth. "Um, Mei?"

"The White Maw's reactors aren't going anywhere," she told him firmly. "We can take time to help Alte and Zenith with this mission."

"On second thought, a geothermal plant sounds _warm_ ," Doc agreed after a moment's thought.

Mei stifled a laugh. "After you, Alte."

Alte sighed, but nodded and headed off, explaining as she walked. "I don't know what to expect in there. The man we're after is 'Captain' Valon, he's proving a difficult opponent. The Coalition soldiers believe he's impossible to kill, and not even Zenith and I managed to kill him earlier."

"Why not?" Mei asked as she and Doc fell in step with Alte. "I'm sure you could tell he wasn't _really_ dead."

"He was playing dead," Alte replied wryly. "I figured he had a reason for doing so, and if Zenith and I together couldn't kill him, it will take brains over brawn to do so."

"Strategic retreat," Zenith summarized.

"Good thinking," Mei agreed after considering it for a few moments. "Do you have any idea _how_ he's staying alive?"

"Not a clue," Alte said, sighing.

Doc straightened up and peered ahead of them to where Zenith was leading the way. "Zenith, did this Valon person actually _look_ dead to you?"

"Looked like it to me," Zenith replied. "Never been fooled like that, before."

Alte glanced over at Doc, frowning. "What are you thinking, Doc?"

"If he _looked_ dead, then maybe he _does_ get injured, but something heals him pretty quickly." Doc grinned. "Like having ol' Doc along or something."

Mei considered that. "It sounds reasonable, if he _looked_ dead to Zenith. It's certainly something to consider."

"Little farfetched," Zenith replied skeptically. "The other two with him were definitely dead." He glanced back at Alte, who nodded confirmation. "Didn't see any kolto streams keeping him healed."

"At this point, we can't really rule anything out," Alte said. "Because we don't _know_ anything."

Doc shrugged. "It's just a thought. Didn't say it _had_ to be someone else healing him."

"Hopefully you'll find out and get him taken care of," Mei reached out and squeezed Alte's hand.

*

"We have incoming. Mei, Doc, find somewhere to hide," Alte instructed, watching a group approaching them. "Zenith, take care of the detonation controller."

"You seriously want us to _hide_?" Mei asked incredulously, even as Doc ducked behind a piece of equipment. "No way."

"I need to get them to talk," Alte said urgently. "I can't do that if there are more people here than they expected. Just do it!"

"Fine." Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "The minute they start shooting, though, we're coming out fighting." She reluctantly walked over to join Doc, her eyes fixed on Alte.

Alte turned to face the group as they entered the main room. Behind her, Zenith shot the detonation controller.

"Excellent," the leader of the group said, his accent revealing him to be Imperial. "In position and right on time. Good to know we still have well-informed friends."

"Imperials have no friends," Zenith said, his voice flat, but Alte could feel his anger and hatred. "Only people they haven't betrayed yet."

"Now, Jedi," the leader said, ignoring Zenith. "Our orders are to freeze you in carbonite, not kill you. So, kindly surrender now."

"The Empire usually goes to great lengths to kill Jedi," Alte replied.

"This time, only alive will do," the leader answered. "But you're not going to cooperate, are you? Keep her still! I need a clear shot, or she'll just freeze and shatter!"

"Think again," Mei snarled, jumping out of hiding and slicing through the carbonite weapon with her lightsaber, rendering it useless. She then turned her attention to the rest of the Imperials.

Doc stood up when Mei emerged, shooting one of the Imperials with an electro-dart. "You should know by now fighting Jedi is a losing proposition."

Alte shook the ground with the Force, unbalancing the Imperials. Two of the soldiers went down quickly, the leader not long after them, until the only one left was down on one knee, his hands up in surrender.

"Stop," Alte commanded when Zenith leveled his sniper rifle at the Imperial.

"No, please! I'm an engineer!" The Imperial protested. "I was just supervising the carbonite weapon! Please don't kill me! The informant didn't say you were some crazy super Jedi!"

At her shoulder, Zenith snorted and muttered, "Pathetic."

"Who's been passing information on me?" Alte asked, ignoring Zenith. 

"I don't know! They never showed their face. This anonymous tip said you'd 'insulted' Captain Valon," the Imperial said, managing to climb to his feet. "The commandos planned to use you, to lure him out. They needed you as bait, said they had get back the armor Valon stole!"

"What's so special about Valon's armor?" Alte asked.

"Hoth's covered in starship wreckage," the Imperial explained. "We found advanced armor in a wreck and took it to our labs. That armor has a special healing mechanism. It heals any wound. They just got it working when Valon stole it. That's all I know! I swear! Can… can I go?"

"One more question: will this armor keep Valon alive no matter what I do?" Alte pressed.

"I don't know!" The Imperial said. "They said Valon's invincible while he's wearing it! I'm never coming back to Hoth. I'm getting out of it…" He huffed out a sharp breath, dropping to one knee. "I'm still bleeding. Please, great Jedi, could you heal me? I'll never make it to the landing pad like this."

Alte sighed. "I cannot leave anyone in pain. Here, this will help." She stretched out her hand and reached with the Force, healing his wounds.

The Imperial climbed back to his feet, no longer clutching his side. "Yes, that's better. Thank you, Jedi. I'll never forget this."

As the Imperial walked away, Zenith growled quietly beside her. "Shouldn't have done that."

"If I had left him to die, I would be no better than a Sith," Alte retorted sharply before starting off after the Imperial. "I may not like Imperials, but that doesn't mean they're any less deserving of mercy, when they accept it."

"Especially from a crazy super Jedi," Mei added with a grin, keeping pace with Alte.

"And it seems ol' Doc was right." Doc couldn't help preening a little even as he tugged his coat tighter around himself. "That healing armor must be how he survived both you and Zenith."

Mei nudged him, knocking him off-balance for a few paces. "Smug doesn't look good on you, Doc."

Alte managed to summon a wan smile for Doc. "We need to find this lab," she said, reluctant to leave Mei, despite what had happened the night before. "Iresso might have an idea of where to find it."

"And we need to go take out that reactor before Rusk or Leeha start wondering what happened to us." Mei hugged Alte tight. "See you."

Alte hugged Mei back just as tight, the ball of hurt and anger that had been lodged in her chest unraveling just a little. She stepped back and stared at Doc seriously. "I want her back in one piece, you hear me?"

"Of course, Master Alte'zu," Doc answered just as seriously, bowing a little. "I'll even keep myself in one piece while I'm at it."

Alte couldn't hold back a laugh. "That, too," she agreed.

*

Before Mei and Doc left Senth Outpost, she called Kira, "Hey, Mei! How's it going down there? Are you done yet?"

"Not yet, but the end is in sight," Mei replied with a relieved sigh. "How are things going up there?"

Kira grinned. "We've been nice and warm here. Especially once the cake started baking."

"You didn't touch it, did you?" Mei asked in mock concern.

Kira gave her an affronted look. "Of course not! Seetoo's the one who turned off the oven and pulled it out to cool. I'm at Zu's ship right now anyway."

"How's Nadia?" Mei smiled in anticipation of Nadia's delight.

This time, Kira laughed. "She's practically been bouncing off the walls. Her father said she spent all her time on Balmorra and Quesh poking around the orbital stations. This time, though, it's all we can do to get her to leave the ship for awhile!"

Mei laughed at the thought. "Maybe we should have planned a surprise party instead."

"No, her joy is making all of us happy, so we don't mind." Kira smiled fondly. "Though getting her to leave long enough for me to decorate will be a bit of a challenge."

"Just tell her you won't get anything done with her around," Mei suggested.

Kira nodded, chuckling. "I'll do that. It's nice to have something pleasant to look forward to for once."

"I know what you mean." Mei stifled a sigh. "I'd better go. It's a long way to our next objective."

Kira looked concerned. "Is there something you can ride to make it quicker."

Mei glanced around and nodded. "Actually, there is. Thanks for the idea."

"No problem." Kira grinned. "See you soon!"

"See you!"

*

"It's a long way down there, Master Alte'zu," Iresso observed, following Alte towards the lift. "You should be able to requisition a couple tauntauns at the outpost."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Alte said with a smile.

"No problem," he replied, smiling back. "And call me Felix."

Zenith snorted but didn't comment, despite Alte and Iresso's curious looks.

"I hope Mei and Doc managed to requisition a couple, they looked near frozen when I saw them last," Alte said worriedly.

"Mei and Doc?" Felix asked, frowning.

"Knight Meibelle and, well, Doc," Alte explained. "Mei and I have known each other since we were kids. Doc's her medic."

"Ah." Felix nodded. "Good luck out there."

It wasn't until they were inside the outpost that Zenith spoke his mind. "He's interested."

"I know that," Alte replied shortly.

"Not going to tell him you're spoken for?" Zenith asked, tilting his head.

"Not his business," Alte answered. "If he expresses his interest, I'll tell him that I'm not interested. Until then, I see no reason to roll the ship."

Zenith made a skeptical noise, but didn't comment otherwise.

Pulling out her holocomm, Alte contacted Tharan. "Tharan, any updates on Blaesus?"

"He used the comm array about an hour and a half ago," Tharan reported. "Not long after I talked to Qyzen about where you were headed, very loudly, where Blaesus could overhear, just like you told me to."

"So Blaesus is our mole," Alte said quietly. "But why? To what end?"

"Imps don't need a reason to make trouble," Zenith muttered darkly.

Alte shook her head. "He's up to something. We just don't know what it is. Thank you, Tharan." She smiled. "How's Nadia holding up?"

Laughing, Tharan shook his head fondly. "She's almost beside herself with excitement, checking the chronometer almost every five minutes, and asking me if I know when you and Mei will be back."

"I wish I knew," Alte said with a sigh. "I'll contact you when I have a more definite timeline."

"Stay warm down there," Tharan advised, grinning cheekily.

"No one likes a smartass, Tharan," Alte replied, rolling her eyes.

"I am a delightful human being," Tharan said loftily.

"Good-bye, Tharan."

"Bye, Zu!"

*

"We should have thought of this sooner," Mei commented to Doc as they rode a couple tauntauns to the coordinates Leeha had given them.

Doc kept a tight grip on the reins for his tauntuan. "Easy for you to say. You got the docile one."

"Easy, Doc." Mei reached out through the Force to touch the tauntaun's mind, calming it. "Relax your grip and she'll be fine."

Grumbling, he carefully eased his death grip on the reins. The tauntaun tossed her head and Doc wrapped his arms around her neck. "There's a reason I prefer mechanical forms of transportation. You can't trust animals."

"Yes, you can." Mei maneuvered her tauntaun closer and carefully pried Doc's arms from around his tauntaun's neck. "You're just not inclined to try. Grip with your knees and feet. Keep the reins loose, but not slack."

Doc did as Mei instructed and the tauntaun stretched her head up with a happy sound. "Maybe we should have shared."

"None of the tauntauns could have handled our combined weight," Mei reminded him, setting off once again.

"Yeah, yeah." Doc sighed. After riding a few minutes in silence, he asked, "Was it just me, or did Alte'zu seem more like herself earlier?"

Mei nodded. "She was. She's thawed a little. Metaphorically speaking anyway." She tugged fretfully at the hood of her robe. "It's my fault she's so distant."

"You think she sensed us--" he trailed off and cleared his throat.

Mei nodded again, working past the lump in her throat. "She did. I forgot about our bond, so she must have. Kira certainly did."

"That explains why Kira was Little Miss Uptight with me again," Doc muttered, tugging his cap more firmly around his ears. "Is there some way you can keep them from feeling what you feel?"

Mei shrugged. "Probably? I haven't bothered to learn because I _like_ being able to sense Alte's emotions. Most of the time."

"If you want to do it again, I suggest you figure something out," Doc told her, gentle yet firm. "I don't want her getting pissy at us all over again."

"That makes two of us." Mei smiled ruefully.

*

As the last Imperial soldier fell, Alte's holocomm beeped, alerting her to an incoming call from Mei. "Hey," she greeted. "What's up?"

"We just finished our mission here on this iceball," Mei explained. "Wanted to check in with you and see if you'd like help finishing yours. Otherwise, we'll just head back to Aurek base and wait in the cantina."

"With hot drinks," Doc added over Mei's shoulder. "And soup."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Shush!"

Alte laughed a little. "Unless you're at the Star of Coruscant wreckage, it'll take you too long to get here."

Mei raised her eyebrows. "Actually, that _is_ where we are. Shouldn't take too long to find you. If that's what you want, that is."

"Help would definitely make things easier," Alte agreed. "Valon's armor heals him. If we hurt him enough that the armor can't keep up, we'll be able to overload it and take him down. Zenith can send you the coordinates."

Doc nodded a moment later to confirm that he'd received the coordinates. Mei smiled reassuringly at Alte. "All right, we're on our way. Time to make Valon wish he'd never stolen that armor."

*

Valon wailed as electricity arced from the broken armor. "It's… it's gone! You broke--" He shuddered in pain.

"That's music to my ears. Hello, Valon," Felix quipped as he drew up next to Alte. "I've been waiting for this since we buried Antilles."

"Just hold on, Jedi," Valon appealed. "I got a deal for you. Hear me out."

"You're hardly in a position to try anything," Alte said wryly. "Speak."

"Your Rift Alliance needs help, right?" Valon said. "I got men, ships, equipment… I could attack the Empire's trade routes for you."

"You had better be joking," Felix snapped.

"The armor's broken, but you'd get the pick of what I got left," Valon offered. "You can have my oath right now."

Alte shook her head, amazed at Valon's audacity. "You must answer for the men you killed."

"And that means you finally get to enjoy some Republic hospitality, Valon," Felix said, a touch gleefully. "Thank you, Master Alte'zu. For everything. Meet us back at Outpost Zerek. We'll get our 'guest' where he belongs."

Keeping a sharp eye on Valon, Alte waited until Felix and the Coalition soldiers had left before turning to Mei and Doc. "Thanks. That would have taken a lot longer without your help."

"Wouldn't mind having my own armor like that," Zenith said contemplatively.

"You're quite welcome." Mei hugged Alte tight. "Wish I could have helped all along, but duty calls and all that."

Doc glanced at Zenith with his eyebrows raised. "You were enough of a terror on Balmorra without healing armor to keep you going. About the only time I could get you to _rest_ was when you were flat on your back from an injury."

Zenith shook his head. "Rest when I'm dead. Better to work than let others die while I'm laid up."

Shooting Zenith a fond look, Alte snagged Mei's arm and started heading back the way they'd come. "Let's get going so we can get off this giant snowball."

Doc glared at Zenith. "It may surprise you, but some of us would prefer that you stay alive."

"Cheers to that." Mei grinned, relieved that Alte had grabbed her arm. Glancing back at Doc and Zenith, she murmured only for Alte to hear. "Was that officer Lieutenant Iresso?"

"Yeah," Alte murmured back. "He's nice. Tough on his troops, but fair." She giggled. "He made one of his men chip ice off the comm aerials as a punishment."

"Punishment chore? I rather like that idea." Mei smiled as she pondered that. "Pity he's stuck on Hoth. Maybe he'll be reassigned now that Valon's taken care of."

"Private Kree, the one that was punished, tried to appeal to my mercy later," Alte said. "He said, 'I know I messed up, but have you seen the ice on those comm aerials?'" She smiled. "I just told him he earned the punishment and to do what he was told. Felix _would_ be a good addition to the crew. He's hard working and a good man."

Mei raised an eyebrow. _Felix?_ "I didn't say anything about him being assigned to your crew, but that'd be nice. I'd like the chance to get to know him."

"Wait, what's this about punishment chores?" Doc asked, catching up to them. "Don't go getting any ideas, Mei."

"Me? Get ideas? Perish the thought." She offered him an overly innocent smile belied by the wicked gleam in her eyes.

Doc snorted. "Punishments? I like. Chores? Not so much."

A low, wicked laugh escaped Zenith. "Good to know."

"Way more than I ever needed to know," Alte protested, rolling her eyes.

Mei glanced at Zenith in surprise, and then back at Doc, who shrugged sheepishly. "Right. I'll make sure to give you plenty of chores if you do something stupid."

"Hope you have a long list," Zenith commented.

Alte couldn't help giggling at Doc's disgruntled grumbling.

Mei laughed, leaning on Alte for support. "I'll be sure to tell Kira, too."

"No respect," Doc muttered. "No respect at all."

*

"My shuttle is small," Leeha told Mei once General Grayne had left. "There's barely enough room for myself and the Meedees. Perhaps Sergeant Rusk should travel with you."

Rusk nodded, his expression hardly changing. "Be honored to. Look forward to learning from a superior warrior."

"Excellent." Leeha nodded, satisfied. "I will deliver these technical readouts to Master Braga. You should contact him as well. May the Force be with you my friends." She bowed slightly and left the office.

Mei turned to Rusk. "Welcome to my crew, Sergeant Rusk. Do you have any gear?"

"Just this." Rusk picked up the duffle bag waiting by his feet and slung it over his shoulder. "Ready."

Mei exchanged an amused glance with Doc. "All right then. Let's head to the shuttle and get off this iceball."

"Warmth, yes." Doc nodded eagerly.

The three of them left the office together. "Just so you know, Rusk, I don't insist on formalities with my crew. Doc is our medic, I have an astromech droid named Teeseven Oh-one, and a fellow Jedi named Kira Carsen. She was my Padawan and now we work together."

"Yes, Master Jedi." Rusk nodded once.

Doc muttered for Mei's ears only, "Worse than Zenith. At least he'd get angry."

Stifling a laugh, Mei told Rusk, "Just call me Mei. Master Jedi is a bit much."

"As you say, Master Jedi." Rusk's expression didn't change.

Mei rolled her eyes at Doc, who was pretending to cough to hide his laughter. "Also, I sometimes work with another Jedi, Master Alte'zu. She and I knew each other as kids on Nar Shaddaa. She was also here on Hoth and I'll be heading over to her ship before we leave Hoth. You can join me there or stay on my ship and familiarize yourself with it."

"If it's all the same to you, Master Jedi, I'll stay on your ship," Rusk replied.

"Up to you." Mei stifled a sigh. Hopefully he'd get into the habit of at least calling her Knight Meibelle instead of Master Jedi.

*

"Welcome back, Master Alte'zu," Senator Grell greeted her as she and Zenith came aboard her ship. "If you'll join us in the conference room, we'll take Lieutenant Iresso's report in there."

"Thank you, Senator," she replied, gesturing for Zenith to go ahead of her up the stairs. "Will you be joining us later, Zenith?"

"Not much for parties," Zenith said.

"Nadia would be rather disappointed if you weren't there," Senator Grell said innocently.

Zenith's shoulders slumped and Alte fought back a grin. Nadia had become rather well-liked among everyone on the ship, her bright smile and friendly demeanor smoothing over any annoyance her curiosity might engender.

"I'll be there," Zenith finally agreed before heading for his quarters.

Only once he was gone did Alte laugh softly. "How are the preparations going?" she asked as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Kira has things well in hand," Senator Grell assured her. "We'll make the briefing, well… brief."

Smiling, Alte followed Senator Grell to the conference room.

*

"Wow, all of this looks great, Kira," Alte remarked as Kira was putting the last of the decorations up in the lounge area of Alte's ship.

Focused on finishing her work, she didn't turn on the ladder to address her friend. "Thanks, Zu. Is Mei on her way?"

"Yeah, she and Doc had to stop at her ship to report in and get the cake, but they'll be along." Alte's voice was neutral, but Kira could sense her friend's pain and it made her angry.

She _knew_ Mei loved Alte, but her former Master had yet to adequately explain why she'd slept with Doc in spite of that. _It'd be one thing if her feelings for Zu had faded, but I **know** they haven't. So why?_  
 _  
_"Hey, who's the party for?" The unfamiliar voice startled Kira into twisting around on the ladder to see who'd spoken.

She caught a glimpse of a handsome black man in armor before her foot caught on her skirt and she slipped, falling off the ladder. Even as it happened, Kira felt Alte reach out with the Force to catch her. Instead of lowering her to the deck, her friend lowered her into the stranger's arms. Smirking to hide her embarrassment, she told him, "Thanks for trying to catch me, Lieutenant, but Zu's had _years_ of practice at catching people with the Force."

"Oh!" He hastily set her on her feet, his surprise turning to sheepishness. "I should have thought of that myself."

Alte looked amused as he stepped away and clasped his hands behind his back. "It's all right, Felix. I'm glad you were here, just in case. We can't always rely on the Force."

"I suppose not." Smiling, he offered his hand to Kira. "Lieutenant Felix Iresso, of the Rift Alliance."

Feeling a little shy, Kira shook his hand, "Jedi Knight Kira Carsen. I was Mei's Padawan and now we're partners."

"I see." He clasped his hands behind his back once more and looked around the room. Kira did, too, in an effort to keep from staring at the handsome soldier. His skin was lighter even than Mei's, so she could easily count the freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. Alte stood by the doorway, a faint smile on her face and her hands folded together in front of her. She'd put her optical implants on so she could see everything. Felix cleared his throat, "It looks like you're getting ready for a party."

Kira smiled and nodded, relieved that he'd thought of something to say. "Yes, we are. Nadia Grell, Senator Grell's daughter, turned 22 while Mei and Zu were busy on Hoth, so we're celebrating now that the two of them have completed their missions."

"Everything looks great, Kira," Mei commented from the doorway, drawing their attention. A covered baking dish in her hands, she looked around the lounge area admiringly. She'd also taken the time to change out of her cold-weather robes into a sleeveless dark purple dress and matching flats as well as changing her long blonde hair from its usual bun and braid to a half ponytail that left most of it loose down her back to her hips.

Smiling, she stepped forward and tried to take the cake from Mei. "Thanks, Mei. I'll take that to the galley for you."

"I got it." Mei held the cake closer to her chest, gold eyes twinkling. "You finish up in here."

Before Kira could protest, Mei had swept off in the direction of the galley. "...There's not much left to do, though."

"Guess you don't need help with it, then," Felix commented from behind her and she wondered if she imagined the disappointment in his voice.

She turned to him with a smile. "No, but thank you for the thought. You have time to change if you'd like to join us."

"I don't know Miss Grell, though," he pointed out, though a smile tugged at his lips.

Alte cleared her throat. "I'm sure Nadia would be glad to have you. She'll probably ask you all sorts of questions about being a soldier and serving on Hoth."

"Is she interested in becoming a soldier?" Felix frowned, puzzled.

Kira laughed softly. "No, she's just curious about _everything_."

"I can work with that." Felix grinned and bowed slightly to them. "If you ladies will excuse me, I'll go change."

Both bowed to him in return and he left the room. Kira resisted the impulse to watch him go. Mostly. _He has a very nice backside._  
 _  
_

*

Alte couldn't help running her fingers over the embroidery of her dress. That was what had drawn her to it, more than anything else, the way it felt against her skin. She eagerly started taking off her cold-weather robes. She was down to her under armor when her door chimed.

"Who is it?" she called, still distracted thinking about her dress.

"It's Kira," Kira called through the door, a little amused that Alte couldn't tell at the moment. "I've finished decorating and want to change into my dress."

"Come in," Alte called back.

Kira stepped inside and waited for the door to shut behind her before letting out a long sigh. "Oh, stars, Zu, _why_ did you lower me into his arms?"

"He was there?" Alte tried with an innocent smile.

Mock-glaring, Kira walked over and poked Alte in the ribs. "The last time I blushed like that was when I saw Tharan at Jina and Naulia's place."

Twitching away, Alte laughed. "You should have seen him before you turned around. He was definitely checking you out," she said, still smiling as she finished taking off her armor. "Although, I will admit, it was partly to distract him from me. He was interested when we were working together. That's definitely not going to work out, so I figured, distract him before he gets his heart broken."

"Well, he _is_ cute," Kira admitted, turning to remove her blouse and skirt. "Why is he on your ship, though? Wasn't he on Hoth?"

"He requested to be assigned here," Alte replied, unzipping her dress. "I'm happy to have him. I think he'll fit in well here. Plus, I get the feeling he won't find much advancement staying where he is."

Kira set her blouse and skirt aside, smoothing the wrinkles out of the material. "Well, I look forward to getting to know him." _Provided our attempt to kidnap the Emperor works._ "Has he met Mei yet?"

"Not officially," Alte admitted, a tad sheepishly, her voice muffled as she put her dress on. "He knows _of_ her, and she knows about him, but he was more focused on getting our target to the convict shuttle, so we didn't have time for introductions." She reached around her back, trying to reach for the zipper, but the muscles in her back and shoulders twinged from the tension she'd been holding all day. Sighing, she reached out with the Force to draw the zipper up.

"I imagine someone will introduce them soon enough." Kira unzipped her emerald green dress, taking a moment to trace the criss-cross detail on the bodice. "What'd Zenith think of Felix?"

"I think he liked him," Alte replied hesitantly. "It's really hard to tell with him." She slipped on her black strappy heels before heading over to the drawer in her desk where she kept her jewelry.

"Eh, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kira slipped her dress over her head and smoothed the material over her hips, part of her wishing she had Mei's more generous curves for a moment. "He probably learned to keep a lid on how he feels while being a Resistance fighter." It was on the tip of her tongue to make a comment about Doc taking lessons from Zenith, but then she remembered what she'd sensed through her bond with Mei and swallowed that comment. "Is he even going to attend the party?"

"Yeah," Alte replied, putting on a simple bracelet of white gemstones. She laughed a little. "Senator Grell kind of guilted him into it by telling him Nadia would be disappointed if he wasn't there." She dug through the drawer for the matching stud earrings.

Kira grinned as she zipped her dress, using the Force for the last few centimeters. "Way to go Senator Grell. He's a politician for a reason. Ten credits says Zenith spends most of the party in a corner, glowering at everyone."

"Never bet on a sure thing," Alte cautioned, shooting a grin over her shoulder. She paused, thoughtful. "I hope Doc and Tharan don't start anything." She turned back to the drawer, shifted a pile of necklaces, and made a triumphant noise as she spotted the earrings she'd been looking for.

"If they don't want to ruin Nadia's party, they won't." Kira picked up the small jewelry box she'd used to bring over the necklace, bracelet, and ring she'd picked to go with her dress. "Tharan at least will have the sense to keep things to himself."

Alte bobbed her head in reluctant agreement before swapping out her plain studs for the gemstone studs. "Point." Closing her jewelry drawer, she opened her makeup drawer. Just a little bit of digging revealed the bright pink lipstick she was looking for.

Kira slipped her feet into the white pumps she'd chosen for the party with low, sensible heels. "Do you think we should ask Holiday to keep an eye on Tharan or trust him to take care of himself?"

Applying her lipstick, Alte answered, "Tharan's a big boy, he's more than capable of taking care of himself." She capped the lipstick and put it back in the drawer before turning quickly to face Kira, smiling at the swish of her skirt. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Kira assured her with a broad smile. "Mei will be _stunned_ when she sees you." She smoothed a self-conscious hand over the skirt of her dress, part of her feeling as if she couldn't really compare to Alte or Mei in terms of looks.

"You look amazing, Kira," Alte said, walking over to take Kira's hands. "If Jina were here, she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off you. Neither will a certain lieutenant who _will_ be there." She tilted her head, eying Kira's hair. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Kira blushed at Alte's compliment, squeezing her hands. "Sure, what is it?"

"Leave your hair down," Alte suggested. "Don't do anything fancy, just comb it out, put a couple pins in to keep it out of your face, and let it be."

"Oh! I'd completely forgotten about my hair." Kira blushed even more. "I'm so used to just putting it up and forgetting about it." Releasing Alte's hands, she reached up to remove the pins that kept her hair coiled into its bun, allowing the wavy black tresses to fall down her back to her waist. She made a frustrated noise. "It'll take me _forever_ to brush this on my own. Could you help me, Zu? Please?"

"Of course," Alte replied, smiling. "You don't have to beg. Come on." She went over to her bed and settled on the foot. "Grab my desk chair and a comb from the top right drawer of the desk, and sit your butt down."

Laughing, Kira moved the chair and retrieved the comb before sitting down with her back to Alte, folding her hands together in her lap. Quietly, she admitted, "I missed doing this for you and Mei when I left with Master Kiwiiks. She had no idea how to manage such long hair at first."

Taking the comb from Kira, Alte set to work. "I imagine montrals are lot easier to deal with than hair," she commented wryly. "I missed this, too. Mei let me comb her hair after the detox on Quesh. It was the first time in months that we had the time to sit down and do it."

"I figured you had," Kira admitted quietly, fidgeting with her ring. "Mei kept touching her hair after you left for your ship and she didn't put it back up until we were getting ready to go down to Nar Shaddaa."

Alte smiled sadly down at her hands. "I'm thinking about letting my hair grow back," she confided quietly.

"I'm sure Mei would love that and so would I." Kira blinked back the sting of tears at the thought. Mei had explained why Alte kept her head shaved, so Kira knew how significant it was that she was even considering it.

"I--" Alte took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. "I need to stop letting the past control me. I'm letting her win, she's _been_ winning. And I miss it. I miss having hair." She managed a weak, watery laugh.

Kira laughed softly. "It's your decision and we'll support you either way, you know that."

Pausing in her combing, Alte hugged Kira around the shoulders from behind. "I know," she said softly.

Kira covered Alte's hands with hers, squeezing reassuringly. "Good. Now finish combing my hair. We have a party to go to."

*

"We haven't officially met," Mei told Felix with a smile, offering her hand. "I'm Knight Meibelle, a friend of Alte's. We've known each other since we were kids."

Felix nodded, smiling and shaking her hand. "She mentioned you and I had the pleasure of seeing the end of the fight with Valon." He laughed a little ruefully. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before."

Mei grinned. "I let the Force guide me." Shaking her head at how pretentious that sounded, she lowered her voice and added, "To tell the truth, I was _more_ than ready to get off that planet, so I was a little more aggressive than I should have been. I don't know how you've managed to _live_ on that planet for so long."

Laughing, Felix rubbed the back of his neck. "I think you just kind of grow numb to it, after a while. Or you're just so exhausted, you don't even--" Movement over Mei's shoulder drew his attention and his arm fell by his side as he stared as Kira walked in. "Oh," he whispered.

Kira smiled a little shyly when she saw Felix looking at her. The stunned look on his face sent a flutter through her chest and she glanced over her shoulder at Alte, whispering, "You were right about Felix."

Wondering what had distracted Felix, Mei turned just as Alte entered and her mouth went dry. Finding her voice, she whispered, "Oh, stars. I forgot how much Alte likes to dress up when she has the chance."

"Told you," Alte whispered back, smiling.

Felix took in the decorative pins keeping Kira's long, _gorgeous_ hair out of her face, the subtle makeup on her face, the beautiful green dress that accented her figure perfectly.

"Stop drooling, slick," Zenith muttered in his ear.

Startled, Felix jerked away, a blush heating his ears. He turned to glare at Zenith who just smiled benignly before wandering over to the punch bowl.

Kira took a moment to admire the nice shirt and pants Felix had changed into, showing off his fit, muscular body to perfection. _Oh, **stars** , should I be happy or disappointed that he's on Zu's crew instead of Mei's?_ Reaching back to take hold of Alte's hand, Kira walked over to where he and Mei stood together. "Hello again, Lieutenant."

Mei raised her eyebrows when she noticed the way Kira's eyes seemed to be fixed on Felix. _Hmm, now this is interesting._ She glanced at Alte, wondering what _she_ thought of the development.

Felix smiled, small and pleased. "Hello, Kira."

Alte couldn't hold back a smug little smile. _Kira distracted. Mission accomplished._ She turned to Mei. "Ready to get this party started?"

"Of course." Mei grinned and took Alte's other hand. "Where's the guest of honor?"

"She's coming," Alte said, letting go of Kira's hand so she could turn to face the door.

Senator Grell led Nadia into the lounge, a silver ribbon tied around her eyes so she couldn't see until she was well inside. Tugging on one end of the ribbon to untie it, Senator Grell stepped back as Nadia opened her eyes, taking in the light blue and silver decorations, and laughed brightly. "Happy birthday, Nadia," he said with a wide smile.

"Papa!" She cried, turning and throwing herself into his arms, still laughing. "Thank you." She pulled away to look around at everyone gathered in the lounge to celebrate with her. "Everyone, thank you." Spotting Alte in the crowd, she dashed over to hug her. "You organized this, didn't you?"

"Not guilty," Alte replied, laughing. "All I did was mention to Kira that your birthday was coming up and she took care of everything. Except the cake, that was Mei's job."

"Cake?" Nadia asked excitedly, her blue eyes dancing with delight.

Mei laughed, unable to remain serious in the face of Nadia's delight. "Yes, cake. I may have gotten advice from a little birdie as to what kind is your favorite."

"Trust me, you do _not_ want me near an oven for something as important as a birthday cake," Kira added with a rueful smile. "I barely manage to reheat frozen dinners when Mei doesn't cook for some reason."

"She does," Alte confirmed with a teasing laugh. "But first, presents." Alte looped her arm through Nadia's and guided her over to the pile of wrapped presents on the table between the couches.

Nadia covered her mouth with her free hand, overwhelmed. "You didn't have to do that," she protested, looking around at everyone.

"No birthday party would be complete without presents," Tharan replied, bowing with a kind smile.

"Best part of having a birthday, if you ask me," Doc agreed, pointedly not looking in Tharan's direction.

Kira gestured for Nadia to have a seat. "Everyone got you something."

Nadia just sat and stared at the pile for a long moment. Looking up at Kira, she smiled despite the tears standing in her eyes. "Thank you," she managed.

Senator Grell stepped up beside Alte, a soft smile and tears in his own eyes. "Thank you, Master Alte'zu," he said quietly. "I haven't seen her this happy in too long."

"We were happy to do it, Senator," Alte replied, smiling gently. "Mei, Kira, and I know that the best time to celebrate is when things seem darkest."

"Please, call me Tobas," he requested.

"Thank you. You may call me Alte'zu," Alte offered.

Smiling, Tobas bowed, which Alte returned.

"Oh! I was hoping for my own copy of this!" Nadia exclaimed, catching Alte and Tobas's attention.

Kira grinned, a little sheepish that Nadia had insisted on opening the present from her first. "Since you asked me so many questions about the Jedi, I thought you'd appreciate your own copy of how they came to be."

"Thank you!" Nadia bounced up from her seat and hugged Kira tightly. She worked her way through the pile quickly, exclaiming over everything and thanking everyone profusely. At the very bottom of the pile, were two envelopes with Nadia's name written in identical script. On one envelope, there was a smaller line of script instructing her to open it first.

_Nadia, (don't read these aloud)_

_I owe you: dueling lessons._

_Happy birthday,_  
Meibelle  
  
Nadia looked up at Mei in confusion. "But how--?"

"Read the other one," Alte instructed, smiling.

Opening the other one, comprehension swiftly dawned on Nadia and a broad grin appeared.

_Nadia,_

_I owe you: a trip to Tython to craft your own lightsaber._

_Happy birthday,_  
Alte'zu  
  
"Really?" Nadia asked in a hushed voice.

Nodding and laughing, Alte opened her arms, already anticipating Nadia's enthusiastic hug, which she quickly gave, waving Mei in so she could hug both of them together.

Mei laughed and wrapped her arms around both Nadia and Alte. It was hard to not be happy when Nadia radiated her delight like a beacon.

*

"You know, when I received word that a Jedi Master was coming to help with Valon, I expected someone older," Felix confided to Kira once the party was in full swing. "Not someone younger than me."

Kira stifled a laugh, following his glance over to where Alte and Mei stood talking with Nadia and her father. "Most Jedi Masters _are_ older. Zu is unique."

"Did she do something extraordinary to become a Master so young?" That was the only reason Felix could think of that would bring it about.

When he looked back at Kira, she had a wry smile on her face. "Everyone else would say so, but she doesn't. She's very powerful for a Jedi. So's Mei, in her own way."

"I saw that for myself on Hoth." Watching them fight Valon had taken his breath away. Looking back at Kira, he asked, "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with a puzzled frown.

His gesture encompassed all of her. "Are you powerful, too?"

"Probably about average." Kira shrugged, smiling faintly.

Felix considered her for several moments, his head tilted to the side. His soldier's eye saw a young woman who was no stranger to combat. Though she was relaxed at the moment, he could see from the way she stood that she was ready to snap into action the moment a threat occurred. Even her sensible shoes and the fact that she'd pinned her hair back from her face were the choices of a fighter. "I'm no expert on Force users or anything, but I'd say it takes someone pretty strong in the Force to keep up with those two, so I'm guessing you're pretty strong yourself."

"We're not the best judges of our own strengths," she admitted, looking away, as if she was shy. "I can confidently say I'm not as strong as Mei or Zu, but I'm no slouch, either."

Before he could ask for clarification, she looked back towards her friends and scowled. Wondering what was wrong, he turned to look and only saw that Doc had joined the other four. Alte said something to the others and left a moment later. Mei watched her for a moment before returning her attention to the others. Felix lifted his hand to catch her eye, "Master Alte'zu."

"You don't need to be so formal, Felix," Alte told him as she joined them. "Just call me Zu like everyone else does."

He nodded, though he distinctly remembered Meibelle calling her 'Alte'. "Whatever you want me to call you, Zu."

"Thank you." She smiled, but it faded quickly.

After a moment, Felix asked her, "Would you say that Kira is a powerful Jedi? She says she isn't, but I'm not Force sensitive like you and haven't seen her fight the way I have you and Meibelle."

"Of course Kira wouldn't believe that she's powerful." Alte smiled fondly at her friend and poked her in the side, making her squirm. "To answer your question, Felix, yes, she _is_ quite powerful in her own right."

He grinned. "I thought as much. She'd have to be pretty powerful to keep up with you and Meibelle."

"Not necessarily," Kira started to object, only for her friend to interrupt.

"Actually, in order to fight alongside Mei as you do, you'd _have_ to be pretty powerful yourself." Alte smiled blandly at Kira, who stared at her for a long moment.

Finally, Kira smiled wryly, "I'd never thought of it that way."

"That's why you have us around," Felix told her with a wink. When she ducked her head, part of him wished her skin was a little lighter, just enough to show a blush.

Alte squeezed Kira's arm gently before wandering over to join Zenith in propping up the wall. "Enjoying the party, Zenith?"

"Not really my scene," he admitted quietly. "What was your present?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Not really my place to tell. It's not a dangerous secret, but it's not mine to talk about."

He nodded, frowning. "Understood." He sighed quietly. "Rather be strategizing the king and queen's rescue."

"It'll take a fair amount of time to get there," Alte said reasonably. "Besides, this will distract Nadia from worrying about them."

"And so nobody will notice Blaesus missing?" Zenith asked.

"That, too," Alte allowed with a sheepish laugh.

Mei managed to extract herself from the conversation with Senator Grell, Nadia, and Doc and glanced around. She spotted Kira talking with Felix and decided to leave the two of them alone. Tharan was speaking with the Selkath representative, probably about something that would be over Mei's head. Qyzen had put in an appearance earlier, but now the Trandoshan was nowhere to be seen. _Probably not really his thing._ She smiled when she spotted Alte and Zenith and worked her way over to the two. "Hello, Alte, Zenith."

"Meibelle," Zenith greeted with a slight bow of his head.

"Hi," Alte greeted, smiling for a moment before it faded. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mostly." Mei mentally cursed Doc's timing earlier. "I could do with fewer people, to tell the truth. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, for now," Alte assured her, her smile returning, a little stronger this time. "Just trying to focus mainly on whomever I'm talking to rather than everyone all at once."

"Problem?" Zenith asked, glancing between them.

"I can get a little bit overwhelmed if there are a lot of people around," Alte explained. "With my Force sight, it's a lot of input all at once."

Zenith nodded shortly. "You need an exit, I'll cover you," he offered with a slight smile.

Laughing, Alte shook her head lightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Mei rolled her eyes at Zenith's terminology. "For me, it's all the emotions from everyone. Most of them are happy, though, so that makes it easier."

Alte nodded. Checking her chronometer, she added, "We can't delay much longer."

"I'm going with you," Mei told her firmly.

"You said you need to meet with Master Braga on Tython," Alte protested. "Sounded pretty urgent to me."

Zenith slipped away without a word.

Mei folded her arms across her chest. "Waypoint Station Three isn't far from Tython. I can help you with this."

"This is exactly what the Council was worried about," Alte said, crossing her own arms. "One of us putting off our duties for the other."

"It shouldn't take long and--" Mei hesitated, glancing away for a moment. _I can't tell her this might be the last time I see her._ "--I miss spending time with you."

Behind her optical implants, Alte's eyes narrowed. "I reserve the right to say, 'I told you so,' if you get in trouble."

"If the Council gets tetchy, I'll tell them it was my idea," Mei assured her, relieved that Alte wasn't going to argue with her. "I, um, hoped I could travel with you to Waypoint Station Three as well."

Alte rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. "Fine," she agreed, making a show of reluctance.

"Thank you!" Mei hugged Alte tight. "I'll send Doc to my ship so he, Rusk, and Teeseven can fly it to Waypoint Station Three without me and Kira."

Alte couldn't help the relief that flooded her that Doc wouldn't be traveling with them. "Want to help me start cleaning up?" she asked.

"Sure." Mei nodded, pleased that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to Alte just yet.


	11. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance makes the heart grow fonder, and bonds stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbra here! The end is nigh! One more chapter before we start on the in-game chapter three: Belsavis, Voss, and Corellia. This chapter was originally slated to be split between the Hoth chapter and the next one, Descent, but there was enough here to stand on its own.

"Blaesus," Alte growled from the top of the stairs. She started slowly down them as she spoke. "You did such petty little things to annoy me. Did it make you feel better? Playing on my frustrations? I would expect nothing less from a Sith."

 

"I will admit, it was a little fun to watch you grow increasingly frustrated," Blaesus replied. "Kyrus, if she takes one step toward Their Majesties, cut their throats."

 

"It will be done, my master." Alte paused as Lord Kyrus drew and ignited his lightsaber, leveling it at Queen Nyscha's throat.

 

"We're no threat to you!" King Sethun said, struggling against his bonds. "Please, at least release my wife!"

 

"I know you can exploit any advantage, Jedi," Blaesus said, ignoring the king. "So the soldiers had to die. The civilians, too. I do, after all, take pride in being thorough."

 

"So much darkness," Alte observed as she approached. "I could sense something lurking beneath the fear, but this…" She shook her head.

 

"Is that curiosity or envy?" Blaesus sneered. "You didn't even have the control to keep from broadcasting your frustration, anger, and pain to the entire ship. All the more reason you shouldn't have been put in charge of this _Rift Alliance_ ," he practically sneered the name.

 

"The Chancellor had his reasons for choosing me," Alte replied levelly. "Perhaps he suspected an infiltrator."

 

Blaesus snorted. "I am no mere infiltrator. I am Augin Blaesus, and I am a Child of the Emperor."

 

Kira fought to keep from physically recoiling from him. " _That's_ what bothered me so much about you." She scowled, ready to draw her saberstaff at any moment. "It felt like you should be familiar to me, but you didn't and I couldn't figure out why. You were my 'brother'." She spat the word as if it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

 

Blaesus smiled a rictus grin. "Hello, _sister_ , I wondered if you'd ever realize who I was." He turned his gaze back on Alte. "Did she tell you what being a Child of the Emperor means? I was brought before the Emperor as an infant and imprinted with his power--"

 

"Yes, yes, I know all this already," Alte interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away, but all of her attention was focused on him.

 

"Do you also know that the First Son concealed my presence?" Blaesus asked, echoing Alte's pose. "Do you also know that there are hundreds of my brothers and sisters scattered throughout the Republic? Watching? Waiting?"

 

"Who is this First Son you speak of?" Alte asked, turning back, eyes narrowed behind her optical implants.

 

"Supreme among those to receive this honor," Blaesus said as he lowered his arms to rub his hands together. "I can't even comprehend the power he wields." He shook his head. "This is immaterial. An Imperial fleet is coming. You will all be destroyed. And without the Rift Alliance, the Republic is finished. But the Empire is merciful, Your Highness. Your planet could be spared the coming destruction."

 

"How? Tell me!" King Sethun demanded.

 

"Order your bodyguards to kill the Jedi," Blaesus replied.

 

"Even if you agree, he will betray you," Alte told King Sethun. "And the Empire will destroy your world."

 

"Senator Grell told us about your courage," Queen Nyscha said. "I will not raise my hand against you."

 

"Your Empire's friendship is worthless to us," King Sethun added.

 

"You'll regret being so stubborn when your planet is burning," Blaesus growled. He looked to Kyrus. "Kyrus, show them how Jedi die."

 

Alte drew and ignited her lightsaber, behind her she could hear Mei and Kira doing the same. Alte knocked Kyrus back with the Force, giving Mei and Kira room to fight him without endangering King Sethun and Queen Nyscha. Floor plates and bolts from Alte and blaster bolts from Tharan kept Kyrus's lightsabers busy while Mei and Kira whittled his strength away until a well-timed floor plate to the head knocked him to the floor. With one last blow from Mei, he lay still, the Force draining from him.

 

"Why won't you accept that our victory is inevitable?" Blaesus demanded. "Destroying my servant won't end this."

 

"In that case," Tharan said, moving to Alte's side. "Killing you might be more productive."

 

"Kira and I have killed one of your siblings already," Mei added, glaring at Blaesus as she moved to Alte's other side. "We have no qualms about killing _you_."

 

Kira stood firm next to Mei. "It hasn't been nice knowing you, 'brother'."

 

"The First Son of the Emperor will lead us to glory," Blaesus raved. "Your deaths are the first steps on that path."

 

"At least give me the courtesy of knowing my enemy's name," Alte said reasonably.

 

"Die in ignorance," Blaesus replied. "It has been agony restraining myself from killing you." He drew a saberstaff. Before he could raise it for his first strike, Alte knocked him back, as she had with Kyrus, and Mei and Kira lept at him, their lightsabers slashing.

 

Once Blaesus was dead, Alte approached Queen Nyscha and King Sethun to release them from their bonds. "He's dead?" King Sethun said once he was on his feet. "You--how could you… he seemed invincible."

 

"Well, four against one is a losing battle for the one," Kira observed, smiling reassuringly at the king and queen.

 

Mei stifled a laugh, glancing around the room. "Fighting a Sith or Jedi is very different from fighting another soldier. Blaesus and Kyrus had the element of surprise on their side. Master Alte'zu, Kira, and I have fought our share of Sith."

 

King Sethun twitched away from Kira, a wary look in his eyes. "You said you were a Child of the Emperor."

 

"I _was_ ," Kira told him. "Once I realized what was happening to me, I escaped to Nar Shaddaa, where I met these two." She gestured to Mei and Alte. "Then I met a Jedi who sensed my Force sensitivity and offered to train me. That's who I am. Not Sith and definitely _not_ a Child of the Emperor. A Jedi Knight and proud of it."

 

"Forgive me," King Sethun said, bowing his head slightly. He turned to Alte. "Why would he do this? Tobas Grell said Blaesus was your ally."

 

"I intend to find out before the Children of the Emperor do any more damage," Alte assured him.

 

"Our troops died because of his treachery," Queen Nyscha said, stepping up beside the king, anger in her voice. "They were so proud. They would have served your Republic well."

 

"Your soldiers died nobly, trying to protect you," Alte replied.

 

"I hope Tobas and little Nadia are alright," Queen Nyscha murmured. "We owe them so much."

 

"Senator Grell and his daughter have earned their place on my ship," Alte assured them. "I'll take care of them."

 

"We will ask the Republic for help getting home," King Sethun said. "I will never forget how you came to our rescue. From now on, the Republic will have full access to our treasury."

 

"If you're being targeted, there may be further attacks," Alte cautioned.

 

"You're kind to be so concerned," King Sethun said with a smile. "But we will be safe at home."

 

"Good-bye, Master Alte'zu," Queen Nyscha said. "Go safely."

 

*

 

"Felix, set a course for Tython," Alte ordered briskly as she, Mei, Kira, and Tharan ascended the stairs. "And contact Rusk or Doc on Mei's ship, let them know they can stand down and that we're heading for Tython."

 

"On it." Felix pushed away from the railing overlooking the stairs and headed into the cockpit.

 

Alte couldn't help a satisfied smile as she headed into the lounge. She was glad Felix knew when to sass and when to just follow orders. _He'll mesh well with Kira,_ she thought as she smiled tightly at the already-assembled Rift Alliance.

 

Kira tried not to watch Felix walk to the cockpit, but he really did have a nice backside. _Stop it, Kira! You have no right daydreaming about him when you don't know if you'll survive the Emperor's Fortress._

 

Mei took up a position leaning against a wall of the lounge, listening and watching. _I've done all I can. Just have to let things play out now._

 

Alte hid a frown at the emotions coming from both Mei and Kira. _I hope their next mission goes well_. She began, "Blaesus was a Sith. He's dead, and the royal family is safe, but their soldiers weren't as lucky."

 

"Master Alte'zu, quickly," Tobas said urgently, gesturing to the holoterminal. "You need to hear this."

 

She stepped up to the holoterminal, which activated at her approach.

 

"Good to see you, Master Alte'zu," Tai Cordan greeted. "My commanders and our droids routed an Imperial fleet near your position, but this report is--odd. Our men had a dozen sudden power failures, a major communications fault. I'd call that sabotage."

 

"I suspect I know who's behind it," Alte replied. "But let me know what you find."

 

"I sense a 'Jedi business' explanation approaching," Tai said wryly.

 

"Wait," Senator Alauni cut in. "Master Syo's trying to get through."

 

A small holoprojector floated out of the holoterminal and projected Tai's image while Syo appeared on the terminal itself.

 

"Thank the Force you're alright," Master Syo said with a relieved smile that quickly faded into sadness. "The Empire has launched a devastating offensive. The galaxy is again at war. Dozens of major systems are being invaded. An Imperial ambush nearly broke the Republic fleet, and the Jedi--every hour more are lost. We managed to protect the Core Worlds, but the rest of the Republic is under fire."

 

"The Empire never intended for this peace to last," Alte said regretfully.

 

"I need you." Master Syo gestured to the assembled representatives. "All of you. The Rift Alliance worlds are the only ones still standing strong. We need you to--wait. I don't see the Erigorm representative. Is Blaesus alright?"

 

"I also have bad news," Alte said. "The Republic has been infiltrated." She fought the urge to pace as she filled Master Syo in on what happened with Blaesus.

 

"The Children of the Emperor." Master Syo rubbed his forehead. "Now, of all times. You say they've hidden themselves among the Republic?"

 

"This 'First Son' is able to completely mask the other Children from us," Alte explained. "Kira only had her suspicions about Blaesus because of her past, and I could only sense that there was _something_ lurking underneath Blaesus's fear, not _what_ it was he was hiding."

 

Master Syo made a thoughtful noise. "That does fill a gap in our knowledge," he said thoughtfully. "Is Knight Kira with you?"

 

"I'm right here, Master Syo." Kira moved to stand beside Alte. "Mei and I thought it'd be prudent to travel with Master Alte'zu to Waypoint Station Three due to our suspicions about Blaesus."

 

"I'm sorry to ask this," Master Syo said with a sad smile. "Do you recall this 'First Son' at all?"

 

Kira shook her head. "No, I don't. Ever since Blaesus mentioned him, I've tried to remember, but I come up with a blank. Either I hadn't met him before I escaped Dromund Kaas or I did and it's been blocked."

 

Master Syo nodded. "Thank you." He turned his attention back to Alte while Kira went back to her former place. "Several years ago, a Dark Council member turned, and joined us. He brought valuable intelligence. He mentioned these Children of the Emperor, but even the Dark Council only knew terrible rumors. We must be on our guard. In the meantime, the Chancellor has invoked an ancient law that gives Jedi Masters military authority. The Republic needs our leadership."

 

Alte clasped her hands in front of her, centering herself. "What would you have me do?"

 

"We can't win with the armies we have," Master Syo explained. "The Republic needs powerful allies, and you have already proven you could lead them. You and the Rift Alliance must search the galaxy. Seek out the strongest forces you can find, to strike back at the Empire."

 

"You won't be alone out there, Master Alte'zu," Tobas assured her, bowing his head.

 

 _"That's right! Manaan stands with you,"_ Shuuru agreed.

 

 _"Aeten Two also. Whatever good it will do,"_ Diab Duin added.

 

"Balmorra will always be your ally," Tai said. "No matter what."

 

"I'd rather follow someone I respect," Alauni said. "Count me in, too."

 

"We've come a long way together," Alte said proudly. "Now it's time to use our strength."

 

"We must begin our search for allies at once," Master Syo interjected.

 

"I must admit, this task does seem near impossible." Tobas shook his head sadly. "Blaesus alone murdered so many of my people. To fight all the Children, and the Empire--who could help us?"

 

"We need more than just soldiers," Alte pointed out. "To truly face the Empire, we'll need superior tactics, or technology."

 

 _"True,"_ Shuuru said. _"But unless we get some soldiers, we won't last long!"_

 

"What of the Noetikons?" Master Syo asked. "The ancient Masters who taught you the shielding technique? Their knowledge and experiences could guide us."

 

"I thought only one had been recovered?" Alte asked, frowning.

 

"We recovered the last fragments of the Noetikons," Master Syo explained. "And our most gifted engineers have been reconstructing them on Tython. They haven't responded to anyone, not even the Council, since your demonstration for the Padawans. But they may for you. "

 

"I've already set a course for Tython so Mei and Kira can attend their meeting." Alte shot a light glare over her shoulder at Mei, who only smiled in response.

 

Master Syo bowed in acknowledgement. "I must go. May the Force be with you, Master Alte'zu."

 

*

 

"Oh," Nadia whispered as she stepped off the shuttle on Tython, her eyes wide with wonder and delight. "It's so… I can't even describe it!"

 

Alte smiled fondly, sharing a glance with Mei and Kira. "Tython is imbued with the Light side of the Force." She breathed deeply, taking in the scents, feeling the warm air on her skin. "It's always felt more like home than anywhere, although mine and Mei's ships come close."

 

"Not even Dantooine feels as welcoming as Tython," Mei added, stretching a little in the warmth and reassurance of 'home'.

 

Kira grinned as she stretched out with the Force to take comfort in everything the Temple exuded. "For all my traveling with Master Kiwiiks, and then Mei, Tython is the only planet that feels like a 'home' to me."

 

"Sarkhai will always be home to me, even if I never go back," Nadia said, looking around at them with smile. "But Tython could be a second home."

 

"Come on, there's still plenty more to see," Alte said, looping her arm through Mei's and starting into the Temple. "You won't be able to see the Council chambers… yet, but the rest of the Temple is open to you, along with the safer areas outside the Temple."

 

Mei smiled, her heart thumping a bit at the parting to come. _This will be the first time we'll be separated for more than a few days. It's going to **suck**._ "Maybe you'll get to see some of the Padawans practicing their dueling."

 

"Or you could ask a couple of the masters to demonstrate. Watching them takes my breath away." Kira grinned, looping her arm through Nadia's.

 

"Just don't ask Yuon and I to demonstrate for you," Alte requested with a subtle shiver. Fighting her Master once had been more than enough for her.

 

Nadia's eyebrows shot up at Alte's request, but she didn't question it. "Is there anywhere in particular _you_ want to go, Master Alte'zu?"

 

Alte chuckled. "You _can_ call me Zu, here, Nadia," she assured her. "You don't have to be more formal simply because we're on Tython. You're still my friend." Nodding, Nadia shot Alte a shy smile. "As for where to go, I was thinking maybe a trip up to the Forge."

 

" _Really?_ " Nadia asked, excitement practically pouring from her. Her shoulders slumped. "But I don't have any pieces for my lightsaber."

 

"There's a cavern here where you can collect your crystal," Alte explained, smiling reassuringly. "And there's a room in the Temple where you can pick the pieces for the rest of your lightsaber. I see no reason why you can't complete it today."

 

Nadia pulled away from Kira so she could throw her arms around Alte in a tight hug, knocking her into Mei who easily steadied them with a laugh. "Thank you!"

 

Laughing herself, Alte hugged Nadia back. "I promised you a lightsaber and I always keep my promises."

 

Mei couldn't resist wrapping Alte and Nadia in a hug. "We'll start those dueling lessons once my mission is over." _Hopefully soon._

 

"In the meantime, Zu can give you pointers," Kira suggested, adding herself to the group hug.

 

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Alte teased. She very carefully ignored Master Kaedan and his disapproving huff as he passed them to go down one of the ramps to the foyer of the Temple.

 

"Only at first," Nadia replied, pulling away from the hug, blushing under her facepaint, and tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

"Of course," Alte agreed. "You can only learn if I test your knowledge." She turned and hugged Mei and Kira tightly. "Be safe out there. If you need me, let me know, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

Sensing the privacy of the moment, Nadia wandered over to the railing to look at the giant holoprojection of Tython.

 

Mei pressed her forehead to Alte's temple, feeling her earrings against her cheek. "I'll do my best and I promise to let you know if I _do_ need you." _I've queued a message for you already._

 

Kira hugged Alte back, trying to ignore her trepidation. "I'll watch Mei's back and make sure we all come back in one piece."

 

"Don't let her do anything stupid," Alte said to Kira, only half-joking.

 

"I do my best, but sometimes she does it anyway." Kira mock-glared at Mei, who only smiled sheepishly in reply.

 

"Don't I know it." Alte gave Mei a teasing smile. "Get in there before Master Kaedan comes back and glares at you."

 

Mei smiled slightly and hugged Alte one more time. "May the Force be with us all."

 

"May the Force guide you," Alte replied, closing her eyes against the tears that burned and the regrets that made her heart thump. _She'll be home soon,_ she told herself.

 

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Mei reluctantly stepped back and turned to go into the Council chambers. Kira hugged Alte one last time. "We'll see each other soon, I'm sure."

 

With that, she followed Mei into the Council chambers.

 

Alte turned her optical implants off with shaking fingers, watching with her Force sight as Mei and Kira walked up to the others in the Council chambers before turning to join Nadia at the railing. "Ready to meet the Noetikons?" She offered Nadia her arm.

 

"What are Noetikons?" Nadia asked, taking Alte's arm.

 

Alte laughed softly, but before she could answer, Masters Satele, Kiwiiks, and Kaedan along with Jomar Chul came up the ramp from the foyer. Alte tugged Nadia aside, so the others could pass. Master Satele paused when she reached Alte. "Master Satele," Alte greeted, bowing in greeting.

 

Beside her, Nadia squeaked quietly before echoing her bow.

 

"Master Alte'zu, welcome home," Master Satele said, returning Alte's bow. She turned her attention to Nadia. "Who is this?"

 

"Nadia Grell, Master Satele," Nadia replied.

 

"Master Alte'zu told me you have Force abilities?" Master Satele asked.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Nadia answered.

 

Master Satele smiled gently. "Master or Master Satele is fine, Nadia. Welcome to Tython." She sent a questioning glance Alte's way.

 

"Nadia's here to create her first lightsaber," Alte explained.

 

Master Kaedan scoffed. "She's too old," he grumbled.

 

"She needs training, Master Kaedan," Alte replied, meeting his gaze levelly. "She's old enough, and responsible enough, to know to give her lightsaber the respect it deserves."

 

"We have other matters to attend to," Master Kiwiiks cut in, quiet but firm.

 

"Will you come see me in my meditation room before you leave?" Master Satele requested.

 

"Of course," Alte agreed, bowing. The masters bowed their heads in farewell, while Jomar simply ignored her. Frowning, she watched them continue up the ramp and into the Council chambers.

 

"Zu?" Nadia asked hesitantly.

 

Alte shook herself and turned to Nadia. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you that I'd told Master Satele about your abilities. I needed her permission to take you to the Forge. She and the other masters can be trusted."

 

"It's not that," Nadia replied. "You're worried."

 

Realizing she'd been unconsciously tugging at her ear, Alte let her hand fall. "This is the first time Mei and I will have been apart from each other for more than a few days since I met her. I only just got Kira back a year ago. It's a lot to worry about."

 

Nadia seemed doubtful, but she didn't comment, just tugged lightly on Alte's arm. "Noetikons?" she inquired.

 

*

 

"Master Braga, we must speak before this plan goes any further," Master Satele told him before they could continue strategizing. "There are those among us who have raised… concerns."

 

Mei and Kira exchanged glances as Masters Satele, Kaedan, and Kiwiiks lined up facing the strike team with Jomar Chul, surprisingly. Mei clasped her hands behind her back, "By all means, let us hear these concerns."

 

"I've always considered your plan reckless, Master Braga." While Master Kaedan addressed Master Braga, his words were meant for all of them. "Now your former team member comes to me with a disturbing vision you chose to ignore."

Master Braga looked disappointed. "Jomar, we discussed this. You should be in the kolto baths. You still haven't recovered from your attack on Tatooine."

"It was during those healing meditations that I saw a vision of this Jedi." Jomar gestured to Mei, who stiffened. "She was falling to the dark side, becoming Sith."

 

Mei folded her arms across her chest, attempting to convey a blasé attitude. "That will never happen. The Sith and the Empire are why I was an orphan on Nar Shaddaa in the first place."

 

"You stood on the red sands of Korriban--the center of Sith power," he persisted and his description sent chills down her spine. "Your eyes were burning coals. I saw you torturing your own crew. They screamed for mercy, but your heart was cold. Alien. Sith."

 

"No." Mei shook her head, feeling Kira grip her arm tightly. "They are my crew, I would never--"

 

"The future is forever in motion," Master Braga interrupted, gently yet firmly. "Events that appear certain today are impossible tomorrow. Must I remind the Council that the Jedi do not pass judgment based solely on visions?"

 

"If you take her on this mission, it will fail," Jomar replied, clearly frustrated. "I should go instead."

 

"The Emperor's fortress is no place for a wounded Jedi," Mei retorted, taking a deep breath to keep her temper under control. _Don't punch him in front of the Council._

The Zabrak made no such attempt at calm. "Better me than you!"

"That will be enough!" Master Satele brought the discussion to an end. "I fear emotions have clouded judgment."

Master Kiwiiks spoke up for the first time since she came into the room and her words helped calm Mei even further, "I've known this Jedi since she was Master Orgus's Padawan. She has saved lives across the galaxy. I do not doubt her loyalty."

"Jomar, Master Kaedan... I appreciate your concerns, but I do not share them." Master Satele shook her head when they would have protested and continued speaking. "I see no reason to delay Master Braga's mission."

Mei nodded to each of them. "Thank you, Master Satele. And you, Master Kiwiiks."

"No thanks are needed." Master Kiwiiks brushed the words aside with a wave of her hand. "With the Force as guide, I simply follow my conscience, nothing more."

 

As the meeting broke up, Mei caught Master Braga's arm, asking in a low voice, "Are you _sure_ I'm the best person to go with you?"

 

"The Force guided you to Jomar when he most needed help," Master Braga reminded her. "So, yes, I do." He tilted his head curiously. "I do wonder what took you so long to get to Tython."

 

Mei released his arm, clasping her hands behind her back. "I was helping Master Alte'zu with the situation at Waypoint Station Three."

 

"Master Syo mentioned that," Master Braga nodded. "You understand that it was expected you would travel to Tython directly from Hoth, correct?"

 

She nodded, resisting the impulse to squirm. "Yes, Master Braga. However, Master Alte'zu, Knight Kira, and I had all had suspicions about Blaesus. I could not, in good conscience, travel here to meet you when she was potentially facing a Sith powerful enough to hide his true nature from Alte'zu for _months_."

 

"I'm aware of your bond with Master Alte'zu," he replied, his voice stern. "I won't take you to task for assisting her with her mission since it didn't take much time, but bear in mind that the Council will not be so indulgent in the future."

 

Mei bowed her head slightly. "I understand, Master Braga. If you think about it, though, since they don't know we're coming, a slight delay in our departure won't ultimately affect the outcome of our mission."

 

A small laugh escaped Master Braga. "A good point, Knight Meibelle. That won't always be the case, though."

 

She nodded and watched him go. When it was just them, Mei looked at Kira a little helplessly and admitted very softly, "I have a bad feeling about this."

 

"We can't back out now," Kira reminded her, hugging Mei tight.

 

Nodding, Mei hugged her back. "I know. I wish-- It doesn't matter. Let's go and get this over with."

 

Together, they left the council chambers and headed for the shuttle up to the orbital station. Mei reached out through her bond with Alte, wanting the reassurance of her presence for as long as possible before distance prevented them from sensing each other.

 

*

 

Alte had felt Mei reaching through their bond as she spoke with the Noetikons. Now that she had an idea of where to go to find the allies they needed, she followed Nadia out of the Temple to the sprawling courtyard out front. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Nadia took off running, trailing her fingertips over the knee-high grass, laughing delightedly as flying insects rose up around her. Smiling, Alte turned her face up to the sun, finally able to really reach out for Mei. Concentrating, she sent a mental image of Nadia running through the grass, instinctively turning in the direction she could feel Mei the strongest.

 

Mei smiled at the image Alte sent, Nadia's joy obvious. Leaning over, she whispered to Kira, "Nadia's enjoying Tython."

 

"I knew she would." Kira smiled, taking Mei's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Laughing a little at Mei's amusement, Alte turned her attention back to Nadia. Recognizing the master Nadia was talking to, Alte wandered over. "Hello, Master Dentiri."

 

"Welcome home, Master Alte'zu," Master Dentiri replied, bowing. "I understand you've had quite a few adventures since I last saw you."

 

"My fair share," Alte agreed with a self-conscious laugh.

 

He turned to Nadia, smiling. "Master Alte'zu and Knight Meibelle defeated all of my best battle droids. I had to write new battle algorithms just to keep up with them."

 

"I've seen her, Knight Meibelle, and Knight Kira fight," Nadia said, nodding. "They're definitely a force to be reckoned with."

 

Master Dentiri nodded. "More than a few of my battle droids fell to Knight Kira when she was a Padawan, too. I hadn't heard that you'd chosen a Padawan, Master Alte'zu."

 

"It's not official, yet," Alte replied. "But Nadia is strong and needs guidance."

 

"I can't think of a better Master for you, Nadia," Master Dentiri said firmly.

 

"Me, neither," Nadia agreed, smiling at Alte.

 

Alte looked away, fighting a blush. "We need to get moving if we're going to get up to the Forge and back before nightfall."

 

"Good luck, young Nadia," Master Dentiri said, bowing.

 

"Thank you, Master Dentiri," Nadia replied, returning his bow.

 

Alte and Nadia headed off for the taxi, taking a pair of small speeders that would handle the narrow paths better than the two-seater. With the efforts of the Padawans and Masters at pushing back the wildlife a little, there was a landing pad closer to the Forge than when Alte had been there, but it would still be quite a hike.

 

The new pad was at the foot of the path leading to the cavern of crystals. Alte couldn't help but stop and stare at the waterfall next to the cavern. The organisms in the water shimmered in her Force sight.

 

"What do you see?" Nadia asked in a quiet voice.

 

"The organisms in the water," Alte replied.

 

"Even things that small have the Force in them?" Nadia wondered, tilting her head as she watched the water.

 

"Every living thing that moves under its own power is imbued with the Force," Alte explained with a smile. "From the smallest bacteria to the uxibeast." She gestured to the docile creature grazing nearby.

 

"Wow," Nadia said reverently then made a face. "Almost makes me regret eating meat."

 

Alte laughed and started up the trail leading to the crystal cavern. "Why do you think I don't eat meat or seafood?"

 

"What about when you were still living on Nar Shaddaa?" Nadia asked, following Alte.

 

"I didn't have much choice, then," Alte answered. "I ate whatever we could scrounge up. I also didn't understand that what I was seeing was the Force, all I knew was that people glowed."

 

"That makes sense," Nadia said.

 

"Careful now," Alte advised as they reached the narrow path just before the cavern. She motioned for Nadia to go first. "Moss grows on some of the rocks, so they may be slippery. If you fall, I'll catch you, but try not to fall."

 

Nadia giggled and picked her way across the path nimbly. Just as she reached the mouth of the cavern, her foot found a patch of moss and she flailed as it slipped. Alte easily caught her with the Force, and held her steady until she found her footing.

 

"Thanks," Nadia said sheepishly.

 

"Don't be embarrassed," Alte assured her, moving carefully along the path. "I've caught Mei plenty of times when she lost her balance on a railing."

 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Nadia looked up at the mouth of the cavern. "There's nothing in there, is there?"

 

"If there is, we'll take care of it," Alte assured her, heading in.

 

Nadia entered the cavern with some trepidation, shivering a little in the cool dampness after the warmth of the Tythonian sun.

 

As they drew closer to the branch of the cavern where the crystals were, Alte noticed three Trial droids waiting patiently for Padawans to approach. She slowed her pace, letting Nadia pull ahead of her. "There are enemies around the corner, can you sense them?"

 

"How am I supposed to know that? I can't see them," Nadia asked.

 

"Close your eyes and feel with the Force," Alte instructed. "That place inside you that grows warmer when your emotions are high will tell you who is nearby."

 

Nadia was silent for long moments before sighing in frustration. "I can't do it."

 

"Yes, you can," Alte assured her. "Believe in yourself, you can access your abilities whenever _you_ want them, not just when _they_ want out. Remember the meditation we practiced."

 

Closing her eyes, Nadia tried again. She cleared her mind, letting the drip of water from the cavern ceiling fill her mind as she reached for the warm place in her chest. She coaxed it to grow larger, extending beyond the limits of her body. It brushed past Alte; a powerful, benevolent presence a few paces behind her. Letting it stretch farther, she encountered one, two, three… things ahead of them. She frowned. "There are three… beings ahead of us. I can't tell what they are. They don't feel like _anything_."

 

"No life signs, no emotions," Alte said quietly. "What does that tell you?"

 

"Droids?" Nadia asked.

 

"Very good," Alte praised.

 

Nadia's eyes opened. She turned to see Alte smiling proudly at her and couldn't help smiling back.

 

"Ready to test your skills?" Alte asked.

 

"I don't have my lightsaber, yet," Nadia pointed out, shoulders slumping.

 

"Did you have a lightsaber when you fought those Imperials on Quesh?" Alte tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

 

Nadia paused. "No," she finally said.

 

"I don't often use my lightsaber when I'm fighting," Alte explained, drawing her lightsaber but not igniting it. "Granted, I largely have Mei and Kira to do the melee fighting for me, but even when my opponents get close enough for me _to_ use my lightsaber, I still mainly use the Force to fight them."

 

Nadia turned back to the path ahead of them. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

 

"You'll be fighting the droids on your own," Alte instructed. "These are trial droids, specifically designed to be non-lethal to Padawans. They can still hurt you, but they'll be aiming for extremities, not your head or core."

 

"But you'll be close enough to help, right?" Nadia asked, suddenly anxious.

 

"Yes, Nadia," Alte assured her, smiling. "If you need me, I will help you."

 

"Right." Nadia took a deep breath and started walking again.

 

Alte kept an eye on Nadia and the droids as they fought. Nadia easily dodged most of the bolts as she hurled rocks at the droids with the Force. The first two went down fairly easily, but the third was just enough older than the other two that its memory hadn't been wiped for a while and it was a bit better at dodging _Nadia's_ attacks.

 

Mei tightened her grip around Kira's hand as she felt Alte's emotions grow fainter. She stifled a gasp when Alte's presence disappeared entirely. She bowed her head to hide the sting of tears. _She's not unconscious, she's not dead. You just can't **feel** her anymore._

 

Kira squeezed Mei's hand when she bowed her head, understanding that this was probably the most difficult part of their mission for her. _They've been in each other's heads and hearts for so long. I hope Zu will be able to cope._

 

Alte drew in a sharp breath as Mei moved beyond her ability to sense.

 

"Zu?" Nadia asked, distracted by the noise, before crying out in pain as a blaster bolt caught her in the shoulder.

 

"Nadia!" Alte picked up a large boulder and threw it at the last droid, crushing it, before racing to Nadia's side.

 

"I'm okay," Nadia assured her, looking down at the wound.

 

"I'm sorry I distracted you," Alte said softly. She held her hand over the wound and used the Force to heal it before hugging Nadia tightly.

 

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Nadia advised, returning the hug. "I should've been focusing better."

 

"You're still learning," Alte protested quickly. Nadia pulled back and lifted an eyebrow. "But _I'm_ not. I should've been in more control of myself."

 

"What happened?" Nadia asked softly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Alte explained, "Mei and I have a bond. We can sense each other even if we're not nearby and she'd just moved out of range."

 

Nadia hugged Alte, this time. "She'll be alright."

 

"The Force will be with her," Alte said, wondering if she was trying to convince Nadia or herself.

 

After a moment, Nadia pulled away, her bright smile returning. "Crystals?" she asked.

 

Alte gave a short laugh, nodding. "This way." She took Nadia's hand and tugged her toward the crystal cavern. This was probably one of her favorite places on Tython. The cavern shone in her Force sight, but there was so much variation from crystal to crystal that it never overwhelmed her. Not sensing any danger, Alte gestured at the cavern. "Your crystal or crystal _s_ are here somewhere. Your task is to find it."

 

"Crystal _s_?" Nadia asked as she looked around, eyes wide with wonder. "Why would you need more than one?"

 

"Some Jedi use two lightsabers to fight, so they need two crystals, one for each lightsaber," Alte explained, smiling fondly at Nadia.

 

"Right!" Nadia said, suddenly remembering what she'd learned from the book Kira had given her. "Sentinels."

 

"Yes," Alte confirmed.

 

Nadia frowned suddenly, turning to her left and the far corner of the cavern. Hiding a smile, Alte followed sedately after her. She changed direction part way there, as if testing what she was sensing, before continuing on her original path. One crystal in particular was glowing brighter than the others in Alte's sight.

 

"This one?" Nadia asked, staring at it with her head tilted to one side.

 

"What do you feel?" Alte asked in return.

 

"It feels… like mine," Nadia replied hesitantly.

 

"Then it is yours." Alte bit her lip to contain her amusement.

 

"But how do I get it out? We didn't bring any tools," Nadia said, pouting a little.

 

"Use the Force, Nadia," Alte replied.

 

"The Force. Right." Nadia took a deep breath and reached out with her hand and the Force. The crystal came easily, almost eagerly, into her hand. Laughing in delight, Nadia turned to Alte and presented her crystal. It was a silvery pale blue, almost a match for Nadia's hair, and twice as long as Alte's own crystal.

 

"Congratulations, Nadia," Alte said, smiling. "Now for the hard part: the hike up to the Forge."

 

"Let's go!" Nadia said excitedly, dashing back to the entrance of the crystal cavern. Alte followed at a slightly more sedate pace, but she was still eager to see Nadia's completed lightsaber.

 

*

 

"Set course for the Emperor's Fortress," Mei told Rusk and Doc once she and Kira were aboard the ship, forcing her voice to remain steady.

 

"Yes, Master Jedi." Rusk saluted and headed to the cockpit.

 

Doc lingered, touching her arm. "Mei?"

 

She swallowed and shook her head, heading to her quarters. Kira sighed. "Mei can't sense Zu right now and probably won't again until we return from this mission."

 

"Is it really that bad?" Doc wondered, glancing in the direction Mei had gone.

 

Kira nodded. "They've been able to sense each other almost constantly for _years_. Even when they've been parted, it's only been for a few days. This, though, we don't know how long it's going to be."

 

"She knows Alte'zu is alive, though," Doc pointed out. "Doesn't that help?"

 

"A little," Kira conceded with a small smile. "But she's so used to sensing Zu in some way that _not_ sensing her at all feels like Zu is dead. It'll take her time to adjust and, even then, she probably won't be _herself_ again until she senses Zu again."

 

Doc nodded, stroking his mustache. "Right. Well, all the more reason to get this mission over and done with, right?"

 

"Right." Kira nodded firmly. She glanced around to make sure no one else was nearby and lowered her voice. "May I ask you something?"

 

"Sure. No guarantee I'll answer," he warned her.

 

"Fair enough." After hesitating for several moments, Kira asked, "Why? Why did you sleep with Mei when you _knew_ about her and Zu?"

 

Doc tensed and glanced away. "It's… complicated, but part of it is that I simply didn't _think_ when Mei came to me. More than that isn't for me to say."

 

"Will you sleep with her again if she asks?" Kira narrowed her eyes at him.

 

"That's--" he shrugged. "It's not your business, to tell the truth."

 

WIth that, Doc headed downstairs to the medbay. Kira stifled a frustrated growl. _They really shouldn't, but I get the feeling they will. Not really my place to say anything, though._

 

In her quarters, Mei had changed into a tank top and lounge pants and now sat cross-legged on her bed, attempting to focus and forget the absence of Alte in her mind. _She's not gone. She's just too far for me to sense right now._

 

*

 

After calling Master Satele on the holo to check that she was ready for them, Alte guided Nadia through the Temple to Master Satele's meditation room.

 

Nadia gasped at the bright light emanating from Master Satele as she meditated. Covering her mouth to hide her smile, Alte waited quietly for Master Satele to finish. She'd always suspected that Master Satele liked to make an impression on the Padawans.

 

The glow faded and Master Satele stood, smiling benevolently at Nadia. "Congratulations on your saberstaff, Nadia," she said.

 

Bowing, Nadia replied, "Thank you, Master Satele."

 

Master Satele unclipped her own saberstaff from her belt and showed it to Nadia. "The saberstaff can be a difficult weapon to master, but ideal for those with an affinity for the Force _and_ martial skills. With Master Alte'zu, Knight Meibelle, and Knight Kira all training you, you will be an exceptionally skilled Jedi."

 

"Mei promised me dueling lessons when she gets back from her mission," Nadia said shyly.

 

"You have the best the Jedi have to offer on your side," Master Satele said, glancing at Alte when she opened her mouth to protest, but subsided. "Would you like a demonstration?"

 

"Yes!" Nadia agreed eagerly before clearing her throat and saying again, more sedately, "Yes, please."

 

Master Satele laughed gently. "Is that alright with you, Master Alte'zu?"

 

"Me?" Alte asked, surprised.

 

"I can hardly do a demonstration on my own, can I?" Master Satele asked with a smile.

 

"I suppose not," Alte replied, suddenly nervous. "Perhaps we should take this outside?"

 

"Yes, that's a good idea," Master Satele agreed and led the way out of the Temple to the courtyard.

 

Alte drew her own lightsaber, once they were outdoors, but didn't ignite it as she and Master Satele started circling. Nadia stayed at the top of the steps leading down to the courtyard, her eyes wide.

 

Master Satele leapt at Alte, her saberstaff igniting in midair. Alte ignited her own lightsaber and caught the leading blade of Satele's saberstaff with her own before knocking Satele back with the Force. Satele landed on her feet, her boots skidding on the floor for a few inches. Satele sent a battery of pebbles at Alte who easily deflected the larger ones with her lightsaber, letting the dust and small pebbles through to patter against her. Even as the last of the pebbles hit her lightsaber, Alte summoned a large rock from the grass and sent it at Master Satele.

 

Up on the landing, Nadia gasped, but Master Satele sent a ball of Force energy at the rock, shattering it. The pieces battered at the Force shield she'd already cast, leaving her unharmed. She leapt through the air at Alte again and they traded blows with their lightsabers, forcing each other back and forth across the courtyard, ignoring the crowd slowly gathering to watch their duel. Master Satele thrust her sabertaff at Alte who leapt straight up, avoiding the thrust, and came down with a blast of energy from the Force, knocking Satele several feet back.

 

Simultaneously, they began gathering Force energy between their palms and cast it at each other at the same time. The two balls of energy came together between them, causing a shockwave that knocked everyone nearby off their feet, including Alte and Master Satele. Alte lay on the pavement, panting and dazed before she just started laughing. She could hear echoing laughter several yards away and sat up to see Master Satele was the one laughing.

 

Alte stood and brushed herself off before approaching Master Satele who was still sitting on the ground laughing. Offering her hand, Alte said, "So that's what happens when two balls of Force energy meet."

 

Still laughing, Master Satele took Alte's hand and stood as the gathered crowd applauded. "Well done, Master Alte'zu." She bowed to Alte.

 

"And you, Master Satele," Alte replied, grinning and returning the bow.

 

Nadia leapt down the stairs and threw her arms around Alte in a hug. "That was _amazing_ ," she said enthusiastically. She pulled back and brandished a holocam. "And I got it all on holo."

 

"Nadia, why don't you go meet Master Yuon," Master Satele suggested. "I'd like to speak with Master Alte'zu privately."

 

"I'd love to meet Master Yuon," Nadia agreed.

 

They headed back into the Temple, the crowd dispersing behind them. In the foyer, Alte gave Nadia directions to Master Yuon's quarters before following Master Satele back to her meditation room. Once they were in private, Master Satele turned to Alte. "I sense your worry for Meibelle," she said quietly.

 

"Mei didn't tell me what her mission was," Alte assured Master Satele.

 

"I didn't think she had," Master Satele replied. "But you can sense that it's a dangerous mission."

 

Alte turned away. "Yes. When they were saying goodbye, I felt almost a finality in their words, their emotions."

 

"I can't tell you what their mission is," Master Satele's voice was gentle. "But she has the best the Council has to offer on her side. She will come home, Alte'zu."

 

"All due respect, Master Satele," Alte replied, turning back. "But if the best were at her side, I'd be there with her, you said so yourself."

 

"Your own mission is just as important as hers," Master Satele said firmly. "If not moreso. We need all the allies we can get, you are the best person I can think of to do that."

 

"Yes, Master Satele," Alte said, bowing. "If you'll excuse me, I need to collect Nadia and get back to my ship."

 

"May the Force be with you, Master Alte'zu," Master Satele said as Alte left.

 

Alte kept a tight rein on her thoughts and emotions as she walked to Master Yuon's chambers.

 

"Ah, my Padawan!" Yuon greeted her as she entered.

 

Nadia frowned, looking between Yuon and Alte. "Padawan? I thought you were a Master?"

 

Alte laughed and gave Yuon a hug. "I will always be Yuon's Padawan, just as I will always be 'Herald' to Qyzen." She gestured to Qyzen where he stood nearby.

 

"I didn't have nearly enough time with Alte as my Padawan," Yuon said, smiling up at Alte. "She indulges an old woman's peculiarities."

 

Alte returned Yuon's smile, hiding the pang of sadness at the reminder of Yuon's advancing age. "I'm sorry I can't stay and visit, Yuon," she said quietly. "But we need to go, the Republic needs allies and I have been tasked with finding them. I promise I'll stay longer next time."

 

"If the Padawan can't come to the Master, the Master will come to the Padawan," Yuon said. "Perhaps I'll find you next time."

 

Laughing, Alte nodded. "Perhaps. The Force will guide us."

 

"It was lovely meeting you, Master Yuon," Nadia said, twitching towards Yuon before bowing.

 

"Oh, pish. Enough formality. Come here, child," Yuon said, holding open her arms. Nadia laughed and hugged her before pulling away and heading for the door.

 

 _"Was good to see, Yuon,"_ Qyzen said, giving his customary bow.

 

"I look forward to your letters, Qyzen," Yuon replied, smiling. "Keep them safe."

 

 _"Always,"_ Qyzen assured her and followed after Nadia.

 

Once the other two were out of earshot, Yuon turned to Alte. "Was Master Kiwiiks able to help you?" she asked quietly.

 

"Yes," Alte answered, sighing. "I've only needed it once, but now I find myself constantly reaching. Mei's gone on a longer mission than she ever has before, I don't know when I'll see her again." She drew in a shaking breath and Yuon pulled her into a hug. "Something's going to happen, Master, I can feel it. A part of me wants to chase after her and beg her not to go."

 

"I understand completely," Yuon said quietly. "The Republic needs you, Alte. Now, more than ever. Unless you know for sure that something's gone wrong, you must continue on."

 

Alte pulled away, nodding. "I know. The Force is testing me. Just as Master Satele did earlier."

 

Yuon smiled. "I heard about your little demonstration," she said. "Young Nadia was all too eager to tell me all about it. You're the first person I know of to fight her to a stand-still."

 

"I don't want a seat on the Council, I'm too young for it," Alte protested.

 

"You don't know what she was testing you for," Yuon pointed out with a smile. "Perhaps it was something else. Don't borrow trouble. Trust in the Force and keep moving forward."

 

Alte hugged Yuon, careful of the fragile bones she could feel under Yuon's skin. "Thank you, Yuon."

 

"I'll always be here if you need me, Alte," Yuon said softly, hugging back.

 

*

 

Mei remained quiet for most of the flight to the Emperor's Fortress. She cooked for her, Kira, Doc, and Rusk, but ate very little. Doc and Kira shared concerned glances when Mei left, asking T7 to join her in the training room. When they checked in on her later, they found T7 projecting holographic enemies for Mei to fight. As they watched, she switched off her lightsaber. "Thanks, Teeseven. That's enough for now."

 

"T7 = ready to help Mei anytime!" The little droid warbled and trundled out of the room.

 

Kira stepped forward. "Mei?"

 

"I'm fine, Kira," Mei replied, wiping a hand across her eyes.

 

She shook her head, hugging Mei. "No, you're not."

 

Mei leaned into Kira, hugging her back. "I'm not, but I will be. I _have_ to be."

 

"I could spar with you, if it'd help take your mind off of it," Kira offered after a few moments.

 

Mei nodded. "It would, actually."

 

"All right." After a few more moments, they parted and stepped back to face each other.

 

Kira was peripherally aware that Rusk had joined Doc in the doorway. Most of her focus was on Mei, though. They bowed to each other, and then drew their lightsabers. Rather than wait for Mei to leap towards her as she usually would, Kira did the leaping. Mei barely got her lightsaber up in time to catch Kira's blade. In response, Kira brought her other blade around, only for Mei to block that attack as well.

 

They fell into a familiar rhythm, trading blows as they moved around each other, occasionally jumping and somersaulting to avoid attacks rather than simply blocking them. During one such somersault, Mei faltered and landed badly on her left ankle. Being Mei, she tried to get right back up, but her ankle wouldn't hold her weight. "Dammit!"

 

"Hey, easy, Mei." Doc was right there, already checking the joint since Mei tended to go barefoot while on the ship. He tested her range of motion and squeezed gently. "You managed to sprain it. Easily fixed."

 

Rusk had disappeared and now returned with Doc's medkit, offering it to him, "Doc."

 

"Oh, thanks, Rusk." Doc accepted the medkit and rummaged through it for his scanner. He used it on Mei's ankle. "Yeah, just a sprain. A kolto wrap and keeping your weight off it will have it good as new by the time we get to the Emperor's Fortress."

 

Mei nodded, her smile sheepish. "Thanks, Doc. That was rather stupid of me."

 

"Not at all." He shook his head as he wrapped a bandage soaked in kolto around Mei's ankle, and then another one around both the ankle and her foot. "You've done that sort of move _how_ many times by now?"

 

She shrugged, amusement glinting faintly in her eyes. "I've never kept count."

 

"I think Doc's trying to point out that you usually manage a perfect somersault," Kira pointed out. "There was no reason to think you'd miss that landing."

 

Mei nodded as Doc finished his work and packed his equipment in his medkit. "That was a good match up until then. You're definitely improving, Kira."

 

"Thanks, Mei." Kira and Doc both offered their hands to Mei. She took them both and stood up, all of her weight on her right foot.

 

"It was a  privilege to watch," Rusk offered as they left the training room. "Haven't seen many Jedi fight."

 

"Glad we could oblige," Mei told Rusk with a wry smile. She looked at Doc. "Can I take a shower with the wrap on?"

 

He nodded, but held up a finger. "Sonic only."

 

"That's all we have available right now anyway." Mei made a face.

 

"Do you want me to stay nearby?" Kira offered. "Just in case?"

 

Mei shook her head. "No, I'm not going to take a shower yet. I just wanted to know."

 

"In that case, I'm going to bed, but don't be afraid to call if you need me." Kira hugged Mei.

 

Rusk nodded to Mei and Doc before leaving as well. Doc offered Mei his arm and helped her to her quarters. When he would have left her there, she caught his arm. "Stay?"

 

"Mei, I don't--" he started, but she cut him off.

 

"I won't be able to sleep right now. If I just lay in bed, all I'll focus on is the fact that I can't feel Alte." She scrubbed her face with the heels of her palms. "I need something to distract me from that long enough for me to get to sleep. I don't _want_ to use you like this, but--"

 

Doc stopped her with a finger to her lips. "I understand, Mei. I'm not hurt. I'll help you any way I can. On one condition."

 

"What's that?" She looked at him curiously.

 

"When we get back from this mission, you tell Alte'zu that you love her." He smiled crookedly. "I know you do and I'm pretty damn sure she loves you back."

 

Mei gave a soft laugh and stepped aside so Doc could enter her quarters. "I promise I'll tell her, Doc."

 

"Good." He moved past her and, as the door slid shut behind him, he drew her into a soft kiss.

 

She kissed him back and it quickly grew in passion as they moved towards the bed. _I'm sorry, Alte. This is the last time I'll do this._

 

*

 

The flight to Hoth seemed interminable. Not that it was boring at all. Nadia had taken it upon herself to try and get Zenith to lighten up. Part of her mission seemed to be to see how many pranks she could pull on him in a single day. So far, she had managed to turn his skin green and put transparent flimsiplast across his quarters doorway, among others. Alte still wasn't sure how she'd managed to fill his bunk mattress with little plasteel balls and still make it look only vaguely lumpy.

 

They were still a day from Hoth when Alauni approached Alte in the lounge, where Alte was only half listening to a holonovel. Mostly she was just staring into the distance, reaching for her bond with Mei, despite knowing Mei was too far away to feel, like pressing on a bruise to see if it still hurt, even though you knew it would.

 

It took Alauni clearing her throat to bring Alte's attention back to the present. "Alauni," she greeted. "How can I help you?"

 

"I was married once," Alauni said, meeting Alte's eyes without flinching.

 

"I didn't know that," Alte replied, turning off the holonovel and setting the datapad aside.

 

"I didn't publicize it at the time," Alauni explained. "I wasn't ashamed of my spouse, I just wanted to keep them safe. We were happy, mostly, but then I started traveling more as I moved up the ranks in the Senate and gained notoriety. I came back from a trip one day to their bags packed and a divorce contract ready to be signed."

 

Touching Alauni's hand lightly, Alte said, "I'm sorry, Alauni."

 

Alauni shrugged and finally looked away. "It's several years ago, now, and not entirely unexpected for someone in my position. But...I do miss them."

 

Alte nodded in understanding, but didn't comment.

 

"What I'm saying is, hold on to the love you have," Alauni said, meeting Alte's eyes again. "We've all seen how you feel about Meibelle and how Meibelle feels about you. Hang the Council, hang the rules. From what I've seen, you two make each other stronger. When she gets back, grab on tight and don't let go, not even for Master Satele."

 

"I--Thank you, Alauni," Alte said hesitantly. "I'll keep your advice in mind."

 

Rolling her eyes, Alauni turned and walked away. Alte watched her go until she was in her quarters before shaking her head and turning her datapad back on so she could figure out where she'd stopped paying attention to the holonovel.

 

*

 

Mei examined a hole in her robe ruefully as she and Kira paused to catch their breath. "One thing's for sure, Seetoo will have plenty of work to do when we finish here."

 

"Mei, I don't--" Kira began, only to cut herself off, biting her lip.

 

Mei nodded jerkily. "I know, Kira. I _have_ to maintain my optimism, though. Otherwise, I'll go mad."

 

"I get it." Kira fidgeted with her skirt, making a frustrated noise when she realized there were a few burnt patches on it. "I miss Zu, too. It feels… wrong to fight without her."

 

"Yeah. I keep expecting the ground to shake or some debris to come flying in and hit whoever I'm fighting." Mei rubbed her left arm where a blaster bolt had scorched the cortosis weave.

 

Kira smiled wryly, carefully flexing her right arm where she'd taken a bad hit. "Wouldn't mind her healing ability right now."

 

"I know what you mean." Mei drew her lightsaber. "Ready to move on?"

 

"No, but we need to anyway," Kira drew her saberstaff. "After you, Master."

 

Rolling her eyes, Mei didn't comment and simply continued on their given route to the throne room. When they reached it, they found only the Emperor's Wrath and the Emperor himself there. Kira drew in a breath when she saw the Wrath. Softly, Mei asked, "Kira?"

 

"His name is Lord Scourge," Kira murmured for Mei's ears only. "No one knows how old he is, but he's been the Emperor's Wrath for ages."

 

"You violate the Emperor's sanctum," Scourge told them, his voice flat, devoid of emotion. "There is only one punishment."

 

Mei propped her hands on her hips, projecting a confidence she didn't feel. "The Emperor's Wrath. You left empty-handed on Quesh. Prepare for another disappointment."

 

"Your friends did not survive," he retorted, projecting no emotion that Mei could sense, but there was some distance between the two of them. "You fight alone."

 

Mei sent a silent wordless inquiry to Kira. She was better at sensing others than Mei and Alte was the best of the three of them at it. In reply to both Mei and Scourge, Kira told him, "Not alone. The Force is with us."

 

"By my master's command, you must die," he explained, never lowering his lightsaber.

 

In silent agreement, Mei and Kira drew their lightsabers and leapt at Scourge together. He knocked both of them back. Only Mei managed to keep her feet under her, moving to protect Kira as she scrambled up, blocking a flurry of attacks. When she sensed Kira was ready, Mei dropped to the floor and swept one leg around in an attempt to knock Scourge off his feet.

 

When he jumped to avoid it, Kira was there to attack him. He managed to block most of her strikes, but didn't expect her to knock him back with the Force. They charged him again, focused on surviving long enough for the others to join them.

 

Almost before she knew it, Scourge was on his knees before them, winded and disarmed. "You are the Jedi's finest. It is not enough to save you."

 

"I'm not trying to kill you," Mei told him, keeping her lightsaber ready as he got to his feet. There was something about him that made her want to spare him the way she had Lord Praven. "Believe it or not, I'm here to help."

 

He tilted his head slightly, considering her, before saying, "You'd be surprised what I believe."

 

"Surrender, Sith," Master Braga ordered Scourge as he, Warren, and Leeha lined up behind Mei and Kira. "You and your master cannot stand against all of us."

 

Mei exchanged a relieved glance with Kira. "I knew you weren't dead. What took you so long?"

 

She felt a pang when Master Braga answered her question seriously, with no hint of amusement like Master Orgus would have, "We discovered a few changes to the security grid--Nothing we couldn't handle. Now, let's finish this."

 

"Misdirected passion," the Emperor spoke for the first time and Mei felt a chill go down her spine at the cold, passionless voice. _Not good._ "Such a waste."

 

She moved closer to Kira as Master Braga addressed the Emperor directly, "My friends and I wish to speak with you. Please accompany us to Tython."

 

"An infantile display, Tol Braga." The Emperor jumped down from his throne and Mei fought back a shiver of dread. Unconsciously, she reached for her bond with Alte, seeking reassurance that she wouldn't find. "Reckless pride limned by self-righteousness. You are master of nothing."

 

Mei and Kira moved to stand with the others, their lightsabers ready. She told him, "I knew you wouldn't come quietly. I will _end_ you here and now."

 

"You mistake me for your own weak flesh," the Emperor didn't even laugh or mock Mei for her declaration. "I do not end. You stand there because I allow it, because I do not fear."

 

Much to Mei's surprise, Warren charged the Emperor first. Mei followed suit as the Emperor cast a Force lightning storm, instinctively avoiding each strike until she was meters away from him. He cast lightning directly at her and she caught it on her lightsaber, barely able to keep hold of it due to the power of his ability. _He's too strong. We won't win._

 

"Fight back!" Master Braga called from behind her. "We can resist him!"

 

Before Mei could bring her lightsaber up to bear, the Emperor cast a chain of Force lightning at her. She felt it hit her chest just below her left shoulder and explode from her back to whoever was behind her. The shock of pain was too much and she collapsed to the deck. As darkness began to take her, she reached for her bond with Alte one last time. _ALTE!_

 

*

 

"Bet you're glad I left you behind last time," Alte commented to Tharan as they trudged through the snow to the cave with the Rakata monument.

 

"For a multitude of reasons," Tharan said wryly. "Thank you _very_ much for picking me this time around."

 

"You're welcome," she replied, casting him a wide grin.

 

"Don't play that false cheer on me, Zu," he said, suddenly serious. "I know you're just covering your worry for Mei."

 

"Hey, I don't point out your coping mechanisms, don't point out mine," she answered, stopping and poking him in the shoulder.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he protested haughtily.

 

She snorted inelegantly. "You think I haven't noticed the increase in Corellian Red bottles in the trash? Or how focused you are on the Vandrake Generator?"

 

Tharan sighed, shoulders slumping. "Let's just keep moving."

 

Alte patted his shoulder, but followed his suggestion and headed off again. They'd managed to requisition tauntauns for most of the trek, but the closer they'd gotten to the cave, the more restless the tauntauns had become and they'd had to send them back to the outpost.

 

Tharan was right in one respect: Alte _was_ worried about Mei, but the sense of foreboding that had been niggling at her since Tython was growing.

 

The conversation with the Rakata holoprojection was… unsettling, to say the least. She'd known they'd enslaved pretty much the entire galaxy at the height of their power, but to see their arrogance in person like that had been eye-opening.

 

"Ready to get back to--" Alte broke off with a gasp as the foreboding grew overwhelming. Pain lanced through her left shoulder. She could swear she heard Mei calling for her and she reached back instinctively as her vision darkened. _MEI!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun Dun DUN! CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alte searches for Mei, against the Council's wishes. The best clue, however, comes from Mei herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we lied, two more chapters before getting into the chapter three stuff. Poor Alte is going slightly mad and so would Mei if she wasn't under the Emperor's control.

Sergeant Rusk and T7 stood guard outside the ship. Doc was too restless and worried to stay in one place for long. He did laps around the ship, which they'd secured so only someone with the access codes could enter. On one of these trips, T7 warbled an alarm, rocking from side to side. "T7 = detects many Imperials // Imperials = led by a Sith."

As Rusk leveled his assault cannon at the entrance to the hangar, Doc drew his blaster, not yet aiming it. A shiver went down his spine when the Sith from Quesh entered the hangar, followed by a large contingent of Imperial troops. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Doc. "Lower your weapons. Your Jedi friends have been captured. There is no escape for any of you."

"Victory or death!" Rusk yelled, opening fire on the troops.

T7 blared a battle cry of his own before firing a harpoon at one of the soldiers and using it to launch himself into their midst.

Doc rolled his eyes at the two of them and opened fire as well. They fought hard, but numbers were against them. One of the soldiers finally thought to fire an EMP blast at T7 that stopped him where he was.

The Sith deflected most of the bolts from both Rusk and Doc. Eventually, he reached out and Force choked the Chagrian to unconsciousness. Doc could see his chest moving even after he'd crumpled to the ground.

This left Doc standing alone. He stopped firing, pointing his blaster at the ceiling, and the Sith gestured for the soldiers to do the same. "You have a question?"

"You swear to me that Mei and Kira are both still alive?" he asked.

Tilting his head, the Sith only said, "They are prisoners."

"Fine." Doc slowly crouched and placed his blaster pistol on the deck. _Time for a strategic retreat--great, now I'm **thinking** like Zenith!_ "I surrender."

The Sith turned his head to address the soldiers. "Set for stun and put him in a cell."

"Hey, now--" Before Doc could finish speaking, one of the soldiers approached and shot him with a stun bolt.

*

Alte woke slowly, trying to remember where she was. Instinctively, she reached for Mei. Mei would know where she was. Emptiness greeted her. "Mei!" She sat up abruptly, remembering.

"Easy," Tharan said gently, resting a quelling hand on her shoulder. "You're in the medbay on the ship. Mei's…"

"Hurt," Alte supplied, rubbing at her left shoulder. "She's hurt, but alive. I think."

"You screamed her name." Tharan's voice was shaken. "You screamed her name and clutched your shoulder like you'd been hurt, but there's nothing there."

"Something's gone wrong." Alte tossed aside the blanket that Tharan had covered her with and shifted to sit on the side of the bed, readying to get up.

"Easy," Tharan warned. "You were on the verge of hypothermia by the time we got back to the outpost. You're probably still weak."

"I don't have time to be weak," Alte replied, standing. She clutched at the edge of the bed as her knees threatened to buckle. "Mei needs me."

"You can't help her if you fall over and knock yourself silly on the floor," Tharan snapped, moving into her path and crossing his arms.

"I won't fall over." Alte tried to step around him, but he moved with her. "Tharan, I don't have time for this."

"I don't have time for your stupidity," he replied, mirroring her attempt to move around him again. "If I promise to have Felix set a course for Tython, will you go back to bed?"

"I won't be able to sleep," Alte protested, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Did you hear me say anything about sleep?" Tharan asked, eyebrows raised in question.

Sighing, Alte slumped against the bed. "No," she admitted.

"I'll help you back to your quarters," he allowed, offering an arm. "Maker knows your bed is more comfortable than the medbed. Once you're nice and warm, I'll find Felix."

"Find Felix, then bed," Alte bargained as she took his arm.

Tharan rolled his eyes but didn't argue. _Damned stupid, stubborn Jedi._

*

Doc was all for lazing around occasionally, but hours on end with nothing to do but _think_ was annoying. He reflected on all the choices he'd made that had led to this cell in the Emperor's Fortress. Most he didn't regret, including sleeping with Mei. He'd had a very interesting life and he'd managed to save plenty of lives. One he _did_ regret was leaving without clearing the air with Tharan. Yes, the way he'd left Balmorra without a note had hurt, but not enough to warrant giving him the cold shoulder years later. It'd been the shock of seeing him again and having the hurt and anger come back in a rush. _We ever figure out a way to get out of here, I'll talk to him._

*

The flight to Tython was quiet. Alte herself barely spoke. As soon as Tharan let her out of bed, she contacted Master Syo.

"Master Alte'zu," Master Syo greeted. "How is your mission going?"

"I'm on my way back to Tython," Alte replied briskly. "There's something I must speak to you about."

"Oh?" he said leadingly.

"I'd rather only speak of it in person," she said.

"Very well," he replied with a slight bow of his head. "Contact me when you get to the docking station, then come to my office at the Masters' Retreat, where we first met."

"Thank you, Master Syo," she said, returning his bow.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Zu?" Tharan asked from the doorway.

"I need to at least warn the Council that something's gone wrong," Alte replied, not turning around.

"You could have easily done that just now," he pointed out. "There's something else. You're going to ask permission to lead the rescue."

Silence answered him.

He sighed. "I won't tell you not to ask," he said quietly. "But you need to be prepared to hear 'no'."

"I'm always ready to hear 'no', Tharan," she replied, equally as quiet.

"But are you ready to _accept_ this one?" He wondered before walking away.

*

When he first came to in his cell, Sergeant Rusk spent his time methodically examining every centimeter of his cell, searching for a possible flaw he could exploit. He found nothing. What little he could see of the corridor outside his cell was the same. Now he spent most of his time pacing the tiny cell. He was distracted once when Knight Meibelle walked past with a couple of Sith. It took him a moment to recognize her because she wore black robes and armor, her bright gold hair completely gone. Now she was as bald as Master Alte'zu. He moved as close to the force field across his cell as he could get. "Master Jedi."

"Pipe down, alien scum." One of the Sith reached out and choked him.

Just before he'd have passed out, the Sith released him. As he caught his breath, he noticed Knight Meibelle looking at him. Her gold eyes were cold, emotionless. Nothing at all like he remembered. Then they moved on, leaving Rusk on his knees in his cell, trying to catch his breath. _What did they **do** to her?_

*

Not even the peace of Tython could soothe Alte's worries for Mei as she strode through the Temple to the taxi stand outside. Tharan had been reluctant to come with her down to the surface, but he was the only one who could corroborate what happened on Hoth.

"It's a shame Tython is so closed off to those outside the Jedi Order," he said conversationally as the taxi flew over the Gnarls. "It really is a lovely planet."

Alte didn't reply, staring ahead of them as if urging the taxi to go a little bit faster.

Sighing, Tharan sat back in his seat and waited for the taxi to land.

Once they got to Master Syo's office, he stayed back by the door, leaning against the frame, as Alte approached Master Syo.

"What can I do for you, Master Alte'zu?" Master Syo asked, sensing Alte's urgency and foregoing his usual greeting.

"Something's happened to Mei," Alte said without preamble.

"I was under the impression that your bond with her didn't extend much beyond a planet," he said mildly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"That's true," she allowed, nodding briefly. "But I felt her on Hoth. She called for me and I felt a burning pain in my left shoulder, but according to Tharan and his medscans." She gestured over her shoulder at Tharan. "Nothing's wrong."

Master Syo's eyes followed her gesture. She felt a wave of regret and pain from both men before they both stifled it. "May I see the scans?" He asked.

Tharan pushed off from the doorframe and walked over to hand over the datapad with Alte's scan results, not meeting Master Syo's eyes. Results handed off, he retreated back to the doorway, missing the sad look Master Syo sent after him for a moment before turning to the results.

"The scans only show signs of hypothermia, no signs of injury to your left shoulder. Did you forget your cold-weather robes?" Master Syo asked.

"No," Alte replied. "We had just finished getting the location of Belsavis, the planet the Noetikons found a reference to, when I felt a burning pain in my shoulder and Mei reaching out to me."

"She forgot the part where she was unconscious for several hours," Tharan commented wryly. "I had to carry her back to the nearest outpost, thus the hypothermia, and a shuttle came and picked us up."

"Can you still feel Knight Meibelle?" Master Syo asked, starting to pace.

"No," Alte said, shaking her head. Then admitted, "There's a lingering ache in my shoulder."

Master Syo stopped pacing and turned to Alte, face serious. "You didn't come here just to tell me about this," he said. "You could easily have done that over holo."

"No, Master," Alte confirmed. "I'd like the Council's permission to rescue Mei and the others."

Master Syo had started shaking his head before she'd even finished speaking. "We need the troops you've been assigned to gather," he said. "We cannot spare you. What if the same happens to you as happened to Knight Meibelle and her team?" Alte drew breath to protest, but Master Syo held up a hand. "No, Alte'zu," he said firmly. "Permission denied."

Taking a deep breath, Alte nodded reluctantly. "Thank you for your time, Master Syo."

He shot her a searching look before saying, "The moment we know anything about what happened to Meibelle, I will contact you."

"Thank you," she said again before turning and heading out of his office, Tharan on her heels after a long, speaking look with Master Syo.

Once they were safely away from the office, Tharan said quietly, "You're going to look for her anyway, aren't you?"

Alte shot him a look, but didn't reply. He sighed and followed her into the taxi. "And I thought life was interesting before I joined you."

*

Nadia was waiting for them when they got back up to the ship. "So? What did Master Syo say?" she asked.

"We don't have the Council's permission to go after her," Tharan explained when Alte walked right past Nadia into the lounge.

"That's it? But--" Nadia broke off as the intercom beeped, alerting the crew that they needed to assemble so Alte could speak with them.

"Zu will explain, just be patient," Tharan said quietly, setting his hand on Nadia's upper back and guiding her into the lounge.

Alte paced while the crew and the members of the Rift Alliance gathered.

"What's the verdict?" Felix asked, having been the last one to join them.

"The Council said 'no'," Alte replied. "Well, technically, _Master Syo_ said no, but the Council will say the same."

"You're not just going to abandon her, are you?" Nadia demanded.

Alte leveled a flat look at Nadia. "No. I have contacts I can reach out to, see if they've heard anything, I would appreciate it if the rest of you would do the same."

 _"We don't have time for this,"_ Shuuru protested. _"The Republic needs the Esh-ka."_  
  
"I have never left Mei behind when she needed my help," Alte replied levely, clasping her hands behind her back. "I will not stop now."

"We don't even know where to begin looking for her," Alauni said, gesturing impatiently.

"The Empire," Alte answered. At the chorus of questions, she held up a quelling hand. "The pain I felt, it felt like Force lightning. Only one group in the galaxy uses Force lightning."

"Sith," Felix said with a snarl.

"Exactly, so if you have contacts in the Empire, now would be a good time to reach out to them," Alte requested.

 _"And if we refuse to help?"_ Diab Duin asked warily.

"Then I will take you to wherever you wish to go," Alte answered with a shrug. Her voice was firm as she continued, "I will not force you to help me, but whether you approve or not, I _will_ be looking for her."

*

In the end, only Shuuru and Diab Duin asked to be taken to Balmorra to help Tai Cordan.

"Balmorra isn't exactly safe," he protested when she called to let him know they were coming and why.

"It's their choice," Alte said, shrugging and shaking her head. "I offered to take them to Coruscant, but they insisted on helping you."

Tai shook his own head. "I welcome their help, of course. If I can help in any way, let me know."

"Unless you have Imperial contacts, there's not much you can do right now," Alte replied.

"Considering I spent years hiding from the Empire," he said wryly. "I don't have any."

"I figured as much," she said with a faint smile. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Be careful, Master Alte'zu," he advised quietly.

"Thank you, Tai."

*

T7 spend most of his active time trailing reluctantly after Lord Scourge. He'd never liked having a restraining bolt, but the Imperials weren't taking any chances with him. On the bright side, while he trundled after Scourge, he recorded everything he saw and heard. He learned a great deal, but there was no one to report it to. Instead, he carefully stored it in his memory banks against the day that they managed to escape. Though his programming told him their chances of getting away were very low, he knew Mei regularly achieved the impossible. For that reason, he remained optimistic. Even when Mei passed him in the corridors without even a glance at him. Every time that happened, he couldn't stop a low, mournful beep.

*

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Alte headed down into the cargo bay. Distracted by her thoughts, she stumbled as she miscounted the steps by one.

 _"Herald?"_ Qyzen called from the engine compartment.

"I'm fine, Qyzen," Alte assured him as she approached.

 _"Have not slept in two days,"_ he replied, admonishment and concern in his voice.

"Not every planet is on the same clock as the ship," she said as she shook her head. "I have too many people to talk to at all hours of the day."

 _"Collapsing from exhaustion will not help Hunter,"_ he said quietly.

Sighing, Alte leaned against the railing, the faint breeze from the churning engines ruffling her hair. It was nearly an inch long now, even with her natural tight curls. She wondered idly if her Jedi constitution made it grow faster or if that was just the genetics from her parents.

 _"Herald?"_  
  
Her head jerked up from where it had started to droop. "Yes?"

 _"Rest,"_ Qyzen admonished gently. _"Hunter would want you to take care."_  
  
Scowling, Alte crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not fair," she grumbled.

 _"Is truth."_ He shrugged.

"I came down here for a reason," she said. "Have you had any luck tracking Mako down?"

 _"Close,"_ he answered. _"Have found someone on Hutta who says she is helping champion of Great Hunt."_  
  
"She's working for a Trandoshan?" Alte asked, brows knit in confusion.

Qyzen growled a short laugh. _"No, Herald. Great Hunt is bounty hunter competition. Held every ten years. Any Mandalorian or one with sponsor can enter."_

Nodding, she said, "So Mako's working for a bounty hunter, now."

 _"Yes,"_ he replied. _"Champion is bounty hunter named Ismanae Krane."_  
  
"Good luck finding their holofrequency." Alte sighed, rubbing her forehead.

 _"Will find, no worries,"_ Qyzen assured her.

Snorting, Alte turned to leave. "Wake me when you find it." She was so tired, it didn't register that Qyzen didn't agree with her.

*

As the Emperor's Wrath, Lord Scourge had few duties. That worked fine for him because it allowed him to linger in the Fortress. He watched as the Knight, named Meibelle, recovered from her injuries. He did nothing to intervene when Overseer Chaskar ordered that her head be shaved, the bright gold locks carefully preserved as a trophy for him. Neither did he prevent her robe and armor being taken away from her, replaced by black armor and robes. Though he didn't prevent it happening, he did claim her purple robe as his 'trophy'. Such an unusual color for a Jedi. It had to have special meaning to her. For now, he continued to wait.

*

She would never admit it to Tharan or Qyzen, but the rest had done Alte a world of good. She was more focused than before, remembering old connections she'd made when she was younger. She sent a coded message to a Rattataki she'd met years ago when she'd been busking outside one of the casinos and some Cartel thugs had started harassing her. Kaliyo had stepped in, her snarky, hard-as-durasteel attitude intimidating the thugs into backing off.

"Te!" Kaliyo greeted when Alte tried her old holofrequency. "How are things?"

"I need a favor," Alte said.

"It'll cost you, you know that," Kaliyo replied warily. "I see that 'saber on your hip. You gone legit on me?"

"A lot's happened since the last time I saw you, Liyo." Alte sighed.

Kaliyo growled quietly at the nickname. "What do you need?"

"This isn't something to talk about over a comm channel," Alte said. "Can you meet me outside the casino? You know the spot."

"I'll probably have a tail," Kaliyo warned.

"As long as they keep their distance, I'll be there." Alte tugged at her ear.

Kaliyo regarded her silently for several seconds before nodding. "Alright. I'll meet you there."

*

Keeping to the shadows, Alte scanned the crowds coming and going from the casino. She hadn't been back here in years, not since she met Kaliyo. It hadn't changed at all. Damned slugs were too lazy and tight fisted to do more than upkeep.

She drew the black robes tighter around her, shivering. She didn't remember Nar Shaddaa being so cold. She sighed quietly. She hadn't been alone on the moon since--. Her thoughts broke off as she spotted Kaliyo approaching. Alte stayed in the shadows. Kaliyo would find her.

Alte twitched, surprise jolting through her, as an almost achingly familiar Force signature followed not far behind Kaliyo. It wasn't Mei, but he was enough like her that Alte's heart started pounding.

"That's a different look for you," Kaliyo observed, leaning against the wall next to Alte.

"Certain things are a little too notable to not be cautious," Alte replied, fighting the urge to reach up and tug her hood a little lower over her eyes.

"Did some checking up on you." Kaliyo's eyes roved over the crowds, just as Alte's had done. When she spotted the man Alte had noticed before, she rolled her eyes. "You've moved up in the world, all three of you."

Snorting, Alte tucked her hands inside the sleeves of her robes. "Paid a hefty price to get here. Mei and Kira are why I'm here. Have you heard anything at all about two Jedi being captured in Imperial territory?"

Kaliyo was silent for a while, thinking. Finally, she shook her head. "Not that I remember. It'd be all over the Imperial holonet if they'd caught the Hero of Tython."

"Hero _es_ of Tython," Alte corrected quietly, her mouth quirking in a sad smile behind the mask she'd dug out of her drawers.

"Belle always was the type to share glory," Kaliyo said, shaking her head.

Alte turned her head away as her worry and fear threatened to swamp her.

"How long have they been missing?" Kaliyo turned her own head away, as tactful as she ever got.

"Two weeks," Alte replied.

"You sure she's not still working on whatever mission they gave her?" Kaliyo asked skeptically.

Nodding, Alte said. "I'm sure. Do some digging, _discretely._ If you find something, let me know. If not…" She shrugged. The man shifted, drawing Alte's attention. "Who's your tail?"

"A not-so-dumb mug I picked up on Hutta," Kaliyo answered, not glancing over. "Never told me his name, I just call him Agent."

"Watch out for him," Alte requested. "He's good people."

Snorting, Kaliyo nodded. "Got a feeling I know why you think that."

"You're not blind," Alte replied wryly.

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Kaliyo. "I'll call you if I find them. Might take some digging."

"Just try not to tip anyone off as to what you're doing," Alte cautioned.

"I can be discrete," Kaliyo protested.

Alte snorted and shook her head. "Good luck, Kaliyo."

"Luck is for Jedi," Kaliyo replied before walking away.

'Agent' stared at Alte for a long moment while he let Kaliyo get a headstart, before turning and following after her.

_May the Force be with you, Vort.  
_

*

When Alte got back to her ship, she found Qyzen waiting for her. "Any news from Mako?" she asked.

 _"Is waiting for call. Have also asked to look into Veneb,"_ Qyzen replied.

"Let me go change, then we'll call her," Alte requested.

Qyzen bowed. _"Will wait in training room."_

"Thank you, Qyzen," Alte said, moving past him towards her quarters.

Within minutes, she'd changed into her usual robes and hurried to join Qyzen in the training room. Seeing her nod of readiness, he keyed in Mako's holofrequency.

"Hey, Qyzen," Mako greeted when her image appeared on the holo. "And… oh my stars. Is that--? Zu?"

Alte smiled wanly. "Hello, Mako."

"Qyzen didn't say anything about you, he just said the 'herald' needed my help," Mako said, shaking her head. "As nicknames go, I'd look for something… snappier."

"It's Qyzen," Alte said with a shrug. Mako hid a giggle behind her hand. "To him, I'm the Scorekeeper's Herald. Long story, and not why we called."

"Yeah, he told me Mei and Kira have gone missing, along with Mei's crew?" Mako clarified.

"Yes, about two weeks ago," Alte answered. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, and that's pretty weird." Mako sighed. "You'd think I'd be able to find _something_ , but not even the darkest depths of the holonet have anything. I'm sorry, Zu."

"It's not your fault, Mako," Alte assured her with a sad smile. "I know you tried your best."

"I _do_ , however, have news about the Trandoshan you're looking for," Mako offered. "You know, if you hunted crooks instead of animals, you'd be a household name." Her datapad beeped and she pulled it off her belt. "Okay, I've got a Veneb Drassk. Trandoshan, former bounty hunter--retired. That him?"

"Going from hunting for money to selling information is a small step," Alte replied, sending Qyzen a sympathetic look. "He may be the man we want."

"After he retired," Mako continued. "This Veneb became some bigshot Trandoshan clan leader. Just… suddenly shot up the ranks. Oh. Shot up the ranks after a lot of his rivals 'went missing.' Usually on hunts. Interesting, huh?"

 _"By Scorekeeper!"_ Qyzen growled angrily. _"Explains all. Wookiee Gwarror wanted Trandoshans to hunt, Veneb wanted dead rivals…"_  
  
"Veneb wasn't helping Gwarror for credits," Alte realized. "He was maneuvering himself into becoming clan leader."

"That's all I've got on this Veneb," Mako said with a small shrug. "But it should be enough for you two to find him. So, Qyzen, we're square now, right? No more 'favor is owed'?"

 _"Is repaid, Mako,"_ Qyzen assured her. _"Is great kindness you have done."_  
  
"Hey, now, don't go all soft on me," Mako said fondly. "I like you fine as you are. I'll call if I hear anything about Mei or Kira, Zu. Let me know if you find them before I do."

"Will do, Mako," Alte replied, managing a small smile. "Thank you."

"Take care of each other, you two," Mako admonished before she cut the call.

 _"If Veneb is clan leader, Elders back home will know where to find,"_ Qyzen explained, tucking the holocomm away. _"Snare tightens, Herald."_  
  
"We'll get our answers one way or another," Alte assured him, patting him on the arm. "I'm going to do some drills."

 _"Spar?"_ Qyzen suggested.

Alte nodded. "Sure."

*

A couple days later, Qyzen had heard back from the Elders and had a location on Veneb: Taris.

"Is this urgent, Qyzen," Alte asked reluctantly. "Or can it wait until we get Mei, Kira, and the others back?"

 _"Is good distraction,"_ Qyzen argued. _"Take mind off Hunter. Veneb must be brought to justice."_  
  
Sighing, Alte nodded. "Alright. Let's go track this guy down."

Taris went about as well as could be expected, with the added bonus of a pang of grief when Alte turned to laugh with Mei over Qyzen ending up with his own clan, and found only empty air.

*

"Alte'zu," a voice called out to her in the darkness.

"Master Orgus?" Alte called back.

"Keep going," Master Orgus bade her. "You're tired, you've hit walls, but keep going. She's still there."

"Where? Where is she?" she asked, searching the darkness for a hint of his light.

"I'm a ghost, Alte'zu," he said wryly. "Time and space don't really exist for us."

"How maddeningly unhelpful," she replied with an annoyed huff.

His low chuckle answered her. "My job isn't to help. It's to guide."

"Guiding implies giving direction," Alte snapped.

"I am," Master Orgus said as patiently as ever. "Keep going."

Alte growled in frustration.

*

_Doodoot. Doodoot._

The familiar tone jolted Alte awake and out of bed. She stumbled to her holocomm, heart pounding in her chest. "Mei?" she said hopefully as she pressed the accept button.

"Alte, I need you to put your optical implants on, if you're not wearing them already." An aching noise escaped Alte's mouth at the longed-for voice, but she scrambled for her desk and found her optical implants.

Once they were working, she stared at the holoimage of Mei without blinking as Mei signed, "If you're watching this, then my mission to capture the Emperor and redeem him has failed." Alte resisted the urge to facepalm, barely. "It is very likely Master Braga, Leeha Narezz, Warren Sedoru and myself have been captured if that is the case." She backed up until she felt the wall at her back and slid down to the floor. Setting the holocomm down on the floor, she kept her eyes riveted on the projection. "Much as I'd rather you didn't, I know you'll come after me, so I'm including Jomar Chul's sensor logs of the Dromund system, where the Emperor's Fortress is hidden, and the schematics of the cloaking device hiding the station. I doubt the Jedi Council will condone you coming after me, so just be safe, all right? And, I've never said this before, but I want you to know this, just in case: I love you, Alte'zu. I know it hasn't seemed like it lately, but I do. May the Force be with you."

"Oh you _fucking--."_ Alte's fingers clenched around her legs, resisting the urge to throw the holocomm across the room. "I can't _believe_ you." She reached out with her big toe and started the message over again, not even noticing the tears dripping down her cheeks.

It took four more viewings of the message before Alte pushed herself up off the floor and headed out into the ship to find Tharan. The ship was dark, seeing as it was 3 AM Standard Time, but Alte knew the ship well enough that she'd walked around without mishap even when her Force sight was gone.

Reaching Tharan's quarters, she pressed the alert button twice, shifting back and forth on her feet impatiently. When nothing happened after a minute, she pressed the button twice more. There was a thump inside the room before the door opened seconds later. "Do you have any--" Tharan started to snarl before cutting himself off. "Zu?" he asked, concerned. "What's happened? Are you okay? Did the Council--"

Unable to speak, Alte shoved the holocomm into his hand and pressed play. Tharan was utterly silent as he watched. Once it was finished, he beckoned Alte into his quarters. She paced while he connected the holocomm to his computer and pulled up the files Mei had included with her message. After studying them for a few minutes, while Alte nearly paced a hole in his floor, he turned to her. "Wake the others."

Alte nodded and started for the door.

"Zu," Tharan called and she turned back, frowning impatiently. "You might want to get dressed and wash your face, first."

Confused, Alte looked down then blushed. Almost since she knew something had gone wrong, she'd taken to wearing a pair of Mei's pajamas that she kept on the ship. Reaching up, she found her face damp with tears. "Thank you, Tharan," she said before heading back to her quarters.

*

Within half an hour, the rest of the crew was awake and dressed, and watching the message from Mei. Alte translated quietly for those that didn't know BSL and the signs she and Mei had come up with together, cutting it off before the last of the message could be played.

"We'll be setting course for Balmorra shortly," Alte informed them. "Alauni, Tobas, Nadia, I'm going to leave you with Tai. Qyzen and Zenith will watch over you there."

 _"Herald,"_ Qyzen protested.

"Qyzen," Alte replied firmly. "I need you to keep them safe. Balmorra's free, but there are still dangers. I trust you more than anyone else to keep them safe. I need Tharan just in case someone's injured and we need a medic. We have no idea what happened to Doc. Felix is coming because he's a soldier and it's a pretty safe bet there _will_ be soldiers in the Emperor's Fortress."

"Gonna need a damn good pilot," Zenith observed.

Alte turned to him, eyebrow raised. "I'm assuming you have someone in mind?"

Zenith dipped his head in an abbreviated nod.

 _"Need more soldiers,"_ Qyzen grumbled. _"Have to get back out, yes?"_  
  
"I know a guy," Felix said at the same time as Alte.

Sheepishly, Alte offered, "Remember you were telling me about Jorgan? I already know him and, more importantly, I know his CO."

Felix nodded. "Your show, Master Alte'zu."

"Where're you heading after Balmorra?" Zenith asked.

Alte took a deep breath. "Tython. I'm going to try one more time to get the Council's approval. Whether they give it or not, I'm going to get them back."

"I'll go lay in our course to Balmorra," Tharan said, heading out to the bridge.

"If you need more backup, we're willing to give it," Alauni offered.

"We can't afford to draw too much attention to ourselves," Alte said, shaking her head. "Master Braga was right in one respect: a small force will slip in more easily than an army. His mistake was trying to take anyone alive."

*

Kira sat on her cot in her cell and meditated, reinforcing her mental shields. She could sense the Emperor's mind, waiting in the shadows, watching for a chink in her shields so he could sneak in and take over once again. She'd promised herself after the confrontation with Darth Angral that she would _never_ let that happen again and she intended to keep that promise.

The sound of footsteps distracted her and she watched the Emperor's Wrath pace past her cell, T7 unhappily rolling along behind him. According to Mei, the little astromech droid had had a restraining bolt on when she'd found him, but she'd removed it at his request. She'd never put a new one on and he'd followed her gladly ever since. Another restraining bolt had been put on him since their capture by one of the Emperor's lackeys and now he followed Scourge wherever he went.

She returned to her meditation once the two had passed out of view. The only other person she'd seen since being captured was Mei. Kira shivered as she remembered the cold anger she'd seen in Mei's gold eyes. There'd been no hint of the cheerful, playful girl who'd always found the bright side of life in the slums of Nar Shaddaa, nor of the Jedi Knight who found it difficult to control her emotions and instead channeled them productively. She was a stranger now, dressed all in black. Even her beautiful blonde hair was gone, shaved away so she was as bald as Alte. Worst of all, she couldn't sense anything through their bond. It was empty.

As for Doc and Sergeant Rusk, she hadn't seen either of them since being captured. She tried to like Doc, but it was difficult since he'd slept with Mei. Twice. Honestly, she'd have locked Mei and Alte into a closet together long ago if she hadn't promised Mei she wouldn't do something like that to them. As for Rusk, she liked the Chagrian well enough, but he was a little too serious for her tastes. His only interest seemed to be fighting for the Republic.

The soldier who _had_ caught her eye was Lieutenant Felix Iresso. Not at all like most of the soldiers she'd met (and she'd met quite a few while traveling with Master Kiwiiks, and then Mei), he was quiet, considerate. The memory of him patiently answering Nadia's questions about being a soldier and working and living on Hoth made Kira smile. Part of her guiltily wished he'd been assigned to Mei's ship instead of Alte's, but most of her was just glad that he _hadn't_ so he at least wasn't a 'guest' of the Empire.

As booted footsteps stopped outside her cell, Kira banished all thoughts of Lieutenant Iresso. Wishing she'd spent more time with him wasn't going to do her any good. It would be best to keep her wits about her. "On your feet, Jedi scum."

Kira made a point of getting to her feet as slowly as possible. It was childish of her, but whatever they had planned for her wasn't going to be good for her, so she wasn't in any hurry to face it. Besides, it pissed them off and she'd get her kicks where she could. _Time for more torture, hooray._

*

Alte didn't even bother to wait until she got close enough the Council room doors to touch them before throwing them open with the Force. There were confused exclamations from the table at the slam of the doors against the walls. The knights standing guard on either side of the Council chambers' doors stepped forward, hands reaching for their lightsabers. She pushed them back with the Force, knocking them into the walls behind them and dazing them long enough for her to get inside.

She fought to rein in her tempestuous emotions as she approached. Master Kaedan was already standing braced on the table, scowling at her, while Masters Satele, Kiwiiks, and Syo looked on in confusion. A young Mirialan Padawan nearly cowered against the wall, his purple eyes wide.

She set the holocomm on the table with pointed gentleness. "I know where she is, I know I can get her back. _Please_." Even over her vocal implant, her voice broke. "Let me go."

"After that display--" Master Kaedan began, voice sharp.

"Jaric," Master Satele cut in, gesturing at him quellingly. Her eyes were on Alte. "Master Syo already told you 'no'."

"Three weeks ago," Alte replied. "Before I received the message Mei had put on a timer to be delivered a month after she left for the--" She broke off, glancing at the Padawan. "For her mission."

The two knights rushed in, stopping on either side of Alte, rubbing their heads.

"I apologize for injuring you," Alte said, grimacing.

"Leave us," Master Satele said, nodding to the knights. "You, too, Novlan."

The Padawan bowed and followed the knights out of the Council chambers. Once they were gone, Master Satele turned her focus on Alte. "Would you mind telling me why you ignored your orders to go to Belsavis and find the Esh'ka?"

"I've been looking for Mei," Alte replied, meeting Master Satele's eyes levelly. "I reached out to some of my contacts in the Empire and none of them had caught _any_ news about Mei and Kira. I couldn't even fathom what they might have been doing that not even the deep holonet had heard anything. I didn't think--" She broke off, swallowing back her thoughts on the stupidity of Mei's mission.

"You are the Barsen'thor," Master Kaedan said. "That guardianship should extend to the entire Republic, not just who you deem worthy."

"All due respect, Master Kaedan," Alte replied. "The Order needs its best out in the field, right now. Mei is your best knight. She can't help if she's locked up in the Emperor's Fortress with who-knows-what being--" She broke off again, looking away from the Council as she fought her emotions back.

"Enough," Master Satele said quietly. "Alte'zu, we've been lenient about your relationship with Knight Meibelle up to this point, as it didn't affect your duties. This neglect of your orders, of the Rift Alliance cannot continue. Go back to your ship, go to Belsavis."

"The Rift Alliance is on Balmorra," Alte informed them. With a trembling hand, she reached down and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. She blinked back tears as she set it on the table next to the holocomm. "They'll be safe there. With or without your support, I _will_ get Mei and Kira back. Good-bye, Masters." She picked up the holocomm and walked away.

"Alte'zu!" Masters Syo and Kiwiiks called after her, but she kept going, unheeding of the tears staining her cheeks.

*

It took everything Alte had not to reach back for Yuon when she felt her former Master reaching out. She couldn't get Yuon involved in this, she couldn't bring Yuon into danger. She managed to keep her emotions in check until she got to her ship. Tharan and Felix were waiting for her on the stairs. They fairly radiated sympathy when they saw her, before shock lit through Felix.

"Where's your lightsaber?" he asked quietly.

A sob broke free of Alte's control as she crumpled into Tharan's arms. _I'm sorry, Mei. I wish I could take it back, but I can't just leave you there. I can't leave any of you there._

"Did they...?" Felix asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

Alte shook her head against Tharan's shoulder. "I gave it up."

"Oh, Zu," Tharan said softly, holding her just a little bit tighter.

"But--" Felix started, but Alte cut him off, straightening and futilely wiping away her tears.

"I can still fight," she said firmly. "I fought before I ever picked up a lightsaber. I hardly use it, anyway."

Tharan snorted quietly but didn't comment.

"Besides, I'll have you, Felix, and Aric to fight," Alte pointed out.

"Assuming he agrees," Felix said skeptically. "Never heard of him doing anybody a favor."

"He will," Alte replied. "He owes us." Squeezing past Felix and Tharan, she headed for her quarters, the two men trailing behind her and stopping in the doorway. Activating her personal holoterminal, she said, "Aric Jorgan, code 213645 Zaresh."

The terminal beeped several times as it waited for the call to connect.

"Zu?" Aric asked, out of breath.

Behind her, Felix let out a choked noise.

"Aric, I need your help," Alte said, ignoring Felix.

"What's wrong?" Aric's voice was all business.

"Mei and Kira have been captured, I need your help getting them back," she explained.

"Let me get dressed, then you can give me the details," Aric said.

Huffing a silent laugh, Alte shook her head. "My comms aren't encrypted. It'd be better if we met somewhere, if you can."

"Hang on," Aric requested. The line was quiet for long moments before Aric came back. "I-- _We_ can meet you on Carrick Station whenever you get here."

"I can be there in a couple hours," Alte replied.

"Hang in there, kid," Aric said quietly.

"Doing my best," Alte replied before cutting the connection. "Have we heard from Zenith about his contact, yet?"

"He called while you were talking to the Council," Felix answered, his voice a little strangled. "Said to meet Kitata in the cantina on Carrick Station tomorrow."

Alte sighed. "I had hoped for an earlier meeting, but if that's the earliest we can meet him, we'll have to make do. Tharan, set a course for Carrick Station."

"Of course," Tharan agreed and headed out.

"Do I want to know what Aric was or was not wearing on the holo?" Alte asked Felix.

" _Please_ , if there's any mercy in you, don't make me relive that," Felix begged.

Alte frowned, head tilted to the side. "He wouldn't come on naked," she said thoughtfully.

"Nope!" Felix cried, waving his hands. "Don't want that mental image, I'm gonna go check the armory." He quickly turned on his heel and fled.

Managing a quiet laugh, Alte turned to her wardrobe to find something other than robes to wear.

*

Felix kept an eye on Alte as best he could without giving away that he was doing so. It was a little odd seeing the optical implants covering her eyes. She'd worn them so little since he met her that he didn't even notice the odd color of her eyes anymore.

Worry niggled at him. She'd always seemed so calm and cool, but the Alte before him now was anything but. Her leg bounced, the heel of her boot tapping against the chair leg; her crooked teeth nibbled at her lower lip; she alternated turning her cup around and around with aborted reaches for her left hip, where her lightsaber used to hang.

He reached over and set his hand on hers, stilling it's tapping on the table. "He'll be here," he said quietly.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Alte replied, shaking her head. "Have you done any digging on him since you joined my crew?"

"Last night," Felix admitted with a wry quirk of his lips.

"Then you saw how little was actually _there_ ," Alte said, reaching up and ruffling her hair.

"Only one reason for that," Felix observed, glancing up and seeing Aric approaching, a small Mirialan woman at his side, both dressed down in civvies.

"Spec ops," Alte said, managing a smile for Aric.

He took the chair catty-corner to hers while the woman took the chair across from Alte. "How you holding up, kid?" he asked softly, sympathy in his bright green eyes.

"I'm okay," Alte assured him, projecting calm.

Felix ruined it by snorting. "She's been running herself ragged for a month."

"Iresso," Aric greeted levelly.

"Jorgan," Felix returned.

"Gentlemen," the Mirialan said, rolling her eyes. "Nice to see you again, Master Alte'zu."

"Major Finn," Alte replied before looking away. "And it's just Zu."

"Since you called me, I'm assuming the Jedi Council proved less than helpful," Aric observed.

"I resigned," Alte said, swallowing hard.

"Mei wouldn't--" Aric started but Alte cut him off with a sharp gesture.

"Mei isn't here, and I can't take it back, not now." Alte sighed and tugged at her ear. "Mei and the rest of her crew, along with a couple other Jedi, were on a mission to infiltrate the Emperor's Fortress." She paused while Aric and Finn cursed quietly. "I don't know exactly what happened, but they've almost certainly been captured. Mei recorded a message for me, set on a timer, to be played if she didn't come back. The message included some information that should help us get in. We need _you_ to help us get to Mei and get back out."

"I'm in," Aric said immediately.

"Me, too," Finn added.

"I can't ask--" Alte began.

"You didn't," Finn interrupted. "I'm offering. You're going to need a highly trained team to get in and out without casualties. Havoc Squad is that team."

"Holy shit," Felix whispered, stunned.

"Felix?" Alte asked, frowning.

"I've heard about your exploits, sir," Felix told Finn. "Youngest spec forces CO in… well, ever."

"Major Tam'ra Finn, at your service," Tamr'a replied with a wry grin. She turned to Alte. "Crew?"

"Aside from Felix, Mei has a soldier on her crew, but, again, I have no idea if he's dead or alive," Alte explained. "We have my medic, Tharan Cedrax, in case Mei's medic, Doc, is down."

"Doc who?" Aric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just Doc," Alte said, huffing a quiet laugh. "I haven't asked what his real name is and I doubt he'd tell me if I did. Mei also has an astromech, Teeseven-ohone. If they did anything to him, they're dead meat. That little mech's been with us since Tython."

"Pilot?" Tam'ra asked.

"Got a line on one," Felix answered. "We're meeting with him tomorrow. Your team?"

"Jorgan, me, our medic, Elara." Tam'ra glanced at Aric, one eyebrow raised.

"Vik and Forex stay behind. Yuun might be useful," Aric supplied.

Tam'ra nodded agreeably. "Vik's too likely to blow something up at the wrong moment. Forex is… well, Forex. Yuun could help in finding everyone."

"I can find Mei and Kira," Alte said. "Rusk, Doc, and Teeseven…" She shook her head.

"Yuun's a Gand, specifically a Findsman with a talent for technology," Tam'ra explained. "He'll probably be able to find Teeseven. Once we have the droid, he can hook into the Fortress's systems and find the others."

Alte nodded. "I appreciate your team's help, major," she said. "As long as it's of their own free will. This is going to be an extremely dangerous mission, if they don't want to come, I won't make them."

"I understand," Tam'ra replied. "I'll let them decide, but Aric and I will be with you, whether they come or not."

"Thank you," Alte said with a sigh, her shoulders slumping tiredly.

"Come meet my team, let them get to know you a bit before they decide," Tam'ra suggested, standing.

Nodding, Alte stood. "I'd like that."

The other two rose as well, and they all followed Tam'ra to the hangar they'd been assigned. Alte made a discreet call along the way.

Tharan met them at the lift outside the hangar bay. "Major, Aric, you remember Tharan Cedrax."

"Tam'ra's fine," she offered, nodding in greeting to Tharan. She continued into the hangar bay and into the ship. "Vik, Yuun!" she called as she entered. "Conference room!"

"Yes, sir!" a gravelly voice called from a room to the right.

 _"Coming, sir,"_ a Gand voice replied.

Tam'ra led the way further into the ship. "Dorne!" she hailed as they passed the holotable.

"Coming, sir!" an Imperial accented voice answered.

By the time they reached the conference room, the three soldiers were trailing behind. The soldiers sat in the chairs facing the lectern at the front of the room, while Alte, Tharan, and Felix stood to one side; Aric took the other side next to a rather large white and orange droid; with Tam'ra front and center.

"Havoc Squad, I'd like to introduce Master Alte'zu, Dr. Tharan Cedrax, and Lieutenant Felix Iresso," Tam'ra began.

Alte opened her mouth to protest but Tharan gently elbowed her in the side. "Whether you have the lightsaber or not, you're still a Jedi." Alte swallowed and nodded.

"They have a mission for us, you're being given the right to refuse, except for you, Forex," Tam'ra continued.

"Sir?" Forex asked.

"You stand out a little too much to bring with us, Forex," Aric explained. "We need subtlety for this mission and you don't have that built into your programming."

Forex dipped its torso in a shallow bow. "Yes, sir."

"What's the mission?" the Weequay, Vik, asked warily.

"Infiltrating the Emperor's Fortress," Tam'ra said plainly. "A Jedi and her team have been captured and our mission is to get them back."

Vik scoffed. "A suicide mission? No, thanks. I like all my pieces where they're at."

"I hate to admit it, but Vik is right," Dorne said hesitantly. "The Emperor is guarded by the best in the Empire. Never mind actually getting close enough to get in. Nobody knows where it is."

"Master Alte'zu?" Tam'ra raised a questioning eyebrow at Alte.

"Knight Meibelle, one of the Jedi we're rescuing, gave me the schematics for the cloaking device used to hide the Fortress," Alte explained. "And sensor logs of the Dromund system." She glanced at Tharan who pulled a chip out of his pocket and plugged it into the computer at the front of the room. An astrogation chart popped up on the screen, showing the location of the Emperor's Fortress.

Dorne cursed quietly as she stood and approached the map. "Do you know where that is?" She pointed to the two planets to either side of the Fortress. "That's Dromund Kaas and that's Ziost. It'd take a miracle to get that far into Imperial space."

"I have some contacts in the Empire," Alte replied. "They can get me an Imperial ship and clearance codes."

Dorne scoffed. "No clearance codes your contacts can get would get you anywhere close to the Fortress."

"This mission is strictly voluntary," Tam'ra jumped in before anyone could start arguing. "If you don't want to come, no one will make you."

"I'm out," Vik said immediately.

 _"Yuun will help,"_ Yuun offered.

"I don't suppose you're a medic, doctor?" Dorne asked Tharan.

"I am, but I'd welcome your help if you come," Tharan replied. "Mostly for your team, if they get hurt, to be honest. Meibelle and Kira aren't likely to want strangers touching them when we get them back."

"You're that certain you'll get them back?" Dorne asked skeptically.

"You haven't seen what I've seen," Tharan answered. "I've seen Zu, Mei, and Kira defy the odds simply for the Order and the Republic. I don't think there's anything they wouldn't do for each other."

"They saved my life when they were still street kids on Nar Shaddaa," Aric said quietly. "I'm in."

Dorne blinked at Aric in surprise before nodding. "Very well. If Captain Jorgan and Major Finn think you can do this, I'll help."

Alte smiled wanly at Dorne. "Thank you, lieutenant."

Dorne dipped her head in a bow. "Call me Elara, Master Jedi."

"Just Zu is fine." Alte sighed and turned to Aric. "Thank you, captain, major."

"I told you, whenever you need me, I'll be there," Aric replied.

"Where he goes, I go," Tam'ra added.

"Get plenty of rest," Alte advised. "I'm meeting with my potential pilot tomorrow and I'll be getting in touch with my contact about a ship as soon as I return to my own."

*

Naulia hummed to herself as she began gathering ingredients for dinner, deciding on something simple. The door chimed and, since Jinalee was in the shower, she answered it, smiling when she saw who was on the other side. "Zu! This is a pleasant surprise. Come on in." She stepped aside so Alte could enter. "When did you decide to let your hair grow out? It looks fantastic."

"It was kind of accidental," Alte replied with a faint smile as she stepped inside, brushing a hand over her hair. "I got rather busy and couldn't find the time. Once I realized, I decided 'fuck it, I'm tired of the upkeep'."

Naulia closed the door behind her. "I'm glad you did. I'm a little jealous, to tell the truth." She guided Alte into the kitchen and had her sit at the breakfast bar. "How's life as a Jedi? Are Mei and Kira off somewhere else?"

Alte's throat tightened and she looked away. "You could say that."

Surprised, Naulia stared at Alte for a moment before hugging her. "We're here if you want to talk about it or even if you don't. I was just about to cook dinner for me and Jina. Would you like to join us?"

"I really don't want to talk or think about it, right now," Alte admitted quietly. "Dinner would be great." A sad smile quirked her lips. "I haven't had a decently cooked meal in a month."

"You poor thing." Naulia hugged her again. "Good thing you came here, then. Is there anything you _don't_ like to eat? Or can't eat?"

Alte returned the hug, clinging a little tighter than she meant to. "Meat and fish," she replied.

Naulia pressed a kiss to the top of Alte's head, rubbing her back briefly. "Right. I'll think of something without those."

Pulling away, Alte smiled gratefully at Naulia. "It's a bit novel to find someone taller than me," she observed.

Naulia laughed and moved to the 'fridge to find something that Alte could eat. "I like being tall. More of me to love and all that."

"And we love all of you dearly," Jinalee said, coming into the room in a short purple and black patterned robe. She walked over to Alte and hugged her gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How are you, hon?"

"Been better," Alte admitted.

"Ah, one of those days," Jinalee murmured sympathetically.

"One of those _months_ , I'm afraid," Alte countered.

Jinalee grimaced. "Right, this calls for something special." She went over to the 'fridge and poked around a bit. "Ah ha! Here it is!" She pulled out a box of chocolates and took them over to Alte. "Have as many as you like. They're from the best shop on the station."

Naulia glanced over at Jinalee, eyebrows raised. "Just _where_ were those hiding, may I ask?" Despite her tone of voice, a fond smile tugged at her lips.

Affecting an innocent look, Jinalee replied, "In the 'fridge."

"Well, yeah, I figured _that_ out for myself." Naulia began chopping veggies. " _Where_ in the 'fridge were they?"

"On a shelf," Jinalee answered, hiding her twitching lips by picking through the box.

Alte snorted before picking a chocolate and popping it in her mouth.

Naulia rolled her eyes and returned her attention to preparing dinner. "I'll tickle the answer out of you later."

Jinalee winked at Alte. "So what's new with you? Meet anyone new?"

"I picked up a new crewmember on Hoth," Alte replied. "Kira seemed quite taken with him."

Naulia blinked, and turned to look at Jinalee. After a moment, she turned back to the stove and asked, "What's he like? I'm assuming he's a pretty good guy, since you don't seem worried about her liking him."

Frowning at Naulia's look, Alte looked at Jinalee before blushing. "Sorry, Jina, I forgot for a second that you and Kira…"

Jinalee shrugged. "Kira and I didn't make any promises to each other," she said blithely. "If she's found someone she likes, I won't hold it against her. I do want to meet this fellow, though."

"He's a soldier," Alte explained. "I get the feeling he's been shuffled around a lot, but he's nice."

"A soldier, huh?" Jinalee said, a hint of disappointment and a wealth of history in her voice.

Naulia's shoulders slumped on Jinalee's behalf. "Well, bring him by the shop sometime. Have you met anyone else since we last saw you three? What about Mei and Kira?"

Alte huffed a laugh. "Mei also picked up a soldier. He's quite a bit different from Felix, the one that joined my crew. Very serious and by the book." She paused and tilted her head at Naulia. "Do you have a brother, Naulia?"

Naulia paused in her stirring and turned to look at Alte. "I do, actually. We haven't seen each other in years, though, since Novlan left to become a Jedi."

Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, Alte admitted. "I think I might have scared him a little this morning. I was mad at the Council and went storming in while he was meeting with them."

"You? Mad?" Jinalee blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you _could_ get mad."

"It doesn't happen often," Alte admitted with a shrug.

Turning back to the stove, Naulia resumed stirring. "Must have been something serious to get you mad." She blinked back proud tears at what else Alte's words meant. _He's on Tython and he's doing fine._

Sighing, Alte picked at the chocolates but didn't take one. "It was," she said quietly.

Jinalee grabbed one of the chocolates and held it out for her. "We won't pry if you don't want to talk about it."

Alte took the chocolate and took a bite. "I'm kind of tired of talking about it. All I've been doing lately has been talking or thinking about, I want to _do_ something about it. But there's plans and preparations." She popped the other half of the chocolate in her mouth, chewing almost viciously.

"So we'll talk about something else," Naulia finished cooking and dug out plates for the three of them. "Have you met anyone besides those two soldiers?"

Nodding, Alte said, "A couple of Resistance fighters from Balmorra, the new President of Balmorra, a bunch of senators. I, uh, got promoted to Master."

"Congratulations!" Jinalee said, hugging Alte tightly before heading for the 'fridge to get drinks. "Anything to drink, Zu?"

"What's the strongest thing you have?" Alte asked.

Jinalee blinked at her, surprised, before saying, "Corellian Whisky."

"Sounds good," Alte said with a nod.

Naulia divided the food between the three plates, hiding her surprise at Alte's request. _She **did** say she's had a bad month._ "Congratulations on becoming a master, Zu. Are you going to get another piercing to commemorate it?"

Alte nodded, fingering the gap in the ladder of piercings in her right ear. "I was thinking an industrial." She smiled in thanks when Jinalee set a glass of whisky in front of her. "Could you make the piercing for me, Jina? I don't want it done now, but soon."

"Sure," Jina agreed, setting a glass at her own place. "What do you have in mind? Anything to drink, Naulia?"

"Corellian Whiskey is fine for me," Naulia carried two of the plates to the breakfast bar and set them in front of Alte and Jinalee. "Which Senators did you meet, by the way? And how did it come about?"

While Jinalee poured Naulia's glass, Alte answered. "For the piercing, I was thinking something with six gemstones on it, one for each of the planets I've been to since Dantooine: Tython, Coruscant, Taris, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine, and Alderaan."

"That's quite the list," Jinalee observed, handing Naulia her glass.

"Being a Jedi is never boring," Alte said wistfully, taking a bite of her food. She hummed quietly. "This is very good, Naulia."

Naulia took a sip of her drink and sat down across from Alte and Jinalee with her own dish. "Thanks, Zu. There's a reason I do most of the cooking around here. You know, it's good thing you met the senators and not Mei or Kira. They're not really suited for politics. At least, Mei certainly isn't."

Smiling and shaking her head fondly, Alte said, "She really isn't. Kira's marginally better, but a little too sassy."

"Just how we like her," Jinalee said with a grin before taking a bite of her dinner.

Naulia laughed. "Exactly. So tell us a bit more about these people you met."

*

Settling deeper into Jinalee and Naulia's couch, Alte let out a long belch before bolting the last finger of whisky in her glass. "Answer me this, who in the whole fuckin' galaxy thinks it's a _good_ idea to invade the Emperor's Fortress? And guess what idiot decided to go along with the plan."

Naulia glanced at Jinalee a little worriedly and sat down next to Alte. "Well, I can't answer the first question, but I imagine the answer to the second is Mei."

"Ten points for Naulia!" Alte cried, brandishing her glass in Jinalee's direction.

Jinalee took the glass and set it on the table. "I think you've had enough, Zu."

"Nooooo," Alte denied, grabbing for her glass.

"Yes," Jinalee replied firmly, pushing her back against the couch easily.

"You know what else Mei did? The fuckin' idiot." Alte demanded.

"Hard telling," Jinalee said, reaching out and petting Alte's hair.

Alte hummed and pressed into Jinalee's touch, distracted.

Naulia gently grasped Alte's closest hand. "What did Mei do that was so idiotic, Zu?"

Alte hummed inquiringly before sitting upright. "She told me she loved me!"

Naulia stifled a laugh. She'd noticed the way Mei's eyes followed Alte almost constantly when she wasn't talking or doing anything else. "Why does that make her an idiot? I'd think it was a _good_ thing, unless you don't love her back?"

"She left me a holo!" Alte answered. "Went and got herself captured by the fuckin' Emperor hisself, and left me a timed holo to tell me she loves me." Her voice turned fond. "Idiot."

Naulia glanced at Jinalee, understanding now what Alte had talked around earlier. "Well, you'll have to go and get her back from the Emperor so she can tell you to your face that she loves you."

Jinalee grimaced at Naulia. That was definitely a complication.

Alte nodded vigorously, then stopped, swaying. "S'my plan. My Mei, Emperor can't have her." She blinked at Naulia then Jinalee solemnly. "You're both really pretty. If I didn't love Mei so much, I'd be soooooo down for sexy times."

Barely holding back a laugh, Jinalee patted Alte's knee. "If I wasn't so sure Mei would break my fingers, I'd take you up on that."

"Nooo, not your fingers," Alte replied, shaking her head. "She likes you. And your work. It'd be your knees. Need your fingers for pretties."

Naulia couldn't stifle her giggles. "It'd be a moot point right now, anyway. You're too drunk for us to do more than tuck you into bed to sleep it off."

"Sleep good," Alte agreed, tipping over to rest her head on Naulia's shoulder, bringing her feet up onto the couch, and tucking them under Jinalee's thigh. "Warm," she mumbled.

Clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, Jinalee sent a questioning look at Naulia.

Smiling, Naulia gently scooped Alte up. "Come on, you. Time for bed." She carefully stood up, smiling fondly down at Alte. "You and Mei are damn lucky."

"M'the lucky one," Alte muttered against Naulia's shoulder. "Got the prettiest girl."

Jinalee laughed quietly to herself as she tucked Alte's boots under the caf table and gathered their empty glasses from the top of the table. _Note to self: do not get Zu drunk in public._

Chuckling, Naulia carried Alte to her room and set her on the bed. "Yes, you do. Mei's very lovely. Bet she'd say _she's_ the lucky one, though."

"Nuh. S'me." Alte yawned and snagged Naulia's hand, cuddling it close to her chest. "Miss'em."

Naulia gently stroked Alte's hair with her free hand, her smile fond and sad. "I'm sure they miss you, too, Zu."

Alte hummed quietly, fast asleep.

*

Jinalee looked up from her datapad as a miserable groan echoed from Naulia's bedroom. Grimacing sympathetically, she picked up the hangover injection she had waiting on the counter beside her and headed in. "Hey," she said quietly.

Groaning again, Alte flapped a limp hand at Jinalee.

Settling on the edge of the bed, Jinalee continued, "I have some meds here that should help."

Alte lifted her head off the pillow, blinking blearily at Jinalee. "If it's got pain meds, I can't use it. They interact with my implants and I have a meeting at… what time is it?"

"Too early for us to open the shop," Naulia replied from her place next to Alte. She'd refused to release Naulia's hand, so Naulia had decided to hold her as she slept.

Releasing Naulia's hand, Alte covered her face. "So long as it's not midday and I can just sink through the floor. Did I really tell you about what happened to Mei last night?"

"Yup," Jinalee replied as she stretched out next to Alte. "But don't worry, we won't tell anyone, will we, Naulia?"

"Not a soul." Naulia cuddled Alte and kissed her cheek. "We know how to keep secrets."

Alte felt her cheeks and other parts warm and sat up abruptly, twisting a little so she wouldn't clock either woman with her shoulders, groaning and clutching at her head when it spun nauseatingly. "Thanks," she managed to say.

Frowning, Jinalee sat up, careful not to touch Alte. "You okay?"

"Aside from the hangover? Peachy," Alte replied.

Naulia sat up as well, concerned. "Maybe you should take the meds Jina brought." She glanced at Jinalee. "Is it a pain med?"

"Little bit," Jinalee answered, holding up her hand, fingers and thumb scant centimeters apart. "It's a hangover cure I picked up while I was out getting breakfast."

Alte bit her lip consideringly before shaking her head slightly. "Better not risk it. I just need something for the nausea, Tharan has pain meds he formulated for me that won't interact. Thanks for the thought."

"No problem," Jinalee replied with a shrug. "We'll save it for a rainy day."

Naulia frowned thoughtfully. "Do we have anything that's just for nausea? We wouldn't be very good hosts if we let Zu leave with an upset stomach."

"Probably, let me go check the cupboard." Jinalee climbed off the bed and headed out into the kitchen and the cupboard of various medicines they kept around the apartment.

"Sorry for getting drunk and falling asleep on you," Alte told Naulia sheepishly.

Naulia smiled and rubbed Alte's back soothingly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Zu. You've clearly been under a lot of stress. I wish we could do more for you, but you seem to have it covered."

Alte nodded, drawing her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. "I have soldiers, Tharan, Felix, and I'm meeting a pilot later. Once the pilot agrees, we'll be all set to get started."

"Here we are," Jinalee announced, coming into the room with the anti-nausea meds held aloft. Swapping the vials in the injector, she sat down next to Alte. "You okay with injections?"

Holding out her arm, Alte said, "Go for it." Taking her at her word, Jinalee injected the medication then set the injector aside, rubbing the injection site gently with her other hand.

Naulia leaned over and hugged Alte. "If you have the time, let us know how it goes. Mei and Kira are our friends, too."

Alte returned the hug. "I will."

*

After a light breakfast with Naulia and Jinalee, a dose of painkillers from Tharan, and a nap, Alte felt much better and was more than ready to meet Kitata, the pilot Zenith had contacted. With Tharan and Felix at her back, she walked into the cantina for the second time in two days.

They were fairly early, so Alte headed to one of the tables with Tharan while Felix went to get them drinks. While they waited, Tharan pulled out his datapad and pulled up the information Zenith had sent them, plus his own research into the smuggler.

"His history is rather… interesting," Tharan observed quietly, scrolling through the list. "If anyone's crazy enough to say 'yes', it'll be him."

"Just better hope he doesn't have any issues working with soldiers," Alte replied, keeping an eye on the people coming and going through the cantina.

Snorting, Tharan put his datapad away, nodding in thanks as Felix joined them and set a glass in front of him. "Without a pilot, I don't know how we're going to do this. I don't know any pilots good enough for this run, do you?"

"Not off the top of my head," Felix replied.

"Kaliyo isn't a shabby pilot, but she's tied up with something else," Alte answered, taking a sip of her water.

"Some _thing_ or some _one_?" Tharan asked with a cheerful leer.

Alte rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask."

Beside her, Felix twitched, his spine straightening. "We're being watched," he said quietly into his glass.

Alte hummed confirmation.

Tharan shook his head ruefully. "I don't know how you two do that."

"Constant vigilance," Felix replied dryly.

"Street kid," Alte reminded him.

Kitata pushed away from the railing overlooking the cantina and sauntered around to the stairs, making note of the fact that the Jedi and the soldier had realized he was watching them. Hands tucked into his pockets, he strolled up to the table. "Jedi Master Alte'zu?"

"Just Alte'zu is fine," Alte replied, gesturing to the free seat. "Captain Kitata, I presume?"

"At your service." He saluted sloppily and spun the free chair around so he could sit straddling it, arms folded across the top. "I was told you're looking for a 'damn good' pilot?"

"Yes," Alte replied, her lips twitching with the urge to smile at Kitata's studied nonchalance. "It's a dangerous, slightly insane mission. The team I'm putting together can fly, but not like a… freighter captain can."

"Lucky for you I specialize in 'slightly insane' missions." Kitata smirked, tilting his chair forward onto two legs. "They're the most fun and the best paying."

"I'm afraid you might consider this more 'slightly insane' than you're entirely comfortable with," Alte replied.

"Oh for--!" Tharan burst out. "Zu, you'll scare him off before he even hears what we're doing!"

"He needs to understand what he's getting into!" Alte argued.

Stifling a laugh, Kitata told them, "You're talking to the pilot who landed on Ord Mantell in the middle of a Separatist shooting gallery. There's not much that can scare me off."

"We're invading the Emperor's Fortress," Alte said baldly, face completely serious.

He blinked and stared at her for a long moment, letting his chair fall back into position with a thump. "I have no idea where that is, but I'm assuming it's in the middle of Imp space. Pretty sure my ship is too recognizable to sneak that far into their territory without getting her tail shot up."

"I know where it is," Alte assured him. "And I have a line on an Imperial ship we can use, we just have to pick it up."

He made a rude noise. "Imps have no creativity in ship design, but I suppose that's beside the point." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You just want me to play taxi driver?"

"Things could get a little hairy on the way out," Felix warned.

"If you're a good fighter, we could use your help on the way in," Alte added.

"I know my way around a blaster." Kitata patted his hip where a well-kept blaster sat. "How big a team are we talking about? You three and--"

"Four more: part of a team of spec forces soldiers," Alte answered. "Between Tharan, myself, and the team's medic, we've got upkeep taken care of. We could use another fighter. You in?"

Kitata shrugged and offered a lopsided grin. "I wasn't planning to live forever. I'm in."

Slumping back in her seat, Alte sighed in profound relief. "Thank you."

"How soon do you want to do this? I need to let my crew know that I'll be gone for a bit." Kitata leaned forward, all business.

"As soon as you're ready," Alte answered, standing from her seat, Tharan and Felix copying her. "You were the last person we needed."

"Just tell me where to meet and I'll inform my crew I'm going off the grid." Kitata stood up as well, expertly spinning his chair around and under the table.

"My ship's in docking bay 2," Alte replied. "We'll be taking her to Nar Shaddaa and picking up the Imp ship there."

Kitata tossed a casual salute. "I'll be there shortly. See you soon." With that, he headed off to where his own ship was docked.

Once Kitata was out of sight, Alte pulled out her holocomm and called Aric. "Got our pilot," she said without preamble when he answered. "Let's move out."

"On our way," Aric answered and cut the connection.

Nodding to Tharan and Felix, Alte headed for her ship.

*

As her ship lifted off from the hangar, Alte reached out for the month-old bruise of an empty bond. _I'm coming, Mei. Hang in there, love._

*

"Sooo, where exactly am I flying this bucket of bolts?" Kitata asked as he carefully navigated his way through the space traffic surrounding Nar Shaddaa.

"The Dromund System," Alte answered, pulling out her datapad. "Run program: M318E113." Her datapad beeped.

 _"Tracker stationary,"_ the program reported.

"You'll need these coordinates, Kitata. Read coordinates," Alte ordered. The datapad obeyed, reading off the coordinates.

Kitata's gloved hands danced over the console as he entered the coordinates, and then calculated the hyperspace route that would get them there quickest. Once he finished, he pulled the lever that would launch them into hyperspace. "There we go. Shouldn't take us long to get there." He spun his chair to face her. "How did you get a tracker into the Emperor's Fortress?"

"Our mission is to rescue five people from the Fortress," she explained quietly. "Knight Meibelle, Knight Kira, Doc, Sergeant Rusk, and Teeseven-Ohone. The tracker is on Mei's ship."

He idly rubbed his neck. "That's one way to do it. I doubt that Fortress is tiny. How are we going to find all of them?"

"Yuun, the Gand on Aric's team, is a Findsman. He has an affinity for technology," she answered, settling back in the copilot seat. "If he can find Teeseven, he'll be able to interface with the Fortress's systems. Mei and Kira I'll be able to find myself, it's Doc and Rusk I'm more concerned we won't be able to find."

"Make it up as we go, then." Kitata nodded, grinning. "Improvisation is how I work best."

She laughed ruefully, ruffling her hair. "Pretty much, yeah."

*

"Don't let him win." Master Orgus told Mei. "Free yourself. You're stronger than his influence. Fight, for yourself and your people."

"Master Orgus?" Mei shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "What happened to me?"

"The Emperor clouded your mind in darkness," he informed her. "Made you do terrible things." You've been the Emperor's pawn for a long time. But you're finally free."

She rubbed her forehead, trying to massage away the massive headache that was forming. "How long? Alte must be frantic. I have to find her."

"Calm yourself." At his words, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're still in the Emperor's Fortress. They think you're still one of them. Play along until you see an opportunity to free yourself. _Then_ you can find Alte'zu."

Mei nodded, tears stinging at her eyes. "I will. Thank you, Master Orgus."

"The Force is with you again." He sounded pleased and proud. "Be strong, my Padawan."

As Mei's awareness of Master Orgus faded, she became aware of others. "Kira." She choked back a sob at a very faint presence she'd last felt on Tython. " _Alte_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tam'ra Finn](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/120829771355/tamra-on-balmorra-take-a-wiiiild-guess-who-shes) is umbralillium's character, as is [Jinalee](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/125414179015/jinalee-relative-of-sumalee-and-gunslinger). [Novlan and Naulia](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/126282932790/and-here-are-the-caps-of-novlans-trip-through) are both Jestana's. [Kitata](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/jestana/kitata01_zpssrrcwyx8.png) belongs to our brother, [DarQuing](http://darquingdragon.tumblr.com).


	13. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alte and company to the rescue! Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the last chapter, Kitata belongs to [DarQuing](http://darquingdragon.tumblr.com). Tam'ra belongs to me, UmbraLillium. Heading into the homestretch from here; only three planets left. Whether it _only_ takes three chapters remains to be seen. xD

It was only because Alte kept reaching and reaching for Mei that she felt the moment the bond eased back into place. She gasped, a delighted laugh escaping her for a moment before she really felt it. It was… empty. The low-level feelings she'd gotten so used to feeling as almost a background hum were gone.

 

It didn't feel like Mei was asleep, either. Maybe unconscious, but Alte didn't think so. She was just blank. Alte sent a sharp 'poke' along the bond, trying to get a response.

 

The Emperor's control of Mei kept her from feeling anything through her bonds with Kira and Alte, so she didn't respond to the 'poke'. Not immediately. The part of her that remained 'her', though, recognized it and struggled to break free, to respond. That gave Master Orgus the opening he needed to help her break free of the Emperor's control. After his strong presence faded, Mei could focus on her surroundings and her bonds with both Alte and Kira. She stretched out to Alte first, wishing she was close enough to hug tight. _ALTE!_

 

Alte laughed in relief when Mei finally reached out to her. _Mei._ She sent all her emotions along the bond: relief, delight, annoyance, worry, but most of all, love.

 

All the emotions nearly overwhelmed Mei, but she smiled through her tears of relief. She sent back reassurance, patience, and love. The approach of a Sith distracted her and she turned to face him, quickly dashing a hand across her eyes. She bowed slightly to acknowledge his arrival.

 

"If you're done muttering to yourself, acolyte, it's time for today's lesson," he informed her, the familiar way his eyes raked over her body made her uncomfortable. "Extracting information from an enemy. Knowledge is power. Our enemies possess the secrets to their own annihilation. We must learn everything."

 

"I'm ready for my lesson," she told him, projecting eagerness. "Please instruct me."

 

"One of the scum you arrived with has resisted all attempts at interrogation," he scowled, clearly annoyed. "It is time you attempted it while I watch."

 

Raising her eyebrows as she continued to play along, Mei asked, "Which particular bit of scum are you referring to? I came here with several, after all."

 

"The Jedi girl." His eyes gleamed with pleasure. "I understand she used to be one of us." He turned and gestured for her to come with him. "Follow me. I will instruct you in using the tormentor device."

 

Nodding, Mei did as he instructed, reaching up to toy with her braid. She fought to hide her shock when she only encountered stubble, quickly realizing that her armor and robe were different as well. _It's like they turned me into a completely different person!_

 

 _Hang in there, Mei, we're coming,_ Alte thought sending patience and calm through the bond, along with an image of the team she had assembled.

 

Mei smiled a little at the image Alte had sent her. _I don't know who the Gand and the other Cathar are, but I recognize the others._ She returned her focus to her surroundings just as they entered the room where Kira waited, restrained and hooked up to the tormentor device.

 

Their eyes met briefly and Mei sensed Kira's recognition and delight through their bond before she quickly restrained it. "I know you're still in there, Mei. Fight the Emperor's control. I know you can do it!"

 

"Silence," the overseer snapped at Kira, leaning against her table. "Now, it's quite simple. There's three distinct settings, each inflicting greater pain on the subject." Mei glanced at Kira out of the corner of her eye as the overseer further explained the way the device worked. She could see now the signs that this wasn't the first time her friend had been subjected to the tormentor.

 

When he finished explaining, Mei pretended to fiddle with the controls before telling him, "The tormentor isn't working, overseer. It needs repair."

 

"Are you sure?" He looked skeptical and straightened up. "Let me see."

 

The moment he was close enough, Mei smashed the hilt of her lightsaber into the side of his head, knocking him out. Kira grinned once he was a crumpled heap at Mei's feet. "It's good to see you more like yourself."

 

"Well, not completely." Mei corrected regretfully, finding the command that would release Kira from her bonds. "Alte's on her way. Do you have any idea where the others are?"

 

Kira straightened up and stretched thoroughly. "I haven't seen Doc or Rusk, but Teeseven's been following Scourge around."

 

"It's a start," Mei conceded, hugging Kira tightly. Kira hugged her back, blinking back tears. Mei pulled back enough so she could focus on Kira's face and send an image of her to Alte. "Come on, let's do what we can to break ourselves out."

 

Alte breathed a sigh of relief. "Mei has Kira," she announced, standing from where she'd been sitting against one of the bulkheads. Seeing Aric's team watching her a little warily, she frowned. "What?"

 

"To someone who doesn't know your history with Mei," Tharan began. "You've been acting a little unhinged."

 

"Oh," Alte said a little sheepishly. "Mei and I, and to some extent Kira and I, have a Force bond. I can feel her emotions over long distances, among other things."

 

The soldiers still seemed a little wary, but shrugged.

 

Kitata toggled the intercom, frowning. "Zu? I need you up here. Someone on the station is asking for you. Won't give a name or anything."

 

"What in the galaxy?" Alte muttered as she headed for the cockpit, Tharan and Aric right behind her. "Do they sound Pub or Imp?" she asked once she'd slid into the copilot's seat.

 

"More Imp than Lieutenant Dorne," he told her, gesturing to the comm panel in front of her. "Something about his voice sends shivers down my spine."

 

Alte started to reach for the button for the comm, but Aric set his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Could be a trap," he cautioned.

 

"Only one other person knows we have this ship, and she'd never tell," Alte replied. She pushed the button. "This is Alte'zu, who's this?"

 

"This is the Emperor's Wrath," Scourge informed her. "Would I be correct in assuming that you have come to rescue Knight Meibelle?"

 

There was a harshly indrawn breath in the cockpit doorway. Alte turned and raised an eyebrow at Elara.

 

"The Emperor's Wrath is second only to the Emperor," Elara explained. "He's hundreds of years old."

 

Turning back to the comm, Alte pushed the button and asked, "Why do you ask?"

 

"I can aid you, but only if you can guarantee me an audience with your Jedi Council," he responded, ignoring the tapping on the door to the control room.

 

"He what now?" Felix asked, having also crowded into the doorway of the cockpit.

 

Alte waved a quelling hand. "I cannot guarantee that, you might actually have more chance if you ask Meibelle, but I will do my best."

 

A chorus of dissent nearly drowned out the Emperor's Wrath's next words.

 

"Very well. I will ensure you can dock next to her ship." Scourge gestured at another panel and the docking bay doors opened. "She and Knight Kira are already on their way to free one of her crew. I will rescue the other and meet all of you at her ship. Then we will discuss my terms further."

 

"Very well," Alte echoed, nodding at Kitata to head for Mei's ship.

 

A little skeptical, Kitata maneuvered the Imperial ship towards the hangar indicated. Satisfied, Scourge scrubbed the comm logs and opened the door to the control room. A wave of his hand ensured none of the Imperial soldiers and officers remembered that an unscheduled arrival had even been made. Then he headed to his quarters to retrieve his duffle bag and activate the little astromech. It was time.

 

*

 

Alte clenched her hands at her sides as she waited for the others to grab their gear. They'd be leaving the Imperial ship behind, so every bit of gear they'd brought with them needed to be collected so it wouldn't be lost. In all honesty, Alte was itching for a real fight. She'd sparred with practically everyone on board, refreshing her hand-to-hand skills, reminding her body how to move without a lightsaber to help defend her.

 

"Ready?" she asked, turning to face the others.

 

They all agreed and she opened the hatch. The Imperial soldiers that had gathered outside the ship had their weapons in hand but not raised, curious about the ship they hadn't been alerted to.

 

"Gents," Alte greeted with a wide, slightly wild grin.

 

They were just lifting the weapons when two grenades sailed over Alte's shoulders and landed at their feet, detonating before they could get clear. Havoc Squad hurried down the ramp, weapons already firing at the incoming hostiles.

 

"Kit, keep an eye on the ships and pick off any stragglers," Alte ordered, starting down the ramp herself. "Felix, help Havoc Squad. Tharan, with me." So saying, she headed off toward the docking bay doors, hurling deckplates from near the walls at any Imperial soldiers that got in her way.

 

Mei and Kira made it to Rusk's cell without opposition. Most of the Imperials they encountered stepped aside and bowed their heads. The Sith nodded to her and continued on their way. It took surprisingly little convincing to get Rusk on his feet and moving. For appearances' sake, he couldn't carry a weapon openly. Mei had a blaster pistol tucked into her belt that she could toss him the moment they encountered resistance. Until then, he had to look like he was still a prisoner.

 

With Tharan at her side, Alte headed into the Fortress, fighting any opposition with a grim determination. They were between her and Mei, so they needed to be taken out.

 

As she and Kira approached a group of Imperials, one of them lifted a hand to his ear. Then he turned to the others and pointed at Mei and Kira. "Open fire!"

 

"Shit," Mei muttered, tossing the blaster pistol to Rusk as she drew her lightsaber. "Looks like we'll have to fight now."

 

She and Kira leapt at the soldiers together, lightsabers flashing. Behind them, Rusk fired the blaster pistol. It took him a few shots to adjust his aim since he normally used an assault cannon. When all of the soldiers were dead, Mei picked up a blaster rifle and offered that to Rusk. He held up his still-bound hands. "Can't shoot like this."

 

"Right, sorry." Mei blushed and glanced at Kira. "Can you do something about those?"

 

Nodding, Kira examined the binders and managed to unlock them. "There!"

 

"Thank you, Knight Kira." He bowed slightly at her and took the blaster rifle. "Let's go. Victory or death!"

 

Together, they continued towards where Mei could sense Alte.

 

"On your feet, Doctor," Scourge informed the medic who'd come to the Fortress with the two knights. "It's time to leave."

 

Not surprisingly, the doctor didn't move. "Why should I believe _you_? I haven't seen hide nor hair of any of my friends since you had your minions stun me except Teeseven there."

 

The astromech warbled. "Wrath = removed restraining bolt // T7 = intercepted alerts // Knight Meibelle + Knight Kira = free + rescued Rusk."

 

After a moment of staring, Doc got up and approached the force field. "Why are you doing this? You're the Emperor's Wrath."

 

"I have my reasons," Scourge informed him coolly. "Now is not the time to go into them."

 

"Not like I have much of a choice, is it?" Doc shook his head. "Fine. I'll believe you for now."

 

Scourge deactivated the field and produced Doc's blaster pistol from his duffle bag, offering it to him. "We don't have time to waste."

 

"Lead the way, then. I have no idea where to go from here." The weight of his blaster pistol in his hand did more to reassure Doc than anything else.

 

Tharan couldn't help being awed, watching Alte fight her way through the Fortress. It was one thing to see her fight as a Jedi: with a lightsaber and the Force; it was quite another to see her largely forego using the Force and rely almost entirely on her own fists and feet to take out Sith and Imperial soldiers alike.

 

Pausing at a junction of hallways, Alte peeked around the corner and her shoulders tensed. Tharan frowned and readied himself for whatever was around the corner. He hissed quietly as Alte boldly stepped out into the hallway, glaring heatedly at someone. "That is not yours," she growled.

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Tharan stepped out beside her. A Sith stood several meters away. Tall and slim, he wasn't terribly imposing, for a Sith. What caught Tharan's eye, though, was the long golden braid hanging from his belt. Swallowing back bile, Tharan glanced at Alte for a moment, curious as to what she was going to do.

 

"What does it matter to you, _Jedi_ ," the Sith asked with a sneer.

 

Instead of answering, Alte stretched out her hand, eyes narrowed behind her optical implants. A nimbus of gold and black light appeared around the Sith's head. He cried out and clutched at his temples, sinking slowly to his knees.

 

"Zu," Tharan said cautiously. "This isn't--"

 

A blaster bolt from behind them interrupted him and the Sith fell to the decking. They turned abruptly to see Doc, Teeseven, and another, definitely imposing, Sith watching them.

 

Doc grinned in relief when he saw the others. "Alte'zu, Tharan! This is a relief. Where are the others? Do you know?"

 

Scourge bowed to the two strangers. "Master Alte'zu. I am the Emperor's Wrath."

 

Alte eyed the Emperor's Wrath warily, but bowed. "I've not seen Mei, Kira, or Rusk, yet. My strike team is holding the docking bay with Mei's ship."

 

Tilting his head, Tharan asked, "Who are you when you're at home?"

 

Scourge stared at Alte's companion, puzzled. "I… do not understand your question."

 

T7 rolled out from behind Scourge and Doc, beeping for attention. "Emperor's Wrath = Lord Scourge."

 

Tharan barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _What is with Sith and weird names?_ He wondered.

 

"Teeseven, do you know where Mei and Kira are?" Alte asked. "And Rusk," she added as an afterthought.

 

His 'head' spun in place a few times before he beeped and whistled his response. "Meibelle + Kira + Rusk = headed towards hangar."

 

Mei hesitated at an intersection with another corridor. Kira stopped beside her. "What is it?"

 

"The hangar is this way, but Alte is that way," Mei told Kira, biting the inside of her cheek. "Which way should we go?"

 

Kira glanced at Rusk, who had one hand pressed to his side, keeping a hasty bandage in place. "Which is closer?"

 

After a moment, Mei admitted, "The hangar."

 

"Then we should go there. It's not like Zu won't be able to find us." Kira squeezed Mei's shoulder. _I know you want to see Zu, but we have to be practical._

 

Mei nodded. "Right, let's go."

 

Together, they helped Rusk straighten up and continued on towards the hangar bay.

 

"If Mei's already heading for the hangar, we should head back that way," Tharan suggested.

 

Alte bit her lip in indecision before nodding. "Come on, the way should still be clear." She headed back the way they'd come at a brisk pace, barely holding back the urge to run back to the hangar.

 

Only the need to walk slowly for Rusk's sake kept Mei from dashing off to find Alte. As they got closer to the hangar, she could hear blaster fire. She glanced at Kira, who shrugged. _That's not close enough to be Alte._ Then they rounded the corner that would take them to the hangar and spotted Imperial soldiers clustered around the entrance to the hangar bay, exchanging fire with whoever was inside. Glancing at Kira again, she took Rusk's full weight. Kira then charged the soldiers, catching them by surprise and dispatching them in short order. She turned to Mei. "All clear."

 

Mei and Rusk made their careful way into the hangar, with Kira taking up her post on Rusk's other side. Most of her focus on Rusk, Mei called out, "Is there a doctor in the house?"

 

"Bring him here," Elara called, already sending a kolto beam at the injured Chagrian.

 

Mei hesitated, but spotted Aric, who nodded encouragingly. She nodded back and she and Kira guided Rusk over. "He's the worst off of the three of us."

 

"Right," Elara said, opening her medkit and taking out the supplies she needed.

 

"Mei, Kira," Aric greeted, coming up beside them. "Meet Lieutenant Elara Dorne and Lieutenant Yuun, Havoc--"

 

A choked noise jerked him around, sniper rifle coming up, but he quickly lowered it when he spotted Alte. Her mouth opened, a rough croak escaped before she coughed and tried again. "Mei."

 

Mei hadn't done more than nod to the others when she heard Alte and sensed the spike in her emotions. She spun on her heel and stared at Alte, her throat closing up when she realized that Alte's hair had grown considerably since she last saw her. A strangled gasp escaped when she heard Alte's voice for the first time in ages. "Alte."

 

"Mei," Alte croaked again as she raced across the short distance between them and threw her arms around Mei. " _Mei."_

 

Blinking back his own tears, Tharan headed for Havoc Squad, Felix, and Kitata to check them over for injuries.

 

Mei caught Alte easily, holding her tight and pressing her face into Alte's curls, feeling like herself once again now that she had Alte in her arms.

 

Doc smiled fondly at Mei and Alte and walked over where Rusk lay on the deck, an unfamiliar woman tending to him. "Name's Doc. How's Rusk?"

 

"I'll be fine," Rusk replied, opening his eyes to look up at Doc. "Just a minor wound."

 

Kira snorted from nearby, futilely wiping away the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Mei and I had to practically carry him here, Doc. He lost a lot of blood."

 

"Right. Thanks, Kira." Doc looked at Rusk. "You need to tell me the truth, Rusk, or I can't do my job. If I can't do _my_ job, then _you_ can't do yours. Understood?"

 

Rusk sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Understood."

 

Batting away Tharan's poking fingers, Felix said, "We're fine, Cedrax. Teeseven, you wanna get the ship open so we can start loading up?"

 

Alte pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against Mei's. "If you ever do that to me again, I'm tying you to the bed."

 

Mei laughed, wiping away Alte's tears with her thumbs as the ramp for the ship lowered and the others began filing aboard. "This was _not_ my idea."

 

"You're the idiot that agreed to come," Alte argued, but her smile kept breaking through.

 

"If there'd been any way to gracefully back out, I would have done it." Mei sighed deeply. "I missed you, Alte."

 

"I missed you, too," Alte whispered, her throat clogged with emotion as she leaned closer.

 

"Master Alte'zu, Knight Meibelle," Scourge interrupted, hands clasped behind his back. "We should really board the ship and get out of here."

 

"What's this 'we'?" Mei asked, glaring at him for interrupting their moment. "Why should I let you board my ship?"

 

He gestured to Alte. "I have assisted in your escape and that of your crew in exchange for an audience with your Jedi Council, something Master Alte'zu indicated she cannot guarantee, but you can. I have information about the Emperor's plans that needs to be acted upon."

 

Mei looked at Alte questioningly. "Did you do something to get the Council mad at you since we last saw each other?"

 

Alte gave Mei a guilty smile. "I… don't exactly have the Council's permission to be here," she admitted, reverting to her vocal implants. "And I may have done something a little bit stupid."

 

Mei raised her eyebrows, but decided to ask about that later. Instead, she turned her attention to Scourge. "Why should we trust you?"

 

"You shouldn't. I am Sith, you are Jedi," he shrugged, and then produced a familiar purple robe from his duffle bag. "However, this may prove that I--"

 

"My robe!" Mei snatched it from him, holding it close. "I wondered what those bastards had done with it." She held it to her nose, and then made a face. "It doesn't smell right anymore. Seetoo can take care of that." She glanced at Alte. "What do you think? Should we take him with us?"

 

Regarding Lord Scourge for a moment, Alte reluctantly nodded. "For now. Either way, we don't have time to stand around and debate it."

 

"Mei! Zu!" Aric called from the hatch. "Let's go! Timer's counting down!"

 

"We're coming!" Mei called back. She turned to Scourge, her eyes narrowed. "I'd better not regret this, but come on." She gestured for him to go up the ramp first.

 

He bowed slightly and preceded her onto the ship, ignoring the wary looks from the others. Mei followed him aboard and waited for Alte to join her before hitting the button that would close the hatch and raise the ramp. She looked around with a frown. "Who's flying?"

 

"My cousin, Kitata," Aric said with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Purely coincidence," Alte replied, heading up the stairs into the main part of the ship. "Zenith knows him and set up a meeting."

 

"Tell him to take us out and set course for the Fleet," Mei told Aric, deciding to wait for explanations once they were safely away from the Emperor's Fortress.

 

Aric nodded shortly and headed for the cockpit.

 

"Casualties?" Alte asked, turning to the three medics.

 

"Some fairly minor wounds," Tharan reported, glancing at Mei. "Aside from Rusk, but he's already resting comfortably in his quarters. You and Mei are the only ones who haven't been checked over."

 

Waving a dismissive hand, Alte said, "I'm fine, but I'd like Doc to check Mei over. I'm assuming you haven't seen each other in a month?"

 

Mei shrugged, affecting a blasé attitude. "I couldn't tell you. My memories between confronting the Emperor and sensing you are-- gone. I can't remember anything."

 

"I've seen Mei a few times, but she… wasn't herself." Kira shrugged helplessly, deciding not to mention anything about their bond feeling off as well. She indicated Scourge with a scowl. "Why is _he_ here?"

 

"He helped, apparently," Mei glanced around at the others. "Keep a close eye on him. I don't trust him."

 

Scourge bowed slightly. "A wise precaution. I would do the same in your place."

 

"I don't need _your_ approval," she snapped at him, her temper fraying as the full import of everything that had happened finally registered.

 

Worried, Alte took Mei's arm and started towing her to the medbay. "Doc?" she called. Realizing something, she let go of Mei to grab Kira into a tight hug. "Hi," she whispered in Kira's ear.

 

Kira smiled and hugged Alte back. "Hi, yourself. Get her to Doc. We can catch up later."

 

With one last squeeze, Alte let go and went back to Mei, following her and Doc down into the medbay.

 

"Good to see you again, Mei," Doc told her, patting the medbed.

 

Mei stretched out on her back with a sigh, still holding her robe. "Hi, Doc. I'm glad you're fine."

 

"That makes two of us." He winked, and then proceeded with a full examination. He frowned at some of the readings he got and looked at Alte. "Could you get Tharan? I'd like a second opinion on something."

 

Frowning as well, Alte hurried upstairs and into the galley where Tharan was making tea. "Tharan, we need you in the medbay."

 

Tharan quickly abandoned his tea and followed Alte. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

 

"I don't know, Doc just said he wants a second opinion," Alte replied, tugging on her ear.

 

"What's up, Doc?" Tharan asked as they entered the medbay.

 

Doc handed Tharan his datapad. "Tell me what you see here."

 

Tharan looked over the results and paled. He sent a questioning look at Doc. "Is it--?"

 

"Oh for the love of the stars," Alte burst out impatiently, her worry getting the best of her. "What is it?"

 

Ignoring Alte for the moment, Doc addressed Mei. "You're pregnant, Mei."

 

"I'm what?" Mei sat bolt upright, eyes wide. "Is it yours? Please tell me it's yours."

 

He shook his head regretfully. "No, it's not. It's not far enough along to be mine."

 

"No," she whispered, staring down at her stomach. "NO!" Mei shook her head vigorously. "I don't want any part of _them_ inside of me! Get it out of me!"

 

"Are you sure, Mei?" Doc asked, even as he began searching for the chemical he'd need.

 

"Getitout! Getitout! I don't want it!" Mei started clawing at her stomach and Tharan grabbed her hands, stopping her from hurting herself. "Nonononono! Outoutout!"

 

"She doesn't want the baby." Alte snapped at him, glaring. "Do as she says."

 

Doc finally found what he was looking for and inserted the vial into the injector. "Are you sure?"

 

"Getitout! Getitout! No part of them. None!" Mei struggled against Tharan, nearly throwing him off.

 

Alte gritted her teeth and helped hold Mei down. "DO IT, DOC!"

 

"Do it," Tharan said grimly.

 

"Right." Doc reached in and pressed the injector to Mei's neck, emptying the vial. "There. That'll trigger a miscarriage, like she was never pregnant."

 

Mei was still struggling and Doc replaced the empty vial with another one, quickly injecting that as well. As the mild sedative took effect, Mei searched for Alte, mumbling, "I hate sedatives."

 

As Mei settled, Tharan released her arms. Alte quickly took his place, taking one of Mei's hands in her own. "I know, love," she said quietly in her own voice. "I'll be right here."

 

Touching Doc's arm, Tharan nodded his head towards the door.

 

After a moment of staring at Alte in shock, Doc followed Tharan from the medbay.

 

Once Doc and Tharan were gone, Alte nudged Mei over a little bit and climbed onto the medbed to lay on her side next to Mei. Petting Mei's shorn head, she began to sing. Rusty at first, her voice slowly smoothed out.

 

Even sedated, Mei sensed Alte beside her and curled closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She was home.

 

*

 

Kira stopped short on her way to find out what was going on with Mei. _Am I imagining things? Is that really Zu singing?_ Slowly, she crept closer and peered around the doorway. Mei slept on one of the medbeds, Alte stretched out beside her. Slowly stroking the blonde stubble, Alte sang softly, her voice somewhat rusty, but still as beautiful as Kira remembered. Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Kira drew back and sat down beside the door. She knew this was a private moment and she should leave, but she'd _missed_ Alte's voice.

 

She was so absorbed in listening to Alte sing that she didn't notice anyone approaching until a quiet voice asked, "Kira, are you all right? Has something happened?"

 

"Zu's singing," Kira told Felix with a watery smile. "I haven't heard her speak, let alone _sing_ since we met up again on Tython a couple years ago."

 

He stared at her for a moment, and then glanced at the medbay. As he listened, Felix's face softened and a small smile curled his lips. "Mind if I join you?"

 

"Go ahead." Kira patted the floor beside her and he sat down.

 

They sat and listened in silence. Kira didn't even realize she'd leaned over to put her head on Felix's shoulder until he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rather than tense up and pull away, she relaxed further, feeling safe and secure with him. She didn't even notice when she drifted off to sleep.

 

Felix experienced a brief moment of panic when he found Kira crying outside the medbay. Then she looked up at him with that smile and he realized they were happy tears. He wanted to stay with Kira as much to enjoy her company as to listen to Alte's singing. He certainly hadn't expected her to fall asleep on him! It made his heart skip a beat to realize she trusted him enough to sleep when he was near.

 

Gradually, he became aware that Alte had stopped singing some time ago. Warily, he looked up to see both Mei and Alte standing in the doorway, looking down at him and Kira, curiosity and amusement clear on the faces. "Hi? She was-- And I-- Fuck."

 

Holding up one hand, Mei crouched and gently stroked Kira's hair. "She probably didn't sleep very well the whole time she was the Emperor's prisoner."

 

"She'd probably sleep better in her bed," Felix suggested, glancing at Alte. "Could you--"

 

In answer, Kira's sleeping form slowly lifted into the air. That's when they realized Kira had curled one hand into Felix's shirt and didn't seem inclined to let go. He quickly got to his feet and gathered her into his arms. She sighed and murmured in her sleep, nestling her face into his neck. He murmured soothingly to her, so focused on Kira that he didn't see the knowing looks Alte and Mei exchanged.

 

He looked up when Mei touched his arm. "Her room is this way."

 

She led him to a room not too far from her own quarters. If this were a military ship, he'd say this was the XO's room. He carefully set Kira on the bed, but she didn't release his shirt. Felix looked helplessly at Mei and Alte. "Now what?"

 

Stifling a giggle, Mei removed Kira's shoes and reached up to pull the stick out of Kira's bun that kept it up, letting the long black strands cascade to the bed. "I guess you're stuck unless you want to wiggle out of your shirt?"

 

"No, she might think something happened to me." He carefully smoothed her hair back from her face. A thick floor cushion floated over from the corner and he sat down with a relieved smile. "Thanks, Zu."

 

"Sleep well," she told him with a smile, her voice still rusty from disuse and singing, and the two women retreated from the room.

 

Smiling, Felix found a comfortable position leaning against the bed that allowed Kira to continue to hold his shirt and slowly drifted off to sleep as well. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was Kira's peaceful face.

 

As the door to Kira's room slid closed, Alte turned to Mei, biting her lip uncertainly.

 

Mei shifted her weight from one foot to the other, nervous. "So, um, you got my message, then?"

 

Growling, Alte poked Mei in the chest. "That was the stupidest way you could've told me that." Hugging Mei tight, she continued, "I love you, too."

 

Mei smiled tearfully and hugged Alte back. "I didn't know what would happen in the Emperor's Fortress and I wanted you to know."

 

Alte huffed a soft laugh. "We can't go back and change it, now. I'm just glad you're safe."

 

"I am, too." Mei pulled back so she could look Alte in the eyes. "I love you. I have for years."

 

"We are such idiots," Alte said, grinning at Mei. Letting her hands fall to Mei's waist, she paused, frowning. "Is this okay?"

 

Mei smiled sadly. "For now, yes. If we want to continue, though, we should go to my quarters."

 

Biting her lower lip shyly, Alte admitted, "I don't think I'm ready for more than kissing, yet."

 

"I don't think I'm up for more than that, anyway." Mei smiled ruefully. "I just want to hold you."

 

Smiling, Alte nodded. "Sounds perfect."

 

"Good." Smiling, Mei lifted one hand to cup Alte's cheek. "May I?"

 

"Please," Alte whispered, tilting her cheek into Mei's touch, her eyes falling closed.

 

Slowly, Mei leaned forward and brushed Alte's lips with hers in a soft butterfly kiss, part of her still uncertain.

 

Alte smiled against Mei's lips and pressed forward, deepening the kiss.

 

Moaning, Mei slid her arms around Alte's waist, holding her close. This was all she'd hoped for and more.

 

Happy tears slid down Alte's cheeks as she clung tighter to Mei, sending all the love and affection that was bubbling inside her through their bond.

 

Mei's smile widened so much that her cheeks started to hurt as she sent her own love and affection for Alte right back.

 

Alte's laugh broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against Mei's. "Almost everything we've been through has been worth it, because it brought us here."

 

"Almost." Mei smiled tenderly as she lightly nudge Alte's forehead with hers. "I could've done without some of it, to be honest."

 

"Me, too," Alte agreed quietly. "Let's go lay down. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

 

"Yeah, Kira has the right idea." Mei kept one arm around Alte as she turned to head towards her quarters.

 

Alte wrapped an arm around Mei's waist as they walked the short distance. "I'm glad Felix came with me. He was just what she needed. And he would've driven Qyzen and the Rift Alliance crazy with worrying."

 

"I did wonder why you brought him along." Mei smiled fondly. "Where are the others, anyway?"

 

"Balmorra," Alte replied as they walked into Mei's quarters. "I couldn't put them at risk, so I took them to Tai and left Qyzen and Zenith to watch over them for me."

 

"They were fine with that?" Mei raised her eyebrows, a little surprised. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Alte so she could remove the black robe and armor the Sith had put her in. She wondered where her old armor was, but that didn't matter as much as having her purple robe back. "They didn't protest?"

 

"They understood the reasoning behind bringing Tharan," Alte replied, watching Mei for a moment before starting to take off her own clothes. "Qyzen was upset that I was taking Felix and not him, but I convinced him."

 

"Obviously if he's there and not here." Mei hesitated a moment before reaching for the zipper on her cortosis weave, peeling it off with a sigh of relief. "What about the Rift Alliance? Were they upset with you for leaving them there?"

 

Chuckling lightly, Alte turned back the covers on Mei's bed. "Nadia wanted to help so badly," she said. Looking up, she caught sight of a scar on Mei's back. "Oh," she said softly, sadly.

 

"She's barely had any training." Mei shook her head. She turned at Alte's soft word, frowning. "What? Is something wrong?"

 

"I felt something happen, but I didn't expect…" Alte trailed off, stepping close and tracing the matching scar on Mei's chest gently.

 

Mei looked down and stared in surprise at the scar. "I didn't realize he'd left a scar." She carefully flexed and rotated her left arm. "If there was any damage to my muscles, it's been healed."

 

"He?" Alte asked, covering the scar with her palm and reaching out with the Force, nodding in satisfaction at what she felt.

 

"The Emperor." Mei rested her head against Alte's, sliding her arm around Alte. "He used chain lightning on me and the others. It knocked me out."

 

Alte shivered, horror lancing through her at just how close she had come to losing Mei. She hugged Mei tight, swallowing hard.

 

Mei hugged Alte back, just as tight. "I'm here. I'm alive."

 

Alte couldn't reply, the exhaustion and worry catching up with her.

 

Mei gently guided her to the bed. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We can hash things out once we're not exhausted."

 

Humming agreeably, Alte climbed into bed, keeping hold of one of Mei's hands.

 

Smiling, Mei climbed into bed next to Alte and gathered her close, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

 

"Love you," Alte mumbled, cuddling close and pressing a kiss to Mei's shoulder.

 

*

 

Mei drifted awake, only momentarily confused by her surroundings. She smiled as she remembered and shifted her attention to Alte. She was fast asleep and Mei didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, she kissed her forehead and carefully got up, pulling a bathrobe on over her tank top and shorts. Tying the belt around her waist, she left her quarters and headed to the galley. She smiled sheepishly when she found Tharan and Doc there, talking quietly. "Hello, gentlemen. Um, everything all right?"

 

"All's quiet," Tharan replied, smiling fondly. "Kitata and Havoc Squad are bunked down for the night. How's Zu?"

 

"Still asleep." Mei walked over to the caf machine and poured herself a cup. "How did you get here, if everyone's on _my_ ship?"

 

"Zu's friend, Kaliyo, set us up with an Imperial ship on Nar Shaddaa," Tharan explained. His smile turned vicious. "We set a self destruct once everyone was back in the docking bay."

 

Mei's grin was not nice. "Good." Then Tharan's first statement registered. "She got in touch with Liyo? And she could get her hands on an Imp ship? Who's she running with now that she could pull that off?"

 

Tharan shrugged. "You'd be better off asking Zu that," he answered. "She met with Kaliyo alone."

 

Nodding, Mei took a sip of her caf and leaned back against the counter. "You said Rusk was the only one who suffered something serious?"

 

Doc nodded, sipping his own caf. "Yeah, everyone else was patched up nice and quick by me, Tharan, or Elara."

 

"Havoc's medic, right?" Mei rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Was it my imagination, or did she have an Imp accent?"

 

"Not your imagination." Doc shook his head. "Major Finn said she defected from the Empire and she's a damn good medic"

 

Mei shrugged. "If Aric and his CO trust her, I do, too. Anything else I need to know?"

 

Doc considered that for a moment, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. "Not that I can think of. Have you seen Kira?"

 

"She's asleep in her quarters as far as I know," Mei took a sip of her caf to hide her pleased smile as she remembered Felix carrying Kira to her quarters.

 

Tharan shared an amused look with Mei. "Haven't seen Felix in a while, either."

 

Mei only winked at him. Sobering, she asked quietly, "How was Alte while we were gone?"

 

Grimacing, Tharan sat back in his seat and rubbed a hand down his mustache and goatee.

 

"That bad?" Mei frowned, her heart aching. "Honestly? I'd have refused to go if there'd been any way out of it. I didn't want to leave Alte and I didn't want to keep secrets from her. Master Orgus sent me to find Jomar on Tatooine for a reason, though."

 

"I think she's more mad at whoever came up with the foolhardy idea in the first place," Tharan said. "I was with her on Hoth when she felt something happen to you. It took her hours to wake up. I doubt she's slept more than a few hours at a time since then. She might have slept more when she spent the night with Jinalee and Naulia, but I don't know for sure."

 

"That explains why she's still asleep now." Mei smiled sadly, not at all suspicious that something happened. "As for what happened to me--" she walked over to set her mug on the tabletop and pushed the left shoulder of her robe down so Tharan and Doc could see the scar there.The pale tissue stood out starkly against her skin. "The Emperor sent chain lightning through me to the others. It knocked me out. The next thing I remember after that was sensing Alte for the first time since I left Tython."

 

"I'm amazed she even felt that," Tharan admitted, wincing sympathetically. "Hoth is a hell of a long way away from the Fortress."

 

Mei nodded, turning so they could see her back. The scar there was even larger. "My last thought before I blacked out was of her. I kept reaching for her even though I knew we were too far apart to sense each other. Maybe I managed it because it was extreme circumstances."

 

Doc carefully moved the strap of Mei's tank top so he could get a better look. "I didn't see anything on your scan from these, so they must have healed you. I'd like the chance to scan your shoulder more closely so I can be sure they did a good job."

 

"I already tested the range of motion in my arm and shoulder," Mei told him, pulling her robe back up and turning to pick up her caf. "It wouldn't hurt to be certain, though."

 

Tharan nodded. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

 

Mei shrugged, sipping her caf. "Not a hundred percent, but getting there." She looked at Doc. "Thanks for giving me a mild sedative."

 

"No problem." He smiled warmly and then raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you follow my other order that I gave you before?"

 

She slowly smiled as she remembered the kisses she'd shared with Alte. "I did. Before you even told me to do it."

 

Doc stared at her, puzzled. "How?"

 

Mei smirked as she turned to leave. "I'm not telling."

 

"Aw, c'mon! Don't leave ol' Doc hanging!" he called after her. She didn't respond, so he looked at Tharan. "Do you know?"

 

There was a mischievous sparkle in Tharan's green eyes as he answered, "Maybe."

 

Doc groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "Not you, too!"

 

*

 

Alte woke with a shiver, curling up tighter under the blankets. Stretching out one arm, she frowned at finding an empty bed. She sat up, panic making her heart pound, and reached out for Mei through their bond.

 

Mei sensed Alte's panic and reached out with calm and reassurance as she put the finishing touches on the tray of food she'd cooked for them to share. She carried it carefully to her quarters. "Alte, can you open the door, love? My hands are full."

 

Climbing out of bed, Alte shivered her way to the door and keyed it open. "Why are your--oh." Smiling, she went back to the bed and climbed in, scooting to the far side.

 

Mei grinned and carried the tray to the bed, setting it down on the bedside table. She let her bathrobe drop to the floor and climbed in with Alte, nestling close to her to share body heat. Then she set the tray between them so they could share it. "Since I'm pretty sure you haven't had a good meal since I left, I thought I'd make something for us to share."

 

"I love you," Alte said with feeling, digging in.

 

Mei laughed and kissed Alte's cheek. "I see, you only love me for my cooking skills."

 

Letting her eyes trail down to Mei's cleavage, Alte grinned, blushing at her own audacity, and said, "Among other things."

 

"That's right, my lightsaber skills, too." Mei grinned, taking a bite of the food.

 

"And it's pretty fun watching you spar with Kira," Alte added with a soft laugh. She took a bite and moaned quietly. "How do you always get it so perfect? I tried to make it last week and it wasn't _right_."

 

Mei stared at Alte for a moment, distracted by her moan. Shaking herself, she said, "I use the Force. Also, it helps if you can _see_ what you're doing."

 

Alte laughed sarcastically before forking up a bite and holding it out for Mei. "Unless there's some secret ingredient I don't know about, I made it exactly like you do. I even used my implants and followed the recipe!"

 

Mei leaned forward and slowly took the bite Alte offered, licking the tines to ensure she got every crumb. "Following the recipe exactly only gets you so far. I barely look at it anymore and go with my gut, so that's probably why mine comes out differently."

 

Lost in the thought of what that tongue could do, it took Alte a few moments to reply. She cleared her throat, which turned into a cough. "Maybe."

 

Mei patted Alte's back solicitously. "All right there? You're not catching a cold, are you?"

 

"Stars, I hope not," Alte replied, picking up one of the glasses of water on the tray and taking a long drink. "That's all I'd need, right now."

 

"I'll be hoping you don't get sick." Mei hugged Alte and resumed eating. "Tharan mentioned that you visited Jina and Naulia? How are they?"

 

"They're good," Alte said, nodding. "Jina's making an industrial bar for me, for the next time we make it in."

 

"To mark becoming a Master?" Mei smiled, pleased. "I was thinking of getting another tattoo. Not sure where or what."

 

"Yep," Alte said. "I'm really excited to see what Jina makes. I told her the general concept I wanted, but gave her free rein creatively." She regarded Mei, head tilted. "You have plenty of skin left. You'll figure it out."

 

Mei laughed, resting her forehead against Alte's temple. "You have a point. Doc said my arm and shoulder check out medically, by the way. You probably knew already, but technology agrees with the Force."

 

"I did, but it's nice to know it's been confirmed," Alte replied quietly, pressing back against Mei gently. "I take it nothing dire's happened with the rest of the crew while I was asleep?"

 

"Nope, though I think Tharan and Doc have finally cleared the air between them." Mei scooped up another bite and offered it to Alte.

 

Alte ate the bite eagerly, cleaning every trace of it off the fork with her lips and tongue. "That's good," she said, once she'd swallowed.

 

"Of course it is. I made it." Mei tried for a breezy tone of voice, but didn't quite manage it.

 

Snorting, Alte shot Mei a fond look. "I meant Doc and Tharan. And your food's always good. Except that time we tried synthmeat."

 

"Oh, right." Mei smiled sheepishly. She grimaced as she remembered that one try with synthmeat. "That disaster had _nothing_ to do with my cooking. The only thing synthmeat is good for is the trash. No amount of cooking and slathering with sauce and spices can improve its taste and texture."

 

"Yes," Alte agreed heartily. She yawned, blinking sleepily once she'd finished. "I just woke up," she protested with a laugh.

 

Mei laughed softly. "Tharan told me you haven't been sleeping well, so I'm not surprised."

 

"The bed was too empty," Alte said quietly. "And so was my head."

 

Mei hugged Alte tightly. "It was the same for me." She bit her lip. "So I resorted to drastic measures."

 

"What'd you do?" Alte asked, more curious than disapproving.

 

After a moment, Mei admitted quietly. "I slept with Doc again, but I'd already promised myself it'd be the last time I'd be with anyone but you. It doesn't... feel right."

 

"Is that why you slept with him the first time?" Alte asked quietly.

 

Mei nodded. "It was. I kept thinking about Master Orgus's death, trying to think of how I could have prevented it. Sleeping with Doc distracted me from it long enough to get to sleep. If you'd been on my ship or I'd been on yours, I wouldn't have slept with him."

 

"I'm not going to lie," Alte said, picking at the leftover food. "It hurt knowing you were with him and not me. But, we weren't together. I can't fault you for finding comfort when you needed it."

 

Mei hugged Alte tight. "The only person I've ever truly wanted to be with is you. Anyone else I've been with was for… other reasons."

 

Nodding her head against Mei's shoulder, Alte said, "I know." After a moment, she confessed, "You weren't the only one who did stupid shit while sleep deprived."

 

"Oh? What did you do that was so stupid?" Mei raised her eyebrows, curious.

 

"Well, most recently, I got drunk at Jina and Naulia's and told them what had happened to you," Alte replied, a tad sheepishly. "They promised they wouldn't tell anyone. I think I might have clung onto Naulia's hand when she put me to bed, so she had to sleep in the bed with me."

 

Mei couldn't quite stifle a laugh. "Yeah, that _was_ stupid, but you picked the right people to do it around. If I trust anyone besides our crews to take care of you, it's them."

 

Alte gave an exaggerated huff. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said haughtily then deflated. "Except when I can't," she finished wryly, reaching up and tugging at her ear.

 

Smiling fondly, Mei kissed her cheek. "That's why we have friends to help us when we can't help ourselves." Curious, she asked, "You said that was the most recent stupid thing you did. What else did you do?"

 

"Friends are only effective if they're around to tell you when you're doing something stupid," Alte replied, not meeting Mei's eyes. "Like resigning as a Jedi."

 

Mei pulled back to stare at Alte, shocked. "You resigned? Why?"

 

"They told me I couldn't come after you," Alte said, a stubborn cast to her jaw. "I couldn't just leave you there! After I got the holo from you, I went to them, practically begged to be allowed to come rescue you. They told me to resume my duties, to go to Belsavis and complete my mission there. I couldn't do that. So I left my lightsaber on the table and walked away."

 

"Oh, Alte." Mei hugged her tight, realizing now that she'd missed the lack of Alte's lightsaber in the initial joy of their reunion and the flurry of activity to get going. "I knew you'd come after me, but I didn't expect _that_."

 

Alte gave a sheepish laugh. "I'll admit I regretted it as soon as I was on the shuttle back up to the station. I've formed a bond with Yuon, so I could feel her calling me back, but I'd already set myself on this path. I needed to see it through."

 

"Well, if they don't take you back, then I'm leaving, too." Mei held Alte close. "I'm not leaving you again."

 

"No," Alte said firmly. "If I've ruined my chances with the Council, I'll accept that, but I couldn't take the Order from you. They can't stop me from joining your crew, if they don't accept me back."

 

"You are more important to me than the Order." Mei held Alte's hands in both of hers. "If they can't see by now that we're stronger together, they don't deserve to have either of us among their ranks. I love being a Jedi and helping others, but I love _you_ most of all."

 

Tears in her eyes, Alte freed one hand to pull Mei into a kiss.

 

Mei kissed her back happily, cupping her cheek with one hand.

 

Neither of them noticed that Kira had woken up and opened the door. After watching them for a moment, she announced, "Fucking finally!"

 

Alte jerked back with a gasp that turned into a harsh cough.

 

Kira moved closer, contrite. "I'm sorry, Zu. I didn't mean to make you cough."

 

Mei rubbed Alte's back soothingly, looking at Kira sheepishly. "Hi, sleepyhead."

 

"It's fine," Alte assured her in her own voice with a smile. "You didn't know. _I_ didn't know. How are you doing?"

 

"Better now that I've had some sleep." Kira blushed and glanced down, remembering the moment she'd woken up to find Felix asleep next to her bed. He'd looked so peaceful that she hadn't had the heart to wake him up.

 

Mei grinned when Kira blushed. "Are you sure it was the sleep? Or was it the company?"

 

Smiling benignly, Alte left the teasing to Mei and started picking at the remains of their meal.

 

Kira shrugged, not looking up. "I couldn't say. Of course, I didn't really sleep much while I was a prisoner." She tapped her temple. "I didn't want to give the Emperor a chance to get in my head again, you know."

 

Mei got up and hugged Kira tight. "I know. I figured that was the case, so that's why I let you sleep."

 

Kira returned the hug, leaning on her friend. "So why was Felix in my room?"

 

Grinning, Mei told her, "You had firm hold of his shirt and he couldn't free it, so he just sat by your bed while you slept."

 

"Oh." Kira blushed all over again, hiding her face in Mei's shoulder.

 

Unable to resist, Alte got up from the bed and went over to hug Kira as well. "I was going to send him with Tharan to Balmorra once we get to the Fleet, but do you want him to stay?"

 

Kira hugged Alte tightly, grateful to have her back. "I don't want to be selfish. I think… he should decide whether he stays or goes."

 

Laughing gently, Alte replied, "He likes being useful. If he makes you feel safe, and if you ask, he'll come with us to Tython."

 

"I'm not sure what to do," Kira admitted quietly, still hugging Alte. "I like him, a lot, but Jedi--"

 

Mei made a rude noise at that, rubbing Kira's back. "As long as you don't let your feelings for him get in the way of doing your work, you'll be fine."

 

"You already saw what we both think about that rule," Alte said with a sheepish laugh. "You know we won't tell on you. If you need time to think about it more, that's okay, too."

 

Kira nodded, finally straightening up. "Thanks, Mei, Zu. I… I'd like it if Felix came with us to Tython."

 

Alte nodded as well. "How close are we to the Fleet?"

 

"Not too much farther," Mei told her. "Then on to Tython."

 

Kira smiled and hugged Alte again. "I didn't get a chance to say this before, but it's wonderful to hear your voice again, Zu."

 

Blushing, Alte ducked her face into Kira's shoulder.

 

Mei laughed softly, rubbing Alte's back. "I'm with Kira on that one. When I woke up to you singing earlier, I thought I was still dreaming. Then I realized I wasn't and that's why I had tears in my eyes."

 

Reaching out, Alte pulled Mei into the hug. "I missed you two so much," she whispered, voice clogged with tears.

 

Mei and Kira hugged her back tightly. "We missed you, too, Zu."

 

*

 

"Thank you for helping Alte," Mei told Aric, hugging him tight before he and the others disembarked."I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

 

Returning the hug awkwardly, Aric said, "Happy to help, especially since it meant sticking one to the Empire."

 

Mei laughed and stepped back. "Yes, I'm sure that was your main reason for helping." She turned to Tam'ra. "Thank you, as well. You take good care of Aric, all right?"

 

"Always," Tam'ra agreed, smiling fondly at Aric as he came to her side. "If you need us, Havoc Squad's just a call away. Take care of yourself and Zu."

 

Mei laughed. "I'll take care of Alte as much as she'll let me."

 

Laughing as well, Tam'ra and Aric snapped off sharp salutes before heading out, Yuun and Elara following behind.

 

Kitata offered his hand to Alte while Mei said goodbye to Havoc Squad. "It was quite a ride, but fun. Look me up if you need a damn good pilot again."

 

Grinning, Alte shook his hand. "If you ever need some damn good Jedi, we'll be there. Thank you," she finished with feeling.

 

He waved off her thanks. "Any chance to stick one to the Empire. Give Zenith my regards."

 

Alte laughed and nodded. "Will do."

 

He gave her a sloppy salute before following the soldiers down the ramp, whistling a little as he headed off in search of his crew.

 

Shaking her head with a smile, Alte joined Mei, wrapping an arm around her waist. "If we had time, I'd suggest stopping by Naulia and Jina's shop."

 

Mei nodded, resting her head against Alte's. "I'd like to see them, too, but we need to speak with the Council. The next time we have a break between missions."

 

"Yeah," Alte agreed quietly.

 

Tharan came down the ramp. "You'll call as soon as you learn the Council's decision?" he asked.

 

Smiling fondly, Alte replied, "Yes, Tharan."

 

"We're coming for you no matter what they say, you know that, right?" he said.

 

"Yes, Tharan," Alte repeated, barely holding in a laugh.

 

"And you'll be there, right? No matter what?" He double-checked.

 

" _Yes_ , Tharan," Alte said again.

 

Mei didn't quite stifle a laugh of her own as she stepped forward to hug him tight. "Thank you, Tharan."

 

Tharan blinked at her, confused, "Whatever for?"

 

"For looking after Alte." Mei smiled, amused by his confusion.

 

"Of course," he replied, shrugging and shaking his head.

 

Alte rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

 

Tharan gave her a skeptical look, but didn't comment.

 

Chuckling, Mei kissed his cheek, and then stepped back. "She'll let you know, Tharan. Now get going so you can tell the others the rescue was a success."

 

Rolling his eyes, Tharan headed off for the hangar where C2 had landed Alte's ship after flying it back to the Fleet from Nar Shaddaa.

 

Alte barely held in the cough that wanted to break free until Tharan was around the corner and out of sight. "For the love of the stars," she muttered once the fit had passed.

 

Mei rubbed her back, understanding why Alte had kept it secret from Tharan. "Let Doc check if you're coming down with something at least."

 

"I'm fine," Alte protested. "It's just from talking so much all at once."

 

"Please, for my sake?" Mei requested quietly, lightly stroking Alte's cheek.

 

Even as she tilted her cheek into Mei's touch, Alte groaned petulantly. "Fine," she agreed. Pressing a kiss to Mei's palm, she pulled away to head down to the medbay, passing Scourge on his way up. Only once he was past did she shiver at having someone so dark on board. She really hoped he wasn't going to be around for long.

 

"We need to speak about why I desire an audience with your Jedi Council," Scourge told Mei once he reached the top of the stairs leading to the engine compartment.

 

Glaring at him, Mei reluctantly nodded. "Fine, I suppose it'd be best that I know before we actually _get_ to Tython." She turned to Kira. "Tell Felix we're clear for departure as soon as the ship's closed up."

 

"Will do." Kira nodded and turned to close the ramp and hatch before heading to the cockpit.

 

"This way." Mei led Scourge in the opposite direction to the lounge. Once there, she turned to face him, arms crossed. "Why do you want to speak with the Jedi Council?"

 

Scourge proceeded to explain about seeing Mei in a vision, defeating the Emperor, three hundred years ago. "I have waited all these years to see your face again. Now that I have, I know the Emperor's time is near."

 

"Believe me, I would _gladly_ kill the Emperor if I could," Mei propped her fists on her hips. "Except for the small matter that I was just under his control for about a month."

 

He shook his head. "You will have another chance. For now, the Emperor has other plans that need to be stopped if we don't want all life in the galaxy to be wiped out."

 

Mei stared at him in surprise and worry. "Say what?"

 

"I will explain further when we speak with your council," he told her coolly.

 

She rolled her eyes. "Because it'd be too much to expect you to tell me _everything_ at once."

 

"I have not remained the Emperor's Wrath all this time by revealing everything I know at once." He turned to leave, and then hesitated. "Your allies are very devoted to you. Take care that you don't spoil it."

 

Before Mei could ask what he meant, he left. Groaning in annoyance, she headed to the cockpit to see how things were going. She found Kira and Felix seated in the pilot and copilot's seats, making calculations for the jump to hyperspace that would take them to Tython. Satisfied, she decided to check in with Doc and Alte.

 

*

 

"Hey, Doc," Alte greeted a tad petulantly as she stepped into the medbay.

 

"Hey, Alte'zu." Doc marked his spot on the datapad he was reading and got up. "What brings you here?"

 

Crossing her arms and looking away, she replied, "Mei guilted me into coming to see you over a little cough. I told her it's probably just from talking for the first time in years, but she insisted."

 

"She's worried about you, that's why she did it," he told her, patting the medbed. "Besides, there's more that can cause a cough. Best to rule them out."

 

Nodding reluctantly, Alte went over and sat on the medbed.

 

Doc dug out his scanner and used it to examine Alte. Quietly, he told her, "I'm sorry if I hurt you by sleeping with Mei. I didn't intend to, but that's no excuse."

 

"I had no claim to her affections," Alte replied using her implants. "I won't deny that it hurt, but I can't fault you for finding her irresistible." She gave him a lopsided grin.

 

Chuckling, Doc nodded. "True, but now there's no chance of that happening. You two belong together and you're both happier than I've ever seen. Even Kira is happier."

 

Alte hummed in agreement. "I'm surprised Kira hasn't said 'I told you so' yet to either of us."

 

"She'll get there," Doc assured her. He looked at the scanner and frowned slightly. "Looks like you're coming down with a cold. I can give you something for it, but you'll be a little miserable for a few days."

 

She shook her head. "Medicines tend to react oddly with my implants or just plain don't work. It'll be easier to just let it run its course. I'll rest, drink plenty of fluids, and let Mei fuss over me all she wants."

 

"She'd fuss over you anyway." Doc laughed, though part of him couldn't help being a little envious. "Tharan might be able to come up with something that won't interact with your implants. I'd try, but he's had more experience figuring out what will and won't do the trick."

 

"By then it'd be too late, wouldn't it?" Alte asked. "Antivirals are usually only effective before the virus can really take hold, right?"

 

Doc nodded reluctantly, and then brightened. "I could contact him and ask him for help, then he can transmit the formula and there you go."

 

Alte gave him a quelling look. "If you contact him now, he'll turn my ship right around and follow us back to Tython. He needs to go tell the others our mission was a success. No. I'll suffer through it."

 

"Fine. It's your choice." Doc turned to put the scanner away. "I'll put together a vaccine for the others so they won't get sick at least."

 

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry if I'm being stubborn, Doc."

 

"I understand your reasoning," he told her, digging through his medkit. "Stars know Mei's been just as bad sometimes."

 

Alte laughed and said, "And you've only known her for a few months."

 

"Sometimes, that's long enough." Doc laughed with her.

 

"What's long enough?" Mei asked, coming into the medbay, pleased to find Doc and Alte laughing together.

 

"Nothing," Alte replied with an innocent smile.

 

Mei glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Riiiight." She turned to Doc. "What's the verdict?"

 

"Alte'zu has a cold," Doc told her, injecting himself with the vaccine. He swapped the vials and approached Mei with it. "She's refused to take anything for it because of her implants, but I'd like to vaccinate everyone else."

 

Mei extended her arm to Doc. "Go ahead." She looked at Alte. "You didn't want to contact Tharan about helping Doc develop something that won't interact with your implants?"

 

"Considering how long it took him to leave?" Alte asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Good point." Mei rubbed her arm where Doc had injected her. "Felix and Kira are in the cockpit, Rusk is in the galley and I don't know where Scourge disappeared to."

 

"Scourge, right." Doc turned back to his kit to rummage through it. He frowned. "I don't have anything for Sith Purebloods."

 

Mei shrugged. "He's over three hundred years old. I'm pretty sure he's had all this crud already."

 

"You never know." Doc shook his head. "I'll vaccinate the others at least." So saying, he disappeared up the stairs.

 

"So what's the story with Scourge?" Alte asked, getting up and walking over to wrap her arms around Mei's waist.

 

Mei sighed and rested her forehead against Alte's. "Apparently, he saw my face in a vision three hundred years ago. A vision where I killed the Emperor."

 

Alte blinked, thrown. "I… That's…" she trailed off, uncertain how she felt about that idea.

 

Mei hugged Alte tight, closing her eyes. "Pretty much how I feel about it, too. He still hasn't told me why he wants to speak with the Council, but he's hinted that if we don't stop the Emperor, all life in the galaxy will be wiped out."

 

"Well, shit," Alte said with feeling.

 

*

 

Felix tried not to be too much of a rube as he followed Mei, Alte, Kira, and Scourge through the Jedi Temple, but _wow._

 

Kira squeezed Alte's arm before dropping back to walk with Felix, murmuring, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

 

"It's… wow." Felix stared up at the high ceilings and just soaked in the general feeling of the Temple. "I've never felt anything like it, before."

 

Smiling, she squeezed his hand gently. "Tython, like Korriban, is strong in the Force. Unlike Korriban, though, it's strong in the Light Side, rather than the Dark Side. Coming here, for me, Mei, and Zu, is a bit like coming home."

 

He looked down at her and smiled, a touch of sadness in his eyes. "I'm glad you have somewhere like this."

 

Kira squeezed his hand again, wishing she could banish the sadness in his eyes. "I hope that Zu's ship feels like home for you, or will feel that way in time."

 

"Maybe," he said quietly, returning her squeeze. _Or maybe it'll be a person rather than a place._

 

Mei glanced at Alte with a sly grin, feeling Kira's wistfulness through their bond. On Mei's other side, Scourge glowered at everyone who stared at them. Tython didn't feel _right_ to him. Not the way Korriban did.

 

Alte shared Mei's grin for a moment before a sneeze interrupted it, echoing in the stone halls of the Temple. "Slag."

 

Mei wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Let's get this over with so you can rest."

 

Nodding, Alte sniffled miserably.

 

"Alte!" Yuon called, coming towards them with a happy smile. "Oh my Padawan, I'm glad to see you home again, and triumphant, as well."

 

Both Mei and Kira stared at Yuon, shocked. Mei looked away first, biting the inside of her cheek. In all their years together, she'd been the only allowed to call Alte by that nickname. Everyone else either used her full name or Zu. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pushing away the stab of jealousy. _It's Alte's choice, not mine._

 

Kira glanced down, hiding the sting of hurt that Yuon could call Alte by the special nickname while she couldn't. _We're still friends, that's the important part._

 

Alte sent comfort and apologies to Mei and Kira even as she greeted her Master. "Yuon, it's good to see you. I'm sorry I missed you last time."

 

Yuon gave her a canny look but embraced her anyway. "I am as well." She pulled back and set her hands on Alte's shoulders. "I see you were successful in your mission," she said, glancing at Mei and Kira and giving Scourge a curious look.

 

Mei nodded, managing a small smile. "Yes, she was, and I'm very glad to see you looking well, Master Yuon."

 

Kira moved to stand on Alte's other side. "Do you know if the Council is meeting right now? I don't think barging in again would be the best idea."

 

"I believe Syo is in the chamber doing some work," Yuon replied, smiling at Mei and Kira. "He can summon the others if the news hasn't already circulated the Temple."

 

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Alte said, "How are the knights and Novlan doing?"

 

"They are well," Yuon answered with a soft laugh. "Vik and Savakan aren't on guard duty today and Novlan's been assigned a Master."

 

"I'm glad," Alte said, satisfied.

 

Mei squeezed Alte's hand comfortingly. "We should go. Best to get it over with."

 

Nodding, Alte squeezed Mei's hand back.

 

Hiding a smile, Yuon led the way to the Council Chambers.

 

Mei held Alte's hand firmly until they entered the Council Chambers. Then she reluctantly released it. She had no intention of providing the Council with an excuse to separate them permanently.

 

Kira bumped Alte's shoulder with her own, sending support and reassurance through their bond.

 

Alte smiled wanly at Kira then at Mei.

 

As Yuon had predicted, the Council was waiting for them in the Chambers.

 

Mei stepped forward and bowed slightly to the Council. "Master Satele, I regretfully report that my mission to capture the Emperor ended in failure. I do not know where Master Braga, Warren Sedoru, or Leeha Narezz are. If not for Master Alte'zu insisting on rescuing me from the Emperor's Fortress, I would not have broken his control and returned to you now."

 

"Master Satele, members of the Council, I humbly submit myself to whatever punishment you see fit for disobeying the Council's order to continue my duties," Alte said gravely, bowing.

 

"Before you make your decision, Masters," Mei added before they could speak, "Lord Scourge has indicated to me that the galaxy is in danger from the Emperor. If not for Master Alte'zu, we would not have this chance to stop those plans, whatever they may be."

 

"I hardly think a punishment is necessary," Yuon said, stepping up beside Alte. "I could feel her sincere regret before she even left Tython the last time she was here."

 

"Regret over disobeying or resigning?" Master Kaedan wondered.

 

"Both," Alte answered truthfully. "I didn't want to disobey my orders, but my main purpose with the Rift Alliance and finding the Esh-ka is to bolster the Republic as much as possible. Mei is one of the strongest Jedi we have. We need her."

 

"And Kira," Mei added, gesturing to her, determined that she get her due as well.

 

"And Kira," Alte echoed, shooting Kira an apologetic glance.

 

Kira smiled reassuringly at Alte. She was used to being passed over by now. If she didn't want to perpetually stand in Mei and Alte's shadows, she'd have requested a different assignment long ago.

 

"You are right in one respect," Master Satele said. "We do need Knights Meibelle and Kira for the fight ahead. But we also need you. Your rescue could have gone terribly wrong and we would have been without three of our most powerful Jedi."

 

Alte winced and bowed her head.

 

"Don't mistake us," Syo added. "We are all incredibly grateful to have all of you back, but it could have gone a lot worse than it did. Despite your actions, we do still need your skills and the relationship you have built with the Rift Alliance. We hereby reinstate you as a Master of the Jedi Order."

 

Reaching down, Yuon unclipped Alte's lightsaber from her belt and offered it to her Padawan.

 

Alte took her lightsaber gratefully, relief flooding through her at the feel of it in her hand once again. "Thank you."

 

Mei stifled a sigh of relief. This was the best solution for everyone involved. She shot a glance at Master Kaedan, who looked like he'd taken a bite of something very sour. "Congratulations, Alte."

 

"I'm glad for you," Kira added, reaching out to squeeze Alte's arm.

 

Felix sighed with relief. He really didn't want to contemplate where he would've been sent if Alte hadn't been given her place back in the Order.

 

Master Syo turned to Lord Scourge. "What do you have to tell us about the Emperor?"

 

Scourge stepped forward to address the Council, his stark black cloak and armor a sharp contrast to everyone and everything else in the room. "Jedi are not alone in seeing visions of the future. Centuries ago, I had a vision of the Emperor destroying the galaxy. Republic, Empire, everything--gone." He gestured to Mei. "Knight Meibelle has the power to stop him."

 

"Extinguishing all life, in every star system?" Mei asked, skeptical. "No one could do that."

 

"He wields power that no Jedi or Sith has dreamed of," Scourge told her, and then turned back to the Council. "The renewed war is merely a diversion to conceal the Emperor's designs. His true plans are already in motion across the galaxy. One by one, every star system will simply die. Trillions will perish."

 

Satele folded her arms across her chest, as skeptical as Mei. "How will that benefit the Emperor?"

 

"He'll feed on those deaths to become more powerful than all the Jedi and Sith combined. An immortal being of unlimited power." Scourge's tone indicated he was forcing himself to be patient with them.

 

Mei shook her head. "The Emperor defeated my strike team without a fight." She reached up and touched the scar he'd left before she could stop herself. "He's stronger than we realized."

 

"A thousand years ago, the Emperor tricked an entire Sith world into aiding a dark ritual," Scourge informed them. "He promised great power."

 

Kira gave a soft sound of disbelief. "Not for them. For him."

 

"Precisely." Scourge nodded. "The ritual consumed every living thing on the planet. He absorbed those life essences through the Force."

 

"That explains how he's lived so long," Mei mused, shuddering at the thought of a whole planet dying in a single blow. "And where all his power comes from."

 

Scourge nodded again. "That was merely one world. Imagine what he'll become after consuming millions. The Emperor has manipulated events for centuries toward one goal: performing an even greater ritual that will destroy this galaxy."

 

"Something tells me that it's not simply a matter of performing the ritual," Kira remarked, propping her hands on her hips.

 

"Indeed. It requires a sacrifice to begin: billions of simultaneous deaths." Scourge looked around to ensure he had everyone's attention. "He seeks to commit genocide on Belsavis."

 

"How does he intend to do that?" Alte asked. "Between the inmates and the guards, there's thousands of people there."

 

This time, Scourge shook his head. "That, I do not know. If we are to stop this sacrifice, we must go there as soon as possible and save Belsavis."

 

Master Kaedan glowered at Scourge, drawing and igniting his lightsaber. "What do you mean 'we', Sith? Your role in this is over."

 

"That's not for you to say, Master Kaedan," Mei told, forcing her voice to remain level and calm.

 

Scourge didn't seem unsettled by the idea that Master Kaedan would gladly attack him if at all possible. "I know the Emperor's ways. Belsavis is not the only world in danger. We must find the others and I cannot help you from a prison cell. Like it or not, we need each other."

 

Master Satele nodded. "He's right. I can feel the truth. Without his help, we are all dead. The Council will concentrate on locating other worlds at risk and finding our missing friends. I'm counting on Knight Meibelle and Knight Kira to stop the Emperor's plans."

 

"I won't let you down," Mei assured them, bowing slightly to acknowledge her orders.

 

Kira bowed as well, determined. "We _will_ stop the Emperor."

 

"Before you leave, Knight Meibelle, I'd like a word with you in my meditation chambers," Master Satele requested.

 

Mei bowed again. "Yes, Master Satele."

 

With that, the masters stood up to leave. Master Kaedan stalked past them without a word. Masters Syo and Kiwiiks, however, stopped to speak with them. "It is good to see you both again." Master Kiwiiks smiled as she addressed Mei and Kira.

 

"Thank you, Master Kiwiiks." Kira smiled shyly at her former master.

 

Mei nodded, squeezing Kira's arm. "Kira resisted the Emperor's attempts to control her again, as well as torture by the Sith. She's become quite strong."

 

"Even Felix guessed she was strong," Alte added, gesturing to the man in question.

 

"Uh, it wasn't hard to figure out?" Felix offered. "If she's worked with Knight Meibelle and Master Alte'zu so long and kept up, it stood to reason she was pretty strong."

 

Kira ducked her head, still a little bashful. Mei hugged her gently. "You're one of the Heroes of Tython for a reason, Kira."

 

Quietly, Kira admitted, "I just want to help people and stop the Empire."

 

"Which you're doing," Felix replied, smiling. "By working with Mei and Zu."

 

Mei stifled a laugh. Noticing that Master Satele was gone, she told them, "Excuse me. I'd better go see Master Satele so we can head for Belsavis as soon as possible."

 

"That would be wise," Scourge agreed, arms folded across his chest.

 

"I'll go up to the station and get the ship ready to launch so we can leave as soon as you're aboard," Kira offered, hugging Mei.

 

"Thanks, Kira." Mei hugged her back, and then turned to leave the Council Chambers, heading down to see Master Satele.

 

"Come find me in Yuon's quarters when you're done," Alte called after Mei before turning and hugging Yuon. "Thank you for keeping my lightsaber safe for me."

 

"Of course," Yuon replied, returning Alte's hug. "Come, tell me all about your daring rescue of Meibelle." Laughing, Alte followed Yuon from the Council Chambers.

 

"I'll help you, Kira," Felix said.

 

"Thanks, Felix." Kira smiled and led him out of the chambers. With an annoyed sigh, Scourge followed the two. The sooner he was off this planet, the better.

 

*

 

"You wished to speak with me, Master Satele?" Mei requested once she'd entered.

 

Master Satele nodded, her expression serious. "Normally, after someone has been possessed by the Emperor, we keep them here on Tython to aid their recovery. Lord Scourge's news, however, prevents that in your case."

 

Mei nodded. "I understand, Master Satele, and I honestly can't remember anything that happened while I was under his control."

 

Giving her a shrewd look, Master Satele commented, "I imagine spending the flight here with Alte'zu helped you more than any amount of time you could spend here on Tython."

 

"I-- yes." Mei nodded again. "I know we're not supposed to form attachments, Master Satele, but I think it was my bond with Alte that helped me break the Emperor's control."

 

Master Satele smiled reassuringly. "I understand, Meibelle. I can see now that you two are stronger together and it was wrong of the Council to try to keep you two apart."

 

Mei stared at her in surprise. "You-- you're not going to--"

 

"Not if I can help it." Master Satele gently squeezed her hands. "Your missions may do that, but we will leave that to the Force to decide."

 

"Thank you, Master Satele." Mei couldn't resist hugging her, stepping back with a blush the next moment.

 

Master Satele only smiled. "Go to Belsavis now, and stop the Emperor's plans there. The Council will do what we can to uncover his other plans."

 

"Yes, Master." Mei bowed and hurried from the room, eager to find Alte again.

 

*

 

Once they were safely in the privacy of Yuon's rooms, she turned to Alte. "I take it you have no need for the bond blocking techniques Master Kiwiiks taught you?"

 

Ducking her head to hide any potential darkening of her cheeks, Alte replied. "Not anymore."

 

"Good, I'm glad," Yuon said, taking Alte's hands in her own. "There is a lightness about you that was missing, before."

 

Alte looked up at her in surprise. "But the Code--"

 

"I'm definitely not qualified to cast aspersions on anyone's choices," Yuon answered with an impish grin. "I never did thank you for shielding my daughter."

 

"Your daughter? But I di--Oh my stars." Alte gave an embarrassed laugh. "And all this time I thought her signature was only familiar because she was Master Fain's daughter."

 

"She is, but also mine," Yuon replied.

 

"Your secret is safe with me," Alte said, releasing Yuon's hands so she could bow.

 

"And Mei?" Yuon asked with a knowing smile.

 

"Only if you don't mind," Alte answered sheepishly.

 

"I don't mind," Yuon assured her. "How is Qyzen?"

 

Alte snorted a laugh. "We went to Taris to take down a Trandoshan who was using a Wookiee to get rid of his rivals and he ended up with his own clan."

 

Yuon threw her head back and laughed in delight. "How in the galaxy did he manage that?"

 

*

 

"And that's how Qyzen ended up with his own clan," Alte finished as Mei entered Yuon's rooms.

 

Mei blinked at that, having not heard that before. "Qyzen has his own clan?"

 

Alte nodded, giggling. "He wasn't happy, at first, but I talked him around. I'll tell you the story on the way to Belsavis."

 

"This ought to be good." Mei grinned, thinking of the Trandoshan who seemed content to simply fight by Alte's side or find animals to hunt if his presence wasn't needed. She turned to Yuon and hugged her. "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. You caught me off-guard."

 

Returning Mei's hug, Yuon assured her. "I quite understand. I hold the honor of using it in the highest regard."

 

"Alte'zu was too formal and Zu didn't feel right," Alte explained quietly, abashed.

 

Mei nodded, reaching out to squeeze Alte's hand. "I understand, and, if you had to choose one other person, Master Yuon would be the best choice."

 

"I think I hurt Kira's feelings," Alte murmured.

 

Yuon smiled gently. "She will understand. It's an honor to hear your voice, my Padawan."

 

Confused, Alte blinked at Yuon before realizing she'd been using her own voice since they got to Yuon's rooms. "Oh. Um. Thank you?"

 

Mei giggled. "Actually, I think Master Yuon should be thanking you."

 

Rolling her eyes, Alte took Mei's hand and started towing her from the room. "It was lovely to see you, Yuon. Bye!"

 

Laughing, Yuon called, "Goodbye, Alte, Mei."

 

"Bye, Master Yuon," Mei called back, letting Alte tow her from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are the lifeblood of an author. If you like it, please let us know, even if it's just a kudo.


	14. Belsavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Alte work together again. Scourge finds it annoying. Mei doesn't give a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end of the storylines. We have PLANS for after, though. A panic attack is depicted in this chapter, sort of towards the beginning.

"Tharan," Alte greeted him with a smile. "Assemble the others and the Rift Alliance and meet us at Belsavis."

"I take it you've been reinstated?" Tharan asked, a grin in his voice.

"I have," Alte replied, laughing when a cheer from more than just Tharan came over the holo.

"I knew they'd take you back!" Nadia said happily.

"Mei's heading for Belsavis as well, so we'll meet you there," Alte said.

 _"Relieved Hunter and others are safe,"_ Qyzen rumbled.

"Me, too, Qyzen. I'll see you all when we get to Belsavis," Alte told them.

"See you there," Tharan assured her before cutting the feed.

Mei grinned as she hugged Alte tight. "It'll be good to see the others again."

"Nadia's going to hug you until you can't breathe," Alte warned with a fond smile.

Mei laughed. "I survived the Emperor. I can survive Nadia."

Snorting, Alte rolled her shoulders. "Come on, I feel a little stiff. I need some exercise."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you rest?" Mei didn't want to risk Alte's health more than necessary.

Kira let out an indelicate snort. "She rested most of the flight to the Fleet."

"And that's why I'm stiff," Alte explained with a fond smile. "Stop being such a worrywart, Mei. I bet Kira will spar with me if you won't."

Kira grinned. "Yes, I will. Alte's not the only one who's stiff."

Mei made a face at the two of them and kissed Alte's cheek. "You know I worry because I love you, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Alte smiled softly. "I love you, too, but trust me to know when I need to rest and when I need to move."

Rolling her eyes, Mei rubbed the tip of her nose against Alte's. "Fine, but I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if you overdo it."

"Just go spar already," Kira told them, equal parts amused and exasperated.

Moving away from Mei, Alte went and hugged Kira. "You're more than welcome to spar with us," she offered.

Kira returned the hug, glancing at Mei over her shoulder. "You know, I think I'll sit this one out. Have fun, though."

"If you're sure," Alte said quietly.

"I'm sure." Kira smiled reassuringly.

Mei hugged the two of them. "It'll be fine, Alte. Kira can spar with us another time."

"I just don't want you to feel left out," Alte told Kira.

Kira laughed and squeezed them both. "It's fine. Go on."

Alte opened her mouth to say something, but Felix interrupted. "Oh for the love of the _stars_ , Zu, just _go_."

She twitched, having forgotten that he was sitting on the couch reading a holonovel. Glaring lightly at Felix, she took Mei's hand and towed her to the practice room.

Chuckling, Mei waved at Felix and Kira before she disappeared out the door.

Laughing herself, Kira sat down near Felix. Despite the time they'd spent together, she still felt a little shy around him. After a moment, she asked him, "What're you reading?"

Felix ducked his head, blushing a little. "It's um. _Herding For Love_ ," he answered.

" _Herding For Love_?" Kira repeated, a little surprised. "You like romance novels, too?"

"Too?" he asked, sitting up. "Have you read this one, yet?"

Kira shook her head. "No, I haven't had a chance." She glanced towards the training room. "First I was too worried about the mission to focus on reading. Then, of course, I was a prisoner and they didn't give me any reading material, which was very rude of them. After that, I was too busy sleeping to read."

He offered her the datapad. "Here, I've read it once, already."

"Oh, um, are you sure?" Kira hesitated to take it, though it was awfully sweet of him to offer.

"I'm sure," Felix said with a smile. "My door's always open if you ever want to talk about terrible romance novels with someone."

Kira laughed, accepting the datapad. "Thanks, Felix." She glanced down, disinclined to leave him just yet. "Also, I, um, wanted to thank you for putting me to bed and staying with me. It was very sweet of you."

"You kind of didn't give me much of a choice," he replied with a wry grin.

She blushed, ducking her head. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize how tired I was. Kind of hard to sleep if you're trying to keep the Emperor out of your head."

"Hey," he said quietly, touching her hand. "I didn't say I minded. I'm glad you felt safe enough _to_ fall asleep on me."

She smiled shyly, clasping his hand with hers. "You make it easy to feel safe. There's just something about you that's very reassuring and comforting."

He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back. "It's been a long time since anyone considered me reassuring and comforting," he said, a touch sadly.

A shiver ran through Kira at the brush of his lips. "Yeah, I guess you've kind of had to be a hardass with your men rather than reassuring or comforting."

He snorted softly. "I didn't generally have time to coddle them." A quick grin flashed across his face. "Hoth's comm aerials were good for keeping soldiers in line."

Kira blinked and stared at him in confusion. "Comm aerials? How does that figure?"

"They collect ice almost as fast as you can clear it off," he explained with a crooked grin. "For the really… trying soldiers, I'd assign them ice-clearing duty on them."

"Oooooh. I like that idea." Kira grinned wickedly. "I'll have to keep that in mind if I'm ever assigned a Padawan."

Felix echoed her grin. "You're devious. I like it."

"Hey, just because I'm a Jedi doesn't mean I'm _always_ nice and sweet." Kira chuckled. "Some people can really test our vaunted patience."

"Like Zu when she's not feeling well?" he asked with a wink.

Stifling a giggle, Kira nodded. "Or Mei when her emotions have gotten the better of her. Did she or Zu ever tell you that she punched an SIS agent?"

"Nooo," Felix replied, grinning with delight.

Kira smiled. "Well, to be fair, it was the first time she and Zu had been back to Nar Shaddaa since they became Jedi." Kira rubbed the back of her neck, sobering a little. "We all have some pretty bad memories of that moon. Anyway, long story short, the SIS bureau headquarters had been compromised, leading to the bureau chief's death. The senior agent decided they were going to pull out without bothering to help us finish our mission. Mei was so annoyed and frustrated that she just hauled back and punched him, right in the nose."

He doubled over, laughing, before sitting back up, clapping with delight. "The best part is," he managed between his laughter. "I can just imagine her doing that."

Kira nodded, amused by his reaction. "Yep. She's always found it difficult to repress her emotions like Jedi are expected to, but she usually manages to at least channel them productively. That time, she didn't quite manage it."

Still chuckling, Felix shook his head. "You three are unlike any Jedi I've met."

She tilted her head, studying him for a moment. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good," he assured her, grinning. "Definitely good."

*

When they reached the training room, Mei took Alte's hands in both of hers. "How about we spar without lightsabers this time?"

"Sure," Alte agreed, setting her lightsaber aside on the shelf with the little orb droids.

Mei set her lightsaber with Alte's, turning to face her once more. "Your resignation reminded me that my hand-to-hand skills are a little rusty. I've gotten too used to relying on my lightsaber."

Nodding, Alte stretched her arms before falling into a defensive posture. "It's been too long since we've had to _really_ fight. If the Council ever sends me to Dantooine to train the younglings, I think I might teach them hand-to-hand, if they don't know it already. There's always the possibility that your lightsaber will be damaged or knocked away. The Force is all well and good, but knowing how to use your hands and feet to fight is just as important."

"Exactly." Mei started to pull her hair back, and then stopped, remembering it was gone. Pushing that thought away, she moved into a defensive position facing Alte. On a whim, she took a moment to blow a kiss at her. She did it partly because she _could_ and partly to see if it'd throw Alte off-balance.

While Mei was distracted blowing her a kiss, Alte tackled her around the waist, bearing her to the padded floor. She grinned and dropped a kiss on Mei's nose.

"Oh, you--" Mei managed to roll them over, legs straddling Alte's waist, and kissed Alte softly.

Alte pressed up into the kiss and then kept pressing, tipping Mei onto her back. "Are we sparring or doing foreplay?"

Mei grinned, sliding her hands up to thread her fingers into Alte's hair. "I don't care. I just want to be with you."

Her eyes falling closed involuntarily, Alte pressed into Mei's touch. "We can do that when we're not sparring," she said a tad breathlessly.

"Yes, we can," Mei murmured, shifting so she could press kisses to Alte's neck, nipping playfully.

"Fuck it," Alte moaned, pressing Mei closer to her neck.

Mei turned her head to kiss Alte hungrily, sliding one hand down to wrap her arm around Alte's waist, keeping her close.

Alte stretched out on top of Mei, pressing her into the floor, and just lost herself in Mei: in her scent, in her touch, in the little sighs she let out as they kissed.

As wonderful as it was to kiss Alte and hold her close, when Mei closed her eyes, another face flashed across her mind: the Sith pureblood who'd directed her to torture Kira. Except instead of scowling, he was smiling, as if in pleasure. Gasping, Mei pushed at Alte, her weight suddenly suffocating and oppressive instead of pleasant and welcome. "Off. Please, get off me."

Alte quickly rolled off Mei, coming up in a crouch, eyes wide and worried. "Mei?"

With the weight off of her, Mei sat up and drew her knees to her chest. Then she pressed her face into her knees and wrapped her arms over her head. Her whole body shook as she muttered, "Stars, no. Not him. No, no, no."

At a loss as to how to help, Alte crept a little closer and pressed the button to close the door with the Force. "I'm here, Mei," she murmured. "You're safe. You're home."

Mei's mutters died away, but she remained curled up and shaking. She could feel unfamiliar hands touching her, caressing her, and shook even more.

Clutching her hands together, Alte wondered whether she should touch Mei or if that would make things worse. She bit her lower lip and reached out with hand, touching Mei's foot gently. "I'm here, love. You're home, you're safe."

Alte's touch distracted Mei from the phantom sensations. She freed one hand to clasp Alte's, holding tight to it. She focused on the contact to push away everything else.

Rubbing Mei's hand with her thumb, Alte reached out with her other hand and rubbed Mei's other arm. "I've got you, love."

Mei slowly uncurled, focusing on Alte. With a strangled sob, she pulled Alte close. She pressed her face into the crook of Alte's neck, breathing in her scent, letting her heartbeat reassure her. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"I'm here, I've got you," Alte murmured, holding Mei close and rubbing her back comfortingly, pressing back her worry and anger. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry," Mei whispered, clutching Alte's shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Alte shushed her softly, holding her tighter. "Nothing to be sorry for, love."

Mei pressed her face more firmly into Alte's shoulder, shuddering a little.

Concerned by the emotions she felt from Mei and Alte, Kira hurried to the training room and knocked on the closed door. "Zu? Mei? Are you all right?"

"Can Kira come in?" Alte asked quietly, rubbing her thumb over the back of Mei's neck.

Mei nodded, refusing to let go of Alte just yet.

"Come in, Kira," Alte called.

Kira carefully opened the door and poked her head in. Her heart ached when she saw Mei clinging to Alte. She walked over and knelt beside her two friends. "What happened?"

"Flashback, I think," Alte replied sadly. "It's a little odd being on this side of things," she observed with a sad, wry grin.

Kira nodded, hesitantly reaching out to rest her hand on Mei's back. "She hasn't really had a chance to process things, I think."

The contact from Kira helped some of the tension ease from Mei's shoulders and she slowly relaxed her grip on Alte's shirt.

"Yeah," Alte agreed quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Mei's shoulder. "We're here, love."

Letting out a deep, shuddering sigh, Mei shifted so she could see Kira while still holding on to Alte, her face a mess of teartracks. Quietly, she told them, "That… was unexpected."

Alte smiled a soft, understanding smile and ran her hand over the back of Mei's head. "They usually are. We know one of your triggers now, so we can avoid it in the future."

Mei smiled sadly, scrubbing her face with the heels of her palms. "If it's a comfort, I quite enjoyed the kissing."

Kira stifled a giggle, glancing between the two. "I thought you were going to spar, not make out?"

"We were!" Alte protested, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "With added kisses."

Rolling her eyes, Kira commented, "Maybe I _should_ have joined you after all."

"We were just fine on our own," Mei retorted, smiling fondly at Alte. "Though Alte proved I'm rustier at hand-to-hand combat than her. She kicked my butt."

Alte poked Mei in the ribs. "I wasn't the one that got distracted blowing a kiss."

Mei squirmed and poked Alte back. " _You_ were supposed to get distracted by the kiss itself."

"That explains how the two of you ended up making out like teenagers," Kira commented dryly, happy for the two of them.

"Wouldn't you be distracted if you were sparring with a certain soldier?" Alte asked teasingly.

Kira ducked her head, blushing. "We're not talking about _me_ here."

"I'm just trying to help you see it from our point of view," Alte replied with a wink.

Kira stuck her tongue out at Alte, but reluctantly nodded, "Yes, I'd be distracted, but I wouldn't make out with him." _Not yet, anyway._

"Yet." Alte grinned, tracing absent patterns on Mei's side.

Kira blushed again and looked away.

Mei grinned and rested her head on Alte's shoulder. "No matter what does or doesn't happen between you two, we'll be happy for you, Kira."

Alte nodded, feeling contrite. "If you need me to back off on the teasing, you're welcome to tell me so."

Kira shook her head, smiling reassuringly at Alte. "You don't need to. I know it's because you truly care about us and want us to be happy." She grinned. "Stars know I've teased the two of you enough about each other."

Mei chuckled, reaching out to take Kira's hand and squeeze it. "Exactly. If he hurts you, though, I reserve the right to kick his butt."

"Get in line," Alte said, grinning wickedly.

Kira rolled her eyes, secretly touched that they were so protective of her. "He doesn't strike me as the type who'd hurt me, but thank you. Both of you."

Alte laughed softly. "I get the feeling he'd stand still and let us if he hurt you."

Mei nodded. "Yeah. He's not your typical soldier."

"And that's why I like him," Kira admitted quietly, squeezing Mei's hand.

"I like him, too," Alte said. "Not like you, obviously, but he's a good man."

Kira smiled and hugged the two of them. "It means a lot to me that you approve of him. You're the closest I have to family, so it's nice to have your approval."

Smiling, Alte hugged Kira back. "I definitely approve of him a lot more than you two approved of Liyo."

Mei rolled her eyes, and then raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of her, how was she able to get her hands on an Imperial ship? Who's she running with now that she has those kinds of resources?"

"Oh!" Alte exclaimed, sitting back so she could look at Mei properly. "I completely forgot, she's working with Vort. I didn't ask how she got the ship, she just told me where to find it."

Mei blinked at Alte's news, her heart skipping a beat. "How do you know she's working with him? Did you actually meet him? Talk to him?"

Shaking her head sadly, Alte answered, "No, but he followed Liyo to our meeting. I don't know if he heard anything, but he was close enough that I could see him with my Force sight."

"How did you know it was him? He'd disappeared before I met you two." Mei frowned, curious.

"He felt a lot like you in the Force and his signature was similar to yours," Alte said with a shrug. "It's a lot like how Te'ru feels to me, now that I know what it means."

Mei nodded, blinking back the sting of tears. "I hope he's alright. I still miss him, even after all this time."

Alte hugged Mei tight. "He looked fine, from what I saw."

Mei hugged her back, relieved. "That's something, at least." She smiled crookedly. "What does Liyo call him?"

"Agent," Alte replied with a wry grin. "She said he never told her his name, so that's what she calls him."

Mei nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Guess he is an Imperial agent, then."

Kira hugged her tightly. "Maybe we'll run into him sometime and he can explain."

"Stars, I hope so." Mei hugged Kira back.

*

Stepping into the cockpit, Alte smiled at Kira and Felix working together to get Mei's ship docked. She waited until they'd finished before asking, "So what kind of weather are we looking at? The database said it was all classified."

"Looks a bit like Hoth, with slightly warmer pockets," Felix answered, turning the copilot's seat to face her. "Probably where the different prison yards are."

"So warmer robes it is," Alte said with a wry grin. "I'll be taking Qyzen with me, but if you could check with the wardens, see if there's anything you can do to help, I'd appreciate it."

He gave her a salute, smiling. "Yes, Master Jedi."

Mei grinned at Felix's salute over Alte's shoulder. "I've already told Scourge that he's coming with me to the planet. Who knows what I'll find down there? His knowledge of the Empire and Sith will probably be necessary."

Kira stood up and hugged Mei. "Keep a close eye on him. Don't hesitate to comm if you need me."

Mei hugged her back. "I'll have Alte and Qyzen with me. We should be fine. You and the others help if you can."

Grinning, Kira saluted. "Yes, Master Jedi."

"Idiot." Mei smiled fondly, giving Kira a small shove.

Alte laughed and squeezed Mei's hand. "I'm going to go change and probably calm down the Rift Alliance." She rolled her eyes fondly.

"I'll come with you." Mei backed out of the cockpit so it would feel less crowded. "To help with crowd control if nothing else."

Snickering, Alte led the way out of Mei's ship, fighting the urge to twitch away from Lord Scourge as they passed.

Scourge followed Mei and Alte silently, glancing around as they made their way through the space station. In many ways, it wasn't unlike an Imperial station. The people and the uniforms and the relaxed atmosphere were strange to him. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Tharan was waiting for them outside the lift up to Alte's ship, a thunderously worried expression on his face. "You should be resting, not gallivanting about a half-frozen planet."

Alte rolled her eyes. "Hello to you, too, Tharan."

"Hi," he replied shortly, frowning. "Meibelle, tell her she needs to rest!"

Mei frowned slightly, glancing at Alte. "I thought you hadn't wanted Doc to contact Tharan?"

Pausing, Alte raised an eyebrow at Tharan. "I didn't."

Tharan crossed his arms over his chest and raised his own eyebrow back at her. "Did you really think a _doctor_ would let someone carry a virus into a population? As small as ours is, it could still wreak havoc. He warned me so I could vaccinate myself."

Alte sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I just didn't want to make you even more worried."

Shaking his head fondly, Tharan turned and headed for the ship. "Let me worry about what to worry about." He paused then shook his head.

Mei stifled a laugh and squeezed Alte gently. "I didn't think of vaccinating Tharan, either."

"I had other things on my mind," Alte said, slanting a smiling glance Mei's way.

Mei only grinned. Scourge spoke up from behind them, "Can we finish our business here and get down to the planet? We don't know how much time we have to stop the Emperor's plan here."

Stiffening, Alte didn't reply, but hurried her pace to her ship. Nadia was practically bouncing in place just inside the hatch. "Hello--" Alte started to say but Nadia cut her off by hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay!" she exclaimed before moving to Mei and hugging her just as tight.

Mei laughed as she hugged Nadia back. Her words came out a little breathless due to the enthusiasm of Nadia's hug. "Hello, Nadia. It's good to see you, too."

"I knew Zu would get you back," Nadia said, stepping back and beaming at Mei and Alte. Her face fell as she really took Mei in, "Oh my _stars_ , your hair!"

Mei squeezed Nadia's arm, smiling sadly. "I'll explain later. Don't worry, it'll grow back."

Nadia still looked mournful, but she nodded. Alte eased past Nadia, squeezing her shoulder as she went by, and up the stairs. The rest of the Rift Alliance was waiting for her in front of the holoterminal in the lounge.

"Welcome back, Master Alte'zu," Tobas Grell greeted her with a relieved smile.

"It's good to be back, Tobas," Alte replied, smiling. "How was your sojourn on Balmorra?"

"Eye-opening, but productive," Alauni answered with a dip of her head in greeting.

"I'm glad," Alte said. "I just need to change into warmer robes then we'll be heading down to the planet."

 _"Is that--? Why is there a Sith on board?"_ Shuuru asked.

Sighing, Alte answered, "He's helping Mei with her missions, for now."

Mei nodded, smiling reassuringly at the Rift Alliance members. "This is Lord Scourge, the former Emperor's Wrath. He's decided to switch sides for reasons of his own. Scourge, these people are representatives of the Rift Alliance. Alte is working with them for her own missions."

Scourge bowed slightly, his eyes sweeping over the group. He lingered on Nadia, and then her father. "My blade will remain at my side while I am among you. That is all I can guarantee."

"I will intervene if it comes to that," Mei added, giving him a hard look.

Alte narrowed her eyes at Scourge. "These people are under my protection. An attack against them is an attack against me, understood?"

Scourge nodded, hiding his amusement at her protectiveness. "I understand, Master Alte'zu."

Mei gently nudged Alte. "Go change so we can head down to the planet."

Alte nodded shortly and headed for her quarters, trusting Mei to keep an eye on Scourge while he was on her ship.

Nadia followed her, glancing over her shoulder at Scourge. "Why is Mei trusting a Sith?" she hissed once they were out of earshot.

"She's not trusting him," Alte replied softly. "He has intel we need to stop some very bad things from happening. He's useful, for now."

"I don't like it," Nadia said quietly, hugging herself.

"I don't, either." Alte squeezed Nadia's upper arm gently. "He has his uses. We're taking him with us down to Belsavis, so you'll be perfectly safe."

"I could help the wardens," Nadia offered.

Alte shook her head. "You need more training. If your father agrees, and it's safe, I'll take you with me on the next planet, okay?"

Nadia nodded eagerly. "I'd like that."

Smiling, Alte hugged Nadia before heading into her quarters to change.

While Scourge remained by the door to the lounge, Mei went looking for Qyzen. She found him in the armory. "Hello, Qyzen."

 _"Is good to have back, Hunter,"_ Qyzen said, smiling.

"It's good to be back, old friend." Mei smiled back, reaching out to squeeze his upper arm. "Alte tells me you have your own clan now. How does it feel to be a leader?"

Qyzen's broad shoulders slumped. _"Is odd. Never thought to be leader."_

"And I didn't expect to have a Padawan so soon after becoming a Knight," Mei replied, understanding his position. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Teach them as you were taught."

 _"Is what Herald said,"_ Qyzen replied. _"Veneb forsook Scorekeeper. Shall teach."_  
  
Mei nodded, smiling reassuringly. "I'm here if you need to talk to someone. Alte's changing into warmer robes and… I have a Sith with me. He's said he won't harm the Rift Alliance, but if you can keep an eye on him when you can, I'd appreciate it. His name is Lord Scourge."

Qyzen hissed but nodded. _"Will watch."_

Poking her head in the armory, Alte smiled. "Hi, Qyzen. Feel like a trip planet-side?"

 _"Would be good to stretch legs,"_ Qyzen said agreeably. _"Cedrax said you are unwell. Feeling better?"_  
  
"Well enough to work," Alte replied firmly.

Mei rolled her eyes, but nodded when Qyzen looked at her. "As if we can _really_ stop her when she's this determined."

Qyzen rumbled a laugh. _"Am ready, Herald."_

"Let's get going, then," Alte said, heading back to the exit hatch. "The sooner we finish, the sooner I can rest like you both want me to."

" _All_ want you to," Zenith commented, coming in from the crew quarters. "Jedi."

"Zenith," Alte greeted with a nod. She looked from Zenith to Tharan. "The wardens have quite the crisis on their hands down there. If you two could see if they can use your help, I'd appreciate it. Felix will be down there with Kira, if you want to team up with them."

Zenith nodded.

"I'm sure a medic will be very helpful," Tharan agreed, bowing slightly.

"Thanks," Alte said with a smile.

Mei nodded at them, smiling as well. "I'm sure Doc, Rusk, and Teeseven will be down there, too."

"Be safe," Alte cautioned and walked down the stairs to the exit hatch.

*

"The towers Assistant Komi needs me to fix are here, here, and here," Alte said, pointing to each point on her datapad. "Where's your meeting?"

Mei glanced between her datapad and Alte's, pointing at a spot near one of Alte's. "This is where we're supposed to meet Enna Tabord: Guard Post Beta."

"I suggest we get the locator towers up and running, then meet with Miss Tabord." Alte moved her finger along the path they would take to the different towers.

Mei nodded her agreement. "Right. They're along the way as it is and it shouldn't take long for the four of us to deal with any inmates running loose."

"Why are you bothering to work together?" Scourge asked, arms folded across his chest. "Time is of the essence and this will only waste it."

Mei slowly lifted her head and _stared_ at Scourge. "You told me yourself you knew about Alte because Imperial Intelligence had noticed that the two of us had worked together often. That is _not_ going to change now."

 _"Jedi work separately when necessary,"_ Qyzen said, glaring at Scourge. _"Is not necessary yet. Work better together."_  
  
"Then we had better get going now that you've decided on a plan." Scourge wasn't even phased by their reactions.

Growling quietly, Alte stalked off towards the first locator tower, Qyzen at her side.

Mei gave Scourge a hard look and gestured for him to go ahead of her. She didn't trust him at her back yet. She wasn't sure she ever would.

As Mei had predicted, the prisoners weren't much of a challenge for the four of them, even with Alte focusing mainly on healing the others rather than fighting. Once the last locator tower was back up and running, her holocomm beeped with an incoming call.

"The board just lit up!" Komi exclaimed when Alte answered. "We can track our teams, control the perimeter--everything! Thank you."

Pressing a hand to her chest, Alte bowed her head shallowly. "Any Jedi would have been eager to help."

"Now, you were asking about Belsavis's history…" Komi said.

Once she finished talking with Komi, Alte turned to Mei. "If Commander Geland has a whole team with him, he should be safe for now. Let's head for the guard post."

Mei nodded and set off for the guard post, Scourge only a half-step behind. When they entered the guardpost, they found a Zabrak in some sort of uniform kneeling beside the body of a woman. Mei recognized her as Enna Tabord. The Zabrak stood up and faced them, raising his hands to show that he was unarmed. "Whoa, hold on. You're the Jedi who was supposed to meet Enna, right?" As he explained about Enna deciding to scout the area while she waited, Mei reached out to Alte, silently asking how he felt to her.

Tilting her head, Alte regarded the Zabrak for a moment before sending reassurance to Mei.

Since the Zabrak had finished his explanation, Mei told him, "I want your name and rank, soldier."

"I'm not a soldier," he explained, shaking his head. "Name's Pak Taldine. I work here. Enna heard I know Belsavis better than anyone and asked me to help her. I had no idea what I was signing up for. Now I just want to get out of this alive."

Mei nodded, understanding full well what that felt like. "Did she manage to tell you anything at all about the situation out there?"

Pak looked relieved that she believed him and relayed the information. Together, they came up with a plan to short out the Imperials' ray shield. Mei held out her hand. "Give me the ion charges. You keep an eye on Enna's remains. See they're treated with respect."

"Contact me when all the charges are in place," he told her, handing over the ion charges. "I'll detonate them from this control room. Good luck-and watch your back."

Once they were outside, Mei muttered, "I thought for sure he was going to say 'may the Force be with you.'"

Alte laughed. "People _do_ seem to like saying that to Jedi."

 _"Is novelty, I think,"_ Qyzen said.

"I suppose." Mei sighed and glanced at Alte. "I wasn't always a Jedi, though."

"That is what they see when they look at you," Scourge told her quietly. "Just as they see Sith when they look at me."

"Right." Mei opened her map, addressing Alte, "Do you still want to wait to go find Commander Geland?"

"Yeah, he should be safe for now," Alte replied. "Your mission is more urgent than mine."

"True." Mei nodded, shooting a quick glance at Scourge, who remained as implacable as ever. She couldn't even get a good feel of his emotions. They were just.. flat. "Let's go."

*

After finishing the call to Pak, Mei just covered her face with her hands, shuddering. _How could she? How could **anyone**?_

Alte wrapped her arms around Mei's waist, projecting comfort and pushing aside her own disgust with Hareth and Krannus.

Qyzen moved a discreet distance away, keeping a close eye on the hallway.

Scourge glanced between the two and Qyzen, eventually moving a few steps away.

Mei clung to Alte, whispering, "How can they just… _embrace_ death like that? How can they just throw their lives away?"

"I don't know," Alte whispered back, resting her forehead against the side of Mei's head. "Suicide I get, but this kind of fanaticism is beyond me."

"They _want_ the Emperor to win. They don't _care_ that it means _everyone_ dies." Mei pressed her head against Alte's.

Alte smoothed her hand over Mei's head, the stubble tickling her palm. "All the more reason to make sure they don't succeed."

Mei nodded, turning her head to kiss Alte's cheek. "Right. The Emperor will _not_ win."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Alte agreed grimly.

*

Alte rubbed her arms as she stepped out of the guard post. "I guess I'll see you if I catch up to you."

Mei turned to Alte with a frown. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you to talk to Commander Geland."

Shaking her head, Alte replied, "You need to find Doctor Gantrell. That's more urgent than talking to the commander for directions to the Esh-kha."

"It shouldn't take _that_ long to talk to him." Mei folded her arms across her chest, determined not to lose this argument. _I don't want to leave your side just yet._

Scourge opened his mouth to speak up, but Qyzen grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could make a sound. Reluctantly, he closed his mouth and simply watched.

"Any delay could cost Doctor Gantrell his life," Alte argued, bracing her hands on her hips. "The longer we stand here arguing, the more danger he's in."

Mei huffed out a frustrated sigh. "I hate when you use logic on me like this." She pulled Alte into a hug. "Comm me if you need anything, all right?"

Huffing a soft laugh, Alte hugged Mei back. "Of course. Who knows, I might find the Esh-kha before you're done and be able to help you fight Krannus."

"When have our missions ever gone that smoothly?" Mei asked, raising her eyebrows as she backed up enough to look at Alte.

Alte paused then her shoulders slumped. "I probably just jinxed it, didn't I?"

Mei laughed and squeezed gently. "Probably, but I forgive you. Let's get going so I can rescue Dr. Gantrell and you can talk to Commander Geland."

"Watch your back out there," Alte warned quietly, very carefully not looking at Scourge.

"You, too." Mei kissed Alte's cheek and reluctantly stepped back. "Let's go, Scourge."

They proceeded in silence for several minutes before Scourge commented, "Do you and Master Alte'zu often fight?"

"That wasn't a fight," Mei corrected him shortly. "That was an argument. As far as doing that often, it depends on your definition of 'often'. We usually argue when one of us wants to keep the other safe and the other isn't having any of it."

Scourge nodded slightly. "Would it surprise you to know that seeing you argue was reassuring?"

"It was?" Mei glanced at him in surprise. "Why?"

"I'd wondered if Jedi even knew _how_ to argue," he explained with a shrug. "And a relationship where all of the involved parties are constantly in agreement is rather boring."

Mei gave a soft, surprised laugh. "Well, Alte and I agree on many things, but this wasn't our first argument and I doubt it'll be our last."

"Indeed." They remained silent as they headed to the closest monitoring station to turn it back on so they could track down Dr. Gantrell.

*

Distracted by her worry about the connotations of Geland being a Child of the Emperor, Alte started to walk out, but the abject misery radiating from Komi made her stop and look back. She bit her lip for a moment before walking back to Komi.

"Would you like some help taking care of them?" she asked gently.

Komi dashed at her eyes, shaking her head. "Thank you, Master Jedi, but I'll be alright."

Smiling, Alte replied, "I didn't ask if you'd be alright, I asked if you'd like help."

Komi managed a wobbly smile. "Thank you," she repeated. "But I can do it."

Alte set a hand on Komi's shoulder and squeezed gently. "If you need my help with anything, just comm me and I'll do what I can."

Komi nodded, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I give good hugs if you need one," Alte offered, opening her arms.

Taking the offer, Komi hugged her tight for a long moment as she breathed deep, trembling breaths. Alte held her, rubbing her back, until Komi finally pulled back, her shoulders a little straighter. "You better go find Commander Geland before he hurts anyone else."

"I'll take care of him," Alte assured her.

"Good," Komi replied, her voice hard.

Reluctantly, Alte pulled away and stood. She tugged at her ear as she turned and left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Alte said mournfully. "I totally jinxed myself."

 _"Is no such thing,"_ Qyzen replied, touching her shoulder reassuringly. _"Was Child of Emperor before you ever heard of Belsavis. Would be same if we hadn't come."_  
  
Taking a deep breath, Alte nodded. "At least we know what we're up against."

_"Is so."  
_

*

Mei frowned at the emotions she felt coming from Alte, worried. Once she finished talking to Pak and found out where to find Dr. Gantrell, she pulled out her holocomm and entered Alte's frequency. As she waited for Alte to answer, she murmured, "I hope she's all right."

"Spend less time worrying about--" Scourge started, only to stop when Mei held her hand up.

Gold eyes hard, she told him, "If you want to stick with me, then you'll have to put up with me worrying about Alte."

When her comm beeped with Mei's signal, Alte rolled her eyes, but smiled in relief, anyway. "Hey, I'm… not necessarily okay, but…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Commander Geland is a Child of the Emperor."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Alte." Mei ran her free hand over the top of her head. "We'll help as much as we can." She sent a glare towards Scourge, who'd huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Where do you need to go next?"

"The high security area," Alte replied, nodding at Qyzen to send Mei the coordinates.

At Mei's glance, Scourge reluctantly opened their map. He let out an annoyed sigh. "It's the same area we need to go."

"We're heading that way, too. We'll meet you there." Mei dared Scourge to protest, but he simply put the map away.

"See you there," Alte said before terminating the connection.

*

Alte made slow progress through the snow to the Rakatan prison vault. There were several angry Rodians between them and the vault. She growled as Qyzen cried out in pain and his right arm fell to the snow. Using the Force, she lifted the Rodian that had hurt him and bashed him in the head with a chunk of ice. She let the Rodian go, his body slumping into the snow, and hurried to Qyzen's side. "Qyzen?"

 _"Is only flesh wound,"_ Qyzen assured her. _"Will regrow."_  
  
"I'll come with you back to the road then you head back to base," Alte ordered gently. "I'll contact Zenith and have him come join me."

 _"Should keep going, Herald,"_ Qyzen protested. _"Is not much farther."_  
  
"Qyzen, you're bleeding and vulnerable," Alte replied, crossing her arms. "I'm not letting you fight alone."

Mei and Scourge finished dispatching the last of a group of Rodians. Hardly pausing to deactivate her lightsaber and clip it to her belt, Mei trudged through the snow as best she could to get to Alte and Qyzen. "Are you all--" she cut herself off when she noticed that Qyzen's right arm was gone. "That's a 'no', then."

Alte managed a wry smile. "Okay, the way back should be clear, Qyzen. _Please_ , go. It shouldn't take Zenith long to get here. In the meantime, I have Mei."

Sighing, Qyzen nodded. _"Will go. Scorekeeper watch over, Herald, Hunter. ...Sith."_

Alte watched Qyzen go for a moment before pulling out her holocom and calling Zenith.

"Go," Zenith said when he answered.

"Qyzen's been injured," Alte explained. "I need your help."

"Coordinates?" Zenith asked. Alte slanted a glance at Mei who was already sending the coordinates to Zenith's datapad. "Got 'em. Shouldn't take long."

"Thanks, Zenith," Alte said, relieved.

"Of course," Zenith replied with a shrug and a shake of his head before cutting the connection.

Mei hugged Alte briefly. "They'll both be fine." She pointed towards the entrance leading underground. "I need to go in there. Is that where you need to go, too?"

Nodding, Alte keyed in Tharan's frequency.

"Zu?" Tharan asked, worried.

"Qyzen's on his way back to base," Alte told him. "His right arm got cut off. It'll regrow, but I'd like you to keep an eye on him."

"Will do," Tharan agreed. "Need me to find Zenith or Felix?"

"I already called Zenith, he's on his way," Alte replied. "Thanks, Tharan."

"You're welcome," Tharan said with a fond smile. "What about Mei? Is she with you?"

"Right here, Tharan," Mei replied with a grin, resting her chin on Alte's shoulder. "We'll keep her safe until Zenith can join us."

Behind them, Scourge huffed, but didn't say anything.

Alte rolled her eyes but smiled. "See? Perfectly safe."

"Alright. Stay that way," Tharan admonished with a fond smile. "Bye."

"Bye." Mei smiled, giving a little wave before his image winked out. "How did you find out Commander Geland is a Child of the Emperor?"

Tucking her holcom away, Alte had to pause for a coughing fit before she explained, "He killed his entire team with Force lightning. Assistant Komi saw it happen when she called him on the holo to let him know I was coming."

"Ouch." Mei winced sympathetically. "She must feel awful for that."

"It would have happened even if she hadn't told him," Scourge commented flatly. "He'd have sensed Master Alte'zu coming and killed them."

Rounding on Scourge, Alte glared at him. "That is neither helpful nor necessary. Unless it's helpful in some way, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

He said nothing in reply, simply gazing back at her. Mei rubbed Alte's back soothingly, even as she addressed Scourge, "We've fought our share of Sith and Geland is hardly the first Child of the Emperor we've encountered."

"Yes, you have one traveling with you now," Scourge observed, mild curiosity in his voice.

Mei stepped into his space, poking his chest with her finger. "Kira is a Jedi Knight, _not_ a Child of the Emperor."

"So you say." He didn't react to her annoyance.

Mei balled her hand into a fist, and then turned away from him with an annoyed huff. _He's not worth my anger. He's doing it to get a rise out of me._

Shivering as a gust of wind blew past them, Alte turned towards the vault. "This is getting us nowhere. We have jobs to do. Let's go."

Mei gestured for Scourge to follow Alte while she followed him. After those comments, she _definitely_ didn't trust him at her back.

*

When they reached a fork in the hallway, Mei glanced one way, and then the other. "Which way do we go?"

Scourge had anticipated her question and pulled out the holomap. "To the right for Dr. Gantrell."

Checking her own map, Alte added. "Left for the Rakata terminal. Dr. Gantrell is in greater need of our help."

Mei nodded. "Agreed, let's go." She led them down the hallway on their right.

Not surprisingly, but still frustrating, Executor Krannus wasn't there: "You're fast, but not fast enough. Executor Krannus is gone."

"Rayfel," Scourge remarked, obviously recognizing the officer.

"It's Commander Rayfel now." he corrected, his blaster never wavering from the scientists kneeling in front of him. "Thank you for blessing Colonel Hareth with a glorious death."

Mei gave a derisive laugh. "You and the others are throwing your lives away for a lie. The Emperor can't bring you back to life. No one can."

"Jedi lies," Rayfel snarled. "Like the Emperor, we draw power from the suffering and death of others. These scientists are not hostages--they are fuel to feed us as we strike you down!"

Before any of them realized his intention, he shot the two scientists in front of him, killing them. While he gathered power from their deaths, Mei leapt towards one of the other soldiers, her lightsaber slicing through his blaster to keep him from following Rayfel's example. He didn't last much longer than his weapon, crumpling to the floor in a heap.

While Mei took care of one soldier, Alte took care of the other one, knocking him out with a chunk of the floor before he could shoot the scientist by him. She cast telekinetic energy at him along with debris from the floor until he collapsed to the floor. She turned to Rayfel, the Force at her fingertips.

While Mei and Alte saved the scientists, Scourge attacked Rayfel, easily deflecting his blaster shots. Actually killing him took all of their combined efforts, however. Eventually, though, he was little more than a smoking corpse at their feet. Mei turned to the scientists, "Is everyone alright? Any injuries? Master Alte'zu here has some healing abilities."

Mei's holo chimed while Alte dealt with the injuries, Pak gushing the moment she answered it, "That was amazing! Outnumbered, outgunned--but those Imperials never stood a chance!"

"Pak? How did you see that?" As far as she knew, he was still at the guard post.

"Saw the whole fight on the security holo," he told her admiringly. "Pretty incredible, and I've seen some good fights."

Mei glanced at Alte, who'd moved to join her, amused. "Thanks, but we need to find Krannus."

From the scientists, they learned that Krannus had taken Dr. Gantrell deeper into the prison, to retrieve the key that would grant access the planet's core. After providing the coordinates for the main research vault, the scientist asked them to ensure the prototype weapons they'd developed stayed out of prisoner hands. Scourge urged her to forget about the weapons: "Stopping Krannus is all that matters."

"You're a Jedi--you can't turn your back on this!" Pak protested.

Mei gave Scourge a hard look before assuring Pak, "Don't worry. I'll lock up those weapons. I refuse to let good men and women die."

Alte barely resisted growling at Scourge, but held herself in check.

Nodding to the scientists, Mei turned to head back the way they'd come. Now to confront Commander Geland, though it seemed likely he was already gone, just as Krannus was.

Once they were out of earshot of the scientists, Alte rubbed her forehead. "This planet really is not going the way we were hoping. Would've been nice to have a nice, simple mission to ease us back in, but nooooo."

Mei hugged Alte, sympathetic. "If they were nice, simple missions, we wouldn't be here. They'd have gone to other Jedi."

"So, what you're saying is that we're _too_ good at our jobs," Alte said with a wry grin.

"Something like that." Mei laughed, nudging Alte's cheek with the tip of her nose.

Grinning wider at Mei's laugh, Alte kissed Mei's temple and pulled away. "Let's go see what Geland found."

Mei nodded, ignoring Scourge, who looked rather annoyed. "It's your show now."

Getting to the Rakatan terminal wasn't without its challenges, but nothing Mei, Alte, and Scourge couldn't handle. It was no surprise that Commander Geland had already left. Alte didn't even twitch when Geland's voice came from the terminal, droning on and on about being a Child of the Emperor and his 'territory'.

"You're now a category ten escapee," he told her. "The prison's systems are now authorized to kill you on sight."

Mei flinched when the alarms started blaring, looking around worriedly. "Shit."

An admonishing noise came over the comm. "Such language from a Jedi. You won't survive the onslaught for very long, so it makes little difference."

The voice cut out and another replaced it, speaking Rakatan. _"Jedi, can you hear me?"_

"Yes," Alte replied, sharing a glance with Mei. "What's your name?"

 _"I am a friend."_ The Rakatan voice quickly laid out their plan for removing the category ten tag.

The voice cut out as droids started powering up behind them. "Never boring," Alte muttered, turning to face the droids.

"Fuck proper language," Mei muttered, drawing her lightsaber as she stood with Alte. Scourge opened his mouth and Mei shot him a glare. "Not one word about how we shouldn't be wasting time here."

Looking vaguely amused, he said, "I was only going to point out that perhaps this was a good idea after all."

Mei stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and leaping at the closest droid.

Alte took her frustrations with Scourge and Geland out on the droids, getting in close like she so rarely did and putting the martial skills she'd practiced with Mei to work in taking the droids out quickly.

Mei was surprised when Alte joined her in fighting the droids head-on rather than staying back. She quickly adjusted her fighting style to sync with Alte's and the three of them quickly dispatched all the droids. Mei hugged Alte tight once they finished, sensing that Alte was struggling with her emotions. _It'll be fine._

Taking a deep breath, Alte hugged Mei back tightly for a moment before pulling away. "We need to get this tag off of me."

"Right." Mei nodded and they headed for the exit. _He's going to **pay** for doing this to her!_

*

As they fought their way to the other vault for the repair module, three of the rift lurkers they were fighting dropped to the snow in quick succession.

Mei spun in place, her lightsaber at the ready. "Who's there? Who did that?"

Scourge took his time turning, but he, too, was wary of the unexpected support.

"Thanks, Zenith!" Alte called, grinning as she turned to the large plant bridge to their right. She sniffled, the cold from the snow making her nose run even worse than it had been.

Zenith stood, sniper rifle in hand, and started heading toward them.

Mei deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. "That's right, Tharan indicated he was an assassin. I know how he did it now."

Scourge remained wary for another few moments. As he reluctantly put away his lightsaber, he addressed Alte, "He will be taking over for the Trandoshan?"

"Yes," Zenith answered, eying Scourge warily.

"That's right, we never introduced you." Mei shook her head. "Zenith, this is Lord Scourge. He's traveling with me to assist in our efforts to stop the Emperor. Scourge, this is Zenith, a representative of the Rift Alliance."

Scourge simply inclined his head slightly. "Since he is here, we should go seal those weapons and continue with our mission."

Mei bit her lip as she looked at Alte. Part of her didn't want to leave Alte, but the practical part agreed with Scourge. Quietly, she asked, "Alte?"

"Scourge is right," Alte agreed reluctantly. "The planet is more important." She hugged Mei tight. "Stay safe."

Mei hugged her back just as tightly. "Always, and same to you." She turned to Zenith. "Watch her back. And _no_ explosions."

"No promises," Zenith answered, quirking a slight smile.

Rolling her eyes, Alte started off for the vault.

After watching her for a few moments, Mei set off with Scourge. They had weapons to secure and a scientist to save.

*

"It would not have been such a close call if you--" Scourge began as he and Mei left the vault that led to the planet's power core.

Mei turned to face him, poking him in the chest. "I am a _Jedi_ , Scourge. Part of that is to protect innocent lives."

"You would have done exactly that if you had simply done your best to come after Krannus as quickly as possible," Scourge retorted, glaring down at her.

She glared right back. "You agreed to follow _my_ lead, so we're going to do things _my_ way. If you don't like it, then you can let Master Kaedan lock you up."

He stared at her for several moments before looking away. "I… will follow you."

"Fine. Stop your bellyaching, then." Mei glared at him one last time before turning to head towards where she sensed Alte.

Alte couldn't hold back a snicker at the emotions coming from Mei.

"Something funny?" Zenith asked from his spot on the cliff, targeting one of the larger beasts between them and Hallow Voice.

"I'm pretty sure Mei's reaming Scourge out," she replied, watching as Zenith took his shot and the beast went down.

"You can tell that?" Zenith picked another target.

"After years of experience, yeah," Alte answered.

"Hmmm, wonder if I could claim my finger slipped," Zenith said quietly.

Following where his rifle was pointing, Alte saw Mei and Scourge coming towards them. "Probably, but let's not chance it. Come on." Zenith quickly got to his feet and followed Alte down the path.

Mei waved when she spotted Alte and Zenith. "Belsavis is safe. Krannus is dead."

Waving back, Alte breathed a sigh of relief. She gestured for Mei and Scourge to follow as she kept walking towards Hallow Voice's vault. "Good. Hallow Voice, however, isn't safe yet. It took longer than I would have liked to find out where he is."

Mei frowned, falling into step with Alte. "He's in stasis, how could he be in-- oh, slag, it's Geland, isn't it?"

"Yup," Alte said, lips pressed into a firm line. "All of this, just for the First Son's attention. When I find out who he is, I'm going to kick his ass."

"I'll help." Mei offered with a feral smile.

Scourge spoke up from behind them, "This First Son could be anyone, you know. If he has the power to shield Children of the Emperor from Jedi as powerful as you and the Council, he can easily hide himself."

Mei spun to face him, eyes wide. "Do _you_ know who he is?"

"I am not privy to all of the Emperor's schemes." Scourge shook his head. "I only heard about Belsavis by chance."

"Of course not," Alte sighed. "That would be too easy."

"In here," Zenith spoke up.

Glancing at the map, Alte nodded. "His stasis chamber's in here." She led the way into the vault and onto the elevator.

Mei and Scourge joined them. She stood next to Alte, catching her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Any idea what we're up against in there?"

"Probably Esh-kha that aren't following Hallow Voice," Alte answered, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. "Geland's feeding them lies, according Lhunu."

"Who's Lhunu?" Mei raised her eyebrows, and then remembered something from earlier. "The 'friend' who contacted you earlier?"

"Yeah." Alte sighed as she spotted a group of Esh-kha with their weapons drawn. Killing Esh-kha wasn't what she was here to do, but she had the feeling they wouldn't listen to anything she had to say to them.

Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "We'll follow your lead here."

Alte squeezed back, letting go as the first of the Esh-kha opened fire. They fought their way through the vault to Hallow Voice's stasis unit. Geland was waiting for them with two more Esh-kha as bodyguards.

"Still alive, Jedi?" Geland asked. Alte rolled her eyes. "Nobody escapes Belsavis--or a Child of the Emperor." He turned to the Esh-kha. "I warned you. She's an agent for the Rakata! Will you stand there while she murders Hallow Voice?"

"I'm no assassin," Alte countered. "I'm here to save him."

"I don't think they're listening," Geland replied as the Esh-kha drew their weapons. He quickly retreated into the inner vault and closed the door while the Esh-kha attacked. Once the Esh-kha were down, Alte tilted her head, staring at the door contemplatively.

"Take a lot of detonite to open that," Zenith observed.

Mei rolled her eyes at him and pressed her hand to the metal, focusing on what little she could sense. "Too strong for even a lightsaber."

Nodding to herself, Alte stepped back from the door. "I got this," she assured them. She gathered the Force in her hand and threw it at the door. It shook, but didn't budge otherwise. Inside the vault, an alarm started to go off.

Mei shook her head at Scourge, who looked ready to make some snide comment. Instead, she moved behind Alte and rested her hands on her shoulders lending her some of her own strength as well. "Again."

Alte gathered the Force and cast it again. The door shook harder this time, groaning as fractures spread out from the impact point. She gathered the Force a third time and cast it at the door. A fourth in quick succession blew it inwards, raising a cloud of dust. Without waiting for Geland to attack, Alte drew her lightsaber and headed inside, Mei at her side, Zenith and Scourge behind them.

Geland was staring at her. "But no Jedi could--no. This is over!" He glared at her. "I'll be the one who takes your head. Not the others. The First Son will see what Belsavis can do."

"At least give me the First Son's name before I die," Alte said.

"You're an insect in the machine!" Geland replied. "You don't get last requests." He looked up at the ceiling. "Set emergency condition 292. Respond with lethal force. You see, Jedi," he continued, looking down at Alte and the others as two droids came up behind them. "There's power and there's control. Without both, you're nothing."

"I have plenty of both," Alte replied, spreading her hands and using the Force to shake the ground, unbalancing Geland and the droids. The fight was tough, with two droids and Geland to fight, but they prevailed.

Once the droids were in pieces and Geland was dead, Alte hurried to the smoking stasis unit. Using her lightsaber, Alte broke the unit open, catching Hallow Voice with the Force and lowering him to the floor when he started to collapse. He wasn't dead, yet, so she knelt beside him to heal him.

Mei stood back with Scourge and Zenith, her hands clenched into fists as she watched Alte work. This was one of the few times she wished she'd had some skill at healing. Then she could help. As it was, she could only hope that Alte's skills would be enough.

Finally, Hallow Voice stirred, rolling onto his side to regard Alte. _"I am newborn,"_ he said. _"My body is clay, my mind a mirror--I need to mend."_ He climbed slowly to his feet. _"But your face speaks to me. I am Hallow Voice and you have been my echo."_

"Jedi way is to serve," Alte replied, holding back her awe at how poetic his language was.

 _"Yes,"_ he agreed. _"I have learned the name 'Jedi' speaks loudly."_  
  
"Zu," Zenith said quietly, and they turned to see Lhunu, Sharpest Eye, Hidden Blade, and Red Walker approaching.

 _"I greet you both,"_ Lhunu said, bowing. _"I took the liberty of streaming data to his chamber, Jedi, informing him of your actions."_  
  
Mei blinked when she noticed the Rakata walking with three Esh-kha. _Her friend was a Rakata?_ Shrugging, she stood back as Alte discussed the situation with the others. While she waited, she pulled out her datapad to send a text message to Kira, telling her that Belsavis was safe and they would return soon. Kira sent a message back: _'That's a relief. How's Zu?'_

 _'Just about done. The Esh-kha are quite impressive.'_ Mei replied as Hallow Voice and Lhunu exchanged bows.

Alte smiled as Lhunu walked away. Hallow Voice turned to her. _"Jedi, to build a path, I must know the forest. Speak with me."_ She followed as he moved away from the other Esh-kha. Mei and Zenith followed, but didn't comment as Alte and Hallow Voice talked. _"For us, you have braved flame, faced beast in shadow, and hunted our freedom. What names speak to you?"_

Alte thought for a moment before answering, "The name 'Silent Teeth' intrigues me." She shot a laughing glance at Mei.

 _"Then it will shout to all of us,"_ Hallow Voice replied as Sharpest Eye approached.

Mei stifled a laugh at the name Alte chose for herself, aware of the several layers of meaning behind the choice.

"All that for a code name?" Zenith huffed.

 _"Hallow Voice,"_ Sharpest Eye cut in. _"The darkness still covers our brothers. We must bring light."_  
  
_"Silent Teeth's footsteps bridge worlds,"_ Hallow Voice said. _"I will beat a path for you. I walk in shadow to open air, my brothers will follow. We will tread the stars again, beside you."_  
  
Alte watched the Esh-kha go and breathed a sigh of relief. _One army down._

Mei wrapped her arm around Alte's shoulders, squeezing gently. "The Esh-kha are strong warriors. The Republic is definitely going to be glad for their support."

Alte tilted her head until her temple was pressed to Mei's and closed her eyes. _Not enough,_ she sent, conscious of the Sith with them.

Mei smiled sadly. _A start,_ she sent back. With one last squeeze, she dropped her arm. "Come on, let's head back to the base. There's someone I need to talk to there."

Nodding, Alte winced as a headache started throbbing in her temples. "I'm going to head up to my ship once we get there, help get Hallow Voice settled in."

"I'll join you once I'm done." Mei refused to be parted from Alte unless it was absolutely necessary. "Get some rest as soon as you can."

Alte pulled back and pressed a kiss to Mei's temple. "I will," she promised.

*

Tharan kept a close eye on Alte as she spoke with the Rift Alliance and Hallow Voice. She hid it well, but he could see that she was exhausted and fighting a headache. He was so focused on Alte, he twitched in surprise when Nadia ran past him.

"Wait, everyone!" Nadia said urgently. "There's a message--something's happened to Father!"

"Everyone out," Alte ordered. Hallow Voice, Shuuru, and Diab Duin left quickly; Hallow Voice casting a look back at Nadia. Alauni stubbornly stayed where she was.

Glancing at Tharan, Alte accepted the call. "Master Jedi? Captain Sulle, Belsavis Orbital security. We have a situation in progress. Senator Grell has been abducted. Witnesses report Grell was leaving a meeting when a heavily armed man took him prisoner."

"Did this man hurt Senator Grell?" Alte asked gently.

"We don't know," Captain Sulle replied. "But the kidnapper killed three guards who got between him and his ship. The systems in place to trap escaping vessels--the main tractor beam, our overrides--they've all been sabotaged. We're fixing them now. But without them, we can't track the kidnapper's ship, and this is a week-long repair job at least."

"I have an exo-technology professor on board," Alte offered, gesturing to Tharan. "His help might cut that time down."

"Perhaps," Tharan said regretfully. "But, I wouldn't rely on a Republic tracking system. Captain, send any readings you gathered from the hangar."

Mei and Kira said their goodbyes to T7, Doc, Rusk, and Scourge before they took the lift to the hangar where Mei's ship was docked. Mei and Kira took the lift to Alte's hangar. "How'd things go helping the wardens?"

"It was a mess," Kira told her, making a face. "Prisoners all over the place. A group even managed to kill the head warden. We got it under control, though."

Mei nodded, squeezing Kira's arm. "It seemed like it to me when I got back. I'm glad we're done here, though, and not just because Belsavis isn't going to blow up."

Kira laughed, resting her head on Mei's shoulder for a moment. "I know. How's Zu's cold?"

"She needs to rest more than anything else. I hope she can manage that." Mei sighed and rested her cheek against Kira's hair. "Did you and Felix work together like you planned?"

Blushing, Kira nodded. "We did and we seemed to mesh really well. It'll take a little more time to see if it holds up, but--"

Mei nodded, hugging Kira. "I know what you mean. From what I've seen, you two look like you'll have a strong partnership, whether you take things further or not."

"Yeah, I hope--" Kira bit her lip, not sure if she should voice her hope or not.

"What is it?" Mei gently turned Kira to face her.

Kira smiled shyly. "You know I'll probably eventually end up being sent on my own missions." Mei only nodded and waited for Kira to continue. "Well, I'd kind of hoped that I could request that Felix accompany me."

Mei grinned. "That'd be up to Alte and Felix, but I'm sure they'll agree to it."

"That's in the future, though." Kira squeezed Mei's hand. "Let's focus on the present."

"All right," Nadia said firmly. "When Tharan finds the kidnapper's ship, I'm going with you."

"Prepare yourself, Nadia," Alte said gently, walking over to rest a hand on Nadia's shoulder while Tharan headed down to his work area in the cargo bay. "We'll leave as soon as Tharan can plot a heading."

The moment she and Kira boarded Alte's ship, Mei made a beeline for Alte. "What's going on? Why are you worried?"

Kira noticed Nadia's mood and hesitantly reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Senator Grell's been kidnapped," Alte informed them quietly. "Tharan's working on a way to track them."

"Oh, Nadia." Kira hugged her. "If anyone can do it, Tharan can."

Mei nodded, squeezing Nadia's hand. "And we'll get him back."

Nadia managed a wan smile. "Thanks," she said, her voice a little wobbly. "I'm going to go try meditating."

"If you need anything, we're here," Alte offered, hugging Nadia.

Clinging on for a moment, Nadia drew on Alte's strength before pulling away and heading for her quarters. "Father, please be alright," she whispered.

Mei and Kira watched her go. "Doc and the others are on my ship. Should we tell them?"

Sighing, Alte ruffled her hair. "I don't know that they can do anything. I mean, you can if you want, but…" She tugged on her ear.

Mei shook her head. "You're right. I'll tell them to go to the fleet and we'll meet them there."

"I'm going to go check on Tharan," Alte said, heading for the cargo hold.

While Mei pulled out her holocomm, Kira went in search of Nadia, hoping to offer comfort.

"Tharan?" Alte called, walking into the cargo hold.

"Holiday's working on the algorithm," Tharan replied. He held up an injector. "Painkiller?"

"Stars, yes." Alte sighed and held out her arm.

Smiling fondly, he injected the painkillers. "Go rest, we'll wake you when we come out of hyperspace."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Alte replied, slumping against Tharan's desk.

"After the day you've had, I'm sure you will," Tharan countered. He made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go to bed before you fall over."

Laughing quietly, Alte headed back up to the main level of the ship.

Mei finished talking to Doc and turned when she sensed that Alte had come back. "You look horrible. You need sleep."

"Going," Alte assured her, pausing long enough to kiss Mei lightly on the lips before continuing on to her room.

Mei followed her, slipping her arm through Alte's. "Mind some company? I could use some sleep, too."

"I never mind your company," Alte replied, smiling tiredly.

Kira pressed the alert for Nadia's room and waited patiently for her to answer.

Nadia lifted her head from her arms long enough to call, "Come in." Before putting it back down.

Kira opened the door and stepped inside. She wasn't surprised to find that Nadia wasn't really meditating. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Nadia replied, not looking up. _I want to be strong, Father, but how can I when you're not here?_

"How about a hug, then?" Kira offered. "It's tough when someone you love that much is in danger."

Finally lifting her head, Nadia nodded, wiping futilely at the tears streaking her face and her makeup.

Kira sat down on the bed and opened her arms.

Nadia practically dove at Kira, pressing her face in Kira's shoulder, her own shoulders shuddering with renewed sobs.

Kira hugged Nadia tight, a few sympathetic tears escaping as she rubbed Nadia's back. She didn't say it'd be all right because they knew it was a lie. All she could do was hold her.

*

When she woke up, Mei wasn't surprised to find Alte still asleep. She'd really pushed herself on Belsavis, especially at the end. Smiling tenderly, she pressed a kiss to Alte's forehead.

Groaning, Alte turned over, pressing her face into the pillow.

Stifling a laugh, Mei carefully moved the strap of Alte's tank top so she could kiss her shoulder.

Alte twitched, giggling quietly into the pillow.

Grinning, Mei kissed her way along Alte's shoulder to her neck. Just as she reached it, she brought her hand up to tickle Alte's sides.

Shouting with laughter, Alte wriggled around to face Mei. "Stop!" she cried through her giggles, flailing at Mei's arms.

Still grinning, Mei pulled Alte into a hug, pressing their foreheads together. "Feel better?"

"Little bit," Alte replied, brushing her nose across Mei's. "Still worried about Tobas and Nadia, but the cold's abated for now. A couple more days at a time of rest and I should be fine."

"Good." Mei kissed her, sweetly and tenderly.

Cupping her hands around Mei's head, Alte deepened the kiss. Her body pressed closer to Mei's.

Mei moaned into the kiss, sliding one hand under Alte's tank top to trace patterns on her skin.

One of Alte's hands slid down Mei's back to rest on the warm skin of her lower back, where her tank top had ridden up. Using her grip on Mei, Alte rolled onto her back, urging Mei on top of her.

Mei rolled on top of Alte, careful to keep her weight off of her. She trailed kisses down to Alte's neck, remembering how sensitive it was.

Moaning, Alte arched into Mei's kisses, pressing her closer with the hand still cupping Mei's head. Her other hand trailed down Mei's hip to smooth along Mei's thigh.

Mei reached up and gently clasped Alte's hand with hers, twining their fingers together. She nibbled at Alte's collarbone as she used her other hand to trace patterns on Alte's stomach.

Alte sucked in a deep breath as heat bloomed in her belly under Mei's hand. "Unless you're ready to keep going, we should probably quit while we're ahead," she said.

Mei nodded and reluctantly rolled off of Alte. She scrubbed at her scalp with the fingernails of her free hand, focusing her attention on taking deep, steady breaths.

Squeezing Mei's hand, Alte lifted their hands to press a kiss to Mei's knuckles. Before she could say anything, the door chimed. Alte told Mei, "It's Kira."

Mei nodded and sat up, still holding Alte's hand. "It's your room."

Alte sat up as well and pressed a kiss to Mei's shoulder before scooting back to sit with her back against the wall. "Come in, Kira."

Kira entered the room, glancing between them with amusement. "I wanted to tell you that we've reached the kidnapper's ship. Nadia's getting ready right now."

"We should do the same." Mei kissed Alte's cheek before getting up to go to the 'fresher, where she'd left her robe, armor, and cortosis weave.

"Thanks, Kira," Alte said with a smile, standing and stretching hard.

Kira smiled, propping one shoulder against the wall. "I don't need to ask how you're doing. Even without our bond, I can see you glowing with happiness."

Alte's smile widened into a grin as she headed for her wardrobe. "How's Nadia doing?"

Kira sighed deeply, perching on the end of Alte's bed. "After she cried herself out, we sparred for a bit. She's coming along quite well, by the way. After I decided I'd had enough, she sparred with a sphere droid for awhile." Kira reached up and toyed with her earring. "She did manage to get some sleep, but only about an hour's worth. I have a feeling she's going to have trouble sleeping for awhile."

"Yeah," Alte said with a sigh. "If Tobas is hurt…" She shook her head as she tossed a change of clothes on her bed. "Not going to borrow trouble."

"Good idea." Kira nodded, glancing at the 'fresher, wondering what was taking Mei so long.

Focusing on the 'fresher for a moment to check on Mei, Alte started changing. "Anything else I need to know about?"

Kira glanced away, her cheeks growing warm as she remembered her conversation with Felix earlier. "Nope, nothing else."

"Uh-huh," Alte said doubtfully, very carefully not looking at Kira.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," she insisted, unaware that Mei had emerged from the 'fresher, fully dressed.

"Okay," Alte said with a shrug, glancing at Mei, her eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. She had a feeling whatever Kira didn't want to talk about had to do with a certain soldier.

"You don't kiss and tell, so I won't." She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing the moment the words were out that they revealed enough.

Alte spun to face Kira, grinning. "You kissed him?" she asked, delighted.

"That's wonderful!" Mei grinned at Kira, delighted.

Kira covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. _Oh, **stars** , Mei heard, too!_ Reluctantly, she dropped her hands and nodded. "Yes, we did and--" she licked her lips "--it was very nice."

Mei walked over and hugged Kira tight. "I'm glad for you both."

Clutching her blouse close to her chest, Alte beamed at Kira. Before she could say anything, her door chimed again. "Zu? We're going to be landing soon," Tharan called through the door.

"Thank you, Tharan!" Alte called back. She grimaced regretfully and dashed over to give Kira a quick hug before pulling on her shirt.

Kira laughed softly. "We're trying to keep this quiet and take it slow, so try not to let anyone else know."

Mei nodded and mimed zipping her lips. "I won't say anything, I promise."

"Of course I won't," Alte agreed, turning and feeling around on her bed for her lightsaber belt.

Mei picked up Alte's belt and pressed it into her hand. "We should get going. I'm sure Nadia is anxious to find her father."

Buckling on the belt, Alte nodded. "Let's go."

*

"Master Syo, come in," Alte said quietly.

"I'm here, Master Alte'zu," Master Syo answered. "What's happened?"

"Senator Tobas Grell is dead," Alte told him, glancing over at where Nadia was huddled under Kira's arm.

"What? How did this happen?" Master Kaedan asked.

"He was abducted from the Belsavis orbital station by a Child of the Emperor named Stark," Alte explained. "Stark interrogated and killed him."

"You have our condolences, Nadia," Master Satele said. "Return to Tython, Master Alte'zu. Senator Grell left his will in our care."

"Yes, Master Satele," Alte agreed, bowing before the holo cut out.

Kira hugged Nadia tight, her throat thick with unshed tears. Mei wrapped her arms around both, offering what comfort she could.

"I'll set course for Tython," Tharan offered.

"Thank you, Tharan," Alte said softly. He nodded and left for the cockpit. Alte went over and joined the hugpile with Mei and Kira. "Whatever you need, Nadia."

Nadia sniffled and clutched tight to Kira and Mei, pressing her forehead to Alte's.

"This proves what the Empire is capable of…" Alauni began. Alte sighed and pulled away from Nadia to speak with the Rift Alliance.

*

When Mei, Alte, Kira, and Nadia walked down the entry hall of the Council Chamber to the Council table, Masters Syo, Satele, and Kaedan joined Yuon in standing. Yuon hurried forward and hugged Nadia gently. Nadia clung to her for a moment before straightening with a wobbly smile.

"We have convened to offer the condolences of the Jedi Order, on the passing of Senator Tobas Grell," Master Syo said gravely, catching their attention.

"Nadia, your father was a great ally," Master Satele added with a sad smile. "We hope you'll continue his noble efforts to guide your people into the Republic."

"I will," Nadia agreed eagerly. "And everyone back home should respect me as his successor."

"Remember," Alte admonished gently. "The first quality of a great leader is humility."

Nadia frowned but turned to Master Syo when he spoke. "There is another matter. Senator Grell's will was left in our care, and one portion concerns you both."

The holoterminal at the center of the table lit up with Tobas's image. Nadia sucked in a pained breath. "...But finally, my most important concern. My dear Nadia. She is so gifted. But these 'Children of the Emperor' are both gifted, and trained. Therefore, I ask that Nadia be officially accepted for a Padawan's training, and taught by Master Alte'zu, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order."

"We've had time to discuss it," Master Satele said as Tobas's image winked out. "And we consent for Nadia to become your Padawan."

"This should be a joint decision," Alte replied, turning to Nadia. "Mei, Kira, and I have all had a hand in your training up to now, but if you'd rather have someone else as your Master, I won't be hurt."

"Of course, I want you as my Master," Nadia exclaimed, hugging Alte. "Thank you for the honor."

Master Kaedan huffed and cleared his throat. Nadia stepped back, abashed. Taking a deep breath, Alte turned back to the Council.

"Nadia," Master Satele said kindly. "A Padawan begins with a vow to honor her Master and the Jedi Code."

"Oh. Then I, um, promise to follow the Jedi Code, and to respect my Master and listen to her lessons," Nadia said eagerly.

"And I swear to teach you the ways of the Force," Alte promised in return. "Protect you from evil and remind myself that training is eternal."

"This is everything Father wanted," Nadia said sadly, tears gathering in her eyes again. "He'd be so happy."

"Congratulations, Padawan Nadia," Mei told her with a sad smile, squeezing her arm as she blinked back her own tears.

Kira patted her back, her voice shaking a little. "Congratulations, Padawan."

"Thank you," Nadia bowed her head, hiding the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Padawan of my Padawan," Yuon said, rubbing Nadia's back. "I am always here for you, if you need me."

"Thank you, Master Yuon." Nadia sniffled, touched by their generosity.

Alte stepped up on Nadia's other side. "It will take some time before we get the clearance to go to Voss. I think a trip to the Fleet is in order."

Mei nodded, her smile growing stronger as she remembered her plans to see Jinalee and Naulia. "Yes, I think we could all use a trip to the Fleet."

Kira bit her lip, aware of Mei's plans, but nodded her agreement. _Jina and I didn't make promises to each other. She'll understand about Felix._

"May the Force be with you all," Master Satele intoned as they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want to give Nadia a hug at this point.


	15. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both crews take a furlough on the fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be at the beginning of the Voss chapter, but Voss is turning wordy (big surprise), so we split it off into an interlude.

"Mei, Kira, it's good to see you!" Naulia stood up and hurried over to hug both of them. Quietly, she added, "Zu told us--"

 

Mei nodded and hugged Naulia back. "She told me she had and we're glad for your discretion."

 

Kira took her turn hugging Naulia, conscious of Felix waiting nearby. "We're both fine."

 

Naulia stepped back and really took them in, her jaw dropping when she finally noticed that Mei's hair was extremely short now. "What did you do to your hair?"

 

"It wasn't my choice." Mei assured her, tugging self-consciously at the ends of her hair.

 

Naulia narrowed her violet eyes. "Point me at them and I'll kill them for you."

 

Kira held up her hands to stop Naulia. "Tharan says he's dead already."

 

"Oh, well, good." Naulia sighed, and then grinned. "How is Dr. Handsome anyway?"

 

"He's fine." Kira turned and gestured to Felix. "This is a new friend of ours, Lieutenant Felix Iresso. Felix, this is Naulia, the tattoo artist here."

 

Offering her hand to him, Naulia couldn't resist looking him over. _Kira sure knows how to pick them!_ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant."

 

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Naulia," Felix replied, smiling. "I've heard a lot about you. Your work is fantastic."

 

She grinned and winked. "Glad you appreciate good ink. Please call me Naulia. Miss is too formal." She traced her fingers through the air over his tattoo. "If you'd ever like to add to this, let me know."

 

Felix smiled a little. "I haven't thought about adding more."

 

Alte rushed into the shop, panting. "Sorry, had to take care of something on the ship. Well, someone. Anyway." She looked around, frowning. "Where's Jina?"

 

Naulia turned to Alte with a smile, hugging her and whispering, "I _knew_ you'd rescue them." Louder, she said, "Jina's at our apartment, working on your industrial. I can let her know you're here if you like."

 

Ducking her head and smiling, Alte said, "Sure."

 

Felix wandered over to one of the displays and started poking through the holoimages of Jinalee's work. "Wow," he whispered. Peering closer at one, he turned to look at Kira then back at the holo before smiling.

 

Naulia sent a text message to Jinalee to tell her that Alte had come in with Mei and Kira. "Apart from Zu's industrial, was this purely a social visit?"

 

"Actually, I had an idea for a back tattoo that I hoped you could do." Mei pulled out a piece of flimsiplast and showed it to Naulia.

 

Naulia took it from her, pursing her lips as she studied the picture. "Hmm. This is going to take a few sessions to complete, you realize that?"

 

Mei nodded. "I expected as much. If possible, I'd like to do the first part today, and come in for the rest as I find time."

 

"You're lucky, I don't have any appointments right now." She glanced at Felix, and then at Mei. "Let's go in the back room so I can look at your back and see what I have to work with."

 

Nodding again, Mei followed Naulia from the main shop. Kira wandered over to join Felix, trying not to think of what it'd felt like to kiss Naulia. She peered over his shoulder. "Find anything you like?"

 

"Not so far," Felix replied, glancing at Kira and fighting back the urge to kiss her cheek since it was in range. "As much as I like yours, I've had 'earrings are a vulnerable target' drilled into my head since I was a private."

 

Alte wandered over to one of the sofas and settled in to wait for Jina with a cough and a sigh.

 

Kira nodded, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Well, there are places you could get pierced besides your ears, you know. Places that aren't quite as vulnerable."

 

Fighting back a shiver at the images dancing in his head, Felix shrugged the shoulder Kira wasn't leaning on. "Maybe," he said. "Hadn't really thought about it before."

 

As Jina walked in the door of the shop, Alte remembered just a little too late that Jina wasn't too fond of soldiers. _Slag._

 

"Hi, Kira, Zu," Jina greeted warmly, but her blue eyes were cool as she regarded Felix. "You must be Felix."

 

Kira turned to face Jinalee, a little surprised by her coolness towards Felix. _We didn't make promises to each other._ "How do you know Felix's name? He's never been here before."

 

"Zu mentioned she and Mei had picked up a couple soldiers on Hoth," Jina explained, coming over to sit on the couch next to Alte and opened the small jewelry box she was holding. "What do you think?"

 

Grateful she'd remembered to put her optical implants on before leaving her ship, Alte smiled down at the industrial earring. "It's perfect, Jina."

 

"I'm free the rest of the day, if you want to get it done now," Jina offered.

 

Kira frowned, propping her hands on her hips as she turned in place to address Jina. "That doesn't explain how you knew his name. We also picked up a couple Resistance fighters on Balmorra."

 

Felix set a hand on Kira's shoulder, trying to calm her.

 

"I told her his name and that you liked him," Alte explained, standing from the couch with a frown. "It's okay, Kira."

 

She shook her head, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, forcing herself to speak calmly, "That doesn't explain her attitude."

 

"Let's just say not all soldiers are as nice as yours," Jina replied, looking away. She stood from the couch as well. "Ready, Zu?"

 

"Yeah," Alte agreed, following Jina to the back after an apologetic look at Felix.

 

"It's fine, Kira," Felix assured her, coming around in front of her and setting both hands on her shoulders. "I'm used to it. There are going to be people who don't like me. I'm touched that you defended me, honestly."

 

Kira blushed, not looking at him yet. "Actually, I thought maybe she was presuming on a fling we had awhile back."

 

He crooked his finger under her chin, encouraging her to raise her head. "Are you worried that I'll be upset you had other lovers? I don't mind. If it's something deeper than that, why don't we shelve it until we're someplace private?"

 

Kira smiled shyly. "It's not that. I don't want you to think I'm so arrogant that I think everyone falls in love with me. And… I really like you and wanted her to like you, too."

 

Felix smiled and kissed Kira's forehead. "I don't think that," he assured her. "If she's the type of person that lets a few bad people influence her opinion of all soldiers, I'm not entirely sure I want her friendship."

 

"We don't know _what_ her experience was." Kira wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "She's really nice otherwise. I wish she could have met you before finding out you were a soldier."

 

Felix wrapped his arms around her and rested his own cheek against her soft hair. "We can only go from here," he said quietly. "Naulia seemed to like me, at least."

 

Kira laughed softly. "Yes, she did. Don't be surprised if she flirts with you."

 

Lifting his head, Felix glanced around the shop to make sure they were alone. "Would you mind if I flirted back?" He hurried to add, "That's all it would be."

 

"Only if _you_ don't mind if _I_ flirt with her." Kira looked up at him sternly. "After all, it's not fair if only _one_ of us gets to flirt with her."

 

He blinked down at her for a moment then grinned. "I have a feeling we're going to have a lot to talk about when we get a little further along in our relationship."

 

She grinned back. "I look forward to it."

 

*

 

Naulia gave a low whistle when she saw Mei's back. "That's quite the scar you have there."

 

Mei smiled wryly. "Courtesy of the Emperor. I'd like to incorporate it into the tattoo."

 

"That explains that blank spot in your drawing." Naulia held it up, comparing it and Mei's back. "One sec." She dug out a roll of flimsiplast and cut a piece that was roughly the size of Mei's back. She held one end against Mei's neck. "Hold this, please."

 

Mei did as she requested and Naulia snatched up a pencil to trace the scar and mark the sides of Mei's back. "All right, give me a few to figure this out." She sat down at her drawing table and began to sketch out a larger version of Mei's idea. "How colorful were you thinking? Black and white? Muted?"

 

"Vibrant colors," Mei turned her chair to face Naulia, propping her chin on her arms. "As vibrant as my flower."

 

Naulia nodded, her focus on the drawing. "Okay, for the background here, you just have 'forest' written down. Did you have a type of forest in mind?"

 

"At first, I was thinking a deciduous forest." Mei absently ran her hand over her hair. It was a couple inches long now, but it'd always tended to grow fast. "Now that I've had time to think on it, I'd rather it be a rainforest."

 

Nodding again, Naulia picked up a datapad and entered a few search terms. "Here, look through these and see if you find anything that strikes your fancy."

 

Humming, Mei took it from her and paged through the holoimages. She frowned, distracted by the emotions she sensed from Kira and Alte through her bonds with them.

 

Alte watched Jina get ready. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

 

"Why shouldn't I be?" Jina asked, not looking up from setting out her needles.

 

"You were kind of rude to Felix and Kira," Alte pointed out.

 

"Can't a girl dislike soldiers?" Jina wondered defensively, moving to one of her drawers and digging for something.

 

"Dislike them all you like," Alte replied. " _After_ you've gotten to know them."

 

"What's to know? He's a soldier." Jina's lip curled.

 

"He's also a good man who cares about Kira a great deal." Alte crossed her arms.

 

Jina snorted in disbelief as she found whatever she was looking for.

 

"At least give him a chance before passing judgment," Alte bargained.

 

"Why should I?" Jina asked stubbornly, hooking a stool with her foot and wheeling it over to Alte.

 

"Because you'll hurt Kira if you don't," Alte pointed out.

 

Jina slumped down on the stool. "You wouldn't lie about something this important."

 

"Never," Alte assured her.

 

Sighing, Jina nodded reluctantly and leaned closer to Alte's ear. "I'll apologize once we're done. How long are you guys sticking around this time?"

 

"I don't know," Alte replied, fighting the urge to shrug and ruin Jina's work. "We're both in a holding pattern for now."

 

"If you're still here tomorrow, maybe we could have drinks?" Jina offered.

 

"If," Alte echoed with a snort.

 

Mei resumed looking through the holoimages, reassured by the calmer emotions she could sense from Alte and Kira. She stopped at one image in particular, arrested by its beauty. "This."

 

Naulia took the datapad from her and nodded. "Well, this whole thing isn't going to fit on your back. Which portion do you like best?"

 

After a moment's consideration, Mei circled an area with a few particularly large trees and a great deal of ferns at the foot. "This right here."

 

"You got it." Turning back to her drawing table, Naulia asked, "What about weather? Did you want it to be stormy or clearing?"

 

"Cloudy with a clear patch near the middle where you can see stars." Mei described, gesturing as she spoke.

 

Naulia nodded and sketched that in, adding definition with her colored pencils. "How's this?"

 

Mei stared at the drawing in awe. "That's amazing. Even better than I imagined in my head."

 

"Good! We can do the outlines today, then the flat colors next time, and shading after that." Naulia turned Mei's stool around so she could hold the drawing against her back. "Hold, please?"

 

Once Mei had it in place, Naulia took a quick holo, and then showed it to Mei. She nodded. "Perfect."

 

"Want me to start now?" Naulia asked, already organizing her tools.

 

Mei nodded again. "Go ahead."

 

"A word of warning: because you're so active, I recommend more than the kolto salve this time around," Naulia told her, pulling on her gloves. "Otherwise your back is going to _scream_ at you."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Mei had figured as much.

 

Alte barely felt the piercing, immersed in Mei's excitement over her newest tattoo.

 

"Done," Jina proclaimed, sitting back, grabbing a hand mirror from her work table, and handing it to Alte.

 

Alte grinned when she saw the piercing. "Perfect. Thank you so much, Jina."

 

"Any time," Jina offered. "Although, you're running out of ears. You'll have to start getting more creative with your piercings."

 

"Still have room on the left," Alte countered. She paused. "Actually, do you have a silver and light blue tragus stud?"

 

Jina hummed thoughtfully and rolled herself over to one of her drawers. "I think… Yes!" She held up a small bag. "Want it done now?"

 

Alte shrugged. "Might as well. Mei's going to be a while, I think."

 

Jina nodded and grabbed another needle.

 

"Would I be correct in guessing that this tattoo has something to do with you having been captured by the Emperor?" Naulia asked quietly as she carefully inked the outlines for Mei's tattoo.

 

Mei nodded, clenching her hands into fists. "It is. Though I don't actually _remember_ it."

 

Naulia raised an eyebrow, surprised. "How can you forget? You were gone for a month."

 

This time, Mei shook her head. "Doc calls it self-induced amnesia. I guess whatever happened must've been pretty bad if I did it to myself."

 

"When the time is right, you'll remember." Naulia squeezed Mei's shoulder. "Zu mentioned Doc. Has he told you his real name?"

 

Mei snorted. "No and he's shown no inclination of doing so. Alte, Kira, and I figure it must be _really_ embarrassing."

 

"That's the most likely explanation." Naulia chuckled. "Is he as handsome as Tharan and Felix?"

 

"Yes, and _such_ a flirt." Mei giggled. "Kira called him a walking hormone at one point."

 

Naulia grinned. "You _definitely_ need to bring him by. Sounds like he'd get along with Jina just fine."

 

"We'll see." Mei smiled at the thought of Doc and Jina.

 

Alte came out of Jina's workspace to find Kira and Felix on the couch, going through holos of Naulia's work. "Still thinking about it, Felix?"

 

"Little bit, yeah," Felix admitted. "Definitely not today, though."

 

"Smart not to jump into anything," Jina said quietly, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Listen, I'm sorry for how I treated you. Zu wouldn't have let you on her crew if you weren't trustworthy. I shouldn't have judged you based on the soldiers I've met before."

 

"I accept your apology," Felix replied with a nod.

 

Kira smiled, getting up to hug Jina, whispering, "Thanks for giving him a chance."

 

Jina hugged Kira back. "If you're still around tomorrow, I was thinking I could join you guys for drinks," she said. "Naulia, too, if she wants."

 

"I'd like that." Kira nodded, stepping back. "It'd be good to just sit and talk."

 

Turning to Alte, Jina said, "So what's the tragus for?"

 

"Oh!" Alte made an abortive reach for the new piercing. "I officially have my first Padawan."

 

"That's great," Jina said with a smile then frowned, glancing at Felix.

 

"It's not me," Felix said, reading Jina's look.

 

"Nope, it's the daughter of one of the senators." Alte's smile fell. "He passed away recently and requested that I be Nadia's Master."

 

"You'll be a great Master," Jina said confidently.

 

Alte's smile came back, small and pleased.

 

Kira nodded firmly, sitting down beside Felix once more. "Mei and I completely agree with you. Zu's been training Nadia already, now it's official."

 

"I sense a story," Jina said eagerly, hopping up to sit on the counter.

 

"Not much of one," Alte protested, but started to explain anyway.

 

*

 

"Excuse me."

 

Mei turned around, surprised to be addressed by someone she didn't know. "Yes? Can I help you?"

 

"Sorry for disturbing you," the man said, bowing slightly. "I just wanted to compliment you on your tattoos." He gestured to her arms.

 

She followed his gesture, remembering that she'd worn a tank top. Smiling, she looked back at him. "Thanks, I got them at Momentous Markings here on the Fleet."

 

"Momentous Markings," he echoed then smiled. "I'll have to remember that name." He bowed again. "Sorry to have bothered you. Have a great day."

 

"It was no bother," Mei assured him, wondering why he seemed so familiar to her. "They do piercings, too, if that's what you'd prefer."

 

"Something to think about," he said before turning and walking away.

 

Mei watched him go, realization hitting her. _He moves like Master Fain. I wonder if they're related._ Remembering that she was supposed to be doing something, she hurried to the bar to order their drinks.

 

Stepping up beside Mei, Alte tilted her head, watching the man move through the crowd. "Who was that?"

 

"I have no idea." Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "He liked my tattoos. I told him where I got them and that they do piercings, too. Then he left."

 

Alte hummed quietly. "He seems familiar." She shrugged, turning her attention to Mei. "Need any help carrying?"

 

"The way he moves reminds me of Master Fain," Mei confided, and then nodded. "Yeah, I won't be able to handle all these drinks by myself."

 

"Yeah," Alte agreed. "There's something else, though… Something I can't quite put my finger on." She shook her head and gathered up a few of the drinks.

 

Mei nodded, gathering up the rest of the drinks. "Guess we'll never know." She led the way back to the tables their group had commandeered for their gathering and handed out drinks. When she ran out, she turned to Alte and handed out those drinks as well. "I hope you didn't talk about anything important while we were gone."

 

"Just telling Naulia and Jina about Qyzen's new clan," Tharan answered before picking up his glass of Corellian Red and taking a sip.

 

"I'm sure we have better stories to tell than that one," Alte protested, settling back in her seat.

 

"Oh, such as the one where you almost got hypothermia and wouldn't rest like you should have?" Mei retorted, sitting down next to Alte.

 

"Or the fact that you suffered through a cold rather than let me call Tharan to help me formulate a vaccine for you?" Doc raised his eyebrows, still slightly miffed that Alte had decided to suffer through the cold.

 

"I said _better_ stories, not _boring_ stories," Alte replied indignantly.

 

"I thought Jedi couldn't get sick," Jina said, frowning and glancing between Doc and Tharan on either side of her.

 

"They still can," Doc assured her, glancing at Tharan before continuing. "They just tend to recover quicker from illness and injury. Part of the whole Jedi constitution thing."

 

"Even tattoos heal faster for us," Kira volunteered from where she sat with Felix.

 

Mei chuckled, taking Alte's free hand and giving it a squeeze. "We're tough, but even germs can take us down if we're not careful."

 

Grumbling, Alte grabbed her glass and took a swig. She set the glass back down quickly as she coughed through the burn of the alcohol.

 

"Do you have a particular type of tattoo you specialize in, Naulia?" Felix asked, drawing the focus away from Alte.

 

Naulia tapped her cheek. "I'm pretty good at geometric tattoos, obviously, but that got real boring real fast. When I looked into expanding my repertoire, I found that I really excelled at doing vibrant, colorful tattoos, like Mei's flower."

 

Mei touched her right shoulder, remembering how nervous and excited she'd been to get it. "Not to mention that she was very nice and understanding about it being my first tattoo."

 

"That's just common sense." Naulia waved a hand dismissively.

 

"Everybody's got to start somewhere," Jina added with a shrug.

 

"Do you have any tattoos?" Tharan asked, eying her bare, tattoo-free arms.

 

"I have a piece on my back that Naulia did for me," Jina replied, smiling. "Only people who are _very_ nice to me get to see all of it."

 

Kira blushed and ducked her head. _She_ knew what it looked like, but she wasn't going to share.

 

Doc grinned and propped his chin in his hand. "And what does ol' Doc have to do for you that you would consider _very_ nice?"

 

Mei stifled a laugh, lightly rubbing her thumb along the back of Alte's hand.

 

Jina downed her shot of l'lhash. "Buy me another drink, to start," she said with a grin.

 

Tharan stood at the same time Doc did to a round of laughter. Tharan raised an eyebrow and gave Doc a lascivious grin.

 

Doc grinned back and winked. They headed to the bar together. Once they were gone, Naulia looked at Jina, her eyebrows raised inquiringly. "Both?"

 

Looking smug, Jina settled a little deeper into her chair. "Why the hell not?" she said playfully.

 

*

 

"Are you going to let me heal this one?" Alte asked Mei fondly a few hours later, after Jina had left with Doc and Tharan.

 

Mei winced as she straightened her back and reluctantly nodded. "It would probably be best. Otherwise I won't be able to fight when we finally get a lead."

 

Alte sent the Force through her fingers where they were resting against Mei's arm, easing Mei's pain. "It'll be easier if I can see what I need to heal." She smiled innocently at Mei, but her eyes were laughing.

 

Felix rolled his eyes. "I feel like heading back to the ship," he said to Kira. "Feel like heading back?"

 

Kira looked at him with raised eyebrows. "The question is _which_ ship?"

 

Mei grinned at Alte, and then Kira. "We should go to my ship, in case the Council contacts me about possible leads."

 

Chuckling, Kira looked at Felix, "I think we'd better go to Zu's ship."

 

"Good idea," Felix agreed, grinning.

 

Alte rolled her eyes. "We're not _that_ bad."

 

"Yes, you are," Kira and Felix said at the same time.

 

Shaking her head, Alte laughed fondly.

 

Mei giggled, leaning her head against Alte's. "They have a point."

 

"Of course we do." Kira got up and moved around the table to hug each of them in turn. "Comm me if anything comes up."

 

"Get outta here, smartass," Alte said playfully as she returned Kira's hug. "Go talk about the shitty romance novels you think you hide from everyone else."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kira tried be snooty, but the twinkle in her eyes gave it away.

 

"Of course you don't." Mei rolled her eyes as she returned Kira's hug.

 

"What novels?" Felix asked with a wink. He took Kira's hand and tugged her gently toward the stairs up to the main walkway.

 

Kira waved at Mei and Alte before looping her arm through Felix's as they left.

 

Mei laughed softly, squeezing Alte's hand. "Do you think we should head back to the ship, too?"

 

"Might as well," Alte replied, her eyes moving down to Mei's lips for a moment before meeting her eyes again. She didn't dare kiss Mei in public, but in private…

 

Grinning, Mei stood up, tugging on Alte's hand. "Let's go, then." She barely restrained her eagerness to have Alte all to herself as they headed back to her ship. Mei compromised by sending Alte images of them kissing, hands sliding over sides and backs.

 

Alte groaned quietly. "That's completely unfair," she muttered.

 

"Then walk faster," Mei told her, walking as fast as she could without actually running.

 

Laughing, Alte sped up to match Mei's pace.

 

They reached Mei's ship without any incidents. The moment they were aboard, Mei pulled Alte into a hungry kiss, arms wrapped tight around her waist.

 

Alte clung to Mei, one arm going around her shoulder, the other hand cupping the back of Mei's head. "Tease," she muttered against Mei's lips.

 

"You love me this way," Mei murmured back. Just as she was about to take things a step further by slipping a hand under Alte's shirt, she heard the holo chime in the other room. "Shiiiit."

 

Growling, Alte let her head drop to Mei's shoulder. "Worst timing ever."

 

"No, it could be worse." Mei kissed Alte's cheek and reluctantly pulled away.

 

She headed into the main area and accepted the holocall. Master Satele's image winked into view above the terminal. "Good, I caught you at your ship. The Council heard rumors of a high-ranking Sith gathering at a remote Imperial space station, allegedly on the Emperor's orders. One of our best scouts volunteered to investigate. He's disappeared."

 

"Sounds like there's truth to this rumor," Mei observed, tapping her chin thoughtfully as Rusk, Scourge, and T7 joined her. "Tell me everything."

 

Master Satele explained about Jomar Chul infiltrating the station and Mei promised to investigate. Once they signed off, Mei looked at Alte. "Two ships will be a little much for sneaking onto a station."

 

"Indeed," Scourge agreed with a nod of his head. "One ship should be sufficient."

 

Biting her lip for a moment, Mei suggested, "Let's take mine. You have the Rift Alliance to worry about."

 

Alte nodded. "Both crews would be overkill," she said thoughtfully. "Doc and Tharan are… occupied. Kira and Felix will probably want to come."

 

"I'll send Doc a message to go to your ship in the morning." Mei pulled out her datapad to send it. "Don't want him to come here only to find it gone. Do you want to call Kira and Felix?"

 

"Yeah," Alte said with a nod. "I'll check in on Nadia while I'm at it."

 

"Good idea." Mei finished typing the message and sent it. "Maybe she can come along, too, and I can actually give her the dueling lessons I promised her."

 

Alte laughed softly. "Call Alte's ship," she instructed the holoterminal.

 

"Zu?" Nadia asked when she answered the holo. "Something wrong?"

 

"Mei got a call from Master Satele," Alte explained. "We're going after a Sith gathering. Want to come with?"

 

Nadia nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

 

Smiling, Alte said, "See if you can peel Kira and Felix apart long enough to ask if they want to come, too. We're just taking Mei's ship."

 

Giggling, Nadia said, "We'll be there soon!" Before cutting the holo.

 

Mei raised her eyebrows at Alte, amused, "Peel them apart?"

 

Alte shrugged, smiling, "Just trying to get Nadia to laugh a little."

 

"Understood." Mei smiled sadly. "Time to get ready to go." She turned to the holoterminal to get clearance to leave once the others were aboard.

 

*

 

The moment Mei signed off after reporting to Master Satele, the holoterminal chimed. Curious, she accepted the call and Jomar Chul's image winked into view. He didn't give her a chance to speak, immediately launching into a speech that essentially repeated everything he'd said to her on the station. He ended with: "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I consider you a true friend. Jomar Chul out."

 

"Well, what do you know, he actually apologized for wanting to take your place," Kira remarked with a wry smile.

 

Mei shrugged, remembering his insistence on going, "In light of what we just learned, I think part of his determination to go was so he could watch Leeha's back." She looked at Alte, her smile tender. "Stars know I would have done the same if it'd been Alte on that team instead of me. Provided I'd known what was going on, of course."

 

"That's probably why the Council didn't tell me where you were going," Alte replied a little sheepishly. "They knew I'd give up my responsibilities to the Rift Alliance to help."

 

"We would have rescued you if you'd gotten captured, too," Nadia said firmly, Felix nodding along.

 

While Kira blushed and ducked her head, Mei smiled and hugged Nadia. "Thanks, Nadia, but I'm kind of glad it worked out the way it did."

 

Hugging Mei back, Nadia smiled sheepishly. "I don't think we would've been very successful, but we would have tried. I need a lot more training before I can take on a Sith all by myself."

 

"You did pretty well with those Imperials on Quesh," Alte pointed out, smiling at her Padawan.

 

Nadia pulled away from Mei to look at Alte, puzzled. "All I did was run away."

 

"Sometimes that's the smarter option," Felix answered.

 

"Exactly," Kira agreed, reaching out to squeeze Nadia's arm reassuringly.

 

Mei nodded, smiling. "You running away split up the Imperials so the rest of us had fewer enemies to fight."

 

"I just wish I could do more," Nadia said quietly.

 

"That's what I'm here for, and Mei and Kira," Alte replied, walking over and clasping Nadia's shoulder.

 

Nadia nodded and turned to Mei and Kira. "Will you spar with me?"

 

"Of course." Mei nodded, smiling. "You're coming along quite well."

 

Kira smiled at Alte. "Zu's done a good job, but it doesn't hurt to have more than one point of view."

 

Huffing a soft laugh, Alte said, "Mei and Kira are handier with a lightsaber than I am, but I can teach you Force attacks and healing."

 

"Tharan told me about the rescue," Nadia said quietly. "Will you teach me hand-to-hand, too?"

 

"Of course," Alte agreed with a nod. "Lightsabers are useful, but they can be damaged or lost, just like any weapon."

 

"Right, and I still need to brush up on it." Mei smirked at Alte. "I got a little distracted last time."

 

Kira rolled her eyes and tugged on Nadia's arm. "Let's go, Nadia. I'll show you some tricks that only work with saberstaffs."

 

Giggling, Nadia followed Kira to the training room.

 

"This I gotta see," Felix said and trailed after Kira and Nadia.

 

Sidling up to Mei, Alte wrapped her arms around Mei's waist. "I'm going to check in with my ship and see if the clearance for Voss has come through," she said, using her own voice. "If it has, I'll have them meet us there."

 

Mei nodded, kissing Alte's cheek. "Sounds good. Mind if I stick around for it? We may have an irate Doc on our hands."

 

Rubbing her thumb over Mei's hip, Alte answered, "I don't mind. I'll probably meditate for a bit afterwards, or work on my lightsaber. Something's off with it again."

 

"Sounds like a plan." Mei kissed Alte softly. "I love you."

 

Alte hummed softly against Mei's lips. "Love you, too." After a long moment standing in Mei's arms, Alte pulled away to call her ship.

 

"How'd it go?" Tharan asked when he answered.

 

"Better and worse than expected," Alte replied over her vocal implant. "Better in that it wasn't a lot of Sith, worse in that it was one of the Jedi Mei was working with."

 

Tharan winced. "Are they okay?"

 

"She's on her way back to Tython," Alte explained. "'Okay' will take time."

 

"She was under the Emperor's control," Mei added quietly. "And she remembers what she did. I'm sure you can understand how she's feeling."

 

Tharan growled quietly. "I'm really starting to hate that guy."

 

"Get in line," Alte replied. Tharan bowed in concession. "Have we heard anything about Voss yet?"

 

"The clearance came through this morning," Alauni cut in.

 

"Good," Alte said with a nod. "We're already on our way there, set a course and meet us there."

 

"Yes, Master Jedi," Tharan said teasingly, bowing.

 

"Is Doc with you?" Mei asked, amused by Tharan's teasing.

 

"Right here," Doc answered, frowning at her. "Why'd you go and leave without ol' Doc?"

 

Raising her eyebrows, "Would you rather we'd interrupted you?"

 

He opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it. "Well, when you put it that way, no, but--"

 

"We couldn't wait and I didn't want to disturb you." Mei shrugged. "We'll see each other again on Voss. It all worked out."

 

Doc scuffed his foot. "Fine, I see your point. Thanks for sending me the message."

 

"You're welcome." Mei smiled fondly. "See you soon."

 

"See you." Doc's image winked out, replaced by Tharan's once more.

 

"I'll see you when we get to Voss," Tharan said.

 

"Bye, Tharan," Alte replied before disconnecting the call. She turned to Mei. "It'll probably be more interesting for you to watch Kira and Nadia working."

 

Mei nodded reluctantly and kissed Alte again. "Probably."

 

Alte trailed her hand down Mei's arm. "Go on." She smiled and nudged Mei gently with her hip.

 

Smiling, Mei kissed her one last time before heading to the training room.

 

Alte watched Mei go for a moment before heading for Mei's room. _Our room?_

 

*

 

As she finished up her meditation, Alte summoned her lightsaber from the bedside table where she'd left it and a small knife from the desk. With her eyes still closed, she set to work on the carving in the handle. She hadn't felt called to add to it in months, but something in her needed the feel of the wood against her fingertips, the knife in her hand. Not even opening her eyes, she set to work, small curls of wood falling away from the tip of her knife.

 

Mei watched Nadia and Kira spar for a few minutes, needing to know what Nadia already knew before trying to teach her anything else. When Kira managed to disarm Nadia, Mei stepped forward. "Very good, both of you. Kira, you showed excellent control and Nadia, you handled yourself very well for someone who hasn't been training as long."

 

Kira bowed slightly, deactivating her saberstaff and hanging it on her hip. "Thanks, Mei."

 

Following Kira's lead, Nadia bowed and deactivated her saberstaff, but didn't put it on her belt. "Thank you, Knight Meibelle."

 

"You don't need to be so formal when we're training, Nadia." Mei smiled fondly. "You can still call me Mei. I'd prefer it, in fact."

 

Nadia nodded, ducking her head and blushing under her facepaint. "Sorry."

 

In his spot out of the way in the corner, Felix covered his smile.

 

"There's no need to apologize, Nadia." Mei smiled and reached out to squeeze her arm reassuringly. "What do you feel when you fight?"

 

"It depends on who I'm fighting," Nadia replied. "When I'm fighting you two or Zu, I'm calm, because I know I'm safe. When I'm fighting Sith… I get mad. They hurt so many people, they've hurt you and me."

 

Mei nodded, her smile a little sad. "I understand, but something Master Satele said to me the first time I met her has stayed with me all this time: taking a life affects the living Force and the one who does the killing. That's why Jedi enter battle calmly, with reason. I know the Sith and Imperials have hurt many people, including us, but we still need to be calm when we fight. If we allow anger to direct us and our actions, then we're no better than the Sith." Her smile brightened a little. "My bonds with Alte and Kira help because they keep me grounded, remind me that I'm fighting for them as much as the Republic."

 

Nadia bit her lip, looking down at her saberstaff. "Father wouldn't want me to kill in anger," she said softly.

 

Mei nodded, squeezing Nadia's arm again. "Exactly. He always wanted what was best for you, which is why he asked that Alte be your master. Not me, not Kira, not someone else. She's the best person to train you."

 

Nadia nodded in return, managing a wobbly smile. "I miss him," she murmured, her voice breaking with tears. "I was so little when my mother died, I barely remember her. He was all I had."

 

"I know how much that hurts," Mei assured her, pulling Nadia into a comforting hug. "We're all here for you."

 

Clinging tight to Mei, Nadia buried her sobs in Mei's shoulder.

 

Sensing Nadia's grief and pain, Alte sent the knife back to its drawer and headed for the training room.

 

Mei held Nadia as she cried, rubbing her back soothingly. "Cry if you need to, Nadia."

 

Kira joined them, wrapping her arms around both Mei and Nadia to offer comfort.

 

Once she entered the training room, Alte added her own arms to the hug.

 

Nadia held tight to her friends, so incredibly grateful that they were there when she needed them.

  
His own emotions and memories getting the best of him, Felix slipped out of the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are _always_ appreciated.


	16. Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voss is very... different for Mei and Alte. They run into some familiar faces while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably two more chapters after this. Then we'll see about sequels (none of which will be as long as this monster).
> 
> There is a reference to suicide at the beginning, but it's a passing reference more than anything else.

Nadia walked into the cockpit to watch their approach to Voss and found Alte already standing there, a mug of tea cradled in her hands. "Hi, Zu."

"Hello, Nadia," Alte replied through her implant, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

Stepping up beside Alte, Nadia noticed she was wearing her optical implants. She bit her lip, wondering if it was alright to ask.

"One of the greatest gifts the Jedi Order gave me was the ability to see the stars," Alte said quietly. "I grew up in the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa, I didn't even know what stars were until I met Mei and Kira."

"How did you not know about stars?" Nadia asked before she could stop herself.

"I rarely went above ground and when I did, I was scrounging for food or clothes or anything that would help Auntie and I survive," Alte explained, taking a sip of her tea.

Nadia frowned, tilting her head. "Auntie?"

"The woman who raised me." Alte shrugged. "I don't know if we were related at all, it's just what I called her. She was a little bit… odd. Some would, and did, call her crazy. With the benefit of hindsight and Jedi training, I'm fairly certain she had Force abilities, visions. She killed herself the day before I met Mei."

"I'm sorry," Nadia said softly.

Alte smiled a little sadly. "Thank you, it was years ago, now." She huffed a rueful laugh. "Anyway, I had no reason to know what stars were up until then. Even when I did know, it was a little hard for me to believe. Billions of pinpricks of light in the sky? Sounds fantastical if you've never seen it before. I don't always take the time to look out the viewport, but I'm always thankful when I do."

"Makes me wish I didn't take them for granted," Nadia said with a touch of regret.

Alte shrugged. "I take the ability to breathe for granted. But I've never had to struggle for breath or wear an apparatus because I don't breathe oxygen. You've never had a reason to _not_ to take the stars for granted and I hope you never do." She reached up to squeeze Nadia's shoulder. "Ready for your first time going with me planet-side?"

"I--what?" Nadia shook her head, thrown by the change in subject.

"I promised I'd take you with me the next time we were on a relatively safe planet," Alte reminded her with a smile. "Besides, you're my padawan now. Fighting alongside me is part of your training."

"Right! Yes." Nadia looked down at the simple shirt and trousers she'd taken to wearing around the ships. "I better go change."

Laughing softly, Alte shrugged. "Whatever you feel comfortable wearing, Nadia."

Nadia dashed away towards the quarters she was borrowing while on Mei's ship.

Mei barely moved out of the way in time to avoid being run over. She stepped up behind Alte, slipping her arms around her waist. "Where was Nadia headed to in such a hurry?"

Leaning back against Mei, Alte let one of her hands come down to rest on top of one of Mei's arms. "She'd forgotten that I'd promised to take her with me on the next planet," she replied using her own voice with a fond smile.

Mei nodded, kissing Alte's cheek. "She's gone to change, I take it?"

"Yup," Alte answered, leaning her head against Mei's.

Mei sighed softly and nudged Alte's cheek with her nose. "What did you talk about that made you sad?"

"Auntie," Alte said quietly.

Mei hugged Alte a little tighter. "I'm sure she'd be proud of who you are now."

Alte ducked her head, smiling. "Knowing about Te'ru, it makes me wonder if she really _was_ my auntie." She sighed. "I wish I knew more about my family."

"Maybe you'll have a chance to find out someday." Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "For now, you have me, Kira, and everyone else to be your family." She glanced back in time to see Scourge pacing the lounge. "Except Scourge. I don't think you want _him_ as family."

Shuddering, Alte shook her head. "Definitely not."

"Except for him, you have the rest of us," Kira piped up from where she'd been guiding the ship into its docking bay at the orbital station, with help from Felix. "No matter what."

Alte twitched, frowning. She'd forgotten Kira and Felix were even there, they'd been so quiet. "Thanks, Kira."

Mei smiled at Kira and Felix. "I don't know if you'll be able to do anything down there while we're busy."

"We'll find something to occupy ourselves, even if it's just talking about trashy romance novels." Kira grinned at Felix.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I got that new one by--" Felix started.

"We're going!" Alte interrupted, grabbing Mei's wrist and towing her towards the stairs.

Mei laughed and let Alte lead her away. "I need to report to Master Satele. You should go report to the Rift Alliance."

"Right. Um." Alte glanced between Mei and the exit hatch. "Want me to stay for your report or meet you by the shuttle down to Voss?"

"Meet us by the shuttle down to Voss." Mei kissed her cheek. "It'll be quicker that way."

Alte cupped Mei's cheek with a smile. "See you soon." She glanced over as Nadia hurried up to them, still putting her robe on. "Ready, Nadia? We're meeting with the Rift Alliance first, then we'll meet Mei at the shuttle."

"Yes, Master," Nadia replied with a grin.

Shaking her head, still amazed that _she_ had a Padawan, Alte led the way out of Mei's ship, by way of the galley to drop off her teacup.

*

"The trees, the people," Nadia said quietly, a touch of wistfulness to her voice. "Voss-Ka's so much like home. How long can we stay?"

Alte's heart broke at Nadia's tone. She slung her arm around her Padawan in a half-hug. "If you'd like to explore, I can call one of the others down to help me."

Nadia shook her head vehemently. "No, it's my duty as your Padawan to follow your instructions."

"And it's my duty as your Master to make sure you're happy," Alte countered. "But I won't argue with you. Perhaps before we leave, we can take the time to explore."

Beaming up at Alte, Nadia said, "Thank you so much!"

"Where do you need to go?" Mei asked gently, gesturing to the nearby taxi droid. "We have signal scramblers to visit outside Voss-Ka."

"I need to meet with Ambassador Farash here in Voss-Ka," Alte answered.

Mei nodded. "We'll go with you. Given the way previous missions have gone, you'll have to go to the same area as me anyway." Her glance at Scourge dared him to argue. He simply looked away, folding his arms across his chest.

Snorting quietly, Alte nodded, too.

"Come on, her office is this way," Nadia said, heading off along the path to the ambassador commons.

Laughing a little at Nadia's enthusiasm, Mei looped her arm through Alte's and followed after her, trusting Scourge enough to not stab them in the back. "Keeping up with Nadia is going to be… interesting."

"I'm glad recent events haven't dampened her enthusiasm and curiosity," Alte said quietly.

Mei nodded her agreement. "I know what you mean. I was worried about her for awhile, but she's strong. Plus, I think being your Padawan and continuing her father's work helps."

"She hasn't really talked about him, though," Alte replied, her brow creased with worry. "It's probably too painful, still."

"That doesn't surprise me." Mei squeezed Alte's arm gently, remembering how difficult it'd been for her to accept that her brother was probably dead. "They were very close."

"Makes me wonder about the rest of her family," Alte mused, watching Nadia looking around as she walked.

Nadia turned and started walking backwards. "Come on, slowpokes!"

Grinning, Mei released Alte's arm and took a few running steps before launching into a series of handsprings, ending with a cartwheel next to Nadia. "Hello, Nadia."

Scourge moved to walk alongside Alte, staring at Mei in some surprise. She usually confined her acrobatics to her fighting. This was… unnecessary.

Alte's breath caught at Mei's acrobatics. Only the knowledge of who walked beside her kept her from crying. It had been far too long since Mei had done that.

Nadia stared at Mei. "Hi," she replied weakly. "I didn't know you could do that. Could you show me?"

Mei grinned, turning briefly to wave at Alte and Scourge. "I'd be glad to. When I first started training on Dantooine, I had too much energy. One of the Jedi trainers noticed and started teaching me as a way to burn off that energy. It also comes in handy when I'm fighting, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Scourge glanced at Alte, sensing her spike of emotion, but refrained from commenting on it. She didn't trust or like him and that was fine with him.

"I just thought that was how all knights fought with a lightsaber," Nadia replied bashfully.

Alte lengthened her strides to catch up to Mei and Nadia. "Some knights, I'm sure, if they're as energetic as Mei," she answered, grinning at her lover.

Mei laughed. "Alte's right. Some knights use acrobatics like me. Others keep both feet planted firmly on the ground, as immovable as stone." Her breath hitched as she remembered how it'd felt to fight alongside Master Orgus. He'd been in the latter category.

Hesitantly, Alte said, "Master Orgus was one of the most grounded Masters I've ever seen fight."

Sensing Mei and Alte's serious mood, Nadia asked quietly, "Master Orgus?"

Mei took a deep, shaky breath. "My master. Darth Angral killed him. Then he tried to attack Tython, but Alte, Kira, Tharan, and I stopped him." She managed a shaky smile at Nadia. "I'm sure he'd have liked you. He'd have appreciated your curiosity and enthusiasm."

Alte took Mei's hand and squeezed gently. A part of her relaxed at hearing Mei talk about Master Orgus, finally, even if it took some prompting.

"He sounds like a great Master," Nadia observed, still quiet. "I wish I could have met him."

"He was." Mei nodded, and cleared her throat. "Kira told me he and Master Kiwiiks worked together a lot, so Kira knew him pretty well." She shook herself and managed a stronger smile. "Well, that sure dampened our moods, didn't it?"

Laughing softly, Alte tugged Mei closer and gave her a sideways hug.

"Ambassador Farash's office is just up ahead," Nadia said, pointing.

Alte let go of Mei and smoothed down her blouse. _I really hope Ambassador Farash can help._

Mei adjusted her robe before following Alte and Nadia into the ambassador's office. She remained by the door and indicated for Scourge to do the same. He glanced at Mei curiously for a moment before following her example, arms folded across his chest.

Ambassador Farash's aide hurried up to them, gesturing for them to wait while the ambassador wrapped up her conversation with an Imperial. Alte clasped her hands in front of her patiently and had to stifle her laughter when Nadia glanced at her and hurriedly adopted the same pose.

Mei stifled a laugh of her own when she noticed Nadia's actions. She kept her own hands clasped behind her back as she waited as patiently as she could.

The Imperial soon got up and Alte approached at Ambassador Farash's gesture. "My apologies, he'd test a Kitonak's patience. Sophia Farash, Republic ambassador. What brings you to Voss, Master Jedi?"

"Several worlds have united to fight the Empire," Alte explained. "We would like the Voss Mystics to help us."

"You--what?" Ambassador Farash said incredulously. "I--I should explain…"

Mei raised her eyebrows, surprised by the ambassador's reaction. _I guess, given the Council's stance regarding the Voss mystics, it **would** be a surprise that Alte would like their help._

"One Mystic visionary can change Voss culture with--with a word!" Ambassador Farash continued. "And you want them as soldiers?"

"How can one person wield so much influence?" Alte wondered.

"No Mystic's prediction has ever been wrong," Ambassador Farash explained. "It's the foundation of Voss society..."

Alte listened attentively as Ambassador Farash explained about Voss culture and came up with an idea to help them. Once outside, Nadia pulled out her datapad and pulled up the coordinates the ambassador had given them for the tree branches they needed. "Looks like the trees are in the same general area as your scramblers, Mei."

Mei nodded, glancing between the map Scourge held and Nadia's. "Looks like it. That'll save us some time."

"Let's not loiter, then." Scourge closed the map and set off for the shuttle that would take them to the general area.

Rolling her eyes, Mei looped her arms through Alte and Nadia's and set off after him. "Grumpy, isn't he?"

"He's a Sith, that seems to be their permanent state," Nadia grumbled, glaring at Scourge's back.

"Let go of your hate, Nadia," Alte advised quietly. "I know you have every reason to hate the Sith, but hate leads to the Dark side."

"I try, Zu," Nadia replied earnestly. "But they've taken so much from me."

"I know," Alte answered with a sigh.

Mei squeezed her arm around Nadia's briefly. "Look at it this way: he's helping us. For selfish reasons, yes, but he's helping. That counts for something, I'd say."

Nadia huffed but didn't reply. Alte shot Mei a grimace. 

Mei returned the grimace. It would take time for Nadia to get past her instinctive hatred.

*

"I still don't see why I should do this as well," Scourge remarked, even as he broke off a branch of the last tree to go with the branches from the other two trees.

Mei rolled her eyes. He'd argued with them at every tree. "I've already explained why. Stop complaining or I'll ask Rusk to join us instead. At least he'd keep his complaints to himself."

Scourge glowered, but fell silent.

"If you don't want to do it, you're more than welcome to wait out here while we meet with Gaden-Ko," Alte said more patiently than she felt.

Scourge held up the branches he'd broken off already in silent reply. Mei glanced at Alte and shrugged. "After you."

Alte rolled her eyes and headed into the cave. "More wildlife. Yay," she muttered, glaring at the...creatures milling about the cave.

"Something for you to fight instead of Scourge," Nadia offered quietly.

Mei stifled a laugh and simply leapt at the closest creature, lightsaber flashing. Scourge drew his as well and dashed forward to join the fight.

Alte could only shake her head fondly as Nadia leapt into the fight, as well. She kept her focus on healing any injuries the others received from the creatures. Faster than if she'd been working just with Nadia, Alte found Gaden-Ko at the back of the cave, clutching at his side, Voss bodies at his feet.

"A Jedi?" Gaden-Ko said in surprise as Alte healed him. "My thanks. My family was not enough protection. All happenings are necessary. Still, their deaths… trouble me."

"Your family is not lost," Alte replied, trying to be comforting. "They have returned to their source."

"Beg pardon, 'source'?" Gaden-Ko asked, frowning.

"It means your family's alright," Nadia explained sadly. "They're not suffering anymore."

"These deaths… have a purpose," Gaden-Ko continued. "Pilgrimage would have revealed it. My journey ends. My family gone, holy grounds defiled. Outsiders trespass."

"I came hoping to accompany you on your pilgrimage," Alte offered.

Gaden-Ko looked thoughtful. "A Jedi protector. Exceeds a commando's skill. You are an outsider. Can I trust someone not Voss?"

"I can only be who I am," Alte answered. "To trust me is your decision."

Gaden-Ko nodded. "You may accompany. When I become Mystic, you shall witness my visions."

"What's next for you?" Alte asked, curious.

"I go to Novices' Hall at the Shrine of Healing. The healers will be honored to teach me," Gaden-Ko explained. "First, a marker on the pilgrimage path. I pay homage to Lishi-Na."

"Before we leave," Alte began. "You should know that I'll be helping Knight Meibelle with her work on Voss, so it may take time for me to get to the marker."

Mei bowed slightly when Alte mentioned her, but said nothing.

"Call on your device when you're ready," Gaden-Ko replied. "I will follow. The pilgrimage path waits."

"Thank you, Gaden-Ko," Alte said, bowing. Beside her, Nadia bowed as well.

Mei watched him leave, thoughtful. "I can feel his power in the Force, but it's not quite the same as what I sense from Jedi or Sith."

"The Voss are neutral," Alte said, watching Gaden-Ko leave as well. "Neither Light nor Dark."

Nadia opened her mouth to say something, but glanced at Scourge and subsided.

"Come on. You still have one more scrambler to take care of." Alte took Mei's hand and headed off the cave's entrance.

Mei squeezed Alte's hand reassuringly as they trotted back through the cave. Once they were out in the sun, Scourge opened the map without being asked. "Back along the path to the one that branched off."

"Right, let's go, then." Mei set off in that direction. After dealing with that scrambler, they headed to the master scrambler. Once that was out of commission as well, Mei pulled out her datapad to sort through the information from the scramblers. "The signal's coming from a nearby cave." She pointed in that direction. "Fulminiss must be inside!"

"Lord Fulminiss is dangerous. As are his apprentices," Scourge told her, his voice flat. "This won't be easy."

Mei gave him a flat look. "I hardly thought this would be a walk in the park. The Emperor wouldn't entrust a mission like this to just _anyone_."

"Good, you're thinking like him." Scourge nodded approvingly.

She pointed a finger at his nose, gold eyes flashing with anger. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to him again."

He nodded briefly, a little startled by the strength of her reaction. "Understood."

"Let's go." She turned to head off for the cave, her pace rapid.

Nadia and Alte both glared at Scourge as they hurried to keep up with Mei. Alte's longer legs allowed her to catch up quicker and she squeezed Mei's wrist gently, projecting calm and support.

Slowing her pace, Mei nodded at Alte. Quietly, she admitted, "I know I shouldn't let him get to me, but that hit a nerve."

"I know," Alte replied quietly. "I don't think he thought about how you'd react before he spoke."

Mei glanced over her shoulder at Scourge, who was following at a distance. "No, I think he said that to see how I'd react. He's testing us."

Nodding reluctantly, Alte replied. "I'd hoped he'd stop doing that by now."

"If he keeps doing this sort of thing, I'll leave him on my ship next time," Mei assured her with a grimace. She looked ahead to the entrance of the cave and stifled a sigh. "Imperials. Of course. Ready to fight?"

"Always," Alte replied, drawing her lightsaber but not igniting it.

"I wouldn't mind if you left him behind, whether he tests us or not," Nadia murmured, drawing her saberstaff.

"We'll see." Mei squeezed Nadia's arm before leaping towards the nearest group of Imperials, hitting the first with her lightsaber hilt, and then igniting it to fight the next one.

Nadia and Alte shared a fond look before joining Mei in battle.

Scourge joined the fight once he caught up to them. Together, they fought their way into the cavern, finding a female Voss inside once the last Imperial fell. "Outsider. Why are you here?"

"I came here in search of a man named Lord Fulminiss," Mei explained, not sure how much to tell or even why a Voss was here.

"We have the same goal. This is a problem." Her voice was flat, emotionless. "I am Tala-Reh. You wear Jedi garb. Sith's sworn enemy. We want none of your war. I search for Fulminiss. Do not interfere."

Mei bristled at Tala-Reh's tone, but managed to keep her voice civilized. "What business do you have with him?"

"You fear I am his ally. I am not." Apparently, Tala-Reh sought a Voss mystic who'd been last seen with Fulminiss. She worried Mei would end up hurting the mystic by accident. Before they could resolve their argument, Sith attacked and they were forced to fight.

Thanks to a holorecording on one of the apprentices, they learned Fulminiss and Valen-Da went to the Shrine of Healing next. Mei glanced at Alte before turning to Tala-Reh. "Tell me where I can find the Shrine of Healing so I can stop Fulminiss."

"Fulminiss is dangerous." Tala-Reh glanced up, and then nodded. "We must work together."

Raising her eyebrows, Mei pointed out, "First you ordered me to leave, now you want to team up?"

"The situation changed." Tala-Reh had a point. "The Shrine of Healing is sacred. A place of ancient power. Fulminiss can cause great harm there. The journey to the shrine is arduous. I will make preparations." She pulled out her datapad and tapped a few keys. "Here. The location of my supply camp. Meet me there. We will continue our mission."

Scourge nodded to indicate that he'd received the coordinates. Tala-Reh left without further discussion. Mei watched her go and shook her head. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand Voss."

Laughing softly, Alte led the way back out. "It'll definitely be interesting working with them."

"I like them," Nadia admitted. "They're very direct."

"I like that about them, too." Mei smiled ruefully. "There's no emotions from them, though. That's a little… unsettling."

"Still waters run deep?" Alte offered. "We may not feel surface emotions, and they may not reveal their emotions through their words, but they must feel _something._ "

Mei nodded as they emerged from the cave, blinking in the sudden change from dark to light. "That's a possibility. Looks like we'll have plenty of chances to find out more. Where do you need to go next?"

Nadia pulled out her datapad and opened the holomap. "Gaden-Ko wants us to meet him here," she said, pointing.

"And Tala-Reh's camp is here," Scourge added, opening his holomap.

Comparing the two, Mei told them, "It looks like it'd be easiest to meet Tala-Reh, and then Gaden-Ko."

Alte nodded. "Sounds good. Let's go."

*

A female Voss just inside the Shrine of Healing held up a stalling hand. "Outsiders, you are not--Gaden-Ko. What happened?"

"He needs medical attention," Alte insisted.

"Come, Gaden-Ko, to the healers," the attendant gestured into the shrine. When Alte and the others started to follow after him, she held up her hand again. "The shrine is not for you."

"I should stay with Gaden-Ko," Alte tried to explain. "There may be another attempt on his life."

"The shrine is guarded," the attendant replied flatly. "The trials protect the upper levels. They are for Mystics."

"I honor your traditions," Alte said, bowing. "But I must get inside."

"Only those who respect our ways enter," the attendant said implacably. "Suva-Rak at the pilgrim's camp can explain."

"We have already spoken to Suva-Rak and are willing to undergo the trials," Alte agreed.

"Very well," the attendant said and stepped aside.

Mei stifled an annoyed huff, realizing that this was a shrine of healing. _They have rules, just like the Jedi do._ "Let's get these trials over with. They can't be much worse than _our_ final trials."

"Or those on Korriban," Scourge added, looking uncomfortable for the first time that Mei could remember since meeting him.

Alte bit her lip, reminded of Te'ru. She hoped his trials on Korriban weren't as bad as Scourge was implying.

"I hope the Voss healers can help Gaden-Ko," Nadia said quietly.

"From what Tai was saying, they're extraordinarily talented when it comes to healing," Alte replied reassuringly.

Mei squeezed Nadia's hand. "Alte can help him if the Voss healers can't. Now, let's proceed with these trials so we can check on him."

*

Alte scrambled to her feet first after they finished the trials, her attention already caught by a Force Signature that had eluded her for too long. _Not this time,_ she thought, darting after the retreating signature.

"Wait!" Mei called, scrambling to her feet to chase after Alte, only peripherally aware that Nadia and Scourge were following her in turn.

Spotting him at the top of the stairs, Alte lifted him with the Force without even thinking. A few steps below him, Ashara turned and stared back at her.

"Let me go," he snapped.

"No," Alte replied. "Not until you stop running away from me."

He squirmed against her hold. "Let me go or I'll be forced to retaliate and we'll both be thrown off of Voss," he gritted out.

Glancing around at the stares they were drawing, Alte slowly let him down until his feet touched the floor. "Are you going to run?"

He sighed. "You're just going to catch me again." He glanced at Ashara. "And Ashara won't let me."

Mei caught up to them, then, raising her eyebrows when she saw the masked Sith and Ashara Zavros next to him. As Nadia and Scourge stopped beside them, she asked Alte, "Your brother?"

Biting her lip, Alte nodded. "Why do you keep running?"

"It's not safe," he replied. "Someday, maybe, but not yet. _Please,_ let me go."

"I--" A part of her wanted to knock him out, drag him back to her ship, and demand answers. But that would never work with her and she doubted it would work with him, either.

"Zu," Ashara said softly. "He's right. Things are too dangerous for him, right now."

Mei gently touched Alte's shoulder, understanding her indecision. "Let him go, Alte. Trust that he'll find you again and explain."

Nodding, Alte released the last of her hold on him. "Just… I don't even remember your name," she said, fighting back tears.

He took a step toward her before catching himself and stepping back again, shaking his head. "I can't," he answered before turning and starting down the stairs.

Ashara watched them for a moment. "I'll keep an eye on him," she promised.

"Thank you," Alte replied.

"Ashara!" he called.

"Coming, Master," she called back and hurried after him.

Mei hugged Alte tight, projecting comfort and reassurance through their bond. "You'll see him again someday."

Scourge stared after the Sith lord and Ashara, thoughtful. He'd seen that mask before: a former slave Darth Thanaton had tried and failed to kill, twice. _If he's as powerful as Alte'zu, it's no surprise Thanaton has failed._

Alte clung to Mei for a long moment, sighing softly when Nadia rubbed her shoulder. Collecting herself, she pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "Let's go finish the trials."

Mei nodded and squeezed Alte's arm comfortingly. "I don't think there's much left to them."

Together, they retraced their steps to the chamber where one of the Mystics waited. After she'd recovered from her vision of the Emperor, Mei shook her head to clear it, muttering, "That wasn't a surprise at all. I know I'll face him eventually."

"What could blind Master Syo?" Alte wondered, frowning. She shook off the vision to ponder later. "Ready to check on Gaden-Ko?"

"Of course." Mei bowed to the Mystic before offering her arm to Alte, ready to guide her back out and down the stairs that would take them further into the Shrine.

Gaden-Ko was laid out on one of the medbeds when they entered, writhing in pain.

"I am Orin-Va," the male Voss said then gestured to the female. "Asha-Mu. Gaden-Ko is our patient."

"You acted quickly, but the poison eats at him," Asha-Mu added.

"We require another," Orin-Va continued. "Of great mental or physical strength, to purge it."

"If there's anything I can do for Gaden-Ko, just ask," Alte offered.

Mei stepped up beside Alte, determined. "I'll help, too, however I can."

"We need you," Asha-Mu said.

"Healing takes life from one to save another," Orin-Va explained. "Painful, survivable. You appear worthy."

"Your friends also seem worthy," Asha-Mu said, looking at all of them. "Gaden-Ko is fortunate. Will you take the risk, outsiders?"

"We have to do something," Nadia insisted, staring at Gaden-Ko on the bed with a sad, sympathetic expression.

"I accept the dangers," Alte agreed. "For Gaden-Ko's sake."

"No, let me do it." Mei couldn't bear the thought of Alte sacrificing for someone else again when she could do it instead.

Scourge simply shook his head when the Voss looked at him inquiringly. _Let the Jedi argue over which of them will sacrifice._

"Let me, Master," Nadia offered, stepping forward.

"Gaden-Ko grows weak," Orin-Va reminded them.

Alte turned to Mei and Nadia, smiling fondly at them. "This is my task, my burden to bear." She rubbed Mei's arm. "I know you want to spare me any more pain, but I need to do this."

Biting her lip, Mei reluctantly nodded and stepped back. "Very well. It's your decision."

Nadia nodded as well.

Alte turned back to Orin-Va. "I'm ready."

"Outsider, be prepared. We begin." Orin-Va and Asha-Mu knelt and Alte copied them, Mei and Nadia kneeling with her.

Mei resisted the impulse to stop the process when Alte cried out with pain and fell forward onto her hands. Instead, she reached out through their bond, projecting all her love and admiration for Alte's strength and fortitude. _You're not going through this alone. I'm here for you._ She didn't breathe easy until the glow around Alte and Gaden-Ko faded and he sat up. Carefully, Mei reached for Alte. "How are you feeling?"

"It's not that bad," Alte insisted. She sat up then slumped against Mei as a wave dizziness swept over her.

"You should take a minute before we go anywhere," Nadia advised quietly.

"Impressive," Orin-Va murmured, looking between Gaden-Ko and Alte. "Gaden-Ko is stronger for this. Leave when you wish, outsider. Go well."

Mei rubbed Alte's shoulder soothingly. "Relax. I've got you. Take your time recovering." She resisted the urge to kiss Alte. This wasn't the time or place for it.

Gaden-Ko crouched down in front of Alte. "I am improved. My attacker's weapon… another Jedi?"

"He was no more Jedi than I am," Scourge commented from behind them. "He was a Sith, the enemy of the Jedi."

"And yet you travel with Jedi," Gaden-Ko said, tilting his head.

"For my own reasons." Scourge looked away, refusing to clarify further.

Mei glanced at Alte with an amused smile. "Most Sith are our enemies. Lord Scourge is an exception. For now."

"We're in a war," Nadia said quietly. "We can't afford to be picky about our allies."

"My journey is not right," Gaden-Ko said, sounding worried. "My visions should begin, to make me wise."

"My order achieves insight and knowledge through hard work," Alte replied gently.

"Visions are hard work," Gaden-Ko insisted. "E-enough." Alte listened attentively as Gaden-Ko explained the next step. Once he'd finished, he went and spoke with the healers. Alte climbed to her feet with Mei and Nadia's help.

Mei drew Alte's arm through hers. "Are you sure you should be moving again so soon?"

"I'll be fine," Alte assured her patiently.

Mei rolled her eyes, but didn't argue further as they slowly headed for the main hall of the Shrine. "You're so stubborn."

"Takes one to know one," Alte replied, hiding her smile.

"Ha. ha." Mei couldn't stay angry with Alte, though, because she was right. "You don't have to do everything yourself, you know."

"If this works, Gaden-Ko will be part of the Rift Alliance, they're _my_ responsibility," Alte replied. "Besides, I let you help me break down the door on Belsavis."

Mei made a rude noise. "That was hardly anything."

Behind them, Nadia was giggling into her hand. "She wasn't named the first Barsen'thor in centuries for nothing," she reminded Mei.

"I know." Mei sighed, looking around as they emerged into the main hall of the Shrine. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of familiar gold hair to their right. "That can't be--" The tall, broad-shouldered man turned and she drew in a breath of surprised delight. "Vort!" Releasing Alte's arm, she dashed towards her brother.

Vort'ell turned instinctively at the sound of his name, though few people knew it. He recognized the woman rushing towards him, purple robe billowing behind her, his voice barely a whisper. "Mei?"

"Hey, Belle!" Kaliyo greeted her friend with a smile, intercepting her before she could reach her brother. "Good to see you."

"Hi, Liyo." Mei tried to move around Kaliyo, but the Rattataki blocked her efforts. She gave a frustrated sigh. "I haven't seen my brother in twenty years, let me pass."

Vort'ell walked up behind Kaliyo, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Who's your friend, Kaliyo?"

"Agent, this is Belle, a friend I made on Nar Shaddaa years ago," Kaliyo made the introductions. "Belle, this is a not-so-dumb-mug I teamed up with on Hutta a couple years back."

He offered his hand to Mei with a polite smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Mei blinked back tears of relief and regret, shaking his hand as she felt Alte, Nadia, and Scourge join her.

Stepping up beside Mei, Alte set a comforting hand at the small of Mei's back. "Hey, Liyo," she greeted Kaliyo. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, Te." Kaliyo grinned at Alte, noticing that she seemed much calmer and settled now. "I take it you found my gift package without any trouble?"

Alte's grin was wide. "I did. It was very helpful. Thanks."

Nadia frowned, staring between the three of them, but stayed quiet.

"Glad to hear it." Kaliyo reached out and lightly punched Mei's arm. "Try not to get yourself captured again, all right?"

"The Imps had other ideas, what can I say?" Mei shrugged, glancing at Vort'ell.

It took her a moment to realize he was signing something, even as he feigned impatience. "Ready to go, Kaliyo? We have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Making a face at him, Kaliyo turned back to them. "I'll talk with you later, Belle, Te."

Mei hugged Kaliyo extra tight, signing to Vort'ell as she did so to let him she understood. "Take care of yourself and your agent, Liyo."

"And don't wait so long to say hi, next time," Alte added, moving in for her own hug. "Thank you," she whispered in Kaliyo's ear.

Kaliyo hugged each of them back, whispering to Alte, "No problem."

Vort'ell gave them a general wave. "Nice meeting all of you."

With that, they turned and left. Mei turned and hugged Alte tight, a few tears escaping as she whispered, "He's alive. He's fine."

Alte rubbed Mei's back gently. "Liyo's got his back."

After a few moments, Mei managed to compose herself and straightened up. "I still have a job to do. Let's go."

Nodding, Alte let her go, taking Mei's hand and squeezing it gently.

Mei returned the squeeze and turned to look at Scourge and Nadia. The latter looked puzzled while the former looked at least mildly curious. "Kaliyo's 'agent' is my older brother. He disappeared just before I met Alte and Kira. Today was the first time I saw him with my own eyes since then."

"He bears a strong resemblance to you," Scourge observed. "I rather thought that was the case."

Nadia's eyes widened. "Things must be pretty dangerous for him, too, if he wouldn't even acknowledge you."

"He's an Imperial agent. I'm a Jedi. They're probably watched," Mei bit her lip, hoping she hadn't made things harder for him.

"Intelligence keeps an eye on their operatives," Scourge volunteered. "Even if they didn't, it was wise to keep his distance in a public setting such as this."

Mei nodded. "Exactly. Let's get moving. We have missions to complete."

*

"We will begin a fighting retreat," Tala-Reh told Mei. "Get the maps. Rendezvous at the Voss camp on the border of the Nightmare Lands."

Her image winked out before Mei could acknowledge her words. She looked at Alte a little helplessly. "I guess I'm going to retrieve the maps. Are you coming with me or heading off to meet Gaden-Ko?"

Alte stared at Mei, torn. She really didn't want to split up, but she didn't want to delay Gaden-Ko's pilgrimage, either. Sighing, she said, "I'll go meet Gaden-Ko while you get the map."

Mei nodded reluctantly and hugged Alte tight. "I'll contact you once I have the map. We can figure it out from there."

Alte returned the hug, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. "Sounds like a plan." She pulled back and squeezed Mei's hands before heading off, Nadia at her heels.

Mei watched Alte for a few moments before shaking herself and turning to head to the vault to retrieve the maps. _I always hate this part._

"Why do you split up if you both hate it so much?" Nadia asked quietly, jumping lightly over a rock.

"Our feelings for each other shouldn't get in the way of efficiency," Alte answered. "Sometimes, one or both of us has a mission that's time-sensitive. Gaden-Ko's pilgrimage isn't exactly time-sensitive, but it _is_ insensitive of me to delay it just because I'd rather spend more time with Mei."

Nadia paused for a moment, thinking, then nodded. "That makes sense. Besides, Mei's mission is a little time-sensitive, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Alte agreed. "That's why I chose to split up."

"I know about you and Master Alte'zu," Scourge told Mei quietly as they tramped through the grass towards the vault.

His words caught Mei by surprise and she stumbled before catching herself, looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I know you two love each other." He noticed a lone Gormak and stretched out a hand towards him, choking him. "I suppose that was the darkness I sensed in you on Quesh."

When the Gormak slumped to the ground, Mei bumped Scourge, breaking his concentration. "Just because I love Alte doesn't mean I'm Dark."

"You've been insufferably Light the entire time I've traveled with you," he pointed out as they walked past the Gormak and into the vault itself. "What else could be the darkness I sensed in you?"

Mei bowed her head briefly. "Before I was a Jedi, I killed my share of 'bad' people. At the time, I didn't feel remorse for it, but later, after I'd begun my training, I regretted doing it."

They paused to fight a group of Gormak. Once they were dead, Scourge told her, "The past is past. Regretting it serves no purpose."

"I've made my peace with it since then, but not everyone can simply brush away remorse." They fell silent after that, too busy fighting to continue their discussion.

Up ahead, Alte and Nadia heard blaster fire and explosions. Exchanging a look, they raced towards the sounds. They found Major Finn and Aric with a large group of Gormak at their feet. Only two were left standing. Alte smashed a boulder into the head of the one Tam'ra was fighting while Nadia leapt at the one Aric was fighting.

"We had it hand--oh. Master Alte'zu," Tam'ra started irately but deflated when she recognized Alte.

"Hello, Major," Alte greeted with a faint smile. "How are you liking Voss so far?"

"It's very…" Tam'ra trailed off, searching for words.

"Different?" Nadia offered.

"Yellow," Tam'ra finished.

Alte smiled while Nadia giggled. Aric was as stony-faced as ever, but Alte could sense his amusement. "It is," Nadia agreed. "I kinda like it."

Tam'ra and Aric stared at Nadia before looking to Alte. Grinning, Alte gestured to Nadia. "Major Tam'ra Finn, Captain Aric Jorgan, this is my Padawan, Nadia Grell. Nadia, Tam'ra and Aric helped rescue Mei."

"Oh!" Nadia darted in and hugged Tam'ra and Aric before they could react. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Tam'ra replied, puzzled.

"Nadia's with the Rift Alliance, a group of planets that have banded together to help the Republic," Alte explained. "She's gotten to be very good friends with Mei and Kira. She would've come with us, if she'd had the training to fight."

"Oh. Well." Tam'ra smiled at Nadia bowing slightly. "We appreciate any help the Rift Alliance can give the Republic."

"Where are you headed?" Nadia asked, tilting her head curiously.

Aric pulled out a datapad to check their map. "That way," he said, pointing.

"We're going that way, too!" Nadia said excitedly. "Maybe we can watch each other's backs along the way?"

Alte lifted a questioning eyebrow at Tam'ra.

"I'm okay with that. Jorgan?" Tam'ra lifted one of her own eyebrows at Aric.

Aric nodded. "Yes, sir."

They headed off, Alte hiding a smile behind her hand as Nadia asked Aric, "Why do you call her sir?"

*

Her holocomm beeping Mei's special tone drew the attention of a group of Gormak nearby. Cursing quietly, Alte ignored it to fight the Gormak. She cursed again when a Gormak knocked her back, her holocomm toppling out of her pocket and getting stepped on by the Gormak. She retaliated by knocking the Gormak back herself and Nadia finished him off with a lightsaber to the chest.

Once all the Gormak were dead or unconscious, Alte turned to Nadia. "You have your own holocomm, yes?"

"Yes, here." Nadia handed over her holocomm and Alte keyed in Mei's frequency.

Mei frowned when Alte didn't answer her call, as if she'd turned off her holocomm without answering it, which was unlike her. When she tried to call again, it didn't go through at all. Before she could try a third time, her holocomm chimed with the tone she'd set for Nadia. Frowning even more, she said, "Nadia, is Alte all-- Oh, Alte, thank the stars. What happened?"

"Stupid Gormak smashed my holocomm," Alte grumbled, scowling over her shoulder at where the Gormak lay. "I'm not quite done with Gaden-Ko out here. I had to go roust some Gormak from a crystal mine, I'm on my way back to him now."

"I got the maps to the Nightmare Lands. Mind if we join you?" Meibelle asked, relieved that Alte was fine. She ignored the glare Scourge sent her way, though he seemed to be doing it out of habit more than anything else.

Alte gave Mei a patient look. "When have I ever minded you joining me?" Beside her, Nadia giggled quietly.

Mei rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there shortly. Save some Gormak for us to kill."

"No promises," Alte replied with a grin. "They did break my holocomm, after all."

"It was getting old anyway." Mei grinned back. "Well past time you replaced it."

Snorting, Alte said, "See you soon."

"See you." Still grinning, Mei ended the call and took a moment to reach out along her bond with Alte. Certain of where she was, she set off in that direction, eager to see Alte again.

Turning to Nadia, Alte asked, "Is there a rock or something we can sit on until Mei meets up with us?"

Nadia looked around for a moment before nodding. "Over here." She took Alte's arm and guided her over to a pair of boulders. Alte settled on the rock with a soft sigh, unslinging her pack and pulling out her canteen of water. Taking a sip when Alte offered her the canteen, Nadia eyed Alte for a moment. "You have Force Sight, right?"

"Yes," Alte replied, tilting her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Do different species look different to you?" Nadia wondered.

"Not really," Alte answered. "I can tell if they're Light or Dark, and I can tell species apart based on their shape."

"What about the Voss?" Nadia asked. "They're neither Light nor Dark."

"They're yellow, in my sight," Alte replied. "Kind of like how things looked during the Trial."

Nadia nodded. "That makes sense."

"You have a Force bond with Master Alte'zu," Scourge remarked quietly as they worked their way towards where Alte and Nadia waited for them. "With Knight Kira as well, but the one with Master Alte'zu is stronger."

Mei glanced at him over her shoulder. "How long have you known about it?"

"Since I first encountered the two of you together." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "After three hundred years, it becomes easy to sense such things."

She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Here we've been trying to keep it secret and you knew practically the whole time. Why not mention that you knew about it earlier?"

"It was amusing to see you and the others try to keep it secret from me." Scourge spoke simply, without a trace of a smile. "Now it's more irritant than amusement."

"So glad to have amused," Mei told him dryly. "Anything else you wish to share with the class?"

He looked at her in puzzlement. "What?"

"Never mind." Shaking her head, Mei turned and leapt towards the last of the Gormak between them and Alte. Scourge followed shortly.

Alte smiled and stood from her rock when she spotted Mei. "Any trouble getting the map?" she asked once Mei was close enough to hear.

"There was a… creature guarding it." Mei frowned as she thought about it. "Very Dark. It wanted to… devour me." She shivered at the thought. "We managed to kill it, but the experience was very unsettling."

Alte hugged Mei tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Mei hugged her back just as tight, pressing her face into Alte's hair, whispering, "I know. I have too much to live for to let a creature like that kill me."

Ducking her head, Alte hid her smile against Mei's shoulder. After a moment, she pulled away, her hand lingering on Mei's waist. "Come on, Gaden-Ko's waiting on us."

"Right." Mei covered Alte's hand with hers for a moment. "You said something about rousting Gormak? I thought you were helping to put a carving together?"

"I did," Alte explained as she headed off towards where Gaden-Ko was waiting. "But a group of Voss commandos came while Gaden-Ko was waiting for a sign and said there were Gormak in the crystal mine. I offered to take care of the Gormak while the commandos kept watch over Gaden-Ko."

Mei nodded, keeping pace with Alte. "I see. Did the commandos know he was there?"

"No, they didn't," Alte answered, looking around to hide her smile.

Raising her eyebrows, Mei poked Alte. "What's so funny?"

"Just wondering if you're coming to the same conclusion I did," Alte replied.

"The Force works in mysterious ways?" Mei glanced at Alte curiously.

Alte and Nadia giggled. "That's one way of putting it," Alte conceded. "He's there waiting for a sign and commandos show up?"

"Coincidence? Nope." Mei grinned. "It's not like his 'sign' is going to dance around in front of him naked or something."

Throwing her head back, Alte _laughed_ long and loud, using her own voice. "No," she said once she'd calmed down. "But I would pay good credits to see that."

Hearing Alte laugh like that made Mei so happy and proud that she'd managed to make Alte laugh like that. "So would I, actually. It'd be quite entertaining, I'm sure."

Nadia grinned down at her boots, glad to see Mei and Alte so happy. "In here," she said, gesturing to the tunnel ahead of them. She was reluctant to draw their attention away from each other, but they _did_ have a mission to complete.

Mei gestured for Alte to go ahead of her. This was _her_ mission, after all. "After you."

Still laughing quietly, Alte headed in. It was a much quicker journey, this time, since all the Gormak had been cleared out. "Oh! Guess who I ran into earlier?"

Picking her way after Alte, Mei asked, "Well, we already ran into your brother and my brother. Who else is left?"

Flashing Mei a grin, Alte answered, "Tam'ra Finn and Aric."

"Really?" Mei blinked in surprise, and then smiled. "How are they doing? Did they get into any trouble for helping you rescue me and the others?"

"Yup," Alte confirmed then shook her head. "Tam'ra wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"Probably didn't want you to feel guilty if they did." Mei took a moment to hug Alte gently.

"There's no 'if' about it," Nadia said quietly. "Judging by the looks the major and captain were exchanging."

Alte sighed and nodded.

Mei pressed her forehead against Alte's cheek. "It was their decision to help, even though they might get in trouble. It's not your fault."

"Yeah," Alte said on a sigh. "I owe them so much." She squeezed Mei tight for a moment before pulling away. "If Tam'ra had wanted my apologies, she would've told me what happened." She approached the opening to the room where she'd left Gaden-Ko and Jenar-Sei.

Jenar-Sei poked his head out. "The Gormak withdraw."

"We fought seven patrols," Gaden-Ko informed them as they stepped inside. "Are the crystals safe?"

"Yes," Alte assured him, swinging her pack around so she could pull out the crystal. "I believe this rightfully belongs to your people."

Gaden-Ko cradled the crystal gently between his palms. "This is for the Tower of Prophecy."

Mei smiled as she waited with Scourge by the entrance to the room. Gaden-Ko and the commando told Alte and Nadia what had happened to them while she was gone. _I'm starting to see why Mystics are so important in Voss society._

After Jenar-Sei left, Gaden-Ko said, "Jedi, a question?"

"No need to ask permission, Gaden-Ko," Alte said kindly. "What is it?"

"You were right," he replied. "Commandos were the sign to guide me. The sign came without a vision. You need no visions. Do visions mark my people as special? Or needing guidance?"

"They may be your foundation," Alte said thoughtfully. "But you'd still have a civilization without visions."

"Intriguing," Gaden-Ko replied. "Great questions are for Mystics. Not potentials. This is new."

"Visions or not," Alte assured him. "Your pilgrimage is certainly shaping you for a role."

"I may never be Mystic," he said sadly. "But I learn."

"I'd like to think about this myself, when we get back," Nadia said quietly.

Alte nodded as Gaden-Ko led the way back out into the Voss sunshine.

 _"Whether he's a mystic or not, he's strong in the Force,"_ Mei signed to Alte to keep Gaden-Ko from overhearing her.

 _"I fear it's his own doubts holding him back,"_ Alte signed back.

Mei nodded, smiling sadly. _"That's a possibility. If he's meant to be a Mystic, it will happen."_

*

Scourge followed Mei from the Dark Heart. For the first time since he met her on Quesh, he was worried. She seemed to be walking in a fog, staring straight ahead. Anything that attacked her, she either tossed aside with the Force or fought off with her bare hands. Scourge finished them off if Mei hadn't managed it. Her emotions were in turmoil, though the most prevalent ones were despair and regret. He didn't understand why Tala-Reh's decision to follow the Mystic's vision upset Mei so much. Their mission was a success, that was the important thing.

Alte straightened from her place against the wall, her gaze turning inwards as Mei's turbulent emotions reached her.

"Zu?" Nadia asked quietly.

Holding up a hand, Alte reached for Mei, sending comfort and love as strongly as she could. Had Mei failed her mission? Was Voss doomed? As much as she wanted to race out and find Mei, she couldn't just leave Lefry behind.

Mei didn't quite stifle a sob when she felt the love and comfort Alte sent along their bond. She scrambled up the side of the hill where Alte waited with the others, uncaring of the sharp rocks that sliced her hands. Behind her, Scourge dispatched the creatures attracted by Mei's sob.

She stumbled into the ruins where the others were, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands as she struggled to find her voice. Scourge stepped in after her and told them, "We were successful. I don't know why she's like this."

Alte dropped to her knees beside Mei, pulling her into her arms and rocking them gently. Sensing Mei's pain, Alte felt for any injuries and healed them. _What's wrong?_ She asked through their bond. Whatever had happened, it seemed too personal for others to hear.

Biting her lip and wringing her hands, all Nadia could do was watch one of the strongest people she knew fall to pieces.

Mei clung to Alte, pressing her face into her shoulder as she cried. _Tala-Reh is dead. She didn't need to die. The danger to Voss was gone. Valen-Da said it needed to be done. She accepted his word and did what he told her to do._

Smoothing her hand over Mei's hair, Alte replied, _But that's what we would do if Syo or Satele asked. What Tam'ra does for her unit. Why is this any different? Why is this hurting you so much?_

Still clutching Alte, Mei admitted, _I saw myself in her. I wanted to see her live and thrive. Now she's gone._

 _Oh, love,_ Alte murmured, holding Mei closer.

Watching Mei and Alte, Nadia held back her own tears of longing. She wanted that. She'd never really considered love before, but seeing the comfort and shared pain. She _wanted._

Mei slowly calmed down, the truth of Alte's words helping her understand Tala-Reh's decision. Reluctantly sitting back, she said quietly, "Tala-Reh's with her husband now. Valen-Da will make sure her sacrifice is remembered."

Scourge nodded, arms folded across her chest. "It is done. We must find out if the Emperor has further plans."

"That can wait a little longer," Mei told him firmly, wiping futilely at her face. She stared at the blood on her hands. "What did I do to myself?"

"You fought creatures and crazed Voss without your lightsaber," Scourge explained simply. "And apparently cut your hands on the rocks when you climbed up the hill here."

Mei smiled sheepishly. "Oh. My focus was on getting back here."

"Clearly."

Alte shook her head and smiled fondly at Mei. "What am I going to do with you?"

Nadia approached silently and offered Mei her canteen.

Mei bit her lip to hold back her usual response, accepting Nadia's canteen and using the water to clean her hands. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Smiling, Alte used the skirt of her robe to dry Mei's hands. A group of Voss commandos led by Jenar-Sei approached, weapons at the ready and frowning.

"Gaden-Ko, was there an attack?" Jenar-Sei asked.

"No. All is well," Gaden-Ko answered. "Escort Lefry back to the base camp." He gestured to Lefry cowering on a chair, still mumbling rhymes to calm himself.

Jenar-Sei looked from Mei and Alte on the ground to Lefry to Gaden-Ko before finally nodding. "As you say. Come."

Lefry glanced up at Jenar-Sei before looking to Alte. "Is it safe?"

"You'll be safe with Jenar-Sei," Alte assured him.

Nodding jerkily, Lefry stood and followed the commandos from the ruins.

Mei watched him go, and then looked back at Alte with a frown. "You haven't gone to the Cradle yet?"

Shaking her head, Alte explained, "When we returned from getting the journal, Lefry didn't feel safe waiting by himself for the commandos. I offered to wait with him until the commandos arrived. Now that they're gone, we can head off."

"We'll go with you." Mei got to her feet, stretching to ease sore muscles. "I really did a number on myself, didn't I?"

Nadia darted in and hugged Mei tight while Alte stood. "I'm glad you're alright."

Mei hugged Nadia back, smiling sadly. "Not completely, but I'll get there."

Alte took Mei's hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on, to the Cradle with us."

*

Alte eyed Mei as their shuttle landed in Voss-Ka. "I won't be able to convince you to go up to your ship and rest, will I?"

Mei shook her head with a grin. "Nope. I want to see Gaden-Ko acknowledged as a Mystic."

Heaving a fond sigh, Alte stood from her seat and headed out of the shuttle.

Stifling a chuckle, Mei got up and followed her from the shuttle. Following behind her, Scourge said, "I'll go up to the ship and inform the others that the danger is past."

"Thanks." Mei wasn't surprised that he had no interest in staying on planet. He'd seemed uncomfortable the entire time.

"Can I--?" Nadia broke off uncertainly.

Alte smiled at her Padawan. "Why don't you go explore while I talk to The Three?" she suggested.

"Thank you!" Nadia gave a tiny squeal, hugged Alte tightly and darted off into the bustle of Voss-Ka.

Laughing softly, Alte tracked Nadia for a moment with her Force sight before slipping her arm through Mei's. "Ready?"

"Ready." Mei guided Alte through the crowd towards the Tower of Prophecy to meet with the Three. Quietly, she added, "Thanks for helping me calm down back in the Nightmare Lands."

"You never need to thank me for taking care of you," Alte replied, smiling at Mei.

"I don't want to take you for granted," Mei told her earnestly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, from catching me when I fall to rescuing me from the Emperor."

Alte stopped walking, tightening her grip to make Mei stop, too. "You have _never_ taken me for granted and I doubt you ever will." She moved her hands up to cup Mei's face. "As long as I am able, I will catch you when you fall and I will _always_ come for you. I know you would and _have_ done the same for me."

Mei nodded, covering Alte's hands with hers, wishing they were somewhere private so she could kiss Alte senseless. "I always will. Sometimes, though, it helps to _say_ it."

Smiling, Alte sent Mei an image of them kissing in lieu of _actually_ kissing her. "Come on. The sooner we talk to The Three, the sooner we can go up to the ships and relax."

"And you called _me_ a tease," Mei muttered, turning and guiding Alte towards the Tower of Prophecy once more.

Alte ducked her head, smiling at the ground as she walked.

*

Kira paced the path outside the Tower of Prophecy, anxious to see Mei and Alte. She'd sensed Mei's distress earlier, but had trusted Alte to take care of her. That didn't mean, however, that she wasn't worried about what had upset Mei that much. It took a lot to distress Mei like that.

Felix bit back a grin as he watched Kira work off her worry. Attempt to, anyway. If anything, she was getting more and more worked up, the more she paced.

Kira stopped short when she sensed Mei and Alte getting closer, turning towards the door just as it opened. Mei caught Kira when she all but pounced on her friend. "I'm fine, Kira."

"Right, I can tell you're still a little upset," Kira snorted, hugging Mei tight. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Mei promised, returning the hug. "Right now, I'd like to get up to the station and tell Master Satele that Voss is safe."

"You're limping," Felix said, head tilted.

"I can't heal pulled muscles," Alte answered with a strained smile.

"Doc or Tharan can deal with it, though," Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "You got everything else."

Kira pointed at Mei's ear. "Looks like you got blood on your face, but missed cleaning your ear."

Mei made a face at Kira, rubbing futilely at her ear. "I didn't have a mirror. Easily cleaned."

"I think Nadia was on the wrong side," Alte said, her smile strengthening. "Speaking of, let's go find her so we can head up to the ships and report in."

"We passed her in the market on our way over here," Felix supplied.

Kira smiled sadly. "That was the happiest I've seen her since--" she bit her lip, unable to complete the sentence.

Mei hugged Kira. "She'll get there. It takes time when you're as close to someone as she was to her father."

"Yeah," Felix agreed, a wealth of grief and knowledge in his voice.

Kira glanced at Felix, and then reached out to take his hand, squeezing gently. "C'mon. Let's go find Nadia."

*

Alte's hands clenched at her sides as Jenar-Sei and the commandos led Sophia away. _How many more times will I be deceived?_ she wondered.

Mei gently caught Alte's hand in hers and squeezed. "You succeeded despite her efforts to stop you. The Force was with you."

Sighing, Alte returned Mei's squeeze. "I'm getting really tired of these assholes." She glanced at Kira.

"Not _this_ asshole, I hope." Kira grinned and stepped forward to hug Alte. "If it's any consolation, I didn't feel any sort of connection to her like I did Blaesus."

Alte huffed a soft laugh as she hugged Kira back. "I'll never get tired of you," she assured her. Sighing, she pulled away. "Let's go introduce Gaden-Ko to the Rift Alliance."

Mei hugged Kira as well. "If Scourge sensed anything off about her, he didn't indicate it. Of course, his main focus is stopping the Emperor."

"It seems likely that she was more careful about hiding the fact that she's a Child of the Emperor than Blaesus," Kira commented as they followed the others aboard Alte's ship.

"I'm pretty sure most people would be better than Blaesus at… everything," Nadia muttered balefully.

Alte stifled a laugh as she led them up the stairs into the lounge and pressed the intercom button to summon the Rift Alliance.

"He wasn't even a good actor," Mei added with a smirk. "Though his 'I don't wanna die' was rather inspired."

"I almost wish I could have seen him on the ship," Felix put in thoughtfully.

"No, you don't," Alte assured him. "You _really_ don't."

"It was quite the turnaround," Kira told him, shivering a little at the memory. "His eyes, when he looked at me…"

Nadia moved to Kira's side and squeezed her shoulder gently. "He's gone now."

"Yes," Alte agreed, smiling sympathetically at Kira. "And we have bigger problems."

Kira nodded, managing a small smile for the others. "Right. We have the First Son to worry about now."

Mei nodded, her expression serious. "He'd have to be someone powerful, to shield the Children from even Alte."

"It almost doesn't bear thinking about," Alte said quietly then shook her head. "We have to find him. Speculating doesn't do much good until we know who he is." She fell silent as the Rift Alliance trickled into the lounge, each of them staring at Gaden-Ko.

 _"Well, um, hello, Gaden-Ko,"_ Shuuru greeted. _"I'm sorry. A Voss Mystic is rather new for us…"_  
  
"What he means is…" Alauni cut in.

Alte bit back a smile as the Rift Alliance welcomed Gaden-Ko, right down to Hallow Voice. The revelation that the First Son may not even know they were a Child of the Emperor went over about as well as Alte expected.

"We must be vigilant," Alauni observed. Her lips twitched before she added, "Around the men, anyway."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Nadia said, looking up from her datapad. "Master Syo sent a message saying he's hosting a war council and he'd like you to join in as soon as possible, Zu."

Alte nodded and Nadia keyed in Master Syo's holofrequency.

Mei moved back to stand with Kira, clasping her hands behind her back. _I wonder if they'll let me help Alte with her mission._

The war council went smoothly, with the Chancellor welcoming Gaden-Ko and Hallow Voice and Master Syo informing them about a dreadnaught and several troop carriers closing in on Corellia.

"Zu, you have a rational mind," Tharan said cautiously. "You know trying to capture a dreadnaught with the forces we have is utter insanity."

"If the opportunity arises," Alte assured him. "I'm fully prepared to cheat my way to victory."

"Ah. Excellent," Tharan replied, looking much less trepidatious.

They quickly came up with a plan to turn the odds in their favor. Before signing off, Master Syo said, "Knight Meibelle."

Startled to be addressed, Mei stepped forward, "I'm here, Master Syo."

"Master Satele has vital information for you," he said. "Your mission is too urgent to wait for you to help Master Alte'zu with hers."

She nodded, stifling her disappointment that she wouldn't be able to help Alte. "Yes, Master Syo. I'll contact her from my ship."

Syo nodded. "I should go. Corellia's defenders would benefit from my help." He bowed his head for a moment. "May the Force be with you all."

Mei bowed her head once the transmission ended. _I knew it was a long shot that they'd let me help Alte._

Kira joined Mei, squeezing her arm. She understood her position far too well now. "We'd better get going so Zu and the others can start on their mission."

Alte moved in and hugged Mei tight. _Be safe and come back to me,_ she sent through their bond.

The others either turned away or left the lounge, giving Mei and Alte their privacy.

Mei hugged Alte back, just as tightly. _You, too. Make sure Felix makes it back, too._

 _I will,_ Alte assured her, holding out a hand to pull Kira into their hug.

Kira joined the hug, wrapping an arm around each of her friends. "I'll keep Mei safe for you, Zu."

Alte managed a wry laugh. "It'll take all of you to do that. But thanks."

"I can keep myself safe, thank you very much," Mei retorted with exaggerated annoyance. "Besides, we don't even know what the problem is yet."

"Based off the last two years, it's bound to be dangerous," Alte pointed out.

Felix approached. "They'll be fine," he said quietly, setting his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Yes, we will." Mei smiled reassuringly at Felix.

Kira turned to him with a small smile, taking his hand in both of hers. "I'll watch myself out there, so long as you do the same."

He reached up and brushed her bangs off her face, smiling gently. "Always."

Kira stretched up to kiss him softly, trying to convey what she was still afraid to say.

Mei politely looked away when Kira kissed Felix, smiling at Alte in amusement.

Alte looked at Mei, barely holding back a grin.

Smiling against Kira's lips, Felix remembered how much time they'd managed to spend together while Mei and Alte were down on the planet. He would do whatever he could to come back. For her.

Kira pulled away reluctantly, pressing her forehead to his. "See you soon, Felix."

Felix kept his eyes closed, memorizing this moment, before opening them to meet Kira's gaze. "See you soon, Kira," he echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We figured, if there was a 'good' place for Mei and Alte to run into their brothers, Voss would be it. Te'ru is umbralillium's character, [Vort'ell](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/135459188946/got-vort-through-taris-and-quesh-in-some-ways) is Jestana's. And, as a reminder, [Captain Tam'ra Finn](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/120829771355/tamra-on-balmorra-take-a-wiiiild-guess-who-shes) also belongs to umbralillium.


	17. Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alte and Mei keep missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbra here! Almost there! Jes and I predict one more chapter to tie up the ending of in-game Chapter Three for Mei and Alte. This is not the end of this universe! I have more Missed Connections to post, plus a Mysterious Sith, and I know Jes has more for All About Agent. Not to mention Revan and KotFE (which we haven't played through yet, since we wanted to catch up on the story more).

_Bad feeling about this is right,_ Alte thought to herself, cursing Imperial ingenuity as she overrode the security console on the Javelin. She could feel the krump of distant explosions as the ship started shaking around her. Finally unlocking the doors between her and her ship, she pulled out her holocomm when it beeped.

 

"Zu, do you read me?" Felix asked, fingers working over a console she couldn't see. "We're clearing the tactical stations, and everything's flashing red. What's the situation?"

 

"You and the commandos have to get to the ship immediately," Alte ordered, heart pounding with concern for Felix. She hadn't lost anyone in her care since Blaesus, she didn't want to start now.

 

"All right, you heard her. Go!" he commanded the commandos. "No, wait. Kalas-Na, take point, I can't leave yet. The Imperial crewmen were trying to erase data on these tactical stations. They might be carrying battle plans--I need to do a full download."

 

"Felix," she protested urgently. "In a few minutes the Javelin is going to be drifting debris."

 

"Sorry, I can't turn my back on vital intelligence," Felix replied. She almost smiled. That was Felix. A soldier to the end. "Blast. This'll take longer than I thought. I won't be able to join you." He paused for a moment. "The pods. I saw a rank of escape pods on this deck; I can make it down to Corellia's surface."

 

"Something could go wrong," Alte insisted. "Kira can't lose you!"

 

"I'll be alright, I promise," he assured her. "Tell Kira--"

 

"Don't you even dare, Felix Iresso," she interrupted heatedly. "Tell her your own damn self."

 

He huffed a soft laugh. "Fair enough. We'll rendezvous on Corellia's surface. Iresso out."

 

"He better make it or I'm going to kick his ass from here to Wild Space," Alte muttered as she and Nadia turned and ran for the ship.

 

"We'll form a line," Nadia replied, shooting Alte a grin.

 

Alte grinned back. "Kira first," she and Nadia said together.

 

*

 

"Have any _man_ I want?" Mei rolled her eyes once they'd finished making their report to Master Satele. "Guess I managed to keep _something_ from the Emperor while I was under his control."

 

Kira stifled a giggle at Mei's remark. "As if you'd ever want to rule worlds or crush your enemies. As long as you can be with Alte, you're happy."

 

Mei made a rude noise as they headed to the cockpit to set course for Corellia. "Ruling a world sounds like a lot of trouble to me. Lots of bureaucracy and red tape. No thanks."

 

"Crushing your enemies?" Kira prodded, her fingers moving quickly and surely over the controls.

 

Another rude noise. "I don't really _have_ enemies, except the Emperor and I doubt _anyone_ would mind if I crushed him."

 

"I know _I_ wouldn't," Kira agreed with a grin. "If he wanted to tempt you, he went the wrong way about it."

 

Mei shrugged, pulling the lever that would launch them into hyperspace. "He only got to know me as a colleague, not a friend. I'm not hurt."

 

"Want to contact Zu and see where she's headed?" Kira stood up and stretched.

 

Mei nodded, leading the way to the holoterminal and entering the frequency for Alte's new holocomm.

 

"Shit," Alte muttered as Mei's holotone rang from her comm. She paused at the top of the stairs up from the hatch and answered it, managing a tight smile for Mei. "Hey, Mei. I don't have long to talk, we need to get down to Corellia, as soon as possible."

 

"That's where we're headed," Mei told her with an amused smile, deciding it'd be best not to share the full details. "We're near Alderaan, so it shouldn't take long. I'll find you when we get there. Sound good?"

 

"Uh, yeah, sounds good," Alte agreed. "We don't have a starting point on the planet yet, but call me when you land and we'll figure it out from there."

 

_"Master Jedi, we must hurry!"_ Shuuru called from the lounge.

 

"Be right there!" Alte called back. "I'm sorry, love, I have to go. Fly safe."

 

"You, too." Mei reluctantly ended the call and looked at Kira. "She was hiding something."

 

"I picked up on it, too." Kira nodded. "We'll find out when we get to Corellia."

 

Mei nodded back. "Yes, we will."

 

*

 

"You didn't tell them about Felix," Nadia said quietly as she and Alte hurried through the shipyards spaceport.

 

"Telling them before they can help wouldn't have served a purpose," Alte replied. "Besides, I didn't have any leads on his location. Hopefully, this Captain Drizan will be able to help and I'll have _something_ to tell them once they're here, if we haven't found Felix by then."

 

Nadia nodded, lifting her face up to the Corellian sun when they stepped outside. "I trust your judgment, Master."

 

Rolling her eyes fondly, Alte nudged Nadia with her shoulder. Nadia shot her a grin and led the way to meet with Captain Drizan.

 

*

 

Kira grinned at Mei as they left the house where they'd found Unaw Aharo. "You're slipping into the role of Jedi Commander pretty quickly."

 

Mei made a face at Kira. "I was so nervous when we went to see Captain Rikdine, I was sure I'd piss myself."

 

Sympathetic, Kira turned and hugged Mei. "You're doing fine. If I couldn't sense your nerves through our bond, I'd think you were perfectly confident."

 

"Thanks." Mei hugged her back, grateful all over again for Kira's friendship. _She's been training for longer than me, but she's not upset that Master Satele made **me** the Jedi Commander instead of her. I should-- I know!_ "Come on, I can sense Alte. Let's go meet her."

 

Kira gave Mei one last squeeze before releasing her. "Right with you, boss."

 

Alte brushed off the seat of her pants, grumbling quietly. "Stupid bloody droids. Like them better when they're on _our_ side."

 

Giggling, Nadia brushed dirt off the back of Alte's blouse then peered closer. "You have a tear back here, but the collar covers it."

 

" _Slag._ " Alte cast a glare back the way they'd come, almost tempted to go kill another one just out of spite. Sensing Mei, Alte turned to face the direction she was coming from.

 

Seeing Alte's small, involuntary smile, Nadia turned to follow Alte's gaze, grinning when she spotted Mei and Kira. She bounced on her toes and waved in greeting.

 

Mei waved back, skidding to a stop in front of Alte and gathering her into a tight hug. Laughing, Kira hugged Nadia. "It's good to see you both."

 

Mei's exuberant hug lifted not only Alte's feet off the ground, but her spirits as well. "I'm glad you two made it safely." She squeezed Mei tight before turning to Kira, tugging on her ear. "Kira, part of my mission on Corellia is finding an escape pod from the Javelin. Felix is inside."

 

Kira's smile faded at the news, reaching out to grab Alte's arm. "Please tell me you know where it is." She swallowed hard as it occurred to her that the Imperials could find him first. "We _have_ to keep the Imps from finding him and taking him prisoner again."

 

Mei remained silent, looking from Kira to Alte, hoping she had an answer.

 

"Not yet, but there's a captain not far from here that is scanning the area for the escape pod," Alte replied. She pulled Kira into a hug. "We'll find him and bring him home, Kira. I promise."

 

Kira clung to Alte tightly, blinking back tears. After a few moments, she managed to compose herself and step back. "Let's go talk to him and find out where he is."

 

"How did he end up in an escape pod?" Mei asked as they headed off to meet the captain. "Weren't you supposed to _capture_ the Javelin?"

 

Alte growled quietly under her breath. "It was a trap. The Imps had a droid place bombs all over the ship, too many for us to disarm in time. Felix stayed behind to get intel off the Javelin's tactical stations."

 

"Zu tried to get him to come with us, but he said he couldn't leave that kind of intel behind," Nadia said quietly. "He thought there might have been something really important, since he saw some Imperials trying to delete the data."

 

Kira bit her lip. Part of her was mad at him for risking his life for intel, but he'd been a soldier for a long time. "He's probably right, but I'll kick his ass from here to Wild Space if something happens to him because of this."

 

Alte and Nadia glanced at each other and broke into hysterical giggles, the stress of the situation making them laugh harder than was probably necessary.

 

Mei and Kira exchanged puzzled glances. Mei lightly squeezed Alte's shoulder. "It wasn't even that funny. What gives?"

 

"Sorry," Alte said, still giggling. "It's just… that's what I said, the 'kick his ass to Wild Space' part. And Nadia and I both said Kira would go first."

 

Mei giggled first, understanding why Alte and Nadia had laughed. Kira planted her hands on her hips. "Come on, Mei, this isn't the time--" Almost against her will, a smile twitched at her mouth and Kira was soon giggling too.

 

Alte grinned at her lover and her friend, glad to have lightened their spirits at least a little. "Come on, Captain Drizan's in here." She gestured to the building just up ahead. "The sooner we talk to him, the sooner we can find Felix, the sooner we can kick his ass."

 

"To Wild Space," Mei added, with a grin at Kira.

 

Kira smiled and squeezed Mei's arm, thanking her without words.

 

"Nicely done!" Captain Drizan glanced up from his terminal as they approached then back down then back up again, eyes widening when he saw Kira and Mei. "Oh. Um."

 

"Captain Drizan, this is Knight Meibelle and Knight Kira," Alte introduced with a smile. "They'll be helping me find the escape pod."

 

"Speaking of, we found it," Captain Drizan said, nodding in greeting to Mei and Kira. "It's in Zone Twelve."

 

"Oh," Alte said softly, worried.

 

Kira looked between the two, doing her best to hide her worry. "What's wrong with Zone Twelve?"

 

"It's how we found Captain Drizan," Nadia explained. "He sent out a distress call about that area being overrun by Imperials."

 

"Zone Twelve is a private shipyard that happens to be a great defensive position," Captain Drizan explained further. "You're in for a fight. Good luck finding your friend. Uh. I know your mission's important, but… could you do us a favor?"

 

"What would you ask of me?" Alte inquired. She listened closely as Captain Drizan laid out his request. Once he'd finished, she nodded. "I'll do my best to help."

 

"We don't expect you to neglect the pod for this," he hurried to assure them. "But we'd appreciate it."

 

_"Jedi,"_ Quil said, stepping forward. _"You stopped droids; honor demands we repay. If you need help to free friend from pod, call. We Selonians will come."_

 

"I don't want your people in harm's way," Alte replied, touched by the offer.

 

_"All acceptable risk, if Imperials are thinned,"_ Quil answered.

 

"Be ready before you go near Zone Twelve," Captain Drizan warned them. "We need you in one piece."

 

*

 

"Where is Zone Twelve?" Mei asked once they were outside again. "And those AA guns?"

 

Without being asked, Kira brought up their holomap, showing the locations of the Jedi they needed to track down.

 

Nadia opened their holomap and compared their objectives with Mei and Kira's. "What are you guys up to, anyway?" she asked.

 

Clearing her throat, Mei explained, "Kira and I are tracking down the few Jedi remaining on Corellia besides the four of us and sending them to the rallying point near the spaceport. Reinforcements are coming from the Outer Rim and they'll gather there as well."

 

Kira bit her lip to hide a smile at the fact that Mei neglected to mention that she was the Jedi Commander now. "We already ran into a Bith named Unaw Aharo."

 

Alte frowned, the name striking a chord. "Didn't… wasn't he the one in the cave on Tython? In the Gnarls?"

 

Mei nodded, grinning. "Yeah, he's the one. I don't know what he's been up to, but he's grown stronger since then, just as we have."

 

Smiling, Alte said, "I'm glad he finished his training."

 

As Mei nodded again, Kira interjected, "We should get moving and track down the others on the way to those AA guns Captain Drizen wanted you to take out."

 

"Agreed," Alte replied.

 

"What's the Gnarls?" Nadia asked as they set off.

 

*

 

Alte took Mei's arm as they got further into the cantina towards the second Jedi. "Do you know who the Jedi are?"

 

Mei shook her head, wondering why Alte asked. "No, just that these are their last known locations. Whether they're alive or not is unknown."

 

"I sense… someone familiar, but different, too," Alte said with a frown.

 

Kira didn't quite stifle a snort. " _That's_ helpful."

 

"Hush, Kira." Mei glanced at her with a frown. Just because she was worried about Felix didn't mean she could be rude.

 

Alte shot Kira a sympathetic grimace, but shook her head with a shrug. "I can't explain it better than that. I've encountered them before, but something's changed about them."

 

Mei nodded, gently freeing her arm from Alte's grip. "Well, we won't find out who it is by standing around out here."

 

With that, she led the way to the back room to see a _very_ familiar Jedi fighting the Mandalorians: Bengel Morr. As the four of them approached, he killed the last of his opponents. "These Mandalorian mercenaries worked for the Empire. They were hunting me. I…" He hesitated, glancing away for a moment before looking back at Mei. "I'm sorry, this is difficult. Seeing you, surrounded by dead men… reminds me of things I'd rather forget."

 

Mei grimaced. She'd received holomessages from Bengel, but this was the first time they'd been face-to-face since he'd almost killed Master Orgus. They'd both been through a lot since then.  "What happened on Tython was a lifetime ago. We're different people now."

 

"Sometimes, it feels that way." He spoke with the same quiet cadence she remembered from Tython, but it no longer had the menacing quality that had sent shivers down her spine. Now he sounded… lost. "Right now, it could be yesterday. I arrived with three masters the Council assigned to me. They're dead. We're being slaughtered here."

 

_Just like the Jedi Temple on Coruscant._ Mei straightened up, investing her voice with the same authority she'd used when speaking with Captain Rikdine and Unaw. "The Council appointed me supreme commander of the Jedi on Corellia." She indicated Alte and Nadia. "Master Alte'zu and her Padawan excepted. We have reinforcements gathering nearby. Go to these coordinates."

 

Kira pulled out her datapad to send the coordinates to Bengel's, hiding a grin at the surprise she sensed from Alte and Nadia. Bengel rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he checked his datapad to ensure he'd received the coordinates. "Supreme commander? It will be an honor to serve you."

 

When he brought up the idea that the Force had guided him to attack her on Tython, she refused to believe it'd been the Light side guiding him. Once he left, she turned to Alte and Nadia with a sheepish smile. "So, um, let's go?"

 

Alte crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Mei. " _'Supreme commander?'_ When the hell did _that_ happen?"

 

"When we landed on Corellia," Mei told her, tugging at the ends of her hair, which she'd taken to pulling back with a headband. "I didn't know how to bring it up without sounding like I was bragging about it because, honestly? I'm scared I'll mess up."

 

Dropping her arms, Alte hugged Mei tight. "You are one of the best strategists I know and you're pretty much an expert at thinking on your feet when something goes wrong. You will be so amazing at this, I'm going to be _pissed_ if the Council doesn't finally make you a Master."

 

Mei clung to Alte for a moment, comforted by her support. "Becoming a master doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to botch things up."

 

"You won't." Kira squeezed Mei's arm reassuringly. "You'll be amazing, just wait and see."

 

"What they said," Nadia added with a firm nod.

 

"You're good at what you do, Mei," Alte said, rubbing Mei's back. "You're smart, experienced, and at least two of the Jedi you're working with know what you could do on _Tython,_ let alone what you can do _now_. You've grown and learned so much since then."

 

"Right." Mei squeezed Alte one last time before stepping back. "Come on, let's go find the other Jedi so we can find Felix."

 

"I like that plan." Kira managed a wan smile at the the mention of Felix. _I hope he's all right._

 

Alte moved from Mei to Kira. "We'll get him back," she whispered in Kira's ear.

 

Kira hugged Alte tightly. "I know, but in what condition?"

 

"He was upright when I saw him last," Alte assured her. "Besides, he had you to come back to. There's nothing he wouldn't do to get back to you."

 

Blushing, Kira nodded. "I-- It's the same for me." She bit her lip, determined not to say the words until she was face-to-face with Felix. "Let's go."

 

*

 

Mei raised her eyebrows when she saw the Jedi who'd been cornered by the Imperials in the Selonian tunnels: Lord Praven. _Are **all** of these Jedi going to be familiar faces?_

 

" _Praven?"_ Alte said incredulously.

 

Hand tightening on her saberstaff, Nadia narrowed her eyes at the Sith.

 

Mei strode towards him with Kira at her back. As they got close, he drew and ignited his lightsaber, throwing it in an arc behind them, destroying Imperial droids that had managed to sneak up on them. Catching his lightsaber, he clipped it to his belt and clasped his hands behind his back. "I hoped we'd meet again. You changed my life on Tatooine and I never had the chance to thank you."

 

"I don't need thanks," Mei told him with a slight smile. "I couldn't do less for someone as honorable as you."

 

Nadia snorted not-too-subtly.

 

"I remember your Padawan and your friend," Praven gestured to Kira and Alte, "but I do not see your medic friend."

 

"Kira is a fellow Knight now," Mei told him. "Alte is a Master and has a Padawan now, Nadia Grell. Nadia, this is Praven, a former Sith Lord."

 

Kira reached over and squeezed Nadia's hand. "He's one of us, Nadia, not simply a Sith helping us for his own selfish reasons."

 

Sensing Nadia's doubt and anger, Alte took Nadia's arm and started towing her back the way they'd come. "We'll wait for you guys outside," she said.

 

Praven watched Alte and Nadia go with a puzzled frown. Mei shook her head sadly. "A Sith killed Nadia's father and Lord Scourge has been assisting me with my missions the last few months. She has trust issues when it comes to Sith."

 

"I'd heard the Emperor's Wrath was traveling with you," he commented thoughtfully. "Are you trying to convert him to the Light as well?"

 

Mei shook her head. "No, he's not like you. He has no interest in the Light." Clearing her throat, she told him about being named the supreme commander of the Jedi forces on Corellia and that they were gathering at a rally point. "Will we see you there?"

 

"Adding my strength to yours will be a great honor." He bowed to her and she returned the bow.

 

Together, Mei and Kira left the Selonian tunnels. "One last Jedi to track down. They're in a crashed starcruiser."

 

"Nadia," Alte said patiently once they were outside. "We talked about this."

 

"I know, I'm sorry." Nadia rubbed her own arm, her head ducked so her hair hid her face. "I keep thinking I'll do better the next time, but the next time I'm always right back on the Fortitude or at Attis Station or--" She broke off and looked up at the sky.

 

Alte watched her for a moment, head tilted in thought. "Perhaps, the next time we have more than a day or two of downtime, we should take a trip to Dantooine and the Jedi Academy there."

 

Frowning, Nadia finally met Alte's eyes. "Why?"

 

"Because there are things you need to learn." Alte's expression turned sheepish. "And that I could probably use a refresher on. I think you could also use the peace and quiet, away from so many responsibilities and dangers."

 

"And Sith," Nadia said quietly, a wry twist to her lips.

 

"And Sith," Alte agreed with a faint laugh. "Dantooine isn't like Tython, not quite. But I think it will do you good, anyway."

 

Mei and Kira reached them and each of them gave Nadia a hug. "I didn't expect to run into Praven, otherwise I'd have warned you about him."

 

"I'm sorry I reacted badly," Nadia said. "I keep trying to do better, but…" She gestured helplessly.

 

Kira squeezed Nadia's hand. "There's a reason most Jedi are trained from a young age. For having only recently begun your training, you're doing quite well."

 

Nadia managed a wavering smile. "Thanks. Zu suggested a trip to the Academy on Dantooine."

 

Mei nodded, smiling. "Yes! Some time away from fighting for your life every time you turn around will do you a galaxy of good." She glanced at Kira. "What do you say, Kira? A trip to Dantooine once we've stopped the Emperor for good?"

 

"I like that plan, yes." Kira nodded with a grin.

 

Laughing softly, Alte gave her friends a fond look. "Now that we're all agreed on that plan, how about we go find the last Jedi?"

 

"They're in a crashed starcruiser," Kira told them, opening up the holomap. "Here."

 

Nadia looked at the map then nodded. "We'll go talk to them first, the AA guns and Felix are further down."

 

"Off we go, then." Mei set off. She wondered who they could possibly run into now.

 

*

 

Kira stiffened as they drew closer to the starcruiser. Her eyes were wide when she looked at Mei. "It's Master Kiwiiks! I can feel her!"

 

"We won't be of any help to her if we--" Mei stopped short when Kira set off at a run, knocking Imperial soldiers and Sith aside as she went. Sighing, Mei drew her lightsaber and set off after Kira, finishing what she'd started. _I know what Scourge must have felt when I took off on Voss._

 

"This is my life," Alte muttered as she and Nadia helped Mei dispatch the Sith and Imps Kira knocked aside.

 

"You picked them," Nadia pointed out, flashing Alte a grin.

 

"Not really," Alte replied. "They just kind of moved in and took over. Like creeper vines."

 

Mei snorted, finishing off the last Sith in the area. "You _could_ have told us to shove off and leave you alone, but you didn't."

 

"You grew on me too fast," Alte shot back with a grin. "Like a creeper vine."

 

Nadia muffled her giggles behind her hand.

 

Rolling her eyes, Mei led them into the starcruiser, finding Kira cornered by a big group of enemies. Without a second thought, she launched herself into their midst, slamming her lightsaber onto the ground to stun them and give Kira a chance to catch her breath. Fighting back to back, that group was soon dealt with, scattered around them like broken dolls. Kira smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Mei."

 

"Try not to rush ahead of us next time, Kira." Mei hugged her.

 

Alte snorted. "Look who's talking," she commented with a wry, fond smile.

 

"Do as I say, not as I do," Mei retorted with a grin.

 

Kira turned and headed deeper into the starcruiser. Mei followed close on her heels. They turned a corner and spotted two Sith assassins facing Master Kiwiiks. As they watched, one drew their lightsaber and hit Master Kiwiiks on the side of the head with the hilt hard enough to make her fall to her hands and knees on the decking. As she shook her head, dazed, the other dropped to one knee to look at her more closely. Before Mei could stop her, Kira drew her saberstaff and charged forward, vaulting over them and landing on the balls of her feet. While they were distracted by her sudden appearance, she struck them down.

 

As Mei and the others joined Kira, Master Kiwiiks got to her feet. "Those assassins had me at a disadvantage. Thank you, old friends."

 

"Master Kiwiiks, you look exhausted. Are you hurt?" Kira asked, concerned.

 

"Just getting old, Kira," she explained with a rueful smile. "Happens to the best of us."

 

Nadia moved closer to Alte until their arms nearly touched. Alte wondered if Nadia could sense what she could: Master Kiwiiks had never really recovered from Tattooine.

 

"Before they attacked, the Sith showed me a holo of Master Braga." Master Kiwiiks looked haunted for a moment. "He ordered them to kill me."

 

Mei grimaced. This was the first news they'd had of Master Braga since touching down on Corellia. "Master Braga is being controlled by the Emperor. He was trying to demoralize you."

 

Master Kiwiiks nodded, still looking unsettled. "Seeing our most peace-loving master speaking with such hatred was horrifying."

 

Reluctantly, Mei explained that she'd been named the Jedi Commander and was rallying the remaining Jedi to regroup with their reinforcements. It felt strange to give such orders to a member of the Jedi Council.

 

"Do you need help back to the staging point, Master Kiwiiks?" Alte asked softly.

 

"I can manage that on my own, but thank you, Master Alte'zu." Master Kiwiiks smiled fondly at Alte. "However, I fear I won't be of much use in the fighting. I never fully recovered from Tatooine. Perhaps my talents could be better used elsewhere."

 

Kira looked worriedly at Mei. "We can do this without her, can't we?"

 

Mei nodded. In her weakened condition, Master Kiwiiks would be more of a liability than an asset. "Agreed. What can you do to help instead?"

 

"I could help evacuate the wounded to medical transports," Master Kiwiiks offered, looking relieved that Mei understood.

 

"Go ahead and do that, then," Mei told her. "Please let Captain Rikdine know that we'll be along as soon as we take care of some other business."

 

Master Kiwiiks glanced at Alte and Nadia before nodding. "Very well. May the Force be with you, my friends." She bowed and left the starcruiser.

 

Alte could feel the roil of emotions coming from Kira and moved quickly to hug her.

 

Kira returned Alte's hug with a soft sob. "She feels different now, weaker."

 

"She _was_ fighting for her life just a few minutes ago," Mei reminded Kira gently, rubbing her back soothingly. "She'll recover, just wait and see."

 

Shaking her head, Alte replied, "It's not that. It's… deeper. She was right. She's never recovered from Tatooine, and I don't think she will."

 

"But she'll recover from _this_ ," Mei answered firmly. "We _have_ to believe in her strength."

 

"I do," Alte assured her. "She's still strong. Just… not like she was. It's like… a canteen in the desert. If you spill some, you'll never get it back."

 

Kira nodded, straightening up. "When we talked to her before and after the Emperor's Fortress, I noticed that she wasn't as strong as she was before Tatooine. She'll recover in time from this, though."

 

Alte nodded as well, rubbing Kira's arm. "She'll still be kicking for years yet. She might even get to kick _your_ Padawan's ass."

 

" _My_ Padawan?" The thought stunned Kira a little. She'd never considered that she would eventually have a padawan to train as Master Kiwiiks and Mei had trained her. "Oh."

 

Alte shared a laughing look with Nadia and Mei. "You deserve Master status just as much as Mei does. Probably moreso, considering you've been a Jedi longer than we have."

 

"Provided the Council looks past the fact that I was once a Child of the Emperor," Kira muttered, looking away.

 

Mei hugged her. "They _have_ , Kira. They wouldn't have made you a Knight otherwise."

 

"You got out, Kira," Nadia said quietly. " _You_ managed to see that something was wrong and left the Empire. Not even the First Son has managed that. You did that."

 

Alte stood back and beamed proudly at her Padawan.

 

Kira smiled at Nadia and hugged her briefly. "Thank you, Nadia."

 

After a moment, Mei interjected, "Master Kiwiiks was the last of the Jedi we needed to track down. Let's go find Felix now so Kira can kiss him senseless."

 

"Mei!" Kira stared at her former master, shocked.

 

Mei raised an eyebrow at her former padawan. "Am I wrong?"

 

Laughing, Alte took Mei's arm and started heading out of the starcruiser. "Come on. Before she decides to kick _your_ ass instead of Felix's."

 

"She can _try_." Mei glanced over her shoulder and winked at Kira before letting Alte steer her out of the starcruiser.

 

Shaking her head, Kira followed her two best friends with Nadia.

 

*

 

"He's in there," Alte assured Kira as they approached the pod, having cleared out all the Imperials nearby. "He's alive."

 

Kira nodded, her heart in her throat. Desperate to see for herself that Felix was alive, she used the Force to rip the hatch off the escape pod, letting it drop behind them with a clang.

 

Felix tumbled out of the pod, groaning.

 

"Give yourself a moment to recover," Alte said gently, kneeling down and sending healing energy into Felix, fixing his bumps and bruises.

 

"You're alive," Felix said with a smile, looking from Alte to Kira, his smile brightening when he saw her. "Knew you'd be okay."

 

Kira dropped to her knees beside them and wrapped her arms around Felix, hugging him tight. "Next time you pull a stunt like this, I'm kicking your ass to Wild Space and back. You hear me?"

 

Wincing as Kira nudged a bruise Alte hadn't healed yet, Felix managed a strained laugh. "Worth it." He passed a datapad to Mei. "One Imperial dreadnaught's complete tactical database, safe and sound."

 

Mei accepted the datapad with wide eyes. "This is-- Wow, I'm not sure who should get this."

 

"How about Admiral Dabrin?" Kira suggested, kissing Felix's cheek. "Then he might forgive you for insisting on taking Warren prisoner rather than killing him."

 

After a moment's thought, Mei nodded. "He can make best use of it, too."

 

"One of the files is corrupted," Felix told them, rubbing his thumb against Kira's arm. "Deliberately, maybe. I need Holiday to fix it, before we pass it on. Is there somewhere secure we can go to fix the file?" He glanced between them. "Its audio is broken up, but I hear… It might have intel on the First Son."

 

"There's a Resistance shelter nearby," Alte said, helping Felix to his feet. "If this is about the First Son, I need to see this file immediately."

 

Felix dropped back to his knees almost as soon as he was upright, wavering with dizziness. "I'm… not sure I can keep up," he admitted. "I got bounced around pretty hard."

 

"Perhaps this would be a good time for you to meet our new friends." Alte stepped away so she could call Captain Drizan and Quil.

 

Kira wrapped her arms around Felix once more, pressing her forehead against his. She kept her voice quiet, for his ears alone, "We have a lot to talk about once everything's sorted."

 

Smiling, Felix pressed a soft kiss to Kira's lips. "I tried to give Zu a message for you. She told me to tell you my 'own damn self.'"

 

Ducking her head to hide her smile, Nadia moved a few steps away to give Kira and Felix a little more privacy.

 

Kira returned the soft kiss with a smile of her own. "I can guess what the message was and it's certainly _not_ the sort you give via someone else or holocall."

 

"Definitely not," Felix agreed.

 

"Clearly Mei missed the memo on that one," Alte commented as she crouched down next to Felix and Kira, shooting a laughing glance at Mei. "Quil's sending a couple of her denmates to help you back to their base through the tunnels. They're Selonians."

 

Mei rolled her eyes and huffed. "I will never live that down, will I?"

 

Kira grinned, kissing Felix's cheek again. "Nope!"

 

"Definitely not," Alte replied.

 

"Wait, you told Alte in a holo?" Nadia asked, staring at Mei.

 

Mei groaned. "I didn't know what was going to happen and I wanted her to know."

 

Alte moved to Mei's side and kissed her cheek. "It was a very you thing to do," she said, then added in a whisper. "I kept the holo."

 

Nadia looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very alone.

 

Mei smiled and kissed Alte, swift and soft, her voice a tender whisper: "I love you."

 

Smiling back, Alte replied, "I love you, too."

 

*

 

"We have the Guardian Holds to oversee, troops to organize, and you want to access the Jedi Archives? Now?" Master Kaedan asked over the holo, incredulous.

 

"This file relates directly to the Children of the Emperor and their leader," Alte explained patiently.

 

"In that case, you may have full access," Master Satele agreed.

 

"Restoration in progress," Holiday said, her eyes going blank before sharpening. "Done! The file is… is… oh, Master Zu. You need to see this, right now."

 

"...too risky," a man's voice was saying as the holo began. "My superiors here still think the Empire will forget its debts."

 

"The Children of the Emperor will remind them," a second man replied, their voice echoing strangely, but still recognizable.

 

Alte's breath caught as soon as the second man spoke and she bowed her head. _No._

 

"When the Republic falls," they continued. "I will ensure Corellia's government is rewarded for aiding us."

 

"But we've never even heard of a 'First Son'!" the first man protested. "How can we trust you're as powerful as you say?"

 

The First Son spoke again, "Because we met once, Secretary. On Coruscant. Do you still doubt I can do anything I wish?"

 

"Please tell me my implants are malfunctioning," Alte begged.

 

Mei had tensed the moment the conversation appeared. She'd recognized the robes and the body language, even before the First Son spoke. Hoarsely, she whispered, "I wish I could. Master Syo is the First Son."

 

There was a commotion over the holo from the Jedi Temple on Tython. "Get him out of here," Master Kaedan was ordering, turned away from the terminal.

 

"What have we done?" Master Satele asked, bowing her head.

 

Master Kaedan turned back to the terminal. "Contact Syo, quickly."

 

Nadia stepped forward and put in Master Syo's holofrequency. His image appeared, identical to the one they'd just seen. "Ah, you've arrived," he said, pleased. "Your forces are landing; the Guardian Holds are standing strong. The battle may yet go our way."

 

"Our way?" Master Kaedan scoffed. "Don't you mean the Emperor's? Isn't that who you really serve, 'First Son'?"

 

"We should give him a chance to explain," Alte said faintly.

 

"Syo, please. Tell me this isn't true," Master Satele pleaded.

 

"I'm afraid he cannot," the First Son said. "I believe it is now Syo's turn to be silent and watch. Fate has set me a challenge. I had hoped for more time, but all things must adapt or die."

 

At the thought of death and Master Syo, Alte decided she would do whatever it took to bring Master Syo back to himself and to Tython. "Release Syo Bakarn, immediately," she commanded.

 

"He is beneath your reach now, Alte'zu," the First Son replied. "In the place I was forced to occupy. You kindly entrusted the Guardian Holds to me. And I, in turn, entrusted them to my brothers and sisters."

 

"Goodbye, Jaric, Satele… and thank you." Syo's image disappeared, replaced with Masters Satele and Kaedan.

 

Mei bowed her head, balling her hands into fists. _Kira and I both escaped being controlled. So can Master Syo, if he's just given the chance!_

 

Kira held one of Felix's hands in both of hers, her grip tight in reaction to the fact that Master Syo of all people was the First Son. _We'll help Zu get him back. Whatever it takes._

 

Rubbing Kira's hand with his thumb, Felix was at a loss as to how to comfort her _or_ Alte.

 

"We... just lost communications with the Guardian Holds," Master Satele informed them, her voice worried. "All our troops, their leaders…"

 

"If he takes the Guardian Holds, he can take Coronet City," Master Kaedan said urgently. "That's the entire purpose of the Holds. Corellia is lost!"

 

"If we succumb to despair, there can be only failure," Alte replied firmly. _We will not fail. Not today._ "If we fight, we may succeed. You sent me here to defend the Guardian Holds. I haven't failed you, yet, and I don't aim to start now."

 

"That is true," Master Kaedan allowed. "We must act."

 

"We must ensure the Guardian Holds are not in enemy hands," Master Satele said, having regained her calm. "But if they have fallen, your forces are our best hope to retake them."

 

Alte nodded. "I won't let you down, Master Satele."

 

After Master Kaedan gave them their orders and had ended the holocall, Alte turned to the others. "My vision on Voss makes so much more sense now. I should have seen, but I didn't want to believe…"

 

Mei wasted no time gathering Alte into a tight hug. "Master Syo is a member of the Jedi Council, Alte. Why would anyone believe that he's the First Son?"

 

Gently freeing her hands from Felix's grip, Kira joined Alte and Mei, wrapping her arms around them. "All this time, there's been no hint. I never felt a pull towards him like I did towards Blaesus."

 

Mei's grip on Alte's shirt tightened for a moment. "When we told the Council about you being a Child of the Emperor, Kira, remember? Master Syo was the one who mentioned that they'd heard rumors, but nothing definite until then."

 

Kira pressed her forehead to Mei's temple. "We couldn't've _known_. Not then."

 

Getting up from his chair, Felix limped his way over to the others, rubbing Kira's back gently. "That's the whole point, though, isn't it? You weren't supposed to know."

 

Nadia sniffled, and Alte pulled her into the hug. "I trusted him," she murmured.

 

"You still can," Alte replied, voice firm. "Master Syo is still in there. We'll get him back, I promise."

 

"Kira and I both came back from being controlled," Mei added, wrapping an arm around Nadia and giving her a comforting squeeze. "So can he."

 

Nodding, Kira added, "He's strong and he's there. We just need to give him the chance to break the First Son's control."

 

"We just need to remind him who he is," Alte agreed.

 

*

 

"All Jedi are present and accounted for," Captain Rikdine informed Mei when she and the others reached the rally point. Mei was a little in awe, to tell the truth. The only other times she'd seen so many Jedi in one place had been on Dantooine and Tython. "General Var Suthra is requesting you on a priority channel. Patching him through now…"

 

The general's familiar figure appeared over the holotable and Mei couldn't hold back a smile. "Hello, old friend. I understand you're supreme commander of the Jedi forces here."

 

"I see you're back in the thick of things." Mei bowed slightly, still a little sheepish about being named the supreme commander. "What can I do for you, sir?"

 

"Master Satele has informed me you're looking for a Jedi Master helping the enemy." Mei nodded, understanding now where he'd heard about her appointment. "I'm placing my resources at your disposal. I have a base camp in Labor Valley. Bring your people to my position."

 

Mei nodded. "We'll be there soon, General."

 

"I'll see you soon, my friend. Var Suthra out…" his image disappeared and Mei turned to the others, though most of her attention remained on Kira. "Something occurred to me earlier, while we were tracking down Master Kiwiiks and the others."

 

"What's that?" Kira raised an eyebrow, curious.

 

"My orders are twofold." Mei held up two fingers. "Search for Master Braga and lead the Jedi forces. Now, I can't do both of those myself. I'll have to appoint someone as my second-in-command to direct the Jedi forces for me."

 

Kira glanced at the Jedi scattered around the room. "I'd suggest Master Kiwiiks, but she's evacuating wounded."

 

Mei shook her head, unable to hold back a grin. "Nope, I made up my mind when this dilemma occurred to me."

 

Sensing Mei's amusement and determination, Alte bit her lower lip to hold back her own smile. She had a feeling she knew who Mei's second would be.

 

"It's time you stepped out of my shadow, Kira, and cast your own," Mei told her friend. "I'm naming you my second-in-command. You're in charge of directing our forces to achieve whatever objectives are required."

 

Kira stared at Mei, her eyes wide. "I-- What? You're serious?"

 

"Absolutely." Mei nodded firmly. "There's no one I trust more to provide the leadership required."

 

Beaming, Nadia's arms twitched like she wanted to hug Kira but was holding herself back. Fighting back a laugh, Alte smiled at Kira. "You deserve it, Kira."

 

Kira stared at Mei for a moment, before straightening her shoulders. "I won't let you down, Mei."

 

"I know you won't." Mei bowed to Kira briefly. "Your first task will be getting everyone to General Var Suthra's coordinates in Labor Valley. See you there."

 

With a cheery wave, Mei turned and headed out the door.

 

Alte took a moment to hug Kira and whisper, "You'll do great," in her ear before following after Mei.

 

Nadia also hugged Kira. "Good luck," she whispered then darted after Mei and Alte.

 

Mei turned and grinned at Alte and Nadia when they joined her. "She'll be great. I know it."

 

Alte and Nadia nodded, smiling. "I completely agree," Alte said.

 

"I do, too," Doc volunteered as he joined them. "I don't know what I'm agreeing to, but I am because the three of you can't be wrong."

 

Mei hugged him in greeting. "I named Kira my second-in-command of the Jedi forces."

 

"Oh! Great!" Doc grinned. "I _definitely_ agree, then."

 

Nadia giggled while Alte just shook her head with a fond smile. "Come on. We'd better get moving or Kira and the other Jedi will get to Labor Valley before we do."

 

"That where we're heading?" Doc asked, falling into step with them.

 

Mei nodded. "Yes, we're meeting Var Suthra there, hopefully he'll have a lead on Master Braga by the time we get there."

 

Before Alte could comment, her holocomm beeped. "Master Alte'zu," Tai Cordan said when she answered.

 

"Tai? What's wrong?" Alte asked.

 

Tai quickly relayed the situation with Guardian Hold Six and Alte assured him she was already on her way. "Looks like we're going to Labor Valley, too."

 

Mei nodded, slipping an arm through Alte's. "We'll back you up as much we can."

 

Smiling, Alte leaned over and kissed Mei's cheek. "I know."

 

*

 

The opening of the door distracted Mei from Magremme Thrakus's offer and she turned to see Kira entering with the rest of the Jedi behind her. She bowed slightly once they were close enough. "Your forces are ready for duty, Supreme Commander."

 

Var Suthra had returned and he looked them over with admiration. "Never seen this many Jedi in one place. Blasted impressive." He noticed Kira and nodded to her. She nodded back with a sheepish smile. "If we're going to retake those weapon factories, your people need to go now."

 

Mei pulled out her datapad to send the coordinates of the weapon factories to Kira's. "Knight Kira has the coordinates of the weapon factories. I want them cleared of all Imperial forces. Don't let the enemy escape with any munitions."

 

Kira nodded, double-checking that she had the coordinates. "You got it, boss." She turned to address the other Jedi. "Let's move out and do our commander proud!"

 

Mei watched, pleased, as the Jedi obeyed Kira's command without question. _Just like I hoped. Let's see how she handles an actual battle, though._

 

Alte grinned, proud of Kira. _You're doing it, Kira. Keep going._

 

Mei turned her attention to General Var Suthra and the SIS agent who'd brought intel. After coming up with a way to track down the Sith who were creating a bomb that would wipe out the entire sector, they took their leave of the men and headed outside. "Great, racing the clock again. I _love_ this part."

 

Alte snorted. "At least it's just a sector and not the entire planet?" she offered.

 

"Small consolation." Mei gently squeezed Alte's arm, acknowledging what she was trying to do. "It's still too many innocent lives at stake."

 

Nodding, Alte said reluctantly, "We may need to split up, again. I can't slow you down and you can't slow me down."

 

"Right." Mei glanced at Doc, who opened up their holomap. "The pipelines we need to shut down are here, here, and here."

 

Nadia opened their holomap. "We're heading here to meet the survivors of the attack. We can help you with this pipeline." She indicated the southernmost one. "But we probably shouldn't delay any more than that."

 

Mei nodded. "The Guardian Holds are your priority. We can handle the rest ourselves."

 

"Absolutely," Doc agreed without prompting. "You can count on ol' Doc to keep us alive."

 

Rolling her eyes, Mei gave his shoulder a shove. "Let's get going."

 

Alte huffed a soft laugh. "And I'll always be in your debt for watching Mei's back."

 

*

 

Brushing a tickling strand of hair off her face, Alte took a deep breath and climbed to her feet. "What'd he do?"

 

"Activated a forcefield and a big droid," Nadia replied, activating her saberstaff.

 

"Wonderful," Alte muttered, readying her own lightsaber. Now that she was looking, she could barely see the droid. It was so new its Force signature was nearly non-existent.

 

Now that the danger to Labor Valley was neutralized, Mei tracked her bond with Alte to the walker factory, Doc right behind her. She found signs of Alte and Nadia's handiwork in the form of dismantled droids and Imperial bodies. "They've sure been busy."

 

Doc bent to check one of the Imperials. "Dead. They weren't taking any chances."

 

"I wouldn't have expected them to." Mei spotted Alte and Nadia across a bridge and ran to join them. "Hello, Alte, Nadia. Fancy meeting you here."

 

Alte turned to Mei as the last few pieces of the droid fell to the floor. "What a surprise," she replied dryly, but her twitching lips gave away her smile. "There's a Child of the Emperor on the other side of that forcefield. Come on." Nadia made short work of the forcefield, leaping at Aelan as soon as it was down.

 

Alte didn't want to kill him, but death seemed to be the only way to stop a Child of the Emperor.

 

A familiar voice echoed through the room. "I sense Aelan Kalder has fallen," the First Son said. "You and your curiosities have teeth." Alte followed Nadia's gesture to the computer terminal on the far side of the room. "But the Republic is still crumbling. You grasp at sand, Alte'zu, and it slips through your fingers."

 

"I know you can hear me, Master," Alte replied, hoping to reach the part of Syo that was still in there. "The Emperor can only trap you, not destroy you."

 

"Fascinating," the First Son murmured.

 

"Tharan Cedrax, Master Satele, Master Kaedan--they know who you truly are," Alte continued.

 

"Tharan and Duras Fain," Master Syo said, frowning. "My friends, years ago."

 

"Enough," the First Son broke through. "You will watch, Syo, as your pupil suffers for this."

 

"If _I_ can break the Emperor's hold on me, if Kira can, then Master Syo can, too!" Mei burst out, encouraged by that little hint that Master Syo was in there and fighting.

 

The First Son gazed down at her for a moment before the holo blinked out.

 

Alte turned as Jari raced into the room and knelt by Aelan's body. "Aelan? No. He can't be. Not like this." He stood and approached Alte and the others. "I didn't feel anything. A single day couldn't change a whole lifetime of… good work, he must have become one with the Force."

 

"In the end, dark or light, all things are part of the Force," Alte said quietly.

 

"Thank you, Master," Jari murmured, bowing slightly. "That is kind. I think you turned the tide," he continued, voice stronger. "Many of Tai Cordan's droids survived the battle. If I move the wounded here and repair the wall, I believe we can hold Guardian Hold Six ourselves. The Republic needs its troops in Axial Park."

 

"If you need garrison troops, I have the ear of the Jedi Supreme Commander." Alte gestured to Mei, who gave him a small wave and a sympathetic smile.

 

Jari bowed to Mei, but shook his head. "No, I will not take them away from important duties."

 

As soon as Jari filled them in on Guardian Hold Four in Axial Park and the safe house there, Alte and the others headed back out of Guardian Hold Six. "One Guardian Hold secured," Alte murmured, coughing at the smoke from a fire nearby. _At a high cost. Damn the Emperor._

 

"And we _know_ Master Syo is fighting," Mei added, wiping away some soot that had gotten on Alte's face.

 

Alte smiled. "Yeah. Let me guess, your next stop is Axial Park?"

 

Mei nodded. "Yep. We'll meet Kira there, too."

 

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Nadia said, frowning.

 

"You'll get used to it," Alte replied with a soft laugh.

 

*

 

When they reached the rendezvous coordinates, they found a Republic colonel and a Corellian politician arguing, with Kira trying to mediate. Surprisingly, Felix stood a few paces behind her, watching with a slight smile on his face. "Gentlebeings, please. You're just arguing in circles."

 

"There shouldn't _be_ any argument, Knight Kira," the politician retorted, glaring at the colonel. "The Republic is here to save the people of Corellia--period."

 

Glaring right back, the colonel told him, "We're here to win a war, Senator. What good is saving lives if we lose the blasted planet?"

 

_Because saving lives keeps the Emperor from achieving his goal,_ Mei thought, nodding to Kira as she joined them. "Knight Kira, report, please."

 

Kira looked relieved as she explained the situation for Mei. "We don't have enough Jedi to help both of them. They want _you_ to decide who to help."

 

Mei stifled a groan of annoyance. _She's my second-in-command because she **knows** how I think and what I would want done!_ "I understand the desire for revenge, Colonel, more than you can guess, but we're rescuing the Corellian citizens. It doesn't matter if they're innocent or guilty. They should be rescued."

 

"Commander Meibelle, we've received advanced combat gear from Balmorra," Colonel Brint informed her. "If you commit men to my cause, we'll equip you to better face the enemy."

 

Senator Zackin responded before Mei could find her voice, "That's outrageous! You're attempting to bribe the commander!"

 

"That is insulting and incorrect, Senator." Brint looked offended. "I'm adding to the supreme commander's knowledge. The final decision is hers."

 

"It doesn't change my decision, Colonel." Mei resisted the urge to point out that it was a bribe however he wished to phrase it. "Knight Kira, organize our forces to rescue the civilians."

 

Kira bowed, a slight smile on her face. "Right away, Commander Meibelle."

 

The Senator left with her to provide the coordinates and arrange for transports to evacuate the civilians. Turning his glare on Mei, the colonel told her, "The general said you were here to help us. I was misinformed."

 

"You were _not_ misinformed, Colonel," Mei responded firmly. "I _am_ here to help, but we clearly have different ideas of how that help should be provided."

 

"Clearly." He shook his head and gestured over his shoulder. "Our science advisor is waiting for you. He has information on that rogue Jedi you're after."

 

Alte and Nadia stayed back by the stairs, letting the focus be on Mei and Kira. "That pompous…" Nadia muttered, glaring at the colonel.

 

"Revenge helps no one," Alte said quietly, shaking her head. She smiled as Felix approached. "Hello, Felix. I thought we might find you here."

 

Grinning, Felix shrugged. "Once Tharan cleared me to come back out and help, I figured Kira could use some backup."

 

Kira returned in time to hear Felix's last comment and rolled her eyes. "He's being modest. If he hadn't found me, I'd have ended up with worse than a few scrapes and bruises." She smiled sheepishly at Alte. "I see now why you and Mei take someone with you."

 

"Backup never hurts," Mei, having returned, told Kira, hugging her.

 

"Especially a medic," Doc added, raising his eyebrows at Kira. "Scrapes and bruises?"

 

"Already taken care of, Doc, don't worry." Kira smiled reassuringly.

 

Tilting her head, Alte looked Kira over. She was holding herself a little stiffly and Alte could sense her pain through their bond. Walking over to Kira, Alte hugged her, healing her while she had contact. "You don't have to hide your pain from us," she said quietly. "We know that fighting isn't easy or safe."

 

Kira smiled ruefully even as she relaxed. "I just don't want you to worry about me."

 

"We'll worry about you anyway, Kira," Mei informed her with a grin. "Now get out there and rescue those civilians."

 

Grinning, Kira said, "I _told_ them that's what you'd decide, but the colonel insisted on appealing to you directly anyway."

 

Nadia shook her head. "Taking care of our allies should always be our first priority."

 

"Agreed," Alte said, wrapping an arm around Nadia's shoulders and jostling her a little. "Let's go see if _our_ allies have made it through to the safe house."

 

Kira gave each of them a quick hug, even Doc, and left with Felix. Mei hid a smile at how much more confident Kira seemed than when they'd last seen each other in Labor Valley. _It's working._ She looked at Alte and Nadia. "I have a feeling we won't be able to work together here, either."

 

Sighing, Alte nodded. "We need to get the Guardian Holds back from Imperial control as soon as possible," she said. "What's your mission in Axial Park?"

 

"The Sith are trying to turn the park into an inferno using modified turbolasers." Mei grimaced. "Doc and I are going to stop them."

 

"What?" Nadia asked incredulously. "But it's so beautiful! They can't do that!"

 

"Mei will make sure they don't succeed, Nadia," Alte assured her.

 

"Beauty doesn't matter to the Emperor, Nadia," Mei reminded her sadly. "Only death. Alte's right, though, I won't let it happen."

 

Nadia set her hands on Mei's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kick his ass, Mei. I know you'll get to fight him again. Make sure you kill him."

 

Mei smiled sadly. "That remains to be seen, Nadia, but I'll keep that in mind."

 

Nadia stepped back and nodded. Alte moved in and hugged Mei tight. "Good luck."

 

Mei hugged Alte back, clinging to her for a moment. "You, too."

 

*

 

As she disabled one of the sensors protecting Bakvalen Hall, Nadia asked, "Why don't you say 'may the Force be with you?'"

 

"What?" Alte asked, keeping an eye on the Imperials scattered through the park.

 

"When we left Mei earlier, you said good luck," Nadia explained. "You're a Jedi. I thought we were supposed to say 'may the Force be with you.'"

 

Breathing a soft laugh, Alte replied, "It's always had a sense of finality to it, for me. It feels like saying goodbye, and I'm not ready to say goodbye to Mei, yet."

 

Nadia nodded slowly. "I guess I can see that. But why, though?"

 

Shaking her head, Alte shrugged. "I don't know."

 

"Do you know how to fly an Imperial assault shuttle?" Doc asked Mei as they headed for the museum where they'd pick up their transportation to the towers.

 

Mei smiled sheepishly. "Not really. That wasn't covered in Jedi training."

 

"Good thing you have me, then." Doc grinned and winked at her. "Ol' Doc has flown more than his share of Imperial craft."

 

"My hero," Mei answered dryly, gold eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

Doc rolled his eyes and muttered, "No respect at all."

 

Clearing the courtyard of Bekvalen Hall proved to be the easy part of retaking Guardian Hold Four; the hard part was the trio of Imperial Guards. Even with the help of Gaden-Ko's commandos and Nadia, it was a hard fight.

 

As soon as Corporal Daresha was down, Alte revised her previous opinion. Fighting and killing the Children of the Emperor would always be the hardest fight.

 

She turned to the two generals. "Gentlemen, let's discuss terms."

 

Fighting their way through the towers wasn't difficult so much as tedious. There were just _so many_ Imperials and Sith to fight. Each one they killed was another death to aid the Emperor's ultimate goal.

 

When she neutralized the last turbolaser, Mei's holocomm went off. It was the general alert tone rather than a unique one she'd assigned to one of the others, so she answered it with some trepidation. Master Braga's image appeared, wearing Sith garb instead of the robes she'd last seen him in. "I need to know something. Do you think you're making a difference?"

 

"The Emperor is controlling you, Master Braga, but not for long," Mei told him firmly, vaguely amused that both she and Alte were fighting to free a Jedi master from the Emperor's control. "I'm coming to free you."

 

There was no hint of the old Master Braga as he talked about how the galaxy wasn't worth saving and they'd be better off dead. Mei wondered if his situation was the same as Master Syo's. _I **will** free him from the Emperor's control, one way or another._

 

"One way or another, Corellia dies in flames. And we will all burn together." With that declaration, Master Braga's image winked out.

 

Next to her, Doc commented, "Wow, he really knows how to bring down a room. What's next for us? Find Alte'zu or head back to the science museum?"

 

"Neither." Mei entered Alte's holofrequency, needing to see and hear her.

 

Alte gestured for the others to continue on ahead when her holocomm beeped with Mei's tone. "Hi," Alte greeted Mei with no small amount of relief.

 

"Hi yourself." Mei smiled, the tension easing from her shoulders. "Axial Park is safe from being turned into an inferno. What about Guardian Hold Four?"

 

"Safely in Republic hands," Alte replied. "We're heading to Capitol Square next. One of the Imperial generals we captured said they've been receiving their orders from Guardian Hold One somewhere in that sector."

 

Mei nodded, relieved. "That's good to hear. I'll find out where I'm going when I report to Var Suthra." She bit her lip before asking quietly, "Did-- Did the First Son contact you again?"

 

"Yeah," Alte said softly, her voice breaking. She backed up to a wall and slid to the floor, setting the holocomm down by her feet, much like she did months ago when Mei sent the timed holo. "Stars, Mei. It's so hard seeing him like this. He's never been anything but kind to us and to see him so blank and unfeeling, it's…" She covered her eyes to try and hold back her tears.

 

"I know." Mei swallowed hard, blinking back tears of her own. "He-- Remember how he assumed _I'd_ protect _you_ when we went to the Gnarls?"

 

Alte managed a weak, watery laugh. "I wish Tharan hadn't been there for this one. I can't imagine what this must be like for him."

 

"I'll be fine, Zu," Tharan said from only a few feet away.

 

Jerking in surprise, Alte looked up at Tharan. "I didn't realize you'd stayed behind."

 

"We all did," he said quietly and she finally focused enough see the rest of her crew standing nearby.

 

She smiled at them before addressing Mei again. "I need to get moving. Want me to meet you at the tram or in Capitol Square?"

 

"Capitol Square," Mei answered promptly. "It'll take a bit for us to get back to Var Suthra. Give Tharan a hug from me."

 

"I will," Alte replied with a laugh. "Love you," she added quietly.

 

"Love you, too," Mei whispered the words, wishing she could say them directly to Alte instead of through a holocomm.

 

Alte was smiling as she disconnected the holocall. Wiping her face of any tears that might have escaped, she stood and pocketed her holocomm. She stepped in and hugged Tharan tight. "We'll get him back, Tharan."

 

"If anyone can, it's you," Tharan replied, hugging her back. "Let's get out of here."

 

Doc lightly rested his hand on Mei's back as she tucked her holocomm into her pocket. "Mei?"

 

"Let's go, Doc." She offered him a wan smile before setting off.

 

He followed her with a shake of his head. _I hope we **do** need to go to Capitol Square. She needs Alte'zu._

 

*

 

By the time Mei and Doc returned to the science museum, the other Jedi had returned as well. Most were tending to injuries or meditating. As Mei moved among them, she spoke with the few who weren't busy, trying to gauge their feelings and assure herself that they were truly fine. She also used these questions to ask about Kira's leadership. The responses she received encouraged and reassured her that she'd made the right choice. She found Kira seated on a cot while Felix tended to an injury on her left leg. Kira smiled sheepishly when she saw Mei, "Hey, Mei. I take it you were successful?"

 

"We were." Mei sat down next to Kira. "I've heard from the others that _you_ were successful, too."

 

Kira nodded, gesturing to her leg. "Yeah, but we didn't get out unscathed."

 

"You didn't lose anybody, though," Mei pointed out as Doc took over for Felix. "That's the important part."

 

Alte paced as she spoke with Sergeant Rossiker about finding Guardian Hold One.

 

"Ordinarily, yes," Sergeant Rossiker said testily. "We'd just link to the communication points around Capitol Square. Er, sir."

 

Alte bit back a smile, listening closely while he explained about needing the communication terminals around Capitol Square back in Republic hands in order to locate Guardian Hold One. _Don't have time to wait for Mei. Damn it._

 

"All enemies accounted for, General. I found Dr. Godera's work. Looks important." Colonel Brint handed Var Suthra a datapad.

 

Accepting it, Var Suthra examined the information on it. "He was tracking Master Braga's holotransmissions. He found… signals coming from an Imperial battle cruiser hovering about Capitol Square."

 

"Why would the Empire bring a warship down to the planet surface?" Mei asked, frowning at the impracticality of it. They were of better use in space.

 

Var Suthra finished examining the information and tucked the datapad away. "We assumed it was to intimidate us. Maybe it's something more."

 

After he'd told Mei where to meet him, he left Dr. Godera's office. Brint tried to needle Mei about the Imperial soldiers going home, but she refused to rise to the bait. "I made the right choice, Colonel. If you'll excuse me, I have troops to organize."

 

She turned on her heel and headed back to where Kira and Felix were waiting. She reached out along her bond with Alte: _Where are you?_

 

Slowing the speeder she'd requisitioned to a stop, Alte focused on her bond with Mei. _Need to get some communication terminals back into Republic hands,_ she sent back. _Otherwise we won't be able to locate the Guardian Hold._

 

Mei nodded, stifling a sigh. _We're just now heading to Capitol Square. See you when I see you._

 

_Be safe, love._ Alte sighed and looked up to see Nadia waiting patiently. "Sorry, let's keep going."

 

"Mei?" Nadia asked quietly as Alte caught up to her.

 

"Yeah. They're just heading for Capitol Square," Alte explained.

 

"So we won't be able to work with her again," Nadia said.

 

"Not if we don't get these communication terminals sorted out as soon as possible," Alte replied, pulling ahead.

 

Mei gave the order for everyone to head to Capitol Square, and then flopped onto the cot next to Kira with a sigh. "Dr. Godera's dead. The Sith killed him."

 

"Fuck," Kira muttered, tugging at a strand of her hair that had come loose from her bun. "He was helping Var Suthra, wasn't he?"

 

Mei nodded, pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes. "Yes. He figured out where Master Braga is, but we're not sure of his plan yet."

 

"We'll probably find out once we get to Capitol Square." Kira looked at Doc, who'd been checking on her leg. "What's the verdict, Doc?"

 

"You're clear to keep fighting, Kira," he told her with a nod.

 

"Let's get going, then." Mei stood up and waited for Felix to help Kira stand up before leading the way to the exit, and then the tram.

 

*

 

"You're not all that you appear, are you?" Alte asked Councillor Saiak.

 

"Does it shine through this feeble shell?" Saiak asked in return. His left hand shot out, lightning striking Councillor Delquis in the chest and sending him back against the wall.

 

"No!" Secretary Nadien said, backing up. "You… you're one of them!"

 

"The Emperor's words make everything clear, Jedi," Saiak said, a nimbus of darkness spreading from him. "The First Son will prevail and you will die."

 

The fight against Saiak was harder than any of the other Children of the Emperor Alte had fought before, knocking her and Nadia back and healing himself. _I can do that, too_ , she thought. _Plus a few tricks you haven't figured out yet._ She grasped at his mind with the Force, dazing him long enough for she and Nadia to get a few good hits in. Before long, he lay on the floor, dead.

 

Alte nodded at Nadia who called their allies to join them in the Guardian Hold.

 

"This will be different," Mei quipped, glancing at Kira with a grin, who'd joined them for the meeting with Var Suthra and Erris Wyum. "Usually, I run away from exploding enemy cruisers."

 

Kira grinned. "Usually because _you're_ the one who made them explode."

 

"I have absolute confidence you'll survive this," the general interjected then. "If I'm wrong, we won't live to regret it. I'm commanding a platoon of Republic troops. With your Jedi squads backing us, we'll hit the enemy command-and-control centers all over this area."

 

Mei and Kira nodded approvingly. "Keep the attention off Mei and her strike team and retake Capitol Square. Good idea."

 

"Kira, you stick with the General and choose the squads," Mei told her. _You're the one who's been fighting alongside them._

 

"Without all these Jedi, I'd say you were crazy to even try it." Erris shook his head. "--but you just might pull this off, General."

 

Standing up straight, Mei told them, "Our people won't let you down."

 

"I'm counting on that." Var Suthra nodded decisively. "This is it, friends. May the Force be with us."

 

A little plaintively, Doc asked, "Is it too late to go back to Balmorra?"

 

"Our men will give you as long as possible, but we may have to withdraw," Tai said. "If… if you succeed, meet us back at the ship."

 

"We're ready when you are, Zu," Tharan said quietly.

 

"Whatever happens, knowing all of you has been a privilege," Alte told them, smiling.

 

_"Scorekeeper smiles,"_ Qyzen replied. _"Is great work we do. Come."_

 

"Tharan, I hate to ask you this," Alte began hesitantly. "But I think with the two of us, people Syo _knows_ , we might be able to bring him back."

 

Tharan nodded. "For Syo."

 

Alte managed a wan smile and nodded. "For Syo." She turned her attention to the others. "The rest of you, help the droids, commandos, and the Esh-kha defend the Guardian Hold, but don't put yourselves at unnecessary risk. If you're going to be overrun, withdraw and get back to the ship."

 

"What about Mei?" Nadia asked.

 

"She can't afford any distractions right now," Alte replied. "If you see Kira or Felix, you're more than welcome to help them." She took a deep breath. "May the Force be with you."

 

Getting _to_ the battle cruiser took time, but then Mei and Doc's focus was on fighting their way to the ship's engines. Though she'd fought without Alte plenty of times, it still felt wrong to Mei. Part of her still expected to feel the ground shake under her feet or to see debris fly through the air to hit one of her opponents.

 

She was grateful she'd chosen to bring Doc with her. Her injuries didn't have a chance to become serious with him at her side. Finally, almost before she realized it, they were face-to-face with Master Braga. He tried to convince her that the Emperor had the right idea, that the galaxy was too far gone to be redeemed. Mei refused to believe it. "The Emperor broke you, Master Braga. Surrender, and I will help you."

 

"The Emperor's thoughts were with me for a long time, but I broke free." Mei's heart broke a little at the disillusionment she felt from him. "And when I did, my eyes were open. I have seen such horrors. That these things are allowed to exist… it has to end. Here. Now."

 

Realizing further talk wouldn't do any good, Mei drew her lightsaber and leapt to attack Master Braga, determined to weaken him rather than kill him. He knocked her back before she could land, her lightsaber flying from her hand when she hit the deck. He pulled a computer terminal from the bulkhead and launched it at Mei. She dodged it and used the Force to pull her lightsaber back to her hand. Igniting it again, she prepared to fight Master Braga.

 

Alte could sense Tharan's pain and worry at seeing Master Syo as the First Son. She hated that Tharan had to see this, but if there was any chance they could save Syo, Tharan needed to be there.

 

"You should not have come without your army's protection, without Meibelle's protection. Losing you will shatter the Rift Alliance. The Republic will collapse. Fear, not war, will be the Republic's end," the First Son said calmly. "They will know the Children remain, shielded by my will, and that their last hope is dead."

 

"The Rift Alliance is more than one person," Alte countered. "And the Republic is greater still. Master Syo, you know I've never needed anyone's protection, even Mei's."

 

The First Son laughed. "Even now, you cling to your convictions.

 

"Such a mind." His voice was almost reverent and Alte fought the urge to back away. She'd heard that tone before and she'd never liked it from anyone but Mei. "You would have been unstoppable as one of us." She could feel him probing at her mind and easily shook him off. "But it's too late. I cannot let you live." The darkness engulfed him. From the way Tharan jerked and started looking around wildly, Alte guessed he'd disappeared from Tharan's view, but Alte could still see him with her Force sight and turned to face him when he moved behind them, standing firm against his attempt to push her with the Force.

 

She could not, however, dodge the Force lightning that shot from his fingertips and knocked her and Tharan back. Struggling to her knees as the First Son charged towards her, she gathered the Force around her and knocked him back enough to make him stumble so she could climb to her feet and draw her lightsaber.

 

Yet again, she was fighting her mentor. He may not have been her official Master, but he'd been there for her every bit as much as Yuon. _I **will** bring you home, Syo._

 

Fighting Master Braga was just as bad as fighting Leeha or Warren. Like them, he was fighting to kill her while Mei was fighting to defeat him. She spent as much time dodging his attacks as she did actually attacking him. She was determined to bring him home, though, just as she had the other two. She finally saw an opening and sliced at his legs, causing him to stumble. Knocking him back, she rushed to the computer terminal that controlled the engines. Fleetingly wishing for Kira's computer knowledge, she figured out how to shut them down and did it, breathing a huge sigh of relief as she watched the power drop on the readouts.

 

Master Braga remained where he'd landed when she'd knocked him back, showing no inclination to get up and continue the fight. Mei took the opportunity to report the good news. "General Var Suthra, I've shut down the cruiser's reactors. I repeat, the battle cruiser is under my control."

 

"Understood. I'll send troops to secure the vessel and hold it for the Republic," he told her, distracted by something on his end. Mei reached out for her bond with Kira, watching through her eyes as she took out two Imperial soldiers threatening the general. She broke the connection when Var Suthra continued, "The day is ours, my friend. Meet me back at base. Var Suthra out."

 

While the cavern they were in made for plenty of rocks and pebbles to use against the First Son, it also meant that their fighting was destabilizing the roof. Even as they fought, Alte could feel Force healing helping her. There was only one person it could be coming from: Master Syo. _Come on, Master. **Fight him**._

 

Finally, the First Son fell to one knee, clutching his side, before struggling back to his feet. "Tell me why, Alte'zu," he said as Alte and Tharan approached cautiously. "I stand unique among men in the galaxy. Why must I be destroyed?"

 

"There is more to you than the First Son of the Emperor," Alte said firmly, Tharan nodding along with her. "That part, I must save."

 

"Gone," the First Son denied. "He is… is--" he broke off with a groan.

 

"Now, Master Syo," Alte urged. "While he's weak. Take control and unmask the other Children."

 

The First Son fell to his knees. "I… won't… allow… you… to…"

 

"I am the one who will not allow this, First Son," Master Syo replied, getting to his feet. "I know who I am. I am Syo Bakarn." The Light engulfed him, lifting him off his feet, and Alte leant him her strength. "I am a Jedi Master, and you have lost!" The light exploded from him, shaking the cavern, and he landed on his feet. "It… it's done. The shield is broken. The Children's last protection is gone."

 

"You're safe," Alte said gently, moving closer, Tharan limping alongside her. "Your nightmare is over."

 

"No," Master Syo said, voice shaking. "It isn't. He's still here. Locked away but awake. Like your Esh-kha. I never suspected. How many died because I never suspected?"

 

"You can't forget all the good you've done, Syo," Tharan said, voice soft. He moved in and set a hand on Syo's shoulder. "All the people you've healed over the years, the battles you've won for the Jedi."

 

Alte nodded firmly. "You were so kind to me when I arrived on Tython, Master Syo. I will never forget that."

 

"The First Son will never be free of my control again," Master Syo told them, determined. "I'll see to it with the Council's help and forgiveness."

 

"We will always be here, if you need us, Master Syo," Alte replied, bowing.

 

"I see there is little more I can teach you," Master Syo said fondly. "I should stay here to recover, away from… from everyone. And, thank you. For fighting when I could not. You should go. Corellia and the Republic are waiting. As is, I'm sure, a certain Knight."

 

Alte ducked her head, blushing, but nodded. "Don't stay too long, Master Syo," she cautioned. "This cavern isn't safe."

 

He managed a wan smile. "Always the Barsen'thor," he commented.

 

Laughing quietly, Alte moved past him to the ladder back up to Guardian Hold One. She could hear Tharan and Syo talking quietly as she ascended, but didn't pry. She kept an eye out for Imperials as Tharan climbed up the ladder. "I'm sorry you had to see him like that," she said quietly once he stood beside her. "But I think it helped to have someone familiar with me."

 

"Probably would've been more effective with Yura," Tharan commented, brushing dirt off his coat. "But if you think I helped…" He shrugged.

 

"Yura?" Alte asked, leading the way outside.

 

"Syo's last Padawan," he explained. "Didn't I mention him?"

 

"No," she answered. "When was he Master Syo's Padawan?"

 

"During the last war," he said. "He was still Syo's Padawan when I first met them." His voice turned sad as he continued, "He was in the Temple when the Sith attacked Coruscant. He survived and became a full Jedi, but the attack at the Temple left scars on everyone, in more ways than one."

 

"I'd like to meet him one day," Alte said quietly. "He sounds like a great Jedi."

 

Mei and Master Braga both flinched when they felt an influx of Darkness from unmasked Children of the Emperor all over Corellia. "What-- I don't--"

 

"You weren't the only Master the Emperor had under his control," Mei told him with a sad smile. "Do you remember Alte's report of a First Son?"

 

Master Braga nodded, waving Doc away. "Yes, I remember, though it seems a lifetime since she made that report."

 

"Master Syo was the First Son," she told him with a sad smile. "It seems Alte succeeded in helping him to break the First Son's control of him and he's now unmasked every Child of the Emperor that had been hidden from us."

 

Master Braga shook his head at her while Doc healed her. "Why are you and Master Alte'zu so determined to prolong the galaxy's suffering? In the end, no one is saved. This battle will be fought forever. Nothing I do matters."

 

"Every choice matters, Master Braga," she told him sharply. "Kira chose to become a Jedi rather than Sith. Alte chose to fight to free Master Syo from the First Son's control. _I_ choose to save the lives the Emperor would rather snuff out. What do you choose?"

 

"I won't help the Emperor anymore." Master Braga sighed and offered Mei a datapad. "He's on Dromund Kaas, at these coordinates. Go to him and you'll see how pointless our struggles against him have been."

 

Mei handed the datapad to Doc, who tucked it into a pocket. "What about you, Master Braga? What do you choose for yourself?"

 

"I tire of this horrible existence." Master Braga let out a long sigh. "My life has been a failure. End it."

 

She shook her head, unwilling to strike him down. "What about the good you did as a Jedi? The Padawans you've trained? Go back to Tython. Rejoin the Jedi Order. It needs you."

 

"You're so confident. I remember that feeling.The sense of purpose. Was it only a dream?" Slowly, he nodded and didn't resist when Doc tried to heal him this time. "Perhaps it's not too late. Maybe you can defeat him and save us all. I'll go to Tython. I'll… hope. May the Force be with you."

 

Mei slumped onto her heels when Master Braga got up and left, pressing her hands to her eyes. "Stars, I'm tired."

 

"You've been going full-tilt since you got here," Doc reminded her. "I'm not surprised." As he helped her to her feet, he asked, "Do you really think Alte'zu managed to free Master Syo?"

 

She shook her head as they followed Master Braga. "I _know_ she did."

 

Mei's holocomm beeped then with Kira's tone and she answered it, "Kira. How are you and the other Jedi?"

 

"We felt… something," Kira replied, looking unsettled. "I passed out. Do you-- Was it--?"

 

Mei nodded, her smile relieved. "Alte freed Master Syo and he unmasked the other Children."

 

"That explains why I passed out," Kira muttered, looking embarrassed. "Felix caught me and carried me the rest of the way to the base." She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Right. Var Suthra says the Republic troops are on their way to secure the battle cruiser."

 

Mei nodded again. "Right. We'll be waiting."

 

"See you soon." Kira told her with a smile.

  
"See you." Mei ended the call and she and Doc continued on their way to the turbolift.


	18. Beginning's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few loose ends to tie up, then it's break time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *\o/* We did it! Last chapter of Jedi Besties! *\o/*
> 
> As umbra mentioned in the previous chapter, there's more to come in this 'verse. The last chapter of All About Agent will be up soon and Mysterious Sith will be ending soon as well. Besides those, umbra has more chapters of Missed Connections to post and there's also subsequent stories for Mei and Alte. Hopefully none as big as Jedi Besties.

"We've got the Empire running," Var Suthra told Mei when she and Doc finally made it back. "Their command-and-control network is in shambles. These Jedi troops performed brilliantly. I'm recommending this brave Jedi army for the Republic's top military honor. You've all earned it."

Mei smiled proudly on their behalf, especially Kira, since she was the one who led them. "The Jedi Order is grateful for the recognition."

After saying her farewells to the general, Mei returned to her troops, finding Kira among them now, Felix by her side. "Kira."

"Mei!" Smiling, Kira stepped forward and hugged her tight. "How are you?"

She managed a small smile. "Exhausted. I just want to fall into bed and sleep for a week. You?"

"That makes two of us," Kira admitted, glancing around the room at their fellow Jedi. "I'm proud of what we managed to accomplish."

"So am I." Mei squeezed her arms gently. "Do you have someone in mind to take command of the Jedi? We're needed elsewhere."

Kira nodded and turned to gesture one of the Jedi over. Mei smiled when she recognized him. "I'm sure you remember Unaw. I think he's the best to take command."

Nodding herself, Mei addressed him, "Jedi Unaw, other duties call me away from Corellia. I'm leaving you in command of the Jedi troops here."

_"You honor me, Commander Meibelle. I won't let you down."_ Unaw bowed to acknowledge her orders.

"I know you won't." She bowed in return. "May the Force be with you."

Together, she, Doc, Kira, and Felix left the forward post for the tram station so they could return to the spaceport and hopefully meet up with Alte along the way.

Alte paused once she and Tharan got to the tram station. She could feel Mei coming. Even though she felt like she could fall asleep just standing still for too long, Alte would much rather see Mei sooner than later. Slumping back against a wall, Alte rubbed at her eyes.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard," Tharan chastised gently. "When's the last time you slept?"

"I didn't have much choice and you know exactly when I last slept," Alte replied.

"The flight over from Voss," Tharan guessed. "And you probably didn't sleep all that well, either, since Mei wasn't with us."

Alte managed a wan smile. "You know me entirely too well."

"If they try to send you on another mission right away, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," Tharan huffed. "You need rest and you need to learn to say 'no' to the Jedi Council."

A soft laugh escaped Alte. "We were just at the fleet not too long ago."

"For two days," Tharan replied. "Then you went with Mei on a mission, after which you went straight to Voss, and after Voss you went to the--"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Alte interrupted, grinning fondly. "I'll insist on a break if they don't give me one."

Mei picked up speed when realized Alte was waiting at the tram station, all but running by the time she reached it. "Alte!"

"Mei!" Alte called back with her real voice, laughing when Mei ran into her arms. She just held on for a long moment, breathing Mei in.

Hugging Alte back, Mei pressed her face into Alte's hair, breathing in her scent. "We just saw each other a few hours ago, why did I miss you so much?"

"Because you finally admitted to your feelings for her," Kira offered as she arrived with Felix and Doc. "Hey, Tharan."

"Hi," Tharan said with a smile. "Mission successful, then?"

Alte just ignored Kira, drawing comfort from having Mei back in her arms after such a long day.

Kira nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. I, um, already know _you_ were successful." She rubbed the back of her neck a little nervously. "I passed out, when Master Syo revealed the Children."

Seeing Tharan's alarm and concern, Felix hurried to reassure him, "I caught her before she could fall and hurt herself."

"Her hero," Tharan mocked fondly. "Shall we head to the spaceport? The middle of a warzone isn't exactly the safest place for a reunion."

Mei reluctantly released Alte. "Yeah, I need to report to Master Satele anyway."

Kira glanced around curiously. "Where are the others? Do you know?"

"I contacted them after we freed Master Syo," Alte explained, following Tharan up to the tram platform and pulling Mei along with her. "They're back at my ship. Nadia tried to keep an eye out for you as they went, but she couldn't find you."

Felix nodded. "We weren't exactly along the way to the tram station."

"Yeah, but it was a nice thought." Kira smiled fondly. She glanced at Mei. "What about our people? What were they up to?"

"Helping out with the fighting." Mei answered promptly. "Well, Rusk and Teeseven were. Scourge decided to stay on the ship, since I wasn't taking him with me."

"Do they know we're heading out?" Alte asked as they all got onto the tram.

Mei started to nod, and then frowned. "Um, I can't remember if I contacted them." She looked at Doc. "Did I?"

He nodded. "Yes, you did. They're probably back at the ship."

"Oh, good." She rubbed her forehead. She needed sleep.

Smiling fondly, Alte tugged Mei into a soft kiss. "I already promised Tharan I'd ask for some time off to rest," she said quietly.

Felix settled back into his seat next to Kira. Truth be told, he was pretty exhausted himself. Running around Corellia after the second-in-command of the Jedi army was no easy feat.

Kira leaned into Felix with a soft sigh. "I hope _we_ get a chance to rest."

Mei returned Alte's soft kiss with a rueful smile. "Master Braga told me the Emperor is on Dromund Kaas. I have a feeling that's where we're headed next."

Kira shuddered, pressing closer to Felix, even as she reached up to touch her earring. "I'd hoped to never go back there."

Wrapping a comforting arm around Kira's shoulders, Felix held her close.

Tharan sighed and held up a hand before Alte could speak. "I won't argue with you about going with Mei to Dromund Kaas, I know it won't do any good. But as soon as you get back, you need a break."

Smiling, Alte bowed at Tharan as best she could while seated. "Thank you, Tharan."

"I'll be asking for a break, too," Mei told them. "I'm _tired_."

"We all are, I think," Doc remarked, noticing that Kira had fallen asleep with her head on Felix's shoulder. "Except Rusk and Scourge."

"I don't think those two know what 'tired' means," Felix joked softly. "Either that or they just glare it into submission."

Tharan laughed. "I'm pretty sure it's option two."

"Certainly in Scourge's case," Mei agreed with a laugh of her own.

Alte just smiled, the sound of her friends' voices and the subtle rocking motion of the tram lulling her nearly to sleep.

*

"To Coruscant, then?" Alte asked Mei with a tired smile as the Rift Alliance headed out of the lounge.

"Of course." Mei rolled her eyes. "I'll send word to the others to let them know to head there as well."

Laughing softly, Alte turned to Tharan. "Set course for Coruscant. Kira, Felix, go get some rest."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Felix replied, raising a curious eyebrow at Kira.

Blushing a little, she took his hand. "Sleep sounds wonderful right now."

Mei grinned as she finished sending a text message to Doc to fly to Coruscant. "I'm with Kira on that one."

"Sleep? What's sleep? I don't remember such a thing," Alte muttered, taking Mei's hand and towing her towards their quarters.

"Your room or mine?" Felix asked Kira softly.

"Yours." She smiled and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

Mei laughed as she followed Alte willingly, twining their fingers together.

Letting out a deep breath as she stepped into their quarters, Alte felt the tension in her shoulders ease.

Mei squeezed Alte's shoulders comfortingly. "I finally have you all to myself and I'm too tired to enjoy it."

Giggling, Alte leaned in and kissed Mei lightly before pulling away to strip off her clothes for bed. "Rain check," she said.

"Tease," Mei muttered, removing her robe, armor, and cortosis weave with care.

"It's only a tease if you don't follow through," Alte replied with a grin and half-lidded eyes. "After we're done on Coruscant, I _fully_ intend to follow through."

Mei sighed, struggling with the zipper of her cortosis weave. "You better."

"I promise," Alte assured her, stepping in and brushing Mei's hands aside and lowering the zipper herself. Once it was free, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Mei's spine. "I can't wait to feel you over me, your skin against mine, your hair tickling me."

Groaning, Mei turned and pulled Alte into a hungry kiss. _Saying that sort of thing is **not** conducive to sleep._

Alte laughed into the kiss. _But your reaction's so much fun._

_So glad to amuse you._ Mei reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against Alte's.

_I'm about to fall asleep on my feet,_ Alte confessed with a soft laugh, but didn't move away from Mei.

"Then let's go to bed." Mei carefully guided Alte towards the bed, tugging the sheets down.

"Bed," Alte nearly moaned, crawling in and sighing contentedly at the soft mattress and covers.

Mei wasted no time crawling in with Alte and pulling her into her arms. Sighing contentedly, she kissed Alte's forehead. "Sleep well."

Alte hummed quietly and curled close to Mei. "Love you," she murmured.

Mei smiled happily, running her fingers through Alte's hair. "Love you, too."

Felix smiled, pressing a kiss to Kira's forehead. "I'm proud of you," he confided quietly as he started for his quarters. "You did good out there today."

Kira blushed even more, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was a little miffed with Mei for dumping it on me without warning at first. Then I realized that she was right. I'd been hiding in her and Alte's shadows because it was comfortable and safe."

"You definitely proved you're more than just Mei's former padawan today," Felix replied, waving his hand over the controls for his quarters to open the door. "You were firm but fair, you listened to Mei _and_ your troops. And you didn't lose your cool when the colonel and the senator started arguing and wouldn't listen to you."

Kira groaned as she followed Felix into his quarters. "Those two. I really wanted to punch the colonel. He's the one who _really_ got on my nerves. Asking a _Jedi_ to help him get revenge! Clearly, he's never learned much about our teachings."

"I admire your restraint," Felix teased, pausing long enough to kiss her softly before starting on the straps for his armor.

Kira helped Felix with the straps for his armor. "I'll leave it to Mei to punch people. Though she's gotten out of practice."

Felix huffed a soft laugh, ruffling Kira's bangs, and let his hands fall away. It wasn't so bad having someone else around to help take care of him.

Kira smiled, carefully removing Felix's armor and setting it aside to be checked later. Then she stretched up and kissed him softly. "I love you, Felix Iresso."

Felix's heart thumped in his chest at hearing those words, finally. Cupping her neck with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist, he held her close. _I could stay here for the rest of my life_ , he thought. "I love you, too, Kira Carsen."

Kira blinked back tears of joy, hugging Felix right. "I've known I love you for awhile, but I was afraid to say it. Then Zu told me you were missing and I realized my fear was a little silly."

"I'm glad we waited," Felix replied, swaying gently to and fro. "But I'd be even more glad if we got into bed."

"I'm too tired for anything but sleep," Kira told him with a soft laugh.

"Same," Felix said, smiling. He reluctantly pulled away and finished stripping down to his undershirt and boxers.

Kira turned away from watching Felix and stripped down to her bra and panties. Then she dug one of his shirts out and pulled that on.

Felix climbed into bed first, opening the covers and his arms to Kira. It was probably too soon to say it, but he _really_ liked the sight of Kira in his clothes.

After removing her bra, Kira joined Felix, curling as close to him as she could and breathing in his scent. "I love you, Felix."

"Love you, too, Kira." He started to smooth his hand over her hair, then paused. "May I take the pins out of your hair?"

"Oh, yeah." Kira laughed at herself. "I completely forgot about those. Go ahead. They'll come out anyway if I go to sleep with them in my hair."

He smiled fondly and gently pulled the pins out of her hair and put them in his bedside table before combing his fingers through to smooth out any tangles. "There. Beautiful."

She blushed happily, snuggling closer to Felix. "Thanks, Lieutenant Handsome."

Laughing quietly, he tightened his arm gently around her and settled in to sleep.

*

"This is the greater part of the victory you engineered," Master Satele said once the Rift Alliance's rewards were sorted. "Yet you've asked nothing for yourself."

"Your unwavering faith in Master Syo merits a unique position," Master Kaedan picked up. "We would like to make you our special advisor on the Children of the Emperor. No one knows more about them and how to counteract them than you. You will rank alongside us, but work with the Republic, to capture the remaining Children and prepare for any future threat from the Sith."

"I accept this duty, Master Kaedan," Alte said, bowing to Master Kaedan and Master Satele.

"But this is only a small reward," Master Kaedan continued. "Beside the great service you have done for all of us."

Master Kaedan and Master Satele ceded the floor and Alte stepped forward to address the gathered crowd, including some familiar faces. "I am only one person among millions across the galaxy," she said, eyes looking straight ahead, but all her focus was on Mei at the front of the crowd near the stairs. "Who stood up in the face of evil and said 'no'."

"Though some said it more vociferously than others," Tharan quipped, breaking Alte's serious facade and making her smile.

"We cannot forget those who paid the ultimate price for us," Alte continued, thinking of Tobas and Zenith's team on Balmorra. "We carry the burden of living up to their sacrifice."

"I owe it to Father," Nadia said softly, bowing her head.

"But in the end, this success belongs to us all." Alte shifted her gaze to Mei. "May that spirit of cooperation continue. Thank you."

_"Future is yours again, Herald,"_ Qyzen said and Alte turned her smile on her friend.

"May the Force be with you. Always," Master Satele said.

The crowd started to disperse and Alte started down the stairs to join Mei, Kira, Doc, and T7; Master Satele, Master Kaedan, and Alte's crew following behind.

Mei hugged Alte tightly. "Congratulations, Alte."

Kira hugged Alte in turn. "Congratulations. I'll offer what help I can with the Emperor's Children."

Doc offered his hand once Mei and Kira finished hugging Alte. "Congrats, Master Alte'zu."

T7 beeped, his 'head' spinning from side to side. "T7 = congratulates Barsen'thor"

"Good grief, cut that out," Alte muttered with an embarrassed smile.

"You've more than earned it," Tharan pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Master Satele. "I'm deeply honored, Masters. Thank you."

"As Doctor Cedrax said," Master Satele replied with a benevolent smile. "You have earned it."

Master Kaedan huffed quietly as if he had something to say but was biting it back.

"I was kind of hoping you'd get a seat on the Council," Nadia muttered.

"Nadia," Alte said quellingly.

"We did consider it," Master Satele said. "But certain recent events made it impossible at this time."

"So maybe in the future," Felix guessed.

"Perhaps," Master Kaedan answered, crossing his arms.

Mei glanced away, well aware of _why_ the Council would decide against giving Alte a seat. She spotted Rusk arriving with Scourge and turned to address Masters Satele and Kaedan. "Masters, we have the matter of the Emperor to discuss."

Master Kaedan scowled when he noticed Scourge's arrival. "If you had a lead on him, why didn't you mention it when you reported from Corellia? You could have been on your way to him by now if you had!"

"Exactly why I didn't say anything at the time," Mei answered placidly, clasping her hands behind her back. "He won't know we're coming, so a short delay won't do any harm in the grand scheme of things."

Master Kaedan harrumphed, but Master Satele was the one who spoke. "Let us go to the Jedi chambers to discuss this further."

"Yes, Master Satele." Mei bowed slightly and followed as she and Master Kaedan led the way to the Jedi chambers, her crew and Alte's close behind.

Once they'd filed in, Master Satele turned to face Mei. "What did you learn about the Emperor?"

"Master Braga told me that the Emperor is on Dromund Kaas." Mei handed a datapad to Scourge so he could look at the coordinates Master Braga had provided. "His efforts against us have weakened him. He's vulnerable, for now."

"The Emperor is determined to destroy the galaxy," Scourge reminded them, looking up from studying the coordinates. "It's him or us."

Master Satele looked grim. "You must face the Emperor again. And this time, you cannot fail."

"I'm stronger than the last time we met," Mei reminded her, stifling the impulse to turn and look at Alte. "I won't fail."

"You should have brought this up--" Master Kaedan began, glaring at Alte for a moment before turning his attention back to Mei.

"Enough, Jaric." Master Satele spoke sharply to him, making him rock back on his heels in surprise. "What's done is done. We must make plans to take advantage of this opportunity."

They proceeded to do exactly that, with Master Satele proposing that Jedi and Republic warships attack Dromund Kaas head on to distract them from Mei and her crew. Mei shook her head. "Master Satele, that's a suicide mission."

"If you defeat the Emperor, whatever sacrifices are required will not be in vain," Master Satele told her firmly, making it clear that it wasn't up for debate. She looked at Alte with a small smile. "Watch Knight Meibelle's back, Master Alte'zu."

Alte bowed to Master Satele, fighting back a smile. "Always, Master Satele."

Master Kaedan glowered, but didn't say anything. Scourge spoke up instead. "I will help you navigate the planet's defense network and land safely. After that, no promises."

They said their farewells and left the Jedi chambers together. Once they were outside, Mei muttered, "Yeah, _no_ pressure at all. It's _only_ the fate of the galaxy."

"Nothing we haven't done before," Alte said with a shrug and a playful grin.

"I know." Mei sighed and ruffled the ends of her hair. She'd pulled the sides back into braids to keep it out of her way while the rest of her hair remained loose.

Kira hugged Mei. "We _will_ get him this time."

Alte, Nadia, and Felix piled in on the hug. "I know you can do it," Alte said quietly.

Mei stifled a shiver. She knew they meant well, but-- _Too many, Alte. Ease up, please?_

Nudging Nadia with her hip, Alte drew back, catching Felix's eye, who also stepped away. _Sorry._

_It's all right._ Mei managed a wan smile. "We can't all go. Too big a group will draw attention."

"I'm coming with you," Alte and Felix said together.

Nadia hid a giggle behind her hand. "May I come?" she asked.

Alte was shaking her head before Nadia finished her question. "You're not ready, Nadia. There will be a lot of Sith and Imperials, and I imagine Dromund Kaas isn't the most pleasant place for a Jedi. Why don't you and the others see to getting the Rift Alliance members, aside from Alauni, back to their home planets?"

"Alte's right." Mei reached out and squeezed Nadia's arm. "Thank you for the offer, though."

Nadia nodded. "I won't let you down."

Kira looked up at Felix. "Are you _sure_ about coming with us, Felix? Dromund Kaas wasn't pleasant when I was there almost twenty years ago. I doubt it's changed since then."

"If you're going, I'm going," Felix said firmly, meeting her eyes squarely.

Kira blushed at Felix's declaration, but squeezed his hand warmly in gratitude.

Zenith stepped up beside Nadia. "We'll watch her back."

Huffing, Nadia crossed her arms. "How much trouble are we liable to get into? We're just dropping them off."

Tharan rolled his eyes but smiled. "Now you've jinxed us."

Mei laughed softly and hugged Nadia and Tharan in turn. "Take care of yourselves."

"We need to go if we're going at all," Scourge pointed out a little impatiently.

Mei's glare at him was half-hearted at best. "He's right. Let's go."

The eight of them finished saying their good-byes and trooped off.

*

It seemed almost as if every Sith and Imperial in the main room of the ruins of the Dark Temple had figured out what was going on. They kept coming and Alte could feel that Mei wasn't even halfway up to the Emperor. One lucky Sith got a lightsaber strike through Alte's blocks and Force shield. She cried out in pain and knocked the Sith and two Imperials back long enough to heal it just enough so she could keep fighting.

Mei hesitated on the ramp when she felt Alte's pain. Rather than turn and run back, she reached out through their bond. _You okay?_

_I'm okay. Keep going,_ Alte sent back. The Sith and Imperials had gotten back to their feet and were approaching again, so Alte turned her focus back on her enemies.

Reluctantly, Mei did as Alte told her. Beside her, T7 whistled inquiringly: "Knight Meibelle = all right?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, I just sensed something from Alte that worried me."

"Alte'zu = strong + powerful," T7 warbled, rocking a little.

Nodding, Mei continued climbing. "Right, she can take care of herself."

Kira gasped, startled, when she sensed Alte's pain, stumbling when the Sith she fought took advantage of her distraction. She recovered her wits enough to slash him across the chest, killing him. Noticing that several Imperials had ganged up on Felix, she leapt at them and spun her lightsaber, incapacitating them at the very least. "All right, Felix?"

"No problem," Felix assured her, voice strained, as he knocked out an Imperial with the butt of his rifle. "You?"

"Just peachy." She finished dispatching the last Imperial, straightening her right arm with a wince. She took a moment to reach out to Alte, wordlessly asking if she needed help.

Alte sent back an affirmative. The three she'd been fighting before were down, but she could sense more coming.

"You alright?" Felix asked, noticing Kira's wince.

She nodded. "My arm is a little sore. Nothing I can't handle. Zu needs back up, though."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Let's go."

_You will not get past me_ , Alte thought to herself as three Sith attacked at once.

Kira focused on her bond with Alte, using it to guide them to her. When she saw the Sith attacking her friend, she didn't hesitate to jump into their midst, slamming the ground to daze them. "Hello, Zu."

Alte flashed Kira a quick grin. "Hi, Kira. How's it going?"

Letting Kira and Alte focus on the melee fighting, Felix used his rifle to pick off targets as they approached.

"Eh, can't complain." Kira grinned as she finished off the last of the Sith. "You?"

Glaring down at her left arm, Alte replied, "I just bought this blouse not that long ago and they've already ruined it." She made a rude noise at the Temple at large. "Bastards."

Felix laughed as he shifted closer. "I hope you made them pay for that."

"Damn betcha," Alte answered firmly.

Kira's giggle was slightly hysterical. "Of course she did. This is Zu we're talking about."

"Incoming," Felix warned as a group of six Sith and Imps approached. He could probably manage to pick off two before they got close, but he'd definitely need help once they closed in.

"Kira, could you help him while I concentrate on healing my arm? Mei'll pitch a fit if I end up with a scar," Alte said.

"Of course." Kira nodded and moved to stand beside Felix, squeezing his arm briefly before getting ready.

A small smile twitched Felix's lips. If he had to keep fighting for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind it so much, doing it like this, with Kira at his side.

When the group was close enough, Kira leapt into their midst, lightsaber a blur as she spun, ducked, and jumped to avoid their blaster bolts.

Felix growled quietly as the Sith kept deflecting his blaster bolts with their lightsabers, then cheered when one managed to slip past a warrior's defenses.

Finishing up healing her arm, Alte tuned back into the fight and cast Force shields around Kira and Felix before causing a Forcequake, distracting the Sith long enough for Felix to get several blaster bolts through.

Between Alte and Felix, Kira managed to finish off the Sith and trotted back to join them. She shook her right arm, pulling up the sleeve of her blouse to reveal burnt skin. "Dammit."

"We're a matched set," Alte quipped, moving to Kira's side and healing her.

"This is the kind of matching I don't like," Felix replied, concerned.

"I've had worse," Kira told him gently, keeping still as Alte healed her.

"That isn't very reassuring," Felix commented wryly.

Kira raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you rather I lie about it?"

He huffed but shook his head. "No."

"And done!" Alte broke in, brushing aside some hair that was tickling her cheek. "And look, more bad guys to fight. Yay."

"We'll manage." Kira squeezed Alte's hand gratefully. "However long it takes, we'll manage."

*

"You harness immense power--but you lack the purity of will to direct it," the Emperor told Mei when she had him at her mercy at last. "I will not be contained. I cannot be redeemed. Death is all that remains, and you will not kill me."

Rolling her eyes, Mei told him, "Just because I cherish all life doesn't mean I _won't_ kill when it's necessary. It's clear that the only way to stop is to kill you, so I will do what must be done to save the galaxy from you."

That said, she used the Force to lift him into the air and throw him to the stone floor under a group of artificial stalactites, every last one ending in a sharp point. Reaching out with the Force, Mei pulled down the one above Vitiate, impaling him with it.

Kira gasped, pressing a hand to her chest and stumbling back from her opponent. She barely managed to bring her saberstaff up to block his next attack. "Not today, asshole."

"Kira!" Felix and Alte called together, not stopping their own attacks.

"Alright?" Felix asked, worry in his voice.

"He's dead," Kira told them, getting to her feet and fighting once more. "I felt it."

Mei's voice blared from their holocomms: "Everyone out of the Dark Temple. The Emperor's bringing it down on top of us!"

Alte knocked their opponents back with the Force. "Go! I'll wait for Mei!" she told Kira and Felix.

Kira knew better than to argue with her, grabbing Felix's arm and pulling him with her.

Moments after Kira and Felix disappeared, Mei appeared, sliding down the ramp and tucking into a roll once she reached the bottom. She smiled grimly when she saw Alte waiting for her. "I knew you'd be here."

Smiling back, Alte took Mei's hand. "As if I'd leave you to potentially get your ass buried in a creepy temple."

"Exactly why I knew you'd be here." Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "Time to run."

Returning Mei's squeeze, Alte let go of her hand and started running.

Mei kept pace with Alte, despite the injuries she'd received during her fight with the Emperor. They could take care of those once they were outside the Temple.

Kira stopped once they were a fair distance from the Temple, turning to watch for Mei and Alte as she caught her breath.

Felix stayed close to Kira, a reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiling grimly at Mei's crew as they joined them. Except for Scourge.

Doc wasted no time checking everyone's health and healing their injuries. Rusk saluted Felix when he saw him. Scourge frowned deeply, but didn't question why they were waiting.

Mei all but threw herself down the last set of steps, turning the tumble into a roll and springing back to her feet without losing her momentum. She could see the others waiting for them and put on a burst of speed.

Huffing a quiet laugh, Alte took the stairs two at a time, speeding up when Mei did. She slowed to a stop next to Kira and grinned. "Everyone alright?"

Doc nodded. "Except for you and Mei, we're all good."

"Good. Let's get back to the ship so Master Satele and the others can retreat." Mei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't have time to think about what she'd just done.

"Let me check you over first," Alte said, already reaching out to heal Mei with the Force.

Though she made a face, Mei held still and let Alte do her work. It was easier and wasted less time. She relaxed as the pain eased. "Are _you_ all right?"

"Just a scratch," Alte replied absently as she worked. "Already healed."

Felix rolled his eyes. "She got tagged by a lightsaber, but she did heal it."

"Thanks, Felix." Mei smiled at him and mock-glared at Alte. "Are we ready to go now?"

"I'm fine," Alte said, rolling her own eyes as she finished. "Yes, we can go now."

"Then let's head out." Mei set off for the shuttle they'd used to get to the Dark Temple. The Emperor's threat was finally over, but why did she feel like this wasn't the end?

*

"For your actions on Corellia, General Var Suthra recommended you all receive the Crescent of Service," Admiral Dabrin informed them once they'd returned to the Valiant from Dromund Kaas. "But you've earned more than that. It is my honor to present each of you with the Republic's highest award: the Cross of Glory."

"You will live forever as heroes of the Republic," Master Satele added, looking as proud as she had on Coruscant. "Jedi Knight Kira Carsen… Sergeant Fideltin Rusk… Teeseven Oh-one… Dr. Archiban Kimble…"

Mei stifled a laugh when she heard Doc mutter. "Well crap."

Kira glanced at him with gleeful wickedness. "Archiban? Seriously?"

"Just call me Doc," he requested, looking ready to beg. "Please."

Alte bit her lip to keep from laughing while Felix dipped his head and snickered.

After acknowledging Scourge's contribution, Master Satele turned to Mei. "And then there is you, Knight Meibelle. How do we even begin to account for the turns your life has taken since you first arrived on Tython."

Mei bowed slightly. "I'm honored to serve, Master Satele."

"You embody what every Jedi strives to become." Master Satele nodded, glancing briefly to where Alte stood at the front of the gathering. "Your courage, commitment, and leadership have seen us through this dark time. From this day forward, you are no longer a Jedi Knight. You are a Jedi Master."

"That's a lot of responsibility," Mei replied, surprised that Alte's prediction had been right. "I'm still rather young for it."

Master Satele smiled, clearly amused. "Young, yes. Wise and good, even more so. These are the moments we strive for, when the hope of victory becomes real. When we can see peace on the horizon. May the Force be with us."

The gathered military personnel cheered and clapped and Mei ducked her head a little sheepishly. Everything she'd done for the Order had been to save lives. That was all the reward she wanted. And to be with Alte.

Atle beamed proudly. _I knew she'd do it._

Unable to contain his pride for Mei and Kira, Felix let out a piercing whistle, grinning broadly after.

Kira blushed when she heard Felix's whistle and quickly moved to Mei's side when the assembly began to break up. She hugged Mei tight, grinning broadly. "Congratulations, Master Mei!"

"Thanks, Kira." Mei hugged Kira back, smiling playfully at Doc when he joined them. "No wonder you go by Doc!"

"If you could keep calling me Doc, I'd greatly appreciate it," he told her, hugging her the next moment. "Congrats!"

Beeping and whistling, T7 rocked from side to side. "T7 = congratulates Master Meibelle"

Predictably, Rusk saluted. "Congratulations, Master Meibelle."

Blushing, Mei smiled at each of them in turn. "Thank you, all of you."

Felix guided Alte up the steps, since she'd left her optical implants behind on Mei's ship, and she hurried forward to hug Mei once they were on the platform. "Congrats, love," she whispered.

Mei hugged Alte back, blinking back tears of joy. "Thanks, love," she whispered back.

As soon as Alte stepped back, Felix snapped a sharp salute with an added grin. "Congrats, Mei."

Mei rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks, Felix."

Felix laughed and hugged her back. Alte couldn't seem to stop smiling. Not that she really wanted to. Mei had mentioned General Var Suthra wanting to give them medals, but the highest honor? She couldn't be more proud of her lover and friends.

As they began to file off the stage, Master Satele held Mei back. "Now that the threat from the Emperor is ended, I'd like you to go to Tython and visit with the mind healers."

Mei stared at her in surprise. "But, Master Satele--"

"I know you've been managing," Master Satele glanced at Alte once again. "However, the mind healers specialize in helping deal with the sort of trauma you've endured, whether you remember it or not. If the survival of the galaxy hadn't been at stake, I'd have insisted on this before now."

Reluctantly, Mei nodded. "May I stop by the Fleet first? I have some things to take care of there."

Master Satele actually chuckled. "You may, Master Meibelle. I'll see you on Tython."

"See you there, Master Satele." Mei bowed slightly and turned to hurry after the others. _We'll celebrate with Naulia and Jina, then go to Tython._

*

Jina had just finished piercing her client's nipple when she heard the shop door open. "Be right with you!" she called to whomever had come in.

"No rush!" Alte called back.

Jina couldn't hold back a smile at Alte's voice.

"Friend of yours?" Sish'aiyan asked, craning his neck to see through the currently-clear partition between Jina's station and the front of the shop.

Poking his ribs, she scolded, "Stay still, I still need to get the hoop in."

He settled back into the chair. " _Friends_ ," he amended and Jina looked up to see Mei, Alte, Kira, Felix, and another young woman in the front. Sish'aiyan's partner, Akaavi was watching them with hooded eyes. "Pretty friends."

"You're spoken for," Jina reminded him. "And so are they."

He pouted, but his yellow eyes were sparkling with good humor. "If I thought Akaavi would go for it, I'd try my hand anyway."

She snickered. "Pretty sure Mei and Zu could break you with the Force. Kira and Felix would just sass you into submission."

"What about the pale one?" he asked, curious.

Jina shook her head. "Haven't met her before, but I think she's Zu's Padawan."

"So also in the break-me-with-the-Force category," Sish'aiyan guessed with a grin.

"More than likely," Jina replied, sitting back.

"Done?" he asked, smiling down at the gold hoops gleaming against his dark skin.

"I was done once you finally sat still," Jina replied, peeling her gloves off. "I just wanted to gossip."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "And that's why I always come back to you for my latest shiny."

She snapped her gloves at him. "Get outta here," she grumbled with a smile. "And remind Akaavi those need to heal before she can string you up with them."

"Aww, ruin all my fun," he pouted.

Jina cleaned her station before following Sish'aiyan out to the front in time to see he and Akaavi heading out the door, Akaavi's arm wrapped possessively around his waist. 

Mei watched the two Zabrak walk out the door, an eyebrow raised. _She was… intense._ She turned back to Jina, greeting her with a smile and a hug. "Hi, Jina!"

"Hi," Jina said, hugging Mei back. "Naulia's occupied with a client, right now. She pretty much just started so she won't be done for a while."

Nadia kept her head ducked, using her hair to hide her blush at how much of Jina's skin was on display. Aside from her pants and a pair of boots, the taller woman was only wearing a slim bandeau around her breasts.

Very carefully not glancing at Nadia, so as not to embarrass her by laughing, Alte stepped in for her own hug.

Kira rubbed Nadia's back comfortingly, understanding her embarrassment. When Alte stepped back, Kira took her place, hugging Jina fondly.

"What's up with you guys?" Jina asked, holding Kira just a little longer than she had Mei and Alte.

Remembering Jina's reaction the last time he'd been there, Felix just offered a wave.

"Not much," Alte supplied. She gestured to Nadia, who had finally managed to get her blush under control. "Jina, this is my Padawan, Nadia Grell. Nadia, this is Jinalee."

Nadia offered a shy wave and a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jina replied with a smile of her own. "Call me Jina, everyone does."

"Do you know if Naulia has another appointment after her current client?" Mei asked hopefully. "I'd hoped she could add to my back tattoo."

"She doesn't have a client, but I don't think she'll be available," Jina said, biting her lip and wondering how much she should say about this particular client. "It's someone she's pretty close to and they've been going through a bit of a rough time."

"Nothing much." Kira rolled her eyes at Alte. "Mei was promoted to Jedi Master and Zu was given a shiny new position to help deal with… Jedi business."

Alte shrugged sheepishly while Jina smiled widely.

"Congrats you two! So another piercing?" she asked Alte before eying Mei. "And another tat?"

Shaking her head, Alte answered, "Not this time. I want to think about it a bit more before I decide where to put it."

"Actually." Mei grinned, drawing out the last syllable. "I've been pondering this off and on and decided get a piercing this time. Something like Alte's helix piercing to represent that I've been a Padawan, Knight, and Master."

Jina grinned and bounced a little in place. "Fantastic."

_Stars,_ Nadia thought, her blush coming back full force.

Felix coughed to cover his laugh. "Does Naulia any time free tomorrow?" he asked.

Jina hummed thoughtfully and went around behind the counter to check their schedule on her datapad. "She has a few hours free in the morning, that'd be perfect for Mei's back piece; and about an hour and a half free in the afternoon."

"Could you put me in for the afternoon?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Jina agreed, tapping at the datapad. "Want the morning slot, Mei?"

Mei nodded, a little disappointed that Naulia was busy, but aware that it _was_ short notice. "Yes, please. Thank you so much, Jina."

"I'll come with you, Mei," Kira spoke up, looking thoughtful. "I want to ask Naulia about an idea I've been considering for awhile."

"I'm free for a bit before my next client if you want to get your piercings done now, Mei," Jina offered.

Nadia leaned in to tell Alte quietly, "I'm going to go do some shopping."

"That's fine," Alte replied with a smile.

Mei nodded. "Now is fine. We didn't have any set plans besides coming here."

"Come on back," Jina invited, glancing back as Nadia left. "Not much for needles?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Alte answered, "Nadia's from a planet called Sarkhai. It's a densely forested planet, so having a lot of bare skin is probably kind of dangerous for them."

Jina frowned in confusion before glancing down at herself. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I can see that. I grew up on a planet that was only a step or two up from Hoth in terms of snowball status, so most places are warm to me, even now."

Mei laughed, her eyes bright with amusement. "And you like to show off your figure."

"That, too," Jina replied with a wink and a saucy grin. "Sit," she bade, patting the back of the clients' chair in her work station.

Mei sat down, glancing around curiously. She'd never been in here before. "I hadn't quite figured out what I wanted. Something that can be done in threes."

Jina hummed thoughtfully before turning to the holodisplay on her desk and searching through until she found the set of holos she was looking for. "Since Zu got her helix, I did some looking for triple piercings and put together a display for just in case I get other Jedi in looking for piercings," she explained. "Maybe something in here will strike your fancy."

Pursing her lips in thought, Mei flipped through the holoimages. She grinned when she found one that she liked. "Something like this? In a diagonal from the outside to the inside?"

Jina grinned and nodded. "If I had ears, I'd pick that for myself."

Mei smiled, reaching up to touch her ear. "I'd like them in my right ear, please. I'm not sure about the earrings themselves."

"How about just clear crystals for now and you can change them out later if you decide you want different colors?" Jina suggested, setting the holodisplay aside.

"Yes, that sounds best." Mei nodded, smiling brightly at the thought.

Jina grinned and turned to her drawer of earrings, glancing at the holo for a moment to remind herself of the sizes. Earrings in hand, she went down a drawer and grabbed three clean needles and clamps. She turned back around and settled on her stool. "Ready?"

Mei nodded, clasping her hands together in her lap. "Yep. Go ahead."

"Tilt your head," Jina instructed quietly, shifting her stool closer to Mei's right side.

Felix couldn't help drifting closer to the window, curious about the process.

Mei did as Jina instructed, holding herself very still.

Kira grinned at Felix's curiosity and browsed the various holodisplays while she waited for Mei.

Jina snapped her gloves on and picked up the first clamp. She held it up for Mei to see. "Since this is your first time, I'll go through the process with you. I use this to hold your ear still. I'll start from the one closest to the middle and work my way out." Setting the clamp down, she picked up a pen and made three dots on Mei's right ear then picked up a mirror to show her. "Like the positioning?"

Mei looked at the dots and nodded. "Yes, that's perfect."

"Good," Jina said, keeping her voice soothing. "Okay, clamping the first one. Deep breath in then blow it out through your mouth and the first one will be done."

Mei followed Jina's instructions, very grateful that she was so patient and understanding.

Keeping an eye on Mei's breathing, Jina pierced the first hole, leaving the needle most of the way through. She unbagged the first earring, holding it up for Mei to see. "The earring fits in the hole in the needle, so as I pull the needle out, the earring will go right in. You won't even feel it." She suited actions to words and the first earring was in place. Picking up the mirror, she showed it to Mei. "First one's done."

Looking in the mirror, Mei grinned when she saw the earring. "Perfect."

Jina grinned back, setting the mirror aside. "Now that you know how it goes, it'll be much quicker for the next two." She quickly pierced the last two holes and sat back, smiling. "Done!" She showed Mei the finished product with a satisfied sigh.

Mei admired the three piercings with a happy smile. "They're wonderful. Thanks, Jina." Impulsively, she leaned forward to hug Jina.

Laughing quietly, Jina returned the hug, keeping her messy gloves away from Mei's clothes. "You're welcome, Mei. That's one item off my bucket list: Get Mei in my chair."

"I'm glad to have helped." Mei laughed and stood up. "I don't know if I'll get anymore, but I'll come to you if I do."

"I'll be very cross with you if you don't," Jina replied with a faux-stern look, starting to clean up.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Felix asked from the door, staying to the side so Mei could slip past him.

"Go ahead," Jina said, glancing up at him.

"Aren't there hand-held lasers you can use for piercing now? Why use a needle?" he asked.

"I use the laser on clients without hair," Jina answered. She turned to her drawers and opened the one that held her small laser. "In fact, I used it on Zu until she started growing her hair out."

"I thought it only works on skin?" Felix wondered.

"I'd rather be safe than have an angry client," she replied with a wry smile.

He nodded and retreated back to the front of the shop.

Mei had joined Alte and lifted her hand to her right ear so Alte could feel the new earrings. "What do you think?"

"I like them," Alte replied, smiling. "May I?" She sent a small amount of Force healing into Mei's ear.

"Sure." Mei nodded, leaning unconsciously into Alte's touch.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Alte healed the new piercings.

"That's cheating," Jina teased once Alte opened her eyes.

Mei smiled playfully at Jina. "No, it's not. Alte offered to heal my tattoos, too, but I wouldn't let her until the last one."

Jina giggled and winked. "Anything else I can help you guys with today?"

Alte and Felix shook their heads.

Kira shook her head as well. Mei grinned at Jina. "You've done enough, thank you."

"You're welcome. Drinks tonight? Naulia might not be free, but I will," Jina offered.

"Sounds great," Alte agreed with a smile.

"I'll make sure to wear a jacket so I don't embarrass Nadia too much," Jina said with a grin.

Kira giggled. "She'll just have to spend more time with you in order to get used to it."

Mei laughed. "I'm sure Nadia would appreciate you wearing just a _little_ more clothing."

Laughing, Jina waved as they trooped out the door, calling goodbyes.

*

"Hey, everyone!" Naulia waved as she approached the tables the group had commandeered for their celebration. "Sorry we're late. Tam'ra and I had to take care of a few things."

Mei jumped up and hugged Tam'ra warmly. "Tam'ra! It's good to see you! I'm sorry I missed you and Aric on Voss."

Kira raised an eyebrow, looking between Tam'ra and Naulia. "Cousins?"

Tam'ra smiled as she hugged Mei back. "Yes, Kira. Naulia didn't think you all would mind if Aric and I invited ourselves along."

"Of course we don't mind!" Mei grinned and waved her hand at two unoccupied chairs, using the Force to bring them over and set them down. "It'll nice to talk about something besides defending the Republic with you two."

Kira nodded her agreement, squeezing Felix's hand lightly. "It's kind of nice to have a break from worrying about another mission from the Council."

"Much as I enjoy being a doctor, I'm happy to have a break from patching those two up." Doc indicated Mei and Kira with a grin.

"Kriffing hell, _yes_ ," Tam'ra said with a wince. "No talk of the Republic tonight! Tonight is for getting drunk and hanging out with friends."

"Here, here!" Alte agreed, raising her glass. "To friends!"

"To friends!" Mei and Kira chorused with Doc close behind, all three raising their glasses.

Naulia stifled a giggle and raised her glass with a wink for Jina, "To friends!"

Nadia, Tharan, and Felix raised their glasses. "To friends!"

Tam'ra glanced at Aric with a sad smile, barely holding back the urge to add 'to Jaxo.' "To friends," she and Aric echoed.

"To everybody!" Jina contributed, raising her own glass with a giggle.

*

Tension she hadn't realized she'd been holding eased from Alte's shoulders as she stepped off the shuttle on the Jedi Temple shuttle pad on Tython. _Home_.

Mei breathed in the fresh, clear air with pleasure. She hadn't realized how much she missed Tython until she'd come home. _I should be here more than a few days if the mind-healers have their way._

Kira reached out with her senses, savoring the way the Force seemed to welcome her to Tython. She smiled when she realized she could sense Master Kiwiiks out on the grounds of the Temple, meditating.

Smiling, Alte turned to the hallway leading into the Temple. "Welcome home, my Padawans," Yuon greeted as she stepped out into the sunlight.

Alte laughed and hurried forward to greet her Master. "How are you, Yuon?"

Nadia just stood and basked in the feeling of Tython around her.

Mei followed close on Alte's heels, hugging Yuon. "It's good to be home, Master Yuon."

Kira stayed beside Nadia, watching her friends with amusement.

"I'm just fine, Alte," Yuon assured her, smiling as she returned Mei's hug. She looked over Mei's shoulder at Kira and Nadia. "What are you two waiting for? Come here."

Laughing, Nadia raced over and gave Yuon her own hug.

After a moment of surprise, Kira followed Nadia and hugged Yuon a little shyly. Master Kiwiiks wasn't the demonstrative sort, though Kira had no doubt she cared in her own way.

Yuon's smile never faltered as she hugged Nadia and Kira in turn. "I'm glad to see you all safe and sound. I only wish I could have helped you defend Corellia."

Alte shook her head, heart clenching at the thought of Yuon potentially falling on Corellia. "I'm glad you were here and not there," she said quietly in her own voice.

Yuon blinked at Alte in surprise before cupping her cheek. "My Padawan. You've always been so protective of me."

"She has good reason to be," Mei told her quietly, remembering quite vividly Yuon's deterioration on Coruscant.

Kira bowed her head. "We came close to losing Master Kiwiiks. If it'd taken us just a little longer to find her--"

Rubbing Kira's arm, Yuon said, "You _were_ in time, Kira. I'm willing to wager you can feel her right now, yes?"

Kira nodded, managing a small smile. "Yes, I can and I'm very glad for it."

Yuon nodded firmly. "The entire Council is glad to have Bela alive and well, as well as Syo and Tol." She looked to Mei with a proud smile. "Congratulations, Master Mei."

"Thank you, Master Yuon." Mei blushed and ducked her head. "It came as a complete surprise to me. I only wanted to serve the Jedi and the Republic."

Alte rolled her eyes and gave Mei a fond smile. "Qyzen told me, when I was promoted to Master, that that's why we deserve it. Glory seekers look for praise and titles and don't deserve them. Humble ones who serve from the heart deserve it all."

"Qyzen has always been wise," Yuon said fondly. She set her hands on Mei and Alte's shoulders. "Oh, my Padawans. It seems only a few months ago I met you in Syo's office. Now here you are, Masters with Padawans of your own, and one is already a Jedi," she teased Kira lightly.

Kira smiled wryly. "All due respect to Master Kiwiiks, I _needed_ the time spent as Mei's Padawan. I learned a lot from her example that I never would have learned from Master Kiwiiks, so it worked out for the best."

Laughing softly, Yuon said, "Bela did do things a little differently than usual with you. There's a reason why Padawans are supposed to go to Dantooine first."

"Alte suggested a trip there after we're done here," Nadia put in quietly.

"I agree," Yuon replied, smiling at Nadia and Alte. "It will do you good."

"I hope so," Nadia murmured.

Alte wrapped an arm around Nadia's shoulders in a short hug. "It will," she assured Nadia.

"It will do _all_ of us good," Mei added, reaching out to squeeze Nadia's shoulder. "For now, I need to speak with the mind-healers." She bowed slightly to Master Yuon. "I'll see the rest of you later."

Kira hugged Mei. "See you."

Alte stepped in for her own hug once Kira let go. _Love you._

"Come," Yuon beckoned, leading the way into the Temple. "They're serving glaze cakes in the commissary today."

Alte sighed happily. "My favorite."

Mei returned their hugs, squeezing Alte tight. _Love you, too._ "Save some for me." With one last wave, she headed off to the Infirmary to speak with the mind-healers.

Kira looped her arm through Alte's once Mei was gone, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No promises!" Alte called after Mei with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this wild ride with us, if anyone's been following from the beginning. Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments, either on this story or the other ones. Most of all, thank you to umbralillium for co-writing this with me and tolerating me constantly asking "So, what's next?"
> 
> [Jinalee](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/125414179015/jinalee-relative-of-sumalee-and-gunslinger), [Tam'ra](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/120829771355/tamra-on-balmorra-take-a-wiiiild-guess-who-shes), and [Sish'aiyan](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/127174910970/sishaiyan-smuggler-more-caps-of-sishaiyan-i) are all umbralillium's characters. [Naulia](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/123905110810/as-promised-pictures-of-naulias-adventures-on) is Jestana's.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow our swtor tumblers here: [swtor-swamp](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/) (Jestana) and [houseahngairn](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com) (UmbraLillium)


End file.
